Déjame amarte, por favor
by Aelita222
Summary: Cuando ve que su mundo se derrumba, cuando está en la más grave y angustiosa depresión, solo hay una persona, una única persona que le da una abertura hacia la luz, una abertura hacia la calidez... [AoKaga] Rated T para futuros capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer fanfic, por favor, sed considerados y espero tener críticas constructivas. Sé que no escribo muy bien pero al menos quiero que os guste, ya mejoraré -o eso espero-. Al principio puede parecer un tanto aburrido, pero quiero hacerlo bien, una relación no viene así porque sí (a veces sí pero... nada, esta no(?) XD) y ya de antemano, gracias a las personas que lo vayan a leer. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

PRIMER CAPÍTULO: NUEVA RUTINA

Mantenían la mirada. Una mirada fija, pues dentro de sus mentes estaban haciendo una guerra entre los dos, dos rivales fuertes, una lucha para determinar quien ganaría y quien no. En tan solo milésimas de segundo pudieron determinar los movimientos de cada uno, y fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ellos, no había nada ni nadie más en la pequeña cancha de baloncesto para el tigre y la pantera, no escuchaban ni un ruido por lo concentrados que estaban en sus pensamientos.

_Uno a uno._

¿Quién daría el primer movimiento? ¿Quién de los dos lograría encestar? El balón estaba en posesión del pelirrojo, o más bien conocido como Kagami Taiga, el número diez del Seirin, botaba aquella esfera naranja una y otra vez intentando que su rival no la cogiese, la pantera tampoco hacía ademán de intentarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Kagami vio a Izuki posicionarse rápidamente a unos metros de distancia de él, este sonrió y lanzó el balón a las manos del pelinegro, quien lo cogió con firmeza, una gota de sudor resbaló por su mejilla bajando hacia el cuello, desde ahí intentó hacer un tiro de tres puntos, rápido y ágil, como él era. Izuki Shun, el jugador número cinco, no es una persona atlética ni tiene ninguna habilidad específica para atacar, pero tiene su ojo de águila, el cual le permite ser el estratega del equipo, inteligente y de un alto nivel.

Lanzó el balón por lo alto de las cabezas de los demás jugadores; estos vieron como hacía una canasta perfecta, Izuki sonrió y soltó aire orgulloso, chocando los cinco con sus compañeros quienes parecían contentos. En cambio, su equipo rival no tanto.

Era bien sabido que no era un partido oficial, tan solo estaban practicando en la cancha interior del instituto Seirin y los dos equipos querían dar lo mejor de sí. Y sin nadie darse cuenta el balón fue a parar en manos de Aomine Daiki, el jugador estrella de la "Generación de los Milagros", quien ahora jugaba en la Academia Touou. ¿Y qué hacían ellos allí? Simple y sencillo como el agua, tenían que entrenar, y no solos, sino contra otro equipo, tenían que volverse más fuertes, mucho más, pero a Aomine eso no le preocupaba, él ya era fuerte y no necesitaba que nadie le dijera lo que tiene o deja de hacer y si había acudido al partido de entrenamiento contra Seirin era porque no tenía otra cosa mejor en esos momentos.

¿Y por qué justamente jugaban contra Seirin? El equipo Touou, tanto como su entrenador y jugadores necesitaban saber más de ellos, más de sus habilidades y técnicas y que podrían ser capaces de hacer en un futuro lejano, pues dentro de algunos meses tenían un partido importante contra Seirin y no deseaban perder, tampoco pensaban en aquella idea porque sabían que ganarían, o al menos eso creían.

Momoi Satsuki, la analista y manager de aquel equipo apuntaba cada detalle y cada movimiento de Seirin, sus ojos serios y calculadores observaban cada desplazamiento, cada meneo, cada mirada escribiéndolos en una pequeña libreta que tenía en sus manos. El equipo Seirin había aceptado entrenar con Touou, pues también les serviría para analizar a sus contrarios y sería algo bueno para sus jugadores, para que dieran más caña al asunto y se forzaran a jugar mejor.

Mientras tanto, el peliazul corría con gran velocidad, como un rayo cayendo del cielo, como un felino intentando cazar a su presa, que para él en esos momentos era la canasta. Sí, poseía una velocidad inusual, una velocidad que deja sorprendido a cualquier persona y nadie podía igualar o parar. Nadie excepto Kagami, quien ya se había puesto justo en frente de Aomine, de la pantera, de la brillante y poderosa luz azul, un azul tan oscuro que se podía confundir con la noche, con mirada retadora, el más alto chasqueó molesto la lengua pensando si de verdad un inútil como aquel pelirrojo podría pararle, botó el balón varias veces, el suelo emitía ruidos sordos cada vez que botaba; y los jugadores, expectantes y sudorosos observaban lo que pasaría a continuación. Rápido, pasándolo de una a otra mano, la pantera con su mirada seria y despreocupada miraba fijamente a los ojos de Kagami, quien no sentía ningún miedo ante aquellos ojos que se clavaban en lo más hondo de su ser, estaba solo a unos metros de distancia de la canasta y no dudó en hacerle un dribleo al pelirrojo, balanceó su cuerpo de un lado a otro, burló a Kagami, haciendo juego con sus pies, veloz y ágil pasó a través del lado izquierdo de su rival para perfilarse a la canasta, pegó un salto con el balón en una de sus manos para hacer un mate pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Taiga, con su gran salto, dio una palmada muy fuerte al balón que hizo que se saliera fuera, Riko pitó, el partido ya había acabado y Seirin había perdido, aunque por muy poco.

Ochenta a ochenta y ocho, a tan solo un dígito de distancia. Aomine había caído de culo al suelo sonriendo ganador, pero sus pensamientos eran otros. Su mente sentía rabia, rabia de que el tigre pudiera predecir sus movimientos, de que pudiera quitarle el balón de las manos con tanta facilidad... pero eso le hacía querer jugar más, más, porque por fin, después de tanto tiempo, había encontrado a una persona lo suficientemente rápida y fuerte como para detenerle. Daiki observaba la cara de Kagami, quien le observaba. Los demás del equipo Seirin y Touou iban hacia la banca, cogiendo la bolsa y la toalla para irse a los vestuarios, los del Seirin no estaban desilusionados ni tristes, repetían una y otra vez que era tan solo un juego de práctica y no estaban dando lo mejor de sí mismos, pero Riko Aida no estaba tan contenta como ellos, porque antes de hacer este partido habían entrenado mucho, casi todo el verano, no tuvieron ni siquiera una semana de vacaciones. Una venita se le había hinchado en la sien y tenía los dos puños cerrados con fuerza, una mirada amenazadora se formaba en sus ojos, los chicos cansados no parecieron darse cuenta.

-Sabes que nunca podrás superarme ¿verdad? -habló con voz arrogante el peliazul mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el sudor de la frente con la mano.

Y después de decir aquellas palabras le dio la espalda a Kagami comenzando a caminar hacia los vestuarios; no necesitaba respuesta alguna, al mismo tiempo se contradecía en su mente.

_El único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo..._

Pero el pelirrojo, con el ceño fruncido, posó una mano sobre el hombro de Aomine, apretando, este se giró un tanto extrañado.

-No has ganado -dijo Kagami-. Aún queda mucho tiempo para el partido real, no creas que os lo vamos a poner fácil, idiota -sonrió, una de esas sonrisas típicas que siempre hacía el pelirrojo.

Aomine enarcó las cejas, "Espero que así sea..." pensó en sus adentros. Mantuvieron la mirada unos cuantos segundos pero Kagami acabó por girar la cabeza y reunirse con su equipo en los vestuarios. Ya ahí dentro se sentó en uno de los bancos poniéndose una toalla por encima de la cabeza, quitándose el sudor de su pelo rojo. Apretó los puños que reposaban en sus rodillas mirando al suelo. ¿Por qué narices no podía superar a ese imbécil de Aomine? Por mucho que entrene, por mucho que practique nunca logra superarlo, él siempre está a un paso por encima, siempre será más rápido, más decidido, más impredecible y esas cosas le daban mucha rabia a Kagami, siempre, durante todo lo que quedaba de vida consideraría a Daiki como su rival, jamás haría amistad con él y tampoco veía la posibilidad de eso. Kuroko, quien se había sentado a su lado le sacó de sus pensamientos, poniéndole una mano por encima del hombro.

-Kagami-kun, no te preocupes -sus ojos se mostraban serenos, sin ninguna emoción en particular-. Ganaremos, por mucho que nos cueste.

-Más os vale -gruñó Riko-. ¿Cómo podéis haber perdido? ¡Estábamos a ocho puntos! -cruzó los brazos entrecerrando los ojos, pensativa-. A partir de mañana vamos a hacer el doble de entrenamiento, no podemos volver a perder contra ellos, tenemos que demostrarles de lo que somos capaces, esto nos ayudará. ¿Me habéis escuchado?

Todos gritaron un "Sí" sin entusiasmo al unísono, Hyuuga hablaba con Izuki sobre el partido, los dos hombres lo habían hecho bien, el de gafas no había fallado ni una sola de sus canastas, Kuroko había logrado hacer aquellos pases suyos más veces que en el partido anterior, aunque, como siempre, alguien del equipo contrario acababa parándolos y ese era Aomine Daiki, la ex luz de Kuroko, y Kagami había encestado el sesenta por ciento de las veces.

"Si no fuera por ese idiota..." pensó Kagami, pero la realidad era que le gustaba jugar contra el peliazul, le hacía sentir grandes emociones, la adrenalina le recorría todo el cuerpo cuando se trataba de jugar contra miembros de la "Generación de los Milagros" y más contra Daiki.

Suspiró y acabó por levantarse del asiento, buscó y rebuscó por su bolsa encontrando su chaqueta, con pereza se la puso y estiró los brazos bostezando. Sabía muy bien lo que le tocaba ahora, unas buenas hamburguesas para su estómago hambriento, el cual rugió con verdadera fiereza ya fuera del instituto. Todos miraron a Kagami y este solo sonrió rascándose la cabeza con el dedo índice. Riko, la joven y morena chica, entrenadora de Seirin les invitó a cenar, pues ya era de noche y el frío comenzaba a inundar las calles y entrar por debajo de sus ropas.

El invierno para ellos había llegado desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque fuese octubre el clima era muy frío y había que ir bien abrigado para no congelarse, sobre todo de noche donde las temperaturas alcanzaban los grados negativos. Kagami no paraba de soltar aire por la boca porque salía humo blanco de ella a causa del frío, parecía que fuese un niño pequeño divirtiéndose con esa clase de cosas insignificantes y tontas, Kuroko le miraba andando a su lado con Nigou en sus brazos, el pequeño perro estaba temblando por el frío, Kuroko lo apegó más hacia su cuerpo encogiéndose de hombros, él también tenía frío, pues tan solo iban con la fina chaqueta del equipo y debajo una manga corta.

-Kagami-kun, ¿te diviertes haciendo eso? -preguntó el chico de pelo azul mirando hacia el frente. Kagami le miró de reojo, las manos del pelirrojo estaban metidas en los bolsillos.

-Sí -contestó simplemente.

Habían llegado a un pequeño y barato restaurante, los miembros de Seirin entraron dentro y se sentaron en una mesa grande y libre que había. Una señora mayor fue a atenderles, estos pidieron las bebidas primero y Riko comentaba que era lo que podrían comer, después de discutir un rato la muchacha pidió para cada uno una ración grande de ramen.

-Bien, chicos -interrumpió Riko la conversación de sus pupilos-. Os voy a comentar unas cuantas cosas -sonrió mostrando una de esas sonrisas que les daba inseguridad a todos-. Como bien dije antes, mañana vais a entrenar el doble de veces y, a parte de eso, después del entrenamiento vamos a ir a la piscina cubierta, así que tendréis que inscribiros.

-¿A la piscina? -preguntó Hyuuga-. ¿Eso por qué? ¿No nos va a servir solo con entrenar... el doble?

-No, también es parte del entrenamiento -se encogió de hombros-. Os va a ir muy bien, ya lo veréis.

Un camarero trajo en dos bandejas los platos de ramen para todos miembros del equipo, Kagami, ansioso por comer ya, cogió enseguida su plato empezando a devorar el contenido quemándose así la lengua pero no se quejó, Kuroko, quien solo había pegado cuatro o cinco sorbos a los fideos dijo que ya estaba lleno y el pelirrojo encantado cogió el plato de este para comérselo. Todos rieron por ver a un Kagami salvaje, como si no hubiera comido en diez años, a él no le importó y rió junto a ellos. Después, al acabar, salieron de aquel restaurante y notaron el aire frío y congelado pegándoles en la cara, Kiyoshi y otros del equipo se fueron por un lado, ya era tarde y no había casi nadie caminando por las calles.

-Bien, yo también me iré -dijo Riko encogida de hombros-. Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

Kagami y Kuroko le dijeron un simple adiós con la mano, ya que los demás chicos que quedaban se fueron junto a ella. Caminando un corto periodo de tiempo Taiga se despidió de Tetsuya y se fue para casa, solo, pensó entonces en el partido de esta tarde, en Aomine, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan insoportable ese idiota?

Abrió con rapidez la puerta de casa y corrió directo a tumbarse en la cama, no pensaba ducharse ni cambiarse, con el frío que tenía en su cuerpo ni pensarlo. Entonces el teléfono sonó, Kagami lo alcanzó estirando el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche, la llamada inundaba la habitación con una insoportable melodía, que Kagami estaba cansado de escuchar pero le daba pereza cambiarla por otra. Observó medio dormido el nombre y el número de la persona.

-¿Mi... madre? -frunció el ceño, ¿qué hacía su madre llamándole a esas horas? No tuvo otro remedio que apretar el botón para ver lo que decía y quería su madre-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas?

-Hola cariño -la voz detrás del teléfono sonaba ronca y apagada y no dulce y harmoniosa como acostumbraba a ser-. ¿Estás bien?

-S... Sí... -carraspeó-. ¿Qué pasa? -volvió a preguntar.

-Cariño, vas a tener que hacer una cosa por tu propia cuenta -eludió la pregunta de Kagami. Este se incorporó sentándose sobre la cama y apoyando la espalda contra el cojín blanco y mullido que tenía-. Vas a tener que buscar trabajo para poder pagarte el piso... y todos los demás gastos.

-¿¡Qué!? -gritó por toda la habitación frunciendo el ceño, pues esa idea no le gustaba nada-. ¿Estás loca? ¡No tengo tiempo para trabajar! ¿Cómo quieres qué lo haga si por la mañana hasta las dos tengo clase y luego por las tardes entrenamiento? Y no olvidemos los partidos...

-Tendrás que hacerlo -interrumpió su madre detrás del teléfono-. Kagami, hijo, ahora mismo estoy en el hospital, me van a operar... de cáncer, estoy muy débil, y necesito el dinero para para poder pagármelo... -en el tono de voz de la madre de Kagami estaba reflejada la tristeza y el miedo. Kagami calló y abrió los ojos sorprendido, abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no querían salir-. Me detectaron cáncer hace algunos años, no te dije nada ni iba a hacerlo... -prosiguió ella viendo que su hijo no decía nada-. Y ahora, hace dos semanas, cuando tenía cita médica y me hicieron la revisión vieron... que había empeorado, y yo también notaba que algo iba mal en mi cuerpo, me hicieron análisis de sangre y sin duda alguna tenían que operarme o si no... moriría -Kagami llenó de aire sus pulmones, notaba que se había puesto tenso.

Hubo un largo silencio por los dos lados del teléfono, Kagami estaba captando la información recibida, incrédulo. Sus manos temblaban levemente y su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Tenía miedo acaso? ¿Kagami Taiga, el poderoso tigre, con ese sentimiento dentro de su cuerpo? Hasta las personas más fuertes y valientes tienen miedo, por alguna cosa, la más mínima que fuese, pero este era un miedo distinto, no el típico miedo a la oscuridad o a monstruos debajo de la cama, no, esas tonterías eran de niños de cinco años; sino miedo a perder a alguien muy querido que siempre estuvo a su lado, quien luchó por sacarlo adelante para ser quien ahora era. Sí, Kagami Taiga tenía un incondicional amor hacia su madre, la quería desde siempre, la cuidaba como a ninguna otra persona y siempre mostraba su lado más tierno junto a ella. Por muy ambicioso, por muy tenaz y agresivo que Kagami pudiera parecer siempre tenía aquel lado tierno, coqueto y amoroso que solo le dedicaba a ciertas personas, por no decir a una sola -y esa era su madre-, por eso, al escuchar aquella noticia fue como si un montón de piedras grandes y pesadas cayeran sobre él.

-Kagami, ¿estás ahí? -preguntó su madre algo preocupada, pues lo único que escuchaba era silencio-. Siento no habértelo contado... no tuve el valor necesario para hacerlo, creí que no llegaría a ser algo tan grave... -suspiró-. Pero ya verás que todo irá bien ¿eh?

-¿Cuándo... cuándo te operan? -rompió Taiga su propio silencio, frunciendo el ceño preocupado.

-No lo sé seguro -tosió ella, Kagami tuvo que apartar un poco el teléfono de su oreja por la fuerte y seca tos de la mujer-. En algunas semanas; es por eso que por si acaso, por si algún casual ocurriese algo, al menos tengas un trabajo para no quedarte sin dinero, ¿me entiendes?

Kagami apretó los dientes.

_Por si algún casual ocurriese algo..._ ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿A qué iba a morir? ¿A qué la operación no saldría bien? ¿Por qué Kagami sentía tanta inseguridad dentro de su cuerpo? La sentía desde hace algún tiempo; tiempo no... hace algunos días, tres o cuatro a lo mejor, sentía como si algo no estaba bien, como si algo ocurriría pero no sabía si sería bueno o malo, tampoco le dio mucha importancia, aunque ahora... ya sabía el por qué de su inseguridad.

Su madre... Su madre enferma de cáncer.

-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste, joder!? -Kagami no pudo aguantarse las ganas de gritar, pero lo dijo de forma bruta y grosera-. ¿¡Acaso no confiabas en mí!? Soy tu hijo, mamá, soy tu maldito hijo que ya tiene una cierta edad como para enterarse de la salud de su madre. ¿Y ahora me vienes con estas? ¿De qué si por algún casual ocurriese algo? ¿Me quieres decir ya, con eso, que vas a morir?

-Cálmate... por favor -su madre conocía muy bien Kagami, sabía como era su carácter y lo fácil que era de alterar.

-¿¡Qué me calme!? ¿Eres idiota acaso? -se levantó de la cama con un puño apretado-.

-Hijo... ya...

-¡No! -interrumpió Kagami-. Maldita sea, no quiero hablar contigo ahora. Gracias por confiar en mí, gracias por contarme todo lo que te pasaba... -le recriminó con cierta ironía y colgó, tirando el móvil en la mesita de noche el cual cayó rebotando varias veces y casi acabó en el suelo, aunque Kagami no le dio mucha importancia. Suspiró... suspiró cerrando los ojos, apretando los dientes y sus ahora sensibles puños. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto ahora? ¿Por qué a él? Pensaba arrepintiéndose de haber gritado a su madre, de haber colgado así como así y no apoyarla ni animarla para que se recuperase o se pusiera mejor.

Pero... el ser humano es así... ¿no? Lleno de errores, de falsas ideas que vienen en el momento a la cabeza y responder con ellas, de hacer acciones que luego perjudican y de decidir diferentes direcciones, diferentes caminos en la vida. Y Kagami, oh, el pobre Kagami Taiga había elegido una mala dirección, su orgullo no le permitió coger de nuevo el teléfono para pedir disculpas a su madre. Ella tan solo quería no preocuparle, quería que llevase una vida normal con sus compañeros y amigos; porque su madre conocía muy bien a Kagami, y sabía de sobra que si se lo hubiera dicho desde un principio el joven chico pelirrojo se quedaría con ella todos los días, él no hubiera ido a Japón si hubiese sido así, por eso, ella no le dijo nada.

Kagami se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, cerrando los ojos un tanto cansado; lo único que deseaba ahora era olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado, de hacer como si esta conversación no hubiera existido nunca, evadirse de la realidad...

-Mierda... -gruñó escondiendo la cara en la almohada. Pensó durante casi toda la noche y por lo tanto no pudo dormir bien. Pensó en que su madre se recuperaría, y que ya la llamaría el día siguiente por la tarde cuando las cosas estuviesen más relajadas.

Kagami siempre pensaba en positivo, su autoestima era bastante alta y nunca, en la vida, creyó que algo le saldría mal -aunque luego los resultados fuesen otros-, no se deprimía tan fácilmente como algunas otras personas. No, Kagami no lo haría, sabía bien de sobra que la operación sería todo un éxito y que la vida seguiría tal y como estaba hasta ahora pero haría caso a su madre y buscaría algún trabajo en algún bar o restaurante, de camarero.

Y la idea de verse vestido con un uniforme de trabajo no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos... tan solo con imaginar la cara que Riko pondría al verle de esa forma le hacía perder todas las ganas.

Llegó la mañana y el pelirrojo solo durmió unas pocas horas, se levantó estirando los músculos de su cuerpo mientras bostezaba de forma exagerada. Arrastrando los pies en el suelo y rascándose la nuca llegó al baño para asearse y hacer sus necesidades, también aprovechó para ducharse, y, aunque hiciese frío Kagami optó por darse una ducha de agua fría. Desayunó una simple tostada porque llegaba tarde a clase, ese día hacía frío y nubes grises e incluso negras comenzaban a formarse en el cielo. Corrió con la mochila en la espalda hasta llegar a su clase.

_Cinco minutos tarde... el profesor me echará la bronca. _Pero vio que la clase estaba cerrada y no había nadie dentro, decidió bajar al patio viendo allí a sus compañeros de clase, en un banco estaba sentado Kuroko con una libreta en sus manos, Taiga caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado dándole los buenos días, este le dijo que aquel día el maestro había faltado y Kagami soltó un grito de alegría ya que ni siquiera había hecho la tarea. El día pasó normal, como siempre; y después de clases Kagami no fue ni al entrenamiento de basket, donde Riko seguro que esperaba con ansias a que sus pupilos asistiesen, pero él tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

_¿Por donde comienzo a buscar trabajo? Tendría que entrar en los bares... o en las cafeterías pero... ¿qué les digo? Ni siquiera tengo experiencia..._

Entonces, como si fuera justo para él, como si Dios hubiese escuchado lo ocurrido, en una pequeña cafetería llamada "Oshi" en el cristal de la puerta de entrada ponía: "Necesitamos empleado. Urgente. No importa si tiene o no experiencia." Kagami entró sin dudarlo y se acercó a la barra, donde un hombre de mediana edad preparaba un café. Era una cafetería pequeña y tranquila, en una zona donde la gente no solía frecuentar pero que aún así había dos personas sentadas en una de las mesas, una pareja, o eso creía Kagami. Un puñado de mesas cuadradas, de madera, estaban repartidas por toda la cafetería y una tenue luz iluminaba aquel lugar. Aunque Kagami se preguntó el por qué de encender las luces ahora, si había ventanas anchas, al lado de algunas mesas, que permitían observar el exterior, y la claridad -no mucha aquel día por el mal tiempo- que entraba dentro del lugar hacía que no se necesitasen luces artificiales. Aquella cafetería tenía un aura hostil, agradable y gratificante y el olor a café molido penetraba en las fosas nasales de Kagami. Se fijó en una vieja radio la cual sonaba con música vieja, pero relajante. El hombre, con arrugas en su cara, clavó su mirada en los ojos rojos de Kagami, este un tanto desconfiado apartó la vista, rozando con su dedo índice la madera de la barra.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, joven? -preguntó el hombre poniéndose delante de Kagami, al otro lado de la barra, su voz sonó grave y ronca. Taiga le miró con disimulo, observando que tenía una uniforme de color marrón, no muy oscuro, y una corbata de color negro, un pelo gris cubría su cabeza.

-¿Buscáis empleados, verdad? -Kagami habló con amabilidad y decisión-. Necesito el trabajo -el hombre abrió un poco los ojos, ¿parecía sorprendido? El pelirrojo no lo supo muy bien.

-Bien... -se limpió las manos con una toalla que tenía colgada en el cinturón de los pantalones y fijó de nuevo su vista en Kagami-. Es todo tuyo, chico, ¿cuándo quieres comenzar?

Fin del capítulo primero. Dentro de poco subiré el segundo ^^ Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, bueno, estos días no pude escribir porque estaba un poco liada; tenía trabajos y exámenes en el instituto y todos esos rollos que ya conocéis XD -para los que van al instituto lo saben- **

**Nee~ y que más... Nada más creo, ¡ah sí! Muchas gracias por las personas que han leído el primer capítulo. Estoy muy feliz :)**

**Y bueno, tengo que deciros que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con el anime, que ni siquiera he acabado aún XD -¡me faltan pocos capítulos vale! Y con lo que me pude reír cuando llega Alex y está desnuda en casa de Kagami, que risa hahaha-, así que no sé si la madre de Kagami sale de verdad o qué. **

* * *

**Y nada, solo eso, espero que disfrutéis del segundo capítulo. **

**CAPÍTULO 2: ¿QUÉ NARICES HACES AQUÍ?**

-Es todo tuyo chico, ¿cuándo quieres comenzar?

Kagami abrió la boca, incrédulo, ¿de verdad fue tan fácil encontrar trabajo? Tardó un momento en reaccionar, quiso decir algo varias veces pero no encontró las palabras exactas. El hombre, que le miraba como esperando a que el pelirrojo contestase, al final se hartó y añadió:

-Mi nombre es Rinnosuke -aquel hombre aparentaba tener la edad de unos cincuenta años, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Kagami, además; tenía un aura agradable que emitía confianza-. Pero puedes llamarme Nosu-sama o Nosu-senpai, como desees -bromeó Rinnosuke.

-¿Heh? -soltó una fuerte carcajada que hizo que las personas que estaban sentadas en una de las mesas se giraran para observar, aunque disimuladamente-. Mejor te llamo _viejo_ y acabamos antes ¿no te parece?

Rinnosuke se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa en su rostro, acomodó varios platos y vasos en uno de los estantes que había al fondo de la barra mientras conversaba con Kagami. El pelirrojo también se había presentado ante él, hablándole, sobre todo, de su afición al básquet, de que llegaría a ser el mejor de todo Japón junto a su equipo, junto a Seirin, quien le había demostrado que podía superar todo y a todos, sin importar las circunstancias; y aunque perdieran se levantarían una y otra vez para volver a intentarlo, para luchar, para conseguir la victoria...

Porque desde que Kagami había entrado en Seirin no se había arrepentido ni una sola vez, ni de conocer a sus compañeros ni de jugar con ellos. Había conocido personas increíbles como Kuroko y los senpais, como la entrenadora, con esa mirada amenazante y con esa tímida sonrisilla que acobardaba a cualquiera. También se alegraba de haber conocido a rivales fuertes, a los miembros de la Generación Milagrosa, y más a Daiki...

"_¿Qué narices...? ¿Por qué he tenido que pensar en ese idiota?" _Habló aquella vocecilla con rabia y con cierto grado de odio -un odio cariñoso- en la mente del joven Taiga. Y hasta la semana que viene no se veían otra vez, ya que los entrenamientos con ambos equipos eran una vez por semana en las canchas interiores de la preparatoria Seirin.

"_Hasta la semana que viene, eh... Prepárate Aomine, no dejaré que me venzas esta vez..."_

Una leve sonrisa llena de entusiasmo se formó en la cara del pelirrojo, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y estaba más concentrado en sus pensamientos que en lo que le decía Rinnosuke.

-¿Me has entendido,_ doble ceja? __-_Rinnosuke también había optado por ponerle un apodo a su nuevo empleado, y ese le parecía el más correcto y gracioso. Apenas se habían conocido y tenían una gran confianza el uno con el otro; la música de la vieja radio cambió a otra canción, poniendo un tema de jazz o algo parecido, Kagami que no entendía de música no pudo saberlo al cien por cien.

-¿Qué? ¿Doble qué...? -frunció el ceño-. ¿¡Cómo que _doble ceja!?_ -gritó enfurruñado dándose cuenta por fin de su apodo-. Mira quien habla aquí, ¡_viejo! _

Después Kagami se tranquilizó y los dos se miraron, comenzando a reír; al pelirrojo le pareció muy simpático su jefe, porque lo era, él mismo se lo había dicho en la charla que tuvieron. Rinnosuke le habló sobre su hija, Yune, una joven de treinta años que iba a venir en unos cuantos días para ponerse a trabajar también porque ahora estaba de vacaciones en no sé donde. Y lo más importante que hablaron fueron los horarios de trabajo, los cuales se ajustaban muy bien a la rutina de Kagami.

Taiga cada mañana, de lunes a viernes, tenía clases de ocho a dos de la tarde, tiempo perfecto para irse a casa o al Maji Burguer para comer. Después de las clases tenía entrenamiento, no había días exactos porque Riko hacía las horas que quería siempre, pero normalmente empezaba a las tres después de la rutina de clases, todos los días -o casi todos-, y los fines de semana podía ser todo el día o solo unas pocas horas, como la entrenadora dijera. Rinnosuke le dio a elegir entre horario de mañana: abrir la cafetería a las siete y media e irse a las cinco. O horario de tarde: venir a trabajar a la cafetería de cinco y media hasta la hora del cierre -que normalmente era a las diez u once-. Kagami sin duda tuvo que elegir la segunda opción; el jefe le comentó que los días que tuviera algún partido de básquet o tuviera que hacer algún entrenamiento especial le dejaría libre, para que pudiera hacerlo sin problemas, el pelirrojo se lo agradeció con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los días que tenía que ir a trabajar eran todos excepto el domingo, en el cual cerraban la cafetería y dejaban un día de descanso al personal.

Pero su mente trabajó rápido y se dio cuenta de que casi no tendría tiempo para dedicarle al básquet.

"_Tan solo dos horas y media... que putada..." _Chasqueó entonces la lengua como signo de molestia, Rinnosuke se dio cuenta pero no comentó nada respecto al tema porque ya se lo imaginaba, sabía que Kagami tardaría en acostumbrarse a esta nueva rutina, y más conociendo su actitud. El chico pelirrojo era como un libro abierto, se podía ver claramente sus emociones y sentimientos pero el único defecto que tenía era que nunca se daba cuenta de las cosas más obvias y eso lo sabían a la perfección sus compañeros.

Rinnosuke sonrió compasivo, recordando los tiempos en el que era pequeño y se dio cuenta de que Taiga tenía una actitud muy parecida a la de cuando él era joven; una actitud decidida, con ganas de siempre dar más, de no rendirse nunca y aquel carácter agresivo que tenía, que con tan solo decirle una simple estupidez se picaba, gritaba e incluso pegaba. Oh... buenos tiempos aquellos, siendo un niño sin preocupaciones; sí, Rinnosuke, el viejo Rinnosuke echaba de menos ser pequeño como muchas otras personas.

La mesa que estaba ocupada se había ido hace tiempo y ahora la cafetería estaba completamente vacía; Rinnosuke y Kagami estuvieron hablando por más de dos horas, contándose cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el trabajo, cosas personales y divertidas que les habían pasado; como por ejemplo, Rinnosuke contó que de pequeño casi se cae en un pozo por culpa de un amigo suyo que le había asustado, que se había subido a un toro -creyendo que era manso- y había acabado por poco en el hospital, o más bien en el cementerio...

Y entonces Kagami se dio cuenta de que ya eran las cinco de la tarde, aquel día no había asistido al entrenamiento y Riko... no quería imaginar lo que le haría Riko el día siguiente, tragó saliva y una fina gota de sudor cayó por su sien.

-La entrenadora me va a matar... -susurró mordiéndose los labios, algo temeroso.

-¿Tan mala es? -Rinnosuke alcanzó una caja de cartón, de dimensiones no muy grandes y con una cinta adhesiva a su alrededor; se la entregó a Kagami quien la cogió sin saber lo que era y miró al hombre de cabellos grises, reflejando en sus ojos una pregunta que vendría siendo "¿Qué narices es esto?", Rinnosuke sonrió-. Ábrela, contiene una cosa que te hará falta porque... hoy va a ser tu primer día de trabajo, ¿has visto lo tarde que es? Creo que ya no puedes ir a jugar básquet -se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa en su rostro y fue a recibir a unos clientes que acababan de llegar.

Kagami, que estaba detrás de la barra, colocó la caja encima de ella, curioso por lo que podría ser; estiró un brazo cogiendo un cuchillo y cortó la cinta adhesiva que la cubría.

-¿Qué demonios...? -frunció el entrecejo sacando de la caja lo que venía siendo una vestimenta; una camisa de botones blanca y justamente de su talla, de manga larga y ajustada en las muñecas junto a una corbata negra; unos pantalones de color azabache, simples, sin ningún detalle en particular y un chaleco, de esos que Kagami solía ver a los camareros de otros bares, de color ocre con pinta formal y de tela fina, casi aterciopelada. Rinnosuke volvió, con una pequeña libreta en sus manos.

-Es tu uniforme ¿te gusta? -en cambio, Rinnosuke llevaba una chaqueta de traje del mismo color que el chaleco de Kagami, tal vez porque él era el jefe y debía portar algo más... como decirlo, ¿elegante? -. Te quedará bien, creo que es de tu talla ya que hace tiempo iba a venir un chico más o menos de tu estatura a trabajar, pero se tuvo que ir y el traje bueno, lo tuvimos que guardar.

Pero el pelirrojo no tenía una expresión, que digamos, de conformidad en su rostro. Había puesto una cara larga tan solo de escuchar que era su uniforme el cual estaba obligado a llevar si quería trabajar allí, pues los empleados tenían que mostrarse lo más elegantes que pudieran; y Rinnosuke pocos minutos después le entregó unos guantes blancos que también debía llevar.

-Es por la higiene -le comentó-. Bien, ya puedes ir a cambiarte; los baños están libres.

Le indicó con un dedo donde se encontraban, en un pequeño pasillo con dos puertas y dos dibujos en ellas; uno era el de las mujeres y el otro, por descarte, el de los hombres. Kagami entró arrastrando los pies y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se metió en uno de los cubículos y echó el pestillo dejando la caja con la ropa encima de la taza del váter. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba del uniforme de clase, dejando su torso bien marcado por los músculos al descubierto; soltó aire, algo molesto y comenzó a ponerse su nuevo uniforme en silencio. Al acabar salió, mirándose en el espejo que tenía en frente y viendo lo ridículo que estaba con un uniforme de camarero, aunque le venía a la perfección, ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño.

-Agh... -se quejó, resoplando-. ¿Tengo qué ir así... de veras?

Al pelirrojo no le gustaba llevar este tipo de cosas, y menos que le vean así otras personas, no quería imaginarse la cara de burla y de mofa de sus compañeros... no señor, y no se dejaría ver por nadie conocido. Estiró de la parte baja de los guantes haciendo que se acomodasen en su mano y cogió de vuelta la caja, en la que ahora yacía su otra ropa. Rinnosuke le había dicho que podía dejarla en el cuarto de empleados para recogerla después, el que justamente estaba al lado del baño de hombres. Kagami lo hizo, abriendo la puerta con una pequeña llave que su jefe le había entregado y dejando su uniforme a un lado del pequeño espacio, no había mucho, algunos productos de limpieza y poco más; pues en aquella cafetería tan solo trabajaban tres personas, incluido Kagami, Rinnosuke y el cocinero que de momento no había venido.

-Maldita sea... -gruñó-. No he podido ir a entrenar y encima... tengo que llevar este traje...

Pero agradeció en su mente haber encontrado trabajo tan rápido, porque de lo contrario podía haberse pasado una semana... un mes... incluso tres intentando encontrar algo, o tal vez en ese periodo de tiempo ya no lo necesitaría porque en cuanto a su madre la operasen y se recuperase del todo dejaría de trabajar.

"_Tal vez un mes... o dos, tampoco será tanto." _Recordó que la tenía que llamar, pero más tarde, por la noche, cuando llegase a casa; no iba a ser fácil para Kagami compaginar el estudio con el trabajo ni con el entrenamiento, si tenía exámenes debería, siempre, estudiar por las noches y hacer los deberes por las noches. "_Espero que no tardes mucho en recuperarte, mamá..."_

El pelirrojo salió cerrando de nuevo la puerta y se llenó los pulmones de aire, con un leve rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. Sí, Kagami Taiga estaba nervioso de llevar un traje, sentía cierta vergüenza pero no tenía otro remedio que salir ahí fuera y afrontar este duro reto -muy duro, sí-. Total, nadie de quien conocía le iba a ver ¿verdad? Porque esta cafetería, y justo en la calle en la que se encontraba no era muy visitada por sus compañeros...

Pero al salir de aquel pasillo el corazón le dio un vuelco, quedándose helado en su sitio, como una piedra y mirando a la persona que acababa de entrar... Aomine Daiki... Aomine Daiki había entrado en la cafetería, iba solo y con ropa casual, con un abrigo verde apagado cubriéndole el cuerpo.

"_¿Qué narices haces aquí, idiota? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado para que justo tú, Aomine Daiki, te presentes en el sitio en el que voy a trabajar?" _Decía en sus pensamientos y un cierto sudor cubrió su frente, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Aomine se había sentado en una de las mesas que yacían en la esquina, quitándose el abrigo que tenía puesto, llevaba un jersey de color beige, no prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba en su alrededor pues tenía una revista en sus manos que contemplaba con cierto interés.

Rinnosuke, viendo a su empleado ya vestido con el uniforme desde la barra le dedicó una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase, este lo hizo con cierta rigidez en sus piernas, colocándose justo en frente de la cara de su jefe y echando miradas preocupadas y nerviosas hacia el sitio donde Aomine estaba sentado.

-El uniforme te...

-¿Por qué está aquí? -preguntó rápido, refiriéndose a Aomine e interrumpiendo a Rinnosuke.

-¿Te refieres al chico del pelo azul? -este le miró, clavando sus ojos grises en los rojos de Kagami-. Oh... no me digas... -se formó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro-. ¿Es tu amigo y te da vergüenza? Pues que casualidad... es tu primer cliente, te lo encargo.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó en un susurro-. No es mi amigo, al contrario, es mi mayor rival y... y no pienso ir a atenderle, no con estas pintas -apretó los labios, se negaba ser visto por la persona que menos quería...

-¿Te estás acobardando? -hizo una risita Rinnosuke-. No creí esto de ti ¿sabes? A mí que me había parecido ver un carácter decidido, sin miedo a nada... pero ya ves, las apariencias engañan... ¿no? -la voz del hombre sonaba un tanto burlona, y Kagami no se calló ante la provocación.

-¿Cobarde, yo? Heh, observa, viejo -separó sus codos de la barra, los cuales apenas unos segundos estaban apoyados allí-. Kagami Taiga no es ningún cobarde, que te quede claro.

Pero su expresión no indicaba lo mismo, tenía los puños apretados e inspiraba aire muchas veces seguidas, las piernas le temblaban levemente; el peliazul aún no se percató de la presencia del pelirrojo ya que seguía muy concentrado en aquella revista que tenía en sus manos.

Esas piernas fuertes, que le permitían saltar tan alto en los partidos, que le permitían correr tan rápido sobre la arena temblaban, y temblaban por su rival, de miedo, de vergüenza, de nerviosismo.

Kagami se acercó y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al estar al lado de Aomine, tan cerca... y él, como un idiota, aún sin darse cuenta.

-... -Kagami carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta-. ¿Q-Qué quieres tomar? -la voz le tembló a causa de los nervios que se revolvían en su barriga, incontrolables y fuertes.

El peliazul frunció el entrecejo y miró hacia su lado, examinando la figura que había; grande y musculoso ahí estaba Kagami Taiga, aunque con su uniforme no parecía tan fiero como de costumbre. Daiki tardó unos segundos más en reconocer que era el tigre, su mayor rival, en darse cuenta de la situación; entonces enarcó las cejas y una media sonrisa de burla se formó en sus labios.

-¿Hah? -emitió una risa por las fosas nasales-. ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?

-Tsk -chasqueó la lengua molesto y desvió la mirada, avergonzado-. Cállate, idiota, y dime lo que quieres tomar -dijo con brusquedad.

-Esto es una situación muy graciosa ¿no? -Aomine, desde su asiento, y con medio cuerpo girado hacia el pelirrojo mostraba una divertida sonrisa en sus labios-. Y creo que deberías tratar a los clientes con más suavidad, no querrás que te echen el primer día de trabajo ¿verdad?

-No me jodas, imbécil -resopló Kagami, mirando de reojo al peliazul-. O me dices lo que quieres o me voy y te quedas aquí sentado con las ganas.

-Oh... sí, tengo tanto miedo de quedarme aquí plantado -Daiki bostezó y estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza-. Mi nuevo camarero me va a abandonar... ya ves tú, mira como tiemblo -habló con sarcasmo y burla, Kagami entornó los ojos y una ceja le palpitó como signo de molestia por las palabras del joven pelirrojo. Oh, Taiga no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil a ese idiota, no después de aquella provocación y de aquel tono de voz burlesco. Hizo media sonrisa.

-Te acuerdas... el invierno pasado... la Winter Cup...

-Sí, sí -dijo con cierto desinterés-. Me ganaste, no hace falta repetírmelo otra vez, ¿pero sabes que es lo más gracioso de todo? Que desde entonces no me has ganado ni una vez más... y ahora, señor camarero, tráigame un café solo junto a un trozo de tarta de manzana... _por favor -_rió por lo bajo cerrando la revista y guardándola en la bandolera negra que yacía a su lado.

Kagami apretó los dientes; era cierto que ya había pasado un año desde entonces, un año en el que Kagami había hecho mucha más amistad con sus compañeros, había ganado partidos infinitas veces y había mejorado y progresado mucho; pero también era cierto que él y Aomine no se vieron mucho desde aquel momento; coincidían, sí, aunque solo algunas veces, como por ejemplo en las canchas callejeras de baloncesto en las cuales se paraban a jugar, junto a Kise, que a veces venía y junto a Kuroko. Y ahora, en dos meses volvían a enfrentarse de nuevo; el partido era justamente el día antes de Navidad, por la mañana, y Kagami no tenía ninguna duda de que iba a ganar.

El frío dentro de aquella cafetería no se apreciaba, más bien hacía calor por el calefactor que estaba encendido. La música relajaba el ambiente pero no entre los dos rivales, no entre el tigre y la pantera; el pelirrojo con una mueca de molestia apretó los puños.

-¡No te he ganado porque no quiero que te asustes al ver mis mejoradas habilidades! -gruñó el pelirrojo-. No quiero verte llorando como una nena... Aunque sería muy gracioso.

Aomine levantó una ceja.

-¿Hah? ¿Como una nena? -alargó las palabras, disfrutaba viendo como el pelirrojo se enfadaba-. Nunca va a pasar eso, Bakagami, y lo sabes muy bien... sería al revés ¿no crees? Total, con habilidades nuevas o no jamás podrás vencerme otra vez.

-Serás... -y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una figura de más baja estatura y de pelo gris apareció por detrás suya, pegándole un puñetazo en la cabeza haciendo que Kagami se quejara y emitiera un "¡Ay!" frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Deja de discutir de una maldita vez, narices! -gritó Rinnosuke-. ¿Así es como piensas trabajar? ¿Discutiendo con la gente? ¡Anda, atiéndelo ya!

-S... sí... -Kagami se alejó arrastrando los pies algo decepcionado y con un leve dolor en su cabeza; no, así no podía terminar aquella pelea con Aomine, ya lo arreglaría en otro momento. Tal vez con uno a uno...

Aomine, aunque Taiga aún no lo supiera, era un cliente habitual en la cafetería; venía cada día sobre las seis de la tarde a tomarse una café y un trozo de tarta diferente desde hacía poco más de medio año, y ahora; que estaba el pelirrojo allí disfrutaría más su estancia porque podría hacer enfadar a alguien; a alguien a quien -aunque no lo deseaba admitir- tenía cierto cariño.

-Mira que llega a ser idiota ese Kagami... -comentó el peliazul con media sonrisa, Rinnosuke aún seguía allí.

-Es un buen chico, me alegro de que hubiera sido él, y no otra persona, en coger este puesto de trabajo -dijo con algo de orgullo-. Y qué casualidad lo vuestro... ¿Sabes? Estuvimos hablando un largo rato y no paraba de comentarme cosas acerca de ti; siento mucha confianza con él aunque solo nos conozcamos de unas pocas horas...

-¿De mí? -su expresión despreocupada y aburrida se tornó en una de sorpresa, aunque rápidamente su gesto cambió de nuevo, volviendo al del principio-. Es lo que hay conocer a Kagami... -bostezó de nuevo, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos; hoy, como todos los días, tenía entrenamiento pero no le dio las santísimas ganas de ir-. Es cierto que somos rivales y nos _odiamos_, pero creo que eso hace que, por alguna razón, estemos unidos. Tanto él como yo sabemos que en realidad, nuestra rivalidad hace que tengamos esta extraña amistad.

-Te daré un consejo; yo por mi parte entablaría amistad con él, pero amistad de amigos, no de rivales; algo me da... que deberías hacerlo, como una corazonada, pero no me hagas mucho caso.

Rinnosuke y Aomine también confiaban el uno con el otro; al principio el moreno era tan solo un cliente normal pero después, a lo largo del tiempo, fue siendo algo más que un cliente. Rinnosuke comenzó a hablar con él y aunque Daiki no se mostrase muy animado a mantener una charla con el dueño de la cafetería al final acabó por hacerse un amigo, o más bien un compañero suyo. Y que Kagami empezase a trabajar en este local había sido total casualidad.

El pelirrojo, después de cinco minutos apareció con una bandeja de color plateada, pequeña y con varios detalles a sus laterales; su jefe le había mostrado donde se encontraba cada cosa, tenedores, cuchillos, cucharas... los que Kagami podía coger con total libertad.

Rinnosuke tuvo que ir a atender a otras personas que habían entrado, con las caras frías por el congelado aire que hacía fuera y con un perceptible vaho al hablar que había desaparecido a los pocos segundos de haber entrado dentro del cálido local.

-Aquí tienes tu maldito café -pronunció casi como un gruñido.

-También había pedido un trozo de tarta, ¿o es qué tu diminuto cerebro no te permite recordar más de una cosa? -Kagami se controló para no tirarle el café caliente en la cara, lo dejó encima de un platito en la mesa delante de Aomine. Kagami chasqueó la lengua, sin embargo no respondió a la provocación de Aomine, no le salía a cuenta.

-Cierra tu boca -resopló-. No queda más tarta de manzana, pero no te preocupes, va a estar lista en unos momentos, porque yo mismo la voy a preparar -se apoyó los puños en las caderas y mostraba un sonrisa llena de orgullo-. Y te vas a quedar boquiabierto.

-Más te gustaría a ti... -puso el azúcar en el café y comenzó a removerlo con movimientos lentos y sin ganas-. Lo que sea, pero ya, tengo hambre; y a todo esto... ¿Por qué has comenzado a trabajar? -le miró con aquellos ojos azules, penetrantes y los cuales siempre se mostraban desinteresados o desafiantes.

-Pues... -desvió un poco la mirada, algo incómodo por la pregunta, Kagami no deseaba contarle a nadie de sus problemas ni a sus amigos, eran cosas suyas que resolvería por su propia cuenta.

Aomine comprendió aquella mirada y giró su cabeza de nuevo hacia la taza de café, hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera y dijo:

-Solo vete y hazme de una maldita vez la tarta de manzana con la que me voy a quedar boquiabierto.

Eso había sonado como un desafío y a Kagami le encantaban los desafíos. Se fue sin decir nada más, sus habilidades en la cocina eran considerablemente buenas por no decir geniales; se encontró con Rinnosuke preparando un té y le preguntó si podía usar la cocina, este dudó al principio pero acabó aceptando sin saber muy bien si fiarse o no del pelirrojo. Kagami entró por una puerta marrón la cual daba a la cocina, una cocina de tamaño normal y con todo lo necesario para poder cocinar. Los muebles, mesas, estantes, neveras, etc, eran de un color grisáceo plateado, un tanto apagado, y estaba completamente vacía, ¿dónde se encontraría el cocinero?

-Bien, ¡comencemos y acabemos cuanto antes! -gritó Kagami con una sonrisa en su boca.

**Fin~ Espero que os haya gustado XD. Bueno, sí, se que al principio puede parecer aburrido y tal pero quiero que le deis una oportunidad al fic, porque después vienen cosas guays e interesantes -al menos cuando me las imaginó son así xD- **

**Y nada, comentarios y reviews son bien recibidos.**

**Siguiente capítulo: Pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada qué decir, solo que... tengo mucho frío y mi casa parece un cubito de hielo XDXD**

**Ah sí, y aquí está -en el capítulo- la receta de manzana para que podáis hacerla (?)**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí se los dejo.**

**Capítulo 3: DISCUSIÓN**

Kagami se quitó los guantes guardándolos en un bolsillo de sus pantalones, se remangó y se crujió los dedos, listo para hacer la tarta de manzana.

-Bien... -se puso delante de la nevera y posó un dedo en su labio, pensativo-. Cuatro manzanas, ciento ochenta gramos de harina, dos huevos...

A medida que iba diciendo aquellos ingredientes sacaba las cosas que necesitaba, dentro de la nevera había más de una docena de huevos por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse. Uno casi se le cayó al suelo y Kagami tuvo que hacer piruetas para que al otro no le pasara lo mismo; la harina tardó en encontrarla pues abría cajón por cajón hasta que al final la vio, justo al lado del microondas -es decir, que ni estaba en un cajón y Kagami ha hecho el tonto buscándola. Y las manzanas reposaban en una cesta con varias frutas en su interior, cogió las cuatro más maduras que encontró.

-Medio sobre de levadura, cien gramos de azúcar moreno...

Seguía diciendo aquellos ingredientes, como si fuera una máquina que estuviera repitiendo un texto de algún libro, encontró los demás ingredientes con facilidad, ya iba conociendo más o menos la cocina y eso que solo había estado unos pocos minutos. Rinnosuke no entró en ella y tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo y Kagami lo agradeció, ya que al pelirrojo no le gustaba cocinar con gente delante suya; tal vez por la vergüenza o tal vez porque se ponía nervioso; y aunque no se viera, Kagami era una persona vergonzosa aunque con las personas con las cuales tenía cierta confianza esa vergüenza desaparecía.

-Mermelada y mantequilla...

Dijo entonces los últimos ingredientes de su lista mental; después de eso comenzó a prepararla, cogió y mezcló la harina, la levadura, los huevos, el azúcar y dos manzanas -las cuales tuvo que cortar en dados- y la leche en la batidora, enchufó la máquina y comenzó a triturar.

Lo que hizo después de que los ingredientes quedasen homogéneos fue verter la mezcla en un molde, untado con mantequilla y espolvoreado con harina para que no se pegase; Kagami probó la mezcla que estaba deliciosa, ese idiota de Aomine se iba a quedar con la boca abierta cuando probase el exquisito postre.

Cogió un cuchillo y comenzó a pelar dos manzanas con verdadera rapidez, Kagami ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer aquellas cosas; las cortó en láminas y cubrió la superficie de la tarta con ellas. De pequeño, antes de irse a Japón, cada fin de semana le preparaba a su madre una tarta o alguna comida diferente y ella disfrutaba viendo como su hijo hacía todo aquello; Kagami aprendió a cocinar solo, sin ayuda de nadie, a los ocho años ya había desarrollado aquella afición por la cocina, aunque al principio los platos le salían... como decirlo, chamuscados o asquerosos, pero Kagami no dejó de intentarlo hasta que le salía todo a la perfección.

Cogió la tarta con delicadeza y la metió dentro del horno, el cual estaba a ciento ochenta grados -y precalentado anteriormente- y allí debía estar durante cuarenta y cinco minutos.

¿Qué iba a hacer Kagami durante ese tiempo? Decidió salir de la cocina y vio como toda la cafetería se había llenado de golpe, el pelirrojo se soprendió; Rinnosuke se veía apurado, yendo de un lado a otro, hasta que se percató en Kagami y se acercó a él.

-¡Espabila! -le ordenó-. No te he contratado para que estés aquí como un poste, _doble ceja -_y antes de que Kagami pudiera decirle un par de cositas a Rinnosuke éste se fue con un pequeño plato de dangos, tal vez de acompañamiento para alguna bebida.

Echó un vistazo por toda la cafetería posando su vista en un chico de pelo azul oscuro; Aomine seguía allí y tenía una expresión despreocupada y removía su café una y otra vez... una y otra vez... aburrido. ¿Cuándo narices llegaba esa sorprendente tarta que tanto decía Kagami? Habían pasado más de diez minutos y Aomine esperaba ahí como un idiota... esperaba por ese idiota de Kagami. El café ya se le había enfriado y tampoco es que quisiera irse... no aún... porque él, porque Aomine Daiki quería probar la tarta de Kagami, quería encontrarle algún fallo, quería burlarse de él y quería ver la reacción del pelirrojo, porque le gustaba verle en ese estado.

Kagami se acercó a él y no se fijó en Rinnosuke, el cual le enviaba miradas fulminantes esperando a que Kagami captase alguna.

-Tendrás que esperar un rato -le dijo Kagami-. Porque ahora mismo está en el horno...

-... -Aomine rodó los ojos en blanco y soltó aire, cansado-. Más vale que sea buena, idiota, porque si no te la estampo en la cara.

-¿¡Eh!? -frunció el ceño-. Lo haces y te mato -gruñó-. O mejor te venzo en un uno a uno.

-¿Hah? ¿Vencerme tú? -hizo una risa divertida-. ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos esta noche, después de qué acabes el trabajo?

-¿Qué? -abrió un poco la boca, sorprendido, pues Aomine no era el tipo de persona que andaba ofreciendo ese tipo de cosas, más bien era el pelirrojo quien lo hacía-. Está bien... Ahomine, no deberías haberme desafiado, sabes quien es el mejor de los dos -Daiki levantó las cejas, incrédulo, pero no respondió; no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo ya que Rinnosuke empezó a echarle la bronca a Kagami en medio de toda la cafetería.

-¿Crees esto normal? ¿Estar hablando con una persona cuándo hay mucha gente que atender? -Kagami tenía la cabeza gacha, ruborizado y con los labios apretados; toda la gente miraba hacia ellos dos echando pequeñas risitas-. Si este es el primer día y estás así, no quiero imaginarme lo que pasará dentro de un mes; aunque claro, ¡con este comportamiento no vas a durar ni una semana!

Aomine mostraba una sonrisa burlona y Kagami le echaba miradas de reojo, irritado. Cuando Rinnosuke acabó su charla el pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que empezar a servir cafés, cervezas y tés; no tenía ninguna experiencia en este trabajo y el jefe tuvo que ayudarle un poco, algo enfadado ya que algunos clientes estaban empezando a quejarse.

Kagami captó todo muy rápido de como debía hacer las cosas y el tiempo se le pasó volando recordando una cosa... la tarta de manzana. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces?

-Aquí tiene -dejó una copa de vino en la mesa de un cliente y corrió por detrás del mostrador, dejando la bandeja en la barra y entrando rápidamente en la cocina; el horno soltaba humo-. Mierda... mierda..., espero que no se haya quemado.

Apagó el horno y lo abrió dejando que todo el humo saliese al exterior, tosió para luego observar la tarta, sorprendentemente no se había quemado sino al revés, estaba a la perfección, blanda en el interior y tostadita a los lados. Con ayuda de unos guantes la sacó y luego la desmoldó, buscó un pincel por la cocina y al encontrarlo cogió mermelada de albaricoque y untó la superficie de la tarta con ella.

Ésta quedó brillante, exquisita y tenía una pinta que nadie podía resistirse. Rinnosuke entró, con el ceño fruncido.

-Kagami Tai... -y antes de echarle la bronca de nuevo observó en las manos de Taiga el plato con el postre-. Vaya... -empezó a asentir con la cabeza-. Nada mal... Y huele deliciosa... -cerró los ojos abriendo sus orificios nasales mientras inspiraba el aroma rico que salía de la tarta-. ¿De veras la has hecho tú?

-¿Acaso ves a otra persona aquí dentro, _viejo_? -sonrió con orgullo-. Pues claro que la he hecho yo, y puedo hacer esto y mucho más.

-Te perdono esta vez... _doble ceja_, pero te lo pido por favor, no seas tan descuidado con tus clientes -suspiró-. Mañana procederé a hacerte el contrato.

-Oh, no... No hace falta, es solo un trabajo temporal ¿sabes? Se me olvidó comentarte que mi madre está en el hospital y me ha pedido que busque un trabajo por _si pasara algo _-su tono de voz se apagó un poco y contempló el suelo-. Pero supongo que todo irá bien -sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.

-La cosa más importante y encima se te olvida decírmela... -posó una mano en su frente-. Vamos bien, Kagami Taiga... Pero puedes confiar en mí para lo que quieras -dijo algo más serio-. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, gracias -dio unos pasos hacia delante y salió por la puerta con la tarta en sus manos, cogió un tenedor y un cuchillo y se acercó a la mesa de Aomine, el cual estaba jugando a un estúpido juego de móvil.

La mitad de la gente que había estado en la cafetería ya se había ido, y tan solo quedaban tres o cuatro mesas con personas en ellas. Kagami dejó la tarta de manzana enfrente de Aomine.

-Siento la espera -se sentó enfrente de él, recostando los codos en la mesa y agachando la cabeza, cansado, esto había sido un trabajo muy duro para él aunque no hubiera hecho casi nada y habría preferido hacer un triple entrenamiento de básquet a esto, que al menos le divertía más. Recordó entonces que tampoco comió y la barriga empezó a rugirle con demasiada fuerza.

-Bueno... -Aomine se mostró indiferente aunque la realidad era que le sorprendió bastante, tenía una pinta deliciosa-. Tampoco es tan... sorprendente.

-Pruébala -Kagami le miró, esperando alguna reacción que le delatara. Aomine partió un pequeño trozo de tarta, esta mostraba una contextura blanda y bien horneada y pinchó con los dientes del tenedor en el trozo llevándoselo a la boca. Lo masticó y su paladar se quedó con ganas de comer más de esa maravilla; el sabor a manzana resaltaba entre todo lo demás, dulce, sabroso, blando y luego la masa, una masa fina, que también tenía un toque acaramelado y crujiente-. ¿Y bien?

-Hm -se encogió de hombros-. No es para tanto... -dijo con orgullo, no quería decir que en verdad le gustaba; su mano partió otro trozo y antes de que Aomine pudiera llevárselo a la boca Kagami le quitó el tenedor y se comió el pequeño trozo-. Oi, ¿qué haces?

-No he comido en todo el día -cogió el cuchillo y partió la tarta por la mitad-. No creerías que era toda para ti ¿no?

Rinnosuke los observó y se formó una sonrisa inconsciente en sus labios; veía como los chicos discutían por el único tenedor que Kagami llevó a la mesa y hacían pucheros cuando el otro se lo cogía. Era cierto que podía haberle dicho a Taiga que pusiera la tarta en el mostrador para venderla, porque era preciosa y se veía riquísima y seguramente la gente no tardaría en querer probarla, y que solo le diera un trozo a Aomine pero verlos así, divirtiéndose, le daba más placer aún que conseguir dinero porque se acordaba de su hija, de cuando era pequeña y de él mismo; y Rinnosuke era una persona que disfrutaba viendo la sonrisa de los adolescentes y esos dos... No sabía lo que pasaba, pero Rinnosuke notaba algo en ellos, algo especial que no podía explicar con palabras. Ellos no eran simples rivales ni adversarios, sino algo más... algo más que aún no sabían.

-Oh venga Bakagami, dame el tenedor, ya te has comido más de media tarta -refunfuñó, Kagami había logrado irritarle.

-Pero si no te gustaba, idiota.

-¡No dije eso!

-¿Heh? -le miró con sonrisa burlona-. Si reconoces que te gusta te daré el tenedor, y si no, tendrás que comerlo con la mano.

Y mientras Aomine le respondía que antes de reconocer algo delante de él haría cualquier otra cosa Rinnosuke despidió a las últimas personas que se fueron del local. Las horas habían pasado volando y el reloj que colgaba de una pared marcaba las nueve de la noche. En aquella cafetería no había tele, solo la vieja radio que seguía emitiendo música: un tema de rock. Y normalmente a partir de esta hora no solía venir nadie más.

Fuera, en la calle, estaba todo oscuro y hoy más de lo normal, ya que había nubes que cubrían el cielo queriendo soltar el agua que retenían. Rinnosuke se acercó a la mesa de la única persona que aún estaba en la cafetería discutiendo con Kagami; Aomine logró quitarle el tenedor por su propia cuenta y se comió dos cachos que quedaban de un bocado y ahora tenía los mofletes como un hámster cuando retenía su comida en ellos.

-Kagami, has terminado por hoy -Rinnosuke levantó una ceja viendo a Aomine intentando no atragantarse con la comida-. Mañana nos vemos a las cinco y media -giró de nuevo su vista hacia el pelirrojo el cual tenía en su mirada un brillo divertido.

-Claro, _viejo._

Taiga se levantó para ir a por sus cosas. Y mientras Rinnosuke recogió la mesa de Aomine, éste se puso el abrigo y caminó hacia la puerta de salida esperando a Kagami; pues ellos dos tenían algo pendiente. Kagami salió del pasillo con la mochila del instituto en la espalda y aún con el uniforme del trabajo puesto.

-¿Te ayudamos en algo? -ofreció Aomine.

-No, gracias, ya me encargo de todo -sonrió Rinnosuke despidiéndose-. Os veo a los dos mañana.

-¿Cómo? -frunció el ceño el pelirrojo-. ¿A él por qué?

-Idiota, vengo aquí casi todos los días -salieron del local y Kagami se encogió de hombros por el frío, caminaban hacia las canchas de baloncesto.

Las calles estaban desiertas y solo se escuchaba el eco de los zapatos de los dos jóvenes que andaban a paso lento. Las farolas tenían sus luces encendidas iluminando la ciudad, como pequeñas estrellas en el cielo, y el motor de los coches era nulo, nadie pasaba por ahí en aquellos momentos.

-¿Momoi no viene contigo? -preguntó Taiga algo curioso al no ver a la chica de pelo rosa en todo el día, ya que normalmente siempre acompañaba a todos los sitios a Daiki.

-No, le dije que también necesito mis momentos a solas -respondió sin muchas ganas-. Al principio no le gustó la idea pero al final lo comprendió y acabó aceptando... aunque me veo que dentro de nada está encima de mi otra vez... -suspiró-. Pero no puedo quejarme, Satsuki es mi amiga desde la infancia y siempre hace lo posible por mí, ya sea en el básquet o en cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Saldrías con ella? -le miró. Ésta era la primera vez que mantenían una charla normal y no comenzaban a discutir como dos tontos por cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué? -el peliazul observó también a Kagami ruborizándose un poco por la pregunta-. ¡No! No me gusta, imbécil, no estoy para novias ahora, encima es mi amiga y a ella tampoco le gusto... aunque claro, seguro que hay muchas chicas que me desean -dijo con cierta soberbia en su tono de voz y una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Y con un chico? -Kagami hablaba neutral, sin poner ningún tipo de sentimiento en su voz. Miraba al frente y el vaho blanco salía por su boca.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -en cambio Aomine le miraba.

-¿Cómo que qué quiero decir? ¿Está claro, no? Si saldrías con un chico -el pelirrojo estaba ligeramente ruborizado a causa del frío y temblaba levemente.

¿Salir con un chico? Aomine nunca había pensado en eso pero... la respuesta era un no... ¿verdad? Y además ¿a qué venían esas preguntas? ¿Acaso Kagami...? No, no, no, Daiki descartó esa idea, era imposible que ese idiota estuviera... enamorado de él, simplemente era... era... ¿y si...?

El moreno observó con el ceño fruncido a su rival, el cual miraba hacia delante; se fijo en su leve sonrojo y se sonrojó de golpe él también. ¿Qué narices había sido eso? ¿Por qué había observado tan detenidamente el rostro de Kagami? Éste no pareció percatarse y Aomine se dio cuenta que estaba tardando en contestar.

-Pues no... simplemente no me gustan los chicos -contestó impasible, como siempre.

-Ah, ya veo.

Pero no... Tan solo había sido una estúpida pregunta, nada del otro mundo, ¿y a qué venía ese "Ah, ya veo"? ¿Acaso Kagami se ha molestado o algo? ¿Esperaba una respuesta cómo "Sí, me gustas tú, seamos novios"? Aomine decidió olvidarse de esa tema; joder, no se podía comer la cabeza por una simple pregunta que cualquier persona le podía haber hecho a la perfección y encima, ¿cómo Kagami iba a quererle? Primera cosa: es un chico; y segunda cosa: eran rivales. Y Daiki ni siquiera se podía imaginar con un chico y menos con _ese_ chico; le gustaban las mujeres, y mucho -y no por todas esas revistas que tenía en su habitación-.

Llegaron a las canchas de básquet unos quince minutos después y Kagami se quitó el chaleco que tenía para ir tan solo con la camisa blanca; Aomine sacó una pelota de su mochila y también se desabrochó el abrigo, dejándolo todo a un lado.

-Bien... -comenzó a botar el balón delante de Kagami, yacían en medio del campo-. ¿Estás preparado?

-Siempre lo estoy, idiota.

Aomine arqueó su cuerpo hacia delante, mirando fijamente a los ojos del tigre y apartó la vista rápidamente hacia el suelo... No pudo mantener la mirada con él... ¿fue acaso por la conversación de antes? "_Joder... ¿qué mierda me pasa?"_ pensó el moreno e intentó mirarlo de nuevo, esta vez no apartó sus ojos azules del pelirrojo. Aomine botó el balón varias veces antes de correr por el lado izquierdo de Kagami pero éste, antes de que el peliazul le cruzara, de un manotazo la posesión del balón fue a parar en sus manos y corrió hacia delante, hacia la canasta; Aomine no se lo puso tan fácil y en pocos segundos ya corría al lado de Taiga.

-¡Cómo si pudieras detenerme ahora! -gritó Kagami pero, entonces, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, éste paró en seco y Aomine cogió el balón antes de que se alejara; Kagami se acercó al montón de cosas y entre todas ellas yacía su móvil con la pantalla encendida y con el molesto tono de llamada de siempre-. Mi madre... mierda, se me olvidó llamarla -pulsó la tecla posando su móvil en la oreja-. Hola.

-Hola, cariño ¿cómo vas? -su tono era más jovial y cariñoso, no como el de ayer-. Yo ya estoy mucho mejor, pero sigo en el hospital.

-Me alegro que estés mejor -Kagami comenzó a caminar un poco por la cancha, alejándose de Aomine-. Y bueno, yo no puedo quejarme, he encontrado trabajo ¿sabes? En una cafetería, el dueño es muy majo -sonrió.

-¿Tan pronto? -dijo extrañada detrás del teléfono-. Está muy bien pero... ¿de qué hora a qué hora? ¿Cuánto te pagan? ¿Y los estudios, puedes compaginarlos bien?

-Sí mamá... -resopló-. Hoy ya he trabajado, el horario es de cinco y media hasta el cierre, que hoy ha sido a las nueve; el dinero que me pagan es de ciento veinticinco mil yenes (como 900 euros) pero los estudios no me preocupan, lo que más me preocupa es el básquet... no tendré tiempo...

-Taiga... -suspiró su madre-. Ya empezamos con el tema del básquet... no sé ni por qué te he apuntado a una preparatoria de ese deporte en Japón, perfectamente aquí podrías estudiar otra cosa, pero no, al final tuviste que convencerme. ¡Estás todos los días igual! -gritó enfadada-. ¿Qué harás cuándo te quedes paralítico de un brazo o algo así? Porque el básquet no te dará para comer pero si fueras profesor, o cualquier otra cosa...

-Joder mamá... -empezó a hablar en inglés, pues no deseaba que Aomine escuchara sobre que discutían-. ¿¡Por qué estás tú siempre igual!? ¡Si quiero hago básquet, porque es mi vida y hago lo que quiero! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Tú no tienes que decidir por mí, maldición! ¡Si a ti tu madre te ha obligado a estudiar lo que ella quería no es mi problema!

-¡No hables así de la abuela! Bien que ella también dice que deberías ser algo tipo médico, ¡o cocinero! ¡Pero no, tienes que ir porque sí a ese deporte! No hijo, no, esto se acabó, en cuanto me recupere voy a hacer que vuelvas aquí de nuevo y vayas a estudiar otra cosa; no voy a permitir que mi hijo desaproveche su vida jugando básquet -pronunció con cierto asco-. Esto se acabó, que quede claro en tu cabeza, hazte la idea de que tan solo va a ser un hobbie y no lo que pretendes tú que sea.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡No pienso irme de aquí! -sus gritos furiosos llegaban a las orejas de Aomine, quien estaba lanzando el balón de medio campo hacia la canasta, haciendo tiros libres pero no comprendió nada de lo que el pelirrojo hablaba-. ¡Ugh! Me tienes hasta las narices con tus tonterías! Pues que sepas que ahora mismo estoy jugando a básquet con un compañero -echó más leña al fuego, pues Kagami estaba hasta las malditas narices de que su madre siempre le echara en cara eso.

-¿Qué? ¡Vuelve a casa ahora mismo y ponte a estudiar! Tus notas han descendido bastante desde el año pasado ¿y sabes por qué no? ¡Por el maldito básquet! Tendría que haber hecho caso también a tu padre y no haberte dejado ir a ningún sitio, ¡porque un niño como tú no tiene nada qué hacer en Japón! -respondió ella, irritada-. Y porque el niño también quería hacer básquet tu padre y yo acabamos discutiendo y ¡esto fue lo que pasó! ¡Qué nos separamos! Porque tu madre te defendía a tí ¿pero de qué ha servido? ¡De nada!

-¿Me estás diciendo que el separarte tú de papá ha sido mi culpa, imbécil? -golpeó con el puño la pared con los dientes apretados-.

-Sí, eso es lo que digo, que por tus malditos caprichos ha pasado esto -dijo colérica-. ¿No iba a vivir tu padre contigo? Dime, ¿dónde está, eh? ¿Para qué va a querer vivir con alguien quien tan solo pretende alimentarse del básquet? Y no me insultes, ¡te lo tengo dicho mil veces!

-Cálla ya tu maldita boca -su tono de voz era violento-. Me tienes cansado, todos estos años he sido un hijo ejemplar para ti, nunca he suspendido nada, siempre sacaba buenas notas, ordenaba mi cuarto y hacía lo que tú me pedías ¿Qué quiere que haga más? ¿Quieres que cague oro? -estaba bastante nervioso y sus manos temblaban por la rabia.

-¿Cómo se llamaba aquel chico con el que siempre jugabas y comías y prácticamente estabas todo el día con él, al que os llamabais hermanos? -se quedó pensativa un par de segundos-. ¿Himuro? Sí, ese, ese chico si que era un buen niño y siempre obedecía a sus padres.

-¡Pues que sepas que Himuro también está jugando a básquet igual que yo! -gruñó, odiaba que lo comparasen con la gente-. Pero como a ti no te interesan mis partidos ni ninguna de mis mierdas pues no te lo puedo contar, joder, ¡lo único que quieres es joderme la vida!

-¡Joderte la vida no!

-Ya estoy cansado -interrumpió Kagami-. Estoy cansado de que me eches siempre todo en cara. Que sí, que te puedo querer mucho y tu a mi también pero eso no cambiará nada, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será, no te aguanto más ¡joder! ¡Es que no te soporto! ¡No me llames más, te odio! -y con esas últimas palabras Kagami colgó a su madre, apagando el móvil y guardándoselo en el bolsillo-. Tch, qué sabes tu de mi vida, maldita sea...

Kagami se acercó hacia sus cosas, cogiendo la mochila haciendo que solo colgara un asa de su hombro, antes de eso había guardado el chaleco dentro de ella y estaba dispuesto a irse, tenía el ceño fruncido y aún seguía bastante cabreado. Su madre, desde pequeño, siempre decía cosas que no eran, siempre decidía por él y eso, a esta edad le molestaba. Era verdad que también la quería más que a nadie -en algunos momentos, cuando estaban bien- pero esas cosas que hacía podían con él, llevando sus nervios al límite.

Aomine se acercó, con el balón en sus manos y miró a Kagami como esperando a que dijera algo pero el pelirrojo no lo hizo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada -gruñó-. Solo que estoy cansado de mi madre, no entiende nada, es una idiota...

Aomine pudo ver que Kagami realmente estaba muy cabreado, no como las otras veces, ahora era un enfado muy intenso. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él para relajarlo? No era como si le importase... ¿o sí?

**Ya está! Fin del capítulo :3 Espero que os haya gustado y en serio, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que lo leen y a todos que me dejan reviews y que contesto con cariño y amor (?) **

**Pronto el siguiente capítulo n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola :D Escribo este capítulo estando un poco enfermita XD, es que tengo resfriado y me encuentro mal pero na', se me pasará enseguida...**

**Y pobre Kagami ¿no? La madre resulta ser mala persona que le echa en cara las cosas a nuestro pobre pelirrojo... ¿qué pasará? *Tan tan tan taaaan -sonido de música épica(?)* **

* * *

**No me entretengo más! Aquí va el capi :3.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: GRACIAS**

¿Cómo debería sentirse Kagami ahora? ¿Destrozado, no? Después de que su madre le dijera que él era la causa del divorcio de hace cuatro años... ¿De veras pensaba eso? ¿Por qué? Si él no hizo nada para que pasara eso... ¿o sí?

Recordaba cuantas veces su madre y su padre discutían delante de él, recordaba como su padre siempre le señalaba a él, como siempre decía gritando a su madre: "_¡Te vas a quedar a cargo tú de este engendro __inútil__! Un día me voy a ir y ahí ya puedes cumplir todos sus caprichos de mierda!" _¿Su padre realmente creía que era un... _engendro_? ¿Era por eso que nunca le traía regalos para ninguna fiesta... ni siquiera para su cumpleaños? Kagami en aquel entonces era pequeño y lo ignoraba todo; su madre sí que le daba regalos diciendo que era de parte de los dos pero el pelirrojo sabía que no era así; su padre siempre se había portado, desde siempre, muy distante con él como si fuera... como si fuera... ¿_un hijo no deseado? _¿Podría ser eso? ¿Podría ser que su padre le odiase por... nacer? ¿Y si su madre solo estaba actuando durante todos estos años, mostrando una máscara de felicidad por cuidarle? ¿Y por qué entonces su padre quiso ir a vivir con él en Japón?

Aunque claro, cuando Kagami se mudó, hace un año, nadie fue con él al piso que vive ahora; la madre del pelirrojo llamó poco después confirmándole que su padre no iría con él, que había sido una idea tonta que se le había ocurrido en el momento, que no quería saber nada más ni de él ni de su madre porque le daban igual... Pero los tres años anteriores sí que se mantenían en contacto y Kagami pocas veces veía a su padre; desde el divorcio su madre comenzó a echarle todo en cara porque ya en aquel entonces estaba apasionado por el básquet y sabía que iría a una preparatoria de aquel deporte, lo tenía decidido. Al principio su madre se negó, armando broncas peores, pero Kagami logró convercerla, sin saber muy bien como.

Y ahora esto... ¿le comparó con Tatsuya? "_Pues lo siento por no ser igual que él..."_ dijo Kagami en su mente. Aún seguían dentro de la cancha con el cielo nocturno en sus cabezas, la atmósfera se había relajado un poco y ahora Kagami no se mostraba enfurecido sino... apenado; sus ojos miraban al suelo con el ceño fruncido en tristeza.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, que era el mar a punto de desbordarse por los ojos, una ola empujándole hacia el más hondo de los océanos y es que... a partir de ahora esto no iba a ser lo peor para Kagami...

Por muy fuerte que aparentase ser, por muy bravo que fuera su carácter, recibir ese tipo de palabras dolían y entristecían, y dolían más si eran por parte de una persona a la que quería y que sacrificaría su vida por ella...

El pelirrojo no tuvo fuerzas para caminar y se sentó en el frío y sucio suelo, dejando de nuevo la mochila a un lado y apoyando la espalda en la pared gélida, éste se estremeció un poco pero no se apartó, tan solo se abrazó a sus rodillas y escondió la cara en ellas, roto. Comenzó a llorar en silencio, sentía vergüenza hacer eso delante de Aomine pero no pudo aguantarlo, no podía... habían sido palabras muy duras para él. Tenía los dientes apretados, lloraba de impotencia, de rabia...

Aomine le observaba... ¿qué habrá pasado? Se preguntó en su mente, nunca había visto a Kagami así, nunca lo había visto tan depresivo...

-Kagami... ¿estás bien? -preguntó con tono suave, pero Kagami no contestó.

Daiki estaba en una situación incómoda, ¿qué debía hacer en esos momentos? Entonces se agachó poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo y cogiendo su bolsa buscando algo en su interior, tal vez pañuelos, no lo sabía, no buscaba nada en concreto.

-Aomine... Puedes irte a casa si quieres... yo me quedaré aquí un rato -susurró por debajo de sus rodillas, por el tono de voz Aomine adivinó que Taiga había llorado y que seguía haciéndolo.

Se entristeció él también, no le gustaba... no le gustó ver así a Kagami. Entonces al fondo de su bolso encontró dos pequeños papeles rectangulares de color azul, frunció el ceño observando mejor y vio que eran dos entradas... dos entradas para... ¿El acuario?

"Si vienes este domingo día dieciséis tienes entrada libre para el espectáculo de delfines. ¡Aprovecha ahora!" Ponía en letras color blanco, la oferta era para _este _domingo.

Se acordó que en clase, la semana pasada, les dieron a todos los alumnos dos entradas para aquel sitio por no sé qué y Aomine las iba a tirar, porque estaba claro que él no iba a ir y Momoi tampoco estaba muy dispuesta a hacerlo, decía que le daban miedo los tiburones. Pero resultó que aquellas entradas solo quedaron abandonadas al fondo de su bolso.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una cosa que no estaba del todo seguro si funcionaría.

-Oye, idiota -dijo con cierta dureza para que Kagami al menos levantara la cabeza, pero fue en vano. Suspiró-. Kagami -se puso delante suya aún de rodillas y apoyó una mano en el hombro del chico pelirrojo, era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de contacto con él-. No sé lo que habrá pasado pero... a lo mejor te parece una tontería esta idea y me mandas a la mierda... -no creía que iba a ofrecerle algo así a su rival-. Bueno... -se ruborizó un poco rascándose el pelo-. ¿Te apetecería ir al acuario este domingo conmigo? He pensado que esto a lo mejor te anima un poco... Tengo dos entradas que...

Kagami había alzado la vista pero seguía abrazado a sus rodillas, aún caían unas cuantas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas como pequeños ríos desembocando al mar, presentaba un leve sonrojo a causa del frío en sus blancas mejillas y miraba con un brillo esperanzado a Aomine; observaba de tal manera a Daiki que el moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse... "_Joder, está jodidamente mono." _Pensó el peliazul percatándose de sus pensamientos y ladeó la cabeza para quitárselos de encima.

Kagami se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo y se levantó poco a poco, Aomine le imitó.

-Me encantaría ir -miró al suelo-. Lo siento... Pensé que nunca me verías así.

-Idiota... -y antes de que Aomine dijera algo más Kagami le abrazó, éste se sorprendió abriendo los ojos y la boca, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su contrario, como la mano fría del pelirrojo se posaba en su cuello estremeciéndolo y como el aliento entrecortado que sentía cerca de su piel le ponía los pelos de punta. Aomine correspondió el abrazo posando una mano sobre la espalda del pelirrojo, se sentía tan... bien-. Ei, idiota, ya es suficiente ¿Por qué haces esto así de repente?

Kagami se separó y le miró.

-Gracias -sonrió, y aunque Aomine no entendía el por qué de aquel agradecimiento por parte de Kagami el pelirrojo sabía muy bien porque se lo había dicho.

Aomine ahora mismo había hecho que Kagami se recuperase de aquel repentino bajón que incluso había llegado al límite de llorar; Daiki, con sus palabras o tal vez con sus gestos hizo que el pelirrojo recobrara la compostura y volviera a sentirse bien de nuevo.

Aomine no era tan solo su rival, no era una persona con la que se llevara mal aunque al principio le hubiera causado muchos problemas, no era aquel rival que quería aparentar que fuese... Ellos dos eran algo más aparte de adversarios, porque dos adversarios no estarían de aquella manera en unas canchas de baloncesto. No, ellos dos eran amigos, compañeros, se tenían cariño el uno al otro aunque no quisiesen reconocerlo, se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro y lo que aparentaban ser tan solo era una máscara, pero a ellos les divertía, les divertía ser así.

-¿Acabamos el uno a uno? -propuso Kagami cogiendo la pelota que reposaba al lado del bolso de Aomine, el peliazul asintió y guardó las entradas en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Fueron al medio de la cancha y esta vez fue un juego, como decirlo... relajado, no el típico que siempre hacían de dar todo lo mejor de ellos, de correr de un lado a otro como dos fieras cansándose enseguida, de sudar como gallinas dentro de un horno, no, esta vez no fue ese tipo de juego.

Esta vez parecieron disfrutarlo _de verdad_, mucho más que otras veces, y no por el simple hecho de que Daiki había consolado a Kagami sino también, porque se habían dado cuenta de que en todo este tiempo lo único que hicieron fue unir más su relación. Y no hizo falta palabras para decirlo, porque con las miradas, las sonrisas y los gestos ya se veía. Acabaron el juego, nadie ganó pero tampoco nadie perdió; se tumbaron en el suelo el uno al lado del otro, riendo.

-Casi te tropiezas y te caes con tus propios cordones, mira que hay que ser Bakagami -rió con estrépito el moreno.

-¿Hah? No me jodas Aomine, eso fue un accidente, seguro que lo has hecho todo tú -Kagami miró al cielo, las nubes impedían ver las estrellas de aquella noche.

-¿Yo? Claro, con magia si te parece -las respiraciones de los dos chicos se calmaron, y el sudor de sus cuerpos había desaparecido por completo; en cambio, se quedaron un rato allí, tumbados y callados, contemplando el cielo y notando como el frío comenzaba a recorrer toda su espalda.

-¿Qué hora es? Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, parece tarde -Kagami giró su cabeza para contemplar al peliazul.

-Son casi las doce -Aomine miró su móvil que yacía en el bolsillo del pantalón y lo guardó de nuevo-. Pero mañana es sábado -él también miró al pelirrojo y por un momento cada uno se sumergió en los ojos del otro, como hechizados... Kagami contemplaba los ojos azules de Aomine, tranquilos y serenos como un oscuro océano, el cual estaba en total calma y Aomine contemplaba los rojizos ojos de Kagami, chispeantes como el fuego, como una pequeña llama dando calor y calidez. Y así se quedaron unos cuantos segundos, Kagami fue el primero en apartar la vista, preguntándose que había pasado ese instante.

-Deberíamos irnos -se levantó de un salto del suelo y entregó su mano para ayudar a Daiki a levantarse, el moreno la aceptó encantado-. Creo que estoy cogiendo frío.

-Eso te pasa por ir tan desabrigado, idiota -los dos jóvenes fueron para recoger sus cosas y Aomine, en un gesto de caridad, le entregó su abrigo a Kagami-. Póntelo... -giró su vista-. Yo no tengo frío.

-¿Eh? ¿A caso eres mi... madre? -pronunció con voz apagada la última palabra y los recuerdos le invadieron de nuevo, haciendo que suspirara.

-¿La quieres o no? -dijo esta vez con un tono más brusco, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado levemente a causa de aquel ofrecimiento-. No me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo... -gruñó.

Kagami en cambio le miró, no pudo evitar reír y cogió encantado el abrigo del moreno; tenía bastante frío y temía ponerse enfermo... Si lo hacía Riko le obligaría a quedarse en cama hasta recuperarse... y si lo hacía no podría jugar a básquet... y si no jugaba a básquet se aburría... y así sucesivamente. Se lo puso y de cuerpo le quedaba bien, en cambio, las mangas le venían unos centímetros grandes y la causa de eso era que Aomine era un poco más alto que él. Se sentía caliente... se sentía bien y acogedor llevar puesto aquel abrigo; se abrochó del todo escondiendo parte de su cara en el cuello del abrigo, por dentro era suave y aterciopelado, cogió su mochila poniéndosela en la espalda comenzando a caminar.

-Te acompaño a casa -dijo Aomine-. ¿Te importa?

-No, está bastante cerca de aquí -sus manos estaban metidas dentro de los bolsillos, calentándose del frío-. Y aunque mañana sea sábado, me tengo que despertar pronto.

-¿Por qué? -bostezó Daiki estirando sus brazos como muestra de cansancio-. Yo duermo hasta tarde los fines de semana... no tengo nada qué hacer.

-Entrenamiento -se encogió de hombros-. No soy como otros que pasan de todo.

-¿Hah? Yo no hago y aún así te sigo ganando -dijo con cierta mofa.

El pelirrojo resopló hinchando los mofletes y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Envidioso? -Aomine hizo media sonrisa.

-¿De ti? Ni muerto -contestó con resignación.

Y después de eso los dos chicos se miraron y empezaron a reír, reían por hacerlo, no tenían ningún motivo en especial. Andaban a paso lento y comenzaron a hablar sobre sus compañeros de equipo, a alagarles y a quejarse de ellos hasta que Aomine cambió por completo el tema de conversación.

-Oye, Kagami -habló algo más serio-. ¿Qué te paso antes?

-¿Eh? -le miró sin comprender hasta que se dio cuenta a lo que se refería-. Ah, eso... -agachó la cabeza-. Fue mi madre...

-¿Quieres contármelo? A lo mejor te sientes mejor si lo haces... -apoyó una mano en su hombro-. Pero no te estoy obligando a nada.

-Ao-Aomine... -le miró titubeando-. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? Se me hace raro... ¿sabes? Normalmente siempre peleamos por tonterías.

-Claro que puedes, idiota -le pegó una palmada en la cabeza-. ¿Quién te crees que soy?

Kagami le miró entrecerrando los ojos y le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Te lo contaré -miró hacia otro lado-. Verás, mi madre está en el hospital, en unas semanas la van a operar de cáncer.

-... -Aomine no respondió enseguida, abrió los ojos, algo sorprendido-. Bueno... pero seguramente...

-Sí, irá bien -acabó Kagami-. Pero eso me da igual, bueno, no es que me dé igual pero ese no es el problema principal... -se acomodó la mochila, pegando un saltito para subirse las asas-. Ella... ella me echa las culpas de su divorcio... siempre me echa las cosas en cara y me compara con otra gente... -apretó los dientes-. Y, ¡joder! Duele... duele mucho... Me siento impotente, me siento inútil cuando me dice esas cosas, porque me hace sentir que es verdad... Yo...

-¿Tú piensas que eres un inútil, Kagami? -Daiki tenía el ceño fruncido, Kagami le miró.

-No... no sé -apretó los labios-. A veces...

-¿Sólo cuando te lo dice tu madre? -el pelirrojo asintió ante la pregunta-. ¿Crees qué si de verdad fueras un inútil estarías jugando a básquet, y hubieras ganado hasta a miembros de la Generación de los Milagros? ¿Crees qué si fueras un inútil tus compañeros siempre confiarían en ti? Dime.

-No... pero...

-Ahí tienes la respuesta, Kagami, puedes ser un idiota pero no eres ningún inútil -el peliazul puso una mano sobre el pelo de Kagami, éste le miraba con el ceño fruncido en tristeza.

No respondió a lo que Aomine dijo, comenzó a hablarle de todos sus pensamientos; recordó que hace tiempo que no veía a su abuela -hablando de parte de madre-, la última vez que la visitaron fue cuando Kagami tenía once años, la única familia que conoció el chico pelirrojo fueron sus padres y los abuelos por parte de los dos; no conocía a sus tíos aunque ellos también estaban viviendo en América, no conocía a sus primos, ellos, según su madre, vivían por alguna parte de Europa y por parte de la familia de su padre ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraban. Su padre nunca le habló de ellos ni tenía intención de hacerlo; pues como bien pensó antes Kagami él siempre se comportaba distante y frío, pero era verdad que hubo algunas veces que recibió cariño por parte de él.

Su abuela le quería, o eso es lo que decía, aunque recordaba que siempre estaba chillándole pero porque el pelirrojo no paraba de hacer travesuras... Por ejemplo, se acordó que subía encima de los manzanos y comenzaba a tirarle manzanas desde arriba a su abuela porque ella siempre le obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería y también, soltaba a todas las gallinas del corral y luego su abuela tenía que ir detrás de ellas para que no se perdiesen.

Y la última vez que habló con ella fue para discutir, su abuela le dijo lo mismo que su madre: que con el básquet no se ganaría la vida. Y a partir de aquel momento ya no tuvo más contacto con ella y tampoco lo quería, estaba cansado de que ella también dijese esa clase de cosas. Pero que aquellas palabras fueran por parte de su madre le hacía más daño aún. Que le dijera que por su culpa ellos se habían separado le rompía por dentro, le daba rabia, porque cualquier cosa que él dijese su madre siempre le llevaría la contraria. Y todo esto... ¿comenzó por qué tan solo quería jugar a básquet? ¿Y si él quería ganarse la vida con eso? ¿Y si resultara ser que de mayor se convertiría en un jugador profesional y se hiciera famoso? ¿Por qué no pensaba eso su madre? ¿Por qué tan solo pensaba cosas negativas?

Y su padre... lo pensaba hace tiempo pero no le dio importancia aunque ahora... Ahora se dio cuenta de que no estaba conforme con el padre que tenía; se acordaba de aquel rostro que muchas veces le ponía, se acordaba de las palabras que le decía al mirarle de esa manera... "_¿Puedes apartarte un poco, por favor?" _Le solía decir él con gesto amargo cuando Kagami quería abrazarlo o contarle lo que ha hecho durante el día.

Habían llegado al portal de Kagami y se pararon debajo de la puerta, Aomine había escuchado toda su charla; el pelirrojo le había contado todo, toda su conversación, sus sentimientos y demás. El moreno le escuchaba plenamente, esta vez parecía interesado y no ponía aquella mirada despreocupada y aburrida con la que solía estar.

-Y si de verdad... ¿y si de verdad mis padres no me quisieron tener? -Kagami había llegado a esa especulación, su rostro miraba al suelo y tenía los puños levemente apretados.

-No digas eso -contestó Aomine-. ¿Cómo eres tan idiota para pensar eso? Si fuera así, ¿no crees que tú madre habría abortado antes de tenerte? O a lo mejor te hubiera dado a algún orfanato o abandonado...

-Esas palabras son muy duras, Aomine -se abrazó a sí mismo, aún seguía con el abrigo del peliazul.

-No... no quería decirlo de esa manera -chasqueó la lengua. Kagami de nuevo estaba de bajón-. Quería decir que si que te quieren, al menos tu madre, por lo que me has contado ella se ha preocupado muchas veces por ti ¿no es así? Aunque te diga esas cosas, seguro que inconscientemente piensa que debes hacerlo de esta forma, seguro que está orgullosa de ti.

-De verdad sabes como consolar a una persona... idiota -dijo Kagami empezando a quitarse la chaqueta.

-Hm... -se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado-. Cualquiera lo haría viendo a un idiota deprimido -el pelirrojo le entregó la chaqueta y Aomine la cogió, poniéndosela, estaba calentita y se notaba el aroma de Kagami.

-Gracias por escucharme, me siento mucho mejor -se encogió de hombros mientras el vaho blanco salía de su boca por cada palabra que articulaba-. Ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti -y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al moreno, sincera, brillante.

Aomine abrió los ojos y un poco la boca, no se esperaba que el pelirrojo hiciera eso... aquella sonrisa tan... "_jodidamente perfecta", _concluyó el peliazul en su mente. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando hoy con Kagami? Y dos segundos después, antes de que el pelirrojo comenzara a hablar de nuevo, esta vez fue Aomine quien le abrazó, rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos. Al pelirrojo le tomó por sorpresa y se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Hoy es el día de los abrazos o qué? -dijo con burla sonriendo.

-Empezaste tú, idiota -Aomine le soltó, empujándolo levemente-. No me preguntes porque lo he hecho, fue impulso... o algo así.

-Sí, ya... impulso... -pronunció socarrón-. Es igual... bueno, creo... que debería subir ya a casa -tiritaba del frío levemente.

-Y yo debería irme... me van a echar la bronca -el moreno se rascó la cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos quería despedirse pero no lo dirían en alto, su orgullo no se lo iba a permitir. Kagami fue el primero en dar el paso y giró lentamente su cuerpo, cogiendo las llaves de su mochila y abriendo el portal.

-¡Kagami! -Aomine le cogió por la muñeca, girándolo hacia él, y algo en el interior del pelirrojo agradeció que hiciera eso-. Te olvidas la entrada para el acuario -éste la sacó de su bolsillo.

-Gracias -Taiga la cogió, mirándola un par de segundos-. ¿Sabes? Nunca he ido a un acuario, me hace ilusión ir desde hace algún tiempo.

-Yo estoy cansado, tengo que ir cada año con mi familia...

-¿Y entonces por qué quieres ir conmigo? -interrumpió Kagami.

-¿Heh? ¿Qué importa? ¿Has aceptado no? Un día de _diversión_ no te vendrá mal.

-Yo me divierto, no ando aburrido y marginado como otros, Ahomine -soltó una risita.

-No me jodas, Kagami -gruñó el moreno-. Me voy, nos vemos mañana -dijo resignado mientras se daba la vuelta y alzaba su mano a modo de despedida.

-Adiós, imbécil -Kagami también se dio media vuelta y se fue, subiendo por el ascensor.

Aomine, aunque Kagami no lo supiera, vivía bastante lejos de donde se encontraban y tardaría media hora o más en llegar, pero valió más la pena acompañar al pelirrojo, él había confiado en Aomine... ¿eso se lo habrá contado a alguien más? El moreno no lo creía, era una cosa bastante personal. ¿Y por qué se lo contó a él? Si Kagami tenía otros amigos mejores en los que confiar, como Kuroko.

En cualquier caso se sintió algo así como afortunado, y sabía que a partir de ahora las cosas con Kagami no iban a ser igual que siempre, seguirían discutiendo, sí, pero también seguirían uniendo su relación como amigos.

"_Amigos..."_ musitó Aomine en su mente mientras fruncía el ceño, y notó como un pequeño vacío en su pecho... ¿sería por él? ¿Por Kagami? ¿Pero por qué, por qué se sentía así después de aquella conversación sobre novios? No había manera de que él pudiera querer a Kagami, era un chico y nunca sintió ningún tipo de atracción por los de su sexo, ni quería. Pero Kagami... Él había mostrado su lado débil, le había mostrado aquella sonrisa... Y Aomine no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarla.

-Tsch -chasqueó la lengua con molestia-. Maldito idiota.

Mientras tanto Kagami había abierto la puerta de su gran piso, vacío, oscuro y solitario... Suspiró y se llevó una mano al pecho, sonriendo seguidamente al recordar el abrazo de Daiki y reaccionó, subidamente, por lo que acababa de hacer.

Quería dejar clara una cosa en su mente: a él no le gustaba Aomine. Sí, bueno, le gustaba, le gustaba como amigo, rival, compañero... ¿no? Porque él le acababa de ayudar emocionalmente, y también pudo confiar en él para contar cosas que quería decir hace tiempo a alguien, y por alguna razón, Aomine fue aquella persona que más confianza le dio.

Estaba cansado, y lo único que quería hacer era acostarse y dormir; el reloj marcaba casi las dos de la madrugada. Dejó sus cosas a un lado de la habitación y procedió a quitarse la ropa y ponerse una camisa de manga larga, calentita y cómoda, la ducha la dejaría para mañana.

Cogió el móvil y lo encendió ya que lo había apagado antes porque estaba furioso con su madre.

-¿Qué demonios...? -estaba tapado con las sábanas, en la pantalla del móvil aparecieron diez llamadas perdidas y cuatro mensajes... de su madre.

Comenzó a abrir los mensajes de texto: "_¿Por qué no contestas a las llamadas? ¿Te parece normal gritarme y luego colgarme? Y encima apagas el móvil." _Decía el primero.

"_¡Estoy cansada de ti! Ugh, te pareces a tú padre, siempre hacía lo mismo cuando no quería saber nada de nadie."_ Decía el segundo.

"_¿Es así como tratas a tú madre, eh? Tú madre, que está en el hospital, que la van a operar... Y tú ni siquiera puedes darme ánimos para que todo vaya bien ¿no? Estoy harta, tú y tu maldito padre solo os preocupáis de vosotros dos, sois unos egoístas."_

Y por último, abrió el cuarto: _"Está bien, no contestes, ni llames ni nada. No quiero saber nada más de ti, te he soportado bastante durante todos estos años y creo que he sido una buena madre para ti porque nunca te ha faltado de nada, y de tu padre no puedes decir lo mismo. Así que, se acabó, como quieres aparentar ser mayor y quieres hacer algo con lo que vas a fracasar, hazlo, me da igual todo; pero cuando crezcas lo recordarás." _

Kagami frunció el ceño, tragando saliva con dificultad... de nuevo aquel nudo en la garganta... ¿Por qué su madre le decía todas aquellas cosas? Tiró el móvil al otro lado de la cama y se tapó entero con las sábanas, encogiéndose sobre si mismo y comenzando a llorar de nuevo. De pronto se sintió muy solo, muy pequeño, muy vacío...

¿De verdad su madre pensaba que él no se preocupaba por ella? ¿De verdad ella estaba harta de él?

_No quiero saber nada más de ti..._ Recordó aquellas palabras en el mensaje de texto. ¿Por qué lloraba? No se merecía llorar, él no había hecho nada, no había hecho nada malo, solo quería hacer lo que de verdad le apasionaba... ¿tan difícil de entender era?

Kagami aquella noche no durmió bien, no paraba de pensar en cosas, de cuando era niño, de cuando era adolescente... de darle una y mil vueltas a todo lo que había ocurrido hoy... y supo que lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era la compañía de Aomine que con solo recordarlo se sentía algo mejor...

**Fin, bueno, sé que Kagami no tiene este carácter tan... depresivo. Pero a ver, comprendedlo, no es un amigo quien le ha dicho todo eso, sino su madre y aunque quieras o no eso duele mucho -no por mi parte porque mi mami me quiere-, pero sí puede ser el caso de muchas otras personas -y conozco-. A mi también me darían ganas de llorar si me pasara eso, y bueno, Kagami también tiene su lado triste, y su lado tierno, al igual que Aomine, quien se ha mostrado ksjdjshd con Kagami XD. **

**Siguiente capitulo: Pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaa ^^, aquí llego con otro capítulo :D Ya hay muestras de AoKaga, eh? Aunque solo sea un poquito... Ay Aomine, eres tan bueno con Kagami y su madre tan mala... ¿Qué creéis que pasará? Hum, quién sabe :P**

* * *

**Bue, ya estoy bien con mi resfriado y estoy haciendo un trabajo para mi clase de castellano -aunque seguramente cuando acabe de escribir este capítulo ya habré acabado ese trabajo XD- Bueno, no me entretengo más. Aquí va el capi!**

**CAPÍTULO 5: VAMOS, IDIOTA**

Aomine ese día se levantó pronto, y no el pronto que acostumbraba a ser para él sino que a las ocho de la mañana ya estaba despierto y el moreno, normalmente, se despertaba sobre las doce y media. Era sábado y el sol ese día no existía y no emanaba su característica luz y calidez ya que unas nubes negras como el más oscuro de los pozos cubría el gran cielo de Japón; las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con debilidad y unos minutos después las calles ya se cubrían por pequeños charcos, algunos cristalinos y otros de agua sucia.

El peliazul seguía tumbado en la cama, girado de lado derecho contemplando por la ventana el agua que caía del cielo. La lluvia, desde pequeño, siempre le había relajado, le gustaba quedarse tumbado en la cama y escuchar caer las diminutas gotas mojar las calles, el techo o las ventanas, se sentía agradable estar debajo de las sábanas -y más un día de frío-, relajándose, no pensar en nada, solo prestar atención al "plic, plac" (no sé como es la onomatopeya xD) de la lluvia.

Pero no podía, no podía concentrarse en eso ahora porque su mente rondaba en otra cosa, pensaba en aquella personita con la cual pasó parte de la noche, ese joven muchacho pelirrojo que estaba en todas partes de su cabeza, con aquella sonrisa _jodidamente_ perfecta que le había dedicado solo a él, solo a Aomine Daiki y es que no podía quitarse aquella imagen, le daba mil vueltas a aquella conversación que tuvieron anoche, a todos aquellos gestos, miradas, palabras... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía como un completo idiota, como si fuera una muchacha enamorada, cuando pensaba en Kagami?

-Maldito Bakagami... -gruñó en voz baja escondiendo la cara en la blanda almohada-. Solo pienso en ti porque estás mal... nada más, no es que me gustes ni nada parecido...

Kagami no le gustaba, no, era imposible, no sentía aquella sensación de enamoramiento ni de mariposas en el estómago, no sentía aquella sensación que sentía cuando veía una de esas revistas de chicas que tenía al verle.

-Tampoco es que me haya enamorado muchas veces... -se giró de nuevo, esta vez mirando al techo-. Diría que nunca. Nadie me ha gustado de verdad... Solo me interesan otras cosas...

Daiki esa mañana realmente quería dormir, entonces cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño y al cabo de unos minutos los abrió de golpe, pegando un bufido molesto. Se giró de un lado, se giró de otro, se tapó la cara con la almohada, incluso la abrazó, se puso del revés en la cama, pateó las sábanas quitándoselas de encima pero pensó que era mala idea -porque hacía frío- y se tapó de nuevo, se abrió de piernas y se abrió de brazos, empezó a rodar por la cama, hizo posturas extrañas pero nada, ninguna de esas cosas le ayudó para dormirse de nuevo, estuvo haciendo el idiota durante media hora y lo único que pensaba su cabeza era en encontrarse con Kagami de nuevo.

-Hah -soltó aire-. Qué molesto es esto... Demonios quiero dormir... ¿Por qué me empeño en querer verle? Solo es un idiota... Es mi rival, además hoy tenía entrenamiento ¿no? No puedo molestarle, ni siquiera sé donde estarán...

Se tapó la cara con el antebrazo resoplando y maldiciéndose en voz alta. Sus padres se habían ido bien pronto este fin de semana porque se iban a la montaña o dios sabe donde, le habían ofrecido a Aomine ir pero este se negó enseguida; las excursiones con sus padres se hacían pesadas y aburridas porque ellos... eran demasiado cariñosos con Daiki, aún seguían tratándole como a un niño pequeño y eso a él le molestaba, pero de nuevo se le vino a la mente el pelirrojo... Seguramente él querría tener unos padres como los de Aomine: amables, buenos, nunca se quejaban de nada, siempre decían que todo lo hacía bien, le compraban ropa y todo lo que él pidiese y no querían nada a cambio.

Y Aomine no vivía mal, porque sus padres tenían buen trabajo y traían mucho dinero a casa pero eso a él como que le daba igual, nunca pedía nada y si lo hacía solo era para clases o cosas del básquet, como libros, zapatos, uniformes y todas esas tonterías. Pero Kagami... Daiki no sabía como era la economía de la madre del pelirrojo, lo único que sabía era que estaba en el hospital y debía pagar aquella operación y por eso Taiga había buscado un trabajo por si algo iba mal. Aunque si todos los meses le pagaba el piso y los estudios... mal no debía estar.

¿Y si tal vez Kagami decide no depender más de su madre y borra todo contacto con ella? Le costará mucho llevar un ritmo de vida así, trabajar, estudiar y el básquet... Además de pagarse la casa, la escuela y la comida y demás caprichos que se le vengan... ¿Y por qué Aomine está pensando en la vida de otra persona? Él ya tiene la suya, y no es que le importara mucho Kagami... ¿o sí?

-Seguramente sí, porque no paro de pensar en él... -murmuró-. Ugh, solo me preocupo... solo me estoy preocupando como haría cualquier otra persona... -se mentalizó.

Y lo que decidió hacer fue abrir su cajón y sacar una de tantas revistas de chicas que tenía. Se sentó sobre la cama apoyando parte de sus hombros en el cojín y la cabeza contra la pared. Sus padres ni siquiera sabían que tenía esas cosas porque nunca le registraban el cuarto, ellos decían: "_Las cosas privadas de nuestro pequeño no se tocan ¿Verdad, Aomine-chan?" _Y esas palabras estaban acompañadas por un beso en la mejilla... de los dos. Aomine quería a sus padres, pero lo justo, y parece que ellos no entendían el concepto de "M_amá ya no soy pequeño, tengo diecisiete años, no me trates como a un niño de tres."_

Abrió la revista por la primera página, no se cansaba de ver aquella chica rubia de pechos gigantes y con un bikini que se le marcaba todo de la primera página; él diría incluso que era su favorita de toda aquella revista de cincuenta páginas con cincuenta chicas distintas. Pasaba página tras página y al llegar a cierto punto se preguntó: "_¿Qué pensará Kagami si me ve viendo esto? A lo mejor él también lo hace... Mierda, otra vez he pensado en él." _Se sonrojó mientras cerraba la revista y respiró profundo varias veces, carraspeó y escondió la cara en la almohada. Se sentía avergonzado por... ¿ver revistas que siempre acostumbraba a ver?

-Maldito... Maldito Kagami... -gruñó. Se quedó unos minutos con los ojos cerrados por si se dormía pero no hubo resultado-. ¡Maldita sea! -se levantó de golpe de la cama-. Ya no aguanto más.

Mientras tanto el día de Kagami no es que fuera lo mejor del mundo, él mismo pensaba que era el peor día de toda su vida porque no tenía ganas de nada, pero de nada en absoluto desde que llegó a Japón. Seguía triste y aún tenía esos pensamientos en su cabeza, los cuales le invadieron toda la noche y a penas le dejaron dormir una hora, pero tenía que levantarse... Suspiró y arrastró los pies dando pasos lentos, sus ojos miraban al suelo con pesar; entró al cuarto de baño para ducharse y esa mañana tampoco desayunó, simplemente no tenía ganas de comer.

Había cogido su mochila de entrenamiento con el uniforme dentro de ella para cambiarse en los vestuarios de la escuela ya que a Riko le dieron las llaves del gimnasio para entrenar los fines de semana y podía usarlo siempre y cuando no destrozaran nada. Kagami no se había percatado de la lluvia de aquella mañana y ya en la calle, no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para volver a por un paraguas.

-Tsk... ni para coger un paraguas sirvo... -se culpó a sí mismo por ser tan descuidado.

Anduvo bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a la escuela, la puerta de rejas estaba abierta y no tuvo problemas en pasar hasta llegar al gimnasio. Entró y ahí estaban todos sus compañeros con Riko mandando órdenes, ésta se dio cuenta de que Kagami había llegado y se acercó a él, de brazos cruzados.

-Llegas tarde, acordamos que sería a las ocho y media y ya son las nueve -frunció el ceño-. Y ayer no viniste y encima estás empapado.

-Estaba trabajando -sonó un tono neutral en la voz de Kagami-. Lo siento por no haber avisado -Kagami pasó andando por al lado de Riko.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que trabajando? -ésta se giró hacia él-. Mira que inventas unas excusas...

-No son excusas, es la verdad, mi madre ahora no puede pagar mis cosas... -suspiró-. Voy a cambiarme.

Kagami no giró la vista ni para saludar a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban corriendo dando vueltas por alrededor del gimnasio. Kuroko si se fijó en Taiga, y le pareció extraño verlo tan desanimado pero siguió corriendo. El pelirrojo salió con el uniforme de su equipo puesto y se acercó al medio de la cancha donde estaban todos los demás, Riko estaba explicándoles algo.

-Ah Kagami -habló Hyuuga-. ¿Por qué no viniste ayer? Fue un entrenamiento importante.

-Estaba trabajando -repitió.

-¡Chicos, cuidado! -gritó Izuki desde un lado del gimnasio, había tirado el balón en mala dirección e iba directo hacia ellos; Kagami tuvo tan mala suerte que le dio en el lado de derecho de la cara, de lleno, y le quedó una marca roja-. Oh... Kagami... Lo siento.

Taiga puso una mueca de dolor y molestia; todos pensaron que comenzaría a gritarle a Izuki pero no fue así, tan solo se llevó la mano a la cara tapándose la marca roja y sus ojos miraban al vacío pensando que realmente se merecía un golpe así.

-Ka-Kagami ¿estás bien? -preguntó Riko algo insegura, los demás se miraban extrañados.

-Sí, estoy bien -sonó cortante-. ¿A qué esperas para comenzar el entrenamiento?

-Bueno... -cogió aire-. Lo que os estaba explicando, cada uno cogeréis un balón y os pondréis en fila delante de la canasta, tiraréis el balón y si acertáis os vais a un lado, si no lo hacéis os vais por otro, ahora os explicaré que haréis en cada uno de los lados...

Y mientras Riko seguía explicando, Kagami se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos... ¿De veras servía para el básquet? ¿Y si todo era un engaño, y si su mente quería hacerle creer que es bueno en este deporte pero en realidad no era así? "_Si sigo con el básquet seré un fracasado..." _Pensaba, esas eran las palabras de su madre... _"¿Debería dejarlo? Debería hacer caso a mi madre ¿no? Las madres siempre tienen razón y cuando dicen una cosa es que es así... así que tal vez debería olvidar esto... ¡Pero es mi pasión!" _Apretó lo puños "_Ella no tiene que decidir por mí, ella no es nadie para obligarme a elegir MI futuro... Mierda, joder... la odio, la odio por todo... ¡por echarme las culpas de todo! __Yo no soy ningún fracasado ni lo seré, yo no tengo nada que ver con su divorcio..." _Y llegó de nuevo a ese pensamiento... Su padre, ¿qué había hecho mal Kagami con su padre? Le estuvo dando vueltas toda la noche y la única solución que encontró fue la de que ellos no querían que Kagami naciera... Tan solo pensar eso hacía que su corazón se encogiese... "_¿Y si de verdad fue eso? Yo solo quería ser un buen hijo todos estos años... Es por eso que siempre envidiaba a los padres de los demás porque el mío nunca jugaba conmigo y solo tenía las mínimas palabras en el día."_

_-_Kagami-kun -habló la voz monótona de Kuroko, el cual le miraba con una pelota naranja en sus manos-. Tienes que coger una pelota, el juego acaba de comenzar.

-¿Eh...? ¿Qué juego? -vio a sus compañeros ponerse en fila delante de la canasta y se dio cuenta de que Riko hacía poco estaba explicando algo-. Ah... es que no lo he escuchado.

-¡KAGAMI! -gritó la chica morena desde el banco llevándose la mano a la cara-. ¿No te has enterado de nada?

-No... eh... Lo siento -se rascó la cabeza intentando sonreír pero no lo consiguió, en esos momentos solo le entraron ganas de hacer una cosa-. ¿Puedo ir al baño?

-Kagami-kun -habló de nuevo Kuroko-. ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara...

-Estoy bien, Kuroko -fingió una sonrisa mientras chocaba el puño con el peliceleste, Riko le dio permiso para ir al baño.

Kagami entró en los vestuarios donde estaban los aseos, pero él no quería ir al aseo, solo mintió para poder sentarse y ponerse una tolla por encima, sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza gacha. Apretó los dientes y los puños y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos cayendo limpias al suelo, mojándolo... Fue un llorar silencioso, aunque sus hombros se movían levemente.

¿Qué había hecho él mal? Se preguntó ya no sé cuantas veces. ¿Qué había hecho él mal para que su familia le tratase así? Nunca le dio importancia pero ahora estaba viendo como en realidad eran las cosas... A lo mejor su madre solo le trataba así porque estaba en el hospital y tenía miedo de que algo saliese mal... ¿Pero tendría que ser al revés, no? Ella debía hablarle con cariño, apoyarle en todo... en cambio... no era así.

-Mamá... -dijo en un hilo de voz-. Esto duele... y más si estás hospitalizada... no quiero discutir contigo, no quiero que algo salga mal y luego me arrepienta... Siempre te he querido, ¿por qué me tratas así? -murmuraba, su voz era irregular y casi imperceptible.

Y, fuera, en la cancha de básquet los chicos repetían aquel ejercicio una y otra vez, donde había diferentes pruebas y obstáculos. Riko observaba desde el banco y aunque no lo comentó con nadie pensó en Kagami, porque él de normal sería el primero en llegar al entrenamiento para dar lo mejor de sí, pero hoy... hoy no, hoy se le veía desanimado, como un alma en pena y Riko estaba preocupada. Agachó la cabeza y la volvió a levantar enseguida al escuchar la puerta del gimnasio abrirse, frunció el ceño desconociendo quien era aquella persona que acababa de llegar porque el paraguas le tapaba la cara. La chica se levantó y al cerrar el paraguas pudo descubrir que era Aomine.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Hoy no toca entrenar con vosotros... aunque, ¿solo estás tu? -los otros del equipo Seirin pararon un momento para mirar al recién llegado, Aida les mandó una mirada fulminante para que siguieran con el juego y estos lo hicieron sin objeciones.

-Ya sé que no toca entrenar con vosotros... Como si fuera idiota -resopló-. ¿Dónde está Kagami? ¿No ha venido?

-¿Eh? ¿Kagami? Sí... está en el baño desde hace rato, hoy está un poco raro ¿sabes? -Aomine comenzó a caminar en dirección a los vestuarios.

-¿Raro, dices? -preguntó con tono desinteresado.

-Sí, como... deprimido.

Y no hubo contestación por parte del otro; Aomine avanzó hacia los vestuarios y entró sin llamar siquiera, ahí vio a Taiga, sentado en aquel banco con una toalla blanca puesta encima de su cabeza. Daiki se acercó a él y se la quitó con rapidez haciendo que el pelirrojo diera un respingo y le mirase, sus ojos mostraban signos de que había llorado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora? -eludió la pregunta de Kagami-. ¿Te ha dicho algo más tu madre?

-No... -susurró Taiga-. Solo que... he estado pensando durante toda la noche...

-Realmente te ves con mala cara -Aomine se sentó a su lado-. No deberías pensar en eso.

-No es tan fácil como piensas... -se empezó a secar las lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas-. Y es justo ahora cuando empiezo a pensar en todo esto, todo lo que ocurrió en estos años, justo la charla de ayer con ella hizo darme cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba... Me siento culpable.

-¿Culpable? -repitió-. ¿Por qué? Tú no has hecho nada Kagami, nada para que ellos te traten así, simplemente les ha dado la gana y ya.

-Echo de menos a mi padre... y a mi madre, quiero ir a visitarla porque no quiero que le pase nada -se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cómo es tu familia, Aomine?

-Haah -soltó aire-. Te lo cuento si vienes conmigo.

-¿A dónde? -Taiga observó a su contrario levantarse y extender su mano a él.

-Vamos, idiota -cogió la mano del pelirrojo y lo levantó-. Cambiate.

-Mi ropa está mojada... -soltó una risita, le hizo estar mejor ver a Aomine, ni siquiera se esperaba encontrárselo a estas horas sino por la tarde, en la cafetería. Kagami cogió la chaqueta y se puso los pantalones largos del uniforme de Seirin encima de los cortos-. ¿Por qué has venido?

-¿Heh? ¿Y eso qué importa?

Aomine había decidido ir a por Kagami desde que se levantó de un salto de la cama, no sabía el por qué pero simplemente _deseaba_ verlo y pasar un rato con él aunque debería haber calmado sus impulsos porque ese mismo día se verían en la cafetería y mañana... en el acuario. Realmente Taiga se mostró feliz cuando Aomine le ofreció ir a aquel lugar. Kagami cogió su mochila y salieron de los vestuarios, la cara de sus compañeros se quedó más extrañada aún de ver que ellos dos estaban juntos... y eso a alguno que otro se le vino una falsa idea en la mente.

-Kagami, ¿se puede saber a dónde vas? El entrenamiento no ha terminado -dijo Riko levantándose de la banca con seriedad.

-Tendrás que correr un poco, Kagami -entonces Aomine cogió de la muñeca de Kagami y comenzó a trotar cogiendo su paraguas y saliendo de la sala; se escucharon los gritos de Riko por detrás y los dos chicos lo único que hicieron fue reír. Salieron del instituto.

Aomine abrió el paraguas pero Kagami se quedó a un lado mientras la ligera lluvia mojaba de nuevo su pelo y sus hombros. Esa misma mañana el móvil de Daiki comenzó a sonar después de levantarse de la cama, y las llamadas eran de una misma persona: de Momoi. Por lo menos recibió veinte llamadas pero no cogió ninguna de ellas, ese día no lo pasaría con ella como solía hacer, ese día lo quería pasar con Kagami y mañana también, en el acuario. Y le daba igual que la chica se enfadara, él también tenía su vida y no podía estar cada día con la joven pelirrosa, simplemente no; ellos no eran ni novios ni nada por el estilo.

-Idiota, ¿quieres venir aquí debajo? -mandó como una orden-. Vas a resfriarte al final.

-Ah... Em... -se puso al lado de Aomine, debajo del paraguas, el peliazul era quien lo retenía-. Gracias, supongo.

Nunca se había imaginado en esta situación, ¿ir con Kagami bajo la lluvia, bajo un paraguas? Pero ahora era tan real que notaba como el brazo de Kagami rozaba el suyo a cada paso que daban.

-¿Por qué viniste? ¿Y a dónde vamos? -preguntó el pelirrojo, algo extrañado.

-¿Heh? ¿Qué importa por qué vine? Solo cállate y ya, idiota, vamos a mi casa.

-En realidad te lo agradezco... me estaba agobiando ahí dentro -se encogió de hombros-. No me apetecía entrenar para nada... Tal vez mi madre tenga razón y no sirvo tanto para el básquet como creo.

-Ya estamos con tus estupideces... -miró de reojo a Kagami, el cual tenía la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo mojado.

-Aomine -pronunció entonces Kagami, encontrándose con los ojos del peliazul y el cual tenía el ceño fruncido, Daiki hizo una expresión diciendo "¿Qué pasa?"-. Gracias por ayudarme, en todo, la verdad es que contigo me encuentro mucho más a gusto que con otras personas... lo estuve pensando anoche y no sé... tú me das confianza... y... -a medida que lo iba diciendo se iba sonrojando-. Joder, esto parece otra cosa...

_Un latido. Otro latido. Otro latido._..

Aomine se quedó sin habla y parpadeó varias veces, más que un agradecimiento parecía una declaración de amor con aquel tono de voz que había puesto Kagami, y estaba todo sonrojado... _"Tan mono..." _Pensó Daiki arrepintiéndose de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tonterías dices? -giró la cabeza, carraspeando-. Te ayudo porque me preocupo por ti y no me gusta verte así... que pareces un alma en pena.

-¿De veras? -echó una risita-. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por tus rivales?

-Desde que aprendiste a callarte -gruñó-. Ya casi hemos llegado.

-¿No tienes ningún argumento para defenderte? Oh, Aomine Daiki, el gran Aomine Daiki, que él único que puede vencerse es él mismo está preocupado de su mayor rival... -decía con mofa.

-¡Cállate, Bakagami! -empujó a Kagami con el brazo fuera del paraguas, el pelirrojo comenzó a reír con verdadero estrépito tapándose la barriga con el brazo-. Idiota... -murmuró mirándole.

"_Y pensar que hace nada estaba llorando... Y ahora está riendo como un poseso." _Aomine no pudo evitar sonreír. Habían llegado a una casa de dos plantas con un pequeño jardín en la parte de delante. La calle donde Aomine vivía era tranquila y la transitaba poca gente; aquel día hacía especialmente frío.

-¿Aquí es donde vives? -preguntó Kagami calmando su risa, el peliazul asintió.

-Mis padres no están, así que no te preocupes -abrió la verja y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, el moreno clavó la llave en la cerradura y de un "clic" la puerta se abrió-. Adelante, pero hazme el favor de quitarte los zapatos.

Y eso hicieron los dos. Kagami pudo observar diferentes muebles, algunos eran viejos, viejos no... aparentaban serlo, eran de madera y daban a la casa un toque algo así como antiguo aunque también había muchos modernos, de diferentes colores y el suelo era de parqué. Anduvieron hasta el salón donde había un sofá de color blanco, liso y de cuero y en frente una tele de plasma, muy fina y grande. Lo que sí se había fijado Kagami es que en las estanterías había muchos cuadros y se acercó a una, observando las diferentes imágenes.

-Son de mi familia y yo -dijo Aomine poniéndose a su lado.

Kagami alcanzó un cuadro con las dos manos y lo observó detenidamente; en él estaba, o creía estar la madre de Aomine, que era una mujer de pelo negro y muy largo, parecía bastante joven y en esa foto llevaba un sombrero y unas gafas de sol junto a un vestido blanco. En el otro lado estaba el padre de Aomine, un hombre delgado y con el mismo pelo azul oscuro que su rival y en medio de ellos dos estaba Daiki, de brazos cruzados y con cara de pesadez. Observó más fotos, cada una en un sitio distinto o eso parecía, en otras salía tan solo Aomine y en otras solo sus padres.

-En todas tienes cara de amargado -comentó Kagami fijándose en una de cuando el moreno era pequeño.

-¿Hah? Eso ofende idiota... Pero es porque mis padres son demasiado pesados conmigo... Son muy mimosos y creo que me dan más amor del que necesito... -soltó aire con pesadez-. ¿A esto es a lo qué te dedicas cuando vienes a casa de una persona, a ver fotos?

-En esta sales muy mono -le enseñó la foto donde estaba jugando en el parque , se podía reconocer a Momoi en ella también-. ¿Cuántos años tenías?

-¿Eh? -la cogió enseguida, avergonzado-. Ya vale de fotos -la dejó donde estaba-. Y tenía nueve años...

Puso una mano en la espalda de Kagami alejándolo de aquella estantería, el pelirrojo se limitó en sonreír.

-Tus padres parecen agradables -suspiró-. Yo ahora que me acuerdo no tengo tantas fotos con ellos... Creo que de los tres juntos ninguna, aunque espero hacerme una algún día -sonrió con pesar. Aomine apoyó una mano en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-Seguro que sí, ya verás. ¿Has desayunado?

-No, no comí nada desde anoche y solo pude conciliar el sueño una hora -Kagami miró al moreno-. ¿Me enseñas tu cuarto?

-Vamos -Aomine adelantó a este y comenzó a subir las escaleras, el pelirrojo le siguió sin decir nada y al llegar arriba entraron por la primera puerta que se podía encontrar en la segunda planta.

Kagami observó el cuarto de Daiki, con nada del otro mundo, una cama, un escritorio, un armario, también una tele colgada y una mesita de noche en la cual reposaba algo en lo que Kagami no pudo fijarse muy bien, en cambio se acercó y cogió lo que había encima sonrojándose.

-Ya veo lo que haces en tu tiempo libre, Aomine -emitió una risa floja mientras se giraba hacia él-. Bonitas chicas en bikini.

-O-¡OYE! ¿¡Qué demonios haces con eso!? -se acercó enseguida arrebatándoselo de las manos-. ¡Son cosas privadas!

-No quiero saber lo que haces... -se sentó sobre la cama-. Tal vez las sábanas estén sucias... ¿ya sabes no, Aomine? -dijo socarrón.

-¿Hah? ¿Pero qué te piensas de mí? -guardó aquella revista en el cajón, con las otras-. Vale, idiota, quédate aquí, yo voy a por algo de comer y de beber.

-¿Y si tu comida tiene veneno? No quiero poner en riesgo mi salud.

-No digas idioteces.

Y se fue de la habitación bajando de nuevo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, pues aún era pronto, las once de la mañana, y cogería algún paquetito de papas o de cualquier otra chorrada que encontrase por ahí. Su cocina era grande y tenía una pequeña habitación para poner la lavadora y todas esas cosas. Cogió dos latas de refresco de naranja también, no sabía si a Kagami le gustaba pero esperaba que sí. ¿Cómo narices ha pasado todo esto para que el pelirrojo estuviera en su casa? Realmente si que se preocupaba por él, y no solo desde ayer, llevaba algunos meses ya queriendo fortalecer más su relación de amigos con él y agradeció, en el fondo de su corazón, que hubiera pasado todo aquello con la madre de Kagami porque ahora ellos estaban más juntos.

¿Pensaría Kagami igual? ¿O solo le veía a él como un apoyo? No lo sabía pero Taiga parecía estar bastante contento cuando veía al joven peliazul; como hoy.

"_Y hasta fuimos debajo de un mismo paraguas..._ Y _su cara, joder, tan sonrojado..." _Ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño volviendo a la realidad.

-Narices, ¿por qué demonios pienso en eso...? -murmuró.

Y subió de nuevo las escaleras pisando el frío suelo con sus calcetines negros. Entró despreocupado al cuarto con dos paquetes y dos refrescos.

-Kagami, he traído esto y no sé si... -miró al chico pelirrojo que estaba tumbado en la cama de lado, con las rodillas flexionadas y las manos a modo de cojín-. Será posible...

Taiga se había sumido en un profundo sueño, descansando las horas que no había dormido anoche. Aomine alzó las cejas sin poder creer que aquel hombre se hubiera dormido tan rápido aunque en parte lo entendía, su mente debería estar cansada después de todos aquellos pensamientos que sufrió y que no le dejaron dormir y seguramente era por eso que el chico pelirrojo se estaba comportando de forma tan suave aquel día, ya que normalmente era impetuoso, tenaz y agresivo y con gran grado de emoción. Suspiró y dejó la comida en su mesita de noche acercándose a Kagami, quien tenía la boca levemente abierta y su respiración se había hecho pesada.

-Descansa, idiota... -susurró, y le tapó con las mantas de la cama para que no cogiera frío.

Pasaron las horas siendo así las cuatro de la tarde, Kagami seguía durmiendo y Aomine estaba en el salón junto a una persona, con Momoi. La chica pelirrosa había llegado hace aproximadamente veinte minutos para quejarse de que aquel día lo había pasado sola y pedía explicaciones a Aomine de por qué no se habían visto.

-Porque no Satsuki, déjame en paz ya, joder... -resopló el peliazul tapándose la cara con la mano con gesto cansado.

-No, hoy debíamos ir a verte unas zapatillas nuevas, ¿o es qué no te acordabas? -decía haciendo un puchero delante de Aomine.

-¿No comprendes que estaba haciendo otras cosas? -dijo con seriedad-. No puedo estar todo el día encima de ti.

-Ugh, Ao... -y la chica calló cuando vio aparecer por la puerta una figura alta, de pelo rojo y medio dormido-. ¿Kagami?... ¿qué haces aquí?

El joven pelirrojo se había despertado y tenía los ojos medio cerrados, no paraba de bostezar y una mano apretaba su barriga. Caminó unos pasos hacia Momoi y Aomine, el cual se levantó del sofá.

-¿Eh? -Taiga se rascó el ojo-. Estuve con Aomine... ¿me quedé dormido? -preguntó mientras estiraba los brazos.

-Pero... tú y él... -miraba extrañada a los dos chicos-. Ah... ya comprendo lo que está pasando aquí... -apretó los puños-. ¡Pues que sepas que no quiero saber nada más de ti, estúpido! -espetó hacia Aomine para después irse de la casa, el moreno levantó las cejas sin acabar de entender lo que había pasado.

-Tengo mucha hambre -el estómago de Kagami rugió mientras se sentaba en el sofá y apoyaba los pies en la mesa que había junto a él-. Así que ya puedes hacerme de comer.

-¿Hah? No soy tu mayordomo -apartó de una patada las piernas de Kagami que yacían en la pequeña mesa de cristal, el pelirrojo le miró para levantarse enseguida y ponerse frente a Aomine, con el ceño fruncido.

-Me has hecho daño, idiota -dijo un furioso Kagami.

-Oh... ¿de veras? Qué pena de me da... -dijo burlón-. ¿Ya vuelves a ser el mismo Kagami Taiga de siempre? Después de dormir tanto es normal -le señaló con el dedo pulgar en la frente-. Me has dejado solo durante cinco horas.

-¿Qué? -se sonrojó un poco al ver la mano de Aomine tan cerca de él y la apartó con brusquedad, su contrario solo se limitó en sonreír por aquel gesto-. ¿Tanto dormí? ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro y diez, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, ¿querrás comer y llegar puntual al trabajo verdad? -el pelirrojo asintió.

-Aomine, ¿por qué Momoi se ha cabreado tanto? -agachó la vista-. ¿Es por mi culpa?

-No, no ¿qué dices? -frunció el ceño-. Solo que le molestó que hoy no fuera con ella a ningún sitio, nada más, no es tu culpa.

-Bueno... ¿Nos vamos?

Los chicos se pusieron los zapatos y salieron, Kagami cogió todas sus cosas antes de salir. Lo primero que hizo Aomine fue invitar a Kagami a un montón de hamburguesas, este lo aceptó sin ninguna queja y comió hasta reventar y caminaron hacia casa de Taiga para que él pudiera ponerse el uniforme de trabajo. No había sido un día malo, no como Kagami creía que iba a ser, lo disfrutó y mucho, la presencia de Aomine hacía que se olvidara de todas las cosas malas que tenía en mente y realmente podía disfrutar con aquel chico, más que con ninguna otra persona.

Después fueron los dos juntos hacia la cafetería; la lluvia ya había parado y los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a asomar entre las nubes. El trabajo aquel día no fue nada mal y Rinnosuke estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a su empleado, le había cogido mucho aprecio de un día para otro. Y mientras, Aomine, sentado en su mesa, contemplaba al chico pelirrojo, como se movía de un lado a otro, y se dio cuenta entonces de lo mucho que le gustaba la sonrisa de Taiga, y le gustaba desde hacía tiempo...

¿Por qué se sentía así al ver a Kagami? Él también había disfrutado estar todo el día con aquel pelirrojo.

Y llegó la noche, ese día se fueron algo más tarde porque hubo algunas personas que se quedaron a cenar y Rinnosuke, para que Aomine y Kagami no se quedaran sin hacer nada, les sirvió también una cena. Después de eso se despidieron y Daiki, como la noche anterior, acompañó a Kagami a casa.

-No vives muy cerca -dijo Taiga frotando sus manos para coger calor.

-No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer -se encogió de hombros hablando neutral-. Aunque si quieres me voy.

-¡No! Quiero decir... prefiero tener compañía... -paró unos segundos de hablar para después decir con voz suave-: ¿Sabes? Quiero que ya sea mañana... Estoy emocionado por ir al acuario -sonrió mientras miraba a Aomine.

-Idiota... pareces un niño pequeño.

-Seguro que tú también lo estás -llegaron al portal de Kagami-. Bueno... Pues, nos vemos mañana.

-Sí -Aomine pegó un bostezo-. Parece que este fin de semana no me dejarás dormir.

-¡Hoy nadie de ha obligado a venir, imbécil! -abrió el portal.

-Mañana vengo a por ti a las nueve, estate preparado -Aomine dio media vuelta y Kagami, como un impulso, le cogió de la manga de la camisa, queriendo que no se fuese. Daiki solamente giró la cabeza-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Eh... eh... -Taiga se había quedado sin palabras y contemplaba a Aomine-. A las nueve, sí, buenas noches... -y rápidamente entró en el portal corriendo al ascensor.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? -murmuró Aomine y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Kagami de pronto, dentro de su apartamento se sintió muy vacío, la compañía de Aomine le calmaba pero estar en su casa hacía que los recuerdos volviesen. Entonces, el teléfono comenzó a sonar haciendo que el pelirrojo pegara un brinco. Kagami lo cogió, nervioso, era su madre.

-¿¡Por qué ayer apagaste el móvil!? ¿Disfrutas sabiendo que a tu madre la van a operar? -chilló esta-. Ah... es por eso que me tratas así, ¿es eso lo que quieres, no? Que me muera para poder quedarte solito y poder hacer lo que quieras, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no te trato de ninguna forma! ¡Eres tú! ¿Por qué has empezado a echarme en cara todo así de repente? Explicame que he hecho yo para que me trates así -apretó los dientes Kagami-. ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con vuestro divorcio?

-¿Explicarte? ¿Debería darte explicaciones de algo? ¿Por qué?

-¡Y no digas que no me preocupo porque eso no es verdad! -la rabia hizo que Kagami comenzase a llorar de nuevo-. Me he preocupado desde que me lo has dicho... ¡No tienes tampoco ninguna razón para tratarme como me tratas!

-¿Ya estás llorando? -detrás del móvil se escuchaba como Taiga lloraba-. Oh venga, ahora no me vengas con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo para dar pena. ¿Cómo te has preocupado por mi? ¿Jugando a tu mierda de básquet?

-¡Joder mamá! ¡A ti que más te da lo que haga en mi vida, es mi futuro, no el tuyo! Y me da igual todo lo que me digas porque voy a seguir haciendo lo que me plazca ¿Me oyes? ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio más que a nadie! -gritó-. ¡No sabes ni darme una buena razón para todo lo que me dices! ¡Eres una idiota, no me comprendes en nada! Puedo arreglar mi vida por mi propia cuenta, no te necesito nunca más, ¡muérete! -impulsado por la furia y la rabia Kagami no pudo evitar decir eso y luego colgó, sintiéndose más idiota aún.

Se había sentado contra una pared llorando, sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas y tenía la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto para que él acabase de esa forma? Su carácter no era así... nunca lo había sido. Se sentía destrozado por haberle dicho esas cosas a su madre, pero también se sentía destrozado porque su madre le decía cosas... cosas que dolían. Envidiaba la familia de Aomine ahora que él le había hablado de ella...

Kagami no sabía que hacer ahora, no sabía si debía hacer caso a su madre para tener una relación más estable con ella o seguir con la vida que llevaba ahora... No lo sabía.

Justo en ese momento necesitaba la compañía de Aomine, la única persona que podía ayudarle... y por muy orgulloso que podía llegar a ser el peliazul Kagami sabía que siempre podía contar con él, simplemente lo sabía, porque Daiki había demostrado ser una muy buena persona y no se mostró tan distante y despreocupado cuando de verdad Taiga lo necesitaba, sino que se preocupó.

Se quedó un rato más allí, para luego levantarse e irse al cuarto, cayendo en la cama y encogiéndose sobre sí, como la noche anterior... Lo único que deseaba de verdad era que fuera el día siguiente para ver de nuevo a Aomine.

**Y fin, aquí acaba el capítulo, me ha salido más largo de lo normal pero creo que no pasa nada, ¿o sí? Bueno, vosotros me comentáis.**

**Es de noche y tengo sueño pero espero que lo disfrutéis, Kagami y Aomine irán por fin al acuario.**

**En fin, pronto nuevo capítulo ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola~ Aquí vengo con otro capítulo :D Me alegro que os guste el fic, la verdad, por mi parte diría que está escrito horrible pero si a vosotros os gusta a mí también (?) En fin... Las cosas entre Kagami y su madre se están poniendo peor y parece que el pobre lo lleva bastante mal -menos mal que tiene a Aomine que ya empieza a sentir cosas por Kagami-.**

* * *

**¿Y sabéis qué? Estoy dando clases de japonés, empecé ayer n.n, y nada, eso, disfrutad con este capítulo. Espero vuestros reviews 3**

**CAPÍTULO 6: VISITA AL ACUARIO**

Kagami aquella mañana se despertó algo exhausto y desconcertado, tiritaba levemente porque aquella noche se estaba levantando cada dos por tres sin poder conciliar el sueño y caminaba por toda la casa lamentándose de sus palabras hacia su madre, pero el orgullo no le permitía llamarla ya que en alguna parte de su mente decía que ella se merecía esas palabras. Y al acostarse de nuevo se olvidó de taparse con las sábanas y como la calefacción no estaba puesta la casa parecía un cubito de hielo; esa misma noche llovió una barbaridad pero para Kagami eso fue lo de menos, tenía otras cosas más importantes -y peores- en su cabeza.

También había llorado gran parte de ésta, cansado, no podía hacer otra cosa más, no podía sentirse útil, tan solo podía culparse de todo... tal vez... tal vez era por eso que su madre le decía todas aquellas palabras, por ser un inútil, un inservible, por no saber hacer nada más en la vida que jugar básquet... De un día para otro, sus pensamientos hicieron que Taiga se hundiera poco a poco.

"_Es verdad... solo pensaba en mí y en lo que a mí me interesaba... No pensé en mi madre, ella ha hecho todo lo que ha podido por mí, y lo único que debería hacer es lo que ella dice... Mierda, soy un fracasado, un maldito fracasado... Nunca debí haber comenzado a jugar baloncesto, __nunca debí haber conocido a Tatsuya y nunca debí haber venido a Japón. Y ahora, que mi madre está en el hospital no tengo las narices para ir a verla, ella ahora lo que necesita es amor __y__ cuidado porque si algo le pasara yo... yo... no sé lo que haría." _Pensó aquella madrugada, con los ojos mirando al vacío y su mente vagando por los pensamientos más horribles y pesimistas.

Y también por eso su padre no le había querido nunca, por ser un inepto incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el básquet. Se acordaba de muchos días que se iba por la mañana y no volvía hasta la noche, ya que todo ese tiempo lo dedicaba a jugar básquet con Himuro y también entrenaba con Alex; y cuando llegaba por la noche su madre comenzaba a gritarle que esto no puede ser, que no se puede estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, que hay que pasar al menos un rato con tu familia, irse por ahí los fines de semana... Y no lo que él hacía; casi todos los fines de semana su madre proponía a Kagami y a su padre ir a algún sitio pero Kagami decía que no, que no podía porque debía entrenar o cosas así. Aunque en esa época, el chico pelirrojo tenía ocho años y tampoco era muy consciente de sus palabras, además, a esa edad los niños deberían disfrutar haciendo lo que quisieran y no lo que sus padres les obligasen.

Después de que Kagami se negara a ir, su madre empezaba a chillarle y su padre solo emitía un resoplo lleno de molestia pero Kagami igualmente se iba a jugar.

¿Pero por qué empezó a pensar en todo eso justo ahora, justo cuando todo le va bien en su vida? -y no es que antes le fuera mal- ¿Por qué le está empezando a preocupar tanto lo que le digan y todo lo que han hecho? Kagami nunca se había preocupado por eso, ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente llegar a pensar en esto algún día pero ahora... desde aquella noche las cosas no han ido nada bien en el interior de Taiga, ni en sus sentimientos ya que ahora estaba emocionalmente muy inestable.

El chico fuerte, agresivo y tenaz que acostumbraba a ser iba desapareciendo poco a poco dejando paso a alguien ingenuo, tímido, con cierto grado de miedo y triste... Aunque, cuando estaba con Aomine se sentía tan a gusto; como ayer, cuando fue con él debajo del paraguas, le gustaba mirarle, ver que podían expresar aquellos ojos azules tan oscuros como el fondo de un océano, verle sonreír aunque fuese un poco, escuchar el timbre grave de la voz del moreno le calmaba y le relajaba... todo fue tan de repente, tan inesperado e imprevisto, aquella conversación trastocó la mente de Kagami convirtiéndolo en alguien débil... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había pasado? Y por mucho que quisiera actuar como antes simplemente algo, en su mente, no le dejaba, porque aquellos pensamientos venían de nuevo, chocando e influyendo en su carácter y tan solo en dos días... ¿Qué pasaría entonces dentro de una semana? Aunque tal vez su madre y él ya hayan hecho las paces, quien sabe...

En todo caso Kagami ahora no estaba en su mejor condición ni momento, le afectó más de lo que esperaba porque que te digan que eres la causa del divorcio de tus padres no es que sea muy placentero y menos cuando a tu madre la van a operar de cáncer... ¿Y por qué no le había dicho aquello, que estaba enferma de cáncer? ¿No confiaba en su propio hijo? Parecía que no... Y era por eso que Kagami también se sentía mal, porque su madre no ha tenido la suficiente confianza como para contárselo...

Kagami se levantó a duras penas de la cama, abrazándose a sí mismo y mirando el pequeño reloj digital que tenía en su mesa de noche: las nueve menos diez marcaban aquellos números en color rojo. Tenía que vestirse para encontrarse con Aomine, hoy tenían visita al acuario y Kagami estaba agradecido de que Daiki le hubiera ofrecido ir allí porque sino pasaría todo el día solo y eso no le haría ningún bien. Realmente sentía como su corazón se llenaba al tener la presencia del moreno cerca, desde el día en que comenzó a trabajar...

Fue al cuarto de baño y se miró en el espejo; mostraba una expresión que decía que no tenía ganas de nada y unas pequeñas ojeras se formaban debajo de sus ojos por los dos últimos malos días de sueño. Se aseó lo más rápido que pudo y ese día tampoco desayunó; cogió las llaves de casa y bajó para el encuentro con Daiki.

Aomine aquella mañana se despertó más pronto que ningún día por los nervios, ¿pero nervios de qué? Si tan solo era una visita al acuario con su compañero, nada más; no es que fuera una cita ni nada por el estilo... Pero el joven peliazul estaba emocionado, más que ninguna otra vez por ir al acuario aunque eso, en parte, le daba igual... Lo que le emocionaba era ir con el tigre, con Kagami Taiga, y no sabía por qué, y desde ayer que comenzó a preocuparse de verdad por el pelirrojo, estaba claro que Aomine no le iba a dejar sino que le ayudaría en todo lo que necesitase.

Daiki se sentía bien cuando Kagami sonreía, cuando se sonrojaba -aunque solo le haya visto una vez, y fue ayer, bajo el paraguas- y cuando se enfadaba; se sentía bien porque el pelirrojo reaccionaba así por él, porque él es quien hace que Kagami haga eso y le gustaba, no lo iba a negar.

Pero aquella charla con Momoi de ayer le dejó algo extrañado, ¿se habrá pensado otra cosa que no era al ver aparecer a Kagami medio dormido de su habitación? ¿Por qué reaccionó de aquella manera y se fue corriendo? Seguramente estaría enfadada por haber pasado el día con otra persona que no fuera ella, ya que como siempre los pasaban juntos pues se habrá sentido sustituida. Pero a Aomine le dio igual; era verdad que Momoi le caía estupendamente y que era una amiga que nunca encontraría pero era pesada, como sus padres, aunque Daiki se lo pasaba bien con ella -a veces.

Los padres de Aomine no volvían hasta el lunes por la mañana, no le llamaron porque el sitio donde estaban ellos no había cobertura y para él fue un verdadero alivio... si no estarían llamando cada dos por tres. Desayunó como siempre y salió de casa a las ocho y veinte ya que tardaría un rato en llegar a casa de Kagami. La lluvia había parado pero las nubes amenazaban en soltar agua de nuevo, incluso más que aquella noche, y la verdad el moreno hubiera preferido que hiciera sol. A medida que caminaba veía profundos y largos charcos de agua y sentía como el frío recorría su cara, llevaba puesto un abrigo azul y una bufanda negra junto a unos vaqueros del mismo color.

Aomine se preguntaba como estaría Kagami, si habría dormido bien o si su madre le habría vuelto a llamar. La verdad es que Aomine se sentía raro al lado de Kagami, pero no una sensación de molestia sino al revés, rara de calidez y de cosas así que Daiki no sabía como expresar pero que le gustaba.

Al llegar al portal de Kagami, justo a las nueve en punto, vio que aún él no estaba ahí, tampoco sabía su número de teléfono ni el número del portal donde vivía, pero... ¿bajaría, no? Daiki suponía que sí, porque Kagami no faltaba sus promesas.

Las nueve y diez.

Taiga seguía sin aparecer, ¿a lo mejor se había quedado dormido? Lo único que el peliazul sabía es que si no aparecía en diez minutos más se iba a largar y era una pena porque él quería estar de nuevo con Taiga y disfrutar de su compañía... Tras esos pensamientos ladeó la cabeza quitándoselos de encima, ¿por qué sonreía inconscientemente cuando pensaba en él, en su sonrisa, en los dos días que lo vio llorar, por qué?

Aomine se impacientó y andaba de un lado a otro hasta que la puerta del portal se abrió. De ahí salió una figura vestida con unos vaqueros y unas botas negras, un abrigo y una bufanda cubriéndole el cuyo; Kagami Taiga alzó su cabeza para encontrarse con Aomine, le dedicó una fingida sonrisa ya que sus ojos mostraban lo que en realidad sentía, estaban apagados y no tenían aquel brillo que los caracterizaba y Daiki se dio cuenta enseguida.

-Buenos días -el pelirrojo evitó el contacto visual con el peliazul, aún seguía mal pero verle le relajó bastante-. ¿Vamos?

-¿Tienes la entrada? -empezaron a caminar, Kagami asintió y la sacó para mostrársela-. Iremos en bus porque en tren habrá demasiada gente y entre entrar y salir se nos hará tarde.

-¿Cuándo es lo de los delfines? -tenía la entrada cogida con las dos manos, mirando las letras en blanco que decían lo del espectáculo-. No pone la hora aquí.

-Lo preguntaremos cuando lleguemos, ¿vale? -Aomine le observó, realmente hoy Kagami estaba extraño-. Oye, idiota, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? -le miró titubeando-. Na-Nada, ¿por qué?

-Te ves mal, tienes los ojos hinchados y con ojeras y no me jodas, tu personalidad nunca ha sido así -decía con el ceño fruncido-. Te dije y te demostré que podías confiar en mí, ¿no?

Kagami agachó la vista y se subió la bufanda hasta el punto de cubrirse la nariz. También había pensado aquella noche en Aomine, ¿por qué el le ayudaba tanto? ¿Y si realmente Kagami le molestaba y Daiki lo hacía para no quedar mal? Tenía miedo, miedo de quedarse solo porque con su madre empezaba a sentir aquel distanciamiento, aquella sensación de que se separaban poco a poco.

-Nada... no me pasa nada -su voz fue distante y débil.

Empezó a darle una sensación de angustia en el pecho pensando solamente en la idea de que a su madre le saliese todo mal en la operación, de que a él le empezase a ir todo mal también, de que le echarían del trabajo y que no llegaría a ser lo suficiente bueno para sus amigos...

Se llevó la mano al pecho y apretó el puño, necesitaba que alguien le reconfortase, no quería sufrir más, no quería pensar más en todo aquello pero simplemente los pensamientos no se iban... Entonces sintió un brazo alrededor de su cuello, giró la cabeza para contemplar a Aomine el cual tenía una expresión seria como siempre acostumbraba a estar.

-Yo sé que no es verdad -dijo Aomine con suavidad, Kagami no dijo nada-. ¿Cómo quieres que te crea si con tan solo mirarte se ve que no estás bien?

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas -Kagami se apartó para dejar libre su cuello del brazo fuerte del moreno y paró en seco en medio de la calle; coches y personas iban y venían-. Creo que mejor me quedaré en casa...

No esperó contestación de Daiki y dio media vuelta; se iba porque no quería ser una molestia para él, ya había hecho bastante con quedarse dos días hasta tan tarde con Kagami en el trabajo, acompañándolo a casa y luego Daiki tenía que tomar un largo camino para volver a la suya. Pero también tenía miedo de alejarse de él, de que ya no estuviera ahí para animarlo... Un mano le retuvo cogiéndolo por la muñeca.

-¿Por qué? Te hacía ilusión ir al acuario, ¿no? Ahora tienes oportunidad.

-Ah, bueno, sí... pero ya no, ¿sabes? Creo que es una cosa para niños pequeños, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer, seguramente Riko me esté esperando para ir a entrenar -se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de Aomine, no mantenía el contacto visual con él-. No puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo con un idiota como tú -esas palabras le dolieron más a él que a Aomine, pero hizo lo posible para sonar normal y no ver que estaba mintiendo, realmente deseaba ir con Aomine a aquel acuario pero...

-¿Hah? ¿A qué viene esto ahora? -Aomine guardó las manos en sus bolsillos-. Para eso no me hagas levantarme para nada, imbécil, si no querías ir deberías habérmelo dicho desde un principio y no hacer el idiota como siempre haces, tsk.

Kagami no supo que contestar, pensó que se merecía que le dijesen aquello, le dio algo en el cuerpo haciendo que se sintiera más débil de lo que estaba; no quería discutir con Aomine, no quería que el día de hoy acabase mal porque sino, luego... luego no tendría a otra persona que pudiera ayudarlo como lo hacía él.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora no contestas? Joder, es que me jode que me hagan estas cosas... -resopló el peliazul-. Pues me voy, adiós.

Y antes de que Aomine comenzara a caminar a Kagami le empezaron a caer lágrimas por los ojos, resbalando y mojando sus blancas mejillas. Fue un nudo en la garganta que no pudo controlar, quería esconderse de todos, irse corriendo, sentía vergüenza hacer eso en medio de la calle donde todo el mundo podía verle e incluso podían reírse de él, por primera vez se sintió indefenso y sus piernas no le querían responder.

El chico peliazul dudó unos segundos antes de abrazarle, antes de esconder la cara de Kagami en su hombro, antes de acariciar su pelo color fuego y antes de sentir como él se aferraba a Aomine con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir; lo sentía llorar y sollozar.

-Oye... no lo decía en serio, Kagami -dijo con tono tranquilo aunque aún fruncía el ceño, no creyó que aquello le afectaría tanto-. Si quieres puedes ir a casa, no hay problema.

-No -Kagami negó con la cabeza-. Qui... quiero ir, solo que no... no quiero molestarte -susurró con un hilo de voz en el hombro de Aomine.

-¿Heh? -algunas personas les observaban , tal vez a Aomine y a Kagami eso les hubiera importado hace unos días pero ahora simplemente les daba igual, Kagami se sentía seguro entre los brazos de Aomine y Aomine también tenía una extraña sensación de conformidad-. Idiota, si me molestases te lo hubiera dicho, ¿no crees?

Cogió de los hombros de Kagami y lo apartó de su hombro, el pelirrojo tenía la cara mojada y alguna que otra pestaña caída alrededor de su ojo, Aomine le secó las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo y no pudo evitar pensar que era demasiado mono así, indefenso y tan débil...

-Lo siento, no sé que me pasa últimamente... -se encogió de hombros.

-Los dos sabemos la respuesta Kagami -comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hacia la parada de bus.

-No, bueno, ayer fue peor -Aomine le miró curioso, esperando a que el pelirrojo siguiese hablando-. Le dije una cosa horrible a mi madre...

Le contó todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, sus pensamientos más oscuros, la charla con su madre y aquel insomnio que sufría; Daiki lo escuchaba todo mostrándose interesado, compadecía a Kagami, sí, él la verdad parecía estar sufriendo bastante y no se creyó nunca que pasaría algo así, creyó que la mente de Kagami no era tan fácil de penetrar, de romper o de desequilibrar, creyó que no le podría afectar nada porque él tenía aquel carácter siempre fuerte, siempre tan decidido, siempre tan tenaz... y ahora, ahora parecía un cachorrillo de un tigre, tan pequeño, tan débil y frágil...

-¿Por qué no la llamas? -llegaron a la parada de autobús y se sentaron en el pequeño banco de hierro que había para esperar, las nubes cada vez se iban haciendo más negras y las calles más oscuras pero las personas seguían saliendo, con o sin mal tiempo.

-Tenía miedo... -se tocó los bolsillos-. Pero creo que se me ha olvidado en casa.

-Bueno, en cuanto vuelvas a casa la llamas -habló con seriedad-. Y habláis sobre hacer las paces, echo de menos al Kagami que eras hace dos días -Kagami no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita y Aomine le acompañó, estirando el brazo y posando su mano sobre el pelo del pelirrojo. Kagami no hizo nada, simplemente disfrutó de aquel contacto-. Hablando de móviles, ¿me puedes dar tu número?

-¿Eso es una indirecta? -le miró con tono socarrón.

-¿Indirecta? ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pues claro que no! -Daiki se había sonrojado.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Y entonces por qué debería dártelo?

-¡Solo dámelo, idiota! -resopló después el peliazul. Kagami comenzó a reír pero finalmente le dio su número a Daiki, ahora mismo estaba mucho mejor y mucho más a gusto. ¿Qué haría aquel moreno para que se sintiera tan bien con él?

Los dos chicos vieron aparecer el bus a lo lejos y se levantaron dispuestos a cogerlo, entonces, en la acera vieron correr a un grupo de gente que pronto, Kagami y Aomine, reconocieron enseguida.

Seirin.

Los miembros del Seirin, con sus uniformes, habían llegado corriendo a la parada de bus.

-¿Kagami, Aomine? -Riko frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ... ¡Oye, Kagami! -gruñó Aida-. ¡Hoy toca entrenamiento! ¡Te he estado llamando toda la santa mañana! ¿Por qué narices no me contestas?

-¿Hah? ¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa? -dijo Aomine, cogió a Kagami del brazo y dieron media vuelta para entrar en el bus, el pelirrojo no dijo nada y solo siguió a Daiki.

-¿Te he preguntado a ti a caso? -la chica morena se estaba enfadando, todo el equipo entró dentro del bus.

-Kagami es un miembro importante en nuestro equipo -habló Hyuuga-. No deberías faltar al entrenamiento, y es raro que lo hagas, ¿no? ¿Qué te pasa, Kagami?

-¡Tenemos un partido dentro de unas semanas contra Kaijo, Kagami! Pero claro, como ayer te fuiste así de imprevisto pues no pude informarte -Riko se cruzó de brazos, Aomine y Kagami se sentaron en dos asientos libres de delante que había, mientras los demás iban hacia atrás dejando ahí a Riko discutiendo, Hyuuga, en cambió, se quedó.

-Seguramente prefiere estar conmigo antes que hacer un aburrido entrenamiento -dijo arrogante Aomine.

-Mírate a ti, que no haces nada, después es normal que pierdas -le espetó, Hyuuga intentaba calmar a Riko pero la chica se negaba y ni le hacía caso-. Es por eso que tu equipo perdió en la Winter Cup, porque no sabéis hacer nada.

-¿Hah? ¿A qué viene mi equipo ahora? ¿Qué derecho tienes a insultar a Touou? Nadie se ha metido con Seirin, aunque bueno, ¿cuántas veces nos habéis ganado desde que empezamos a entrenar juntos los jueves? Será mejor que lo dejéis, en el partido oficial en Navidades vais a perder... -Aomine ya se estaba hartando de Riko y le empezaba a resultar una molestia.

-¿Qué has dicho? -gruñó ésta y apretó los puños, Hyuuga la cogió por los hombros pidiendo que se calmase, toda la gente les miraba.

El bus ya estaba en marcha e iba por las mojadas calles de Tokyo; los chicos del Seirin aquella mañana habían cogido el autobús para ir a una piscina municipal cubierta, la del instituto, aunque Riko insistió mucho, el director no les dejó usarla.

Kagami estaba ajeno a la discusión que mantenían Daiki y Aida, ni siquiera prestaba atención ya que sus pensamientos vagaban por otro sitio y sus ojos miraban fijos el exterior a través de la ventana, la cual estaba húmeda. Kagami no quería formar parte de ninguna discusión, tal vez hace unos días sí -y seguro que lo haría- pero ahora lo menos que quería es que le chillasen, por eso decidió quedarse al margen y esperar a que ellos dos acabasen.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando la discusión se intensificó más y Aomine parecía verdaderamente furioso, el conductor les llamó la atención y Riko dijo que esto no quedaría así, Hyuuga al fin pudo llevársela hacia atrás del bus, donde estaban los demás compañeros y Aomine, quien hasta se había levantado del asiento se sentó de golpe resoplando y tenía los ojos entornados y los brazos cruzados. Kagami giró la cabeza para observarle y prefirió no decirle nada por si acaso, nunca había visto a Aomine de esa manera y tenía que reconocer que le daba un poco de miedo.

-Aomine-kun -una voz neutral habló entonces y los dos chicos se sobresaltaron al ver a aquel personaje que conocían muy bien.

-Tetsu -dijo Aomine con el ceño fruncido, miró de nuevo al frente, Kagami en cambio seguía mirándole pero no vio necesidad de decir nada-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Ayer me fijé que Kagami-kun estaba mal y que en cuanto llegaste y os fuisteis parecía estar bien -Taiga no sabía a donde quería parar a llegar con ese comentario-. Yo me considero un buen compañero, pero quiero que sepas que tú eres el único que puede ayudarle pase lo que le pase, porque lo pude ver reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿A qué viene esto, Tetsu? -Aomine le miró y levantó una ceja, curioso-. ¿Por qué vienes así de repente y me dices esto?

-Porque Kagami-kun realmente te quiere, Aomine-kun -Taiga abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se sonrojó-. Y no quiero verle sufrir porque él es un buen compañero y hemos pasado ratos divertidos juntos, no sé lo que le puede ocurrir pero solo te pido que no le abandones ya que si lo haces él no podrá confiar en nadie más como lo ha hecho contigo, le conozco muy bien como para saber eso; y si me disculpáis, me voy -y así hizo, giró su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar cogiendo de los barrotes para no caerse por los bruscos movimientos del autobús, el cual ahora estaba girando una curva. Ya casi llegaban al acuario.

Aomine no supo que decir ante aquello, no giró su vista para mirar a Kagami ni le dijo nada y al parecer, el chico pelirrojo hizo lo mismo. ¿A qué vino todo aquello? ¿De verdad Kuroko estaba diciendo la verdad?

"_Porque Kagami-kun realmente te quiere, Aomine-kun..."_ Esa frase se le quedó clavada en la cabeza, ¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿A qué se refería con "_querer"_? A lo lejos se pudo divisar el letrero grande y detallado de la entrada del acuario que Kagami miró con un destello de emoción en sus ojos.

-Ya casi estamos -el pelirrojo rompió aquel incómodo silencio que se estaba formado entre ellos-. Que grande, nunca lo había visto.

-Yo me lo conozco como la palma de mi mano -habló Aomine, ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre lo que Kuroko recientemente había dicho, pero Kagami no le puso pega alguna, porque lo que dijo era verdad-. ¿De verdad no prefieres ir al entrenamiento? Aún tienes tiempo.

-No, no me importa lo que haya dicho Riko, desde ayer ya no tengo muchas ganas de jugar a básquet... Pero tendré que hacerlo, a partir de mañana, no quiero tampoco joderles todo al equipo, sé que me necesitan para ganar y no les fallaré, te lo aseguro.

-Contra mí necesitarás más que esas palabras -sonrió con sorna.

-Puedo vencerte perfectamente, idiota.

-¿Un uno a uno en cuánto volvamos? ¿Qué te parece, Bakagami, o a caso tienes miedo? -esto les recordó a que hace unos días eran así, siempre retándose como dos críos.

-¿Miedo de ti? Ni loco; acepto, cuando te gane no llores como una nena ¿vale?

Y el autobús paró, los dos chicos se dieron cuenta en el último segundo y bajaron corriendo antes de que arrancase de nuevo. Riko les vio desde la ventana con cara extrañada e Izuki despidió a Kagami con la mano.

-Últimamente Kagami va mucho con Aomine, ¿qué ha pasado entre ellos? Si se llevaban como dos fieras -habló Izuki.

-No lo sé -respondió Riko-. ¿No estarán...?

-¿Qué? -dijo Hyuuga.

-Ya sabes... saliendo juntos -susurró la chica-. Como novios.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -gritó todo el equipo de Seirin menos Kuroko, quien miraba por la ventana.

**BUENO YA ESTÁ XD, sí, este he tardado un poco más porque tenía deberes que hacer y no me dio mucho tiempo pero bueno, aquí está. Quise hacer este capítulo que llegan al acuario, bla bla bla, y luego se van pero me enrollé y lo pondré en dos partes, así que el siguiente capítulo será dentro del acuario :P Esto es como si fuera una cita ¿no? Nada, eso, el próximo vendrá pronto! En dos días :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo :D ¿Qué tal va encaminada la historia, os gusta? Espero que sí n.n, cualquier cosa me decís y no hay problema. Bueno, no sé que decir, sí, que estoy haciendo otro trabajo para clase XD.**

* * *

**Y nada, me estoy viendo dramatical murder y no está nada mal y después me veré Hetalia.**

**CAPÍTULO 7: VISITA AL ACUARIO 2 (original eh)**

-Kagami-kun no está bien -Kuroko interrumpió la conversación sobre la supuesta relación entre Aomine y Kagami-. No sé que le pasa pero se ve claramente reflejado en sus ojos, es por eso que ha buscado apoyo en alguien y ese alguien ha resultado ser Aomine-kun.

-¿No está bien? -repitió Riko-. Tienes razón... No es el mismo de siempre ahora que lo pienso -frunció levemente el ceño-. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Nuestro as está mal y la propia entrenadora no ha podido verlo... Me siento mal después de haber empezado a discutir con Aomine.

-Llámale -propuso Hyuuga y Riko asintió, cogió su teléfono y comenzó a buscar por su lista de contactos hasta dar con Kagami Taiga, tras varios pitidos y varios intentos de llamada nadie cogió el teléfono y eso era porque Kagami lo había olvidado en casa.

-Nadie contesta -Riko lo intentó una vez más, pero sin éxito.

-Llamaré a Aomine-kun -dijo Kuroko entonces tecleando el número del as de Touou.

-¿Sí? -contestó una grave voz detrás del teléfono. Los dos chicos estaban haciendo cola para entrar al acuario.

-Soy Kuroko, Aomine-kun, necesito que me dejes hablar con Kagami-kun, por favor.

-¿Hah? ¿Y por qué debería? -el peliazul se acordó de pronto de las palabras de Kuroko y no pudo evitar mirar a Kagami, quien le observaba curioso-. Está bien... -se resignó al fin y le entregó el teléfono al pelirrojo.

-Kagami -sonó la voz femenina de Riko-. Debo pedirte disculpas por todo... No, no sabía que estabas mal, lo siento... Yo no quería comenzar a chillar de esa forma, ven cuando puedas al entrenamiento ¿vale? Contamos contigo.

-¿Eh? -Kagami sonrió-. Claro, no te preocupes Riko, mañana sin falta estaré ahí, es que estoy teniendo problemas con mi madre, pequeñas tonterías vamos, pero no faltaré más. Debemos ganar a Kaijo ¿no? De eso no te preocupes, ahí estaré yo.

-Lo sé -echó una pequeña risita-. Bueno... nada, era eso, nos vemos mañana entonces.

-Sí, adiós -y después de eso colgó y le dio el teléfono de vuelta a Aomine, quien lo cogió suavemente de las manos de Kagami.

-Con que pequeñas tonterías ¿eh? -avanzaron un paso en la cola, ya quedaban pocos metros para llegar.

-No iba a contarle todo... ¿no crees? -Kagami se encogió de hombros-. El único que lo va a saber eres tú, después de todo eres la única persona en la cual confío de verdad, aunque suena un poco irónico, hace nada nos llevábamos "mal".

Aomine lo único que hizo fue sonreír, no podía evitarlo, aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de Kagami hacían que su corazón pegara latidos más y más fuertes. "_¿Sólo yo, eh?" _Pensó el peliazul sintiéndose orgulloso de ocupar el primer lugar en la mente de Kagami, de ocupar el primer lugar en la lista de personas en las cuales confiaba.

Observaba de reojo a Taiga el cual miraba la cola deseando entrar ya, sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción y pareció que se había olvidado de todos los problemas que tenía estando aquí, en un simple acuario al cual podían venir siempre que les viniera en gana.

Aomine pensó que también debía ir a algún entrenamiento de su equipo por mucha pereza que le diera, al fin y al cabo era su equipo, Touou, personas con las que había pasado mucho tiempo y con las cuales había ganado y perdido, y por muy orgulloso que pudiese ser con ellos en realidad les tenía aprecio, aunque no tanto como a Kagami quien en poco días se había convertido en una persona muy importante para él. Aquel estúpido pelirrojo con el que siempre discutía por cualquier tontería, aquel pelirrojo al cual no paraba de retar indefinidas veces; y ahora, pensar que Kagami dependía de él, que él era el único que podía ayudarle en sus problemas...

"_Porque Kagami-kun realmente te quiere, Aomine-kun..."_ Esa jodida frase no se quitaba de su mente, quiso preguntarle a Kagami si de verdad era cierto eso pero no se atrevió, algo se lo impedía... Pero si fuese una mentira... ¿Taiga tendría que haberle dicho algo a Tetsu, no? En cambio no lo hizo... ¿Eso quería decir que era verdad? A lo mejor le quería, sí, pero como amigos o lo que narices fuesen, no de otra forma ¿verdad? No como... novios.

_Novios..._

Si fuesen novios podría besarle, mimarle... ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué Aomine estaba pensando esas cosas? Ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, la sola idea de mimar a un chico no le gustaba nada, y menos besarle, ¿qué asquerosidad sería esa? Decía el peliazul sin poder creerse que tuvo esa clase de pensamientos, Kagami le miró extrañado y Aomine también giró la vista para mirarle, Taiga lo que hizo fue sonreírle y decirle que ya casi estaban a punto de entrar.

Si... esa sonrisa hacía que a Aomine se le acelerara el corazón. _"Tan perfecta..." _Y otra vez con los pensamientos. Intentó pensar en otra cosa y se le vino a la mente Momoi, su joven amiga de pelo rosa, ¿dónde estaría ella ahora? ¿Estaría enfadada? Ni siquiera recibió una llamada suya en toda la mañana, realmente sí que debía haberse enfadado. Él no quería eso, no quería que su mejor y única amiga dejase de hablarle por una tontería.

Tontería... Tontería no, lo de Kagami no era ninguna tontería...

Llegaron por fin a la entrada y el hombre que había en el mostrador les atendió encantado, los murmullos de la gente no dejaban escucharle bien pero tan solo les preguntó por la entrada y su precio. Aomine le tendió las dos entradas que tenía diciéndole que se las habían dado en el instituto y el joven hombre les dijo con una sonrisa que podían pasar. Era un recinto cerrado y al entrar se encontraba una sala redonda donde la pared a su alrededor era de cristal y se podía ver nadar a través de ella distintos peces, y al fondo de ésta unas cortinas negras que, seguramente, llevarían a otra parte del acuario.

Había mucha gente mirando a los pequeños peces que había tras aquel cristal y una mujer que sería la de atención al cliente estaba de pie junto a la puerta de cortinas negras. El agua donde nadaban aquellos peces era nítida y de un precioso color azul, corales y algas adornaban el suelo además de distintas piedras de colores diferentes. Kagami no esperó y a paso ligero se acercó a un hueco libre entre la gente para mirar aquel espectáculo que veía por primera vez en su vida. Desde pequeño siempre le habían gustado los peces y como tenían una pecera en casa se quedaba en sus ratos libres observándolos, era algo que le relajaba mucho.

-Aomine, mira esos -señaló Kagami a un banco de peces de colores distintos y muy llamativos, parecían un arco iris ahí, nadando en el agua y pasando frente a Kagami.

El pelirrojo giró la vista al no recibir contestación y vio que Aomine estaba hablando con la mujer de atención al cliente, suspiró y sintió como si una parte de su corazón se quedaba vacía al no tener a Aomine cerca de él, aunque estuviera a tan solo unos metros... Pensó que a lo mejor estaba dependiendo mucho del peliazul, es verdad que estaba entrando en un estado depresivo pero creía que lo superaría en pocos días; se dijo una y otra vez, desde que se encontró con Aomine esta mañana y después de que él le abrazara, que su madre solo actuaba así porque estaba hospitalizada y a punto de operar; ahora incluso se sentía muchísimo mejor que antes gracias también a Riko, quien le llamó pidiendo disculpas. ¿Tanto se notaba que no era el mismo de siempre?

Kagami siguió esperando ahí, mirando como Aomine hablaba y al acabar, el peliazul giró su cuerpo y miró a Taiga acercándose a él.

-Me he informado de cuando era lo del espectáculo de delfines -dijo Aomine-. Es a las cinco en punto, vamos que nos quedan unas horitas.

-Entiendo -Kagami miró de nuevo a través del cristal contemplando los distintos peces de colores que nadaban en paz, pudo distinguir entre muchos otros peces payaso, esos le gustaban mucho-. Mira, se acercan.

Dijo mientras daba unos golpecitos en el cristal, ¿desde cuándo Kagami era tan... tan... tan? Joder, Aomine no sabía ni como explicarse al ver a Taiga en ese estado emocionado por una cosa que no fuera el baloncesto. Siguió dando golpecitos con el dedo al cristal queriendo que los peces se fijaran en él.

-Kagami -Aomine se puso a su lado-. ¿Sabías que en las peceras y acuarios hay un espejo para que los peces no nos vean?

-¿Un espejo? -Taiga frunció el ceño-. No entiendo.

-Hah... -Aomine soltó aire-. Quiero decir, al otro lado de este cristal hay un espejo y los peces solo se ven reflejados a ellos y no pueden ver a las personas que hay aquí.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso por qué?

-No lo sé, tal vez para que no se asusten -se encogió de hombros, cada vez entraba más gente y la mayoría pasaban a través de las cortinas-. ¿Avanzamos? -Kagami asintió.

Y Kagami echó una última ojeada a los peces que se encontraban en esta parte; al pasar a través de las cortinas Kagami abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendido y miró todo a su alrededor contemplando una cosa que veía por primera vez en su vida.

-¡Buaaa! -gritó de pronto-. ¡Es un túnel y todo es un acuario!

Efectivamente así era, un túnel de cristal que se veía perfectamente a todos los peces que había dentro del agua; era como si estuvieran rodeados por el mar pero sin llegar a mojarse, tan espectacular que Kagami no podía contener esa emoción y ese brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

-¡Mira, son tiburones, están nadando! -Taiga señaló un par de tiburones que nadaban juntos dando vueltas-. ¡Y mira ahí, son rayas!

Su cabeza estaba mirando arriba donde unas pequeñas rayas nadaban por encima de sus cabezas. Aomine le seguía desde atrás y no podía creerse que ver unos simples peces le hiciera tanta ilusión y le hiciera tan feliz, nunca había visto a Kagami tan radiante ni siquiera cuando ganaba un partido, era una faceta suya que no conocía pero que ahora tenía el lujo de ver.

"_Dios... Este idiota no puede ser más jodidamente mono que ahora, con esa sonrisa y con esos ojos... joder, tengo ganas de abrazarlo." _

-Aomine -la llamada de Kagami sacó al peliazul de sus pensamientos-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-¿Eh? ¿Tienes algún problema con mi cara, idiota?

-Sí -echó una pequeña risita-. Que tienes cara de perdedor.

-¿Hah? Aquí el único perdedor eres... -y antes de que Aomine pudiera terminar su frase Kagami le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo por el túnel-acuario hasta que salieron de ahí a una sala que tras los cristales se podía ver pingüinos, muchos, hasta había crías y todo.

-¡Waaa! ¡Qué monos! ¡Aomine, hazme una foto! -giró su cabeza hacia el peliazul con una gran sonrisa, el moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la proposición y ante aquel carácter que tenía.

-¿En serio? ¿Para qué la quieres? -Aomine cedió y sacó su móvil.

-Para... para tenerla de recuerdo y enseñársela a mi madre después de que la operen -se acercó al moreno-. He estado pensando y ahora estoy seguro de que solo me dice eso porque tiene miedo ¿sabes? No debería pensar más en esas cosas, quiero seguir mi vida como lo hacía hace unos días y gracias a ti lo puedo superar mejor, Aomine.

-Oh... Eh... -Daiki se había quedado sin palabras y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rojizo-. Idiota... Sin mí podrías superarlo igual, no hace falta agradecerme nada... -giró la cabeza gruñendo suavemente.

-¿Me haces la foto? -preguntó Kagami dándose la vuelta y acercándose a observar de nuevo los pingüinos.

Realmente el pelirrojo estaba emocionado y aunque no lo hubiera dicho era un día muy especial para él; era su primera vez en el acuario y quería disfrutarlo al máximo con Aomine y aunque el peliazul se mostrase un poco distante estaba seguro de que también lo disfrutaba. Kagami olvidó por completo todos sus problemas y ahora su única preocupación fue disfrutar, y disfrutaba mucho, casi tanto como cuando jugaba a básquet.

Nunca había visto peces tan diferentes, ni tiburones ni rayas, solo en los documentales que veía muy de vez en cuando y verlos así, tan cerca de él fue una experiencia nueva que seguramente podría repetir otra vez, pero siempre la primera vez era más emocionante.

Y respecto a lo que dijo Kuroko... Tal vez tuviese razón, exactamente no sabía que era lo que sentía por Aomine pero era una nueva sensación que no había sentido por nadie más, y respecto a lo que pensó la otra noche, "que nunca le gustaría Aomine porque era un chico" tal vez cambiaría de opinión; porque cuando el peliazul le abrazaba o simplemente escuchaba su voz reconfortante algo en su corazón se llenaba y hacía que funcionase más rápido, hacía que sintiera una calidez que nunca antes sintió, pero de momento no lo reconocería ya que podría ser alguna confusión por culpa de sus pensamientos y tan solo le quería como un buen amigo y rival que era.

Aunque... pensó que no debería depender tanto de Aomine, ¿y si él algún día por alguna razón se tenía que ir? ¿Y si algún día dejaban de hablarse para siempre? Si dependía tanto de Daiki en hacerse feliz gracias a él, debía pensar las consecuencias que pudiesen haber en un futuro, pero simplemente... le necesitaba, no sabía como explicarlo pero le necesitaba más que a ninguna otra persona aunque tan solo hubiesen sido tres días; pero en alguna parte perdida de la mente de Kagami había una vocecilla que seguía diciendo que aquellas palabras de su madre eran verdaderas y que debía seguir pensando más y más en eso, y hundirse... cada vez más al fondo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y estaba mirando a la nada, ladeó la cabeza y no escuchó tampoco respuesta del peliazul así que decidió mirarle para decírselo de nuevo, tal vez no le haya escuchado... Al girarse vio que Aomine estaba hablando con... ¿Qué demonios hacía su equipo ahí? Bueno, tan solo estaban tres miembros: Momoi, Sakurai y Wakamatsu.

-¿¡Qué narices has venido a hacer aquí, Aomine!? -gritó Wakamatsu-. ¡En vez de entrenar vienes a un acuario!

-¿Haah? -Daiki rodó los ojos en blanco-. ¿Por qué debería darte explicaciones a ti? Voy donde quiero, y hago lo que quiero.

Parecía que los miembros de Touou no se habían fijado en el alto pelirrojo que caminaba hacia ellos, este se puso al lado de Aomine, saludándoles con la mano.

-¡Dai-chan! -Momoi frunció el ceño al ver a Kagami-. Se suponía que íbamos a ir nosotros juntos.

-¿¡Eh!? Nunca dije eso... Además, ¿qué haces tú aquí si supuestamente te dan miedo los tiburones? -preguntó Aomine.

-Voy donde quiero, y hago lo que quiero -Satsuki había repetido las mismas palabras que pronunció Aomine, el peliazul levantó una ceja.

-¡Lo siento! -chilló Sakurai de pronto-. Oh no... ¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho...

Al chico se le había caído una pequeña bolsa con la comida que habían comprado y la habían metido ahí dentro, y entre tantas cosas que tenía Sakurai en las manos justamente se había caído esa y había esparcido la comida por el suelo. Por un momento todos le prestaron atención a él.

-Lo siento... -repitió de nuevo-. Soy un desastre.

-Oh por dios... -gruñó Wakamatsu-. No te disculpes tanto y recógelo.

-Déjame ayudarte -propuso Kagami agachándose delante de él.

-Sí, ahora hazte el bueno... -murmuró Momoi con tono recriminador.

-¿Qué bueno? -en cambio Taiga lo había escuchado y no se iba a quedar callado-. ¿Qué hablas? ¿A caso tiene algún problema? -se levantó poco a poco del suelo.

-Sí, el problema eres tú -la pelirrosa no le miraba, tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y yo que te he hecho? -preguntó Kagami; Wakamatsu ayudó a Sakurai ya que veía que el chico tenía problemas, y fueron al cubo de basura a tirar lo que había caído al suelo.

-No sé que narices quieres de Dai-chan, pero tu nunca has sido así con él y no me esperaba que lo fueras, ¿a caso tu entrenadora te ha dicho que te vuelvas más amigo suyo, qué tenéis planeado?

-¿Qué? Esas cosas no tienen sentido...

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a estar con él! -apretó los puños y ahora si se giró a él, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas-. No creas que puedes entrar tan fácilmente en su vida, ¡tú no eres nadie para él!

-¡Oi, Satsuki! ¿A qué viene eso? -Aomine ahora mismo estaba confuso, ¿por qué Satsuki estaba actuando así? Nunca antes la había visto de esa manera.

-Te dejará como ha hecho con todos los demás amigos que tuvo, en cuanto se canse de ti y se aburra de ti ya verás como te abandonará a la primera de cambio... -apretó los dientes-. ¡No le conoces de nada! ¡Yo llevo toda la vida con él, sus compañeros llevan más tiempo con él que tú, quien no sabe nada, absolutamente nada de su vida! ¿Por qué no te largas de aquí? ¡Solo eres un estorbo! -espetó.

Pero Momoi no había dicho aquellas palabras queriendo, sino que le salieron por instinto, por rabia y por miedo; tenía un nudo en la garganta que se intentaba aguantar para no tener que llorar delante de Aomine.

Y Kagami estaba igual que Momoi, aquellas palabras realmente le habían herido, tal vez ella tuviese razón y solo era un estorbo... un estorbo para todos; agachó la mirada y sin decir nada dio media vuelta comenzando a andar a paso ligero hacia la salida, quería de nuevo desaparecer del mundo, se sentía frágil, perdido, exhausto... Muchas emociones recorrieron su cuerpo e hicieron más débil su corazón; de nuevo los pensamientos volvieron, de nuevo el miedo apareció, de nuevo aquellas voces diciéndole lo inútil que era, lo inservible que podía llegar a ser...

-Estarás contenta, ¿no? -Aomine la miró, con ojos llenos de desprecio.

-Dai-chan... -la pelirrosa le miró con ojos grandes e inocentes, y le dolió al ver aquella mirada por parte de Daiki.

-De verdad que no entiendes nada -le recriminó-. Tsk.

Aomine corrió detrás de Kagami, debía pararlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y Momoi se quedó ahí, frunciendo el ceño y agachando la mirada triste.

-Tú tampoco entiendes nada... -murmuró inspirando profundo y aguantándose las ganas de llorar-. Si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti... Dai-chan... Lo siento... No quise decir todo eso... -Sakurai y Wakamatsu aparecieron de pronto sorprendiendo a Momoi, quien dio un brinco e intentó parecer feliz mostrando una forzada sonrisa-. ¿Nos vamos? Creo que esto me está aburriendo un poco.

-Como quieras... -resopló Wakamatsu-. ¿Aomine ya se ha vuelto a ir? Ese imbécil siempre haciendo lo que quiere...

Y mientras los tres miembros de Touou hablaban, Aomine, quien fue detrás de Kagami, ya lo había alcanzado y el pelirrojo no parecía muy dispuesto a darse la vuelta pero Daiki no se rindió y lo cogió por la muñeca, rodeándola con sus largos dedos y haciendo fuerza para que Taiga no pudiese caminar más, en cambio el tigre lo único que hizo fue soltarse con brusquedad de la pantera y seguir andando con los puños apretados. Sentía como su corazón se estrechaba, como se encogía y como una sensación de inseguridad recorría su cuerpo; deseaba llorar, deseaba simplemente esfumarse del mundo y no ver a nadie nunca más en la vida pero también... su cuerpo le decía que parase, que se volviese para quedarse con Aomine, abrazarle y reconfortarse en sus fuertes y firmes brazos.

No lo quiso hacer porque era cierto que era un estorbo, que no conocía nada de él y no merecía estar en su vida, no quería que por su culpa discutiese con sus amigos pero tampoco quería dejar de verle; le necesitaba... Y ahora se dio cuenta que le necesitaba más que nunca, más que las otras noches, más que esta mañana cuando empezó a llorar, porque una nueva mierda se había incluido en su cabeza y todos los duros pensamientos que tuvo las demás noches se juntaron, cayendo en picado, haciéndole recordar todo para hundirse de nuevo, para regresar a esa depresión.

-Kagami, detente -habló un serio Aomine quien rápidamente se puso en frente del pelirrojo, no dejándolo avanzar más-. Kagami, escúchame.

Taiga no le miró, tenía el ceño fruncido en desesperación y aquellas ganas de llorar no se le quitaban haciéndole daño en la garganta, la vista se le nublaba y no le dejaba ver pero se hacía el fuerte y se lo guardaba todo. Y ahora estaba inmóvil, sus piernas no le hacían caso y las palabras no salían de su boca porque sabía, que si hablaba, rompería a llorar.

Aomine vio una pequeña puerta negra que en un cartel ponía "Sala de descanso", se llevó a Kagami ahí, y este caminó como si fuera una marioneta controlada por alguna persona, en este caso por Aomine.

Entraron a esa sala cuadrada, de dimensiones pequeñas y en tres de las paredes había cristales-acuario con peces nadando a su aire, unas cuantas personas los observaban haciendo fotos y otros estaban sentados en unas butacas negras que reposaban en medio de aquella sala. Daiki llevó a Kagami a aquellas butacas, sentándolo y haciéndolo él también; a los pocos segundos la gente que estaba sentada se fue, Aomine pensó que era una familia.

-Ei, Kagami, idiota, ¿de verdad vas a creer a Satsuki? -Aomine apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo-. No sé que le pasará, pero de verdad que nunca la había visto así, ¿y sabes? A mi también me dio rabia que dijese aquellas cosas porque no eran verdad...

-No tendría que haber aceptado ir contigo a ningún sitio -dijo en un hilo de voz Kagami, unas lagrimillas comenzaron a caerle por la mejilla pero él se las secó enseguida-. Por mi culpa... Por mi culpa Momoi está así -su respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada-. Solo soy un estorbo...

Su labio comenzó a temblar y finalmente no pudo contenerse las lágrimas, éstas comenzaron a caer abundantes mojando sus mejillas, sus hombros se movían bruscamente y escondió su cara tras la bufanda que llevaba puesta apretando fuertemente los dientes para no emitir ningún ruido.

-Joder... -maldijo a la pelirrosa en su interior. Kagami no tenía problemas suficientes como para que viniera otro... Suspiró-. Kagami, si fueras un estorbo jamás te habría propuesto ir a ningún sitio conmigo -habló con voz suave para ver si Kagami se tranquilizaba-. Venga, ¿por qué no vamos a ver a los pingüinos de nuevo y te haces una foto con ellos como querías?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta de su contrario, quien estaba encogido de hombros y seguía llorando.

-Kagami... -subió su mano hacia el pelo de Taiga, acariciándolo suavemente y enredando sus dedos entre los mechones pelirrojos; su pelo eran tan suave, tan fino...-. Eh Kagami... Mírame -bajó entonces su mano hasta la mejilla mojada de Taiga y le obligó a que girara la cabeza para mirarle, pero el as del Seirin no quiso, y avergonzado la giró de nuevo mirando al suelo, las lágrimas no paraban de caer y tenía los labios suavemente apretados-. Venga, mírame -Daiki no se rindió e hizo de nuevo lo mismo, esta vez Kagami no giró su cabeza, sino los ojos.

"¿_Qué demonios...? Dios, ¿Por qué narices tienes que ser así Kagami? Joder... todo sonrojado, con esas lágrimas, con esa cara triste... Es la cosa más perfecta que he visto, es imposible no resistirse a esto." _Aomine le observó por unos segundos porque simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo "_¿Qué me pasa con este tío?" _Subió su dedo hasta secar las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Taiga, él le miró y Aomine alzó las cejas para sonreírle.

-Quiero dejarte una cosa clara Kagami -habló Aomine con tono serio, su mano seguía acariciando la mejilla del pelirrojo quien parecía realmente disfrutar de aquel contacto-. Eres una persona importante para mí y no quiero que los comentarios de Satsuki te afecten, no quiero que tengas más problemas en los que pensar, ya lo estás pasando bastante mal como para que comiences a pensar en una nueva mierda -ahora la mano morena de Daiki recorría la frente de Kagami, con movimientos suaves, ligeros, reconfortantes...-. ¿Está bien?

Kagami asintió mientras cerraba los ojos, Aomine era el único quien le entendía, quien de verdad había conseguido llegar a su corazón, ¿por qué él? ¿Y por qué no otro? Su mano eran tan cálida, tan relajante... No quería que aquella caricia acabara nunca; Aomine comenzó a rozar con sus dedos la oreja de Kagami a quien le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo; la sala estaba completamente vacía ahora.

Bajó los dedos por su nuca, siempre con movimientos suaves, Kagami seguía con los ojos cerrados y Aomine le contemplaba, embobado, perdiéndose en aquella cara que por primera vez había visto que era simplemente perfecta.

Y alguien interrumpió entrando en la sala y haciendo que Aomine quitara la mano enseguida, como si hubiera hecho algún tipo de delito, y Kagami abrió de golpe los ojos fijándose en la persona que acababa de entrar; nadie importante, tan solo una mujer joven de cabellos cortos.

-Deberíamos ir a comer -propuso Aomine levantándose-. ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí -Kagami le siguió-. Gracias, pero... se me ha olvidado el dinero en casa... Así que esperaré a que comas.

-Trajeras o no dinero te iba a invitar igualmente, idiota -salieron de la sala-. ¿A caso crees que no lo tengo preparado?

-Pero... me sabe mal, ayer también me invitaste a hamburguesas y no sé como compensártelo... -se puso las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ya lo haces, con tu compañía -respondió rápido.

-¿Eh?

-¿Eh? -repitió Aomine y le miró, sonrojándose-. ¡Nada! ¡Vamos a comer, Bakagami!

Encontraron un restaurante cerca de la salida, pero no fueron directos, ya que Kagami empezó a entretenerse mirando a diferentes peces que había a medida que avanzaban; también se hizo la foto, y no una, sino unas cuantas en diferentes sitios. Pudo ver a nutrias marinas, pudo ver cangrejos, langostas, gambas y más especies que nunca había visto. Kagami se había "recuperado" de aquel bajón que tuvo pero a veces, en las dos horas que tardaron en llegar al restaurante, se ponía o más, o menos triste, pero ahí estaba Aomine para animarle y para hacerle ver que todo iba e iría bien, que tenía en alguien en quien confiar.

No se encontraron más con Momoi, ni con Sakurai ni Wakamatsu, ellos ya se habían ido del acuario hace tiempo. A Aomine le había molestado bastante aquel comportamiento por parte de la pelirrosa y tenía que hablar seriamente con ella para ver lo que le pasaba. Pero tan idiota que era Aomine... que no se daba cuenta. Y la verdad era que aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca hirieron mucho a Kagami y aunque aparentase estar bien su mente seguía repitiéndose una, otra, y otra vez lo que ella le había dicho.

Mientras comían Taiga a veces observaba a Daiki preguntándose si de verdad lo que él decía era cierto o si solo lo hacía para que él se sintiera bien, no lo sabía; en cambio quiso creer que las palabras del moreno eran ciertas porque al recordar sus caricias sentía la calidez que le faltaba, sentía que lo hacía con intenciones verdaderas.

Las cinco en punto marcó el reloj y los chicos fueron corriendo al espectáculo de delfines, el cual se vería en unas gradas al aire libre y con una enorme piscina donde se suponía que se haría el espectáculo. Kagami cogió el móvil de Aomine y comenzó a hacer fotos y vídeos, estaban sentados en segunda fila y había mucha gente ocupando los fríos asientos. Las nubes cada vez se hacían más negras pero la lluvia no quería caer.

Hubo saltos, hubo piruetas, música, una cantidad enorme de aplausos pero lo que más disfrutó Kagami en todo aquello fue reírse junto con Aomine, fue divertirse con él, olvidarse de todo por un segundo, hablar, gritar... Y a Aomine lo que más le gustó fue ver que Kagami estaba lleno de entusiasmo, de jubilo; tan frágil que parecía hace unas horas y ahora de nuevo volvía a ser él, a ser el mismo Kagami Taiga que todos conocían.

Y Kagami también vio por primera vez como Aomine estaba feliz y no con aquella cara despreocupada, aburrida y llena de desinterés que solía tener. El espectáculo acabó dos horas después y los chicos entraron de nuevo dentro del recinto, estuvieron media hora más viendo una zona a la que todavía no habían ido y después, un tanto cansados, decidieron irse por fin a casa. Kagami se lo había pasado medianamente bien, menos por lo que pasó con Momoi, pero lo demás fue todo perfecto; sentía como la relación entre él y Aomine se iba estrechando cada vez más y más y eso le gustaba, ahora no podía imaginarse pasar sus días como antes, ahora quería estar con Daiki siempre, hacer cosas juntos y esperaba que él pensase igual.

Subieron al autobús y ahí mantuvieron una de sus típicas charlas sobre básquet, discutieron como siempre hacían: por tonterías. Y al salir del bus se encontraron con una gran tormenta, el agua caía intensa encima de sus cabezas y las calles ya estaban oscuras ya que el sol había desaparecido por completo y tan solo les quedaba correr y mojarse. Kagami fue el primero en empezar su marcha y cogió de la mano de Aomine, entrelazando sus dedos con los del moreno comenzando a correr hacia su casa; Daiki cerró su mano para no perder el contacto de los dedos de Kagami, parecían dos amantes, una pareja de jóvenes inocentes que lo único que querían era demostrar su amor corriendo bajo la lluvia. Llegaron al portal de Taiga quien abrió la puerta, ni siquiera llamaron al ascensor y corrieron subiendo por las escaleras para llegar a casa ya.

Sus respiraciones se agitaron un poco por la marcha rápida que hicieron desde la parada del autobús hasta la casa de Kagami. Los dos chicos entraron y Aomine cerró la puerta tras de sí, hacía frío y más si estaban mojados de pies a cabeza.

-¿Te quedas a dormir? -preguntó Taiga sonriente-. Creo que sería mala idea volver con este tiempo -decía mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en una percha.

-Si no te importa, estaría bien -Aomine dejó el abrigo en el mismo perchero que Kagami y procedió a quitarse los zapatos.

-Ahora te traigo algo para dormir, puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados -Kagami se pasó la mano por su mojado pelo, despeinándolo-. Bueno, ahora vuelvo, puedes mirar la casa si quieres.

Y así hizo Daiki, mientras Kagami fue a por el pijama Daiki paseó por la casa la cual era bastante grande para él solo, se fijó que tenía poco mobiliario y una terraza, se escuchaba al viento golpear las ventanas. Kagami llegó con un pijama negro.

-El baño está por ahí, y tu habitación por ahí -señaló entre las puertas cerradas del pasillo-. Puedes ir a cambiarte, yo voy a hacer la cena ¿te parece?

-Así que Kagami Taiga me va a cocinar, suena interesante, espero que no esté igual de malo que la tarta que me cocinaste -dijo burlón.

-¿Hah? ¿Por eso me pedías que no me comiera más, no? -rió, y después de eso Aomine fue al cuarto de baño. Kagami ya se había cambiado y se había puesto una camisa de manga corta blanca y unos pantalones grises de pijama.

Cocinaría algo que no fuera muy pesado y que estuviera rico, pensó en arroz pero se decantó por la pasta. Puso el agua a hervir mientras esperaba a que Aomine saliese del baño. Se sentía bien, estaba feliz y no podía quitarse una ligera sonrisa que tenía en su rostro desde la actuación de los delfines. Aomine salió y se acercó a Taiga, quien ahora estaba poniendo los macarrones dentro del agua y se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Daiki.

-¿Pasta? -el moreno se puso a su lado.

-¿No te gusta? -Kagami le miró de arriba abajo-. No te queda mal el pijama.

-Sí que me gusta -Aomine no pudo evitar bostezar-. Pero que se haga rápido, tengo sueño y quiero irme a dormir, que por tu culpa este fin de semana no he podido dormir hasta tarde.

-Pues que pena, te tendrás que esperar, Ahomine -Kagami probó la pasta con una cuchara de madera-. Aún le queda un poco.

-¿Hah? ¿Y cuánto es un poco? -Aomine comenzó a andar hacia el sofá y también podría seguir hablando con Kagami -ya que Kagami tenía una barra americana- (o cocina americana no me acuerdo como se llamaba) y se tumbó ahí, cogiendo el mando de la tele y la encendió.

-El tiempo que haga falta.

Después de unos veinte minutos la cena estaba lista, era un plato simple: macarrones con salsa de tomate. Pero de la forma en que los hacía Kagami era más rica y mejor, trajo los dos platos con los cubiertos al sofá y vio que Aomine estaba medio dormido.

-Despierta idiota, la cena está lista, ¿o quieres que me coma tu parte? -el pelirrojo le golpeó con el pie, Aomine le miró y optó por sentarse en vez de estar tumbado.

-Ni hablar -cogió el plato que Kagami le entregó y comenzaron a comer. Aomine nunca reconocería que los platos de Kagami eran una delicia pero Taiga sabía de sobra que a Daiki le encantaban.

Después se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. La lluvia se escuchaba caer fuerte a través de las ventanas y el viento silbaba entre los huecos de estas; Kagami no pudo conciliar el sueño, a él no le gustaban los días de lluvia y tenía que reconocer que de pequeño le daba miedo. Pero ahora le daba miedo otra cosa y eso eran los truenos que justamente esa noche comenzaron a sonar muy cerca, como animales rugiendo, también había relámpagos que iluminaban todo durante un segundo y luego desaparecían para dar paso a otro trueno.

Kagami estaba tapado hasta la cabeza y temblaba levemente, odiaba los truenos, odiaba estas noches y no podía soportarlas. Se le ocurrió una idea y se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la habitación de Aomine abrazándose a sí mismo por el miedo y por el frío; sin siquiera llamar entró en el cuarto y vio que Aomine estaba profundamente dormido. Le zarandeó un poco con la mano para despertarle y este lo hizo, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres, Kagami? -preguntó con voz ronca.

-Verás... -se sonrojó un poco-. Yo... Yo tengo miedo a los truenos y me gustaría dormir contigo.

-¿En serio? ¿Como los niños pequeños? -Aomine se echó a un lado de la cama y abrió las sábanas-. Venga, acuéstate, idiota -bostezó cerrando los ojos.

Kagami lo hizo encantado y notó que las sábanas ya estaban calientes gracias a que Aomine había dormido tapado con ellas, el peliazul no tardó en dormirse de nuevo y sería por eso que habría aceptado tan rápido su propuesta, porque estaba medio zombie. Taiga pudo relajarse y aunque escuchaba los truenos sabía que tenía a alguien al lado suya y eso le calmaba, por primera vez en dos días pudo dormir con tranquilidad sin que ningún horrible pensamiento pasara por su cabeza y acabó dormido al cabo de pocos minutos, al lado de Aomine...

**Al final he tardado más de lo esperado XD Pero bueno, 3 días no es nada ¿no? Pues eso, aquí tenéis el cap y no sé que decir.**

**Próximo cap: pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaa, XD, ya vengo con un nuevo capítulo y quiero deciros que gracias por los reviews -es que me hacen muy feliz- y nada, no quiero hacer que odiéis a ningún personaje en el fic, os podéis imaginar ya porque Momoi actúa así, ¿no? Bueno, si hago de "malo" a algún personaje es porque es necesario para el fic... **

* * *

**Y nada... este capítulo... bueno... Ya lo leeréis.**

**CAPÍTULO 8: ADIÓS, PARA SIEMPRE**

La noche tormentosa dio paso a una mañana radiante; el gran sol, brillante y nítido como el agua de un fresco río aparecía aquella mañana con grandeza, parecía que había echado de menos estar todo un día sin aparecer, escondido bajo un manto de nubes negras, tan negras como las alas de un mismísimo cuervo, pues los rayos de sol penetraban sin descaro las ventanas de las casas, dando paso a su luz cálida e inigualable, ¿qué haría el humano sin el sol? Moriría, porque el frío se apoderaría del mundo... Pero, no nos pongamos a hablar de eso.

Aquella mañana en casa de Kagami fue un tanto extravagante, los rayos del sol incidían iluminando la habitación quitando aquella oscuridad y aquel frío que la noche había dejado. Aomine, quien dormía al lado de la ventana, comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, tenía más ganas de dormir pero la brillante luz le molestaba dando lugar a que se interrumpiera su proceso de sueño.

Un parpadeo perezoso... Vio la cara de Kagami tan cerca suya, pero no le dio mucha importancia y cerró de nuevo los ojos. Su mente procesó entonces lo que acababa de ver, analizando a aquel sujeto y analizando en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Abrió enseguida los ojos, grandes como platos, y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás por un sobresalto cosa que causó que se golpeara la espalda contra la pared. ¿Qué narices significaba esto? ¿Qué narices significaba que Kagami Taiga estuviera durmiendo con él en la misma cama, tan cerca, casi al punto de besarse?

Aomine ahora se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, con el ceño fruncido recordando una escena de anoche, pero era tan rápida y tan lejana que parecía que hubiese sido un sueño...

Aquella noche el tigre le pidió dormir con él porque tenía miedo de los truenos ¿no? Al menos eso era lo único que recordaba y al parecer no fue un sueño porque Kagami se encontraba con Daiki, en aquel colchón de sábanas blancas de la habitación de invitados.

Observó a Taiga, se le veía tan relajado, tan frágil y débil en aquel estado que se podría hacer cualquier cosa con él. Parecía un indefenso tigre acabado de nacer con aquel rostro de paz que mostraba, dormido de lado derecho, con respiración casi inaudible y sus manos haciendo de almohada en su pelirroja cabeza. Por primera vez veía dormir a Kagami, con aquel semblante angelical que no podía parar de mirar, con aquel rostro que ahora no era de dolor, sino de relajación.

Kagami había sufrido mucho estos tres días, lo que Momoi le dijo ayer fue algo que le colapsó y por eso comenzó a llorar; el corazón del pelirrojo ahora era frágil pero con el paso del tiempo se arreglaría, tal vez en unos cuantos días o tal vez en unas cuantas semanas. Aomine no podía saber lo que Kagami pensaba después de aquella discusión con Satsuki, pero esperaba, por el propio bien del pelirrojo, que no fuera algo para hundirse de nuevo ya que lo que menos deseaba ver es como alguien importante para él acabe mal, acabe en un mundo lleno de oscuridad.

Aomine sabía lo que era la depresión, sabía cuanto se sufría, sabía que era difícil, una vez entrar, salir de ella; no lo sufrió en sus propias carnes pero lo vio sufrir a una persona muy cercana a él, una persona que, por muy pesada que resultase ser, quería y amaba en cualquier tipo de circunstancia; y esa persona era su madre. Cuando la abuela de Aomine murió su madre comenzó a dejar de lado las cosas que solía hacer, y aunque sonriera, Aomine podía ver que detrás de aquella sonrisa solo se mostraba dolor, solo se mostraba las profundas ganas que tenía de llorar.

Y poco a poco, la vida con su madre se estaba volviendo muy muy diferente, ella comenzó a adelgazar, comenzó incluso a autolesionarse, lloraba gran parte de la noche y a veces le venían alocadas ideas por la cabeza. Su padre en aquella época estaba en el extranjero trabajando y no podía comunicarse con su familia por las circunstancias que llevaba ahí, así que no sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo; en cambio Daiki lo sufría todos los días, no le gustaba ver así a su madre porque una profunda pena le entraba en el cuerpo, no soportaba la idea de que algún día pudiese encontrarla... muerta.

En cambio ella siempre intentaba mostrar una sonrisa al peliazul, una sonrisa rota, vacía, sin gracia pero al fin y al cabo una sonrisa que Daiki realmente no agradecía; estaba destrozada, casi todos los días sin levantarse de la cama y muchas veces sin siquiera prepararle la comida a su hijo porque simplemente no podía, no podía sentirse viva en aquel mundo lleno de oscuridad para ella. Aomine no sabía que hacer, él también lo pasaba mal y cabe decir que lloró por su madre aunque ella no lo viese.

Y un día, Aomine le dijo unas palabras que hicieron cambiar la visión del mundo de su madre, le hicieron darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en su vida, de como su hijo sufría por culpa de ella.

La llevaron al hospital y ahí estuvo ingresada durante un mes para luego salir del todo recuperada; el padre de Aomine ya había vuelto y estuvo todos y cada uno de los días con su madre, cuidándola y mimándola, haciéndole ver lo hermosa que podía llegar a ser la vida.

Aomine recordaba cuanto había durado la depresión de su madre, jamás lo olvidaría, seis meses y medio bajo un continuo sufrimiento, tal vez entraría en detalles mayores de lo que pasó más adelante. Eso fue hace algunos años y Daiki sabía que ahora ella estaba en su mejor época. Era por eso que no deseaba ver a alguien caer en depresión nunca más, se pasaba tan mal... se podía sentir todo lo que el otro sufría. Y por muy orgulloso que Aomine llegara a ser jamás dejaría de lado a alguien que de verdad estaba sufriendo, no podía dejar de lado a ese idiota y por eso le iba a ayudar pasara lo que pasase...

Pero otro sentimiento se mezclaba a parte de la compasión y la pena, Aomine no estaba seguro de que fuese real pero en su interior nacía un leve sentimiento de amor... ¿Pero él que sabía lo que se sentía al estar enamorado? Nunca antes lo había experimentado -y tampoco quería, de momento. Pero al estar al lado de Kagami todo iba distinto, todo iba más tranquilo, mejor y no deseaba separarse de él; cuando Kagami sonreía Aomine simplemente no podía dejar de mirarle, cuando Kagami _le_ sonreía el corazón de Aomine no podía quedarse quieto y latía con fuerza al ver aquella curva en los labios de su contrario, un gesto tan simple y el cual daba lugar a tantos sentimientos...

También debía reconocer que tenía una cierta atracción hacia él, una atracción que había aflorado hace tiempo, hace meses atrás pero que no le había dado mucha importancia hasta ahora. Aomine sabía que Kagami no tenía un mal físico, ni mucho menos, que su cara tenía cierta gracilidad a pesar de que a veces pareciera tan bruta y ahora se fijaba en sus ojos, rojos como el fuego, como una llama acabada de encender; y le gustaba escuchar su voz, aquellas palabras que solo le decía a él y a nadie más.

Decidió acercar lentamente su mano hacia la cara del pelirrojo, estiró un dedo, el índice, y tocó la mejilla de Kagami apartando nuevamente el dedo; Kagami ni se inmutó y seguía durmiendo como si nada ocurriese. Pero Aomine se asustó, ¿de verdad estaría durmiendo o... o estaría muerto? Porque no se le escuchaba respirar ni mover un solo músculo, parecía un muñeco, una marioneta. Tocó repetidas veces la mejilla de Kagami, sonrojándose por el acto que estaba haciendo y pensando por qué narices hacía eso. Esta vez si que hubo respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, un sonido de queja y un movimiento de brazo, en cambio, eso no hizo que se despertase.

-Kagami... -Aomine comenzó a acariciarle la cara-. Kagami despierta.

Pero en realidad Aomine no quería despertarlo, le gustaba ver aquel rostro de relajación y tranquilidad en la cara de Taiga aunque debía hacerlo, era lunes y tenían que ir a clase, ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Y Aomine no pudo resistirse a hacer una cosa, bajó lentamente los dedos hasta los labios de Kagami, rozándolos suavemente con la punta de su dedo índice y corazón, sintiendo el liso contacto de sus rosados labios, tan blandos, tan finos y agradables como el algodón y entonces, los ojos de Taiga comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud, eso hizo que Aomine apartara la mano enseguida, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Buenos días, idiota -saludó Daiki tumbándose de nuevo en la cama mirando a Taiga, esta vez sin taparse-. Es hora de despertar o llegarás tarde al instituto.

-¿Mmm? -el pelirrojo hizo un sonoro bostezo mientras giraba su cuerpo para quedarse de cara a la pared-. Cinco minutos más... -alargó las palabras cerrando de nuevo los ojos. Se puso una mano por dentro de la camisa, rascándose la barriga. El moreno suspiró y se fijó en las curvas que hacían los músculos de Kagami en sus brazos, entrenados y pulidos para lanzar balones, pero a pesar de tener músculo sus brazos se veían finos y no muy gruesos.

-Kagami, tienes que llamar a tu madre -dijo en voz un poco más alta-. Ayer no lo hiciste.

-Mm... -Kagami se giró dándole la espalda a Aomine; el peliazul se acercó un poco a él, apoyándose con un brazo en la cama y con la otra mano libre empezó a acariciar la oreja de Kagami viendo la reacción de este, viendo como el pelirrojo se tapaba la oreja y apartaba la mano de Aomine-. Para... -murmuró Taiga, y Aomine no le hizo caso y siguió haciéndole cosquillas en aquel punto débil que había descubierto en Taiga: sus orejas, cubiertas por mechones pelirrojos-. Para -gruñó el tigre despertándose del todo y girándose hacia él-, quiero dormir.

-Hay que ir a clase, idiota, ¿o a caso quieres suspender? -habló un serio Aomine con ceño fruncido-. Venga levántate.

-¿Haah? Hoy no quiero ir... por un día no pasará nada -Kagami cerró de nuevo los ojos.

-Hoy también tienes entrenamiento, ¿lo has olvidado? -entonces Kagami resopló y de nuevo le dio la espalda al moreno.

-Qué pesado... -protestó casi en un susurro.

-¿Heh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te has despertado bien hoy o qué? Con ese humor de perros que tienes...

-Lo que tú digas... -Kagami soltó aire con molestia-. Si quieres vete, yo voy a seguir durmiendo.

-Haz lo que te venga en gana -Aomine estaba dispuesto a levantarse cuando escuchó la risa de Kagami a sus espaldas, sintiendo como se levantaba y se acercaba a su lado desde la cama.

-Era una broma, idiota, parece que el que tiene mal humor aquí eres tú, Ahomine -dijo con sorna.

Daiki alzó una ceja, girando la cabeza para mirarle y no esperó ni un segundo para lanzarse a él y empezar a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Aomine, no! ¡Para! -el pelirrojo reía como un loco mientras los dedos del peliazul recorrían su costado, su cuello y su barriga.

Kagami era muy sensible en algunas partes de su cuerpo, sobretodo en su cuello, que en cuanto lo tocaban notaba esa sensación de cosquilleo, aquel escalofrío hundirle todo el cuerpo, aquella sensación placentera por un simple roce, y también en sus orejas; por eso disfrutó ayer cuando Aomine le acariciaba con suavidad, con esas manos grandes y morenas que también habían pasado por su pelo, acariciándolo en señal de consuelo. Y ahora no dejaban de moverse por su cuerpo, provocándole así una risa nerviosa difícil de callar, unas lágrimas en los ojos que caían por el simple hecho de la insoportable sensación que producían las cosquillas.

Kagami le rogaba a Daiki que parase, le suplicaba que dejase de hacerle eso pero el peliazul simplemente no le obedecía y Taiga no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para quitárselo de encima.

-¡Pa-Para~! ¡Duele~! -la respiración de Kagami se hacía entrecortada y las risas más intensas, notaba que las fuerzas le abandonaban por cada segundo que pasaba-. A-Aomine, hahaha, por favor~.

Finalmente Aomine paró, la cama estaba hecha un desastre con las mantas tiradas por el suelo al igual que los cojines. Kagami intentó calmar su respiración mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos, había sido una verdadera tortura someterse a esas cosquillas.

-Te odio, idiota, Ahomine -Kagami ahora se encontraba sentado encima de Aomine quien tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro y yacía tumbado.

-Oi, oi, ¿pero quién parecía un bebé recién nacido que no podía hacer nada? ¿Quieres otra ronda de mis maravillosas cosquillas? -preguntó burlón el peliazul mientras alzaba su cuerpo hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la cara de Kagami, el cual aún seguía sentado encima de él. Entonces Daiki se dio cuenta de la forma en la que estaban y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y echar la cabeza a un lado-. Kagami...

-Aomine -sin que Daiki se lo esperase Taiga le abrazó, rodeando sus brazos en el firme cuello del moreno, encajando su cara en el hombro de su adversario; Aomine se sorprendió y abrió la boca, estaba viviendo una situación muy extraña y muy... como decirlo: _gay. _Intentó apartarlo porque la verdad, estaba algo incómodo pero a la vez le gustaba, no sabía como explicarlo pero preferiría que nadie le viese así ya que pensarían algo de él que no es; pero antes de que pudiese apartarlo Kagami siguió hablando-. Aomine, gracias -le abrazó más fuerte-. No sé lo que haría sin ti; cada vez que pienso lo que me dijo Momoi ayer tengo miedo... Tengo miedo de que sea verdad, de que en realidad no soy nadie para ti y solo soy un estorbo; aunque no lo parezca sigo mal... -susurró-. Sigo estando mal, y sigo pensando en todo, pero al estar contigo esos pensamientos no son tan grandes; surgen, les doy importancia pero no tanta que cuando estoy solo... ¿Me entiendes...? -apretó los dientes conteniendo un nudo en la garganta que estaba a punto de explotar-. Quiero que todo acabe... -dijo en un hilo de voz-. No quiero seguir así -sus hombros se sacudieron y las lágrimas, como pequeños ríos, comenzaron a caer-. Nunca he sido así, ni mi carácter, ni la forma de actuar, pero es que no puedo... Lo siento, lo siento por causarte tantas molestias...

Y el pobre Kagami no pudo seguir hablando, notaba que le faltaba el aire y que sus palpitaciones iban más rápido. Taiga estaba ridículo así, o eso era lo que él pensaba, ahí, consolándose en quien solo era su amigo. Pero aquel día Kagami había despertado con diferentes ojos, aquel día Kagami había despertado con diferentes pensamientos, había despertado enamorado de Aomine; sí, enamorado, Taiga sabía que el sentimiento era real, y que fue surgiendo poco a poco y ayer, fue, cuando en definitiva, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo por su adversario. Le quería, le necesitaba, le gustaba sentir sus caricias, escuchar su voz, su risa; y cuando veía que se iba, que se alejaba de su lado, un vacío le entraba en el pecho.

Aomine se quedó sin habla durante unos cuantos segundos; Kagami de verdad estaba sufriendo mucho y él haría lo que fuera para que volviese a ser de nuevo como antes. Sentía las lágrimas de Kagami resbalar y humedecer su cuello, sentía sus sollozos, su respiración entrecortada y las fuerzas con las que lo abraza, pidiendo interiormente que no se fuera nunca de su lado.

-Oi, Kagami -Aomine hizo que Taiga le mirase, le cogió de la cara con delicadeza y le miró a los ojos, _"Joder, no puedo verle así, es demasiado irresistible, Dios... Y además está encima de mí, maldito idiota Bakagami, con esa que cara parece la de un gatito asustado." _Pensó Aomine-. Basta de llorar ya -le quitó un mechón de pelo que tapaba uno de sus ojos y después comenzó a secarle las lágrimas-. Ahora llamas a tu madre y habláis tranquilamente para hacer las paces; yo hoy hablaré con Satsuki y después todo estará bien ¿vale?

Kagami asintió mientras le miraba de forma cariñosa, sonrojándose muy levemente, ¿qué pensaría Aomine si descubre que él le quiere? Tal vez dejarían de ser amigos porque a Aomine, Kagami lo tenía bien claro, le gustaban las mujeres y no por todas las revistas que pudiese llegar a tener, aunque también, sino porque siempre se fijaba en las mujeres -lo normal de un hombre, ¿no?-; ¿entonces por qué Kagami se había enamorado de Aomine? Si a él desde siempre le gustaban las mujeres, ¿verdad? ¿Qué mejor que ver unos buenos pechos y un buen culo? _"La cara de Aomine" _Se respondió Taiga en su mente.

"_Aomine me empezó a gustar desde antes... creo, pero no le daba importancia, pensaba que era algo normal ya que pasábamos tiempo juntos por partidos y __tal, a veces le observaba y me fijaba en su pelo, en sus ojos, en sus brazos__, pero ahora... Ahora es diferente, le quiero de verdad, __tanto en lo físico como en lo sentimental__, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que enamorarme de un hombre? __¿Por qué tan de repente? Si él lo descubre se reirá de mí o algo peor, y solo actúa así porque me ve mal, en cuanto esté bien seremos como antes: rivales. Se siente tan raro... A lo mejor... A lo mejor solo es una confusión, pero no, no lo sé, me siento muy bien con Aomine, cuando me abraza y cuando me consuela como ahora, ¿qué me pasa? No quiero... No quiero esto... Tengo miedo..." _Suspiró con los ojos perdidos, Aomine le estaba hablando pero no se enteró de nada de lo que dijo.

-Kagami, ¿me has escuchado? -¿por qué demonios el idiota ese seguía encima de él? Pero no hizo falta decir nada porque Taiga se quitó de encima suya sentándose a un lado de la cama.

-No -se dispuso a levantarse de la cama y de un salto ya estaba de pie en el suelo. Estiró los brazos pegando un bostezo-. Voy a llamar a mi madre.

Aomine también se levantó, aún sentía el peso de Kagami encima de sus piernas. Se acercó al pelirrojo al cual se le veía aún un poco cabizbajo y apoyó una mano en su cabeza; los mechones pelirrojos de Kagami le hacían sentir cosquillas rozándole los dedos como una pluma. Taiga estaba sumergido, otra vez, en sus pensamientos de amor hacia Aomine; claro que estaba dudando y tenía miedo de que en realidad no fuesen una confusión -y sentía que no era ninguna confusión, pero él quería creer que sí- porque si Aomine llegase a saberlo algún día sabía que le dejaría de lado e incluso le miraría raro y a lo mejor también le criticaría...

No, Kagami no era gay, nunca había sentido atracción por ningún hombre, ningún hombre excepto Aomine... ¿Era malo enamorarse de un hombre? No lo creía, pero había gente que no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso y era por eso que tenía miedo; además su madre... Su madre era una de esas personas que criticaba las relaciones homosexuales y si ahora estaba enfadada con Kagami no quería imaginar que pasaría cuando llegase a decirle que le gustaba un chico.

"_No, no es real este sentimiento, no es real..." _Se repetía una y otra vez, pero al sentir las manos de Aomine tocándole el pelo era como si una ola de placer inundase su cuerpo, ¿desde cuándo aquel peliazul, qué había sido su mayor adversario, ahora era su mejor compañía?

-Te dije que pasaría por ti a las cinco -dijo Daiki-. ¿Estarás en el gimnasio, verdad?

-¿Vendrás? -la pregunta sonó como si Aomine le estuviera salvando de algo malo-. Sí, estaré en el gimnasio, supongo.

-¡Claro que vendré, idiota! -gruñó Aomine-. Después iremos los dos a la cafetería, o qué pasa, ¿no te gusta la idea?

Kagami no pudo evitar soltar un risita.

-¿Y después del trabajo un uno a uno? -Kagami salió de aquel cuarto para dirigirse a su habitación, Aomine le siguió-. Que ayer no quisiste porque hacía demasiada lluvia para ti, ¿no?

-¿Haah? Si el que me cogió y se fue corriendo fuiste tú, no se de que me hablas, idiota.

-Ah... es verdad...

-Mira que eres tonto -soltó aire-. Por eso es que tu nombre es Bakagami.

-¡Y el tuyo Ahomine! -por fin entró en la habitación y cogió el móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche-. Ugh, que poca batería tiene -desbloqueó el teléfono y vio un millón de llamadas perdidas de Riko -seguramente de ayer- y otras tantas de un teléfono desconocido que no sabía quien era; Aomine se puso al lado de Kagami y mientras el pelirrojo marcaba el número de su madre.

_Primer pitido. Segundo pitido. Tercer pitido_.

No había contestación; el pelirrojo lo intentó nuevamente pero siguió sin haber contestación.

-Que extraño... -murmuró éste-. Normalmente contestaría...

-Prueba otra vez, si no contesta llámala a la tarde -dijo Aomine-. Seguramente está haciendo algo, o los doctores la estarán revisando, no sé.

-Tienes razón, creo que deberíamos vestirnos, ya es tarde y tú llegarás aún más tarde -Kagami se dirigió a su armario para coger el uniforme de clase y la bolsa con las cosas de baloncesto junto con la ropa de trabajo.

-Hah -se encogió de hombros-. Que más da, llego tarde todos los días, total lo que hacemos ya me lo sé -dijo con cierto orgullo.

-Sí, seguro... -susurró Taiga poniendo la ropa en la cama.

-¿Qué no te lo crees? Seguramente saco mejores notas que tú, idiota; aparte del baloncesto soy bueno en otras cosas.

Kagami pegó un gruñido molesto pero no contestó a su pregunta, no merecía la pena seguir discutiendo por una tontería ya que se pasarían la mañana entera igual. Eran las nueve y Taiga, al igual que Aomine, había perdido la primera clase, pero no le dio importancia, lo agradeció incluso, ya que las matemáticas eran lo que menos le gustaba además de que se le daban mal.

Aomine se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama mirando a Kagami, seguía teniendo puesto el pijama que le prestó ayer el as de Seirin; y, como si nada, el pelirrojo cruzó sus brazos cogiendo la camisa por los bordes para quitársela; Aomine no pudo evitar mirar aquel perfecto cuerpo marcado por músculos que se formaron gracias al entrenamiento de todos estos años, esa piel blanca que parecía tan suave como el algodón y aquellos pectorales revestidos por la perfecta piel del contrario. Simplemente no podía apartar la vista de aquel cuerpo, que, para Aomine, era "esculpido por dioses".

Kagami supo que el peliazul le estaba observando y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ¿qué narices hacía el idiota ese contemplándolo como a un mono de circo? Se sonrojó levemente mientras cogía la camiseta blanca del uniforme; pensó que quizás debía haberle dicho a Aomine que se fuera pero ¿qué más daba eso? Tanto Aomine como Kagami después de los entrenamientos veían a sus compañeros sin camisa, pero esta situación era algo distinta e incluso... incómoda.

Aomine por su parte también se sorprendió por lo que acababa de hacer; había observado a Kagami de manera minuciosa, deslizando sus ojos azules por todo su dorso sin poder apartar siquiera la vista, pero eso se acabó en cuanto Taiga estaba abrochándose la camiseta; agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo y fijando la mirada en alguna parte perdida. La imagen de aquel cuerpo no se iba de su mente y eso hizo que se sonrojara más. ¿Qué demonios hacía Kagami quitándose la camisa delante suya? ¿Y por qué demonios a él le había gustado tanto?

-Ehm... creo que no querrás quedarte cuando me cambie de pantalones... ¿o sí? -Kagami fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué dices, idiota? -Aomine se levantó de la cama con un tono nervioso en su voz-. No digas tonterías, no soy ningún gay para ir mirando los cuerpos de otros tíos -aunque eso sonó algo irónico, porque hace nada había observado a Taiga sin camisa.

-Lo suponía -habló pegando un suspiro inconsciente y casi inaudible al final.

Aomine se marchó de la habitación y fue a vestirse con la ropa de ayer; cuando los dos chicos estaban preparados salieron de casa y Kagami en un trayecto se tuvo que despedir de Aomine, moviendo su mano y dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo que a Daiki le pegara un fuerte latido el corazón, a las cinco se verían de nuevo y Kagami ya estaba deseando que el día pasase rápido. Aomine no pudo quitarse la imagen del cuerpo de Taiga de su mente; es que joder, era demasiado... demasiado perfecto. Ladeó la cabeza infinitas veces, en clase, en el patio, en los pasillos pero no desaparecía de su mente; joder lo odiaba, él no era gay, no lo era y lo tenía muy claro pero Kagami hacía despertar sentimientos en él que nunca había sentido por ninguna chica y era por eso que lo odiaba... ¿A caso se estaría enamorando del pelirrojo?

-¡Imposible! -gruñó, habían pasado las horas y ahora se encontraba en el gimnasio de su instituto para entrenar con Touou, y la verdad es que no le apetecía nada. Momoi, que estaba sentada a su lado dio un brinco al escuchar a Aomine hablar tan de repente; en todo el día no se habían dirigido palabra y Momoi estaba más apagada de lo normal.

-Dai-chan... ¿estás bien? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sí -Aomine sonó serio como acostumbraba a ser-. Quiero hablar contigo -dijo sin mirarla, estaban sentados en los banquillos observando a sus compañeros jugar que tan solo tiraban balones a la canasta.

-¿Eh? ¿Es por lo de ayer...? -preguntó juntando las mano y apartando la vista.

-¿Por qué le has dicho eso a Kagami? -tenía el ceño fruncido y su expresión no había cambiado.

-Porque... porque... -titubeó-. ¿Y por qué tan de repente comienzas a ir con él y me dejas a mí de lado? ¿Sabes? Este fin de semana me he aburrido mucho.

-Kagami está mal, Satsuki, no voy a darte ningún detalle porque eso a ti no te incumbe pero ha estado muy mal lo que le has dicho y le ha afectado bastante, así que por lo menos debiste haberte reservado esas palabras -le dijo de una forma algo brusca-. Solo le estoy ayudando porque no quiero que pase por lo que pasó mamá... ¿Te acuerdas verdad?

-Sí, casi todos los días te quedabas en mi casa, pero no me parece justo...

-¿El qué no te parece justo? ¿Qué ayude a una persona que está en problemas, eso es lo que no te parece justo? -interrumpió Aomine.

-No... -negó con la cabeza-. No es eso, es solo que yo...

-Mira Satsuki, si vas a decir alguna estupidez mejor dejalo -se levantó del asiento-. Me voy a por Kagami, adiós -cogió la bolsa y alzó la mano en forma de despedida.

-Dai-chan... -apretó los puños mientras agachaba la cabeza, sentía impotencia delante de él; ella quería decirle todo pero no podía, tenía miedo y ahora veía como la relación entre Daiki y ella iba rompiéndose poco a poco y solo había una persona que llegaba a ser la culpable de todo aquello: Kagami Taiga. Quien de repente, hace tres días, apareció de la nada dentro de la vida de Aomine, y a Momoi le daba mucha rabia que así, sin más, el pelirrojo crea que puede estar con Daiki todo el tiempo que quiera, pero lo que de verdad le daba ganas de golpear algo era que Aomine aceptara estar con la compañía de Kagami en vez de con la suya; ¡hasta iba a ir a buscarlo!

Aunque el día de Kagami no fue del todo bueno; en cuanto llegó a clases la soledad y los pensamientos le invadieron de nuevo haciéndole sentir mal nuevamente, ni la compañía de Kuroko le ayudaba, y en el patio, en vez de estar con su equipo, se fue a pasear por ahí solo, quería estar solo. ¿Por qué su madre no le habría contestado? ¿Tal vez era por qué ya de verdad no le quería? E incluso en el entrenamiento se le veía deprimido, Riko, ni ninguno de sus compañeros hizo una comentario al respecto; esta vez había sido muy patoso y había fallado la mitad de las canastas; se tuvo que sentar porque se encontraba un poco mareado y era normal, no había comido en todo el día y él solía comer... mucho, bastante, pero el apetito simplemente no tenía ganas de llegar a su estómago.

¿Por qué se seguía culpando de todo? "_Yo soy la causa de su divorcio... Nunca he sido un buen hijo para mi madre ni para mi padre... Joder, no sirvo para nada más que para causar problemas; como ahora, no soy capaz ni de hacer bien el entrenamiento, solo soy un inútil y un fracasado..." _Tenía la cabeza gacha con los dientes y puños apretados. "_Ni mi madre me quiere contestar ahora, tal vez se haya dado cuenta de que debería haberme abandonado hace tiempo, solo soy una molestia para los demás... ¿no? Seguramente Aomine piense lo mismo y me está ayudando por pena... Aomine... Aomine, te necesito... No puedo más con esto, los pensamientos son demasiado tormentosos; no merezco que me traten así, yo no he hecho nada malo..."_

A Kagami se le formó de nuevo un nudo en la garganta, y aunque estuviera rodeado por sus compañeros él sentía solo, no sabía como explicarlo bien; Riko se había levantado del banquillo a explicarles la otra parte del entrenamiento a los chicos dejando a Taiga ahí sentado. No sabía que hora era ni cuanto tiempo había pasado pero lo único que deseaba era que Aomine apareciera de una maldita vez por la puerta; y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas un joven de pelo azul, alto y moreno abrió la puerta del gimnasio con aires despreocupados mientras pegaba un bostezoy se acercaba con pasos tranquilos al sitio donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-Aomine -Riko fue la primera en girar la vista al verle entrar-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kagami rápidamente giró la cabeza para observar a Aomine; el ceño del pelirrojo estaba fruncido en tristeza y no pudo evitar levantarse para contemplar mejor a su adversario.

-He venido a por Kagami -el peliazul le hizo el favor a Taiga y cogió la mochila por él.

-¿A dónde vas Kagami? -preguntó Hyuuga adelantándose un paso.

-A trabajar -el pelirrojo se puso al lado de Aomine-. Bueno, nos vemos mañana -intentó sonreír de manera forzada-. Adiós, chicos.

Los del Seirin no dijeron nada más al ver salir a Kagami junto con Aomine, pero se les hizo raro ver de nuevo aquella escena aunque Kuroko no mostraba aquella expresión de extrañeza en su rostro, es más, en el fondo agradecía que la persona que podía ayudar a Kagami fuera Daiki, no sabía por qué pero así era. Mientras tanto los chicos andaban hacia la cafetería y Kagami no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

-Oi, ¿estás bien, Bakagami? -preguntó Aomine. Taiga tardó un rato en contestar.

-Sí... Bueno, no, desde que nos despedimos esta mañana he estado mal, he comenzado a pensar de nuevo en toda esa mierda -murmuró-. Siento ser tan patético.

-¿Hah? ¿Qué hablas de patético? -suspiró, Kagami realmente no había mejorado nada y parecía ser que no se le podía dejar solo-. Ei Kagami -la voz de Aomine se hizo más suave, se paró delante del tigre, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro-. Kagami, mírame -el chico obedeció, los ojos de Taiga estaban apagados y no tenían aquel brillo que reflejaban alegría, como ayer en el acuario-. Todo irá bien, ¿vale? Solo que tu suerte ha cambiado un poco últimamente y quiere jugarte una mala pasada, pero después de algo malo siempre viene algo bueno, ¿no? -apartó el brazo, Daiki tenía clavados sus ojos en los del contrario quien le miraba de una manera tan irresistible que a Aomine le daban ganas de comérselo... _"Narices... empezamos otra vez, pero joder, su cuerpo, su cara... todo en él es perfecto."_; Taiga no respondió con palabras, en cambio se sonrojó levemente y dejó caer su cara apoyándola en el hombro de Aomine; no cabía duda, le quería y le necesitaba-. Demonios... Mira que es fácil hacerte feliz de nuevo -Aomine le abrazó, ¿cuántos abrazos iban ya en todos estos días? Bueno, eso daba igual, si esa era la forma de poder consolar a Kagami lo haría, le daría mil abrazos si quisiera y a él... a Aomine también le gustaba estrecharlo en sus brazos y hacer ver que por ese simple acto volvía a tener una sonrisa en su rostro; aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Hoy de qué quieres la tarta? -preguntó Kagami aún reconfortándose en Aomine; la verdad era que sí, que se sentía muchísimo mejor solo por el simple hecho de escuchar la voz de Daiki a su lado.

-Me gusta... hum, me gusta la tarta de queso ¿sabes hacer? -comenzaron a caminar de nuevo; el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y las calles llenas de gente pero para Aomine ahora solo estaba Kagami, y para Kagami, Aomine, las demás personas no importaban entre ellos dos.

-¿Heh? Pues claro que sé idiota, sé más de lo que crees -Kagami había recuperado su particular brillo y ahora lucía verdaderamente emocionado.

Ya habían llegado a la cafetería, aunque cinco minutos antes -tiempo que le dio a Kagami para cambiarse y ponerse su uniforme de trabajo. Rinnosuke estaba feliz de ver otra vez a los dos chicos, les había echado de menos y pudo notar, en cuanto llegaron, que la relación entre ellos dos se iba estrechando e iba adquiriendo nuevos lazos y Rinnosuke estaba feliz, había cogido cariño a Kagami desde el primer día que entró en la cafetería y podía decirse que incluso le veía como su nieto. Aún no había nadie dentro del local y el dueño aprovechó para mantener una conversación con Aomine, Kagami seguía en el baño cambiándose.

-¿Kagami está mejor? -preguntó Rinnosuke mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, a veces sí a veces no -Daiki apoyaba su espalda en el asiento-. Le vienen bajones muy seguidos, no lo está pasando nada bien y temo que pueda ir a peor.

-Contigo se ve diferente, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si no hay más remedio... -Aomine le había contado a Rinnosuke todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Kagami; fue el sábado por la tarde cuando se lo dijo mientras el pelirrojo estaba haciendo algo, que ahora no se acordaba que era, no quería que Rinnosuke se quedase al margen de esto puesto que también podría ser de gran ayuda para Kagami.

-¿Le quieres? -soltó el hombre de cabellos grises.

-¿Q-Qué? -Aomine frunció el ceño, como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta.

Pero antes de que pudiesen seguir hablando Kagami apareció ya vestido acercándose a ellos. Estaba acabando de ponerse los malditos guantes -que los odiaba- y de subirse bien la corbata, realmente se le veía con mejor cara.

-Ya estoy -Kagami miró a Rinnosuke y Aomine.

"_¿Le quieres?"_ Había preguntado Rinnosuke al peliazul. "_Que si le quiero... A Kagami, a ese idiota que está ahí delante mía, pues... espera, ¿a qué nos referimos con querer? Esto es igual que la mierda esa que dijo Kuroko, no, mierda no... Me refiero, a que es lo casi lo mismo, a eso de que Kagami realmente me quería..." _

-Aomine -Taiga interrumpió los pensamientos de su contrario-. ¿Quieres que te prepare la tarta? Rinnosuke me ha dado permiso, ya que no hay gente de momento.

-Esta vez me guardáis un trozito ¿verdad? -rió el dueño del local.

-Heh, más quisieras, no he comido en todo el día y estoy muy hambriento -habló Kagami.

-¿No has comido Kagami? Mira que eres idiota -resopló Aomine-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre no comer? ¿A caso quieres desmayarte o algo?

-¿Y qué más da...? Solo ha sido una vez... -y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el teléfono de Kagami comenzó a sonar, lo tenía en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y se lo había puesto por si acaso llamaba su madre pero la pantalla marcaba un número desconocido; frunció el ceño, recordó ver aquellos dígitos esta mañana cuando abrió el móvil, no tuvo más remedio que contestar.

-¿Hola? -habló la voz detrás del teléfono en idioma inglés, era la de una mujer-. ¿Es usted Kagami Taiga?

-Hola... -contestó extrañado-. Sí, soy yo, ¿por qué?

Tanto Aomine como Rinnosuke no entendían nada de lo que Kagami hablaba, ya que el inglés no era una de sus mejores cosas.

-Estuvimos llamándole esta mañana pero parece que no estaba, bueno, es un asunto importante, somos del Hospital Central de Estados Unidos y queremos informarle sobre la muerte de su madre...

-¿Qué...? -a Kagami le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna, y abrió los ojos, incrédulo.

-Al parecer esta noche tuvo una fiebre muy alta, rozando casi los cuarenta y cuatro grados, estaba muy debilitada y cuando quisimos hacer algo ya era demasiado tarde... Lo sentimos, pero teníamos que avisar a algún familiar y... ¿hola?

Kagami había dejado caer el móvil al suelo provocando que diera un golpe seco, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y se llevó la mano a la boca. Imposible... no podía ser posible que su madre hubiese muerto, no... no... Se había quedado en estado de _shock_ y no pudo guardarse las ganas de llorar, ¿normal, no? Su madre acababa de morir, así sin previo aviso... ella... ella...

La respiración de Taiga se aceleró tanto que estaba hiperventilando, se encontraba perdido, exhausto, no le cabía en la cabeza lo que le acababan de decir.

-Kagami -Aomine se levantó enseguida de la silla-. Kagami ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Aomine acercó su mano a la cara de Kagami, éste la apartó de forma muy brusca y luego salió corriendo por la puerta de la cafetería. "_No te necesito nunca más, ¡muérete!" _Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que Kagami le había dicho a su madre; corría lo más rápido que podía para llegar a su casa, se encontraba en una situación de pánico, se sentía muy pequeño en aquel mundo, se sentía como una completa basura.

"_Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi culpa..."_ Se repetía una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer como un día de tormenta, la vista se le había nublado y aún seguía con la boca tapada para no tener que gritar su dolor en medio de la calle. Le costaba respirar porque el aire no llegaba bien a sus pulmones; Kagami estaba comenzando a caer en pedazos, comenzaba a hundirse más de lo que estaba y todos los pensamientos, todas las palabras y comentarios incidieron en su cabeza no queriéndose ir nunca, la consciencia de Kagami le quería hacer culpable de todo, de ver que no valía nada, de ver todos los fallos que ha cometido en su vida; simplemente, en ese momento, quería desaparecer para siempre del mundo.

Aomine le seguía corriendo desde atrás y pudo alcanzarle antes de que entrase en casa y cerrase la puerta; el peliazul entró a tiempo dentro de casa de Kagami y solo por una milésima de segundo no se había quedado fuera y si lo hubiera hecho no quería imaginarse lo que podría haber pasado... Porque Kagami estaba ahí, en la cocina, llorando más que ninguna otra vez.

-Kagami -Aomine le observó desde el pasillo, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado-. Cálmate, por favor -empezó a acercarse al pelirrojo.

-¡Vete! -gritó Taiga con todas sus fuerzas -que eran pocas-, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y sentía una gran presión en su pecho, un gran vacío que acababa de formarse; se llevó la mano al pecho, apretando fuertemente y arrugando la camisa blanca del trabajo; solo se sentía dolor... mucho dolor... Cayó al suelo no pudiendo sujetarse más con sus largas y fuertes piernas, que ahora parecían tan frágiles como una pequeña mariposa intentando volar por primera vez. Kagami estaba asustado, no podía afrontarlo de manera normal, ni siquiera sabía si todo esto era o no real...

"_¡Muérete!" "¡Muérete!" _Volvía una y otra vez aquel recuerdo que hacía que Kagami se sintiera la persona más horrible del mundo, una bazofia, un despojo; no se merecía vivir después de aquello porque iba a arrepentirse durante toda su vida, no podría despedirse nunca más de su madre, no podría decirle lo mucho que la quería, nunca más; ella ya no estaba en este mundo y todo por culpa de Kagami, todo por culpa de un inútil que lo único que le gustaba era jugar básquet o al menos esos eran los pensamientos del tigre.

Estaba en una esquina, abrazado a sus rodillas fuertemente y temblando con violencia, sus hombros no paraban de sacudirse. Aomine se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado, le dolía mucho verle de esa manera, ¿por qué narices le estaba ocurriendo todo lo malo a Kagami? Si antes estaba mal no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, si al menos hubiera hablado antes con su madre y hubieran hecho las paces no sería tan duro para él, pero ahora iba a ser difícil, muy difícil hacer que Kagami dejase de culparse y volviese a estar del todo bien.

-Joder... -Aomine encerró a Kagami entre sus brazos; de primeras creía que Taiga se intentaría librar de él pero no fue así, el pelirrojo escondió su cara en el pecho de Aomine, amarrándose con las manos fuertemente a la camisa de este, no queriendo que se fuera nunca. Y vino lo peor de todo; Taiga rompió en un fuerte llanto, sacando todo lo que había dentro de él, sintiendo que el alma se le desgarraba, acompañado de temblores y respiración entrecortada; por la casa retumbaban los gritos de dolor del tigre que parecía más débil que una amapola; Aomine no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por su adversario, incluso parecía que estaba sufriendo más que su madre.

-Quie-Quiero morirme... -balbuceaba mientras seguía llorando-. Todo es mi culpa.

Aomine le estrechó más entre sus brazos, intentaba calmar los temblores de Kagami acariciándolo, pero nada servía, Kagami realmente estaba destrozado.

-Aomine -dijo con dificultad-. Aomine, tengo mucho miedo... -se acurrucó más a él, apretando más fuerte de la camisa del peliazul-. Por favor, no me dejes, te lo suplico...

-Jamás te dejaré, Kagami -apoyó la frente en la cabeza de Kagami el cual comenzó a llorar nuevamente como si su vida dependiese de ello, Aomine le abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía, ahí, sentados en el suelo en una esquina de la cocina.

**Fin~ Bueno, quiero decir que estoy otra vez enferma y hoy he pasado una mala noche D: tenía un montón de fiebre y un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Y lo siento muchísimo por haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo pero es que el viernes no estuve en casa y el sábado tampoco :C Perdón de verdad, intentaré no atrasarme tanto ¿vale? **

**Bueno, espero vuestros reviews y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Hasta pronto! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola~ Bueno... no sé, me da hasta pena seguir escribiendo porque estoy maltratando al pobre Kagami que en realidad no se merece nada de esto, ¿por qué lo hago? :,( espero que me podáis perdonar por las cosas que ocurrirán en un futuro(?) D: Nada, eso, sigo enferma... Aquí os dejo el capi 3**

**CAPÍTULO 9: PENSAMIENTOS**

¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo una persona podía tener tan mala suerte como Kagami? Para el pobre Taiga había sido un golpe muy, demasiado duro y como Aomine suponía sería muy difícil recuperarse; casi tanto que ni estaba seguro de como lo haría Kagami de ahora en adelante. Para el tigre era algo muy grande, como una bomba que cae en medio de una guerra destruyendo una ciudad entera, matando a miles de personas al provocar aquel impacto explosivo; era algo así, pero ocurriendo dentro de su mente, dentro de su cuerpo y corazón, arrasando con las pocas esperanzas de alegría, de emoción que aún tenía; podría haberse recuperado, sí, pero esto... Esto ha sido la destrucción de Kagami, ¿o tal vez no...?

Claro que no podría sentirse bien, ¿cómo se sentiría una persona en las mismas circunstancias que Kagami? A lo mejor a algunos les daría igual pero el pelirrojo no era así... Él quería a su madre y ya, nunca más, podría decirle ni agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por él, todas aquellas cosas buenas que ha pasado junto a ella, ¿su padre se habrá enterado? No lo creía, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba o que estaría haciendo en estos momentos y, es más, ni le importaba, a Kagami no le importaba nada ahora, su mundo se iba apagando poco a poco y es que no podía evitar sentirse culpable; joder... Era algo tan sumamente difícil que ni Aomine sabía como poder consolarlo.

Es que... Aquellas palabras, aquellas últimas palabras que le dijo... ¿Por qué? Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente; llevaba todo el peso de culpa, aquel vacío y aquel malestar que no podría quitarse nunca, ese arrepentimiento de haber hecho todo mal, de haber dicho todo mal... Sí, definitivamente todo había sido su culpa, toda su vida era una mierda y no se merecía ni la compañía de la única persona que podía ayudarle; no se merecía a Aomine, no después de que su madre hubiese muerto con aquellas últimas palabras como despedida, cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía la persona más repugnante de todo este maldito mundo, se sentía tan mal... Una sensación tan agobiante, tan angustiosa que no sabía ni como estaba controlándose para no volverse loco.

Las horas pasaban y los dos chicos seguían en el mismo sitio; Kagami seguía llorando en los brazos de Aomine, seguía temblando y notaba que su corazón cada vez se estrujaba más y que un dolor agudo e infinito nacía en él; joder, se sentía tan débil y tan indefenso, no tenía ganas absolutamente de nada, su mente lo único que pensaba era en recuerdos junto a la mujer que le dio a la vida acompañados de miles, de millones de sentimientos de culpa que se metían en los lugares más remotos de Kagami; al final, debido al cansancio o a cualquier otra casa el joven pelirrojo acabó dormido o desmayado, quien sabe, pero al menos Aomine lo agradeció porque los gritos de dolor de Kagami habían cesado por fin, llevaba cuatro horas lamentándose de lo ocurrido y no le culpaba de nada, es más, lo entendía perfectamente, había sido espantoso... Hasta a él se le erizaba la piel cada vez que Kagami comenzaba a llorar de aquella forma tan desesperante, como deseando morir.

Kagami se había dormido pero sus temblores aún seguían sacudiéndole el cuerpo; Daiki lo cogió en brazos, pesaba bastante pero él podía perfectamente con alguien de la estatura del pelirrojo y lo llevó a la habitación acostándolo en la cama con delicadeza; la camisa del peliazul estaba prácticamente toda mojada por las lágrimas de Taiga y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Kagami no se merecía todo esto, él no era una mala persona, no había hecho daño a nadie, entonces... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la vida le había hecho algo tan duro? Demonios, y la maldita Momoi seguía con sus malditas tonterías, aquí había una persona que de verdad está sufriendo y ella solamente pensando en sus mierdas y en sus chorradas, y si de verdad empezaba a tocarle las narices a Daiki él no sabría lo que haría, si pegarle o simplemente dejar de hablar con ella.

Observó a Kagami con el ceño fruncido, su cara no mostraba la expresión de esta mañana que era de total paz y relajación, no; esta vez mostraba una expresión dolorosa, exhausta y perdida; una expresión de desconsuelo, de tortura... ¿Podría Kagami sobrellevar su vida? ¿Podría sobrellevar aquel tormento que estaba sufriendo?

-Tsk... Hasta a mí me duele, idiota -gruñó el moreno en voz baja.

Se sentó a su lado, Kagami tenía la respiración algo entrecortada y se podía ver como sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro por debajo de sus párpados, hinchados de tanto llorar, como sus dedos se agitaban o a veces se cerraban en un puño y en general, todo su cuerpo parecía gelatina, tembloroso, frágil, débil... ¿Estaría teniendo un mal sueño? Quizás... Seguramente sí.

¿Aomine volvería a ver la sonrisa de Kagami algún día? ¿Volvería a verle con aquel entusiasmo, con aquellas ganas de hacer cualquier cosa? No lo sabía y temía que la respuesta fuera no; la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba... Aquella curva tan única que solo podía ver en él... ¿Volvería a ver aquel brillo de alegría en sus ojos color fuego? Lo deseaba porque era lo único que de verdad le alegraba el día, ver que Kagami solo le necesitaba a él y a nadie más era una sensación tan agradable que no podía describir con palabras.

No podía dejarle solo, ahora no, ni nunca, jamás le dejaría solo, jamás dejaría que ese pelirrojo se fuera de su lado porque sabía -y no era por creerse superior- que solo Aomine podría ayudar a Taiga; sí, se había fijado en pequeños gestos que mostraba el pelirrojo cuando él aparecía, como cuando su cara se alegraba, aunque fuese poco, al verle y que solo confiaba en él... ¿Habría invitado a su casa a otra gente para que se quedase a dormir o él había sido el primero? ¿Habría dormido con alguien más en una misma cama? ¿Y por qué narices empezaban a formarse esas preguntas en su mente? ¿A él que más le daba?

-Ngh... -Kagami emitió un gemido y se encogió sobre sí apretando la almohada. Aomine pudo observar como la cara de Taiga se contraía de diferentes formas, fruncía el ceño o apretaba los dientes, realmente estaría pasándolo mal.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche y las calles ya estaban bastante oscuras como para salir fuera; además, Aomine no tenía ninguna intención de irse y preferiría no hacerlo porque no fuera a ser que mañana se encuentre con una desagradable sorpresa por parte de Kagami... A saber lo que se le podría pasar por la mente ahora al tigre; Daiki reconocía que tenía miedo de que Kagami cometiese alguna locura, de que se le cruzara algún cable y acabase por... suicidarse. No, no debía pensar en eso; si la situación iba a peor lo único que se le ocurría era llevar a Kagami a algún lugar de rehabilitación.

Aomine se tumbó al lado de Kagami, tapando a ambos con la manta que cubría la cama y abrazando a Taiga por detrás, se acercó a él hasta quedar pegado con la espalda del pelirrojo; le rodeó con el brazo, protegiéndolo de cualquier peligro, y buscó la mano de este hasta que la encontró y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, apretando fuerte, haciéndole sentir que él estaba ahí y que no se iría de su lado; notaba los ligeros temblores de su contrario, de como él también apretaba su mano de forma irregular, de como a veces se movía o emitía algún sonido. Pobre Kagami... Tan joven y con tantos problemas, todos así de repente, uno detrás de otro...

Y ahora que Aomine se daba cuenta, Kagami debía pagarse todo por su cuenta, tanto la comida, la casa como los estudios... ¿Qué haría si el sueldo no le llegaba? ¿Qué haría si llegasen a despedirlo? Le habían dejado en una situación muy difícil...

Al poco rato Aomine acabó por dormirse también; demonios... ¿Cómo se levantaría Kagami por la mañana? Daiki supuso que no iría a clase, era imposible, no podría llevar aquel peso todo el día sin poder soltarlo, los pensamientos le comerían y entraría en estado de pánico en medio de clase o tal vez algo peor...

En la madrugada Kagami comenzó a respirar rápidamente mientras el sudor caía por su frente como gotas de lluvia deslizándose por el cristal de una ventana; se despertó, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando todo a su alrededor, oscuridad era lo único que veía; notaba algo que apretaba su mano, algo caliente y cálido, algo fuerte entrelazando sus débiles dedos, el brazo de Aomine aún rodeaba a Kagami y cogía su mano; Kagami giró su cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara con el peliazul quien se había quedado dormido profundamente.

Taiga no pudo aguantarlo más y comenzó a llorar de nuevo escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Daiki. ¿De qué servía ahora vivir? Se preguntaba Kagami. "_Ha sido todo mi culpa, no sirvo de nada... Mi madre ahora está muerta, por mi culpa... Lo siento mamá, siento haber sido lo peor de este mundo, siento no haber cumplido con tus expectativas, siento haberte dicho todo es__o... Quien debería haber muerto era yo no t__ú__, joder, joder... ¡JODER! Soy... Soy una mierda."_ Aomine notaba las sacudidas de Kagami, sus sollozos y su silencioso llanto; el moreno se había despertado aún con los ojos medio cerrados y con la otra mano buscó el interruptor por la pared, encendiendo así la luz; se encontró con un Kagami escondido entre el hueco de su cuello y clavícula, un Kagami tembloroso y débil que no quería mostrar su frágil cara de dolor, de tristeza.

Pensar que hace unos días Aomine no sabía nada sobre Taiga, pensar que ese chico no le importaba en los más mínimo y ahora... Ahora él era el apoyo de aquel tigre pelirrojo, la única persona que estaba ahí para él, ayudándolo, abrazándolo, protegiéndolo entre sus morenos brazos, fuertes y tonificados; Daiki ahora sabía todos los problemas de Kagami, todos sus pensamientos y todos los recuerdos de cuando era pequeño porque Kagami había confiado exclusivamente en él para contarle todo. Jamás imaginó que esto ocurriría ni se le pasó por la cabeza que la madre de Taiga llegaría a morir pero la vida, el futuro cambia constantemente; Aomine creía que nada más iba a pasarle a Kagami, que todo se solucionaría pero esto... Esto ha sido demasiado fuerte, demasiado inmenso para el frágil corazón de Kagami.

Daiki no podía evitar sentirse algo inútil por no poder hacer otra cosa que reconfortar a Kagami entre sus brazos, ¿cuántas lágrimas más derramaría el pelirrojo? Era injusto ver que una persona aparentemente bien comenzaba a caer en pedazos sin siquiera haber hecho nada malo antes, daba tanta rabia y tanta impotencia que Aomine no paraba de preguntarse un maldito por qué a todo esto, un por qué donde la respuesta nunca llegaría.

-Kagami... -susurró el moreno recorriendo con su mano el pelo del tigre, este al sentir el contacto se acurrucó más hacia Aomine.

-M-Me mentiste... -balbuceó Kagami casi inaudiblemente agarrando de la camisa de Aomine-. Dijiste... -cogió aire-. Dijiste que todo iría bien, entonces... entonces ¿por qué? -se separó de Aomine alzando su cabeza para mirarle, la expresión de Kagami no era para nada buena, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y las pestañas negras que protegían sus dos orbes estaban mojadas-. ¿¡Por qué!? -gritó sin fuerzas rompiendo de nuevo en un ligero llanto; a Aomine le dolió verlo así, esa cara de profundo dolor, esa voz que emitía sin fuerza alguna, sus cejas alzadas en signo de tristeza y de culpa-. Quiero morirme... -dejó caer su cara en la almohada, escondiéndola de la luz-. No quiero vivir más... -murmuró.

A Aomine le recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar esas dos últimas frases; sí, definitivamente no podía dejarle solo, tan solo imaginar la idea de encontrar a Kagami muerto hacía que le diera un malestar y una extraña sensación en el cuerpo.

Daiki se incorporó sobre la cama apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de esta y observó de nuevo al pelirrojo quien sacudía sus hombros aún llorando; parecía que sus lágrimas no se acabarían nunca y que su dolor seguiría siempre ahí. Bueno, Aomine comprendía que la noticia aún era reciente, desconocía los detalles pero sabía perfectamente que la madre de Taiga estaba muerta y lo supo desde el instante en que Kagami cogió el móvil comenzando a hablar en inglés, le dio una corazonada en aquel momento, como algo diciéndole que había ocurrido una desgracia.

"_Todo iba tan bien esta mañana... Todo iba tan bien cuando fui a recogerle aunque estuviera un poco desanimado... Tsk, maldita sea, y ahora verle así de débil es lo peor del mundo; jamás te dejaré Kagami Taiga, jamás dejaré que te hundas en la oscuridad." _Y mientras Daiki pensaba todo aquello acariciaba el pelo de Kagami para luego recorrer con sus dedos el fino cuello de este volviendo así a sus hebras pelirrojas. Al parecer, Taiga acabó de nuevo dormido con malos sueños rondándole todo lo que quedaba de noche; Aomine no concilió el sueño, prefirió observar al tigre hasta que la mañana llegó con los primeros rayos de sol entrando tímidamente por la ventana; un buen día, sí, pero Kagami ya no reconocería lo que era bueno porque todo en su interior estaba destrozado.

Decidió levantarse para ir a preparar el desayuno, Kagami debía comer o si no acabaría mal, incluso hospitalizado; también aprovecharía para llamar a su madre e inventarse cualquier excusa de por qué no vino aquella noche. Daiki no tenía intención de ir al instituto y mucho menos de ir a entrenar, ¿para qué? Se preguntaba, si él ya era bueno en el básquet y para mejorar más... Se acordaba en Teiko, ¿de qué servía jugar si los contrarios pasaban de defender o de atacar? Pero eso cambió en cuanto entró a Touou y en cuanto jugó contra Kagami y desde aquella victoria en la Winter Cup... Pero ahora, bueno, Taiga siempre perdía en sus uno a uno aunque con resultados muy justos, pero el básquet no era lo que importaba en estos momentos y Aomine no creía que Kagami jugaría de nuevo como antes ni siquiera sabía si seguiría jugando.

Echó una última mirada a Kagami quien seguía durmiendo debajo de las acolchadas y cálidas mantas, le daba tanta pena verlo así... Tan mal, tan roto.

-Demonios... -Aomine bostezó y se quitó las legañas que tenía en los ojos; había pasado la peor noche de su vida, sin duda, y tenía un sueño que no podía quitarse ni con cien litros de café. Cocinaría algo que se le daba genial: huevos fritos con salchichas. Ya le gustaría tener las habilidades culinarias de Kagami para poder cocinarle algo espectacular, pero no las tenía y era lo único rápido y fácil de hacer.

Hoy a primera hora tenía un examen de historia importante que no sabía si podría hacerlo en otro día pero mira, pensó que se fuera a la mierda el maldito examen y todos sus profesores, que le daba igual toda esa basura, no dejaría aquí a una persona que perfectamente podría cometer un acto de locura por una nota que podía recuperar fácilmente en otra ocasión. Una vida humana era más importante que eso, y si esa vida humana era Kagami, lo era más importante aún. Se puso manos a la obra y buscó en el interior de la nevera de Kagami huevos y salchichas que encontró con facilidad aunque todo estuviese desordenado; no, Kagami no vivía mal, seguramente porque su madre le mandaba dinero todos los meses pero ahora él debía buscarse la vida.

No pudo creer la suerte que había tenido Kagami encontrando un trabajo y encima en esta época del año donde las personas no visitan tanto los bares o cafeterías. Y Aomine también tuvo suerte, porque si no llega a ser en Oshi, la cafetería de Rinnosuke, jamás habrían tenido aquella noche ese uno a uno ni esa charla donde empezó todo el tormento de Kagami. Mientras encendía el fogón de vitrocerámica y ponía la sartén encima de este, sacó su móvil guardado en el bolsillo y marcó el número de su madre.

-¿Daiki-chan? -no tardó ni un pitido para contestar-. ¿Dónde estás? Nos tienes preocupados a papá y a mí.

-En casa de un amigo -rompió dos huevos haciendo que cayeran dentro de la superficie negra de la sartén-. Siento no haber avisado.

-¿Piensas volver esta noche, cariño? -la madre de Aomine no tenía ningún tono de enfado en su voz.

-No, iré a por ropa y volveré aquí -contestó mientras metía otros dos huevos y cuatro salchichas.

-¿A caso ocurre algo, pequeño?

-No me llames así mamá, te lo tengo dicho mil veces... -hizo una mueca de molestia-. Y sí, está teniendo una serie de problemas...

-Oi, mi Daiki-chan está ayudando a una personita en problemas -la mujer echó una pequeña risita-. ¿Desde cuándo mi Daiki-chan se preocupa tanto por las personas?

-Ugh... -rodó los ojos en blanco-. Ya hablamos -gruñó colgando el teléfono, odiaba cuando su madre empezaba con ese plan pero se dio cuenta entonces de que no debió haber hecho ese acto, ¿qué pensaría Kagami si le viese comportarse así con su madre cuándo él no tenía? Con esto también hacía que se diese cuenta de que hay cosas importantes en la vida que hay que cuidar, como la familia, y que cualquier día podían irse para siempre; así que Aomine la llamó de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa Daiki-chan? -contestó ella extrañada.

-Bueno... yo... -le costaba reconocerlo pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo porque sus palabras ya salían de su boca-. Te quiero, adiós.

-... ¿Qué? -su madre comenzó a reír por detrás del teléfono-. Ya lo sé, cariño, aunque nunca me lo digas sé que me quieres... ¿Pero a qué ha venido tan de repente?

-A nada, cállate, adiós -murmuró colgando de nuevo, un leve sonrojo había aparecido en sus mejillas morenas-. Idiota, mira que tener que decir esas cosas...

Cuando el desayuno estaba listo cogió los dos platos y fue directo hacia el cuarto, para su sorpresa se encontró con Kagami levantado, saliendo por la puerta de la habitación abrazándose a sí mismo; seguía llevando el uniforme del trabajo aunque algo desaliñado y arrugado y bueno, su pelo estaba todo alborotado, con mechones de allí para allá. Observó a Aomine unos segundos y el peliazul pudo comprobar el inmenso vacío y dolor que escondían dentro, estaban tan apagados como el fondo de un océano atrapado por la oscuridad marina.

-Te he preparado el desayuno, Kagami -dijo Aomine mientras miraba los inocentes ojos del pelirrojo, ¿en qué momento se había despertado? Los dos entraron de nuevo al cuarto y se sentaron en la cama; realmente a Kagami se le veía mal, muy mal, sin ganas de hacer nada, su mirada perdida y sus leves temblores reflejaban que seguía igual o peor que esta noche, aunque... aún no ha llorado ¿eso sería algo bueno?

Aomine le entregó el plato pero Taiga no tuvo las suficientes fuerzas ni para sujetarlo, estaba encogido de hombros mirando a ninguna parte y Daiki temía que le diera de nuevo aquel llanto por el cual sacaba todo el dolor que tenía. El moreno dejó su plato encima de la mesita de noche y comenzó a pinchar en un trozo de salchicha del plato de Kagami, si no había más remedio tendría que dárselo él, y así hizo, acercó el tenedor hacia la boca de Taiga y forzando un poco a que la abriera consiguió que se comiera un trozo aunque lo hizo muy lento y muy despacio.

-¿Qué quieres hacer este fin de semana Kagami? -preguntó Aomine mientras le daba otro trozo de comida al pelirrojo.

-Morir... -respondió él con voz ronca, rota, como si hubieran estado arañando su garganta toda la noche; Aomine abrió los ojos mientras un latido fuerte le daba en el corazón.

-No digas eso, idiota -Aomine acabó por fruncir el ceño.

-Mi vida es una mierda... -esta vez Taiga no aceptó más comida de Daiki, su estómago estaba cerrado de tantos nervios, de tanta angustia y miedo que sentía-. Por mi culpa... -inspiró aire de forma entrecortada-. Por mi culpa... -se tapó la boca con su mano temblorosa mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de nuevo; Aomine dejó enseguida el plato y le abrazó.

-Kagami, no es tu culpa, nada ha sido tu culpa, quiero que entiendas eso ¿vale? -Aomine intentaba consolarlo mientras acariciaba su espalda y pelo-. Son cosas que suceden en la vida y a veces cometemos actos que no deberíamos haber hecho pero...

-Ha sido mi culpa... -susurró él-. ¿Por qué no te vas, Aomine?

-¿Hah? -le separó de él y le miró, serio; las lágrimas de Kagami desbordaban por sus ojos rojos e hinchados-. Te lo dije ayer, ¿no? Te dije que jamás te dejaría, ¿piensas que me voy a ir y abandonarte en el estado que estás? Puedo ser lo orgulloso que quieras, lo cabrón e imbécil que puedas llegar a imaginar pero de ti nunca me separaré, no hasta que estés bien, no hasta que pueda ver esa sonrisa tuya de nuevo.

Kagami se tragó el gran nudo en la garganta que tenía, joder, era tan difícil de contener, tan difícil dejarlo allí; hasta en el peor de los momentos Aomine podía ayudarle haciéndole sentir un poco mejor al menos, pero el vacío en su pecho seguía allí, aquel inmenso dolor no cesaba y cada vez se hacía más grande pero Aomine... Aomine era como su medicina y cada vez estaba más seguro de que estaba enamorado de Daiki, no lo negaría, pero ahora simplemente los pensamientos malos, de culpa, no dejaban pensar a Kagami en lo que realmente quería: a Aomine.

Aún no se había hecho la idea de que su madre estaba muerta, tal vez esto fuera solo una pesadilla de la cual acabaría despertando algún día pero era demasiado angustiosa y asfixiante como para serlo, Kagami no podía soportarlo y esto tan solo era el primer día... ¿Se recuperaría o su mente solo le jugaría malas pasadas?

Era tan difícil dejar de llorar... tan difícil creerse que su madre ya no estaba con vida...

Aomine acarició suavemente la cara de Taiga; era duro verle así, verle sufrir tanto.

-Aomine... -su voz era desganada, sin ese timbre que solía tener-. Gracias a ti... me siento menos frágil... -pronunció acercando su mano a la mano de Daiki que estaba acariciando su cara.

Aomine entreabrió la boca alzando las cejas, no se esperaba que el pelirrojo le dijese eso en su situación, _"Aún estando mal... él... él... Tsk"_ Sintió rabia de que la vida fuera tan hija de puta, de que destrozara la ilusión, la esperanza y la risa de una persona. Daiki resguardó de nuevo a Kagami entre sus brazos; joder, era inevitable no hacerlo, esa persona tenía algo que hacía ser a Aomine diferente, más sensible y más cariñoso de lo que acostumbraba a ser.

Entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó con desesperación, ¿quién demonios llamaba a esa hora? Kagami ni pareció inmutarse pero Aomine sí, y se levantó con ademán de ir a abrirla pero una débil mano le detuvo, mirándole como si fuera a irse para siempre, tembloroso, asustado; Kagami Taiga retenía a Daiki.

-Voy a ver quien es -habló el moreno con ceño fruncido soltándole delicadamente, Kagami se quedó ahí, mirándole hasta verlo desaparecer.

Daiki caminó con grandes zancadas posando la mano sobre el pomo y abriendo enseguida, tras ella se encontraba una figura de cabellos rubios con gafas, de pechos grandes y con dos maletas ocupando sus manos.

-Aomine -dijo la rubia un tanto exasperada.

-Alex... -murmuró este-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella pasó enseguida dentro de la casa dejando las maletas en cualquier sitio y mirando por todo su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Kagami? -miró a Daiki, ella también tenía el ceño fruncido.

-En la habitación, pero... -Alex corrió por el pasillo entrando en la habitación del tigre y encontrándolo ahí, tumbado en la cama con las mantas tapando todo su cuerpo; Aomine la siguió, aunque a paso más lento y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta viendo como Alexandra se acercaba hacia la cama de Kagami, ¿a caso ella lo sabría?

**Ok, fin del capítulo~ XD No sé si os ha parecido aburrido o qué pero os prometo que las cosas se pondrán más interesante a partir de ahora ¿vale? O eso espero, meh~ Luego no os enfadéis conmigo por otras cosas que pueda llegar a hacer D:**

**Estuve hoy leyendo cosas porque me aburría, y busqué one-shots de Aomine y Kagami y bueno, me salieron más de Aomine y Kise, en fin, los abrí y los leí -eran bastante cortitos, 900 palabras o así- y debo reconocer que no sé porque hacen a Aomine como malvado! ¿Por qué? Aomine es bueno y cariñoso cuando quiere, no un cabrón que pasa de todo D: y no me gusta que sea así, es por eso que en mi fic hago que sea bueno con Kagami.**

… **Siguiente capítulo: Pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola~ Lo siento si este capítulo llega con un poco de retraso pero es que este fin de semana tenía cositas que hacer y la verdad es que no me ha dado mucho tiempo de escribir así que lo siento; aunque bueno, éste capítulo será mucho más largo que el anterior; siento ser así con Kagami pero no sé, me gusta hacer esto (?) XD, nada, aquí va el capítulo :D.**

**CAPÍTULO 10: CONSUELO**

Alex había llegado a Japón con la intención de ver a Kagami y decirle muchas cosas acerca de su madre ya que ella había estado con la mujer la mañana antes de su muerte, que fue por la noche. No pudo venir el lunes porque, justamente, para ese día por la mañana, los billetes de avión se habían agotado y tuvo que cogerlo por la tarde con el cual llegaría a Japón bastante pronto el martes y así podría ir a ver a Kagami cuanto antes; Alex temía mucho lo que pudiese haber ocurrido con él porque supo que los médicos del hospital le habían avisado y sabía, o podía imaginarse, que al chico pelirrojo le afectaría bastante su muerte por las cosas que habló con su madre.

¿Qué relación tenían Alex y la madre de Kagami? Desde que Taiga y Himuro habían conocido a Alex, la rubia consideró la idea de visitar algún día los padres de aquellos dos pequeñajos para saber con quien iban sus hijos, con los padres del pelinegro fue todo bien, muy amables y tal pero solo se vieron una vez; en cambio, con los padres del pelirrojo fue distinto. El padre de Kagami era verdad que pasaba un poco de Alex porque cuando ella venía él se iba a ver la tele a la habitación o a hacer otras cosas, pero con la madre de Kagami no fue así, se hicieron amigas y Alex algunos fines de semana venía a comer y todo. Las dos mujeres se llevaban especialmente bien y era verdad, Alexandra lo vio, que el padre de Kagami era como si le diera igual su propio hijo, había muchas veces en los que la rubia los vio discutir fuertemente delante de Taiga, y había otras muchas en las que le echaban cosas en cara a Kagami.

Y Alex sabía también que la madre de Kagami sufría de cáncer y que la tendrían que operar, aunque no esperaba que muriese antes de la intervención, y menos con una fiebre rozando los cuarenta y cuatro grados, ¿es qué los médicos no se habían enterado? ¿A caso son idiotas? Ella también lo maldecía, ella también lloró, ella la vio morir delante de sus propios ojos... Y fue algo duro, muy duro de ver. Sí, pero antes de eso habló con ella, habló de Kagami, de cuanto su madre le quería y le decía todas aquellas cosas por miedo a perderle, pero se le fue de las manos y acabaron discutiendo... Y de la peor manera. Ahora no podía imaginarse en que estado estaría el pobre Taiga.

Y aquel lunes por la mañana se encontró con una persona mayor dentro del hospital -porque Alex fue a informar de algunas cosas esa mañana a los médicos-, era la abuela de Kagami, quien había ido a visitar a su hija ya muerta a punto de ser llevada por la funeraria y seguramente pronto la enterrarían, y bueno, el pelirrojo no podría ir al entierro de su propia madre... Tanto por el dinero como por estudios, horas, equipaje y otras cosas más que no podría acomodar a su horario, pero a cambio de eso iba a ir Alex para quedarse una temporada con él.

Alexandra al llegar al aeropuerto de Tokyo cogió un taxi enseguida diciéndole al conductor que fuera lo más rápido que pudiese a la dirección de casa de Kagami y aunque se gastase una pasta valdría la pena llegar más pronto que tarde por si las moscas... Y así es como ahora había acabado allí, dentro de la habitación de Kagami con Aomine incluido, ¿pero qué narices hacía el peliazul con Taiga? Si la última vez que ella les vio eran rivales, enemigos, parecía que se llevaban como dos fieras, grandes e invencibles, capaces de destrozar la cancha de básquet si se lo proponían.

Quizá luego le preguntaría... Bueno, a lo que iba; Alex caminó con algo de cuidado por la habitación acercándose hacia Kagami que estaba tapado por sábanas y mantas de pies a cabeza, se podían notar sus temblores por debajo de éstas y un leve, casi inaudible llanto; Alex no supo como actuar en ese momento, ¿tan mal estaba Kagami? Nunca antes lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando perdía un partido importante, aunque bueno, perder una madre era como diez o quince veces peor. ¿Kagami empezaría a gritar o a hacer algo? ¿Le entraría un ataque de rabia y pegaría a Alex? No lo sabía, y tampoco quería que pasase eso así que miró a Aomine con cara dudosa y preocupada, era la primera vez que dudaba queriendo decirle algo a Kagami quien pareció no darse cuenta de la presencia de la rubia, o al menos eso quería dar a entender.

-¿Qué pasa? -el moreno alzó una ceja mirando a Alexandra-. No te va a morder ni te va a hacer nada, así que no te preocupes tanto -soltó aire.

-Cielos... sigues igual que siempre -giró su vista hacia el bulto que yacía debajo de las sábanas; no tuvo más remedio que sentarse al lado de Kagami aunque algo temerosa por la situación-. Taiga, ¿estás bien? -puso una mano sobre lo que supuestamente era el hombro del pelirrojo, solo un mechón de pelo que sobresalía hacía saber que se encontraba ahí tapado.

-¿Cómo demonios esperas a qué esté bien? -preguntó Daiki moviéndose por la habitación.

-Así que tu lo sabes también... -murmuró ella.

-¿Heh? -puso una mueca de enfado-. ¡Pues claro! Si no no estaría aquí ¿no crees? -de nuevo soltó aire.

-Taiga... -repitió nuevamente su nombre-. ¿Me oyes, Taiga? Soy Alex, he venido a verte.

Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta por parte del tigre, sí que la escuchaba pero simplemente no le quedaban fuerzas para alzar su cabeza y mirar a Alex a la cara, no podía, ni quería ni se merecía que ella hubiese venido a visitarle, no después de lo que había ocurrido, no después de haberse comportado de aquella manera con su madre que ahora no vivía, de solo pensar en él mismo y en el básquet y de no haber sido un buen hijo... No se merecía tampoco la ayuda de Aomine pero tampoco sabía que haría sin él, sin su voz, sin su presencia... tal vez, tal vez ya no seguiría vivo, tal vez se hubiera suicidado al llegar ayer a casa por tanta presión que tenía dentro de su cuerpo, aunque una parte de su mente seguía cuerda y le impedía hacer eso.

Notó entonces como una mano quitaba la manta que cubría su cabeza dejando al descubierto sus despeinados cabellos pelirrojos, una brisa o mejor dicho, una sensación de aire fresco recorrió toda su cara cubierta por indeseables lágrimas que desbordaban por sus ojos como la más grande de las desembocaduras. Esa mano de uñas largas y dedos ligeros y suaves acarició su pelo con cuidado, enredándolo entre los huecos de éstos dándole un agradable sentimiento de calidez; entre abrió los ojos mirando por el rabillo para ver a la mujer que le miraba de forma preocupada con aquellas gafas rosas cubriéndole los ojos y aquel flequillo rubio y largo que tapaba su frente.

-Oh, Taiga... -susurró ella rozando la mojada mejilla del pelirrojo haciendo que se encogiese más sobre si mismo-. Te ves tan mal... Lo siento -le cogió por los hombros haciendo que quedase sentado sobre la cama y le abrazó-. Siento no haber venido antes... -Kagami, tapado hasta la cintura con las mantas, parecía un trapo, no se movía ni hacía ningún gesto; solo dejó reposar su cara encima del hombro de Alex mirando a la nada aunque eso pronto acabó porque correspondió al abrazo y empezó a sollozar de nuevo esta vez resguardado en los brazos de su entrenadora, su llanto se intensificó y ella le intentó consolar acariciando su espalda; jamás había imaginado ver a Kagami de aquella manera.

Aomine observaba la escena de pie, justo delante de ellos, Taiga realmente parecía un bebé en esos momentos, frágil y pequeño en un mundo tan grande. Ahora lo pensaba y se preguntaba: ¿De verdad ellos dos habían sido grandes rivales? ¿De verdad habían llegado a odiarse alguna vez? Los dos tan fuertes, tan grandes, tan impetuosos y ahora... Kagami era lo más débil que había visto en su vida aparte de su madre, ¿el pelirrojo seguiría jugando a básquet? ¿Simplemente haría algo a partir de ahora? ¿Desde cuándo Aomine rechazaba la total compañía de Momoi solo para quedarse con Kagami? ¿Desde cuándo le había gustado tanto estar con la compañía de una persona?

Frunció el ceño ligeramente deseando que al que Taiga abrazara fuera a él y a nadie más, ¿a caso estaba sintiendo celos? ¿Él, Aomine Daiki, celos por alguien? Era imposible, simplemente sería una equivocación.

-Tranquilo Taiga -decía Alex-. Venga, mírame, voy a decirte unas cuantas cosas ¿vale? Harán que te sientas mucho mejor, ya verás -Alex hizo que Kagami la mirase con aquellos ojos rojos, apagados, sin luz; la rubia secó las lágrimas del pelirrojo mientras le mostraba una leve sonrisa-. Tu madre me contó todo, toda la pelea que hubo entre vosotros, las discusiones por el móvil, los mensajes... -decía con voz suave, a Kagami no le faltaba nada para empezar a llorar de nuevo-. Pero ella lo hizo solo porque no quería que te fueras nunca de su lado, Taiga, tenía miedo de estar allí tumbada en una cama de hospital la mayor parte del día, tenía miedo de que la operasen, estaba débil y esa debilidad iba aumentando cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo, por eso fue que te empezó a gritar y a decir esas cosas, por miedo -Kagami no se aguantó más el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo, sentía una presión en el pecho tan grande como un mismo agujero negro.

-Y yo... y yo no pude decirle otra cosa mas que... que... -rompió en llanto antes de terminar la frase apretando fuerte los dientes para no tener que emitir ningún sonido.

-No, Taiga, no -la mujer le acarició la cara al tigre, mirándole-. No fue tu culpa, fue la situación quien te obligó a decir eso, tu madre misma se culpa de haberte gritado para que dijeses eso, por favor, no quiero que te culpes, ni yo, ni tu madre lo queremos ¿eh?

-Pe... pero... -Kagami apretó los puños.

-Nada de peros, Taiga, ella te perdona por todo al igual que tu la perdonas a ella ¿verdad? Me dijo que no quería que sufrieses por ella, me dijo cuanto te quería y sabía también lo mucho que la querías; yo... la vi morir -Kagami sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón y Aomine abrió los ojos, sorprendido-. Sus últimas palabras fueron para ti, me pedía que te dijese que no llorases por ella y que todo, todo, todo iba a ir bien, que te quería mucho, más que a nada en este mundo y por muy mal que se hubiera comportado contigo tendrías que saber el aprecio que te tiene, porque tú eres su hijo, Taiga, su sangre, su pequeño que quiere que crezca grande y haga todo lo que se proponga en la vida, tanto si quiere jugar a básquet, como a rugby o como a tenis, ella te apoyaría desde donde estuviese; es verdad que quería verte crecer, verte convertido en todo un campeón que ya eres ahora, ver a tu mujer, a tus nietos, a la familia que formarías porque ¿sabes? Me dijo que no podía esperar más para convertirse en abuela; quería ver como te casabas, ver a lo alto que podías llegar porque sabe lo mucho que amas el baloncesto y sé que te recriminó cosas por jugarlo pero se arrepintió, me dijo que no lo dejases y que siguieses con ello; me pidió que no la odiases por dejarte a cargo de tantas obligaciones -Alex no pudo evitar que lágrimas se escapasen por sus ojos-. Es por eso que estoy aquí también, te ayudaré en lo que haga falta, porque ella me lo pidió, ¿está bien, Taiga? Aquí estaré yo para todo -le abrazó de nuevo, con fuerza, sollozando mientras Kagami lo hacía también-. ¿Para todo, vale? Tu madre siempre estará contigo así que no sufras más, por favor.

Kagami lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir ante aquel discurso, movió la cabeza de arriba abajo varias veces seguidas con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas derramándose por los lados. ¿Aomine que pintaba ahí? Se preguntaba, ahora que Alex había llegado solo era como una inútil pieza de ajedrez, un peón en aquella casa que lo único que hacía era estar ahí, de pie, sintiéndose como algo insignificante, ahora que había llegado ella suponía que Kagami ya no le necesitaría más ¿verdad? Porque Alex... Alex parecía como una segunda madre para Taiga capaz de sacarle de su sufrimiento, en cambio Aomine tan solo le podía decir palabras de consuelo que los demás también le dirían... ¿Él era _los demás_ para Kagami ahora? ¿Y qué más le daba a él? Siempre había sido solitario y sinceramente no necesitaba la compañía de nadie, si se separaba de Kagami tendría a Momoi y a su equipo como antes, se olvidaría rápido de él ¿pero olvidar el qué? Ni que fuesen novios, además, tan solo habían sido unos días con él, como si le importaran... "_Pues sí me importan, joder, maldito Bakagami, ¿por qué haces que me importe alguien?"_ Pensó que lo mejor sería irse... Él no pintaba nada ahí. Apretó los puños, ¿se sentía... disgustado? Suspiró y observó por última vez a Kagami quien se refugiaba en los brazos de Alex antes de irse; que más daba, llegaría a casa y ese día no iría a clase, total, le diría a su madre que hiciese un justificante y ya haría aquel examen otro día, si le dejaban...

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con la cara que acostumbraba a tener, Aomine no solía mostrar sus emociones al público porque deseaba guardárselas para él, no quería el consuelo de nada ni de nadie ¿para qué? Si era una tontería, bueno... A Kagami le hacía mejor tener algún consuelo... ¿A caso Taiga solo le había usado? ¿Por qué narices se sentía así? Tan solo eran amigos, nada más.

El pelirrojo observó con ojos grandes e inocentes como Aomine salía por la puerta, se preguntó el por qué, no lo entendía ¿se iba a ir? Sintió como el corazón se aceleraba al no tenerle cerca, como aquella sensación de nerviosismo empezaba a afectarle, ¿Aomine habría descubierto que en realidad Kagami no sirve para nada y era por eso que se iba? _"¿No lo ves, imbécil? al final todos acaban por abandonarte." _Decía una vocecilla en la mente de Kagami, pero no podía dejarle ir... No... Se levantó sorprendiendo a Alex y caminó tambaleante hacia donde se había ido Aomine.

"_No te vayas por favor... Te necesito..." _Pensaba en su cabeza, era como si algo de su cuerpo se desprendiera al ver a Daiki irse, ¿quizás estaba dependiendo mucho de él, no? Esto ya se lo había planteado en otra ocasión pero no podía parar de preguntárselo. Si sentía un vacío grande ya en su cuerpo, sin Aomine lo sentía el doble de grande; llegó a él y le cogió de la mano, el moreno estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de salida pero se giró al sentir el contacto de una mano cogiéndole.

-¿Por qué te vas...? -la voz de Kagami sonó floja y ronca-. No... no te vayas, por favor... -apretó la mano de Aomine agachando la cabeza-. Te necesito... -logró decir lo que su mente repetía.

"_¿Qué demonios...?" _El corazón de Aomine se aceleró tanto que creyó que se le iba a salir o algo, _"Joder, Kagami, tú jamás has sido tan irresistiblemente mono como ahora, ¿me está pidiendo que me quede? ¿Qué me necesita? Maldito idiota, te odio por hacerme sentir estas extrañas sensaciones". _Aomine estaba levemente sonrojado mirando a Kagami.

-Idiota... -gruñó con el ceño fruncido mientras ponía una mano sobre el pelo rojo de Kagami-. Lo siento.

Kagami le miró y Aomine pudo observar los hinchados ojos de su contrario, de alguien tan fuerte, tan agresivo y ambicioso el pelirrojo había pasado a ser alguien frágil, débil, miedoso y triste, las cosas podían cambiar perfectamente de un día para otro con facilidad. De una persona que creyó que seguiría siendo igual toda su vida había acabado siendo alguien depresivo que le afectaban las cosas rápidamente, pero Aomine no dudaría en ayudarle en lo que fuera, ¿qué demonios le había dado para casi irse de aquella casa? Kagami sí que le necesitaba, Kagami si que deseaba su compañía porque sino fuera así ni se habría molestado a levantarse en el lamentable estado en el que estaba para ir a pararle, y Aomine, como un idiota, quería abandonarle.

-A... Aomine... -Kagami se desequilibró y cayó de rodillas al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados, Aomine se agachó ante él, preocupado, y Alex también vino corriendo hacia los chicos

-Oi, idiota, ¿qué te pasa? -Daiki le zarandeó suavemente pero Kagami no respondió ante aquello, es más, se desmayó-. ¡Ei, Kagami!

-¡Taiga! -Alex le llamó también.

-Está desmayado -dijo Daiki girando su cabeza hacia la rubia-. Creo que sé porque es.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué? -Alex se apartó dando paso a Aomine, el cual cogió a Kagami en brazos y lo llevó hacia la habitación.

-Por lo que sé ayer no comió en todo el día y hoy solo dos trocitos de salchicha que le hice -llegaron al cuarto y Aomine dejó a Taiga en la cama-. Y como de normal suele comer bastante pues seguramente le haya dado un bajón.

-¿Y tú por qué estás con él? -ella se acercó al tigre-. ¿Y este traje?

-El del trabajo -Aomine cogió el plato con el desayuno que aún yacía en la mesita de noche y comenzó a comer-. Y respecto a lo de que estoy con él es porque cuando comenzó a trabajar se encontró conmigo en la cafetería donde trabaja, ya que yo siempre voy allí -Aomine tenía la boca llena mientras hablaba-. Ese día por la noche fuimos a jugar a básquet a las canchas y fue el mismo día en el que su madre le llamó y empezaron a discutir.

-Hm, ya veo, ¿Kagami confió en ti para contártelo todo? Es raro, ¿no crees? -Alex comenzó a quitarle la corbata a Taiga.

-¿Hah? ¿Cómo que raro? -gruñó el peliazul.

-Como siempre andas despreocupado... Orgulloso por la vida... -la rubia soltó una risita y Aomine hizo mueca de molestia.

-¿Y a ti que más te da lo que haga o deje de hacer?

-Cálmate, cálmate -miró con pesar a Kagami mientras le quitaba la camiseta-. Está sudando mucho...

-¡Oi! ¿Por qué le estás desnudando? -Aomine no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras miraba como Alex dejaba al descubierto el torso de Kagami.

-Porque no puedo dejarle con esto puesto todo el día, además ¿a ti te tendría que dar igual no? -Alex dobló la camiseta dejándola a un lado de la cama.

-¿Hah? ¡Pues claro que me da igual! ¿A caso estás insinuando algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza con media sonrisa juguetona en su rostro que desapareció casi enseguida.

-Lo está pasando muy mal -suspiró-. Me preocupa que no pueda ponerse bien.

-Sé mejor que tu lo mal que lo está pasando -dijo Aomine con voz seria mientras cogía los platos-. Vayamos a hablar al salón.

Eso hicieron, dejaron a Taiga semidesnudo durmiendo en la cama de nuevo, y aunque estuviese sudando seguía teniendo temblores, aunque no por frío sino por miedo, por fragilidad, por toda la tensión acumulada en tan pocos días y horas. Kagami ya no era la persona que había sido unos días atrás, ya no era aquel chico que se enfadaba por cualquier cosa cuando no entendía algo, ni aquel chico que lo daba todo por el básquet, no; Kagami se podía definir como un jarrón de cristal fino, como una mariposa o una flor acabada de salir de su capullo, es decir, alguien frágil y débil, fácil de romper. Su sudoración también se debía al mal sueño que estaba teniendo, ¿qué haría si nunca llegase a salir de aquel pozo en el que se estaba metiendo?

Aomine y Alex se sentaron en el salón a conversar sobre todo de aquellos últimos días, de lo que Taiga había pasado, de cuando fueron al acuario y se encontraron a Momoi y ella le dijo cosas que le afectaron, haciéndole llorar y también le habló del peor día de todos, de ayer, de cuando escuchaba aquel llanto desgarrador saliendo de la garganta de Kagami, destrozándosela cada segundo que pasaba. Aomine le comentó que lo había pasado mal viendo a Taiga de esa forma, y de como alguien quien no le importaba nada hace poco había llegado a ser una de las personas más importantes en su vida, pero no le dijo nada acerca de esos sentimientos que se formaban al ver a Kagami con aquella sonrisa en su rostro que tanto le gustaba, tampoco de cuando solo le decía a él que era la persona en la que más confiaba, no, eso se lo guardaría para él porque eran sus sentimientos que nadie más debía saber de momento.

Alex escuchaba con atención y pudo saber enseguida que Aomine en realidad era un gran apoyo y una gran persona que no aparentaba ser a primera vista; ¿realmente Daiki siempre había sido así? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto por alguien? Bueno, era igual, Alex lo agradecía porque se dio cuenta, con las explicaciones de éste, que Kagami realmente necesitaba de Aomine y que no podía -y no debía- separarlo de él. La muerte de aquella mujer había dado una vuelta completa, de trescientos sesenta grados, en la vida del pelirrojo quien se encontraba como un alma en pena durmiendo en la habitación. ¿Qué pasaría con la escuela? ¿Qué pasaría con el básquet y el trabajo? ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora...?

-Yo iré al trabajo por él -habló el moreno reposando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá con los ojos cerrados, tenía sueño y hambre-. Empieza a las cinco y media.

-¿En serio? Pero...

-Tú quédate con él -interrumpió-. Por si se levanta o algo, no podemos dejarle aquí solo.

-¿Crees que te dejarán trabajar por alguien? Aomine, eso es imposible -Alex se limpiaba las gafas con la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta para luego ponérselas de nuevo.

-Conozco al jefe, él también conoce la situación de Kagami -bostezó-. Como decirlo... es como si él viera a Kagami como su propio nieto, ¿me entiendes?

-Ya veo... -Alex decidió levantarse del sofá.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí? -Aomine abrió un ojo mirando a la rubia.

-El que haga falta, ¿sabes algo de Tatsuya?

-Tatsuya... Ah, Tatsuya Himuro, no, no sé nada de él, la única vez que le vi fue en la Winter Cup del año pasado cuando tu también estabas.

-Hm, gracias, bueno... -Alex estiró los brazos-. Basta de caras tristes, el único que tiene derecho a estar así es Kagami; levántate venga -le dio una patadita con el pie-. Tienes que ayudarme a deshacer las maletas.

-¿Heh? -frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Son tuyas, no?

-Yo voy a hacer la comida y tú guardas la ropa en la habitación que hay libre, ¿vale? -sonrió ella sacando la lengua-. No seas vago y haz algo.

Aomine resopló pero al final acabó por hacer caso a Alex; mientras Aomine iba a coger las cosas de la rubia, las cuales estaban al lado de la puerta, empezaron a hablar de diferentes cosas, sobre los partidos y los entrenamientos que Touou tenía contra Seirin todos los jueves y de que Kagami no ganaba ni un uno a uno a Aomine. Cuando Daiki estaba en el cuarto que durmió la otra vez, Alex miraba lo que podía preparar para comer. Sí, se quedaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta porque Kagami ahora necesitaba a personas a su lado más que nunca en la vida; no podía dejarle y aunque tuviese a Aomine seguiría necesitando la compañía de una segunda madre que le protegiese ¿no? Porque ella a Kagami como a Himuro les consideraba como sus hijos, compañeros, primos, alguien como parte de su familia, no como simples amigos.

Cuando Alex acabó de preparar arroz con algo de carne fue a ver que hacía Aomine, se lo encontró tumbado en la cama sonriendo con el móvil y la maleta medio deshecha.

-La comida está lista... -Daiki pegó un brinco al escuchar la voz de Alex tan de repente-. Y vaya, gracias por ordenármelo todo tan bien, quizá hasta te quedas sin comida...

-¿Heeeh? -Aomine se sentó sobre la cama-. ¿Por qué? ¡Oye, no es mi ropa! ¡Ni siquiera debí haberte guardado lo que te he guardado! -resopló.

-Yo solo te avisaba -sonrió dando media vuelta, Aomine se levantó caminando detrás de ella.

-¿Deberíamos despertar a Kagami? -preguntó el peliazul.

-No, déjale, cuando se levante ya le obligaré a que coma.

Mientras ellos comían Kagami seguía durmiendo y no parecía que se fuese a despertar aún, abrazaba con fuerza la manta y fruncía el ceño repetidas veces aunque al menos sus temblores se habían calmado y desde algún punto de la habitación se podía observar que dormía "en paz" y en "tranquilidad", aunque no era así.

El día pasó con tranquilidad en aquella casa, Alex le contó todo lo que había pasado en el hospital, hasta que Aomine, sobre las cuatro y media, decidió irse para pasar por su casa, ducharse y coger ropa para poder estar en casa de Kagami algunos días. Alex dijo que si Kagami seguía durmiendo se pasaría por aquella cafetería más tarde, Daiki le había dado la dirección de donde se encontraba en un papel.

Alex se quedó viendo la tele no sin antes pasar a observar a Kagami, le susurró que todo iría bien y le dio un beso en la mejilla queriendo que su sueño le recuperara de todo lo malo que estaba pasando. Aomine al llegar a casa fue directo a la ducha, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la cafetería después. Su móvil comenzó a sonar repetidas veces pero el moreno no cogió ni una, era Satsuki seguramente preguntando el por qué de no haber venido aquel día al entrenamiento, o tal vez le diría otra de sus estúpidas tonterías que ahora no tenía nervio para aguantar.

A Kagami también le llamó Riko, su entrenadora, pero el teléfono del pelirrojo estaba apagado por falta de batería, ¿y para qué cargarlo? Kagami no se encontraba en estado de estar hablando con alguien por móvil. Aunque Riko se preocupó, notaba, no sabía por qué, que algo estaba yendo mal con Kagami y no se equivocaba en lo más mínimo.

-No te preocupes Riko -dijo Teppei mientras lanzaba un balón a canasta-. Mañana seguro que viene, tienes que dejar que se recupere de lo que sea que le pase.

-El partido es dentro de una semana... -suspiró ella-. A ver, no estoy diciendo que solo necesito a Kagami por el partido, me preocupo por él, pero contra Kaijo... Kaijo es fuerte, Kise es fuerte y seguramente ahora más que otras veces, además, este partido fue de imprevisto, se suponía que ellos tenían que jugar contra otro equipo y así, de repente, pasan a jugar contra nosotros...

-Tranquila -sonrió pasándose una mano por su frente sudada-. Seirin siempre gana ¿no? Confía en él, siempre acaba sorprendiéndonos de una forma u otra.

-Hm -Riko asintió-. Tienes razón.

Aomine llegó a la cafetería puntual: cinco y media. Rinnosuke estaba atendiendo a unos clientes que acababan de llegar, hoy la cafetería estaba considerablemente llena a como solía estar y la música de la vieja radio emitía una canción country. El jefe se fijó en el peliazul y se acercó a él.

-¿Y Kagami? -preguntó al no verle con Daiki.

-¿Lo sabes no? Lo de ayer... -carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta-. Se ha muerto su madre, él no está muy bien.

-Ah... resulta que fue eso al final... -se mordió el labio inferior agachando la cabeza-. ¿Le has dejado solo?

-No, ha venido su entrenadora, ¿te acuerdas que te hablé de ella un día? Sobre una mujer rubia, con gafas...

-Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo -miró de reojo a los clientes, algunos riendo y otros relajándose.

-Ella es algo así como _su segunda madre, _bueno, el caso es que he venido a trabajar por Kagami... ¿puedo? No quiero que también pierda el empleo, eso ya sería una bomba para él.

-Igualmente no le echaría -Rinnosuke sonrió levemente-. Pero me viene bien una ayuda.

Rinnosuke también se preocupaba por Kagami y lamentaba desde todo su corazón la muerte de la madre del pelirrojo, ¿cuánto tiempo a partir de ahora estaría sin verle? Por lo que Aomine le había contado bastante, el moreno trabajaba bien, se sorprendió y todo de sus dotes de camarero porque creyó que iba a hacerlo mal desde un principio, pero no fue así. La gente, a medida que las horas pasaban, se iban yendo y las calles se inundaron de oscuridad aproximadamente sobre las seis y media. Entonces, una persona apareció por la puerta con aire casual vestida con un abrigo de color verde y pelo rubio recogido en un moño, se acercó a la barra donde Aomine estaba fregando algunos platos con aquella cara de desinterés y despreocupación.

-Aomine -habló ella, poniendo los brazos sobre la barra de madera.

-Alex, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y Kagami?

-Todavía no ha despertado -se fijó en todas las esquinas de aquella cafetería, le agradó el ambiente que había allí-. ¿Este es el sitio dónde él trabaja?

-Sí señorita -Rinnosuke apareció por la puerta de la cocina-. Tú debes ser Alexandra, Aomine me habló de ti.

-Sí -sonrió ella intentando ser amable-. Este es un lugar muy cálido, me agrada.

-No deberías haber venido, Alex -Aomine se secó las manos en una toalla, llevaba ropa normal, un pantalón vaquero y una sudadera azul marino-. ¿Qué harás si se despierta?

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros-. Pero parece que seguirá durmiendo mucho más tiempo, ¿a qué hora acabas?

-Dejaré que se vaya a las ocho y media -contestó Rinnosuke-. Siento lo de Kagami.

-No importa -suspiró esta-. Lo único que deseo es que Kagami no vaya a peor, no me gustaría llevarle a un médico, o psicólogo.

Alex, Aomine y Rinnosuke siguieron conversando pero en casa de Kagami las cosas estaban empezando a ir un poco diferentes. El chico se despertó en medio de aquella cama, todo estaba oscuro, inundado de sombras que proyectaba la ventana, pasando sus rayos de luz artificial de las farolas a través de ellas, ¿qué hora sería? Se preguntó primeramente el tigre intentando acostumbrar su vista a aquella oscuridad. Se incorporó para luego encogerse sobre sí mismo, le dolía la cabeza y los ojos y tenía bastante frío, podía también escuchar el silbido del aire por los huecos de la ventana. De pronto se sintió muy solo y miró todo a su alrededor, asustado.

-¿Aomine...? -intentó gritar, pero su voz se quedó baja-. ¿A-Alex...?

Apretó los puños y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y le entraba una angustia y una opresión en el pecho que no podía definir con palabras. Intentó levantarse de la cama aunque lo hizo muy torpemente cayendo de rodillas al suelo, ¿dónde estaban?

"_¿No ves que ya no te quieren? Te han abandonado, es normal, después de lo que has hecho... Inútil, tu madre está muerta, ¿y lo único que le dijiste es que se muriera? Encima la iban a operar, vaya hijo que eres, bueno, no se te puede considerar hijo, considérate basura". _Dijo la voz de su cabeza haciendo que se sintiera aún peor.

-L-Lo siento... -la voz le tembló y comenzó a llorar de nuevo-. M... Mamá... -se abrazó a sí mismo, jadeando, notaba que le faltaba el aire, estaba empezando a sentirse muy agobiado dentro de aquella habitación.

Intentó levantarse de nuevo y caminó hacia fuera, tambaleante, todo el pasillo estaba oscuro, toda la casa estaba en la más completa soledad. Caminó por el pasillo apoyando una mano sobre la pared.

-¡Aomine...! -chocó contra la esquina de un mueble haciéndose daño en su costado derecho y soltó un gemido doloroso-. Ngh... -abrió la boca cogiendo aire, ¿tan fuerte había sido el golpe? Se tocó donde se había golpeado y notó un líquido caliente en sus dedos, se había hecho sangre y además estaba sin camisa.

Salió al salón y solo veía la silueta de los muebles iluminados por la luz exterior que emitían las ventanas del balcón. Nadie, absolutamente nadie ocupaba la casa. Se apoyó en el sofá para dejarse caer al suelo, temblando y abrazándose fuertemente a sus piernas mientras escondía la cara en las rodillas. Mordió fuerte sus labios al punto de hacerse sangre, los pensamientos volvían, todo aquel doloroso sentimiento volvía cargado más fuerte aún.

"_Solo eres un estorbo en la vida de los demás, ¿no lo ves? Te han dejado, total, ¿qué les importa tu vida? Ni siquiera son de tu familia, ni tu familia te quiere... Ni tu padre, ni tu abuela, ni tu tía... Inútil, deberías dejar de vivir, ¿te crees bueno en el básquet? No me hagas reír, por favor, la gente solo te alaga para no hacerte sentir mal; asqueroso, sucio, no vales nada..."._ Kagami no podía controlar aquellos sentimientos, era tan difícil pararlos... tan difícil dejar de creer en ellos allí, solo, sin que nadie le consuele, sin que nadie le diga que todo irá bien...

Seguía mordiéndose fuerte, muy fuerte los labios, aquel dolor hacía que sus pensamientos se disolviesen un poco, hacía que pensara en su dolor físico, hacía que se sintiera minimamente relajado pero no lo suficiente como para parar los excesivos latidos de su corazón. Se sentía débil y mareado y no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse de ahí.

Aomine y Alex ya iban de camino a casa, Rinnosuke le dio a Daiki un tapper con cena para Kagami, así Alex no tenía que cocinar nada -ya que Aomine se comió toda la comida del medio día-, Daiki estaba algo preocupado por el pelirrojo y esperaba que aún siguiese durmiendo. No hablaron durante todo el camino, nadie quiso comenzar ningún tema de conversación y al llegar a casa, Alex abrió con las llaves que le robó al tigre aquella tarde. Daiki fue el primero en entrar a casa y encender la luz, vio entonces una silueta de cabellos pelirrojos sentada detrás del sofá del salón y corrió rápidamente hacia Kagami, dejando la bolsa de la cena y la mochila con su ropa encima de la barra de cocina.

-Oi, Kagami -le llamó el moreno arrodillándose delante de él, Alex se acercó unos pasos a ellos sin decir nada. Kagami alzó la vista, y Aomine frunció el ceño al contemplarle, sus ojos mostraban miedo y tristeza y toda su boca estaba cubierta de sangre que caía por su barbilla goteando y manchando su torso de piel blanca-. ¿Qué demonios...?

-A-Aomine... -su voz se quebró antes de que pudiese decir nada más y se abalanzó a los brazos del moreno abrazándole fuertemente; sus hombros se convulsionaron en un sollozo tembloroso.

-Tsk... -le echó una mirada fulminante a Alex-. Te dije que no debías haber venido a la cafetería, Alexandra, que debías haberte quedado con Kagami.

Aomine se levantó junto con Kagami, quien seguía con la cabeza escondida en el pecho de su contrario manchando de sangre la sudadera de éste. Alex no dijo nada y solamente frunció el ceño algo arrepentida, Daiki se fue con Kagami hacia la habitación y la rubia decidió calentarle la cena a su pupilo. Al llegar al cuarto el moreno sentó a Kagami en la cama mirando aquella herida que se había hecho en los labios.

-¿Cómo te lo has hecho? -preguntó mientras con un papel comenzaba a limpiarle la barbilla, al menos había dejado de sangrar.

-Me mordí... -susurró Kagami-. Lo siento... Estaba asustado.

Aomine recorrió el rastro de sangre que bajaba hasta un poco más arriba de su ombligo, joder, aún en ese estado era demasiado perfecto y... y... Mierda, necesitaba coger una camiseta para taparle aquellos músculos que deseó tocar con sus propios dedos y no con un maldito papel; el moreno se levantó yendo al armario y cogiendo cualquier camisa de ahí para después volver de nuevo con Kagami, a quien se la puso con total cuidado no viendo la herida que se había hecho con la esquina del mueble; solo sabía que ese labio se le hincharía bastante. Kagami tenía la cabeza agachada con los hombros encogidos.

-No vuelvas a hacer una tontería así, ¿me oyes, idiota? -dijo Aomine con total seriedad-. Lesionarte va a ser peor -rodeó el cuello de Kagami con su brazo y acercó la cara del pelirrojo apoyándola contra su pecho, Kagami solo se dejó llevar por las caricias de Aomine-. Ahora iremos al baño a limpiarte bien ese labio.

-N-No me dejes solo más... Aomine -pidió Kagami suplicante, lo había pasado tan mal estando solo que creyó que el mundo se derrumbaría encima de él.

-No lo haré -acurrucó a Kagami entre sus brazos-. Lo siento, ¿me perdonas? -besó la frente del chico pelirrojo haciendo que Kagami sintiese la calidez de aquellos finos labios; Taiga quería tanto a Aomine que no podía definirlo en palabras y por eso tenía miedo de algún día perderle para siempre, y hoy ya había sentido como era no tenerlo cerca, antes le daría igual pero ahora... Ahora era su único apoyo, incluso más que Alex, ¿por qué había cogido tanto cariño y aprecio a ese muchacho? Justo en ese instante Alexandra entraba por la puerta con un plato de comida.

-Ya he llegado con la cena -Alex contempló como Kagami se refugiaba en Aomine, se acercó y se puso delante de ellos, agachándose ante Taiga-. Esto te gusta ¿no, Taiga?

Kagami giró la vista hacia el plato tímidamente, tenía hambre, pues no había comido ni ayer ni hoy en todo el día y además se encontraba debilitado pero tenía el estómago cerrado para comer.

-Tienes que comer Taiga, aunque sea medio plato -le entregó a Aomine el plato y cogió de la cara de Kagami observando su labio-. Lo tienes todo rojo... ¿Te duele, verdad? Tendré que curártelo antes de que cenes.

Alex fue a por el botiquín para curárselo, Kagami logró comer lo que Alex le había dicho aunque un poco a la fuerza; el labio del tigre se había hinchado bastante pero ya lo tenía curado al menos, se notaban las marcas de los dientes aunque no eran de mucha importancia, bueno, después de aquello Alex le dio a Kagami una cosa que había traído de América, de la casa de Kagami, era un peluche de un gatito que le había regalado su madre cuando era pequeño y al cual cogió cariño desde el primer momento; pareció como si Kagami se hubiese alegrado de ver de nuevo aquel peluche aunque su cara no cambió de expresión en lo más mínimo, en cambio lo abrazó cerrando los ojos, era algo que le recordaba mucho a su madre, a cosas buenas que habían pasado juntos, agradeció que Alex se lo hubiera dado y debía reconocer que se sentía mucho mejor con la presencia de ella en casa, con Aomine también, era claro.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Taiga -Alex se levantó de la cama. Kagami y Aomine se encontraban tumbados juntos, Kagami con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Aomine abrazando a su peluche y Aomine acariciando el pelo rojo de Taiga, había logrado no llorar en cuanto ellos llegaron de la cafetería y Aomine pudo ver que al menos estaba progresando en algo, aunque a lo mejor era temporal-. Buenas noches, chicos.

-Buenas noches -se despidió Aomine mirando nuevamente a Kagami, el moreno estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la cama, sobre unos ido a la cafetería a trabajar, Kagami, no te preocupes, Rinnosuke no te echará, solo te desea lo mejor.

-Hm -contestó simplemente Kagami, sus ojos se iban entrecerrando.

-Idiota... ¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar Kagami? -no hubo contestación por parte del otro y Aomine vio que se había dormido de nuevo-. ¿Cuánto puedes llegar a dormir...? -suspiró-. Me gustaría saber que es lo que me pasa contigo, siento cosas que nunca antes sentía por otra persona... -susurraba Aomine-. ¿Será que me estoy enamorando de un imbécil como tú?

**Meh, fin! Por fin! XD Gomen, gomen, gomen y mil veces gomen por haber subido el capítulo tan tarde D: Gracias a todos los que me dejáis review 3 Eso me hace seguir con más ilusión, bueno, también espero que os esté gustando la historia -a los que no dicen nada por review- y nada, el próximo capítulo intentaré subirlo en un par de días. Gracias.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohayo, es por la mañana y ya empiezo a escribir XD -aunque siempre escribo un rato por la mañana antes de irme al instituto-, pero bueno, el día 17 de este mes es mi cumpleaños :D Y eso, nada, no sé que más poner.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

El miércoles por la mañana Alex fue la primera en despertar para ir a hacer el desayuno a los chicos, ¿Aomine se quedaría en casa o iría a la escuela? Era cierto que Kagami se sentía mucho mejor con la compañía del peliazul pero él no podía andar perdiendo clases, eso afectaría mucho a sus notas y con eso a su futuro. Bueno, ella se despertó pronto por si las moscas; aquel día estaba soleado con algunas nubes cubriendo el cielo, ¿llovería otra vez? Había que reconocer que fuera hacía un frío de muerte y no se podía andar a gusto sin estar bien abrigado.

Ella lamentaba que hubiera pasado todo esto, porque para Alex la madre de Kagami había sido una persona genial pero claro, no podía sentir lo mismo que el pelirrojo porque de primeras ella no era ni su hija, ni su nieta, ni su prima, solo era una amiga o compañera, si así se le podría considerar. Lloró, sí, porque es difícil ver que alguien a quien conoces muere delante de tus propios ojos -y agradeció que Kagami no hubiese estado allí, en el hospital- porque entonces sería mucho peor que ahora. Suspiró poniéndose en marcha con la comida, solo quedaba ver como avanzaba la cosa, si a bien o si a mal, ella y todos esperaban que a bien.

También quería encontrarse con Himuro, ¿qué habría pasado con aquel chico? ¿Kagami sabría algo de él o perdió total contacto con su _hermano_? Alex esperaba que siguiesen hablando porque ver a esos dos chicos juntos le hacía sentir muy alegre, muy contenta, ella les enseñó todo y vio como aquellos dos se hacían mucho mejores que su propia entrenadora. Había pasado tanto tiempo ya... Ahora esos dos chavales eran mayores, unos adolescentes bien formados de diecisiete años, se podía decir que les vio crecer, tanto física como mentalmente, tanto en deporte como en cualquier otra cosa, y si a Himuro le hubiera pasado lo mismo Alex sin duda iría al igual que está con Kagami; pero con aquel niño de pelo negro perdió contacto desde hace tiempo y con el único que hablaba de vez en cuando por móvil era con Taiga.

El caso es que vio aparecer a Aomine saliendo con un pelo despeinado y medio dormido, la rubia ya había acabado de hacer el desayuno y los platos estaban puestos en la pequeña mesa de delante del sofá. Aomine andaba arrastrando los pies y fue a la nevera a coger leche y ponérsela en un vaso para calentársela y beberla.

-Aomine, tienes aquí el desayuno -dijo ella desde el sofá-. ¿Hoy irás a clase?

-Quiero leche -contestó poniendo el vaso en el microondas-. Y no creo que vaya, no quiero dejar al idiota ese solo.

-No estará solo, ¿estoy yo, no? Podrá aguantar hasta la tarde sin tu compañía.

-No lo entiendes -abrió el microondas cogiendo el vaso ya caliente, anduvo hacia el sofá sentándose a un lado-. Él necesita más mi compañía que la tuya -dijo mientras con las dos manos rodeaba el recipiente y soplaba dentro de la taza.

-Deberías ir, por tu bien -cogió el bol de cereales que se había hecho para ella-. ¿No querrás repetir curso, verdad?

-Hah... -soltó aire-. Por unos días no va a pasar nada, Kagami es más importante que la mierda de instituto.

-Realmente te tiene mucho aprecio por lo que he podido notar -sonrió con pesar la rubia-. Aomine, no le fallarás, ¿no?

-¿Heh? -frunció levemente el ceño-. Ya se lo prometí a él, jamás le dejaré -Alex rió por lo bajo-. Eh, ¿de qué te ríes?

-Nada, nada... Me es raro escuchar esas palabras de ti, han sonado un poco...

-¡Cállate! -gruñó ruborizado mientras le tiraba un cojín en la cabeza a Alex quien comenzó a reír.

Unos minutos después Kagami se despertó en su cama como otra mañana más, seguía mal, sí, pero no tanto como ayer; le dolía mucho el labio inferior y se rozó con los dedos sintiéndolo muy grande e hinchado, no debió de haberse mordido ayer pero es que no lo pudo evitar, la presión era demasiado grande en aquel momento. Tenía aún entre sus brazos aquel peluche del gatito que Alex le dio ayer, lo abrazaba muy fuerte y con mucha tristeza, anhelando a su madre, queriendo escuchar de nuevo su voz dulce, ver aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos y sentir sus abrazos...

"_¿No te da vergüenza? Maldito perro, ella ha muerto y tú no has podido despedirte de ella, ¿te sientes orgulloso por fin? ¿De que ella ya no esté en el mundo? Muy bien, campeón, ya puedes hacer todo lo que quieras porque ya nadie puede impedírtelo, juega a tu básquet, vive como quieras, tú madre está muerta, muerta, MUERTA". _

Kagami apretó fuerte los dientes queriendo llorar de nuevo, sus pensamientos no paraban de venir, cada vez peores, cada vez culpándose más y más; se sentía tan vacío, con el corazón tan débil... ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía ganas absolutamente de nada, ¿era raro no? Perder todo el interés por las cosas, aquellos placeres que ahora decía "¿Para qué? Ya no me sirve de nada hacerlo". No, no se sentía orgulloso de ser _libre _por fin, se sentía como una mierda pinchada en un palo, lo peor de lo peor.

Muerta... Está muerta... Y él lo único que pudo hacer fue gritarla... No pudo decirle cuanto la quería ni cuanto la necesitaba algunas veces, ya jamás se lo podría decir... Las lágrimas cayeron nítidas por sus mejillas blancas, frunció el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos y ahogaba un llanto de dolor, de vacío, de soledad... ¿Dónde se encontraba Aomine? Le necesitaba entre sus brazos...

"_¿Por qué lloras? Nadie quiere saber si estás bien o si estás mal, para los demás eres un desecho, algo así como un segundo plato, ¿es normal no? Deberías darte asco después de haber gritado y de haber despreciado a tu madre enferma y muerta". _Los pensamientos de Kagami tenían voz por sí mismos, y tenían razón, no debería preocupar a nadie con sus problemas, pero se encontraba tan mal... tan destrozado y tan quebrado...

-No quiero vivir así... -murmuró mirando a la nada-. No puedo más...

Por la puerta aparecieron Alex y Aomine. El moreno enseguida vio como Kagami estaba llorando de nuevo y se acercó rápidamente a él, sentándose a su lado.

-No puedes pasarte la vida llorando, Kagami -Aomine tenía el ceño fruncido, con un dedo limpiaba las lágrimas del chico pelirrojo-. Es una cosa que nos puede ocurrir a todos, tanto a mí, como a Alex y como a Tetsu, pero no por eso tienes que pasarte el día así, tienes que superarlo y seguir adelante, ya te lo dijo Alex ayer, ¿no? Tú madre te querrá esté donde esté, porque ella no está enfadada.

-¿Y tú que sabes lo que se siente? -susurró Kagami.

-Kagami, solo te estoy diciendo que...

-¡Tú no sabes nada! -interrumpió el pelirrojo casi gritando-. ¡No es tan fácil! ¿Sabes? Así que no me hables de estupideces, no sabes lo mal que estoy, ¡no sabes nada, nada, nada...! -acabó en un sollozo.

-Taiga, relájate... -dijo Alex preocupada.

-¡No! ¡Estoy mal! ¿No lo veis? ¿¡No veis qué no estoy bien!? -Kagami empezó a temblar-. ¡Dejadme! No quiero saber nada más de vosotros...

Aomine suspiró, no le gustaba nada el hecho de que Kagami actuase así y temía porque algún día pudiera volverse loco y con ello cometer algo no agradable; creyó que mejoraría día a día pero vio que no era así, Kagami seguía realmente mal, muy mal y su estado de ánimo cada vez era más bajo. Estos dos días habían sido bastante desagradables, Aomine no sabía que más podía hacer por Taiga, porque si él no entraba en razón a tiempo sabe Dios que es lo que podría suceder en un futuro no muy lejano.

Ayer se le vio algo mejor, pero fue casi nada, una mínima parte de su alegría. Daiki observó el labio inferior del tigre, rojo, con las marcas de los dientes en ellos, e hinchado, sus lágrimas caían goteando por su mandíbula y sus ojos, como los días anteriores, seguían igual de apagados.

Oh pobre Kagami, pobre tigre, pobre cachorro, ¿qué haría él sin la compañía de Daiki? ¿Qué habría pasado justo el día en el que volvió a su casa después de haberse enterado de que su madre había muerto, y no estuviera Aomine con él? Tal vez alguna tontería o tal vez quedarse llorando hasta las tantas para caer dormido luego, como hizo. El caso es que Aomine no pudo resistirse a darle un abrazo al frágil e indefenso Kagami, le rodeó fuerte, acariciando su fino cuello mientras notaba la respiración entrecortada del tigre cerca de su oreja; no sabía por qué, pero le encantaba proteger a Kagami entre sus firmes brazos, pulidos por tantos años de entrenamiento.

Kagami, aunque no dijo nada, agradeció aquel abrazo, por un momento se había descontrolado y había dicho tonterías a la gente que le estaba ayudando, se sintió mal de pronto por haber hecho eso, ¿y sí en vez de consolarlo le hubieran dejado de lado en aquel instante en qué gritó a Daiki? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Aomine se hubiera enfadado? Temía que pudiese pasar aquello, por eso correspondió abrazando al moreno más fuerte aún, temblando entre sus brazos. No cabía duda, le quería, joder que si le quería, su corazón lograba llenarse por segundos cada vez que tenía cerca a aquel muchacho de dieciséis años, moreno, alto, guapo, fuerte y amable como ninguno otro; jamás creyó conocer aquel lado tan tierno de Aomine, él, que era una persona orgullosa, arrogante, solitaria, siempre despreocupado, siempre desinteresado... y ahora Aomine Daiki cuidaba de él, le hacía sentir con vida, le llenaba aunque solo fuese por un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Lo siento... -murmuró Kagami.

-Sigues siendo un idiota -gruñó Aomine-. Pero te perdono.

Alex observaba la escena con mirada triste, echaba de menos al Taiga que conocía, fuerte, impetuoso, tenaz, que siempre deseaba jugar a básquet, estar con sus compañeros y ganar. Vio como el único que de verdad podía ayudarlo era Aomine, se notaba a la legua el aprecio que le tenía, las ganas de estar siempre con él, cuanto deseaba no separarse nunca de aquel joven de pelo azul. ¿De veras que esos dos chicos tan solo eran amigos? ¿O había algo más entre ellos? Nunca vio a Daiki preocuparse con tanto esmero por alguien, bueno, era cierto que no le conocía del todo pero por lo que había visto y por lo que le había contado Kagami era una persona más bien preocupada por sí misma, aunque a la gente que le tenía cierto respeto también podía decirse que se _preocupaba_ por ella.

Y nada, aquel día lo pasaron en casa, Aomine al final no fue a ningún sitio y sobre el mediodía pudo oírse como hablaba con su madre desde el pasillo. Kagami comió relativamente poco el día de hoy, solo probó bocado a la hora de la comida y no fue que digamos... mucho, sino menos de medio plato. En aquel día el pelirrojo lloró un par de veces más pero sus lágrimas duraron poco, menos que las otras veces, ¿estaría mejorando ya o solo se estaba guardando los sentimientos para que no se preocupasen de él? Alex curó de nuevo su labio poniéndole un poco de desinfectante, y aunque escocía, Kagami no se quejó ni una vez. Taiga no hablaba mucho ni hacía mucho, se quedó en la cama tumbado la mayor parte del día, menos cuando tuvo que ir al aseo y esas cosas.

Era tan triste verle así, verle tan desanimado, tan callado y frágil; a veces su mirada quedaba perdida en ninguna parte, y su mente estaba invadida por pensamientos que le destruían poco a poco; Aomine ese día también fue a trabajar pero, a la hora de irse, hubo unos cuantos problemas ya que el pelirrojo le retuvo con fuerza -la poca que tenía- para que el moreno no se fuera, simplemente no quería que pasara como ayer, tenía miedo de quedarse solo. Al final dejó que marchara quedándose con Alex, y toda aquella tarde se la pasó mirando a la pared, sin moverse tan siquiera unos cuantos milímetros de su sitio, abrazado a aquel gato de peluche.

No lloró porque sabía que tenía la compañía de Alex y eso hacía que no se sintiera tan solo ni tan vacío, pero echó de menos a Aomine como todas las veces que se iba de su lado; Alex le contaba cosas que había hecho por América -para ver si se despejaba un poco- pero Taiga no pareció escucharla en lo más mínimo, pensaba en otras cosas, cosas malas, cosas que hacía que se hundiera más y más. ¿Él era el culpable de la muerte de su madre? Se llegó a plantear esa cuestión pero no supo responderla, ¿qué pensaría su padre? ¿Le recriminaría cosas en cara? Seguramente, por eso, al pensar en él, se encogió sobre si mismo casi a punto de llorar.

-Taiga, tienes que ducharte, ¿hace cuántos días que no lo haces? -dijo ella cambiando de tema.

-No lo sé... -murmuró sin ganas.

-Pues venga, levántate -dio dos palmadas-. No debes olvidar lo principal que es asearse, vamos -le tendió la mano para que se levantase, este no hizo ningún movimiento-. Taiga, no me hagas enfadar, sé por lo que estás pasando...

-No lo sabes porque a ti no te ha pasado -dio media vuelta poniéndose de espaldas a ella-. No sabes el dolor que siento...

-No, tienes razón, pero me lo puedo imaginar -respondió con voz suave-. ¿Querrás estar presentable para cuando vuelva Aomine, no? ¿O vas a ir como un sucio por ahí?

-Alex... ¿Qué voy a hacer si no me recupero? -preguntó Kagami en voz baja dándose la vuelta-. He perdido absolutamente el interés por todo... Hasta por el básquet.

-Taiga, ¿todo irá bien vale? Te pondrás bien, pero tu también tienes que poner de tu parte -acarició suavemente la cara del tigre-. Si no, no llegaremos a ninguna parte.

-Me cuesta... Me siento culpable -frunció el ceño-. No he podido despedirme de ella, solo la he gritado... Doy asco.

-Taiga, no, no te culpes por ello -suspiró-. ¿Por qué iba a ser tu culpa? Te lo dije ayer, fue la situación quien te hizo decir todo aquello.

-Pero... pero yo... -comenzó a temblar de nuevo pero Alex se sentó al lado suya, abrazándole.

-Tranquilo, Taiga -le besó la frente-. Tranquilo... Dentro de poco viene Aomine, ¿vale? Venga, a ducharte.

Kagami al final cedió y se levantó aunque sin muchas ganas, estaba triste y deprimido, de nuevo aquellos pensamientos culpables con los que no podía combatir. Alex notó que Kagami, en tres días, había adelgazado bastante, se podía notar sobre todo en su barriga que había reducido un poco y por el contorno de su figura, tras la camisa que llevaba podía notar que las costillas comenzaban a marcársele, y eso no era bueno. Con lo que él acostumbraba a comer y de repente, así como si nada, reducir su comida al mínimo afectaría su salud y su cuerpo, Alex debía hacer algo porque sino el pelirrojo acabaría en un hospital por anorexia.

Alex le dio la ropa antes de que entrase al cuarto de baño, ella se quedaría ahí a esperar por si algo ocurría que no fue el caso; al salir Taiga tenía puesto un pijama de manga corta y pantalón largo, tardó más de lo que acostumbraba pero acabó duchado y limpio, Alex cogió la ropa sucia de las manos del tigre y la llevó a la lavadora y mientras Kagami se acostó de nuevo en la cama, cayendo encima como un saco de patatas. Eran las nueve y media y Aomine todavía no aparecía por lo que Kagami no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-Está tardando mucho -dijo Taiga mirando el reloj de su mesita de noche, muy preocupado.

-Seguro que ya está aquí, espera cinco minutos -Alex se mordió el labio inferior saliendo de la habitación, ¿no se suponía que Aomine llegaba a las ocho y media? ¿Entonces por qué demonios se había retrasado una hora?

Pero a los cinco minutos, ni a los diez, ni a los quince apareció y la rubia intentó llamarle al teléfono pero nada, nadie contestaba.

Kagami se estaba desesperando mientras se mordía uno de sus dedos, joder, tenía un nervio encima que no podía aguantarse, Aomine... Aomine... ¿por qué no venía? Eran las diez de la noche, todo fuera estaba oscuro y desolado, ¿y si...? No... No, imposible, no podía haberle pasado nada.

-Voy a ir a buscarlo -dijo Alex entrando a la habitación de Kagami con el abrigo puesto-. Ahora vuelvo.

-Qui-Quiero ir contigo... -dijo él con la respiración rápida a punto de llorar-. ¿¡Aomine estará bien, no!? -salió por la puerta con Alex, también con un abrigo largo cubriéndole el cuerpo y unas zapatillas cualquiera; esta era la primera vez en tres días que salía de casa.

-Taiga, tranquilízate -bajaron por el ascensor, lo que a Alex le preocupaba es que sucedería con Kagami si a Aomine le hubiera pasado algo.

Caminaron a paso rápido hacia la cafetería, todo fuera estaba lleno de luces iluminadas por las farolas y algunos coches que pasaban por la carretera. Hacía frío, y se formaba una neblina blanquecina. Kagami tenía las piernas débiles y tiritaba del frío mirando a todos los lados, a todos los rincones esperando encontrar a Aomine, pero nada, ni una sola pista de él. Sentía que su corazón latía rápido y que cada vez su respiración aumentaba de ritmo y parpadeaba varias veces seguidas intentando retener las lágrimas; la cafetería estaba apagada, cerrada, y parecía que hacía tiempo que se había cerrado. Alex maldijo por lo bajo viendo como Kagami se agobiaba cada vez más.

-Tal vez haya vuelto a casa, Taiga -Alex dijo alguna posibilidad que ni ella misma creía-. Volvamos nosotros también.

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo esta vez por un camino distinto, Kagami estaba abrazado a sí mismo mirando al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos, si era cierto que a Aomine le había pasado algo no quería saber lo que haría Kagami. Respiró hondo, ella también estaba agobiada, hasta que escucharon unas voces procedentes de un sitio que Alex y Taiga conocían muy bien: las canchas de básquet. Pasaron por al lado y vieron a dos personas jugando ahí dentro y una de esas personas era Aomine Daiki, la otra Kise Ryouta.

Kagami se quedó paralizado observando a aquellas dos personas, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo así, se tapó la boca y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

En cambio, Alex entró dentro de la pista acercándose a Aomine el cual estaba a punto de tirar el balón a canasta, Kise fue el primero en ver a Alex y se quedó algo aturdido, levantando una ceja. Alex agarró por detrás de la camisa a Daiki, haciendo que se sorprendiera y se girara al instante.

-¡Tú! -señaló la rubia con el dedo índice-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no contestas al teléfono? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Aomine frunció el ceño.

-Estaba echando un uno a uno con Kise, me lo he encontrado de camino -se quitó el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo-. Tampoco debe ser tan tarde, ¿o sí?

-Aominecchi, ¿qué hace ella aquí? -el rubio estaba perdido, no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando; él llevaba el uniforme de clase.

-Son casi las once -Alex realmente parecía enfadada-. Creíamos que te había pasado algo, ¡imbécil!

Aomine observó por detrás de Alex, fuera de las canchas se encontraba Kagami, no pudo distinguir bien su expresión pero sabía perfectamente que estaba preocupado, y tal vez incluso llorando. ¿Eran las once ya? Mierda... se le habían pasado las horas volando contra Kise. Después del trabajo, sobre las ocho y media, cuando caminaba a casa de Kagami vio a Kise con su balón de básquet tirando unas canastas y decidió acercarse a saludar, en eso que el rubio le propuso jugar un uno a uno rápido que acabaron siendo dos horas.

¿Debería ir y darle un abrazo a Kagami? ¿O quedarse ahí? Estaba Kise... Él pensaría algo raro si le ve abrazando a otro hombre...

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? Coge tus cosas que nos vamos -Alex dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia Kagami, Kise por fin le vio.

-¿Qué hace Kagamicchi allí?

-Nada -respondió Aomine con voz neutral mientras cogía la chaqueta con el móvil y le daba la pelota a Kise-. Adiós.

-Aominecchi~ -Kise también cogió sus cosas, siguiéndole-. Dímelo~ ¿Qué está pasando? Yo también lo quiero saber -pero Aomine no respondió.

Kagami se había secado las lágrimas antes de que el rubio se acoplara con ellos, estaba perdido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí, ¿desde cuándo Kagami y Aomine iban a sitios juntos? ¿Desde cuándo le buscaban?

-Hola Kagamicchi -saludó con la mano-. ¿Por qué habéis venido a por Aominecchi?

-Hola -respondió Kagami sin muchas ganas, Kise lo notó y vio que no era el mismo de siempre, eso hizo preocuparle.

-Lárgate, Kise -mandó Daiki-. Nuestro partido ya ha acabado, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Aominecchi, no seas así de malo conmigo~ -el rubio montaba uno de sus típicos pucheros-. No voy a irme hasta que no me digáis lo que pasa aquí, Kagamicchi no es el mismo, ella no habría venido si algo no pasase y tú nunca has sido, que digamos, muy "amigo" de Kagamicchi, y es raro que vayan a por ti y más a estas horas de la noche.

-Lo siento, Kise -dijo la rubia-. Otra vez será.

Kise frunció ligeramente el ceño, no estaba contento con aquella respuesta pero no insistió más para que le dijesen lo que estaba pasando, ya lo averiguaría, sí, no cabía duda, porque Kagami nunca habría estado tan callado y mucho menos con aquella expresión depresiva en su rostro, si él hubiera sido como siempre no le cabría ninguna duda en que hubiera dicho: "Eh Kise, juguemos un partido rápido", o algo así. Les vio marchar y luego él se fue en silencio hacia su casa.

Entre Aomine, Alex y Kagami se formó un extraño aire cargado de incómodo, nadie habló y nadie hizo ademán para hablar. Kagami avanzaba en silencio con la mirada gacha, se había calmado un poco pero necesitaba un fuerte abrazo del muchacho moreno que no se atrevía a pedir; Alex estaba entre el pelirrojo y el peliazul mirando al frente, seria y con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos; Aomine igual, avanzaba despreocupado respirando aire por la boca. Al llegar a casa Daiki fue el primero en entrar seguido de Alex y Kagami.

-Voy a ducharme -Aomine fue el que rompió el hielo, quitándose su abrigo azul y avanzando por el pasillo hasta entrar al cuarto de baño.

Kagami avanzó unos pasos para luego caer de rodillas en el suelo tapándose la cara y comenzando a llorar lo más en silencio que pudo, de vez en cuando soltaba algún que otro gemido y jadeo. Alex se acercó corriendo a él, ¿qué había pasado ahora? Se puso en frente suya, acariciándole el pelo.

-Ei, Taiga, ¿qué pasa? Aomine está bien.

Kagami no contestó y la rubia no tuvo otro remedio que abrazarle, besándole la cabeza y meciéndolo entre sus brazos.

-¿Es un idiota, no? ¿Es eso lo qué quieres decir? -Taiga asintió levemente apartándose de Alexandra secándose las lágrimas con la mano-. Venga, vamos al cuarto, Taiga.

Al llegar al cuarto, Alex quitó el abrigo de Kagami y sus zapatillas, éste enseguida se tumbó en la cama con un leve temblor en su cuerpo, creyó que iba a perder a Aomine por un momento, creyó que jamás volvería a verlo y eso le hizo pensar en la posibilidad de no querer vivir más, si Aomine se iba de su vida... él quedaría completamente vacío, mucho más de lo que estaba ahora. Alex se fue de la habitación y Taiga se tapó de pies a cabeza cerrando los ojos; joder... joder... se sentía tan débil, tan agobiado, tan angustiado... Su cabeza evocaba imágenes escalofriantes, imágenes en las que aparecía Aomine muerto, en las que se iba de su lado para siempre. Intentó tranquilizarse pero vio que era imposible.

"_Por poco lo pierdes... ¿Qué hubieras hecho sin él? ¿Sabes por qué ha pasado esto verdad? ¿Sabes por qué no te ha dado un abrazo al verte verdad? Él no te quiere por basura, ¿quién querría tener a alguien como tú a su lado? Frágil, débil, asqueroso, ¿no te da asco seguir viviendo? ¿No te dan asco tus acciones? Quizá Aomine quería librarse de ti unos instantes, ¿no crees? Le tienes más que agobiado, le tienes harto... ¿Pero qué hubieras hecho si no lo hubierais encontrado? Solo llorar, que es lo único que sabes hacer". _Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y eso hacía que Taiga se sintiera peor aún.

-Lo siento... Lo siento... -murmuraba entre silenciosos llantos, notaba como su corazón se encogía cada vez que pensaba en la idea de que Aomine le abandonase.

¿Se había olvidado de él por completo jugando contra Kise, no? En cualquier caso Kagami sabía que no era lo más importante en la vida de aquel adolescente, de que solo era algo más que estaba obligado a cuidar, porque era así, ¿no? No podía sentirse mejor, todo su mundo iba a peor cada día que pasaba, él ya no era el Kagami Taiga que todos conocían, él ya no sabía quien era. Sintió como una mano apartaba las sábanas de su cabeza, de que esa mano era grande, fuerte y morena, era Aomine mirando desde arriba a Kagami, éste, sin saber por qué, se sintió avergonzado de que el peliazul le viera llorando. Daiki con el ceño fruncido se sentó justo al lado de él, acariciándole la cara con suavidad, rozándole con la punta del dedo índice el labio hinchado, Kagami no hizo ningún gesto de molestia ¿tal vez era que el dolor tampoco le afectaba?

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo, Kagami? -preguntó Aomine mientras le entregaba su preciado peluche.

-¿Tendría que estarlo...? -susurró.

-Sí, hice que sufrieras, ¿no?

-Tienes más vida que quedarte aquí cuidando de mí -se acurrucó haciéndose un ovillo-. Yo... yo no soy más que una molestia para ti.

-¿Estamos otra vez con eso, idiota? -gruñó él-. Si fueras una molestia te habría mandado a la mierda hace tiempo, ni siquiera me hubiera preocupado por ti.

Kagami se incorporó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en la pared y mirando a Aomine, ¿qué haría sin él? Esa pregunta no paraba de darle vueltas por la cabeza, simplemente Aomine era perfecto en todos los sentidos, pero jamás sabría lo que Kagami sentía por él, jamás se lo diría por mucho que le doliera no hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que si llegase a enterarse le dejase para siempre, de que le criticara o de que se riera, porque si lo hacía Kagami no podría soportarlo, no podría soportar las burlas de la persona a la que quería. ¿Pero desde cuándo él era _gay_? ¿O aquel sentimiento solo era con Aomine? No lo sabía, pero como dicen... El amor es ciego, ¿no? Se enamoró en tan poco tiempo de él... Por su persona y forma de ser, pero jamás lo tendría como novio, porque jamás se lo diría, lo tenía más que claro.

-Abrázame -pidió Kagami. Aomine se sonrojó apretando los labios pero accedió a abrazar a Kagami, joder, como para negarse con esa cara que había puesto y aquella voz suplicante.

Como muchas otras veces le rodeó con sus brazos haciendo que Kagami reposara su cara en el hombro del moreno. A Kagami le encantaba estar en contacto con Aomine de esta forma, porque le quería y al menos tenía una excusa para poder abrazarle siempre, pero no había que quitar los sentimientos de tristeza, de vacío, de angustia... esos seguían allí y a saber cuando se irían.

-Quiero estar bien ya... -dijo en susurro Kagami.

-Yo se que puedes conseguirlo, Kagami -Aomine le apartó besándolo en la frente, Kagami cerró por un instante los ojos derritiéndose ante aquel beso.

Después de eso, como otras noches, Aomine se acostó al lado de Kagami para irse a dormir ya; Alex entró con un vaso de leche para cada chico, Daiki se lo bebió, en cambio Taiga no probó ni un trago, seguía con el estómago cerrado. Kagami estaba tumbado de espaldas a Aomine, ¿y si algún día cometía un acto erróneo que hiciera que Aomine se diese cuenta de que Kagami le quiere? Pues en ese caso tendría que remediarlo de alguna forma; Kise podría ser un buen consejero, ¿no? Él es popular tanto en chicas como en chicos, pero descartó la idea, la sola idea de que alguien se enterase de que es _gay_ le hacía sentir extraño, tampoco deseaba ver la cara de sus compañeros.

Sintió como un brazo se metía entre su brazo y una mano se apoyaba en su barriga, tirándolo hacia atrás; Aomine le acurrucó hacia él y a Taiga el corazón le latió a cien por hora, sentirlo tan cerca... Aomine encontró la mano de Kagami y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su contrario, esto Kagami ya lo había vivido un par de días atrás pero en aquel momento estaba muy, muy mal y no pudo disfrutarlo, ahora, aunque también estaba mal, estaba más consciente de otras cosas; cerró los ojos, cerrando la mano para sentir más los cálidos dedos del moreno y al poco rato se durmió, su respiración se profundizó y cada vez era más pesada.

-Buenas noches, idiota... -susurró Aomine a punto de dormirse también-. Mañana, aunque no quieras, te obligaré a ir al entrenamiento, te sentará mucho mejor y podrás ver a tus compañeros que seguro que están preocupados por ti -cerró los ojos-. Si vuelves a ser como antes espero que me sigas pidiendo que te abrace...

**FIN del capítulo. Bueno, tal vez este fin de semana no pueda publicar nada por el simple echo de que no estaré en casa, y el único remedio sea escribir desde el móvil y luego retocarlo en el ordenador, ya veré, es por eso que publico hoy, tengo sueño y me voy a dormir.**

**Oyasumi nasai ZzZz.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Es lunes y comienzo a escribir el capítulo :D, siento no haber escrito el fin de semana pero -como ponía en la otra nota- no estuve en casa, así que comienzo hoy.**

* * *

**Espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 12: CONFESIÓN**

Jueves. Habían pasado ya tres días desde la muerte de la madre de Kagami y el pelirrojo aún seguía mal; bueno, era normal, la muerte seguía siendo reciente pero él tampoco intentaba ponerse mejor y ese era el problema, que si no lo intenta las cosas no cambiarían e irían a peor, y si van a peor ni el moreno podría llegar a ayudarle después.

El cielo estaba despejado y el sol, con sus brillantes y cálidos rayos, calentaba e iluminaba las calles de Tokyo, entrando con su luz tímidamente por las ventanas de las casas.

Aomine se despertó por culpa del despertador de su móvil que comenzó a sonar cerca de las siete y cuarto de la mañana con un tono monótono que cansaba al oído. Cogió su móvil de la mesita de noche y lo apagó, pegando un fuerte bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos para desperezarse. Miró por la cama y frunció el ceño, ¿no faltaba alguien ahí? Se incorporó mirando por toda la habitación, ¿Kagami? ¿Dónde estaba aquel idiota? Aomine, con una mano en la frente rascándose el pelo, se levantó de la cama. ¿Cuándo se había levantado Taiga? ¿Y por qué no le despertó a él?

Con paso vago y arrastrando los pies por el suelo salió de la habitación, seguía medio dormido y con el pelo todo revuelto; recordó que anoche se duchó antes de irse a dormir.

Anoche... Anoche hizo mal en no avisar a nadie de que se quedaría jugando un rato con Kise en las canchas, se preocuparon por él e incluso fueron a buscarle; Kagami sí que tendría que haberlo pasado mal, el pobre Kagami que solo le tocaban desgracias en la vida y si llegaba a perder a Aomine... No, no deseaba pensar en lo que haría ese pelirrojo.

Escuchó voces y murmullos procedentes del salón, una voz masculina y otra femenina, las cuales pudo reconocer a la perfección: Kagami y Alex. ¿Pero qué hacían despiertos tan temprano? Al llegar vio como Alexandra le estaba ajustando la corbata del uniforme a Kagami; Taiga llevaba puesto todo su uniforme de escuela, la camisa blanca con botones que le llegaba un poco ajustada por las mangas, aquellos pantalones de tela negra que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus largas piernas y una chaqueta por encima, ¿y qué hacía con eso puesto? Vio que su labio ya no estaba tan hinchado pero seguía de un color rojo con reflejos morados.

-¿Qué hacéis? -preguntó el moreno-. ¿Dónde vas, Kagami?

-Taiga hoy irá a clase -respondió Alex peinando un poco al tigre-. No puede perder tantos días y tú tampoco, Aomine, deberías irte a casa y después al instituto.

-Pero... pero ¿acaso no viste lo qué pasó cuándo le dejamos solo en casa? Kagami, ¿estás seguro qué puedes ir? -se acercó a él, poniéndose a su lado.

-Lo intentaré, Aomine -la voz de Kagami era como un ronco susurro; clavó su mirada en Aomine quien le miró también deseando que aquel brillo de alegría volviese en los ojos de Taiga-. Tú me lo dijiste ayer, ¿no? Debo intentarlo...

A Kagami se le veía desanimado como siempre, y era verdad que había adelgazado en tan pocos días, esta vez Aomine se fijó y de veras que ya deseaba que se pusiera bien, porque si acababa por dejar de comer iría al hospital y a saber cuanto tiempo se quedaría allí dentro en rehabilitación. ¿Por qué de repente le entraron ganas de darle un abrazo? ¿De protegerlo entre sus brazos? Porque Kagami estaba cabizbajo y no le gustaba verle así, pero por mucho que desease que Taiga volviese a ser como antes no lo iba a conseguir tan fácilmente, esto requería tiempo y dedicación, como cuando haces aprender a un niño a andar, o cuando practicas algún deporte.

-¿Qué queréis desayunar, chicos? -Alex interrumpió a los dos muchachos.

-Lo que sea -dijo Aomine-. Mientras esté rico y hagas mucho como por ejemplo unas buenas hamburguesas... ¿verdad, Kagami?

-Yo no tengo hambre -Taiga se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba para sentarse en el sofá.

No quería ir a clase, y no quería quedarse sin la compañía de Aomine, tenía miedo de ir, de ver gente, de estar solo... ¿Estaría haciendo una buena decisión? Tenía que hacerlo, por Aomine, él quería verle bien y aunque costase Kagami lo conseguiría... ¿Lo haría, verdad? "_Nunca lo harás, inútil, ¿estar bien, tú? No deberías sentir nunca más felicidad, no después de haberle dicho eso a tu madre, después de haberla gritado como si fuese un perro"._

-Ves con él -susurró la rubia al moreno dándose cuenta de que Kagami comenzaba a deprimirse nuevamente-. Yo veré lo que preparo.

-Iba a hacerlo de todos modos... -Aomine se sentó junto a Kagami quien tenía las manos juntas viendo como comenzaban a temblar levemente; el peliazul posó su palma sobre la cabeza de Kagami, como siempre solía hacer-. Kagami, ¿qué pasa?

-Na-Nada -Taiga giró su vista hacia Daiki; tenía los ojos húmedos a punto de que las lágrimas comenzasen a desbordarse de nuevo por las mejillas pero las intentó retener, quería ser fuerte, quería enseñarle a Aomine que podía lograrlo-. Estoy... bien -tragó saliva haciéndose daño con el nudo en la garganta que tenía, no sabía cuanto tiempo más aguantaría así.

-¿De veras? -Kagami asintió mientras Aomine acariciaba suavemente su mejilla-. ¿Por qué me mientes?

Con la boca entreabierta Kagami observaba a Aomine con ojos tristes, apagados y llenos de miedo y cobardía; es verdad, ¿por qué le mentía? Él ya sabía que estaba mal, tal vez otras personas se lo creerían cuando dices que estás bien pero Aomine no, a él no le podría mentir. Titubeó un poco antes de acercarse lentamente a él y recostarse en su hombro, eso era lo que le llenaba un poco, sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Daiki, sentir sus suaves caricias con esos dedos largos, sin imperfecciones y escuchar su reconfortante voz consolándolo.

Comenzó a llorar en silencio, el único indicio que hizo saber a Aomine que Kagami estaba llorando fue su sacudida de hombros.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, Kagami -le cogió de la cara con las dos manos, apartándolo de su hombro y mirándole. Y Aomine, cada vez que miraba el rostro de Kagami tan cerca, con esa expresión tan sumamente adorable que Taiga tenía, se preguntaba como había tenido tanta suerte de haber conseguido que alguien así confiase en él y dependiera de él, porque es que, cada vez que le miraba, le entraban unas cosquillas en el estómago incapaces de controlar, no podía evitar observar sus labios, no podía evitar mirar cada detalle de su cara-. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

-Aomine... -murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos haciendo que las lágrimas cayesen más abundantes, apoyó sus manos con las de Aomine que yacían en su cara mojada y apretó los dientes queriendo contener las lágrimas-. Gracias... Gracias... -balbuceó.

Aomine se sonrojó mientras levemente se mordía el labio inferior; joder, no podía con aquella escena tan mona, con aquel Kagami tan indefenso, era demasiado para él.

-Tsk, idiota -le secó las lágrimas de los ojos mientras Alex aparecía con dos platos a rebosar de comida.

-Aquí tenéis, yo desayunaré luego -dijo Alex con una sonrisa mientras despeinaba a Kagami con una mano-. Te acompañaré al instituto, ¿vale, Kagami? Aomine no podrá porque él también debe irse.

Taiga asintió levemente mirando a Aomine, éste cogió el plato y comenzó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana, y pensar que Kagami hacía lo mismo hace menos de una semana... Ahora el apetito era escaso, no sentía mucha hambre ni mucha sed y comía porque le obligaban, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo, por Alex y por Aomine, ellos dos estaban cuidando de él todo este tiempo y Kagami lo único que supo hacer era llorar y estar tumbado, así que cogió su plato y pinchó un trozo de comida con el tenedor, Alex sonrió mirándole, _"Kagami quiere recuperarse, lo hará, estoy segura", _pensó ella ajustándose las gafas.

Se llevó lentamente el tenedor a la boca, mascando aquel cacho de salchicha con los dientes, se estaba forzando y sabía que ocurriría si se forzaba a comer más de la cuenta.

-Oi, Kagami, ¿ya empiezas a comer por tu cuenta de nuevo? -Aomine había acabado con su plato-. ¿Ves? Dije que al final conseguirías recuperarte poco a poco.

Pero a Kagami, recibir los halagos de Aomine, le hacía más feliz aún, así que con hambre o no comenzó a comer acabándose más de medio plato que al final no le sentó nada bien porque le empezaron a entrar arcadas y no tuvo otro remedio que ir al baño a vomitar.

Con una mano en el estómago y sentado de rodillas frente al váter, comenzó a echar toda la comida por su boca, jadeante cerró los ojos y se quedó ahí un rato más por si le entraban más ganas de vomitar. Después de cinco minutos se levantó lavándose la cara y las manos, le quemaba un poco la garganta. Salió del baño y ahí le esperaban Aomine y Alex, preocupados.

-¿Estás bien, Taiga? -Alex fue la primera en preguntar, acariciando el hombro del tigre.

-Sí... estoy bien -respondió Kagami con un tono de voz bajo-. Lo siento.

-Tsk, tampoco debiste haber comido tanto, idiota -gruñó Aomine.

-Yo quería enseñarte que podía recuperarme... -Kagami se encogió de hombros-. Lo siento... No sirvo ni para eso...

-Taiga, no digas eso nunca más -Alex le pegó una colleja en la cabeza-. Tú eres capaz de todo, ¿vale?

-La próxima vez no te fuerces tanto, Kagami -Aomine le acarició la cara y acercó sus labios besando la frente del tigre, este le miró a los ojos acordándose de cada detalle que había en ellos, esos preciosos ojos azules tan oscuros como el fondo del mar, electrizantes e hipnóticos, ¿qué había en la mirada de Aomine que hacía que le gustase tanto? Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobado y apartó la vista, sonrojándose.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Taiga -habló Alex-. Se nos va a hacer tarde.

Kagami asintió y se apartó de Aomine cogiendo la mochila con los libros del salón, Alexandra cogió su otra bolsa con el uniforme del Seirin, toallas y una botella de agua y se dispusieron a marchar hacia el instituto. Aomine se vestiría y también iría a su casa para cambiarse y asistir a clases, debía hacer el examen que no hizo el otro día con un justificante firmado por su madre. A Kagami no le gustaba nada aquella idea de ir a clase, se estaba sintiendo nervioso y angustiado solo de pensar que estaría solo la mitad del día, ¿y si le entraba algo en mitad de clase? ¿Y si sus pensamientos llegaban a ser tan fuertes y deprimentes que no podía lograr controlarlos? No dijo ni una palabra porque quería hacer ver a todos, quería demostrarles que podía. "_Se acabó"_ se dijo a sí mismo, cambiaría, y aunque la muerte de su madre había sido reciente y no pudo haberse despedido de ella tenía que recordar las palabras de Alex, las que decían que su madre no estaba enfadada ni le guardaba ningún rencor, pero...

"_¿Cómo puedes sentirte bien después de haber hecho tal barbaridad? ¿Es qué no tienes sentimientos? Monstruo, deberías morirte por querer llegar a a estar bien, tú, basura, ¿acaso no ves que tú madre no está viva? ¿Qué por tu culpa no ha podido morir en paz? Ni siquiera le has dado el placer de despedirse de ti como es correcto; tú, que solo has sabido insultarla, gritarla, ¿y por qué? Por un simple deporte, por el básquet; pues vete con el básquet, él no te va a devolver a tu madre, ni siquiera merecías tener una madre como la que tuviste, no mereces ni vivir en este mundo...". _Sus pensamientos eran los que decidían por él, haciéndole sentir cada vez peor; sí, la cabeza de Kagami era algo parecido a un infierno, hundiéndole día a día, y cada vez que intentaba avanzar su mente proyectaba otro pensamiento haciendo que se debilitara y tropezase, cayendo y rompiéndose como si de un jarrón se tratara.

Andaban hacia el instituto Seirin, Kagami en silencio mirando al suelo con los hombros encogidos; cada paso, un pensamiento malo, tenía miedo de quedarse solo ahí, no quería, no quería ir, quería quedarse en casa junto Alex y Aomine, pero no debía decir nada porque así... Así no se decepcionarían con él.

-Hemos llegado, Taiga -la voz de Alex fue como agujas clavándose en el corazón de Kagami, la gente entraba, niños y mayores, algunos hablaban y reían en la puerta, otros corrían porque llegaban tarde a su clase-. ¿Hoy Touou y Seirin entrenan juntos, no?

-S... Sí -murmuró Kagami cogiendo las asas de su mochila con fuerza.

-Pues nos vemos cuando acabes, hasta después.

-Adiós... -Taiga lleno sus pulmones de aire preparándose para el gran día que le esperaba hoy, comenzó a caminar a paso lento sin echar la vista atrás.

Ya dentro de la estancia se sintió muy perdido, había mucha gente por los pasillos yendo a sus respectivas clases, gritando, empujando, riendo... Kagami no sabía que hacer allí, ¿qué asignatura le tocaba? ¿Por dónde debía avanzar? Se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, tantas voces a la vez no le gustaban nada, le hacían sentir débil y pequeño -y esto hace unos días le daba igual.

-Kagami Taiga -escuchó de repente una voz masculina, muy grave, haciendo que se sobresaltara-. ¿No vas a clase?

-Ah... Maestro, sí, yo... Iba a ir ahora -respondió Kagami intentado sonar lo más normal que podía. Aquel hombre era su profesor de matemáticas -clase que le tocaba ahora-, le siguió entonces, mirando a todos los lados con el corazón a cien, notaba que se agobiaba allí.

Al llegar vio que los demás alumnos esperaban en la puerta y uno de ellos era Kuroko, el joven peliceleste estaba leyendo un libro con su expresión neutra de siempre hasta que se dio cuenta de que Kagami había llegado, mantuvieron la mirada unos cuantos segundos, y Kuroko pudo ver a través de los ojos de Kagami que él no estaba bien.

-Kagami-kun, buenos días -saludó el más pequeño-. ¿Dónde has estado estos días? La entrenadora estaba preocupada por ti, te ha llamado muchas veces.

-Ah... Kuroko... -intentó no mirarle directamente, se le hacía incómodo-. Bueno, no me encontraba muy bien y tenía el móvil apagado.

-Hoy entrenamos de nuevo con Touou, esta vez debemos ganar el partido, Kagami-kun, ¿estás listo? -comenzaron a entrar en clase.

-Claro, siempre estoy listo... -Kagami, con mirada perdida, adelantó a Kuroko, definitivamente el chico peliceleste sabía que algo malo ocurría con Kagami porque él nunca había estado tan desanimado, ni siquiera después de perder un partido, siempre quería dar lo mejor de sí, siempre decía y gritaba que no perdería con aquel entusiasmo que tenía, pero ahora era diferente, su voz era apagada, sin ganas, deprimente se podía decir.

Después no hablaron más, la clase empezó y el profesor explicaba algo sobre ecuaciones a lo que Kagami no prestó mucha atención; el pelirrojo miraba por la ventana a algún punto perdido de allá fuera, su mente no estaba donde debía estar, su mente le comía por dentro metiendo presión, se sentía muy angustiado en aquella clase.

"_No tengo ganas de nada. Me aburre todo. No puedo concentrarme, ni en atender en clase y mucho menos en leer un libro. No siento aquel placer que sentía cuando pensaba que iba a jugar a baloncesto, ahora simplemente me da igual, mejor dicho, prefiero estar tumbado durmiendo; y una cosa, por muy pequeña que sea, me cuesta hacerla, como esta mañana; me fue muy difícil levantarme para asistir a clase, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano. Aomine, dices que lo intente, pero no puedo, de verdad que no puedo, es muy difícil, es difícil dejar de culparse... Es difícil olvidar"._

Aquellos fueron sus pensamientos durante la primera hora; al acabar, les tocaba literatura japonesa, debían ponerse por grupos de tres personas para buscar información sobre autores japoneses importantes y entregarlo el día siguiente; como los grupos eran al azar a Kagami le tocó con dos alumnos con los que no solía tener contacto y bueno, se sentía un poco raro ahí.

-¿Esta tarde podríais quedar para hacerlo? -preguntó un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes.

-Tú sabes que yo sí -respondió su compañero-. ¿Y tú... em, Kagami-san?

-¿Eh? -fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos, se dijo entonces que debía comportarse normal con ellos para que no comentasen nada ni criticasen nada-. Pues... -con mucho esfuerzo volvió a comportarse igual que el Kagami que siempre era, pero claro, todo fingido-. No lo creo, tengo que entrenar y luego tengo que ir a trabajar, pero si queréis hago mi parte en casa, cuando vuelva.

-Oh, claro, ¿me das tú número y te digo lo qué tienes qué hacer cuándo llegue a casa?

-Claro, apunta -Kagami intentó sonreír mientras le decía su número al chico de pelo marrón. Kuroko observaba desde otro grupo viendo como el carácter de Kagami había cambiado relativamente pero él no se lo creyó, sabía que Taiga estaba fingiendo, se podía ver claramente en su mirada, perdida, destrozada y rota.

Las tres primeras horas fueron mejores de lo que Kagami había esperado, no le dio ningún ataque de ansiedad pero sí ganas de llorar, que esta vez pudo retener ya que otras veces no lo habría hecho; y aunque los pensamientos fueran atroces pudo combatirlos, pudo fingir estar bien delante de su clase. Llegó el patio y Kuroko, junto a Taiga, caminaron por el pasillo sin decirse ni una palabra, Tetsuya estuvo a punto de decir algo varias veces pero prefirió callárselo, por inseguridad.

Vieron a Riko y a los demás compañeros sentados en un banco bajo un árbol con hojas amarillentas a punto de caerse; se acercaron y Riko abrió los ojos algo sorprendida al ver a Kagami.

-¡Kagami! -se levantó enseguida del banco-. ¿Qué demonios te pasaba? ¡He estado preocupada por ti! Creíamos que te había pasado algo.

-Estoy bien -Kagami se encogió de hombros-. Lo siento, pero tenía el móvil apagado.

-¿Estás preparado para el partido de esta tarde? -Kiyoshi le pegó una buena palmada en la espalda a la que Kagami no reaccionó de ninguna forma-. Espero que hayas llegado bien en forma, porque estos dos días han sido bastante...

-¿Bastante qué? -Riko entornó los ojos y a Kiyoshi se le cayó una gota de sudor por la frente-. Lo que pasa es que les he hecho hacer triple entrenamiento -dijo inocente-. Pero contigo, Kagami, estoy enfadada.

-¿Por qué? -su voz sonó algo distante, pero Riko no le dio mucha importancia.

-¿Por qué, preguntas? ¡Has faltado un montón de días a la práctica! Ésta semana solo has ido un día y tampoco es que hayas hecho gran cosa y a ver si hoy me voy a llevar la sorpresa de que tampoco te apetece, ni mañana, ni el siguiente día... ¿Sabes qué tenemos un partido la semana que viene contra Kaijo, no? ¿Y sabes lo qué pasará si perdemos?

-No es mi culpa -nadie se fijó en el labio de Kagami, el cual seguía algo rojo e hinchado-. Yo no podía...

-¿No podías? ¿Por qué? -Riko frunció el ceño-. Y no me vengas con excusas baratas.

-Ha pasado una cosa -Kagami se estaba sintiendo bajo presión allí, con todos sus compañeros mirándole.

-¿Qué cosa? -levantó una ceja-. Y ahora me dirás una tontería como que tu padre o tu madre han muerto.

Kagami se quedó de piedra, ¿cómo narices podía haber dado en el clavo? La suerte no acompañaba para nada a Kagami porque su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, comenzó a pensar en el día que le dieron la noticia de su muerte, como un vacío comenzó a formarse en el pecho, y un dolor tan agudo que no podía dejarle respirar. Aún no se creía del todo lo que había ocurrido, aún seguía en estado de shock; comenzó a temblar levemente llevándose la mano al pecho, sintiendo una opresión y el mismo vacío que tenía se iba haciendo más grande. Aomine... Aomine... Necesitaba a Aomine en aquel momento, sentía que le iba a dar algo ahí en medio de todos sus compañeros.

"_Está muerta... Está muerta... Por mi culpa, por mi obsesión con el básquet no he podido decirle adiós, no he sabido cuidar de ella... Solo soy un inútil que no sabe hacer otra cosa que jugar a eso, a ese maldito deporte por el cual he discutido con mi madre. Muerta... Le dije que se muriera... ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! Mi vida es una mierda, ¿quién demonios me va a querer? No merezco ni a Aomine, ni a Alex, solo merezco insultos, solo merezco estar solo, no podré recuperarme... No podré, nunca, tal vez nunca debí haber nacido... No quiero más esto, me duele mucho, no puedo más...". _Débil e indefenso se sentía ahora y un tremendo nudo en la garganta se formó de nuevo, deseaba gritar, deseaba liberar todo aquel sufrimiento que guardaba, y deseaba hacerlo en los brazos de una sola persona: de Aomine.

-No es una tontería... -la respiración de Kagami se hizo entrecortada y decidió dar media vuelta para irse, las lágrimas se desbordaron mojando sus blancas mejillas, más pálidas que otros días por la falta de alimento.

Llegó al baño y se encerró en uno de los cubículos apoyándose contra la pared y cayendo al suelo; se abrazó a sus rodillas y sus temblores se hicieron mucho más intensos, de vez en cuando soltaba algún gemido pero eso no bastó para que se calmara. Las tres siguientes horas no fue a clase, sino que se quedó allí, llorando, ¿por qué Riko debió haberle mencionado aquello? Sabía que fue pura casualidad pero aún así...

¿De qué servía vivir estando así? ¿De estar culpándose cada día, cada minuto, y cada segundo? ¿De no poder mejorar? Kagami tenía una respuesta, una única respuesta que le daba una tenue luz entre tanta oscuridad, Aomine, él era la razón por la que intentaba mejorar aunque le costase.

Las clases acabaron y con ello empezó el entrenamiento, los chicos entraron en el gimnasio con bocadillos y agua en sus manos, debían comer rápido antes de comenzar a entrenar. Riko estaba un poco confusa por lo que había pasado antes, ¿de verdad alguien de su familia había muerto? Si era así ahora se sentía muy mal por haberle dicho aquellas cosas a Kagami y esperaba que viniera para poder disculparse con él. Kuroko se acercó a Riko, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltase.

-Kagami-kun no ha venido a clase estas tres últimas horas -dijo bebiendo de la botella de agua.

-¿Ah no...? -la mirada de Riko era una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza; por la puerta del gimnasio apareció Alexandra, andando hacia los banquillos, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verla.

-Hola -saludó ella con una sonrisa-. Tiempo sin vernos.

-¡A-Alexandra! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Riko, como siempre, fue la primera en hablar.

-Vine hace unos días -miró por todos lados-. ¿No está Taiga?

-No... Bueno, verás... -se mordió el labio inferior-. ¿Ha pasado algo con algún familiar suyo?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? -la rubia se sentó en el banquillo junto a Riko.

Ésta le empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado en el patio, Kuroko, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga y los demás también estaban ahí para decirle detalles, y, cuando acabaron de decirle todo, Alexandra suspiró, frunciendo el ceño; no debió haber dejado que Kagami fuera a clase, aún no, no estaba listo para estar solo tanto tiempo. Alex pidió que no divulgasen la noticia, después de prometerlo, comenzó a explicarles todo lo que había pasado con la madre de Kagami, y de lo que le pasó al pelirrojo mismo, de la compañía de Aomine y el por qué vino ella. Nadie parecía creérselo, era extraño y difícil, sí, pero era la verdad, una verdad en la que Kagami estaba en estado de depresión. El tiempo pasó, y así, media hora después la puerta del gimnasio chirrió dando paso a un grupo de personas con uniforme negro, ya estaban ahí los miembros del Touou listos para cualquier desafío.

-Y Kagami aún no ha vuelto... -Alexandra se levantó-. Iré a buscarlo.

Los de Touou se pusieron al lado de los de Seirin, con expresión despreocupada se encontraba Aomine con una mano puesta en su cintura. Momoi estaba a su lado, ese día él y ella no hablaron de nada en particular.

-¿No os falta alguien? -preguntó Wakamatsu-. ¿Acaso vuestro jugador estrella se ha asustado de perder otra vez y se ha ido? -rió este, Aomine le lanzó una mirada fulminante pero Wakamatsu no se quedó callado-. ¿Qué? Son nuestros rivales.

Entonces, antes de que Alex comenzara a caminar, Kagami apareció corriendo por la puerta con su uniforme puesto con una sonrisa fingida en sus labios. Sus ojos, muestra de que había estado llorando por lo hinchados que estaban, se mostraban tan apagados como siempre. Había estado pensando y decidió que debía mostrarse "bien" frente a sus compañeros porque sus pensamientos se lo dijeron, "_sonríe, Kagami, nadie necesita saber que no estás bien, nadie necesita saber de tu dolor, ¿a quién le importa eso?_".

-Hola, siento haber llegado tarde -saludó el pelirrojo.

-Kagami... -Riko puso cara triste-. ¿Estás bien?

-Claro -por un momento la expresión del tigre era de total depresión, pero acabó sonriendo nuevamente-. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Alex se le quedó mirando sintiendo pena por él; ella misma sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando Kagami y no se explicó porque intentaba ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, Aomine también le miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¿cómo le habrá ido el día? ¿Lo habría pasado muy mal? Pudo ver su sonrisa, pero no la que él quería, detrás de aquella falsa sonrisa escondía su verdadero dolor, su verdadero vacío y eso hacía sentir mal a Aomine, ver que lo fingía todo...

Al igual que Riko, Alex y Aomine, los compañeros de Kagami ya sabían lo que le pasaba, no dijeron nada porque Alex pidió que no lo hicieran, pero harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarle.

A Kagami le costaba mantenerse así, y no sabía cuanto tiempo más aguantaría "bien", no sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba para querer llorar de nuevo. Ahí estaba Aomine, deseaba abrazarle, deseaba contarle todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, sentir sus manos acariciando su pelo... Deseaba volver ya a casa pero aún quedaban horas que a Kagami se le hacían más que eternas.

-Bueno... -Riko comenzó a hablar de nuevo-. Como habíamos decidido la semana pasada vuestro entrenador, Harasawa, y yo, vamos a hacer que hagáis un trabajo por parejas.

-¿Y-y en qué consiste? -preguntó Sakurai con timidez.

-Tranquilo, Sakurai, ahora os lo explicaremos todo -habló el entrenador de Touou.

-Lo siento...

-Oh venga, no empieces -gruñó Wakamatsu.

-Los del equipo Touou tienen que escoger una persona del Seirin, y como los de mi equipo son más, los que no tengan pareja del otro equipo harán el trabajo entre ellos, ¿me habéis entendido? -todos respondieron un "sí" al unísono ante la pregunta de Riko-. Bien, elegid pareja y luego os digo lo que tenéis que hacer.

Al principio les costó de decidir, pues a ninguno de los dos equipos les hacía ilusión trabajar juntos, pero tras varios minutos de decisión, tras discusiones, y también porque Momoi había ido para ayudarles llegaron a un acuerdo.

-A ver, a ver, calmaos -la chica pelirrosa comenzó a hablar-. Como no os decidís os tendré que poner yo como quiera -se mordió el labio, pensativa-. Dai-chan irás con Tetsu-kun...

-No -interrumpió el moreno, Momoi alzó una ceja-. Yo voy con Kagami, te dije que ya lo tenía decidido.

Kagami estaba atrás de sus compañeros sin decir palabra, concentrándose en no caer de nuevo, pero al escuchar su nombre proviniendo de la boca de Aomine no pudo evitar alzar la vista.

Satsuki mantuvo una mirada seria unos cuantos segundos con Aomine, Daiki ni pareció inmutarse.

-Está bien... -suspiró apretando el puño-. Imayoshi-kun, tú irás con Hyuuga-kun, Wakamatsu-kun con Izuki-kun, Susa-kun con Kiyoshi-kun y Sakurai-kun con Tetsu-kun, ¿os parece?

-A mí me parece bien -habló Teppei.

-¿Ya lo tenéis? -Riko vino con Harasawa y unos papeles en sus manos. Los chicos se pusieron con sus respectivas parejas-. Bien, la actividad consiste en hacer una cartulina, incluyendo imágenes, textos, de cualquier tema relacionado con el baloncesto.

-¿Hah? Esto parece un trabajo que nos ponían en primero de la ESO -se quejó Aomine.

-Este trabajo os ayudará a hacer mejores relaciones con la otra persona -Riko se cruzó de brazos-. Lo quiero para la semana que viene, y quien no lo haga se llevará su castigo -sonrió-. Ahora, media hora de calentamiento y luego partido.

Los del Touou se fueron a una canasta y los del Seirin a la de la otra punta, tanto un equipo como el otro comenzó a tirar balones a canasta. Kagami solo cogió el balón y se quedó mirándolo entre sus manos. El básquet... Su madre... "_He sustituido a mi madre por el baloncesto... ¿Y es por eso que el destino me lo ha pagado así? ¿Arrebatándomela? Tsk... Maldición, todo por culpa de mi maldita ambición, joder... Estoy destrozado, no puedo más... Cada vez va a peor, cada vez me siento más mal, más débil, con menos ganas de hacer cosas... Solo me gustaría estar tumbado llorando..."._

-¿Taiga? -la voz de Alex le sobresaltó-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabas?

-Lo siento... Es difícil fingir estar bien... -Kagami apretó el balón, Alex, en cambio, le acarició la cara.

-No tienes por qué fingir, Taiga.

-¿Y si se ríen de mí? ¿Y si me critican? No quiero que me vean como realmente estoy, tengo miedo... -tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Nadie se va a reír de ti, ¿Aomine lo ha hecho? ¿Yo lo he hecho? No, ¿entonces por qué deberían hacerlo los otros? -Alex realmente parecía una madre.

-Alex... -murmuró el pelirrojo-. No quiero volver al instituto hasta que no esté bien... Por la cabeza se me han pasado ideas horribles que espero no hacer, no puedo evitar pensar en eso... Tengo miedo de que algún día ocurra, no quiero ser un estorbo para vosotros...

-No eres ningún estorbo, Taiga, te lo he dicho muchas veces; cuando lleguemos a casa hablamos de todo ¿vale? -Taiga asintió mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia sus compañeros que estaban en fila tirando pelotas.

Kagami intentó no pensar en nada pero le fue casi imposible, la media hora pasó y el partido estaba a punto de comenzar; como siempre, en medio de la cancha los dos equipos se alinearon uno en frente del otro saludándose con un inclinamiento de su cuerpo. El árbitro, que era Riko, tiró el balón a lo alto y en ese momento el partido ya estaba en marcha. El primero en coger el balón fue Kiyoshi, mirando a sus laterales para ver a quien se lo podía pasar; tiró hacia Kuroko, quien después hizo un pase hacia Hyuuga, el de gafas corrió botando el balón hacia la canasta contraria y se dispuso a hacer un triple, en cuanto lanzó el balón alguien moreno y de pelo azul le paró la jugada; Aomine era quien poseía ahora el balón y corrió, veloz como una pantera, como un rayo cayendo del cielo, hacia la otra canasta, imparable, dribleando a todos sus adversarios hasta que, a unos metros de poder marcar se encontró con Kagami Taiga, el tigre que le impedía avanzar; en otras ocasiones habría sido difícil combatir con él pero esta vez Aomine no tuvo ninguna dificultad en pasarlo y marcar de un mate.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que a Kagami le costaba concentrarse, le vio allí, parado, y pudo fijarse como apretaba sus puños. Frunció el ceño y giró para recoger el balón y entregárselo al otro equipo. Esta vez fue Seirin quien marcó gracias a Izuki, quien pudo burlar a Wakamatsu que defendía la canasta; el primer tiempo acabó y Touou iba ganando por varios puntos de ventaja.

-Está resultando bastante fácil -dijo Imayoshi mirando de reojo a Seirin-. ¿No os parece qué no están metiendo tanta presión como otras veces?

-Y Kagami no está jugando como siempre hace -habló Susa-. ¿Les habrá pasado algo?

-Mientras ganemos todo va bien -dijo Satsuki mientras tendía una toalla a Aomine-. ¿No os parece? Si llegan a estar así en el partido real es una victoria segura.

Aomine resopló pero no dijo nada, de verdad que Momoi no entendía nada, bueno, era normal, nadie le había dicho que la madre de Kagami había muerto y estaba pasando por una fase de depresión, pero igualmente ¿se veía no? Se podía ver perfectamente que Kagami no estaba bien, en sus gestos, en su voz, en su mirada. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo tenía una toalla puesta por la cabeza y miraba al suelo con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, por su culpa estaban perdiendo, por culpa de no poder hacer nada...

-Hmm... Tú harás esto, ¿vale, Hyuuga? -le señaló un punto en su libreta-. Y Kagami... Haz lo que puedas.

El pelirrojo no respondió, ¿es qué ya no confiaban en él para ganar el partido? Parecía que no... En todo caso, era normal, ¿cómo iban a confiar en alguien como él? ¿En alguien tan desastroso, tan inútil?

-Vale... -susurró intentando formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

El segundo tiempo comenzó, esta vez Seirin pudo marcar más puntos gracias a la estrategia que Riko había formado, pero esa suerte se terminó en cuanto Imayoshi supo que es lo que estaban haciendo. Como siempre, Aomine robó el balón y rápido como el viento se dirigió de nuevo a marcar, Kiyoshi le seguía desde atrás mientras Kagami, de nuevo, defendía la canasta, esta vez hizo un esfuerzo y paró el balón de Aomine, no supo como pero llegó a manos de Kiyoshi, quien lo lanzó con fuerza hacia Izuki y este lo pasó a Kuroko que lo lanzó a canasta, marcando.

En el primer tiempo de la segunda mitad las cosas se hicieron mucho más complicadas para el pelirrojo, quiso creer que había logrado olvidarse por un momento de aquellos pensamientos pero no fue así.

Él, en la canasta de Touou, esperaba a que alguien de su equipo le lanzase el balón, entonces, antes de que pudiera cogerlo llegó Aomine poniéndose delate suya y cogiéndolo a dos manos, comenzó a botarlo y a correr para marcar de nuevo; Kagami también comenzó a correr detrás de él, quería enseñarle que podía hacerlo, que volvería a ser el mismo de antes... "_No lo lograrás, nunca has logrado nada, ¿a quién le importa lo qué pienses? Siempre serás el estorbo de todos, existen personas mucho mejores que tú, no vale la pena correr, inútil, las basuras como tú deberían quedarse en una esquina, callados, sin amigos, ¿aún después de morir tu madre prefieres seguir jugando a baloncesto? ¿No prefieres recordarla un poco más? Se ve que no... Das asco". _Y con esto Kagami desaceleró su ritmo, quedándose parado en medio de la cancha con la cabeza gacha; mierda... Otra vez no... "_Deberías odiarte más, ¿no sientes ese vacío? ¿No sientes ese dolor? A tu equipo no le importas, ellos pueden sin ti; a Aomine no le importas, ¿no ves que no te ha dirigido la palabra en todo lo que llevamos de entrenamiento?" _De nuevo perdido, confuso, con miedo, con fragilidad... Era cierto... Él no era nadie en la vida de los demás...

-¿Kagami, estás bien? -Kiyoshi se acercó a él, apoyando una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo, éste se apartó con brusquedad con los ojos muy abiertos.

No respondió, en cambio se fue corriendo hacia los vestuarios, Riko quiso levantarse pero Alex la detuvo negando con la cabeza, la entrenadora comprendió que debía dejarlo solo. Sacó entonces a Mitobe para que jugase, todos en el campo se quedaron un tanto extrañados con aquella reacción de Taiga, Aomine sabía perfectamente que podía haber ocurrido y deseó que ya acabase el partido para ir con él; estuvo pensado casi toda la mañana en Kagami, había muchos detalles que aquel pelirrojo hacía con los que Aomine se sentía muy bien, hasta avergonzado, ¿sería malo enamorarse de un hombre? A él siempre le repugnó eso, pero viendo a Kagami... No sabía como explicarlo, pero no le daría asco darle un beso.

Kagami llegó a los vestuarios y lo primero que hizo fue caer de rodillas al suelo comenzando a llorar con gritos desgarradores. Notaba que cada vez se debilitaba más, temblaba de nuevo, y su respiración se hizo rápida, incontrolable.

-No sé que hacer... -se tapó la boca apretando los dientes-. Me duele tanto... Mamá... ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho...?

El partido terminó con Touou de ganador, los de Seirin fueron al banquillo a beber agua y demás al igual que los del otro equipo; Momoi, seria, cogió a Aomine del brazo llevándoselo hacia los vestuarios, separados de donde Kagami estaba.

-Oi, ¿qué haces? -Aomine frunció el ceño.

-Dai-chan, necesito decirte una cosa -Daiki se encontraba sentado y Momoi de pie, en frente de él, aquel lugar solo lo ocupaban ellos dos; entonces, Kagami se había calmado e iba a salir ya por el pasillo para disculparse con todos hasta que escuchó las voces de Aomine y Momoi al otro lado de la otra puerta entreabierta que había.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dai-chan... yo... -se sonrojó, nerviosa apretó los puños-. ¡Te quiero! ¡Te amo! No sabes cuanto me ha costado decirte esto, hace años que llevo enamorada de ti pero nunca he encontrado la forma de decírtelo y me duele que no lo veas, me duele que te separes de mí por otra persona, siempre hemos estado juntos pero ahora... Ahora siento que cada vez nos distanciamos más...

Aomine abrió la boca, sorprendido, y alzó las cejas sin poder creérselo, ¿Momoi enamorado de él? No se lo esperaba, ¿era por eso qué actuó así? Kagami, detrás de la puerta también se quedó incrédulo, siguió escuchando, Momoi comenzó a llorar.

-Sí, lo siento por haberme comportado así con Kagami-kun, pero no podía evitarlo, ¡estaba celosa! Celosa de ver que te gustaba más la compañía de él antes que la mía, de que fuiste con él a sitios que no habías ido conmigo... -cogió aire-. Necesitaba decírtelo, cada vez que te veo, cada vez que hablo contigo, me haces sentir importante, me haces sentir la mejor persona del mundo... Te quiero, Dai-chan, te quiero, quiero estar contigo, quiero... quiero casarme contigo, formar una familia juntos...

-Sa... Satsuki... -se levantó del asiento algo sonrojado y la abrazó, ella abrió los ojos pero no movió ni un solo músculo, era la primera vez que recibía un abrazo de Daiki, jamás lo hubiera esperado-. Lo siento Satsuki, pero yo no puedo cumplir con tus expectativas... A mí...

-¿¡Por qué!? -se apartó de él, empujándolo-. ¿No soy suficiente para ti? Tengo todo lo que te gusta -se secó las lágrimas-. Dai-chan, por favor, no me hagas esto... No sé de donde he encontrado valor para decírtelo pero lo he hecho, no me rechaces... -pidió con ojos suplicantes.

-¿No crees qué a mí me puede gustar otra persona?

-¿Eh...? -Momoi apretó los puños-. ¿Otra persona...? -sus hombros se sacudieron mientras miraba al suelo-. He sido una idiota por creer que podía haber algo entre tu y yo... Lo siento... -después de eso se fue corriendo por la puerta, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kagami estaba ahí.

El pelirrojo vio como los del equipo Touou venían y se quedaron extrañados al ver a Momoi de esa manera, aunque no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron andando, tampoco dijeron nada cuando vieron pasar a Kagami por su lado.

¿Le gustaba otra persona, eh? Kagami también había sido un idiota por pensar que Aomine llegaría a quererle algún día, pero era imposible, Daiki era un chico que jamás querría a otro chico... ¿Había hecho mal en enamorarse de aquel peliazul, no? Ahora se sentía mal, ¿había otra persona en la vida de Aomine? ¿Quién sería?

"_Soy un imbécil, me doy asco, es normal que no pueda gustarle a Aomine, ¿en qué narices estaba pensando? Tsk, mierda, mierda... No debería volver a verle, debería darle asco estar con alguien como yo, ahora... Ahora me siento culpable por haberme enamorado de él, joder... Pero no puedo evitarlo, solo estoy interfiriendo en la vida de Aomine, por mi culpa Momoi se ha puesto a llorar; ellos dos siempre han estado juntos y un día voy y... y me interpongo en sus vidas; joder, soy el peor estorbo que alguien puede encontrarse... Siento haberme enamorado de ti, Aomine, siento estar dependiendo de ti, pero eres lo único que me hace feliz... Cada día te quiero más, cada día me enamoro más de ti, y me está costando mucho retener mis sentimientos...". _

Kagami no se paró a hablar ni con Alex ni con sus compañeros, solo salió rápido del gimnasio, con su bolsa de deporte en las manos. Alex se quedó extrañada, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no se iba con Aomine? Después de cinco minutos vio salir a Daiki y corrió hacia él, preocupada.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Taiga?

-¿Heh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Acaba de irse solo, ni siquiera ha parado para decirme algo, también vi a Momoi salir llorando, ¿tienes idea de algo?

-Lo de Satsuki sí, a Kagami no sé que puede haberle ocurrido, a lo mejor sigue mal por lo de antes... -suspiró-. Maldición... Iré a buscarle.

-Yo me quedo para ayudar a Riko a recoger, nos vemos en la cafetería.

-Adiós -y con eso, con varias llamadas de Wakamatsu desde detrás -al cual no hizo ni el menor caso- se fue del gimnasio en busca de Kagami.

**Fin.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto D: Bueno, no sé que contar, hace frío y va a llover, espero que os guste el capítulo (?) Ok, eso no ha rimado XDD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, me siento mal, porque antes subía dos capítulos a la semana y estas dos últimas semanas solo he subido uno, pero es que estoy ocupada así que lo siento mucho, creo que ya subiré de nuevo dos o tres por semana ;D. **

* * *

**Y nada, el día once y doce de abril me voy a un salón manga ¡wiii!**

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

Kagami caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo, estaba enfadado consigo mismo culpándose de todo, enfadado por haberse enamorado de Aomine, de alguien que jamás en la vida le correspondería, se sentía como una mierda. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué debió de haberse acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del peliazul? Si al menos aquel día no hubiese entrado en esa cafetería y hubiera ido a otro sitio a pedir trabajo... Jamás pasaría esto, jamás se enamoraría de él y entonces, entonces... Su vida sería más mierda aún de lo que ya es, porque Aomine es su luz, aquella tenue luz que ilumina su oscuro camino, y ahora... enterarse de que quiere a otra persona que ni siquiera Kagami sabe quien es le había destrozado el corazón más de lo que estaba, ¿por qué se había hecho ilusiones, por mínimas que fuesen? Estaba claro que a Aomine le gustaban los pechos grandes, no los pectorales.

Taiga tenía que ir al trabajo, ¿pero qué importaba eso ahora? No tenía ganas de ir y no iría, total, ¿para qué? Si no paga el alquiler y le echan a la calle pues que le echen, le daba igual, toda su vida ya le daba igual. _"Que se vayan todos a la mierda",_ pensó apretando los puños, su madre había muerto por su culpa, él no pudo despedirse de ella y ahora los remordimientos le comían por dentro. "_Por mi maldita culpa... Soy el causante de todo, de todos los problemas que tuvo con papá, con la abuela, con todos... Y ni siquiera puedo ir a su entierro, soy una basura de hijo, la peor desgracia que le puede tocar a cualquiera, __esta vida me da asco; a la mierda el básquet, a la mierda mis compañeros, a la mierda Alex y a la mierda... Aomine, ¿qué van a saber ellos lo qué me pasa? Al fin y al cabo me abandonarán de un momento a otro como todos hacen, en cuanto Aomine se entere de que le quiero... Él... me odiará". _Suspiró, había llegado a un parque con sauces gigantes y un pequeño lago de patos, más que un parque parecía un bosque.

Aomine había salido del gimnasio con la esperanza de encontrarse a Taiga por el camino que va a la cafetería, pero por ahí solo caminaban personas que Daiki no conocía, ¿ya habría llegado al local? ¿Tan rápido?

Aomine se había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto de nuevo y había llamado a su madre diciéndole que se quedaría otra noche más en casa de Kagami, ella contestó que no había ningún problema y, como siempre, se despidió de aquella forma tan mimosa que Aomine odiaba. Daiki entró en la cafetería y se encontró un par de mesas ocupadas, una chica detrás de la barra que no conocía y a Rinnosuke junto a ella, pero no vio a Kagami por ningún sitio.

-Hola -saludó Aomine-. ¿Dónde está Kagami?

-Aomine -dijo Rinnosuke girándose-. Kagami no ha venido todavía... ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No lo sé, hoy está demasiado raro -suspiró Aomine apretando el puño.

-Papá, ¿Kagami es el chico del qué me hablaste por teléfono? -aquella mujer que parecía tener treinta y pico de años habló, su pelo era corto y negro al igual que sus grandes y expresivos ojos. Aomine frunció el ceño, sabía que le sonaba de algo aquella mujer pero no caía en quien podía ser hasta que preguntó eso y escuchó su voz. La conocía, de vista, porque antes venía a la cafetería algunos días pero jamás llegó a hablar con ella, era la hija del jefe.

-Sí, es el nuevo camarero, te contaré los detalles cuando lleguemos a casa -Rinnosuke se secó las manos en la toalla que colgaba de su costado-. ¿Qué harás, Aomine? ¿Crees que vendrá?

-No, no lo creo, voy a llamar a Alexandra, tal vez ella sepa algo -Daiki salió de la cafetería marcando el número de la rubia, esta respondió enseguida, diciéndole que tampoco sabía nada del pelirrojo.

Un poco más tarde Alex llegó a la cafetería jadeando, había salido corriendo del gimnasio explicándoles la situación a los del Seirin, Riko dijo que estarían allí para lo que fuera, que harían cualquier cosa por Kagami porque él, bueno, era su jugador estrella y un buen amigo que no podían llegar a perder. Todos los del equipo sentían la pérdida de la madre de Kagami, y unos, incluso se sentían fatal por no haber tratado a Kagami como era debido.

-Chicos -Kiyoshi se puso delante de todos sus compañeros-. Todos nos sentimos mal por Kagami y es por eso que le ayudaremos en todo lo que haga falta ¿verdad? -sonrió-. Venga, animaros, mañana le demostraremos a Kagami lo buenos amigos que somos.

-Sí, tienes razón -gritó Shinji levantándose del asiento-. ¡Hay qué animarse! Mitobe piensa igual.

Kuroko observaba todo sin decir palabra y sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente, realmente Seirin era un equipo genial con unas personas geniales y el peliceleste había tenido suerte de estar ahí, eran como una familia, buenos compañeros, los mejores que nadie se podía encontrar. Por eso él también ayudaría a Kagami, porque para él Kagami, desde que entró en el equipo, siempre ha sido su luz y no permitiría que esa luz se apagase.

Las seis y media marcaba el reloj de la cafetería y Kagami no había aparecido por ningún sitio todavía, tampoco pudo haber ido a casa porque no tenía las llaves. Fuera ya estaba oscuro y hacía un frío terrible, casi tanto como para helarte el cuerpo entero. Alex estaba preocupada, demasiado preocupada, y no podía dejar de morderse las uñas y caminar de un lado a otro, siempre contemplando el reloj. Aomine en cambio estaba sentado en un taburete, él también estaba preocupado pero no mostraría sus sentimientos como Alex lo hacía, él no era así. Rinnosuke mientras tanto estaba atendiendo a las personas que llegaban y su hija estaba en la cocina, preparando alguna que otra que cosa que pedían.

Entonces, se escuchó un trueno muy cercano, rugiendo como un león y retumbando por todos sitios, poco después comenzó a llover, y Kagami no aparecía...

Aomine se sentía un poco solo sin la compañía de Kagami, en todo el día no lo había abrazado, no lo había protegido, ni tampoco lo había consolado -menos por la mañana-; le necesitaba, no sabía por qué pero necesitaba que estuviese con él. Y lo de Momoi... Aún seguía sorprendido por la confesión de la chica pelirrosa, jamás se habría esperado que ella, su mejor amiga, estuviese enamorada de él; pero Daiki no podía complacer sus deseos, no ahora, porque él... Él en aquel instante, cuando Momoi estaba diciéndole que le quería, pensaba en Kagami, en que no podía dejarle solo bajo ninguna circunstancia, en que se sentiría culpable si se hubiera ido con Momoi... ¿Culpable? ¿Por qué debería sentirse culpable? Solo eran amigos, nada más, ¿o es qué Aomine quería ser algo más y es por eso qué inconscientemente le respondió a Momoi "_¿No crees qué a mí me puede gustar otra persona?"__, _mientras tenía en mente a Kagami?

Aomine apoyó la frente en la barra, echando aire por la boca, su mente solo pensaba en aquel idiota y no podía concentrarse en otra cosa más que no fuera él; en el partido había visto que Kagami lo estaba pasando realmente mal, y él no pudo ni dirigirle una simple palabra, ¿se habría enfadado y es por eso qué se había ido a saber dónde?

Daiki no quería hacer caso del todo a sus sentimientos, tal vez solo era confusión, ya que él y Kagami pasaban mucho tiempo y tenían momentos como decirlo... Tiernos. Pero a Aomine le encantaba ver aquella cara inocente, indefensa y sonrojada que Kagami ponía cuando lloraba, su sonrisa era mejor pero de momento tendría que aguantarse con eso, hasta que Kagami volviese a sonreír de nuevo.

Recordó de pronto cuando Kagami se había cambiado de camiseta delante de él, recordó aquellos músculos que recorrían el perfecto cuerpo del pelirrojo, su piel blanca y fina, aquellos brazos, delgados y bien marcados por los músculos; y también cuando rozó con sus dedos los delicados y suaves labios de Taiga, si hubiera acercado su cara en aquel instante... Si hubiera posado sus labios en los del tigre...

Aomine comenzó a darse golpes en la frente contra la barra, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en eso? Sus mejillas mostraban cierto rubor y tenía el ceño fruncido, no muy contento de sus pensamientos.

-¿Aomine? -Alex se acercó preocupada-. ¿Estás bien?

Aomine no contestó al momento, es más, apartó un poco la vista, notaba que su cara ardía.

-Sí, estoy bien -suspiró-. Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a Kagami.

-Son las siete casi... -la expresión de Alex era de desesperación total, si algo le pasaba a Taiga se sentiría culpable toda la vida por no haber sabido cuidar bien de él, porque al fin y al cabo aquel pelirrojo era como su hijo, como su hermano, alguien importante a quien consideraba su familia-. Sí, está bien, vayamos.

Aomine y Alex se despidieron de Rinnosuke diciéndole que iban a buscar a Kagami, él les dijo que si lo encontraban que le avisaran enseguida, ya que Rinnosuke estaba igual de preocupado que aquellos dos, al fin y al cabo consideraba a Taiga algo así como su nieto. El viento frío y helado les erizó la piel del cuerpo, estaba a punto de llover por los varios rayos que se veían y los truenos que se escuchaban, aquella noche habría un buen torrencial de agua.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido este chico? -murmuró Alex mirando hacia todos lados.

-Tal vez... ¿Esté esperando en el portal de su piso? -Aomine dio una posibilidad que él mismo ni se creía, ¿Kagami estaría allí tantas horas sentado esperando a qué vinieran? No lo creía.

-Vamos -Alex comenzó a correr y Aomine no tardó en alcanzarla, sus piernas largas y delgadas pisaban con fuerza el suelo y su cabeza miraba a todos lados, sin pistas de nada.

Llegaron al portal y como bien Daiki esperaba no había nadie, todo estaba vacío, como el corazón de Kagami; Alex apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, jadeando, apretó los dientes maldiciendo por lo bajo, ¿y si le había pasado algo grave? ¿Y si se encontraba en el hospital o le habían secuestrado? Aomine tampoco es que estuviera tranquilo aunque su expresión mostrase eso, conocía a Kagami y sabía que podía hacer cualquier locura en su estado, y esperaba que no hubiese hecho nada.

-¡Joder! -exclamó Alex cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo-. No tiene ni móvil, ni nada... ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido?

-Busquémoslo por separado -propuso Aomine serio-. Tal vez esté cerca.

Alexandra asintió, y dijo que cualquier cosa llamaría al peliazul. Los dos se separaron. El viento cada vez era más fuerte y algunas gotas de lluvia caían sobre el suelo seco, mojándolo con debilidad; Aomine fue a las canchas de básquet pero nadie había ahí, Alexandra fue por todas las calles, las principales, algunas callejuelas, pero ni rastro del tigre, y cada vez estaba más nerviosa, sentía como si el corazón se saldría de un momento a otro.

Aomine se mordió el labio con el puño apretado muy fuerte, aún seguía en las canchas.

-¡Mierda! -gritó dando un puñetazo a la pared-. Mierda, mierda... -apretó los dientes con rabia y expulsó aire, calmándose-. ¿Dónde narices estás, maldito imbécil? -gruñó-. Te juro que cuando te encuentre voy a meterte un puñetazo que te va a dejar peor de lo que estás.

Aomine se dejó caer en el suelo, temblaba y no sabía por qué, tal vez de frío, tal vez de miedo o tal vez de rabia por no saber el paradero de Kagami, nunca se había preocupado tanto de una persona, nunca antes nadie le había importado tanto -a excepción de Momoi, Kuroko y sus padres-, realmente ahora estaba enfadado con Kagami, demasiado, no le parecía nada justo que actuase de esa manera por muy mal que llegase a estar. Pero no, no podía quedarse ahí parado, tenía que seguir buscándolo, ¿Alex no había encontrado nada? Le llamaría si fuera así.

Se levantó, sacudiéndose los pantalones, la lluvia comenzó a caer, fuerte, monótona, mojando el cuerpo de Aomine con su frescor, con su humedad, él solo esperaba que Kagami estuviese bien.

Alex no podía más, estaba apoyada contra una pared con los ojos cerrados, jadeando, y aunque hacía frío y lluvia, las gotas de sudor caían por su frente, sus gafas se habían empañado y las tuvo que guardar en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¡Taiga! -le llamó por enésima vez, tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho, calmándose. Entonces se puso debajo de un techo y marcó el número de Aomine, las horas habían pasado volando y el reloj marcaba las diez y sin pistas de donde estaba Taiga.

-¿Has encontrado algo, Alex? -Aomine cogió la llamada casi enseguida.

-No, nada, ¿qué hacemos? -la voz de Alex parecía triste y apagada-. Está lloviendo demasiado fuerte... ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a la policía?

-... -Aomine tardó en contestar-. Esperemos hasta mañana, tal vez...

-¿¡Tal vez qué!? -gritó Alex al otro lado del teléfono-. ¡Tal vez sea demasiado tarde! ¿No crees?

-Tranquilízate, Alex -Daiki habló con seriedad-. No es momento para perder la cabeza, volveremos a casa y ahí vemos lo que hacemos.

-Tienes razón... -suspiró Alex-. Lo siento, hasta ahora.

Aomine emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa de Kagami al igual que Alexandra, los dos estaban mojados y la lluvia seguía cayendo como cubitos de hielo. Se encontraron al cabo de diez minutos, subían deprisa a casa para quitarse aquella ropa empapada y, cuando lo hicieron, se reunieron en el salón.

-Oh, madre mía... -Alex se tapó la boca comenzando a llorar-. ¿Hemos hecho algo mal para qué Taiga no aparezca?

-Tsk... -Daiki apretó el puño. Los silbidos del viento se escuchaban por entre los huecos de las ventanas, y como caía la lluvia, oh, esas pequeñas gotas de agua que regaban el mundo, haciendo que las plantas no se marchitasen, que los humanos bebiesen de ella.

Aomine vio como la rubia escondía su cara entre las manos sacudiendo sus hombros en un sollozo, ella lo estaba pasando mal, más de lo que se podía imaginar y maldijo a Kagami en su interior por estar haciendo tal estupidez, cuando volviese se iba a enterar, si volvía... eso era otra.

Toda la noche sin aparecer, Alex y Aomine tampoco durmieron, les fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Aomine a las seis de la mañana se fue de nuevo a buscarlo, no aguantaba más, estaba muy enfadado; Alex sin embargo se quedó en casa, decidió que si a las ocho Kagami no aparecía llamaría a la policía para que le buscasen, sus nervios ya no aguantaban más.

Alex decidió sentarse en el sofá, no pudo comer desde ayer, ni Aomine tampoco. Entonces, el timbre sonó y Alex giró la vista, tensándose, era como si hubiese visto un fantasma porque se quedó como echa piedra. Se levantó del sofá y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, se quedó ahí delante parada, con el corazón batiéndole muy fuerte; decidió a abrir pues, y, en cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca.

-Hola... -la voz ronca de Kagami sonó en los oídos de la rubia, estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, el agua formaba un charco a su alrededor y su piel estaba más blanca de lo que acostumbraba a ser, la mirada del tigre, como siempre, apagada; no se le veía rastro de heridas, ni de nada, solo temblaba como un flan.

-Ta-Taiga... -Alex tartamudeó sin poder creerse lo que veía, era él, su pequeño tigre.

Kagami entró tímidamente dentro de casa dejando un rastro de agua por detrás de sí, miro a todos lados, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Alex cerró la puerta, aún seguía en shock, es que ni creía que aquella imagen fuera real, que realmente Kagami estuviese allí; le tembló un poco el labio y comenzó a llorar, su llanto hizo que Kagami se girara y la mirara frunciendo el ceño en tristeza. Alex intentó tranquilizarse pero le fue imposible, estuvo toda la noche en tensión, en desesperación de que nunca más volvería a ver a Kagami y ahora, que estaba ahí, tenía que echar todos aquellos sentimientos fuera, al menos ya estaba tranquila.

-Alex... -pronunció Kagami en voz baja, apretó el puño y se acercó a ella, la rubia lo que hizo simplemente fue abrazarle con demasiada fuerza, no le importaba mojarse, ahora no le importaba nada, solo no dejar ir a Kagami nunca más. Taiga tardó en corresponder el abrazo, pero lo hizo-. Lo siento...

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Taiga? -murmuró la chica aferrándose más a él-. ¿Sabes lo preocupada qué estaba por ti? Casi llamo a la policía...

-Lo siento... -volvió a repetir Kagami, sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento-. Por un momento no quería saber nada de nadie, por un momento os odié a todos, me dabais igual... Fue todo muy horrible -cerró los ojos soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Sí, así había sido, Kagami aquella noche estuvo todo el tiempo en aquel parque de sauces, lejos de su casa, lejos del instituto y lejos de la cafetería. Se pasó la noche tumbado bajo un árbol, mirando a la nada, sintiendo como las frías gotas de lluvia recorrían su piel, escuchando los truenos y mirando los relámpagos. Aquella noche fue la peor que pudo tener; tuvo unos pensamientos horribles y estuvo a punto de cometer una locura... Cuando de pronto, recordó a Aomine y a Alex; había llegado a odiarlos de verdad aquella misma noche, le habían importado una mierda. _"Como si se mueren, me dan igual", _pensaba él, pero luego recapacitó y se dijo que como podía haber pensado todo eso de ellos, se dijo una y otra vez que eran las únicas personas que estaban ahí para él, que jamás le abandonarían.

La mente de Kagami era traicionera y le jugaba malas pasadas, la mente de Kagami no estaba bien, no era la de siempre; Kagami mismo no estaba bien, él tenía un problema porque la muerte de su madre le había afectado bastante, a veces se sentía "bien" y otras veces derrumbado; tenía miedo, miedo de que Aomine no le aceptase, de que Alex le abandonase también y su cabeza no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en la muerte de su madre, en lo estúpido que era y en lo poco que valía. Pero ahora... veía a Alex ahí, tan aferrada a él, que pensó en lo idiota que había sido por haberla preocupado tanto, pero es que no pudo volver, su cuerpo se lo impidió, no quiso volver más... Sí, era verdad que había ofendido a Alex y a Aomine dentro de su cabeza, les había insultado, les había machacado ahí dentro, pero no era real, simplemente no podía controlar lo que pensaba y cada vez era peor, cada vez tenía más miedo de que algún día se hartasen de él.

-No lo hagas más -Alex le miró y acarició la cara fría de Kagami, las lágrimas aun rodaban por las mejillas de la rubia-. No me preocupes más de esta manera, ¿vale?

-Alex, no sé que hacer para que me perdones -Taiga apretó un poco los puños.

-Estás perdonado -soltó un suspiro de alivio-. Yo llamaré a Aomine, ves a cambiarte, estás chorreando.

Kagami no dijo nada, pero se dirigió a su habitación. ¿Aomine también le estaba buscando? ¿Era por eso qué no estaba en casa? Pero él... Él quería a otra persona, ¿entonces qué hace buscándolo? Escuchar eso fue como si mil puñales se clavasen en el corazón de Kagami, y fue por eso que Kagami no volvió en toda la noche; no culpaba a Aomine, solo a él, por ser tan gilipollas. Alex llamó a Aomine, avisándole de que Kagami había vuelto, él enseguida colgó diciendo que iba para allá.

Unos cuantos minutos después Kagami salió de la habitación con ropa seca puesta, pero seguía temblando y un leve rubor se formaba en sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Taiga? -Alex le sentó en el sofá y le tocó la frente, estaba un poco caliente y supo enseguida que tendría fiebre; era normal... después de estar todo una noche fuera, con lluvia y un frío helado...

-Me duele un poco la cabeza -dijo en voz baja, mirando sus manos, tenía vergüenza de mirar a Alex a la cara después de lo que había hecho.

-Taiga, ¿dónde estabas? Te hemos estado buscando toda la tarde y toda la noche, tu jefe también está muy preocupado por ti.

-Yo...

Taiga no tuvo tiempo de responder porque la puerta se abrió de golpe, y se cerró de otro golpe más fuerte aún; era Aomine, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados conteniendo todo su enfado, caminó hacia Kagami y le cogió por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo y empujándolo contra la pared; el pelirrojo pegó un leve gemido al sentir su espalda y cabeza chocando con la pared, y miró a Aomine, con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿¡Dónde demonios estabas, maldito gilipollas!? -gritó Aomine cogiéndole más fuerte y sacudiéndolo-. ¡Responde, joder!

Kagami tragó saliva mientras le miraba asustado, nunca había visto a Aomine de esa forma tan enrabiada ni con esos ojos... Daban miedo, y lo peor de todo es que le estaba haciendo daño, porque había cogido de sus dos brazos apretando fuerte mientras le sacudía.

-¿¡Por qué te callas ahora, eh!? -gritó de nuevo, Alex se había levantado pero no supo que hacer, y decidió no interponerse, Aomine estaba demasiado nervioso y podía soltar una hostia a cualquiera.

-Ao... Aomine... -pronunció Kagami en verdadera tensión.

-¡Joder! -Daiki levantó el puño y Taiga cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero para su sorpresa no fue para él, sino para la pared, la cual retumbó ante aquel impacto demasiado fuerte.

Kagami abrió los ojos, su corazón iba demasiado rápido; aquel golpe podía haber sido para él, para su cara que en estos momentos podía estar destrozada perfectamente, pero no, Aomine pudo controlar sus movimientos; sin embargo Kagami entre abrió la boca y sus lágrimas salieron inconscientemente por sus ojos, rojos como el mismo fuego. Sí, era verdad que estaba demasiado cerca de la cara de Aomine, pero aquel momento de tensión y miedo no le dejaban pensar en nada.

Daiki entonces se apartó un poco, observando a Kagami, y se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. El pobre Taiga tenía los dos brazos apoyados contra la pared, tensos, y su respiración era casi mínima, el tigre le miraba con aquellos ojos grandes, indefensos y asustados por los cuales desbordaban lágrimas.

Pero es que Aomine estuvo tan nervioso toda la noche y tan preocupado que no pudo evitar hacer aquel gesto violento, al menos Kagami estaba bien. La mirada de Daiki cambió, y soltó aire, arrepentido, después abrazó a Kagami posando una de sus manos en la cabeza del pelirrojo, con la otra le acarició la espalda. Sentía el leve temblor de Kagami, aún seguía algo asustado pero joder, lo que hizo no estuvo para nada bien.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿me oyes? -la voz de Aomine, en cambio, seguía siendo seria-. Me has tenido muy preocupado, idiota.

Kagami notó como los brazos de Aomine se estrechaban más en su cuerpo, y pudo ver que el peliazul también estuvo igual de preocupado que Alex; Kagami por fin correspondió al abrazo y escondió su cara en el pecho de Aomine, había echado tanto de menos aquellos brazos, aquel olor, aquel tacto, la voz grave de Daiki, todo.

Alex sonrió, aliviada, agradecía tanto que a Kagami no le hubiera pasado nada... Decidió entonces ir a llamar a Rinnosuke, él debía saber que Kagami ya estaba en casa y estaba bien.

-¿Qué es lo qué te pasaba, Kagami? -Aomine le apartó, mirándolo a los ojos, sus dos manos estaban puestas sobre la cara del tigre.

-¿Te gusta alguien, no? -murmuró Kagami agachando la mirada, triste.

-¿Heh? ¿A qué viene esto ahora? -Aomine frunció el ceño.

-Ayer lo escuché, sin querer... Cuando Momoi se declaró y tú le dijiste que te gusta otra persona...

-¿Qué? -Aomine echó una risita y poco después se intensificó, riendo cada vez más, Kagami le miraba sin comprender-. Se lo dije para que me dejara en paz, no me gusta nadie... -carraspeó, girando la vista-. ¿Pero por qué me preguntas eso?

-Nada... -Taiga se alegró demasiado, y aunque no lo mostró por fuera, su corazón ya no estaba tan vacío, Aomine al menos no quería a nadie... Fue un alivio para él-. Tengo hambre.

-Oh, ¿qué? ¿De veras? -más tarde Aomine le pediría explicaciones a Taiga, ahora solamente cuidaría de él como hizo todos los días desde que estuvo mal.

Aomine llevó a Taiga al sofá, y Alex apareció por el pasillo, guardando su móvil, acababa de llamar a Rinnosuke y el jefe de la cafetería también se relajó, esto nada más fue un susto y Alex esperaba que no pasara nada igual nunca más. Vio a Aomine en la cocina y a Kagami en el sofá con una expresión totalmente diferente a la que acostumbraba a tener, parecía... Relajado, parecía estar bien, aunque fuese solo un poco. Alex se sentó junto a él acariciándole el pelo.

-Luego te tomaré la temperatura -sonrió ella. Kagami la miró, y aún seguía pensando en como podía haberse creído que estos dos no le querían, porque ahora veía claramente lo mucho que se habían preocupado por él y Aomine... Aomine también, Aomine era lo mejor que tenía, de veras... Que idiota había sido-. Y después iré a informar al director de la escuela sobre lo que ha pasado con tu madre.

-No quiero que nadie lo sepa... -susurró él.

-Taiga, si faltas más días ya saben lo que te pasa, me da igual lo que quieras o no, es que hay que informar sobre esto, ¿me entiendes?

Kagami asintió resignado, Aomine vino con el desayuno listo y le dio a Kagami y a Alex su plato. Alex desayunó más rápido que los otros dos porque ese día tenía cosas que hacer, así que acabó y se despidió de los chicos, dándole un beso en la frente a Taiga. Kagami comió lento pero se acabó todo el plato, realmente Aomine le vio más animado pero temía que esto fuera pasajero; tal vez Kagami podía estar bien un rato y luego decaer de nuevo; esta vez el tigre no se forzó a comer.

-Muy bien, Kagami -Aomine le acarició el pelo, que aún seguía algo húmedo; Kagami cerró los ojos y estornudó, Alex se había olvidado de tomarle la temperatura-. Ah, salud, oye, Kagami, ¿dónde demonios estabas toda la noche?

-Gracias... -dijo pasándose la manga por la nariz-. Estuve... en un parque.

Kagami le empezó a explicar todo lo que había pasado, todos sus sentimientos, todos aquellos pensamientos que tuvo y que parecían un infierno; Aomine le escuchaba atentamente, con expresión tranquila como solía siempre estar. Kagami le dijo una y otra vez que no podía más, que cada vez iba a peor, que por mucho que intentase estar bien siempre acababa más mal que antes. Aomine había echado de menos escuchar aquella voz, y desde ayer que no lo hizo, y ahora que lo hacía, solo escuchaba cosas malas; le comprendió, pero le dijo que no podía desaparecer así sin más, porque había personas que le querían y le echaban de menos.

-Y tú... ¿Eres una de esas personas, Aomine? -Kagami parecía estar algo más animado.

-¿Heh? -Aomine le miró alzando una ceja y sonrojándose-. Pues... ¡Pues sí! ¿No? Yo también me preocupo por ti, ¿o es qué no lo ves, idiota? -dijo con una mueca de molestia, la verdad es que a Aomine le resultaba raro decir cosas así-. Si me dieras igual no te habría buscado.

-Sí, tienes razón... -Kagami sintió como su corazón latía agradablemente, ¿era posible querer tanto a una persona? ¿Cada día más y más? Kagami entonces se levantó, bostezando.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Aomine levantándose con él.

-A dormir -comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies-. Tengo sueño, no he dormido en toda la noche y además... Solo me apetece estar tumbado.

-Pues vamos los dos, ¿no? -Aomine apoyó una mano sobre el cuello de Taiga, sonriendo, Kagami le observó y se dijo si podía haber una sonrisa más perfecta que esa; pocas veces vio sonreír a Daiki, pero cuando lo hacía no podía apartar la mirada-. Y oye... -cogió aire-. Siento haberte asustado antes, no era mi intención.

-Yo siento haberme ido la noche entera... -murmuró.

-Mientras no lo vuelvas a hacer todo irá bien.

Llegaron a la habitación de Kagami, la cama estaba deshecha y Taiga tan solo se dejó caer en la cama, luego se acomodó y dejó que Aomine se tumbara junto a él, bajo las sábanas. Por un momento el tigre y la pantera quedaron mirándose a los ojos, como hipnotizados y Aomine cogió de la mano de Kagami, acercándolo hacia él.

-Duerme ya -le dijo gruñendo mientras sus mejillas mostraban un leve rubor y cerraba los ojos; Kagami notó el brazo de Aomine rodear su cuerpo y su corazón latió deprisa al notarlo tan cerca.

"_Solo somos amigos"_, dijo en sus pensamientos, pero aquella escena, si Kagami hubiese estado bien, no estaría pasando, si Kagami estuviera bien no se tratarían como lo estaban haciendo, sino que seguirían discutiendo por cosas tontas como antes hacían y se retarían, jugarían juntos, y serían siendo rivales; pero ahora eso no era así, a Kagami el baloncesto cada vez le daba menos placer, menos ganas de jugarlo, cada vez iba perdiendo el interés por todas las cosas, por simples que fueran. Antes, que siempre deseaba jugar fuera donde fuese, retar a cualquier persona un uno a uno, ganar partidos, competir, todo eso lo iba perdiendo y le daba miedo que algún día sus compañeros le abandonasen; quería y pensaba, que en cuanto estuviera bien, en cuanto la depresión se le pasara, volvería a ser todo como antes, jugaría con más ganas que nunca y daría lo mejor de sí para Seirin, pero eso solo eran vagos pensamientos que se desmoronaban siempre, Kagami veía todo su futuro muy negro, nada bueno había deparado en él.

Después de darle vueltas a aquel asunto una y mil veces acabó dormido gracias al calor que Aomine le daba con su cuerpo, no quería separarse nunca de él y por muy cursi que sonase le daba igual, le amaba y diría incluso que ahora mismo está vivo gracias a él.

Aomine, sin embargo, no se había dormido aún, supo que Kagami si lo había hecho por su profunda respiración y porque notó como el cuerpo de su contrario se había relajado completamente. Tenerlo tan cerca le provocaba sensaciones agradables, no sabía como explicarlo, pero le gustaba cuidar de él, le gustaba ver como progresaba gracias a él, gracias a Aomine Daiki, se juró a sí mismo que no dejaría que Kagami se fuese nunca más, lo había pasado mal y no deseaba sentir aquello otra vez.

Realmente se sentía bien estar abrazado a un chico... Y más si ese chico era Kagami Taiga, no sabía que hora sería y tampoco le importó, ni las clases, ni el equipo, él ya era demasiado bueno como para asistir a tontos entrenamientos. Sí, le gustaba el básquet, pero le gustaba más estar con Kagami, y con Satsuki... Bueno, tendría que arreglar las cosas con ella, no podrían ser novios pero continuarían siendo amigos, o al menos eso esperaba.

Aomine al poco rato se durmió también, entrando en un sueño profundo. Las horas pasaron y cuando menos se lo esperaron el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, seguían durmiendo, en cambio, Alexandra volvió a casa con bolsas de compra en sus manos. Al principio se extrañó de no verlos ahí pero después, al entrar a la habitación, sonrió. Se acercó sigilosamente a ellos y miró a Kagami, acariciándole suavemente la cara.

-Realmente le necesitas, ¿eh, Taiga? -ese día dejaría que descansasen, ella no pudo hacerlo, pero no le importó, iría a la cafetería.

Cuando Kagami por fin despertó se encontró delante de sus narices la cara de Aomine, tan cerca... Y su respiración la podía notar en sus labios, se sonrojó, sin embargo, se apartó de él. Bostezó y se incorporó en la cama, vio que eran las seis de la tarde en el reloj, ¿Alex habría vuelto? ¿O se habría ido de nuevo? No lo sabía, pero debía reconocer que estaba mejor, un poco solo; la noche pasó y ya no le importaba, tenía a Aomine a su lado. Daiki abrió los ojos levemente, se encontró con Taiga sentado en la cama mirándole, el moreno extendió un brazo y posó la palma de su mano en la cara del tigre, este no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Aomine.

-Sí -Kagami disfrutó de aquella caricia, y Aomine le observó, preguntándose como alguien podía ser tan sumamente mono.

-Tengo hambre -entonces Daiki se levantó de un salto de la cama, estirando sus brazos y desperezándose-. ¿Quieres comer algo?

-¿Eh? Pues... no me apetece comer nada, de momento -respondió él, aún en la cama.

-¿Sabes? Echo de menos jugar contra ti, y si no comes te quedarás debilucho y nunca podrás ganarme, aunque bueno... Seguías sin hacerlo.

-Eh, eso es mentira -se quejó Kagami-. Lo que pasa que no te quiero mostrar mi verdadera fuerza.

-¿Hah? ¿Y me lo tengo que creer?

-Pues sí.

-¿Sí? Ya verás -Aomine no sabía por qué, pero a Kagami se le veía como antes, no del todo pero casi.

Entonces, se abalanzó a él como una pantera, tumbándolo en la cama y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas como ya hizo en una ocasión y Kagami terminó llorando en sus brazos; el pelirrojo, para su sorpresa, comenzó a reír, a reír de verdad... Aomine se quedó observándolo unos segundos como si no se creyera lo que estaba escuchando, era la risa de Kagami, nítida, sin imperfecciones. Siguió haciéndole cosquillas un rato más, deseaba escuchar más y más de él; unas lagrimillas comenzaron a salir por los ojos de Kagami, no podía resistirse ante aquello, Aomine paró en cuanto Kagami estornudó.

-Eres un monstruo, Aomine -Kagami cerró los ojos calmando su respiración, esta vez era Daiki quien se encontraba encima de él.

-Al menos he podido escucharte reír de nuevo -dijo él, con voz suave, Kagami abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante aquel comentario, y le miró sonrojándose; Aomine se dio cuenta de sus palabras y también se sonrojó-. ¿Por qué me miras así, idiota? -gruñó mientras con un cojín le pegaba, después de eso se levantó, dejando a Kagami tumbado.

Taiga hoy lucía genial, hacía una semana que no le veía tan... como decirlo, feliz, o contento, no encontraba la palabra exacta, y no sabía como podía estar así después de la noche que llevó, después de todo lo que le contó, la verdad es que haberle escuchado no fue muy agradable, sus pensamientos eran demasiado malos.

Pero bueno, al menos no le había pasado nada. Le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse y el pelirrojo la cogió encantado. Aquella tarde no hicieron mucho más, hablaron, cenaron y poco después llegó Alex; Aomine estaba feliz de que Kagami estuviera intentándolo, de que realmente su depresión no era tan grave como creía. Y Kagami, aunque no lo dijera en alto, tenía miedo de que esto acabase pronto, de que en cualquier momento comenzase aquel infierno de nuevo; pocos pensamientos le habían invadido la cabeza aquel día y temía de que al día siguiente vinieran mucho más fuertes.

Después de estar un rato con Alex, los dos chicos se fueron a dormir, mañana por fin era sábado -aunque bueno, en toda la semana no habían hecho gran cosa-. Aomine pensó que llevaría a Kagami a dar un paseo por ahí, eñ tigre necesitaba algo de aire fresco, y también decidió que irían a la cafetería de Rinnosuke a desayunar, para que así el jefe del local pudiera verle la cara a Kagami al menos.

Taiga antes de nada decidió ducharse, después de eso Alexandra le dio una pastilla para la fiebre porque vio que la temperatura le había subido un poco. Daiki esperaba a Kagami acostado en la cama con el móvil en las manos mirando algo, Kagami apareció entonces con el pijama puesto y caminó despacio hacia la cama para después tumbarse.

-Kagami -le llamó Aomine, Kagami giró su cabeza para mirarle-. Lo estás haciendo bien, y deja de mirarme con esa cara de cachorro asustado, idiota.

Taiga tardó en comprender aquellas palabras pero cuando lo hizo un sentimiento agradable recorrió cada esquina del interior de su cuerpo; él y Daiki se miraban cara a cara y Aomine acercó su mano para apartar un mechón de pelo del ojo del tigre. Joder, en ese momento a Aomine no le importaba que Kagami fuera un tío, porque le entraron unas tremendas ganas de plantarle un beso en los labios y no supo por qué, simplemente aquellas ganas aparecieron así, sin más, pero las controló, no podía solo darle un beso y ya, tal vez Kagami piense cosas muy raras de él y no le apetecía que su amistad acabase por una simple tontería.

-¿Entonces mañana te apetece ir a dar un paseo? -Aomine rompió aquel silencio entre ellos.

-Bueno -Kagami giró la vista, encogiendo los hombros-. Como quieras.

-Ya verás que te hará estar mejor, por la mañana iremos a ver a Rinnosuke, y luego te obligaré a que vayas y pases un rato con tu equipo, ellos también están preocupados por ti.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, Kagami -interrumpió Aomine-. A ellos les conociste antes que a mí, ellos te han apoyado antes que yo, ¿no crees? No solo soy yo, hay más gente que se preocupa por ti, no siempre podrás estar conmigo, imagínate que me tengo que ir, ¿qué harás entonces si no estás con otras personas?

-No quiero estar con otras personas... -murmuró apretando el puño.

-¿Qué?

-Nada -dijo Kagami girándose y dando la espalda a Aomine.

Un algo, un vacío le entró a Kagami en el pecho; "_no siempre podrás estar conmigo", _esas habían sido las palabras de Aomine, ¿y por qué no? Él no necesitaba a nadie más, ¿es qué no lo entendía? Solo le quería a él. Sus hombros se convulsionaron en un sollozo, y Kagami comenzó a llorar en silencio, no quería separarse de Aomine, no quería, no quería... Y así es como su mente comenzó a repetir esa frase una y mil veces. Aomine frunció el ceño y acercó un poco su cuerpo al cuerpo de Kagami.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Aomine notaba el leve temblor de Kagami, y como intentaba ocultar su entrecortada respiración-. Oi, idiota.

-Me dijiste que no me ibas a dejar -balbuceó Kagami girándose de nuevo hacia Aomine-. Me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo -sollozó de nuevo, cogiendo aire, Aomine no supo que hacer en aquel instante, ¿estaba llorando por su culpa? ¿Por haberle dicho que no siempre podría estar con él? Kagami se escondió entre los brazos del moreno, solo de pensar que Aomine se fuera algún día hacía que se sintiera fatal, peor de lo que estaba.

-Ey, Kagami, pues claro que lo estaré -le acarició suavemente en el pelo, besándole la cabeza-. Lo siento, ¿vale? No quise decir eso.

Kagami no contestó pero se tranquilizó un poco, Aomine se planteó la idea de que si esto seguía así deberían llevar a Kagami a algún médico o algo. Al poco rato el pelirrojo se durmió y Aomine también. La lluvia había parado por completo, y la mañana siguiente resplandecía un cálido sol, secando las mojadas calles.

**Fiin! Perdón por haber tardado una semana, pero el siguiente lo intentaré subir e días. Espero vuestros reviews, gracias por leer n.n**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holii, comienzo la mañana escribiendo el capítulo, no tengo nada que decir, así que espero que lo disfrutéis ^^.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Sábado. Por fin. Kagami fue el primero en despertar un poco más tarde de lo normal, el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana. Se despertó rodeado entre los brazos muertos de Aomine, ya que él aún seguía durmiendo. Se incorporó en la cama y su vista se posó en el peliazul y se dijo, una vez más, que como podía llegar a quererlo tanto; y lo que dijo Aomine ayer... De que había podido verle reír de nuevo... Esas palabras hicieron que su corazón diera palpitaciones nerviosas, ¿fueron reales, no? Esas palabras salieron de la boca de Aomine, claras y nítidas.

Suspiró, y recordó lo último que hablaron antes de irse a dormir, aquel tremendo vacío que le entró en toda la parte del pecho, la añoranza y el miedo... Cuando Aomine dijo que no siempre podría estar con él.

Y luego no pudo evitar llorar, Aomine lo vio, ¿no habría pensado algo raro, de por qué lloraba por eso si tan solo eran amigos? Si hubiese sido así no le habría dejado refugiarse en sus brazos, ni le diría que lo sentía por haber dicho eso. Aomine era una persona muy distinta fuera de las canchas de baloncesto, y muy buena persona además, no era nada arrogante, bueno, sí, a veces, pero no tanto como lo sería jugando un partido, y Kagami jamás habría adivinado que a Aomine le importaban tanto las personas, que le importaba tanto él...

"_¿A quién le vas a importar tú, fracasado? ¿Es qué acaso ya no te preocupa tu madre? Ha muerto, ¿y sabes por culpa de quién, no? Por tú culpa, porque tú causaste todo esto, hiciste que lo pasara mal aún estando enferma, en el hospital y por culpa de tu ambición no has podido despedirte de ella... Patético, de verdad que eres un patético"._

Su madre... Tenía razón... Aquella noche, en la que él había desaparecido, había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía toda la culpa, de que ella murió por su culpa, de que todas las desgracias que habían ocurrido en su familia eran por su culpa.

Cuanto echaba de menos a su madre, más de lo que nadie se podía imaginar. Echaba de menos su voz, aquella suave risa que tenía, su pelo, largo y liso y sobretodo sus abrazos y todo aquel cariño que le había dado en todos estos años. Y ahora, simplemente, el destino se la había arrebatado; si al menos hubiera hecho las paces con ella...

De nuevo el vacío y la desolación le invadieron, no podía con aquello, era un dolor demasiado intenso...

Kagami, sentado en la cama se abrazó a sus rodillas, pasando una mano por su pecho hasta subir a su cabeza, dejándola reposar en su frente. Cerró fuerte los ojos y notaba como su respiración cada vez se aceleraba más, como aquella angustia provocaba un terrible malestar en su cuerpo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué de nuevo aquel infierno? ¿No podía seguir todo como ayer?

-Ngh... -apretó los dientes conteniendo las lágrimas, la mañana para él ya estaba destrozada y encima estaba llorando delante de Aomine, otra vez.

Él no quería que Daiki le viese llorar, no le gustaba, quería hacerle ver que podía ser fuerte, que se recuperaría, por eso, antes de que Aomine despertase, Kagami se tumbó de nuevo con la intención de hacerse el dormido, y esta vez ocultó bien sus lágrimas, esta vez fue un llanto silencioso, sin convulsiones ni respiraciones que le delataban; se tapó el cuerpo entero y cerró los ojos, de espaldas a Aomine, el cual dormía con ligeros ronquidos.

No, Kagami no podía estar ahí, no podía con tanta presión, necesitaba liberarse de aquellos sentimientos que tenía guardados dentro de su cuerpo.

Se levantó sigilosamente y salió de la habitación en dirección al salón, ahí se tumbó en el sofá, acurrucándose contra sí mismo y comenzando a pensar en todos sus fallos, en todo lo que hacía mal, y claro estaba que no podía parar de pensar en su madre, imágenes de ella le venían cada dos por tres a la cabeza. ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo esto? Aún le costaba asimilarlo y eso que casi había pasado una semana, ¿cuánto infierno le quedaba más por sufrir? Sabía que sí seguía así se volvería loco pero, joder, por mucho que dijese que lo intentaría no podía, le era completamente imposible.

-Aomine... Joder... -susurró, luego soltó aire con una mano puesta en sus ojos que derramaban débiles lágrimas-. Te necesito...

Alex apareció medio dormida minutos después encontrándose con Kagami en el sofá, realmente parecía un trapo muerto tumbado ahí, con esa vista perdida que tenía y sus ojos que no paraban de soltar lágrimas. Alex frunció el ceño y suspiró, lo de ayer no fue nada más que pasajero... Kagami de nuevo estaba mal.

-Buenos días -saludó ella, el pelirrojo no hizo ningún gesto para saludarla-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada... -murmuró este-. ¿Qué crees qué me va a pasar? ¿Acaso no es obvio?

-Ayer parecía que te encontrabas bien, ¿no es así, Taiga? -la rubia se acercó a él.

-Ayer fue ayer -respondió seco.

-Oye, Taiga, ¿piensas estar mal toda la vida? -se sentó junto a él-. Ya sé que es difícil, pero tú tampoco pones mucho de tu parte, ¿qué harás si algún día me tengo que ir, o Aomine se tenga que ir?

Esa fue la misma cuestión que le planteó Aomine a la noche, aunque claro, solo con él de ejemplo. ¿Irse? Él prometió que no se iba a ir de su lado, y si lo ha prometido es que lo cumplirá; Kagami se incorporó sobre el sofá, secándose las lágrimas, realmente se le veía con mala cara.

-Aomine no se va a ir -respondió frunciendo el ceño-. Él lo prometió.

-¿Entonces no quieres mostrarle a Aomine que puedes conseguir salir de esta?

-¡No es tan fácil, joder! -gritó Kagami, alterándose-. ¿Crees qué a mí me gusta estar así? ¿Crees que disfruto estando todo el día tumbado?

-No lo creo, Taiga -Alex, en cambio, hablaba con calma-. Pero no haces nada para cambiarlo.

-Es que no puedo Alexandra -apretó el puño levantándose del sofá-. ¡Joder! ¡No puedo! ¡Te crees que todo es fácil, pero no es así!

-Ei, Taiga, tranquilízate.

-No puedo... No puedo... Es que al final la que vas a sufrir las consecuencias eres tú -Kagami andaba de un lado a otro, paró en frente de Alex, señalándola-. Porque de verdad que me cuesta seguir con esta vida, ¿crees qué en un futuro irá mejor? ¡Pues no, joder! ¡Todo irá peor! -bajó la mano y anduvo de nuevo por todo el salón-. ¡Toda mi vida es una mierda! ¡Todo esto es un infierno!

Alex se levantó del sofá y miró a Kagami, vaya... Nunca pensó verle de esa manera, poco a poco estaba perdiendo la cabeza y si al final la llegaba a perder del todo... ¿qué pasaría?

La rubia soltó aire preocupada, el tigre en esos momentos estaba demasiado nervioso y demasiado alterado como para decirle algo, ¿en qué habría pensado al levantarse? Seguramente en su madre, era lógico; pero Alex se seguía preguntando por qué le había tocado a él sufrir esto, él nunca ha hecho nada malo, era un estudiante bueno y una persona educada, aunque era verdad que a veces soltaba chorradas y burradas pero eso lo hacían todas las personas, y además, el carácter de Kagami es muy lanzado, muy directo, y con cualquier alteración comenzaba a gritar.

-¿¡Por qué te cuesta tanto comprenderme, Alexandra!? Joder... no puedo más, no quiero vivir más -a Alex le dio un vuelco el corazón, ¿por qué Kagami decía todas aquellas cosas?-. Un día de estos, cuando vuelvas a casa, me vas a encontrar muerto aquí en medio del salón.

-¡No digas eso! -gritó ella por fin, le daba rabia que Kagami dijese todo aquello, que se degradase a tal manera hasta el punto de querer... morir.

-¿¡Y qué más da, eh!? Moriré, estaréis todos unos días tristes y después os olvidaréis de mí.

-¿De verdad piensas qué voy a olvidarte, Taiga? ¿Después de tantos años? -Alex se acercó lentamente a Kagami-. Sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti, y sabes que confío en ti para que superes esto.

-¡Olvídate de mí de una vez! ¡No voy a recuperarme! ¡No voy a poder! Cada vez estoy peor, cada vez tengo ideas más escalofriantes, y un día hasta que no pueda aguantar más -Kagami gesticulaba mucho, más de lo normal, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y no parecía para nada él.

Aomine despertó por culpa de los gritos de aquellos dos, al principio se quedó algo extrañado pero luego reconoció las dos voces que provenían del salón. Con un bostezo largo se levantó de la cama crujiéndose los dedos de las manos, tenía el pelo revuelto y alguna que otra legaña pegada en los ojos. Se rascó la cabeza y, sin ni siquiera ponerse los zapatos, salió de la habitación avanzando por el pasillo hasta salir al salón. Ahí vio a Kagami, muy agitado, muy nervioso, alguien a quien nunca vio así; entonces Aomine se preguntó que había pasado para que Kagami estuviese diciendo barbaridades en el estado que estaba.

Demonios... De nuevo Taiga estaba mal, y Aomine creyendo que ya se estaba recuperando pero no... Kagami estaba mucho peor que otros días.

-Kagami -le llamó Aomine; Alex giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia el moreno dándose cuenta de que acababa de llegar; Kagami calló y también le miró-. ¿Se puede saber qué es todo este jaleo? Me habéis despertado -gruñó Daiki.

-¿Y por qué tiene qué ser mi culpa? -Kagami apretó el puño apoyándose en la pared y agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo y viendo como las lágrimas caían firmes, sin titubeos. Kagami quería ser como las lágrimas, que, cuando salen, eligen un camino y van por él, sin miedos, hasta caer, hasta desaparecer para siempre-. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? -murmuró poniendo la frente contra su brazo comenzando a sollozar.

-Aomine, tranquilízalo -Daiki se había puesto al lado de Alex, entonces la rubia le dijo eso-. No sé que le pasa hoy, está demasiado alterado.

Aomine asintió y miró a Kagami, cogió aire y se acercó a él acariciándole el pelo. Kagami no reaccionó de ningún modo, seguía con la frente apoyada en su brazo el cual estaba sujeto en la pared, ¿por qué Kagami se habría levantado de aquel modo? ¿Qué cambió de ayer a hoy?

-Oi, Kagami -Daiki acercó su cara hacia Kagami, al no tener respuesta por parte del pelirrojo Aomine no tuvo otro remedio que cogerle para apartarle de la pared y abrazarle como siempre hacía, refugiándole en sus fuertes y morenos brazos cubiertos por un jersey blanco, y Kagami, como acostumbraba, escondió su cabeza en el pecho del peliazul, agarrando de su jersey y haciendo que sus hombros se sacudiesen bruscamente; Aomine, en cambio, le acarició con suavidad, por el pelo, por la espalda, en el cuello...-. Ya está, Kagami, ya está...

Alex se preguntó que tendría Aomine que siempre lograba tranquilizar a Kagami en cualquier situación, de ser un tigre enfurecido pasó a ser un cachorrito escondiéndose del peligro entre los brazos de su madre, tan débil y tan frágil que nadie le reconocería, pues Kagami, nunca en su vida había llorado tanto como en esta semana, desde niño Kagami había sido muy impetuoso y nunca nada le había afectado de esta forma. Aomine debía ser como su medicamento, capaz de calmarlo y hacer que se sienta bien por un tiempo; pero algo raro notaba Alex en ellos dos, no era la típica relación entre amigos, había algo más, y sobretodo podía notarlo en Kagami, en quien había cogido demasiado afecto por Aomine, a quien se le notaba lo mucho que quería a Aomine, ¿sería qué ese amor no era solo amistad, sino algo más intenso?

Si Kagami había actuado así una vez seguramente lo haría más veces, y, en ese caso, tendría que llevarlo a algún especialista porque si la situación se agravaba no quería imaginar lo que podría llegar a hacer. Pero tanto Aomine como Alex tenían esperanzas en que Kagami llegaría a recuperarse por su propia cuenta, el último recurso sería llevarlo a un psicólogo, o a algún médico para que le recetasen algo.

Kagami ya se había relajado, ahora su respiración era pausada y normal, y toda aquella tensión que tenía había desaparecido gracias a Daiki. Ahora, pensó en lo que había dicho, en que había gritado a Alex sin ningún motivo, y se arrepintió; ella no tenía la culpa de su depresión, bueno, ni ella ni nadie, pero con lo mal que Kagami estaba no pudo evitar delirar un poco. No quería separarse de Aomine, le gustaba tanto estar entre sus brazos, sentir su calor y su olor, deseaba tanto decirle lo mucho que le quería...

-¿Vamos a desayunar? -Aomine le apartó un poco y posó una mano sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo, sonriendo levemente mientras le secaba algunas lágrimas.

Kagami le miró, sonrojándose, y acto seguido Aomine hizo lo mismo; para Daiki la cara sonrojada de Kagami era lo más adorable del mundo, ¿desde cuándo comenzó a gustarle ver de esa forma a Taiga? Desde aquel día, desde aquella ridícula conversación en la que Kagami le preguntó si saldría con un chico, ¿acaso había pensado en salir con Kagami? Pues ahora mismo no sabría que responder si Kagami se lo pidiese... Él también se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia en tan poco tiempo.

El pelirrojo acabó asintiendo.

-Alex, iremos a la cafetería de Rinnosuke, ¿vendrás? -le preguntó Aomine.

-No puedo, tengo que ir a solucionar unos asuntos -sonrió ella mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-Alex... -la voz de Kagami sorprendió a todos-. Perdón por haberte gritado...

-¿Eh? -Alex soltó una pequeña risita-. No te preocupes, Taiga, voy a vestirme.

Después de eso Alexandra caminó hacia su habitación y los dos chicos también decidieron ir a cambiarse de ropa. Ya en el cuarto de Taiga, Aomine sacó su mochila con ropa de recambio para estos días, pues mañana o el lunes mismo iría de nuevo a su casa para saludar a su madre y a su padre y también para que su madre le lave la ropa. Kagami se sentó sobre la cama, apoyando una mano sobre su frente y suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Kagami? -Aomine se quitó el jersey que llevaba para ponerse una sudadera azul, Kagami alzó su vista y por un momento se quedó embobado contemplando el cuerpo de Aomine, aunque Kagami deseó más que aquellos dedos largos, que le acariciaban cuando estaba mal, recorrieran su cuerpo, de arriba a abajo; se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y volvió a mirar al suelo, avergonzado.

-Na-Nada... -murmuró levantándose-. Voy al baño a cambiarme.

Kagami después de coger la ropa se dispuso a salir, pero Aomine, quien se puso delante de él le cogió de los hombros y le miró a los ojos, serio y con el ceño fruncido; Kagami se tensó un poco, intimidado ante aquella penetrante mirada, eléctrica y chispeante.

-¿P-Pasa algo, Aomine? -preguntó algo asustado.

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir estupideces de que no quieres vivir más y de que todo es tu culpa, porque no es así, ¿vale? Todos sufriríamos por tu muerte, y yo también -decía, con seriedad-. Yo te prometí que no te dejaría nunca, y tú también me vas a prometer lo mismo, Kagami, ¿verdad qué no me dejarás nunca?

-Aomine... -Kagami se quedó unos segundos observándole con el ceño fruncido en tristeza, la sola idea de que Aomine sufriese por su culpa le aterraba.

Entonces notó como los dedos de Daiki comenzaban a rozar su cuello, subiendo a su cara, unas agradables cosquillas le entraban cada vez que pasaba sus dedos por ahí; le quería tanto... Le necesitaba tanto que no tenía palabras para describirlo. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que intentarlo, una, otra, y otra vez hasta que lo consiguiese; le ganaría a su mente, a sus malos pensamientos, ganaría frente a la depresión, ganaría como lo hacía en un partido de baloncesto y mostraría a todos lo fuerte que era, le mostraría a Aomine lo capaz que podía llegar a ser.

-Te lo prometo, te prometo que nunca te dejaré -dijo Kagami.

Y, por primera vez después de que la madre de Kagami falleciese, el pelirrojo sonrió, esta vez no fue una fingida sonrisa, no, fue real, y aunque fue leve a Aomine le bastó como para sorprenderse y sonrojarse, aquella curva que tanto le gustaba ver en los labios de Kagami podía apreciarla de nuevo y, maldita sea, tuvo que contener las ganas de acercar sus labios a los de Kagami ¿pero qué narices le pasaba? ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleró tan de repente al ver a Kagami sonriendo?

-Está bien, idiota... -gruñó-. Anda, ves a cambiarte.

Kagami se fue, algo extrañado por el último comportamiento de Aomine, le había visto sonrojado ¿fue por qué sonrió? ¿O por qué? ¿Y por qué se sonrojó? En todo caso Kagami sabía que Daiki no le quería de esa forma; toda esta situación era tan dura para él... Estar enamorado de alguien y no poder decírselo ni demostrárselo... ¿Por qué debió ser de Aomine? ¿De un chico? ¿Se habría enamorado de él en otras circunstancias? No lo sabía, y la respuesta tal vez fuese negativa tanto como positiva.

Aomine, se sentó en la cama, soltando aire, ¿qué le estaba pasando con Kagami? ¿Era amor, verdad? Quería sacarse de dudas y sabía con que persona podía hablar para estos casos, aunque no sabía si estaba dispuesto a contarle todo, no se reiría, ni se burlaría, ni se lo diría a nadie, porque Aomine conocía bien a esa persona y sabía que no lo haría, pero le daba vergüenza, porque nadie, jamás, se esperaría que Aomine Daiki estuviese enamorado de un tío, y mucho menos de Kagami; y, por primera vez, a Aomine le daba miedo hacer algo.

-Agh... Qué remedio... Le llamaré -murmuró no muy contento de lo que iba a hacer, esta vez venció a su orgullo, aunque le había costado, y bastante.

Después de un rato los chicos salieron de casa despidiéndose antes de Alexandra, quien ya estaba casi lista para irse también. Aquel día hacía sol, pero no calor, es más, la brisa mañanera era fría y ponía los pelos de punta. Kagami ya estaba algo mejor que antes, bueno, muchísimo mejor, no se le veía caído sino animado y eso era bueno porque era un signo de que se estaba recuperando. A Aomine le gustaba hablar con Kagami, desde antes también le gustaba, aunque discutiesen y tal, no sabía por qué pero siempre consideró a Kagami un buen amigo desde aquella vez que el pelirrojo le ganó en la Winter Cup.

Ahora era diferente, su relación se había intensificado y le importaba más estar con Kagami que con cualquier otro de su equipo, pero Momoi... De nuevo la chica pelirrosa se le vino a la mente, ¿seguirían siendo amigos? ¿O Momoi dejaría de hablarle? Tantos años de amistad no podían perderse por esa tontería; Aomine lo pensó bien, y era cierto que había actuado mal con ella y debía quedar algún día como hacían antes, hace una semana, siempre acompañado de Satsuki.

Pero con solo ver a Kagami se le quitaban también las ganas de ir con ella, con solo ver que él estaba feliz bastaba para no irse de su lado, le observó, con suavidad mientras él hablaba y Kagami, al darse cuenta calló, algo nervioso y sonrojado.

-¿Aomine? -le llamó.

-Nadie te puede quitar la cara de idiota que tienes -Aomine echó una risita mientras acercaba su mano para despeinar a Kagami-. Ya casi estamos en la cafetería.

-Tengo miedo -admitió Taiga-. Hace tiempo que no le veo, estoy nervioso.

-No te va a comer, tenlo por seguro.

Llegaron a la cafetería y para su sorpresa Rinnosuke no se encontraba allí, Kagami miró hacia todos lados pero nada, no le vio y suspiró, entristecido, en verdad le hacía ilusión verle porque en tan pocos días le consideró como su abuelo. En cambio, vio a una chica detrás de la barra que no conocía.

-Ella es la hija de Rinnosuke -le informó Aomine en voz baja-. Pero él no está, que raro.

Se acercaron a la barra y la chica pelinegra se quedó mirándoles, primero a Aomine, quien reconoció enseguida y luego a Kagami, a este lo observó de arriba a abajo y como las descripciones que le habían dado decían: era un chico pelirrojo, de ojos del mismo color, alto y delgado y siempre iba acompañado de Aomine; no tuvo duda de que era Kagami.

-¿Y Rinnosuke? -preguntó Aomine.

-Mi padre tenía cita en el médico, así que vendrá un poco más tarde -sonrió ella-. ¿Tú eres Kagami, verdad?

-Sí, soy yo -respondió él, intentando parecer que estaba bien.

-Encantada, soy Furikata, mi padre me ha hablado mucho de ti, me sorprende que coja tanto cariño a un camarero suyo -se presentó con amabilidad-. ¿Venís a desayunar, chicos?

-Sí, hazme una hamburguesa -pidió Aomine, la chica alzó una ceja incrédula.

-Yo solo quiero un zumo de naranja -dijo Kagami en voz baja sentándose en el taburete.

Furikata suspiró y se puso manos a la obra para hacer la hamburguesa a Aomine, en serio, ¿quién narices se come una hamburguesa para el desayuno? A cambio, le pidió a Aomine que si venía un cliente que se encargase de atenderlo. Al cabo de un rato la chica apareció el plato para Daiki, y a Kagami le hizo su zumo de naranja, mientras tanto, ella, comenzó a atender nuevos clientes que venían. Si Kagami hubiese estado bien y con hambre se había zampado dos de esas hamburguesas pero ahora, solo con verlas, le entraba asco, aunque debía reconocer que tenía una pinta deliciosa. Se tomó tranquilamente su zumo de naranja viendo por el rabillo del ojo a un insaciable Aomine. Terminaron el desayuno, y, cuando se dispusieron a salir el jefe de la cafetería entró por la puerta.

-¡Kagami! ¡Cuánto tiempo! -gritó Rinnosuke dándole un buen abrazo al pelirrojo-. Oh dios mío, te echaba de menos, _doble ceja,_ ¿estás bien?

-Sí... Bueno, tampoco ha sido tanto -Kagami se apartó de su abrazo, para él había sido una terrible semana, la peor del mundo.

-Oye... Siento que haya pasado lo de tu madre -Rinnosuke en ese momento la había cagado porque a Kagami ya se le habían pasado un poco aquellos pensamientos, pero ahora, que Rinnosuke lo había mencionado, volvieron otra vez, otra vez los malos pensamientos, los recuerdos...

-Creo que deberíamos irnos -Aomine se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que Kagami se encontraba y le cogió por la muñeca saliendo rápidamente del local, dejando a Rinnosuke y a su hija algo perplejos, sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado en ese momento.

-Estoy bien, Aomine -dijo Kagami cogiendo aire y expulsándolo, una y otra vez, intentando calmarse y olvidar todo aquello que le vino a la mente.

-¿Sabes? Tengo más hambre, vayamos al Magi Burguer a por más hamburguesas.

-¿En serio?

-Tú harías lo mismo si estuvieses bien, Kagami -comenzaron a caminar, y Kagami debía reconocer que aquello era verdad, si estuviese bien seguramente harían una competición de comida o algo así.

-Yo también quiero -habló Taiga entonces, Aomine frunció el ceño, incrédulo-. Sí, aunque solo sea una.

Aomine no pudo evitar sonreír; bien, Kagami se iba recuperando y al parecer bastante rápido. Deseaba que volviese a ser Kagami Taiga, el imbatible tigre en la cancha de baloncesto, rápido y veloz, tenía unas impresionantes ganas de jugar contra él de nuevo, como hacían antes, y sí, el baloncesto seguía siendo la pasión de Aomine, pero para Kagami esa pasión iba desapareciendo día tras día, desde que su madre murió no podía parar de culparse en algún rincón de su mente que había sido su culpa por jugar a básquet, y, cada vez, esas ganas de jugarlo desaparecían más e incluso estaba llegando al límite de odiarlo...

Llegaron al Magi Burguer y Aomine pidió las hamburguesas para él y para Kagami, el pelirrojo recordó que este sitio lo frecuentaba bastante con Kuroko, y ahora se le vino a la mente su equipo... Antes de ayer les falló, y por su culpa perdieron de nuevo...

-¿Vamos? -Aomine volvió con la bolsa en sus manos.

-¿A dónde? -preguntó Kagami mirando de reojo a Aomine.

-A la cancha de baloncesto, he quedado con Kise para hablar con él.

-¿Hablar...? Ah... -a Taiga no le hacía ninguna gracia encontrarse con alguien conocido en el estado en el que estaba, no quería que le preguntasen la típica cuestión de "¿Qué te pasa?" o "¿Estás bien? Se te ve raro", al menos esperaba que Kise no lo hiciese.

¿Y por qué habían quedado? ¿Acaso Kagami estaba sintiendo celos por el rubio? La persona de la que hablaba Aomine, la persona quien podía ayudarle en sus temas amorosos era Kise, le llamó mientras Taiga se estaba cambiando en el baño diciendo que quedaban a una hora en la cancha de baloncesto, Kise aceptó enseguida, feliz. Los dos chicos no hablaron más hasta que llegaron, ahí estaba el rubio con un balón marcando unos triples, llevaba, como de costumbre, un traje de color marrón muy clarito; al verles se le formó una gran sonrisa en la cara y corrió hacia ellos, contento.

-Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, cuánto tiempo -saludó el rubio con el balón en sus manos-. No sabía que vendrías, Kagamicchi.

-Hola -saludó el moreno soltando aire.

-¿Para qué me llamaste, Aominecchi? -preguntó Kise curioso-. ¿Queréis jugar un partido?

-No era por eso exactamente, y te he dicho que dejes de llamarme de esa forma -gruñó Aomine molesto-. Tenemos que hablar a solas, Kagami -giró su vista hacia el pelirrojo, y le tendió la bolsa de las hamburguesas-, quédate aquí un momento, ahora volvemos.

Kagami entreabrió la boca viendo como Kise y Aomine se alejaban, ¿qué narices estaba pasando? ¿Por qué él no podía saberlo? En todo caso se sintió muy triste y vacío cuando vio que Aomine tenía que ir a hablar con Kise; se sentó en un banco que había fuera de la cancha a esperar, esperar... _"A esperar como un perro faldero"_, le dijo su mente, se sentía como el segundo plato de alguien, ¿por qué? No debía pensar eso, Aomine tiene otra vida y otros amigos aparte de él; se encogió de hombros y abrió la bolsa marrón sacando una hamburguesa de dentro, le había entrado algo de hambre y la desenvolvió del envoltorio llevándosela a la boca, cuanto tiempo hacía que no probaba aquella maravilla, estaba tan deliciosa...

Pero, entonces, pudo ver que una figura femenina cubierta por un abrigo negro se acercaba girando su cabeza y mirándolo. Aquella chica de pelo rosa, recogido por una coleta alta se paró delante de él, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, mientras su vista estaba fija en sus ojos rojos. Momoi... ¿Qué hacía Momoi aquí? Se la veía algo triste y se podían notar ojeras bajo sus ojos rosas.

La chica entornó los ojos y apretó los puños, decidida, se acercó a Kagami.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó algo brusca, Kagami recordó lo que le dijo hacía una semana, en el acuario, y también su confesión hacia Aomine.

-Estoy esperando a... Aomine -giró un poco la vista, aún con media hamburguesa entre sus manos y la bolsa a un lado-. Oye Momoi, el otro día... te escuché sin querer cuando te confesabas ante Aomine.

-¿Eh? -la chica abrió los ojos, hinchados, indicio de que había estado llorando y luego frunció el ceño, apretando más fuerte los puños-. ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Fue sin querer...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres llamar la atención o algo fingiendo qué estás mal? -dijo Momoi, Kagami se quedó mirándola, ¿fingir? Él no estaba fingiendo-. ¿Si sabes que estoy enamorada de Aomine por qué sigues yendo con él, acaso no te importan los demás? ¿Eh? ¡No solo estás tú en su vida! ¡No puedes arrebatarme a alguien con quien llevo toda mi vida! ¡Tú apenas le conoces del año pasado! ¡Déjale en paz de una maldita vez! ¡No mereces estar con él!

Momoi de nuevo se había puesto histérica, no soportaba la idea de que Aomine estuviese con alguien que no fuese ella, bueno, sí lo soportaba, pero es que Kagami y Aomine se llevaban demasiado bien, y Momoi tenía miedo de que algún día Aomine llegase a olvidarla...

Kagami se quedó sin habla mirando a Momoi con ojos grandes y asustados, ¿tendría razón la pelirrosa? ¿Estaba siendo demasiado egoísta pensando que Aomine no se iría nunca de su lado?

-Das asco, ¿no te cansas de comer como un cerdo? -Satsuki comenzó a hablar de nuevo-. ¿De zamparte hamburguesas como si fuesen chucherías? Eso es de cerdos, como lo que tú eres, acabarás muerto por esa mierda que comes...

Kagami agachó la mirada, apretando entre sus manos el cacho de comida que le quedaba, tal vez Momoi estaba en lo cierto...

-Eres un miserable, ¡eres un egoísta! -Momoi apretó los dientes comenzando a llorar-. ¡Tú no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado estos días! Y tú ahí, divirtiéndote con él, no es justo... ¡Todo es tú culpa, Kagami, todo! Deja de hacer creer a todos que estás mal, ¡basta de una vez!

-¡No estoy fingiendo! -Kagami se levantó de golpe del banco, gritando, y tiró el cacho de hamburguesa al suelo-. ¡Tú a mí no me vas a decir lo que es o lo que no es justo, porque tú no sabes nada de mi vida, no sabes nada de lo qué ha pasado, y estoy con Aomine porque él es el único capaz de ayudarme!

-¿El único? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te crees algo importante para él? -Momoi se guardó las ganas de darle un puñetazo, solo por el simple hecho de Kagami podía devolvérselo tres veces más fuerte-. ¡Y no me grites, maldito! ¡Vete a comer por ahí como lo qué eres, un cerdo de mierda!

Kagami calló unos momentos, intentando calmarse, comenzó a temblar levemente a causa de la rabia que estaba conteniendo, las palabras de Momoi estaban siendo muy duras para él...

-¿Sabes? Ojalá a ti también se te muera la madre y estés sintiéndote culpable cada minuto que pasa, y ojalá te digan las mismas cosas que me estás diciendo a mí -dijo Kagami con bastante tranquilidad-. Y gracias, Momoi, creo que debería sobrellevar esto yo solo, Aomine nunca debió ayudarme en nada.

Momoi calló de repente y abrió la boca y los ojos, sin creérselo, ¿era por eso qué Kagami estaba mal? Realmente no estaba fingiendo, sino que su madre... Su madre había muerto... Y también era por eso que Aomine estaba ayudándolo, y ella solo supo echarle cosas en cara a Kagami sin saber lo que realmente estaba pasando, ¿por qué Aomine no le había dicho nada? Ahora se sentía fatal, sus malditos celos hicieron que dijera todas aquellas cosas a un pobre Kagami que no se lo merecía. ¿Qué haría Momoi ahora? Seguramente la ha cagado más de lo que estaba.

-Oye Kagami-kun... N-No lo sabía...

Kagami no contestó, solo le echó una mirada dolida, Momoi pudo ver dos figuras altas y delgadas acercándose hacia ellos, Aomine y Kise. Aomine venía algo molesto, como solía estar, en cambio Kise tenía media sonrisa en su rostro mirando a Daiki. Kagami se fue sigilosamente de ahí, no se sentía con ganas de mantener una conversación, solo deseaba llegar a casa, tumbarse y comenzar a llorar; solo él tenía la culpa de todo... De la muerte de su madre, de que Momoi estuviese mal, de que sus compañeros perdiesen partidos...

-¿Qué haces aquí, Satsuki? -preguntó Aomine con el ceño fruncido viendo como Kagami se iba.

-Dai-chan... -agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños-. Lo siento... No sabía que Kagami-kun estaba pasando por eso... Le he dicho cosas horribles...

-Está bien -Aomine apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, esta se sorprendió y le miró-. No vayas a caer en depresión tú también.

-¿Dai-chan...?

-Ya hablamos, Satsuki -Aomine miró a Kise-. Adiós, Kise.

Kise sonrió y le despidió con la mano. Aomine empezó a correr hasta alcanzar a Kagami quien ya estaba casi al lado de casa, le paró, cogiéndole por la muñeca y le giró, mirándole, esta vez pudo notar que sus ojos estaban más apagados de lo normal. Kagami le miraba, y se zafó de Aomine dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar de nuevo; vacío, dolor, fragilidad... Todo eso resumía lo que era su corazón, ¿acaso hizo mal enamorándose de aquel chico peliazul? ¿Por qué le seguía? Él debía ir con Satsuki, con Kise... con todo su equipo... No con él, no se merecía tener a alguien así cuidando de él, por egoísta...

-Oi, Kagami -le llamó Aomine siguiéndole desde atrás-. ¿Quieres contarme lo qué ha pasado?

-¿Y tú quieres irte de aquí? -respondió Kagami con otra pregunta, su voz sonó apagada y fría-. No necesito más tu ayuda, puedo hacerlo yo solo.

-¿Qué? Hicimos una promesa, ¿no te acuerdas? -sonó la voz grave de Aomine, se puso en frente de Kagami, bloqueándole el paso.

-No voy a cumplirla -Taiga giró la vista, apretando los puños-. No quiero volver a verte -dijo con dificultad.

-¿Heh? ¿De qué narices me estás hablando? -Aomine frunció más el ceño, ¿qué le habría metido Momoi en la cabeza para qué dijese estas cosas?

-Vete, por favor -pidió Kagami.

Aomine inspiró aire profundamente mientras se ponía dos dedos sobre la frente, no dejaría ir a Kagami por ninguna circunstancia y mucho menos ahora, después de hablar y aclarar las cosas con Kise... Sí, esa charla...

Daiki le miró de nuevo, agachando un poco su cuerpo para poder estar cara a cara con Kagami, el pelirrojo tenía los ojos mirando hacia otro lado, entonces, Aomine rozó con sus dedos la mejilla de Kagami, haciendo que el tigre se estremeciera y le mirara, estaba tan cerca de la cara de Aomine... Pero debía olvidarse de él por mucho que le costara, no podía arrebatarle la vida que Daiki tenía antes, que, gracias a Momoi, hizo que abriera los ojos.

-No puedes hacerlo tú solo, Kagami -dijo Aomine con suavidad, Kagami frunció el ceño en tristeza-. Por eso me tienes a mí, siempre te ayudaré y siempre estaré contigo.

Kagami se mordió el labio mientras su respiración comenzaba a ser entrecortada y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos; era verdad... ¿En qué estaba pensando? Sin Aomine le sería todo imposible, pero no podía quitarse las palabras de Momoi de la cabeza...

Aomine le estrechó entre sus brazos como siempre solía hacer, nunca se cansaba de hacerlo y notaba, que cada vez, empezaba a gustarle más hacer esa clase de pequeños detalles; igual pasaba con Kagami, jamás se cansaría de que aquellos brazos le protegiesen y, ahora, que estaba algo más sensible, necesitaba el calor de Aomine.

-Oi, oi, no me seas un niño pequeño, Kagami -los hombros de Kagami se movían una y otra vez, de arriba a abajo, y se podía escuchar los débiles sollozos que emitía.

-Gracias, Aomine... Gracias -murmuró Kagami escondido en su hombro, notaba la mano del moreno acariciarle suavemente el pelo-. No sé que haría sin ti...

-No digas esas cosas tan cursis, idiota -Aomine se sonrojó levemente mientras besaba la cabeza de Kagami con cariño; de veras, ¿qué haría ahora sin él? Era demasiado perfecto tener a una persona así, vale, no era una mujer con buenos pechos ni buen culo, pero Kagami podía sustituir perfectamente a todas esas chicas y debía pensar seriamente en la conversación que mantuvo con Kise-. Vayamos a casa, Kagami.

-Aomine... -Taiga se apartó de él, secándose las lágrimas-. Sigo pensando que... que deberías dejarme solo con esto, ya te he causado muchos problemas y...

-¿Y qué? No lo voy a hacer por mucho que lo digas, en esto estamos tanto Alex, como yo, como Rinnosuke y como los de tu equipo; te lo vuelvo a repetir, todos se preocupan por ti Kagami, y todos quieren que estés bien.

-¿Tengo la culpa de todo? -preguntó entonces Kagami agachando la cabeza-. ¿Tengo la culpa de la muerte de mi madre? ¿De qué mis compañeros pierdan los partidos? ¿De qué Momoi se enfade conmigo? ¿De preocuparme solo por el básquet...?

-Si tuvieras la culpa de todo nadie te hablaría ahora -Aomine cogió de la barbilla de Kagami y le levantó la cara suavemente-. Escúchame, no tienes que sentirte culpable por nada, todos estamos ayudándote como podemos, tienes gente que te quiere -y finalizó dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, Kagami cerró los ojos para abrazarse de nuevo a él-. Sé que lo estás pasando muy mal, Kagami, mírate, si estuvieses bien ni siquiera me abrazarías.

-Y tú no me darías un beso en la frente -dijo Kagami.

-Olvida eso -gruñó Aomine y se ruborizó-. Vayámonos a casa.

Después de eso Aomine cogió de la muñeca a Kagami y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia el portal de casa, Kagami se encontraba algo mejor pero seguía pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Momoi...

**FIN. Por fin XD, bueno, la conversación que mantuvieron Kise y Aomine la escribiré, no preocuparse.**

**Gracias y espero vuestros reviews 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaas, ya estoy aquí para escribiros otro capítulo n.n Espero que os guste y nada, no tengo nada que contar, bueno sí, que estamos de vacaciones dos semanas por Pascua XD :D**

**CAPÍTULO 15.**

-¿De qué tenías qué hablar conmigo, Aominecchi? -preguntó Kise caminando con las manos sobre la nuca, a modo de aburrimiento.

-Pues... -el moreno tenía la cabeza mirando hacia un lado, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y los hombros ligeramente levantados-. Es sobre...

-¿Sobre? -Kise le miró, esperando respuesta.

-Creo que estoy enamorado -soltó rápido Aomine, haciendo que su cara se pusiera roja hasta las orejas.

Kise entreabrió la boca y frunció el ceño, así repetidas veces queriendo decir algo pero simplemente no le salían palabras de la boca, tenía un dedo levantado y parpadeó varias veces sin comprender. ¿Enamo- qué? Aomine... Enamorado... Esas dos palabras no le cuadraban muy bien.

-¿Perdona? -le preguntó por si había escuchado mal.

-Kise, maldito, no me hagas repetírtelo -gruñó Aomine de mal humor.

-Aominecchi... ¿de veras? -una sonrisilla vino a los labios de Kise, que aún seguía algo incrédulo-. Espera, esto es una broma, ¿no?

-¡Kise! -Daiki apretó los puños, seguía rojo y como que Kise no le estaba ayudando mucho en ese momento-. Esto es serio...

-Bueno... Es difícil creer que una persona como tú se enamore... -suspiró sentándose en un banco y mirando al moreno desde allí-. Pero bueno, todo puede pasar; dime ¿es Momoi?

Era cierto, Ryouta no sabía lo que había pasado con Satsuki la tarde anterior, y era por eso que fue su primera elección, en cambio no se lo contaría, era un asunto privado entre él y la pelirrosa que no debía ir diciéndolo a los cuatro vientos; no, Aomine Daiki no hacía eso y nunca lo haría. Soltó aire y se sentó junto a Kise intentando tranquilizarse, los nervios le estaban comiendo por dentro y no sabía cual podía ser la reacción de Kise ante lo que le iba a decir...

-Oye Kise... -Aomine miró al suelo mientras se cogía de las manos-. ¿Es normal enamorarse de un hombre con el qué siempre acostumbras a pelear...?

-¿Kaga... micchi...? -preguntó inseguro teniendo su vista fija en el peliazul.

Aomine asintió, con miedo, y Kise se quedó más extrañado de lo que ya estaba. ¿Aomine enamorado de un hombre? Ya era raro que se enamorase de una mujer, porque Daiki no era de esos tipos que iban detrás de las chicas todo el rato, aunque era cierto que le gustaban los pechos grandes y bla, bla, bla... ¿Pero de un hombre, y más de Kagami?

Claro... Era por eso que se veía tan diferente al lado de aquel chico pelirrojo, era porque estaba enamorado de él, ¿cómo Kise no pudo haberse dado cuenta antes? Sería porque en esta semana no se habían visto casi ni un día...

Le costaba creer las palabras de su amigo, ya que Aomine era una persona que siempre se limitaba a guardar aquellos sentimientos que, alguna vez, le escuchó decir de su boca que eran simples tonterías de niñas; y ahora estaba ahí, pidiéndole consejo a un rubio que no sabía si era una broma o no.

-¿Vas a decir algo? -preguntó el moreno mirando a Kise con el ceño fruncido como signo de molestia-. Esto no es fácil, ¿sabes?

Kise no pudo aguantarse más la risa que estaba conteniendo y comenzó a reír con verdadero estrépito, esto era una cosa que le podía, era demasiado para él ver a su amigo de esa forma, preocupándose por un tema de amor, del cual nunca imaginó siquiera que lo mencionase. Daiki gruñó y Kise no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado ante aquella mirada y aquella aura amenazante que el moreno emitía, cogió aire varias veces para calmarse y al fin miró de nuevo a Aomine, secándose algunas lágrimas con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

-Lo siento, Aominecchi, pero no creí que tu primer amor fuese Kagamicchi -el rubio tenía la vista fija en Aomine, realmente se le veía algo perdido en este tema y sus ojos azules buscaban respuestas, ¿tal vez estaba asustado?-. ¿Tienes miedo, Aominecchi?

-¡Pues claro que no, idiota! -gritó Daiki cruzándose de brazos-. Pero no sé... no sé si estos sentimientos son reales o solo me estoy confundiendo.

Kise cambió su expresión jovial por una más seria, era un tema importante, y más si esa persona era el primer amor. Un chico... ¿eh? A Kise le daba absolutamente igual si sus amigos se enamoraban de hombres o de mujeres, no tenía nada en contra de relaciones homosexuales y ayudaría en lo que fuera si se trataba de amor ya que él era el que más dominaba este tema. Pero es que le encantaba ver a Aomine así, tenía que grabarlo o algo porque este momento no volvería a repetirse de nuevo.

-Antes de nada... ¿Qué le pasa a Kagami? Se le ve como... deprimido, sus ojos están apagados y, bueno, me preocupa.

-La madre de Kagami murió el lunes -confesó Aomine al cabo de unos segundos, serio y con el ceño fruncido-. Y desde entonces no lo está llevando nada bien, yo estoy con él todos los días cuidándolo -suspiró-. Kagami ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, es más débil y más frágil emocionalmente, está casi siempre llorando, y está perdiendo el interés por todas las cosas, y, bueno, es demasiado... como decirlo... -se sonrojó con molestia-. Demasiado mono...

Kise también frunció el ceño mirando al suelo, se sentía algo mal por no haberlo sabido antes. Consideraba a Kagami como un buen rival y como un buen amigo, y él, como todos los demás, pensaba que Kagami no se merecía algo así.

-Siento que le haya pasado eso... -suspiró Kise apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del banco-. ¿Mono, eh? ¿Qué es lo qué te gusta de él?

-Es increíble que haya tenido que recurrir a ti para hablarte sobre esto... -murmuró Aomine.

-Oh, venga, Aominecchi, no seas así -le dijo acercando su cara a él, con voz suave-. Enamorarse es una cosa normal.

-¡Pero es un tío! Si fuera una tía sería más fácil.

-Estoy seguro de qué Kagamicchi también te quiere -dijo Kise con su melodiosa voz-. Es por eso que está dependiendo tanto de ti, ¿no crees?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Aomine, Kise sonrió sin responder.

-Y lo tuyo no es ninguna confusión, sino, no vendrías aquí a preguntarme con tanta desesperación como lo estás haciendo; Aominecchi no tengas miedo, solo debes decírselo y ya.

-¡Qué no tengo miedo! -gritó Aomine-. Y no pienso confesárselo así, sin más, ¿y si por culpa de eso se pone peor de lo que está? Dejaría de hablarme y me miraría raro.

-Entonces estás confesando que de verdad estás enamorado de Kagamicchi -los ojos de Kise se abrieron, con entusiasmo-. Oh, Aominecchi, es tan bonito tu lado tierno~.

-¡Serás maldito! -Daiki apretó el puño calmando su rabia por pegarle un puñetazo a Kise-. Sí, me gusta, no paro de pensar en él todo el día y siempre quiero estar a su lado -admitió enfadado.

-Yo que siempre creí que Momoi iba a ser tu primera candidata... -Kise miró al cielo-. Y al final acabas enamorándote de tu mayor rival, que irónico, ¿no crees, Aominecchi?

-¿Vas a dejar de decir tonterías y decirme algún consejo o quieres que te meta un puñetazo? -Aomine, en cambio, no estaba tan contento como Kise.

-Maa~, maa~, tranquilo Aominecchi, es que es una noticia muy sorprendente para mí, yo que siempre pensé que Kurokocchi iba a ser el primero en pedirme algún consejo amoroso... -inspiró aire mirando a Aomine de nuevo.

-Ya no aguanto más -Aomine se levantó del banco-. Creo que ha sido una mala decisión haberte llamado.

-¡Aominecchi! -Kise se levantó junto a él, montando un puchero-. Era broma, era broma, mira, tienes que hacer cosas que le demuestren que realmente estás enamorado de él, ¿me entiendes?

-Si piensas que voy a hacer cosas de niñas para que se enamore de mí, lo llevas muy claro, Kise.

-Ugh, Aominecchi, deja tu orgullo a un lado de una maldita vez -Kise se cruzó de brazos-. Aunque bueno... -empezó a sonreír con sorna-. Ya lo estás haciendo mientras cuidas de él, ¿no? Yo también quiero que Aominecchi me cuide todos los días.~

-Que asco, Kise, de ti no cuidaría ni una mosca con lo pesado que eres, pero con Kagami es distinto, me hace sentir mal verlo así y no hacer nada; no le iba a dejar de lado, tampoco soy tan mala persona como para hacer eso, y por culpa de toda la mierda que le ha pasado he acabado enamorándome de él; con él puedo hablar de cosas que con los demás no, él me entiende, y aunque es un idiota que no tiene remedio también es mejor persona de lo que crees; últimamente ya no voy con Momoi a ningún sitio, y si lo ponemos así, está semana también he faltado a clase para quedarme con él, me gusta ver que estando al lado mío, Kagami está mejor, me hace sentir orgulloso el hecho de que sea la única persona que puede ayudarle.

-Realmente tu voz se vuelve más suave cuando hablas de Kagami, estás enamorado de verdad, Aominecchi, felicidades -Kise reprimió una risita y Aomine le echó una mirada fulminante-. Y para conquistar a Kagami necesitarás esas cosas de niñas que tú dices, detalles, palabras, gestos... Ya sabes, cosas bonitas.

-No pienso decir cosas como "Kagami, eres mi ángel" ni "Kagami, mi corazón es tuyo" ni ninguna de esas tonterías, además, ¿no será tan complicado enamorarlo, no? Soy perfecto y tengo todo lo que a cualquier persona le puede gustar.

-Aominecchi, dile como te sientes a su lado y lo especial que es para ti, ahora lo necesitará más que nunca, ¿verdad? -el rubio se metió las manos en los bolsillos, con esa expresión tranquila que siempre acostumbra tener-. No va a ser igual enamorar a una persona en estado normal que a una que está sufriendo depresión; Kagamicchi seguramente apreciará todos los detalles que le hagas, tanto en lo material como en gestos y palabras, no sé que grave será su depresión pero estoy seguro de que también debe sentir algo por ti, ¿sabes? Desde que os conocisteis siempre me ha dado la impresión de que terminaríais juntos algún día.

-Oj, Kise, deja de decir estupideces, haré lo que dices -comenzaron a caminar hacia donde habían dejado a Kagami-. Pero lo haré a mi manera.

-No dudes en llamarme para cualquier cosa -sonrió el pelirubio-. Y no seas muy bruto con él.

-¡Ya lo sé! -soltó aire con molestia-. No creas que soy tan idiota como para andar discutiendo con él.

Y, en efecto, Aomine estaba muchísimo más aliviado de habérselo contado a alguien; ahora lo tenía todo claro, quería a Kagami, no podía quitárselo de la mente y además le parecía la persona más adorable del mundo; no, ahora no le importaba estar enamorado de un hombre, al principio le daba asco la sola idea de imaginar tener a un chico a su lado, pero ahora, si imaginaba que ese chico era Kagami, le provocaba una agradable sensación en su interior, tan agradable que cada vez que estaba cerca de su cara le daban unas tremendas ganas de besarle, pero no lo haría, no hasta que Kagami sintiera lo mismo por él.

Y ya se guardaba su orgullo cada vez que estaba con ese idiota, cuando le abrazaba, cuando le decía cosas reconfortantes e incluso cuando dormía con él, y sabía a ciencia cierta que si Kagami hubiese estado bien le habría tratado de otro modo y jamás haría ninguna de las cosas que hacía por él ahora mismo. Y todo empezó aquella noche, cuando vio a Kagami llorando y le invitó a ir a aquel acuario. ¿No le iría a dejar ahí llorando, no? Tendría que ayudarle de alguna forma e invitarle al acuario fue la mejor idea que tuvo -porque encontró las entradas por casualidad en su mochila, que si no... no sabría que hacer.

Aquella mañana de domingo despertó pensando en la conversación que tuvo ayer con Kise, y después vio a Momoi con esa cara triste y de arrepentimiento por haberle dicho aquellas cosas horribles a Kagami, que por cierto, el pelirrojo se lo contó todo antes de irse a dormir. Entendía a Momoi, bueno, más o menos, era normal que actuase así y Aomine tenía algo de culpa en parte, ya que fue él quien decidió ir con Kagami en vez de estar con la pelirrosa, pero no debía recriminarle esas cosas a Taiga, él no tuvo nada que ver. Era obvio que se sintiera celosa, pero esperaba que a partir de ahora ellos dos se llevasen bien.

Kagami estaba tumbado sobre el pecho del peliazul, aún durmiendo, ¿cómo se despertaría aquella mañana el tigre? Aomine esperaba que bien, pero no lo sabía... Las cosas que Momoi le dijo eran algo bastante fuertes y esperaba que no afectase mucho a la mente del pelirrojo, ya tenía suficiente como para otra mierda más.

Aomine empezó a acariciarle el pelo mientras lo observaba con calma, parecía que Kagami tenía un sueño tranquilo, su cara era de relajación total, ¿de veras podría corresponder a ese chico pelirrojo? Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿De qué dudaba Aomine si las cosas siempre le salían bien? Aunque esta era su primera vez en el amor, y con un chico, iba a ser más difícil, ¿no?

Maldito Kise... Por culpa de su conversación con él necesitaba con ansias que Kagami le quisiese ya, pero no podía simplemente plantarle un beso en la boca , ahora mismo Aomine no sabría como reaccionaría pero si fuera el Kagami que conocía antes le habría dado un guantazo en toda la cara que le dejaría medio muerto en el suelo, bueno, que Aomine no se dejaría pegar por ese idiota tan fácilmente, le diría que lo ha hecho pues porque quería, sin más explicaciones. Pero eran tan tontos los dos... que ninguno se daba cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba uno del otro. Aomine empezó a actuar así de "cariñoso" con Kagami porque no quería verle sufrir, y aunque fuesen rivales, Taiga le importaba aunque solo fuese un poquito, aunque ahora, bueno, le importaba mucho más que un poquito, hasta el punto de haberse enamorado de él.

Cuando Kagami se pusiese bien sabía lo que iba a pasar, le diría en cara todas esas cosas cursis que Aomine había hecho por él, le provocaría con eso para que discutiesen, si es que se lo veía venir pero que remedio... Ahora solo importaba que Kagami se recuperase y no pasase nada con él, ya le dio un buen susto esa noche que estuvo desaparecido.

"_¿Te gustará que te digan cosas de niñas, Kagami? Ni de coña lo voy a hacer, aunque... Bueno... Ya le he dicho unas cuantas, ¿no? Como que nunca le dejaría... Ahora lo pienso y me avergüenzo de todo lo que he dicho, si me escuchase alguien ¿qué pensarían de mí? Maldita sea Kagami, mira las tonterías que me haces decir". _

Mientras Aomine estaba hablando en su mente, Kagami despertó abriendo los ojos con lentitud, notó que una mano conocida acariciaba sus mechones pelirrojos y notaba la calmada respiración de este. Aomine... Le quería tanto que no podía aguantarlo más, cada vez que estaba tan cerca de él sentía la necesidad de no querer separarse nunca de su lado, de que Aomine le dijese que solo era él en su vida y nadie más. ¿Cómo actuaría en circunstancias normales? Pensó Kagami, y la respuesta era que no lo sabía, no tenía la menor idea de que haría si estuviese bien, no le diría nada ni se acercaría tanto a él como hacía ahora, porque ahora era necesario, sin Aomine estaría llevando aún más mal su depresión.

Kagami se alegraba de que en realidad Aomine no fuera tan orgulloso como aparentaba ser en el básquet, de que fuese tan considerado con los demás y tan buena persona, ¿con Momoi sería igual? Momoi... Realmente se vio arrepentida cuando Kagami le dijo que su madre... Ya no estaba viva, pero las cosas que le dijo antes se clavaron en su mente y corazón como estacas, rompiéndole más por dentro. ¿Era un egoísta por haberse enamorado de Aomine, de qué él le ayudase todos los días?

-Aomine... -la voz de Kagami sorprendió al moreno, Taiga le miró sentándose sobre la cama-. ¿De veras no soy nadie importante para ti?

Esa fue una de las frases que más afectó a Kagami "_¿Acaso te crees algo importante para él?", _cuando pensaba que la respuesta era negativa le entraba un malestar y un vacío indescriptibles dentro de su cuerpo, ¿por qué le ayudaba si no? ¿Acaso por pena?

Aomine le observó unos segundos frunciendo el ceño, "_hazle sentir importante", _ese era uno de los consejos de Kise, ¡pues claro qué era importante! Pero como Kagami era tan idiota pues no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Aomine le... le quería.

-¿Por qué crees eso, Kagami? -preguntó sentándose sobre la cama también-. De esto ya hablamos ayer, ¿no?

¿Por qué ahora a Aomine le daba tanta vergüenza hacer algún gesto cariñoso con Kagami? _"Mierda... Seguro que es porque he reconocido mis sentimientos por él y ahora me doy cuenta de lo que hago... Antes lo hacía de forma mecánica". _

-Anda, ven -Aomine al final se resignó e hizo un gesto con la mano a Kagami para que viniese; Kagami le miró unos momentos y se acercó a él a gatas sentándose en frente de él, Aomine le cogió y le estrechó entre sus brazos, acariciándole suavemente la espalda.

"_Esto es un gesto cariñoso, ¿no? Siempre lo hago cuando Kagami está mal... ¿Por qué ahora pienso en estas cosas tan detenidamente? Antes me daba igual..." _Aomine se sonrojó notando como el pelo de Kagami le hacía cosquillas por el cuello.

-Claro que eres importante para mí, idiota, te lo he dicho mil veces -dijo Aomine con una ligera sonrisa-. Si no lo fueras no estaría aquí contigo ni por asomo.

Kagami tenía la cabeza escondida en el hombro de Aomine, le gustaban tanto aquellos gestos que hacía él para consolarlo, esos gestos que hicieron que se enamorase de aquel moreno.

-¿Momoi y yo acabaremos por llevarnos bien...? -preguntó Kagami aún en su hombro.

-Sí, Satsuki te pedirá perdón por todo, así que no debes preocuparte por nada -Kagami se apartó de él con la mirada gacha y asintió levemente. Aomine puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Kagami y le observó "_¿Qué me has hecho para que te quiera tanto, maldito idiota?"__-. _Ahora, venga, nos vamos a comprar.

-¿Eh? -Kagami miró como Aomine se levantaba de la cama-. ¿Comprar el qué?

-¿No te acuerdas? Tenemos que hacer un trabajo sobre algo de básquet para el próximo entrenamiento -Aomine dio un sonoro bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba.

-Ah... Sí, tienes razón -suspiró levantándose también de la cama-. Oye... Aomine, ¿cuándo estaré bien?

Aomine le miró, con el ceño fruncido, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta tan repentina? Era la primera vez que Kagami preguntaba algo así, o al menos es la primera vez que Aomine se acuerda de eso.

-Justo ahora podrías estarlo, bueno, podrías intentarlo -dijo mientras cogía una mochila suya del suelo, con la ropa de recambio ahí dentro-. Es difícil, Kagami, lo sé, pero la depresión no se te va a ir si solo estás tumbado en la cama, eso la agrava, siempre es bueno ir a dar un paseo, o hacer cualquier cosa para que te olvides de todos esos estúpidos pensamientos.

-¿Y tú siempre has sido una persona tan buena? -Aomine le miró, como si no entendiera la pregunta y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color rojizo.

-¡Cállate, idiota! -gruñó Daiki apartando la vista-. Soy perfecto, eso es todo.

-Ya... -"_sí que lo eres, sí", _pensó para sí Kagami, y que naturalmente no iría a decir en alto.

Después de una buena ducha que se pegaron los dos, desayunaron tranquilamente en casa junto a Alex, la muchacha rubia estaba feliz de ver que Kagami estaba mejorando mucho, hoy se le veía con una cara distinta, como si estuviese cogiendo color de nuevo, al igual que sus ojos color fuego. Esto era gracias a Aomine, sin la ayuda de aquel peliazul Kagami no sabría lo que le habría pasado, pero igualmente... Pequeños pensamientos seguían atormentándolo y culpándolo de la muerte de su madre de la cual no se ha llegado a recuperar.

"_¿Debería seguir jugando al básquet? Al fin y al cabo, yo... por mi culpa... mi madre está muerta porque valoré más ese deporte que mi propia familia... No supe darme cuenta de lo que realmente importaba y mi madre..." _Aún no podía asimilarlo, le costaba mucho, era algo que realmente le costaba de meterlo en su cabeza. _"¿No ves que sí?"_, decía esa vocecita en su cabeza, "_¿No ves qué por ti, por apreciar antes el básquet está muerta? ¿Qué TÚ la mataste? Aomine está fingiendo, ¿importante para él? No digas tonterías, nadie te quiere Kagami, todos son unos farsantes que acabarán abandonándote, o no... O tal vez los mates tú, ¿no?" _

Matarlos él... Matarlos él...

Kagami empezó a abrir los ojos, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando la voz de Aomine le interrumpió, diciéndole que se tenían que ir ya o que sino cerrarían -y eso era mentira porque aún era pronto-, Taiga le miró, intentando olvidar todo, y asintió, levantándose lentamente.

No... él no había matado a nadie, su madre murió por cáncer no por su culpa, pero aún le daba rabia que ella no le hubiera dicho nada en estos años, ¿y por qué Kagami no se dio cuenta antes?

Aomine le observaba de reojo mientras caminaban por las "cálidas" calles otoñales de Japón, en busca de alguna papelería para comprar los materiales y hacer aquel trabajo que Riko les había mandado. Taiga parecía de nuevo mal, tenía la mirada hacia abajo y los ojos y la mente a saber dónde, Aomine haría lo que fuera para que todas estas desgracias acabasen, sí, porque le quería, y no quería que sufriera más.

"_De alguna manera Kagami es solo mío y de nadie más, como alguien se le acerque esa persona se va a enterar". _Sí, porque Aomine solo quería a Kagami para él, y le darían muchos celos si alguien más coqueteara con él -que Daiki no cree que ocurra eso, porque Kagami es un idiota, pero por si acaso.

Llegaron por fin a la papelería, ahí dentro había poca gente y por suerte no se encontraron con alguien conocido, cosa que Kagami agradeció profundamente. Compraron cartulinas, rotuladores, acuarelas, pinceles... De todo un poco, hasta revistas de deporte.

-Con todo esto vale, ¿no? -preguntó Aomine mirando todas las cosas que tenía en sus manos-. Huh, que más da, con cualquier cosa nosotros haremos el trabajo más perfecto.

-¿Y eso por qué? -Kagami alzó una ceja observando a Aomine, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y serio, como siempre aparentaba estar.

-¿Por qué? Estoy yo, y yo siempre lo hago todo bien -habló con cierto orgullo en su tono de voz, Kagami echó un suspiro negando con la cabeza, si fuera otro momento ellos dos comenzarían a discutir por ese comentario, pero Kagami no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para hacerlo.

Después de comprar todo, Aomine llevó a Kagami a una cafetería cercana, donde había poca gente, y se sentaron fuera, en la terraza, aunque hacía fresquito no les importó mucho.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? -preguntó Taiga algo curioso, mirando a Aomine con el ceño fruncido.

-Calla y espera -mandó el peliazul con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

Y en los próximos diez minutos no hablaron ni una vez más, ¿a qué demonios estaban esperando? ¿Por qué Aomine no le decía nada a Kagami? El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, ¿realmente estaba haciendo bien en quitarle la vida social que tenía Aomine solo para que esté con él? No lo sabía, no tenía ninguna idea clara en su cabeza, solo veía negro, negro y más negro.

Estaba cansado, cansado tanto físico como psicologicamente, su cabeza no paraba de pensar siempre en lo mismo, de darle vueltas a todo, de culparse... "_Un maldito cerdo... Deberías dejar de comer así..." _Le dijo Momoi el día anterior... Sí, quizá tenía razón... Era un maldito cerdo, toda su vida comiendo como eso, ¿cómo es qué aún no estaba gordo, obeso?

-V-voy al baño un momento -dijo Kagami levantándose del asiento lentamente mientras iba al interior de la cafetería.

Aomine frunció el ceño y miró la hora en su móvil, y, al volver a levantar la vista vio a Momoi corriendo apurada hacia donde estaba Daiki.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! -se disculpó la chica inclinándose hacia Aomine-. Tenía que ayudar a mi madre en una cosa.

-No pasa nada, Satsuki.

-¿Y Kagami? -preguntó mientras se sentaba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-En el baño -contestó Aomine con el tono de voz que siempre solía usar.

Ese día la pelirrosa tenía su cabello recogido en una larga cola de caballo, iba con un abrigo rosa y una falda de color marrón. Aomine la había llamado para que pudieran hacer las paces ella y Kagami, y así Aomine también compensaba a Momoi estando un rato con ella, ¿la chica seguiría enamorada de Daiki, verdad? Seguramente, el amor no se iba así de un día para otro.

Mientras tanto, Kagami no fue al baño por alguna necesidad de su cuerpo, sino fue para vomitar todo el desayuno que comió esta mañana, se sentía asqueado, se sentía mal consigo mismo; no, no volvería a comer de esa manera, ahora se sentía como hinchado, como si su mente le estuviese pidiendo que echara toda esa comida por el váter, y así hizo, Momoi le había metido otra mierda más en la cabeza, ¿gordo? Él no se pondría gordo ahora, ¿comer? Lo vomitaría todo para demostrarle a la pelirrosa que en verdad no era ningún cerdo.

Y la verdad era que esa idea la estuvo teniendo desde ayer, la idea de vomitar, Satsuki con ese comentario le hizo sentir la persona más... más... No sabía explicarlo, pero no volvería a pegar otro mordisco a una hamburguesa, eso se acabó. Se alzó del váter, con ojos llorosos por haber echado toda la comida, y se enjuagó la boca y luego se lavó la cara, y con la camiseta que llevaba se secó. Salió a la cafetería de la terraza y ahí abrió los ojos, sorprendido de ver a Momoi, ¿era a ella a quién estaban esperando todo el rato?

-Ho-Hola -saludó Kagami sentándose en el sitio que ocupaba antes.

-Kagami-kun... -la chica bajó la vista, apretándose los puños-. Quiero... quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te dije ayer y el otro día... Ya sabes porque fue... No... No sé que hacer para...

-Es igual -interrumpió Kagami-. Te perdono, tranquila.

Kagami extendió el puño hacia Momoi para que le chocase con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, tanto Aomine como Momoi se sorprendieron ante eso pero no dijeron nada, la pelirrosa chocó también su puño con el de Taiga, feliz sabiendo que no estaba enfadado... O eso creía, tal vez estaba fingiendo. Ella pudo apreciar también que la mirada del pelirrojo no tenía esa luz que antes lo caracterizaba.

-Hacía tiempo que no quedábamos así -comentó Momoi. Ella sabía, según le dijo Aomine, que no debía tocar el tema de la madre de Kagami, porque sino el pelirrojo comenzaría a decaerse otra vez...

**Bueno, lo dejo aquí porque si no no lo subo nunca, se que este capítulo es corto y aburrido y sé que podría haberlo alargado mucho más -de hecho lo quería hacer-, pero estoy ocupada y no dispongo de mucho tiempo y buff, me da rabia, lo siento mucho por todos, he tardado 20 miserables días en escribir esto, me siento horrible así que espero que podáis perdonarme. **

**A partir de ahora he pensado que haré capítulo cada semana, es decir, hoy estamos a lunes, pues el lunes que viene otro capítulo nuevo, espero que me entendáis, gracias.**


	16. Chapter 15-1

**Hola, escribo este corto, o no sé, como queráis llamarlo, porque necesito informaros de una cosa y pff, me sabe muy muy mal hacer esto. Bueno, el caso es que la semana que viene tengo 4 exámenes, y varios libros por leer para el instituto, aparte de trabajos y deberes y mierdas y es por eso que no puedo escribir un capítulo completo en toda la semana que viene. De veras que me sabe muy mal hacer esto :,( porque se que os está gustando este fic -y me alegro mucho- y no quiero que dejéis de leerlo por culpa de esto. Es que, como aquí ya estamos en el último trimestre pues tengo que sacar buenas notas y eso... No os enfadéis conmigo ¿vale? Os prometo que cuando acabe los exámenes esta semana subiré al menos dos o tres capítulos para compensarlo :)**  
**Espero que lo entendáis, muchas gracias :)**  
**-**-

**CAPITULO 15.1**

Después de haber estado hablando en la cafetería un buen rato, Kagami, Aomine y Momoi decidieron irse de ahí; no era muy tarde, bueno, algo sí, el reloj marcaría pronto la una del mediodía, pero eso a los chicos no les importaba y caminaron hasta llegar a un parque.  
Kagami de nuevo estaba triste, cabizbajo, pensando en sus cosas que no dejaban de atormentarle; sí, ya habían hecho las paces con Momoi pero eso no bastó para que Kagami se recuperase de las palabras que le dijo.

"¿Debería dejar de comer?" Pensó el pelirrojo mientras andaban por al lado de un gran pino. "¿Todo lo qué está sucediendo es mi culpa, mamá? Soy un idiota..." apretó los puños, "sí, es mi culpa... no valgo nada, tú has muerto y yo... y yo como tu hijo no he podido hacer nada, no he podido despedirme de ti, tan solo te he gritado, te he tratado como una mierda... Aún no asumo tu muerte, me es difícil... No sabes lo difícil que es llevar esto... Esta carga que te come por dentro, sentir que todo te da igual, que todo pierde la gracia..." Otra vez... Otra vez le entraron las ganas de llorar, ese nudo en la garganta que tanto molesta no poder soltar... "¿Por qué he decidido salir de casa? Quiero volver... Quiero tumbarme y dormir y no despertarme nunca más, no tener que preocuparme por nada... No tener que ver cada mañana lo gilipollas, y lo inútil que soy... ¿Mis compañeros de Seirin seguirán contando conmigo? Quien sabe... Total, ¿para qué? ¿Para qué vuelva a fracasar?"

Aomine observó a Kagami como muchas otras veces había hecho en su vida, veía que sus manos estaban cerradas y temblaban levemente, ¿en qué estaría pensando? Daiki no sabía que más podía hacer... De veras que esto era difícil, tanto para él, para Alex como para Kagami. Cada vez que sus ojos azules se clavaban en el rostro del pelirrojo, deseaba que este girara la cabeza, le mirase y le brindase una de esas maravillosas sonrisas que sus labios forman. Pero... ¿de quién se había enamorado Daiki? ¿Del chico fuerte, que siempre estaba entusiasmado por ganar, por jugar a basquet, o del chico roto, con depresión, qué siempre contaba con Aomine para que le consolase? A eso tenía una sincera respuesta: de los dos. Tanto el otro Kagami, como este le gustaban por igual. ¿Cuándo lograría confesarle su amor? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Kagami? No sabía por qué, pero en su pecho notaba una incomodidad ahora que estaba claro que quería a Kagami.

-Oi, idiota -puso una mano sobre el hombro del tigre, este giró la vista, sorprendiéndose-. ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?

-¿Ya~? Dai-chan, aún es muy... -Aomine miró a Momoi, con el ceño fruncido, y Momoi comprendió entonces que Kagami no estaba bien, no dijo nada más.

-Sí... Quiero volver -murmuró el pelirrojo, intentando que las lágrimas no saliesen de sus ojos.

Satsuki se despidió de los chicos en el parque, ella debía hacer unas cuantas cosas por la ciudad. Al menos ella y Kagami habían hecho las paces... Soltó aire con alivio, nunca más le diría esas cosas a Kagami ni a otra persona, los celos eran malos y Momoi pudo comprobarlo muy bien.  
Los dos chicos llegaron a casa, y Aomine dejó la bolsa con los materiales en la mesita del salón. Alex no había vuelto aún.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kagami? -preguntó Aomine yendo a por un vaso de agua, el pelirrojo, en cambio, Kagami, se sentó en el sofá poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza.

-No -susurró.

Aomine se acercó a él apoyando el vaso en la mesa y se sentó a su lado, mirándole.

-Mírame -le ordenó el peliazul, pero Kagami no hizo caso-. Mírame o sinó me voy ahora mismo.

Entonces, Taiga, sin pensárselo dos veces, giró su vista hacia Aomine, con los ojos grandes, asustados, como los de un niño pequeño. Aomine no pudo evitar sonrojarse al estar tan cerca de Kagami, y encima mirándole de esa manera... "Maldito idiota... Ahora tengo vergüenza de hacer cosas que antes hacía, demonios... ¿Cómo ha podido enamorarme así?"

-¿Por qué vuelves a estar de bajón? Satsuki y tu ya habéis hecho las paces, ella no lo hacía con mala intención.

Kagami agachó la vista, apretando nuevamente los puños pero esta vez en sus rodillas.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que me ha dicho... Y todo eso hace que piense en mi madre... -dijo él en voz baja, ¿debería contarle a Aomine que vomitó el desayuno en el baño de la cafetería? No... No, eso solo había sido una tontería que no había que darle mucha importancia-. Siempre creo que puedo lograr estar mejor pero llega uno de esos pensamientos y me lo arruina todo, cada vez es peor Aomine...

-Deja de pensar en eso, deja tu mente en blanco o piensa solo en las cosas que te gustan...

-Joder... -el pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el pelo-. Joder ¿es qué no lo entiendes? ¿No entiendes que no es tan fácil? Si hubiera sido así ya lo habría hecho, pero no puedo, no puedo, simplemente no puedo.

-Sí puedes, Kagami, todos confiamos en ti para que lo hagas.

-¡Si vas a estar diciendome tonterías mejor cállate! ¡No comprendes nada! -se levantó del sofá, esa había sido la primera vez que Kagami había chillado de esa forma a Aomine; el peliazul quedó sorprendido y volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó un portazo proviniendo de la habitación de Kagami.

Se levantó y fue hacia allí, abriendo la puerta y viendo que Kagami se había tapado con las mantas el cuerpo entero. Daiki suspiró, lo último que quería hacer era llevarle a um hospital, pero si su depresión seguía por ese camino debería hacerlo cuanto antes.

-Oi, Kagami, ¿por qué me has gritado de esa forma? No te he dicho nada para que lo hicieras -dijo con voz tranquila, intentando no alterarle.

-Vete -respondió Taiga con voz cortante y seca.

Aomine no se rindió, y se sentó a su lado destapandole la cara, el tigre tenía los ojos húmedos de llorar y Aomine acarició su cara suavemente mientras le quitaba un par de lágrimas.

-¿De veras quieres enfadarte conmigo, Kagami? -le preguntó mientras su mano recorría el pelo rojo de Taiga.

-¿Y por qué tu no lo estás? -Kagami se sentó sobre la cama, mirando a Aomine.

-¿El qué?

-Enfadado, por haberte gritado.

-¿De qué me sirve? -levantó una ceja.

-Antes no eras así... -comentó Kagami-. Antes me responderías de otra forma.

-Antes estabas bien, pero ahora no, ¿la diferencia? Antes comenzaríamos a discutir, pero ahora te sentirías peor y comenzarías a llorar, y creeme que no quiero eso.

Kagami bajó los ojos, triste, solo era débil, tenía que depender de alguien que le ayudase a estar bien... Era... era... Aomine entonces le abrazó, acercando el cuerpo de Kagami hacia él, recostandolo en su hombro.

-No quiero que te sientas mal por lo que te acabo de decir, idiota, juntos... juntos superaremos tu depresión, ¿vale, Kagami? -le dijo con tranquilidad. Kagami asintió levemente y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez de Aomine.


	17. Chapter 17

**Holaa :D aquí vuelvo para traeros otro nuevo capítulo (¡por fin!), y lo siento de veras por no haber publicado en estas dos semanas, tenía demasiados exámenes y trabajos... y aún quedan unos cuantos más... Así que después de este capítulo no sé cuando volveré a subir el siguiente, lo único que sé que las clases las acabo el 10 de junio, y después de ahí tendré tiempo de publicar muchos capítulos :D. Pues eso, nada, tampoco quiero que dejéis de leer este fic por algunas semanas que no pueda subir, confiad en mí, no dejaré la historia a medias :).**

**CAPÍTULO 16.**

Ya era por la tarde en casa de Kagami Taiga, el tigre que antes era imparable, invencible, y que ahora solo resultaba ser un pequeño cachorro que le teme a todo, que cualquier cosa hace que se derrumbe en su oscuro mundo estaba en su cuarto, junto a Aomine, haciendo el dichoso trabajo que Riko les mandó a saber por qué, bueno sí, para trabajar en equipo, pero Kagami y Aomine ya se llevaban bien. Sinceramente Kagami no estaba en una de sus mejores condiciones, nunca había estado tan mal en su vida y tampoco había llegado a plantearse lo que era estar en depresión, porque, simplemente, esa palabra era inexistente en su vocabulario, nunca había imaginado que algo podía afectarle tanto, algo como la muerte de su madre... Eso no era ninguna tontería, ni mucho menos, más bien era la peor cosa que podía haberle pasado en toda su existencia, y mucho más si antes de morir le había dicho cosas horribles y le había gritado, y ella le había hecho sentir el hijo más horrible del mundo.

Pero... ¿era raro, no? Todo esto había ocurrido tan de repente... Kagami recordaba cuando, de pequeño, tenía un perro, un precioso dálmata que adoptaron su madre y él en la perrera, y claro, como no, su padre se había negado desde el principio rotundamente y su madre discutió con él varias veces, por no decir cada día casi a cada hora. En ese entonces su padre se fue de casa unas semanas para ir a visitar a su madre, diciendo que hasta que ese perro no saliese de su casa no volvería. Kagami se puso triste, era de esperarse, pero su madre le brindó una cálida sonrisa diciéndole que no iba a pasar nada, que todo iría bien, y Kagami la creyó. En aquel momento, el joven pelirrojo apenas tendría cinco años, tal vez seis, y el perro no salió de casa, su madre no lo iba a echar.

Taiga le llamó Sora, porque sus ojos azules parecía que reflejaban un inmenso cielo azul, calmado y sin preocupaciones, y los ojos de aquel dálmata eran brillantes, expresivos, grandes y amistosos. El pequeño tigre estaba muy feliz con Sora, cada mañana volvía del colegio junto a Himuro para irse a jugar con el perro a la cancha de baloncesto, donde Alex les esperaba a los tres; sí, ella también conoció a ese precioso dálmata.

Sora era una maravilla, listo, obediente, no causaba problemas y no mordía, eso era lo que más le gustaba a Alex de ese perro, tanto ella como Himuro cogieron mucho cariño a Sora, era divertido y demasiado juguetón. Cabe decir que Kagami también estaba muy feliz de tenerlo, estaba muy agradecido con su madre por haber ido a adoptarlo y poder disfrutar de un compañero como ese dálmata era lo mejor del mundo.

El padre de Kagami seguía sin volver, ni siquiera llamó para ver como estaba su hijo y ya habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces. A la tercera semana, un sábado por la mañana, Himuro y Kagami cogieron a Sora para irse al parque a jugar, los dos chicos querían enseñarle algunos trucos como saltar, subir por el tobogán y otras cosas más que ya se les ocurriría. Taiga era quien llevaba al joven perro con la correa, iban a cruzar la carretera y, los dos niños, no vieron el coche que venía a toda velocidad por el lado izquierdo, pero cuando lo hicieron era demasiado tarde como para volver o como para ir al otro lado, el conductor también los vio demasiado tarde; lo único que pudieron hacer aquellos dos chicos asustados era mirar al coche que estaba a unos metros de atropellarlos, pero de repente, Sora se puso sobre dos patas empujando a Kagami y a Himuro hacia un lado; Taiga no pudo evitar soltar la correa sin querer y en apenas unos segundos el coche pasó en frente de sus ojos, llevándose a Sora por delante.

Los dos chicos habían caído de culo al suelo por el empujón y escucharon el frenazo chirriante que pegó el coche. Giraron la vista y Kagami se levantó enseguida, gritando el nombre de su perro con lágrimas en los ojos, pero era demasiado tarde para Sora; el pelirrojo quedó boquiabierto al ver toda la sangre que había por la carretera y, en frente del coche que había parado se encontraba el dálmata muerto, más rojo que blanco. El conductor salió del coche sorprendido y confuso, había pasado todo tan de repente... En tan solo unos segundos la vida de alguien podía desaparecer tan fácilmente...

Himuro llegó junto a Kagami, los dos chicos estaban sin habla, habían quedado de piedra y no se podían mover por lo que acababan de ver... Sora les había salvado la vida... Sora supo que el coche les mataría a ellos y por eso él... él les empujó, para salvarlos. Taiga se tapó la boca, comenzando a llorar y Himuro hizo lo mismo, poco después la madre de Kagami llegó y les llevó a casa para tranquilizarles. Nadie pudo hacer nada por Sora, el perro había muerto, fue un fiel compañero que arriesgó su vida por dos chiquillos que no conocían nada aún.

A Alex también le sorprendió la noticia, claro, se puso triste, pero no lloró.

En ese tiempo Taiga aún no "sabía" lo que era la muerte aunque la había visto con sus propios ojos; en ese tiempo su madre le había dicho que Sora estaba en un lugar mejor, con otros perros jugando y divirtiéndose y que Kagami siempre podría verlo en sus sueños. Eso hizo que el chico se sintiera mejor, y, al cabo de un mes el recuerdo de la muerte de Sora había desaparecido. Ahora, sin embargo, había crecido, y palabras como "está en un lugar mejor" ya no funcionaban para animarle, porque ya no era un niño, sino un adolescente que sabía lo que era la vida, y sabía que "ese lugar mejor" no existía, y nunca más podría ver ni hablar a esa persona muerta.

¿Pero por qué se acordó ahora de Sora? Tal vez quería hacer una comparación de ahora a cuando era niño. De niño no le había afectado casi nada la muerte de algo, pero ahora... Ahora era como un infierno, la depresión era una cosa difícil de llevar, muy difícil. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarle a él? Al menos si no le hubiese afectado de esta manera...

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, su madre tampoco le había tratado tan mal, siempre había sido la más buena con él; sí, y es verdad que tuvo algunas cosas malas, ¿pero por qué solo se acordaba de las malas? Si su madre siempre le había dado todo, no como su padre... Ese padre que siempre le miraba mal, que se negaba a todo lo que Taiga hacía, que nunca le dio ni un simple abrazo, ni un simple beso o caricia.

-Kagami, ¿en qué piensas? -la voz de Aomine hizo que Kagami volviera a la realidad; miró al peliazul, como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta-. ¿En qué pensabas?

-Ah... En nada -intentó sonreír mientras cogía unas tijeras y una revista de deportes-. De momento vamos bien con el trabajo, ¿no?

En aquel día Kagami tampoco había comido casi nada, y lo que comió, bueno... se fue por el retrete, iba a demostrarle a Momoi que no comía como un cerdo, que podía controlarse, total, el hambre se le había pasado con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza.

-Sí -respondió Aomine. Los dos chicos estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación, con un montón de revistas a sus lados, pegamento y demás materiales que utilizarían para hacer la cartulina. De momento, habían puesto el título -lo hizo Aomine porque a Kagami se le daba un poco mal hacer letras- y dos imágenes pegadas con pegamento para después explicarlas un poco-. ¿Me pasas las tijeras?

-Toma -Kagami alargó su mano para darle el pegamento a Aomine, el cual el moreno tomó encantando.

Aomine observó a Kagami unos momentos, sus gestos, sus acciones, el tono de su voz... Y aunque quisiese aparentar estar bien Aomine sabía que él, en el fondo, no lo estaba; esta semana junto a Kagami hizo que Daiki se diera cuenta de muchas cosas, podía adivinar cuando Taiga se encontraba feliz o triste o decaído, y agradecía poder hacerlo porque así podía ayudarle siempre, y ahora realmente lo necesitaba mucho; pero lo que Daiki no sabía es que Kagami, en el día de hoy, había comenzado a vomitar, ¿se daría cuenta de eso pronto? Quien sabía...

Miró como el joven pelirrojo empezaba a escribir un texto bajo una de las fotos de la cartulina, pudo ver, aunque de su perfil, que la vista de Kagami estaba perdida, que no estaba ahí, y Aomine quería saber lo que pasaba porque aquella tarde Kagami parecía más absorto en sus pensamientos que de costumbre.

-Oi, idiota, ¿estás bien? -la voz grave de Aomine no sorprendió a Kagami, el chico le miró-. Toda la tarde pareces ausente, ¿en qué piensas?

-Estoy bien -contestó Taiga con voz neutra, girando de nuevo su vista hacia la cartulina de color azul, y después de unos minutos Kagami prosiguió hablando-. Es solo que... Estaba pensando en cuando era niño, en un perro que tuve que mi madre me regaló... Y en mi madre, bueno... -frunció el ceño en tristeza, suspirando y llevándose una mano hacia el pelo para echar su flequillo para atrás y entonces sintió una mano conocida apoyándose sobre su hombro.

-No está bien pensar en eso -habló Aomine con delicadeza-. Lo sabes, sabes que cada vez que piensas en eso te hace más daño, entonces, ¿por qué lo sigues haciendo? ¿No crees que es mejor pensar en otras cosas?

-No lo entiendes... -susurró el pelirrojo-. Es difícil, Aomine, es difícil pensar en otras cosas, es difícil poder llevar una vida normal -apretó el puño-. Tsk, no quiero esto más, de verdad que no...

-Te dije que íbamos a superarlo los dos juntos -Aomine clavó su mirada en los ojos de Kagami-. ¿no? Y te dije que tu tenías que poner un poco de tu esfuerzo para lograrlo, porque yo solo no voy a poder hacer que te mejores.

-Aomine, lo sé, ¿crees qué no lo he intentado? -Kagami también tenía sus ojos puestos en Aomine, el brillo que antes los caracterizaba se perdió por completo, y Kagami, ya no era la misma persona que hace una semana.

Daiki no contestó, sin embargo, quedó observando a Taiga con el brazo alargado apoyándose aún en su hombro. La atracción entre ambos era mútua, y Kagami, aquel día, la verdad es que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo mucho que quería a Aomine; ¿por qué Kagami tenía ahora que ser tan sensible a todo? Antes... Antes... ¿cómo era antes? ¿Antes habría dejado que Aomine le tratase de esta forma? ¿Qué le cuidase todos los días? Todo había cambiado tan de repente, su carácter ya no es lo que era y su forma de actuar tampoco, ya no era el tigre ambicioso que quería superar todos sus obstáculos costase lo que costase, ya no era el chico que empezaba a gritar si le enfadaban, no... ya no era ese tipo de persona, ¿volvería a serlo alguna vez?

Daiki Aomine era la única persona que podía ser capaz de hacer que sus males desapareciesen aunque solo fuesen unos momentos, y lo volvería a repetir -aunque en su mente- todas la veces que hiciera falta; Aomine, en esta última semana había demostrado lo mucho que le importan las personas aunque anteriormente fuesen rivales, que ser arrogante y despreocupado era una máscara que Aomine tenía para los demás, y no mostraba su verdadera personalidad ante aquellos que les daba simplemente igual. Pero con Kagami era todo distinto, con Kagami él se comportaba de una manera dulce, cuidadosa, sin hacer daño con sus palabras al pelirrojo, hablándole con sutileza.

Ahora en serio... ¿Podría Kagami recuperarse de su depresión pronto? Diría que estaba empeorando, pues después de todo lo que le dijo Momoi, Kagami no podía quitárselo de la mente y tenía miedo, sí, mucho miedo de que algún día sus pensamientos fueran tan lejos que hasta pudiese llegar a... eso, a cometer un acto que no sería agradable para la vista de los demás, pero tampoco quería ir al médico, ¿para qué? Si después no serviría de nada, o al menos eso era lo que Kagami pensaba.

El caso es que Aomine seguía con la mirada fija en los ojos de Kagami, y el pelirrojo sumergido en los orbes azules del moreno. Era una situación extraña, todo estaba en silencio y parecía que el mundo solo se centrase en ellos, pues, el ambiente de la habitación cambió, volviéndose más íntimo, más pequeño, y el joven pelirrojo en ese instante no pudo hacer otra cosa más que empezar a acercar su cabeza lentamente hacia Aomine, el cual bajó su vista hacia los labios de su contrario, serio, como siempre solía estar, y no se movió ni hizo ningún movimiento, solamente esperó a que Kagami se acercase. En ese momento los dos muchachos tenían las mentes en blanco; Aomine ya había bajado su mano del hombro de Kagami, y lentamente, Kagami acercó su mano hacia la del peliazul entrelazando los dedos con los del moreno, sentados en el suelo.

Con la boca entreabierta Kagami estaba apenas a unos centímetros de besar a Aomine, el moreno también estaba esperando el momento, apenas todo aquello estaba ocurriendo en unos segundos pero esos segundos eran importantes tanto para Kagami como para Aomine. El moreno apretó la mano de Taiga y se escuchaba su suave respiración, entonces, la puerta de la habitación sonó con un "Toc, toc" y una voz femenina les avisaba de que la cena ya estaba lista.

-Venid ya a cenar o se os enfriará la comida -dijo Alex al otro lado de la puerta. Aomine rápidamente quitó su mano de la de Kagami, y los dos se apartaron en seguida uno del otro, nerviosos, sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado.

-Será mejor que vayamos -dijo Aomine levantándose del suelo, olvidando lo que acababa de pasar hace unos segundos-. Luego acabaremos esto.

-Sí -el pelirrojo también se alzó del suelo, y los dos chicos salieron de la habitación.

Alex había preparado comida variada, y había puesto la mesa encima de la pequeña mesa del salón, delante del sofá. Kagami al ver tanta comida junta le entraron unas terribles náuseas, que se aguantó para no tener que vomitar justo delante de Aomine.

El moreno, en cambio, estaba bastante feliz, como era normal en él le gustaba comer mucho, como a Kagami le gustaba también hace unas semanas. El moreno se sentó y dejó sitio para que el pelirrojo se sentase junto a él. Alex sonreía mientras llevaba una jarra con agua fresca dentro.

-¿Qué tal va el trabajo, chicos? -preguntó poniendo agua en los vasos de todos-. Mañana tenéis clase, acordaos, y tú, Taiga, si no te encuentras con fuerzas para ir no vayas, ya fui a hablar con el director.

-Sí que iré -Kagami sonó decidido, aunque su voz tenía un tono apagado. Iba a cambiar, iba a intentarlo y si tenía que fingir también lo haría-. Y luego... Luego iré al trabajo, hace tiempo que no veo a Rinnosuke.

Alex se quedó confusa, y sonrió para sí, Taiga por fin estaba mejorando, o al menos eso creía ella y se puso muy feliz al saber que Kagami no se había dejado del todo. Le tenía que ayudar, aunque su presencia no era tan importante como la de Aomine en esa casa y Alexandra se podía hacer una ligera idea de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.

La abuela de Kagami había llamado aquella mañana para comunicarle a Alex que ya habían hecho el funeral a la madre de Kagami, y que como podía ser que su propio hijo no hubiera venido a ver a su madre muerta, así estuvo por más de media hora echándole las culpas injustamente a Taiga, y Alex, no se lo iba a contar al pelirrojo, porque si cualquier tontería le hacía sentir mal, si escuchase lo que su abuela había dicho de él estaría muchísimo peor y por eso, Alex no diría nada al respecto.

Aomine hizo una ligera sonrisa, al parecer Kagami no estaba tan mal como Aomine pensaba.

-Bien, así me gusta Taiga -sonrió la chica con gafas mientras se ponía un poco de ensalada que había preparado en su plato-. Comed lo que queráis, hoy he preparado bastante.

-De eso no te preocupes, que para mañana no quedará nada -Aomine empezó a coger trozos de carne de un plato negro con los palillos.

Pero Kagami... Kagami no encontraba el apetito para empezar a comer, ni el apetito ni las ganas, simplemente ver tanta comida encima de la mesa no le agradaba nada. Pero si no comía seguramente le dirían algo y Kagami no estaba como para que le echasen una charla.

Taiga recordó que el miércoles tenían el partido contra Kise y tal como iba él haría que por su culpa el equipo Seirin perdiese; no, él no quería eso, sus compañeros no tenían nada que ver con lo que le estaba pasando y, por tanto, no debía involucrarlos a ellos también, por lo que decidió esforzarse al máximo en sus próximos entrenamientos antes del partido, aunque le costase un tremendo esfuerzo, no dejaría a su equipo tirado ese día, no para sentirse más culpable aún. Puede que después... Puede que después del partido si que se iría del equipo, o al menos por un tiempo hasta que estuviera mejor, porque ahora mismo, tal y como iban las cosas, las ganas de jugar a baloncesto eran nulas, no sentía satisfacción, ni emoción, ni rabia, nada, simplemente nada.

Lo único que quería Kagami era dormir, dormir todo el día sin levantarse de la cama, ¿trabajo? ¿Estudios? ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Amigos? ¿Para qué? Si estar tumbado en la cama era mejor, no tener que encontrarse con nadie, no tener que hablar con nadie, y si lo hacía, tenía que fingir que todo iba bien, que nada malo pasaba en su vida, ellos no lo entenderían, sería como siempre, las mismas palabras de siempre: "Venga, Kagami, anímate" o "Ya verás que pronto te recuperarás" o "Lo siento por todo, Kagami, espero que te mejores". Él no necesitaba palabras de consuelo, total, ¿de qué le servía que unas personas le dijesen eso? Su madre no iba a volver, ni su ánimo tampoco, y para escuchar esas cosas prefería quedarse en casa.

Cogió con los palillos, al igual que Aomine, unos trozos de carne. Parecía que el moreno tenía mucha hambre, por no decir bastante, pues cogía comida de un plato y de otro sin siquiera respirar. Eso haría Kagami también si estuviese bien, harían incluso un concurso de ver quien de los dos lograba comer más y más rápido; sí, le gustaría hacerlo y mucho... Entonces se acordó de lo que había pasado hace un momento en la habitación, cuando casi se besan... Besarse... ¿Cómo serían los labios de Aomine? ¿Sería agresivo, dulce, delicado? ¿Y por qué demonios estaba pensando en eso? Bueno sí, porque le quería, y sentía dolor en el pecho al imaginar que Aomine se fuera algún día, también le dolía por no poder decírselo, por miedo, por rechazo, porque tal vez, si fuera el Kagami de antes no le habría importado confesarle sus sentimientos, pero ahora... Era distinto.

-El miércoles iremos a verte contra Kaijo, ¿no, Kagami? -preguntó Aomine cogiendo un vaso de agua.

-¿Jugarás, Taiga?

-Sí -respondió él dejando los palillos a un lado del plato, tan solo había comido dos pequeños trozos de carne-. No quiero que Seirin pierda por mi culpa, quiero ser de ayuda para ellos, como siempre lo he sido...

-Bueno, menos esa primera vez que jugaste contra mí... ¿Te acuerdas que estabas lesionado y nuestra diferencia era de más de cincuenta puntos? En ese entonces eráis débiles, fue divertido jugar contra ti -dijo con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante.

El tigre frunció el ceño, algo decepcionado al recordar eso... Seirin perdió por su culpa aquella vez, porque por ser un idiota y no haber dicho nada sobre que le dolía el pie, el cuarto de partido más importante él no pudo estar ahí para jugar, por culpa de su ambición, de querer llegar a ser más cuando en realidad tenía un límite, de estar queriendo parar a Aomine todo el tiempo, ¿al final que pasó? Que perdieron, y con mucha diferencia además...

¿Pero por qué estaba recordando todo esto ahora? Era un buen momento, ¿no? Un buen momento de recordar todas sus decepcionantes derrotas.

Decepcionante...

Como él era, un fracaso, una decepción para todos, es por eso que no lograron ganar aquella vez.

-Siento haberlo hecho tan mal... -Kagami se levantó del sofá y se fue caminando hacia el cuarto a paso lento. De nuevo... De nuevo se sentía mal consigo mismo, si Aomine tan solo no le hubiera recordado eso...

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Alex se sentía confundida-. ¿De veras eso le ha herido tanto? -suspiró-. Parece que Taiga se esté recuperando, pero yo creo que va de mal en peor... No sé que podemos hacer más, Aomine, es tan difícil... Al menos te tiene a ti, porque si solamente estuviese yo las cosas no irían tan "bien".

-Lo siento, no debí haberle recordado eso -Daiki también suspiró poniendo dos dedos sobre su frente-. A mí también me está costando hacer que Kagami esté medianamente bien; hoy nos encontramos con Momoi cuando fuimos a comprar y al menos Kagami y ella pudieron hacer las paces por lo que pasó el otro día, ya sabes, lo que te conté, pero igualmente ese idiota sigue igual.

-Ya veo... Oye, Aomine, tengo que decirte algo -Alex miró a Daiki, con mirada seria y decidida-. Es sobre la abuela de Taiga.

-¿Qué pasa? -el moreno miró curioso a Alexandra.

-Ella me llamó, diciéndome que ya se había hecho el funeral -la chica rubia hablaba en voz algo baja, para que Kagami no pudiese escucharlo desde la habitación-. Ella quería hablar con Taiga, pero le dije que no estaba en casa y empezó a echarme una charla sobre lo mal hijo que había sido, lo poco sensible que era aún con su madre muerta, que solo le interesaba la mierda del básquet y que su madre hizo mal en engendrarlo.

-¿Eso dijo? -Aomine alzó una ceja, sin poder creerse que la abuela de Kagami pensaba aquellas cosas de él.

-Sí, y muchas otras cosas peores, no sé que pasa en la familia de Taiga que a nadie de ahí le gusta el básquet, y cuando Taiga comenzó a jugarlo todos empezaron a "odiarle"; el caso, yo discutí con ella bastante rato, porque no me parece normal que una abuela, sabiendo que su nieto está mal, le culpe por todo, porque para mí Taiga es un familiar más y aunque hubiese sido su culpa, yo siempre le defendería por muy mal que lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Y Kagami sabe esto? -el peliazul comenzó a poner platos uno encima del otro para recoger la mesa, se estaba haciendo algo tarde y aún tenía que llamar a su madre.

-No, no quiero que lo sepa, ya has visto como se ha puesto por lo que le has dicho tú, si llega a saber lo que su abuela piensa de él se pondrá peor... -Alexandra se levantó, cogiendo los tres platos amontonados que Aomine recogió-. Ves a hablar con él, por favor, yo recojo esto; Aomine, intenta hacer algo, lo que sea, por tal de que Taiga sea igual que antes.

-Alex, no dudes que lo intentaré, pero a este paso los dos sabemos que Kagami va a necesitar de ayuda médica -dijo un serio Aomine con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí... Tienes razón.

Y después de eso Aomine fue la cuarto de Kagami. Abrió lentamente la puerta y pudo ver que Kagami se encontraba sentado con la espalda apoyada en el colchón de la cama, justo en frente de su trabajo de básquet, con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo; Aomine suspiró y entró decidido por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí mientras se apoyaba en ella con suavidad.

-Oi, idiota, ¿de veras te vas a poner así por esa tontería que he dicho? -habló Aomine, serio, con el ceño fruncido.

-Déjame Aomine -respondió Kagami con voz apagada-. Quiero estar solo.

-Oh, ¿de veras? ¿Es que ya no te agrada mi compañía?

Taiga le miró, ¿cómo podía Aomine pensar eso? Estar con él era lo que más le gustaba, pero ahora, simplemente, quería estar solor para poder pensar en sus cosas, para poder sacarse todos los errores que tuvo en el pasado. No iba a llorar nunca más delante de Aomine, iba a hacerse el fuerte, e iba a demostrarle que realmente "podía" conseguirlo.

-No es eso...

-¿Entonces quieres qué me vaya? -Daiki alzó una ceja, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a abrirlo.

-¿Qué? -el pelirrojo se asustó, notando como su pecho se encogía al pensar que se iba a quedar sin la compañía de Aomine. Se levantó de un salto del suelo-. ¡No, espera!

El tigre dio un brinco por encima de la cartulina, corriendo hacia Aomine el cual estaba abriendo la puerta; Kagami llegó hasta él y le cogió de la muñeca girándolo hacia sí de una forma bastante brusca. Los dos se miraron, Aomine no hizo ningún movimiento ni se quejó, simplemente seguía con el ceño fruncido, y, Kagami, estaba con la boca entreabierta, temeroso de que por poco aquel moreno se hubiera ido.

Sus caras realmente estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, y, el pelirrojo, con un pensamiento alocado recorriendo su mente, acercó su cara hasta posicionar sus labios en los de Aomine, besándole de una forma muy suave, tan solo rozando sus comisuras. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido para que Kagami hiciese eso? Se lanzó, sin pensar en las consecuencias de después, pues Taiga había deseado tanto besar a Aomine que no pudo guardarse más las ganas, y acabó por darle aquel beso.

Había que reconocer que el pelirrojo comenzó a temblar como un flan, pero no soltó su mano de la muñeca de Aomine, su corazón latía a mil por hora y notaba como un cierto sudor recorría su frente.

Pero Aomine... Aomine se quedó atónito ante lo que Kagami había hecho, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras sentía el roce de los labios de aquel pelirrojo, un roce tan dulce y suave como una pluma, como el más blanco algodón; también pudo sentir su esencia, y el "miedo" que estaba pasando al hacer eso. Aomine no correspondió el beso, en cambio su cara cogió un color rojizo, ¿esto lo había deseado él también no? ¿Entonces por qué no era capaz de corresponder al beso él también? ¿Esto significaba que Kagami le quería? Tantas dudas empezaron a recorrer su mente en tan pocas milésimas de segundo que Aomine se apartó de Kagami, soltándose de su muñeca de una manera vergonzosa mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Ese beso tan solo había durado unos segundos, unos segundos que cambiaría la vida de los dos por completo. Kagami miró a Daiki, paralizado y quieto como una piedra, rojo al igual que su pelo sin poder decir nada, Aomine, en cambio, agachó la cabeza.

-Creo... Creo que debería irme -había dicho él, saliendo por la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con Alex en el salón.

-¿A dónde vas Aomine? -preguntó la rubia extrañada al ver que Aomine salía de casa a estas horas de la noche. El moreno no contestó, y se escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se abría y se cerraba.

Eso había bastado para que Kagami cayese roto de rodillas al suelo, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir abundantes por su cara. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando, joder? ¿Qué le había dado para qué hiciera eso? Lo sabía... Él lo sabía... Sabía que Aomine jamás le correspondería de la forma en la que él quería.

"_Joder, joder, joder..." _Kagami empezó a respirar de forma rápida, exagerada, había perdido a la única persona que podía ayudarle. Se puso las manos sobre la cara y empezó a sollozar, moviendo los hombros con brusquedad, si estaba mal de antes, ahora que Aomine se había ido estaría peor...

Alex entró por la puerta y vio a Kagami llorar, la chica no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido, hace nada estaban bien y ahora se encontraba a Kagami llorando y a Aomine que se había ido. Alex corrió hacia él, agachándose delante suya para después abrazarlo, Kagami respondió de una forma casi inmediata, cogiéndose de Alex como si de su vida dependiese de ello.

Alex le intentó tranquilizar, acariciándole el pelo, la cabeza y la espalda, le recordaba a Kagami cuando era pequeño, cuando, en un partido de básquet se caía o algo y se hacía heridas, Alex siempre iba a consolarlo y a curarlo, porque el endemoniado lloraba como si le estuviesen matando.

-Taiga, taiga, tranquilo -le consolaba ella-. Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

-A... Alex, soy... soy un idiota -balbuceaba él apretando los dientes, en ese instante realmente deseaba morirse, su vida tan solo era una mierda, solo ocurrían desgracias, nada más.

Aomine caminaba por las frías calles de Tokyo con las manos en los bolsillos. "_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no vuelvo? No, la pregunta es, ¿por qué me he ido? ¿No era esto lo qué quería? Si Kagami me ha besado significa que me quiere... ¿Y entonces por qué he actuado de esa forma?"_ Aomine no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo actuó de forma automática en ese instante, tal vez porque no estaba del todo preparado ante eso, ante asumir un beso que Kagami le dio. "_Joder... No puedo detenerme, mi cuerpo no me deja volver para atrás"._

Aomine sabía que había actuado mal, sabía que las consecuencias de todo eso las pagaría Kagami, porque él se pondría muy mal, seguramente ahora estuviese mal, y tenía miedo de que le pasase algo malo; pero ese beso... ese beso fue demasiado inesperado y su cabeza no pudo analizar muy bien la situación en la que se encontraba, tal vez porque su cuerpo aún no estaba preparado para ser tocado o besado por un hombre, porque sí, debía reconocer que ese beso se le hizo raro, probar los labios de un hombre era muy distinto a probar los de una mujer, pero también debía reconocer que le había gustado, y fue un completo inútil por haber desaprovechado la situación, por no haberle correspondido, por haberse ido como un gato asustado de esa casa.

¿Qué haría ahora? No podía simplemente aparecer delante de él como si no hubiese pasado nada, porque ahora no podría mirarle de la misma manera en que lo hacía antes, ahora sabía que Kagami le quería... ¿no? No sería lo mismo estar delante de él...

Suspiró, esta situación le estaba volviendo loco, y entonces, decidió llamar a Kise, debía contárselo a alguien.

**Bien, ya acabé el capítulo ^^ Siento haber tardado pero tengo aún muchos exámenes y deberes, intentaré subir el siguiente el domingo que viene. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer 3.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola :) Siento no haber subido en dos... (?) Si, ¿no? Dos semanas llevo sin subir capítulo, ¿verdad? Bueno, es igual, siento no haber subido capítulo pero es que ahora estoy de exámenes finales y tengo que hacerlo bien porque sino me juego el curso(?) Nah, mis notas van bien. Nada, eso, espero que os guste :D.**

**CAPÍTULO 17.**

¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Por qué se estaba yendo de casa de Kagami a paso tan rápido? ¿Por qué su cuerpo simplemente no se detenía y no daba la vuelta? Aomine fue un idiota en aquel momento, porque no supo como reaccionar ante aquel beso, ante un simple beso que había estado deseando desde que se enamoró de Kagami, desde que se dio cuenta de cuanto quería a ese estúpido pelirrojo lleno de problemas.

Si lo había querido tanto no entendía el por qué de aquella reacción que tuvo, tal vez su cuerpo no estaba preparado ante aquello, porque antes, a Aomine, imaginar que se besaba con un hombre le daba asco, sí, asco, y ahora también, pero con Kagami no, porque Kagami... Porque Kagami era Kagami y punto; el peliazul no sabía como explicarlo, pero Taiga era, es y será el único hombre del que esté enamorado y el único al que besará, ya que el simple hecho de estar de novio con otro de sus compañeros... como que no le hacía especial ilusión imaginarlo, y no es que Aomine estuviese en contra de la homosexualidad, ni mucho menos, pero no, no, solo era Kagami, y ellos dos, bueno, tampoco eran novios, y menos ahora que Aomine la estaba cagando de una manera impresionante.

Daiki cogió su teléfono móvil y tecleó un número para después ponérselo en la oreja, escuchando esos pitidos de que estaba comunicando que tanto molestaban a Aomine. Mientras esperaba a que contestasen a su llamada, Aomine pensó otra vez en el como se enamoró de Kagami, sí... Esa sonrisa que jamás olvidaría aquel día en el acuario, esos gestos de Taiga que tanto le gustaban y le hacían sentir raro, la confianza que Kagami tenía con él... Solo había pasado una semana desde entonces y parecía que hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo; en una semana habían pasado tantas cosas que Aomine perdió la lista de las cosas, primero la muerte de la madre de Kagami, lo cual había hecho que el pelirrojo entrase en un estado de depresión donde solo Aomine podía ayudarle, y sí, se sentía muy orgulloso por eso, por ser lo único que Kagami quería: estar con él, con Aomine Daiki.

Después estaba el hecho de que Momoi y el pelirrojo habían discutido, o más bien la pelirrosa era la que se había puesto celosa porque Aomine pasaba más tiempo con Kagami que con ella, y también la confesión de amor que le dedicó en los vestuarios del Seirin; Aomine no se podía imaginar salir con Momoi ni por asomo, era su mejor amiga y habían miles de chicos mejores que él en el mundo donde elegir, además, aunque Satsuki tuviese unos buenos pechos -cosa que a Aomine le gustaba- no podía verla como su novia, le era imposible. Tenía que reconocer que era guapa y siempre se preocupaba por él, hasta el punto de ser pesada, pero ahora, Daiki no se imaginaba con nadie más que no fuera Kagami.

Sí, y tenía mérito si conseguía que ese pelirrojo correspondiera sus sentimientos, porque Kagami ha sido su primer amor, y el primer amor no es tan fácil de olvidar.

-¿Diga? -al cuarto pitido una voz medio dormida sonó tras el teléfono.

-Kise, soy Aomine -respondió este, con seriedad-. Es urgente, necesito verte.

-Aominecchi, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es algo de Kagamicchi? -preguntó con voz curiosa-. Ma~, ven a mi casa si quieres, aquí hablaremos más tranquilamente que en la calle.

Y Aomine, sin responder, se dirigió a casa de su amigo rubio. Kise, Kise Ryouta era un chico que siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitabas, y aunque a veces podía parecer algo tonto y bromista se podía confiar en él perfectamente, porque Kise realmente era alguien serio que trataba cualquier tema con delicadeza y sutileza; por eso, Aomine no tuvo otro remedio que decírselo a él, porque Aomine no podía aguantar más las ganas de decirle a alguien lo mucho que estaba enamorado de Kagami, y aunque al principio estuviera nervioso de habérserlo dicho al pelirubio, ahora le daba como que igual, total ya lo sabía y no se lo había tomado nada mal, ni se burló ni nada por el estilo, y eso hizo que Aomine estuviera más seguro y tranquilo.

Kise era bueno con todos sus compañeros, desde siempre, y Aomine sabía que -aún a regañadientes- podía contar con él para lo que fuera. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo bien al haberse enamorado de Kagami? ¿O solamente era una farsa que había creado su mente, una equivocación porque estaba pasando los días con Kagami y eso hacía que su corazón se engañase provocándole un sentimiento nuevo? No... No lo creía, era amor, amor verdadero, ese amor en el que ves a la persona, en el que piensas en ella y solamente te dan ganas de protegerla, de pasar los días a su lado, de abrazarla y de decirle lo espectacular que es, esos eran los pensamientos de Aomine, aunque claro, el no sería tan cursi como otras parejas, porque ese no era el estilo de Aomine, y si Kagami quería algo así que se buscase a otro o otra para que se lo dijesen, pero igualmente, él y Kagami aún no eran novios.

Aomine tenía un lío metido en su cabeza, todo era muy extraño y no sabía bien en lo que pensar, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kagami le besó?

Cerró los ojos cogiendo aire; había llegado a casa de Kise y tocó al timbre, esperando fuera, donde la luna comenzaba a taparse por algunas nubes que se movían en el oscuro cielo de aquella noche que no tenía estrellas. Alguien, a los pocos segundos, abrió la puerta con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Aominecchi -dijo el pelirrubio dejando paso libre para Aomine, el cual entró sin decir nada, su rostro era una mezcla de desesperación y enfado-. ¿A qué viene esa cara?

-Kise, la he liado -los dos jóvenes entraron al salón de casa de Kise, donde un sofá blanco y cómodo adornaba la habitación-. No sé que hacer, esto es extraño, es raro, no sé... no sé...

-A ver, Aominecchi, cálmate y explícame lo que ha pasado -el rubio observaba con calma a Daiki, los dos se habían sentado sobre el sofá.

-Kagami me ha besado, y yo me he ido corriendo de su casa -respondió rápido, sin mirar a Kise, solamente miraba sus manos, las cuales se frotaba nervioso.

-¿Qué...? -Kise frunció el ceño-. Pero... ¿Tu eres idiota? ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

Aomine alzó su cabeza para mirar los ojos del pelirubio. No, no sabía lo que podía significar -porque Aomine es idiota a más no poder- y tampoco sabía como solucionar todo esto.

-¿Qué?

-De veras, Aominecchi... -Kise soltó aire-. Eso significa que Kagamicchi te quiere.

-Te equivocas, él...

-No me equivoco -interrumpió de nuevo-. Piensa, ¿Por qué crees qué te ha besado entonces? ¿Por qué tú eres el único qué puede lograr sacarle de sus problemas, según él? ¿Por qué no quiere separarse de ti? Tal vez, sí, es porque has estado con él desde un principio, pero también piensa que puede ser otra cosa; Aominecchi, las probabilidades de que Kagamicchi esté enamorado de ti son sumamente altas, y más ahora, que te ha besado, pero cuéntame los detalles de todo, por favor.

Aomine agachó de nuevo la mirada pensando en lo que Kise le acababa de decir. Kagami enamorado de él... Tenía que ser verdad, porque Kagami nunca ha actuado de esa manera con él, Kagami era un tipo que siempre gritaba y se enfadaba por cualquier tontería, bueno, pero ahora estaba así porque estaba en depresión, eso ya lo tenía claro desde hace tiempo, aunque recordaba todos esos gestos, todas esas palabras que había le dicho el pelirrojo y únicamente podía pensar que había sido un tonto en haberse enamorado de alguien como Taiga, por simples tonterías que miles de chicas le habían dicho y que no había hecho ni caso, ni a Momoi, su amiga de la infancia. ¿Por qué con Kagami fue todo tan distinto? ¿Qué tenía él que otros no? Además era un hombre, no una mujer; y aún seguía recordando el día en que vio a Kagami cambiándose de camiseta, ese cuerpo perfecto, esos pectorales y abdominales que se habían marcado con todos los entrenamientos y todos los partidos que había jugado a lo largo de su vida; ese cuerpo valía más que mil mujeres desnudas con buenos pechos, pensó Aomine, tan solo verle sonreír hacía que el día de Aomine se llenase de luz, aquella preciosa sonrisa que jamás olvidará, deseaba verla y deseaba ver también que los ojos de Kagami tuviesen el brillo de antes, simplemente deseaba que Kagami estuviese en su vida por siempre.

Aomine le contó todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de ese día. Le contó que habían quedado con Momoi y habían hecho las paces y después lo que ocurrió la primera vez en la habitación, mientras hacían el trabajo ese de baloncesto, casi se habían besado pero Alex les interrumpió para ir a cenar, esa situación si que le resultó extraña a Aomine, porque fue como si los dos quedasen sumergidos en los ojos del otro y fue la atracción lo que hizo casi que se uniesen. Y luego lo otro, Aomine, de broma, dijo que se iba a marchar, Kagami lo detuvo y ahí... Ocurrió eso, lo que hizo que Aomine se fuera como un cobarde de ahí, y ni tan siquiera correspondió el beso.

-Aominecchi, ¿no lo ves? ¿No ves qué Kagamicchi estaba guardando también sus sentimientos? Y claro, ¿qué hacer cuando uno quiere expresar lo que siente? Dar un beso o confesarse, y Kagamicchi optó por la primera, porque tenía miedo de que le abandonases en aquel momento; tú estás enamorado, y él también, no hace falta que te diga ningún consejo porque los sentimientos son mutuos.

-¿Y si solo estaba confundido? -preguntó Daiki en voz baja.

-Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, Aominecchi, ves y díselo, ves y dile lo mucho que le quieres, ves y abre tu corazón ante él, porque lo que acabas de hacer, lo de haberte ido corriendo de su casa, eso le va a destrozar más de lo que está, ¿no crees? Se va a sentir culpable por haberte dado ese beso, ¿En qué crees que estará pensando ahora? En lo idiota que ha sido, en que nunca vas a volver porque la ha cagado... Así, una y otra vez, y digamos que él no está para pensar en más cosas negativas, porque al final las consecuencias de todo esto las vas a pagar tú, por no ir y confesarte de una maldita vez.

-¡Joder, Kise! ¡Tengo miedo, no puedo ir y simplemente decírselo, no me siento preparado! ¡Está Alexandra, Kagami no me creerá porque seguramente pensará que solo lo hago para que no se sienta culpable! -gritó Aomine, mirando a Kise.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, Aominecchi! Si realmente le quisieras te importaría una mierda que esté Alexandra o que estén mil personas delante, ¡Si realmente le quieres deja de jugar así con los sentimientos de las personas! Porque se pasa mal, ¿sabes? ¡Y más cuando esa persona tiene depresión! -Kise se levantó del sofá, tenía los dos puños apretados bien fuerte y con el ceño fruncido en enfado.

Aomine le miró desde abajo, apretando los dientes, y se levantó mirándole desafiante a los ojos.

-A mí no me grites -gruñó el moreno, cogiendo del cuello de la camisa a Kise-. ¡Para tu información yo no estoy jugando con los sentimientos de nadie! ¡Y no quiero quedar como un idiota delante de él!

-¡Entérate de una vez, Aominecchi! -el pelirrubio se soltó de Aomine con brusquedad-. ¡Entérate de que eres un imbécil que no se da cuenta de las cosas más obvias! Si tú no se lo vas a decir a Kagamicchi "por miedo" o por lo que sea otra persona lo hará, créeme, y tu te arrepentirás después, porque a mí me pasó y he aprendido de mi error, pero si no quieres hacerme caso adelante, no haberme dicho nada ni haberme pedido consejo desde un principio, porque si no lo vas a cumplir tampoco me tendrías que haber llamado ahora.

-Das asco, Kise -el peliazul dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, no quería estar más en esa casa, Kise le había sacado de sus casillas y no quería verle más la cara a ese tipo.

-Te irás a tu casa como un cobarde, ¿verdad, Aominecchi? -el pelirrubio siguió a Daiki hacia la puerta de salida-. Me gustaría ver tu cara cuando Kagamicchi esté con alguien que no seas tú, o mucho peor, que por tú culpa se suicide.

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para que Aomine diese media vuelta, cerrando el puño con fuerza y dando un paso para estampar todos sus dedos cerrados en la mejilla de Kise, provocando que a este se le derramara algo de sangre por la boca mientras caía de culo al suelo, pues Aomine le dio con todas sus fuerzas con los ojos llenos de ira.

-No vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida, maldito -dijo la voz de Daiki, parecía la de un perro rabioso al que le habían quitado su hueso-. Realmente fue una estúpida idea pedirte consejo.

Y así, Aomine salió de la casa pegando un sonoro portazo. Kise suspiró cerrando los ojos mientras se llevaba la mano hacia su mejilla, ahora roja e hinchada por el fuerte golpe, pues también comenzó a escupir sangre al suelo.

-Demonios... -murmuró echando una ligera sonrisa-. Esto es nuevo para ti, Aominecchi, no entiendes nada aún... Siento haberte culpado.

Kise se levantó del suelo dispuesto a dirigirse al cuarto de baño, pues aquel puñetazo le dejaría marca y duraría unos cuantos días -o semanas. Mientras tanto Aomine caminaba por las solitarias y oscuras calles de Japón, intentando tranquilizarse, cosa que tardó en conseguir, y, cuando lo hizo, se sentó en el banco de un parque que había cerca.

Apoyó los brazos en sus piernas mientras miraba al suelo, pensativo, ¿qué iba a saber Kise? Fue un estúpido por pedirle consejo, ahora se arrepentía, ese rubio no entendía nada. ¿Cómo esperaba que Kagami reaccionase bien después de lo ocurrido? No podía simplemente aparecer ahí y decirle: "Lo siento por haberme ido corriendo, en verdad te quiero Kagami". ¿Y si realmente Kagami solo estaba confundido y no sabía lo qué hacía? Pero también, como dijo Kise, él podía quererle.

Aomine dudaba demasiado, no sabía lo que hacer, él si que estaba confundido; en el amor todo era tan extraño...

Y sobre lo que dijo Kise... Kagami le importaba, le importaba más de lo que alguien le podía importar, incluso le importaba más que Momoi, ese idiota no sabía nada, nada, ni de sus sentimientos, ni de sus pensamientos, si realmente supiera cuanto quería, cuanto le importaba Kagami ni él mismo se lo podría creer.

Pero algo le impedía ir a casa de Kagami, algo le impedía ir a reencontrarse con aquel pelirrojo, ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Cómo se habría tomado que Aomine se fuese de esa manera? Ya iría a verle mañana... quizás. Ahora, por ese simple beso, todo había cambiado drásticamente. Aomine decidió irse a su casa, aunque era tarde su madre no le cerraría la puerta -suponía-, además de que hacía tiempo que no la veía ya que toda esta semana había estado con Kagami.

Caminó a paso ligero, en la calle hacía un terrible frío y Aomine no quería coger algún resfriado o algo y enfermarse, no le convenía ahora, no con lo que le pasaba a Kagami en estos momentos. Tenía dudas, sí, muchas dudas que su cabeza no paraba de formular, ¿Por qué no simplemente hacía lo que Kise le había dicho? No podía, no sabía por qué, pero no podía; quería a Kagami, quería a Kagami con todo su ser, con toda su alma y con todo su corazón pero a la vez tenía miedo, miedo de que todo acabase mal, miedo de no poder verle nunca más, ¿Y si solamente Kagami le había besado por error? Realmente Aomine era un idiota por no darse cuenta de las cosas más obvias, tal y como dijo Kise.

Oh... El amor era tan extraño y tan difícil, y más para una persona que lo experimentaba por primera vez, más para Aomine, quien era orgulloso y no le gustaba abrir sus sentimientos hacia los demás, ¿Qué decisiones, pues, tomaría Daiki?

Mientras tanto, el joven pelirrojo yacía tumbado en su cama de medio lado, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el más completo de los vacíos, mirando a la nada; en sus ojos había desaparecido el último grano de luz que quedaba en ellos después de que Aomine se hubiese ido, después de que él, miserable e idiota, le hubiese besado. ¿En qué estaba pensando para hacer eso? ¿En qué Aomine le iba a corresponder? ¡Rayos, no! ¡Había sido un iluso creyendo todas aquellas chorradas, todas aquellas ilusiones que se habían formado en su cabeza! Claro, Aomine actuaba de esa forma con él por pena, no por otra cosa, no por cariño ni por amor, ¿Aomine Daiki querer a un hombre? ¿Y más si ese hombre era Kagami? ¿Quién se iba a creer eso? Él, el joven Taiga se lo creyó, se creyó que podía haber algo más que un sentimiento de pena por él, se creyó que podía haber amor ante esos gestos, ante los consuelos que le hacía Daiki cada día, pero no... No... Nada, él la había cagado completamente dándole aquel beso, mostrando que Aomine realmente no le quería.

Y el último rayo de luz que iluminaba su alma se apagó. ¿Amor? Hablaban de amor como algo maravilloso, algo que le tiene que pasar a todo el mundo; pues si esto era amor, si este sentimiento de dolor, de vacío, de fragilidad era amor, Kagami había preferido no sentir nunca en su vida todo esto, porque ahora... realmente ahora no tenía ganas de vivir, no tenía ganas de seguir adelante con su vida. Su madre había muerto y él no pudo despedirse de ella como era debido, solamente la gritó, culpándola, y ella estaba enferma... Su familia no le quería, más bien le odiaba, y su padre jamás aparecería, ¿El básquet? Por culpa del básquet había pasado todo esto, ¿no? Si Kagami no hubiese comenzado a jugar podría haber estado con su madre más tiempo, ser querido por su familia y por su padre... Sí... Realmente echaba de menos a su padre. Y lo único que le daba esperanzas para vivir ahora se había ido, ¿Para siempre? Seguramente sí, ¿Entonces qué significaba vivir para él en esos momentos? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Como un tonto había creído que Aomine se quedaría a su lado para siempre, se había creído aquel día esa promesa que se hicieron, cuando Kagami recibió la noticia de la muerte de su madre, esa promesa que decía que Aomine nunca le abandonaría, pero ya ves, las promesas se rompen al igual que las amapolas, tan frágiles que con tan solo tocar uno de sus pétalos hace que se caigan, al igual que Kagami caía poco a poco en la profunda oscuridad, y pronto, nadie, podría sacarlo de ahí.

"_Aomine... Aomine... Aomine..." _Pensaba todo el rato, no parando de repetir aquel nombre del que nunca se aburriría de decir. Cada segundo, cada minuto que pasaba Kagami no podía evitar maldecir su existencia; no podía dejar de pensar en esa escena, cuando Aomine se fue de su casa rápidamente después de aquel beso, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, como un bucle sin fin. ¿De qué servía llorar? No tenía fuerzas ni para eso, tampoco le servía de nada, ya nada podía repararle, llorar ya no servía para aliviar su dolor, porque su dolor era tan intenso que nadie podía llegar a imaginarlo.

Y se preguntó de nuevo como es que su vida comenzó a depender tanto de Aomine, del por qué, un día ese moreno apareció sin más, invitándole al acuario donde realmente se lo pasó genial -quitando la parte de Momoi. Y después todo... todo... sus palabras, sus gestos, sus sonrisas y caricias, ¿Cómo le había enamorado de esa forma? Ya no importaba, nada importaba porque Aomine no volvería, si hubiera actuado con más cuidado podía haber disfrutado de la presencia de Daiki un tiempo más, pero su sentimiento de amor se había echo demasiado intenso y tan solo verlo marchar hacía que le entrase un profunda tristeza. Kagami ya no era aquel chico sonriente, ni valiente, ni el que siempre deseaba conseguir la victoria, realmente, ahora mismo, no sabía ni quien era, el único camino en su vida que deseaba seguir era: la muerte.

-Taiga, dime algo -Alex estaba exasperada, Kagami no había contestado a ninguna de sus preguntas y ella misma no podía imaginarse que es lo que podría haber pasado-. Ei, Taiga, ¿me escuchas?

Alexandra suspiró por enésima vez, sentada junto a Kagami lo único que podía hacer era acariciarle el pelo, porque al parecer el chico pelirrojo no estaba ahí, sino metido en su propio mundo, del que difícilmente se podría sacar. Alex pensó una y otra vez, pero no sabía que es lo que había hecho que Aomine saliese corriendo de ahí. La rubia realmente estaba preocupada, muy preocupada por Kagami y por lo que podría hacer en un futuro muy próximo, debía llamar a Aomine para solucionar sus dudas, y lo hizo, pero nadie contestó.

Decidió levantarse entonces, era tarde, y tal vez que Kagami durmiese un poco haría que se despejase, así le podría decir a la mañana que es lo que pasó.

-Taiga, buenas noches -dijo alejándose hacia la puerta, donde miró al pelirrojo por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta e irse a su dormitorio.

Kagami aquella noche no cerró los ojos, ya ni siquiera sentía sueño. Se quedó pensando en todo, en la misma posición en la que estaba hace unas horas mientras yacía en la oscuridad de la habitación, pues Alex había apagado la luz antes de irse. Ahora estaba solo, mecido en la cuna de las tinieblas de su cuarto donde tan solo se respiraba soledad, donde prácticamente no se escuchaba nada, tan solo el ruido de sus pensamientos.

Giró los ojos un momento, vagamente forzados, mirando la hora de su reloj de noche el cual estaba iluminado por una tenue luz verde: las 3:10 a.m marcaban los números digitales.

Kagami pensó en cosas, en muchas cosas, y decidió que no iba a preocupar a nadie más nunca en su vida, que no dependería de nadie; decidió que iba a actuar como antes con sus amigos hasta que no pudiese seguir más con su vida, hasta que los pensamientos fueran tan fuertes que no le permitiesen avanzar más, por mucho que le costase y por muy difícil que fuera lo haría; ahora, bueno, ya no podría confiar de nuevo en alguien, no después de que Aomine hubiera roto su promesa.

Avanzar... de eso se trataba la vida, de superar obstáculos, pero había veces que uno no podía superar el obstáculo y se quedaba ahí, sin poder hacer nada, y eso es lo que a Kagami le estaba pasando. En su vida, en tan solo una semana, se habían metido mil obstáculos de por medio, y cada vez eran más difíciles de superar, cada vez eran más grandes, y esos obstáculos acabarían con su vida.

Si Aomine no había vuelto ya, ¿Quién dice que volvería otra vez? Ni tan siquiera había hecho caso a las palabras de Alexandra, ni tan siquiera le había respondido a las preguntas que le hizo, su mente simplemente no se lo había permitido porque estaba vagando por otro sitio. Alexandra era alguien importante para él, pero no encontraba en ella lo que encontró en Aomine para poder superar su día a día, y no creía que lo fuera a encontrar en otra persona...

La noche pasó lenta y aburrida, y pronto las calles comenzaron a inundarse del sol mañanero, el cual amanecía con calma y delicadeza. Kagami en ese momento decidió levantarse de la cama por mucho que le costase; se sentó sobre ella y miró su alrededor con aquellos ojos rojizos, sin vida, sin color. Recordó, aunque muy vagamente, que Alexandra había ordenado todo lo que habían hecho con el trabajo de cartulina pero no sabía donde lo dejó, le era igual en realidad. Y su mirada parecía que no reconocía aquel cuarto en el cual durmió durante algunos años de su vida.

Se levantó soltando aire por la boca, parecía que sus piernas le costasen andar pues se movían de forma muy lenta y pesada, llevaba arrastrando los pies. Kagami Taiga se sentía igual o peor que la noche pasada, aunque por fuera no lo pareciera, por dentro era todo una pesadilla, un dolor constante que no cesaba, deseaba cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos nunca más, entrar en un sueño profundo del que no despertase en su vida. ¿Por qué la vida le había hecho esto? ¿Realmente se lo merecía? ¿Se merecía sufrir tanto? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Nacer, no? Que sus padres le trajeran al mundo...

Entró al cuarto de baño y se miró en el espejo, ya no se reconocía, ya no era Kagami Taiga sino otra persona distinta. Su piel se había vuelto más blanca y su rostro parecía estar adelgazando poco a poco, al igual que su cuerpo, bajo sus ojos habían unas profundas ojeras que se habían formado aquella noche y, bueno, en general parecía cansado, sin ganas de nada.

Alargó su mano y con la punta de su dedo índice comenzó a rozar el cristal sobre su contorno reflejado. Al final... las palabras de Momoi eran ciertas, Kagami no significaba nada en la vida de Aomine, Kagami no podía entrar así como así en ella porque Aomine también tenía una vida en la cual había más personas aparte de él.

-Desgraciado... -murmuró con asco viendo su reflejo y apartando la mano del cristal.

Kagami se aseó un poco para luego salir por la puerta e ir al armario a coger el uniforme de escuela. Tal como había acordado iría al instituto y asistiría al entrenamiento de básquet.

Sin desayunar ni nada, dejó una nota en la barra americana de la cocina para Alexandra, en la cual ponía: "Alex, siento lo de ayer, Aomine y yo seguramente no nos veamos nunca más, no te puedo contar los detalles, entiéndeme por favor, pero quiero que sepas que estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí. Voy al instituto y luego al entrenamiento de básquet, te agradecería mucho que fueras a trabajar por mí de nuevo esta tarde, sigo sin fuerzas para poder hacer eso aunque me gustaría ver a Rinnosuke, bueno, ¿puedes decirle un saludo de mi parte y qué cuando pueda iré a verlo? Gracias".

Ya le gustaría encontrarse bien a Kagami... Pero debía mentir para no preocupar a Alex, ella ya había hecho mucho viniendo desde América hasta Japón solamente para estar con él y cuidarle. Le gustaría que cuando estuviera bien -si es que lo estaba- hacerle un regalo especial a la pelirrubia, pues la consideraba mucho más que una amiga.

Kagami salió de casa y observó el cielo de un intenso color azul, despejado porque ninguna nube rondaba por ahí. Azul... el azul le acordaba a Aomine, esos ojos electrizantes y ese cabello desaliñado y corto... Quería estar con él, quería que todo lo de ayer tan solo fuese un sueño, pero no era así. Kagami siguió avanzando, poco a poco.

Alexandra se despertó algo más tarde de lo que Kagami había hecho, vio que la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo estaba abierta y le dio un mini infarto cuando vio que la ventana de aquella habitación estaba abierta y las cortinas se movían por la fresca brisa de la mañana. Mil cosas se le pasaron a Alex por la cabeza, pero quiso creer que aquello no pudo haberlo hecho.

-¡Taiga! -gritó la rubia corriendo hacia el salón, observando por todos lados sin encontrar respuesta de nadie.

Hasta que vio la nota encima de la barra y se acercó lentamente para cogerla y leerla. La tensión desapareció de su cuerpo en cuanto supo que Kagami tan solo había ido al instituto.

Pero sabía, ella y todos, que Kagami no estaba bien, y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido con Aomine ayer. Debía hacer algo, y esa solución era llevarlo a algún especialista, y si no lo hacía hoy lo haría mañana; la verdad es que Alex quería recurrir a esa solución como lo último, porque sabía que a Kagami no le gustaban nada ni los médicos ni ninguna de esas personas, pero era por su bien, porque Alex no deseaba encontrarse ninguna sorpresa algún día. Y sabía también que Kagami no estaba comiendo mucho, por no decir nada, y eso era otro problema que podía conducirle a cosas peores.

Le prometió a su madre que lo cuidaría pasase lo que pasase, ella realmente era una espectacular persona, quiso demasiado a su hijo y tenía miedo de que él supiera que estaba enferma, pero ya... Ya no importaba, todo se había desvelado y ella no se encontraba aquí.

-Taiga... Tengo que hacer algo contigo -susurró dejando la nota donde estaba-. Rinnosuke... ¿eh? Realmente le has cogido cariño a ese viejo, yo también se lo cogí. Ya sé... Le invitaré a cenar a casa, a él y a su hija, tal vez... Él te pueda ayudar, si Aomine ya no va a estar...

Un joven pelirrubio, jugador de baloncesto y modelo, caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia su instituto, el cual estaba a veinte minutos de su casa. Tenía el moflete hinchado, de un color rojo y morado, pero no le importaba, sinceramente le daba igual lo que dijeran de él.

Este pensaba en lo ocurrido ayer con Aomine, ¿Qué habrá hecho ese idiota al final? Conociéndole... Seguramente se hubiera ido a casa. Le gustaría ver a Kagami y hablar con él, saber de sus sentimientos y de sus emociones, porque sabía, lo presentía, que el pelirrojo quería a Aomine, y ese beso no fue una simple confusión.

Aunque no conociese mucho a Kagami lo único que podía decir de él es que era un buen rival, alguien justo, alguien fuerte y decidido, pero ahora, ¿Cómo sería el Kagami de ahora? ¿Y por qué se estaba preocupando él también del pelirrojo?

-Veré a Kagamicchi en el partido del miércoles -dijo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos-. Y sé justo lo que haré para que se anime, al menos un poco.

El día de Kagami parecía que no pasase nunca, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido pues todo iba tan lento, tan aburrido, tan doloroso que un minuto le parecía una hora.

Estaba en clase de historia, y la verdad, no prestaba la atención al profesor, estaba sumergido de nuevo en sus pensamientos, esos que se clavaban en su mente y no salían por nada del mundo. Kuroko no había venido aquel día, y en clase estaba solo, porque bueno, los demás eran compañeros, no amigos. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Realmente lo agradecía, así nadie le molestaría a lo largo del día en clase. Ya no sentía hambre, ni sueño, solo cansancio, desesperación, dolor, vacío... Esos eran los sentimientos de Kagami en aquel momento, él estaba roto por dentro, él sentía que estaba muerto aunque siguiese en vida, después de Aomine no le quedaba nada... Nada que pudiera hacer.

La hora del patio llegó, y Kagami se reunió con sus compañeros del Seirin, los cuales estaban sentados en un banco. Riko fue la primera en verle y la primera en saludarle con una sonrisa amplia en su cara, acompañada de Hyuga, quien solo le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano.

-Kagami, buenos días, ¿cómo estás? -preguntó Riko.

-Bien -el pelirrojo hizo media sonrisa-. Estoy genial.

-Pues tu rostro no dice lo mismo -comentó Izuki.

-¿Hah? ¿Tienes algún problema con mi cara, Izuki? -gruñó Taiga, como era habitual en él hace una semana-. Lo que pasa es que no pude dormir bien por ruidos raros que había fuera esta noche.

Mentía. Fingía. Lo dijo, no quería causar problemas a nadie más, actuaría, actuaría por ser el Kagami que fue antes, para que sus compañeros viesen que realmente estaba bien. Pero, si alguien se fijaba en sus ojos, vería lo apagados y vacíos que estaban, porque los ojos son la cortina del alma, lo que realmente refleja si estás bien o estás mal. Podrás actuar sonriendo, o llorando, pero los ojos reflejarán lo que en realidad sientes.

Riko quedó agradecida, y todos los chicos del Seirin también al ver que Kagami volvía a ser el mismo de antes.

-Pues espero que estés preparado para el entrenamiento -Hyuga se alzó del banco pegándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Kagami-. Porque hoy va a ser muy duro, ¿Recuerdas que tenemos partido el miércoles, verdad?

-S... Sí, lo recuerdo -respondió Kagami-. ¡Pero eso no es excusa para pegarme una palmada en la espalda!

-¿Entonces alguien me ha dicho que quieres tener doble entrenamiento? -el chico de gafas alzó una ceja con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

-No, no, lo siento... Ehm... ¿Dónde está Kuroko? No ha venido a clase -Taiga miró a Riko, como si ella conociera la respuesta, y, efectivamente la conocía.

-Kuroko-kun tuvo que ir al médico, tienen que vacunarlo de no sé qué -Riko habló con voz tranquila-. Pero eso no nos imposibilita entrenar, ¿tendrás ganas de jugar, no, Kagami-kun?

-Claro -dijo Kagami con una sonrisa ganadora en su rostro.

¿Ganas de jugar? ¿A quién iba a engañar? Lo único que le apetecía era quedarse durmiendo en su habitación todo el día sin hacer nada, que fácil era engañar a las personas con una simple sonrisa, ¿eh? Que fácil era hacerles ver que todo iba bien mientras fingías, mientras decías que nada ocurría, ¿Así fue como Aomine le engañó? ¿Prometiéndole, con palabras consoladoras, que siempre estaría junto a él? Realmente ahora estaba maldiciendo, estaba odiando haber creído eso, pero fue lo único que le permitió seguir adelante, Aomine le permitió seguir adelante con su día a día, y ahora, los días tan solo eran días, y las horas tan solo horas, ya no podía encontrar nada de especial en ellas; antes, en cambio, las pasaba con Aomine.

La hora del entrenamiento llegó, y todos los del Seirin estaban reunidos en el gimnasio menos Kuroko. Esta vez, consistía en hacer un mini partido con los miembros del equipo, pero primero debían calentar. A Kagami le costaba, le costaba comenzar a correr y le cansaba muy rápido hacerlo, notaba que las pulsaciones de su corazón iban más rápido, y, que el sudor, caía por frente hasta mojar el suelo. Escuchaba los gritos que Hyuga emitía, corriendo el primero de todos, diciendo que tenían que dar lo mejor de ellos mismos, que no podían perder contra el Kaijo porque sabían que ellos iban a dar todo, Kise lo prometió después de perder en la Winter Cup, prometió que ganarían por eso el Seirin debía ir decidido, sin vacilaciones; aunque para Kagami, darlo todo iba a costarle un poco, no encontraba las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, si perdían sería su culpa y él se sentiría aún más culpable.

Después llegaron unos tiros a canasta, donde cada jugador debía tirar desde la línea de triple y dar la vuelta para coger otro balón; así lo hicieron sucesivamente unos diez o quince minutos y Kagami notaba que su alma se salía. Cansado... eso es lo que estaba, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para seguir pero lo hizo, durante todo el entrenamiento que duró tres horas sin descanso. Y cuando acabaron, lo único que pudo hacer Kagami es sentarse en el banquillo, respirando con demasiada dificultad, era como si el aire no le llegase correctamente a los pulmones.

Básquet... ¿Cómo podía seguir jugando después de todo lo ocurrido con su madre? ¿Después de haberla reemplazado por este deporte?

-Kagami, ¿estás bie-?

-Me voy, ha estado bien hoy -Kagami se levantó de golpe, sin mirar a Riko, y entonces la joven castaña pudo observar lo que realmente sentía Kagami, sus ojos... daban miedo, miedo no, era más bien inseguridad y tristeza, eran demasiado vacíos y perdidos... Pensó la chica viendo como Kagami se iba.

-Kagami... -murmuró esta apretando los puños-. ¿Cómo demonios no me he dado cuenta antes? Él no está bien...

El pelirrojo no sabía nada de Aomine, el moreno no había aparecido y no escucharle en todo el día hacía que su corazón se encogiera cada vez más. Kagami caminaba hacia su casa manteniendo una ligera, muy ligera sonrisa en su rostro, decidió, que cuando estuviese fuera, sonreiría y no reflejaría el dolor que en verdad sentía. Su vida ya no era nada y cada vez todo se volvía más oscuro.

Llegó a casa abriendo la puerta con su llave, cerrándola tras de sí y apoyándose con la espalda en ella, dejando que su mochila cayese por su brazo hasta el suelo, y su sonrisa desapareció, y su cara mostró lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

-Ya estoy en casa... -dijo Kagami con una voz rota, sin sentimiento, empezando a caminar hacia el salón.

Al parecer Alex se había ido, pero Kagami deseaba escuchar la voz de Aomine otra vez y, cuando se vio solo en el salón, inundado por los rayos del atardecer, se llevó la mano al pecho mientras lo apretaba con fuerza. Agachó la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos de forma firme, una tras otra, mojando el parqué de aquel piso.

-Duele... -entre sollozos Kagami cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la cabeza gacha haciendo que el pelo le tapase los ojos-. No sabes cuanto duele no tenerte cerca... Aomine.

Kagami comenzó a emitir gritos de dolor, como si su alma estuviese arrancandose de su interior. Las lágrimas no cesaban y comenzó a temblar con demasiada violencia en medio del salón, deseando que todo este infierno acabase de una vez por todas porque ya no lo soportaba más, no soportaba sentir tanto dolor.

Aquel día Kagami no comió nada, ni falta le hacía, se fue a la cama pronto y se durmió pronto porque no pudo escuchar llegar a Alex. Esta le dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches y pidió que todo fuera bien a partir de ahora. Aomine aquel día no dio señales de vida y Alexandra realmente estaba enfadada con él.

Y el martes tampoco se supo nada de él. Kagami hizo lo mismo que el día anterior, asistió a clase y al entrenamiento, claro estaba que fingiendo, Riko no le dijo nada pero Kuroko, que aquel día si que fue, pudo notar que realmente Kagami no estaba bien, sino mucho peor que otros días.

-Kuroko, ¿qué crees que pasa? -preguntó Kiyoshi.

-¿Os acordáis que Aomine-kun venía a por él? -Kuroko estaba sentando en el banquillo, todos los del Seirin estaban reunidos a su alrededor.

-¿Estás diciendo que han discutido? -habló la voz de Riko.

-Tal vez, Alexandra nos dijo que Aomine-kun le estaba ayudando, pero si ayer ni hoy ha venido a por él eso quiere decir que algo está pasando, ¿no os parece?

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos? -preguntó esta vez Izuki.

-Hablaré con Aomine-kun mañana después del partido, estoy seguro de que vendrá.

Y Kagami, al llegar a casa, hizo lo mismo que ayer. Solo... Se sentía solo en aquel mundo tan grande. ¿Qué habría sido de Aomine? Ni siquiera vino a por su ropa... ¿Tanto odiaba a Kagami? Seguramente...

Vio que había una nota de Alex en la nevera: "Taiga, esta noche llegaré tarde, quise esperar a que llegaras para hacer una cosa contigo pero tuve que irme antes porque Rinnosuke necesitaba mi ayuda, hoy van a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños en la cafetería y no sé a que hora acabará, cena sin mí, ¿vale? Un beso, Alexandra". ¿Una cosa con él? No le importaba lo que fuera.

Después Taiga fue hacia el baño, mostrándose delante del espejo.

-Tú... Eres un inútil. Tú... ¡lo has hecho todo mal! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! -Kagami gritaba como un loco al cristal, a su reflejo-. ¡Eres la peor basura que hay en este mundo! ¡Te odio! ¡Todo esto ha ocurrido por tu maldita culpa!

Y Kagami, en un arrebato de locura, apretó fuertemente el puño golpeando el espejo con fuerza, haciendo que el cristal se rompiera en pedazos y los trozos cayesen dentro del lavabo, y mucho otros fuera. Kagami dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar apoyado en la pared, observando su mano llena de sangre, la cual goteaba manchando el suelo. Se quitó un pequeño cacho de cristal que se había quedado incrustado cerca de su dedo pulgar y lo tiró por ahí, deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Su mano buena se la llevó a la frente.

-Mierda... Mierda... ¿Qué demonios he hecho? -su otra mano, apoyada en el suelo, comenzaba a formar un pequeño charco de aquel líquido rojo.

Decidió levantarse e ir a la cocina para curarse, dejó que el agua del grifo del fregadero cayera limpiando su mano roja. Lo que tenía no era para tanto, tan solo eran cuatro leves cortes producidos por el cristal. Cogió alcohol y comenzó a echarse por la herida, apretando los dientes ya que ardía. Finalmente buscó una venda y se la enrolló por la mano, que seguía sangrando muy poco, casi nada.

Se fue a la cama, esa herida no le impediría jugar el partido que tenía mañana, en cambio, no pudo dormirse hasta bien entrada la noche; esta vez tampoco escuchó a Alexandra llegar.

Martes día veintiocho de Octubre, los jugadores del Seirin y los del Kaijo estaban alineados en medio de la cancha, preparados para saludarse y comenzar el partido. Había venido mucha gente, y entre todos los presentes tanto Kagami, Kise, y sus compañeros pudieron ver que Aomine y Momoi también habían venido a verles, Alexandra también estaba por ahí. Kagami solo miró al moreno de reojo, al menos no le había pasado nada... Se observó la mano, ahora con tiritas en los cortes para no llamar la atención; se lo tuvo que contar a Alexandra y ella, bueno, no se lo tomó muy bien y le gritó, enfadada y preocupada, Kagami le había prometido que no lo haría más, aunque claro... Las promesas no se pueden cumplir siempre.

Le dolía ver a Aomine ahí y no poder decirle nada, ¿es que acaso ahora eran desconocidos?

Kise por fin pudo ver a Kagami, realmente había adelgazado mucho y su cara no lucía muy bien, que digamos. También pudo saber, por la mirada de Kagami, que Aomine no había ido a decirle nada y maldijo en su interior que Aomine fuera tan idiota.

El partido comenzó, y el árbitro lanzó el balón hacia arriba. Kasamatsu fue el que lo cogió primero.

-Dai-chan... La última vez que vi a Kagami-kun no estaba tan delgado -dijo la pelirrosa desde las gradas mirando al moreno, que tenía un rostro serio-. ¿No te da pena verle así?

-No me da pena -le respondió este, con tono seco-. Sino que me duele verle de esa manera.

-Eres un idiota, Dai-chan -la pelirrosa miró a los dos equipos, los cuales habían comenzado el partido; el Kaijo poseía el balón y Kasamatsu avanzaba hacia la canasta de su rival con movimientos ágiles y rápidos-. No sé de que tienes miedo, Kagami-kun no te va a morder ni te va a matar y lo único que haces así es perjudicarlo, si tanto te duele, haz algo.

Kiyoshi y Hyuga acorralaron a Kasamatsu, este, mirando hacia su lado vio una apertura y pasó el balón a Kise, el cual lo cogió dedicándole una sonrisa a su sempai. Se puso serio en cuanto vio que delante tenía a Izuki, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y tiró de triple, con un movimiento ligero. Kagami paró el balón de un gran saltó, haciendo que la pelota botase varias veces hasta quedar fuera de los límites permitidos.

-Ya te dije que hoy se lo diría, ¿recuerdas, Satsuki? No empieces como Kise.

-Kise tenía razón con lo que te dijo, ¿verdad? Por eso le pegaste.

-Kise es un idiota -gruñó Aomine.

-Y tú también -Momoi miró a Daiki.

El Kaijo había marcado diez puntos ya, y los del Seirin cinco. Kagami era quien poseía el balón, corría rápidamente hacia la canasta del enemigo, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de tener a Kise delante de su narices. Paró, y botó el balón con su mano izquierda observando a Kise, viendo un morado en su mejilla y se preguntó que es lo que podría haberle ocurrido. Entonces, Kagami comenzó a encontrarse relativamente mal, frunció el ceño, comenzaba a verlo todo borroso, todo negro, y un sudor frío caía por su frente pero avanzó, no sabía lo que hacía pero avanzó para adelantar a Kise y marcar, debía marcar, cosa que no ocurrió porque Kagami perdió el conocimiento justo a unos centímetros de Kise.

El chico pelirrubio lo cogió en su brazos para que no cayese al suelo, sorprendido.

-¿Kagamicchi...? -lo tumbó, viendo lo pálido que estaba ahora Kagami, y todos los jugadores, incluídos los entrenadores fueron a verle-. Ei, Kagamicchi.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Riko abrió la boca al ver a Kagami inconsciente-. ¡Kagami-kun! ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!

Gritó exasperada. Aomine desde las gradas frunció el ceño y se levantó para ir a ver lo que pasaba. Tuvieron que parar el partido, pues, Kagami se había desmayado así de repente.

**Ya está~ Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh? Yo creo que llevo un mes sin subir, pero ya acabé todos los exámenes y todo y ya tengo vacaciones por fin :D Estoy feliz porque así podré actualizar rápido y también podré responder a los reviews que me hagáis, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Un beso y espero que os guste 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola~ Ya os traigo un nuevo capítulo, siento la espera XD Parece que las cosas se están poniendo bastante mal para Kagami por culpa de Aomine... Ay... Ahomine, que no quiere darse cuenta de nada, más tonto no puede ser XD Bueno, ¿qué hará él ahora? ¿Finalmente se declarará a Bakagami? ¡Pues ahora lo leeréis! -oks, me emociono-**

**CAPÍTULO 18.**

-Dai-chan, ¿y Kagami? ¿No deberías estar con él? -preguntó la pelirrosa algo extrañada, normalmente a aquella hora de la tarde Aomine siempre estaba con el pelirrojo-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

El moreno no contestó y siguió caminando con su seria mirada puesta al frente. El sol comenzaba a desaparecer y el frío comenzaba a ser más notable, calándose por debajo de la ropa de los dos jóvenes, provocando pequeños escalofríos. Momoi suspiró, estaba muy curiosa de lo que pudo haber pasado entre ellos dos, no era normal que Daiki dejase solo a Kagami de esa forma, algo grave debió haber ocurrido y la pelirrosa insistiría hasta que Aomine se lo dijera.

-Dai-chan, ¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros? -Aomine aceleró el paso y Momoi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que correr, pues Aomine no daba pasos, sino zancadas. Siguió sin contestar.

Satsuki seguía queriendo a Aomine, mucho, pero ahora aceptaba que el joven peliazul no correspondiese sus sentimientos, sabía como era él, y sabía que a Aomine no le interesaba tener ninguna relación sentimental a no ser que fuesen las chicas de sus revistas... Esas chicas de pechos grandes que tanto le gustaban a él, y solo de recordar que una vez encontró todas esas revistas en su cuarto hizo que soltara una risita inaudible mientras miraba al moreno, el cual no pareció fijarse en Satsuki. Miró al suelo y se quedó sonriendo algo triste; sí... Aomine solamente era un amigo de la infancia, su mejor amigo, nada más. Ella también quería a Kuroko, pero los sentimientos hacia él eran distintos a los que tenía por Aomine; no era amor lo que sentía por el pequeño peliceleste, sino cariño, porque Kuroko siempre había sido muy amable con ella y se lo agradecería por siempre. En cambio, con Aomine, era todo tan distinto... Pero al menos esa confesión no les había separado, seguían viéndose y seguían siendo amigos, con tenerle a su lado le bastaba, ¿no?

-Satsuki -Aomine paró en seco y miró a la joven pelirrosa, con el ceño fruncido-. Si te lo cuento te enfadarías conmigo y con Kagami.

-¿Eh? -Momoi le miró, sin cambiar su expresión neutra-. ¿Por qué, Dai-chan?

-¿Si te lo cuento me prometes que no te enfadarás? O al menos no con Kagami, no quiero que pase lo de las veces anteriores, ya está demasiado mal como para recibir más mierda, ¿está bien?

La pelirrosa asintió, firme. Pensó entonces en Kagami y en lo mal que se sintió cuando supo que su madre había muerto, y ella diciéndole todas esas horribles cosas mientras Kagami tenía que aguantarlo, él no lo merecía; por culpa de los celos actuó de esa manera, por culpa de su sentimiento de amor hacia Aomine, el peliazul solo intentaba ayudar a Taiga, cuidándolo, y ella lo único que hizo fue insultarlo. Aún se seguía sintiendo algo culpable aunque se hubiesen perdonado.

-Verás... -Aomine giró la cabeza hacia un lado, rascándose el pelo con un dedo-. Yo realmente quiero a Kagami, estoy enamorado de él -admitió a regañadientes.

-¿Qué...? -Momoi abrió la boca y los ojos, incrédula-. Dai-chan... ¿Eso es cierto?

-Sí, Satsuki, lo es -Daiki miró entonces a Momoi, con seriedad-. Me he enamorado de Kagami.

-Pe... Pero... ¿Desde cuándo tú eres _gay? -_La pelirrosa estaba desconcertada, ¿Aomine estaría haciendo alguna clase de broma? Aunque no podía ser, ella conocía cuando Aomine estaba de broma o no, y en ese momento estaba serio-. Siempre me dijiste que tú...

-No lo soy -interrumpió-. Bueno, no sé si puedo considerarme _gay_ porque ese sentimiento solo es con Kagami, cada vez que pienso en estar con otro chico se me revuelve el estómago.

-¿Dai-chan, no estarás confundido? Tal vez no es amor... Tal vez es solo cariño... Como yo tengo hacia Tetsu-kun.

-Hablé con Kise de esto, se lo dije a él también, y me dijo que se nota que estoy enamorado de Kagami, que cuando estoy con él me vuelvo distinto, y creo que es verdad, no... no lo creo, sé que es verdad, sé que estoy enamorado de Kagami porque cuando estoy con él, cuando pienso en él todo... todo... ¡Demonios, no sé explicarlo! No soy bueno hablando de estos rollos de amor, bueno, tú ya me entiendes, Satsuki.

-Vaya... -Momoi agachó la cabeza, y unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas.

-¡Oi, Satsuki! -Aomine no se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de su amiga, ¿ahora qué debía hacer? ¿Y por qué demonios comenzó a llorar?-. ¿Por qué te has puesto así? Oye, lo siento, sé que esto es difícil para ti porque tú, bueno... eso, me quieres y...

-Dai-chan se ha enamorado de alguien -alzó la cabeza con media sonrisa en sus labios, secándose las lágrimas-. No creí que este momento llegaría nunca, creía que Dai-chan sería un solterón toda su vida y moriría sin casarse... Pero realmente tiene sentimientos como todos los demás, esto es un milagro divino, estoy tan feliz...

-¡Oi! ¿¡Cómo qué sería un solterón toda mi vida!? ¿¡Y cómo que un milagro divino!? ¿Tan raro es ver que me gusta alguien? -al parecer Momoi solo se había alegrado por él, se había emocionado tanto que hasta comenzó a llorar.

Momoi rió. Esto era imposible... ¿Aomine enamorado de un hombre? Al menos pudo comprobar que de verdad podía enamorarse; todos estos años de su vida y que nadie le gustase era un poco raro, hasta pensó que Aomine era alguna especie de extraterrestre, pero no, no era así, Daiki estaba enamorado y lo pudo comprobar por su voz nerviosa y el leve sonrojo que mostraba su rostro moreno. _"Tan mono"_, pensó Momoi, _"igualito a un niño pequeño". _Realmente estaba feliz, aunque no hubiese sido de ella era de una persona a la cual Momoi respetaba; Kagami también había sido siempre muy amable con ella, y con Kuroko, y con todos en general además de un gran luchador, siempre deseando ganar, y gracias a Kagami, Aomine pudo recuperar su pasión por el baloncesto; era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos, dejar que Aomine se quedase con Kagami, pues ella ya había dañado lo suficiente al pelirrojo y él necesitaba a alguien como Aomine a su lado, protegiéndolo.

-Dai-chan, debiste habérmelo contado antes que a Kise, sigo siendo tu mejor amiga, ¿no? Sé que me he dejado llevar por los celos estos días atrás, pero no ocurrirá más, estoy muy feliz, de verdad, estoy muy feliz de que por fin quieras a alguien, pero Kagami no tiene tetas, ¿qué harás? -echó una pequeña risa-. ¿Se las pondrás postizas?

-No... No lo creo, eso sería un poco extraño... Pero gracias por comprenderme Satsuki, creía que te lo tomarías de otra manera.

-¿De veras? -levantó los hombros-. Prométeme que no nos separaremos aunque estés con Kagami, ¿vale?

-Tenlo por seguro.

Y los dos se dieron un abrazo amistoso. El sol ya estaba del todo oculto y las farolas se iluminaron con su luz artificial, las calles cada vez estaban más vacías y las tiendas cerraban con otro día de negocio terminado. Aomine acompañó a Momoi a su casa, le explicó todo lo que había pasado esa noche en casa de Kagami, lo del beso, lo de que se fue corriendo; habían pasado dos días y aún no tuvo el valor de ir a ver a Kagami. Le dijo también que había pegado un puñetazo a Kise cuando fue a hablar con él; Momoi se estaba quedando loca, preguntándose como es que Aomine era tan idiota de no darse cuenta, de no hacerse la maldita idea de que Kagami le quería también; aunque Aomine fuera nuevo en el amor, tío, date cuenta de que él te quiere, tampoco es tan difícil verlo, ¿o sí?

-Dai-chan... -suspiró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Pegaste a Kise-kun por la razón más obvia del mundo, él tenía razón en todo lo que dijo, ¿no te das cuenta o no quieres darte cuenta? Así estás dañando a Kagami.

-Mi mente me dice que haga una cosa, y mi cuerpo me dice que haga otra, Satsuki, es difícil, no sé que hacer... Quiero a Kagami, de veras que lo quiero, pero... tengo... tengo miedo de que él en realidad solo lo haya hecho por confusión...

-Dai-chan, si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás, no desperdicies tu oportunidad; mañana, después del partido que tienen contra Kise, hablarás con él, ¿entendido? Sino, se lo diré yo.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No, es una advertencia -dijo la chica abriendo la puerta de su portal-. Lo que no encuentro normal es tu forma de actuar, Dai-chan, ahora más que nunca Kagami te necesita y tú le dejas tirado sabiendo que él también te quiere, porque yo sé que lo sabes aunque no quieras mentalizarte de eso, ¿verdad?

Aomine no respondió, en cambio miró a Momoi sin apartar la vista, la chica en aquellos momentos estaba muy seria, más de lo normal. Ella tampoco dijo nada más y cerró la puerta del portal, despidiéndose con la mano de Daiki. Ella y Kise tenían razón, había abandonado a Kagami de forma injusta sabiendo que Aomine era lo que más podía ayudarle en su depresión, porque él siempre estuvo desde el principio con el tigre, consolándolo con todo lo que podía. Se lo diría, mañana, se lo diría sin dudar, deseaba tener a Kagami solo para él y no esperar a que alguien más se lo robase; es verdad, Taiga le quería, no actuaba así solo por su depresión sino seguramente también por otros sentimientos que lo movían, tal como el amor.

Y así, Aomine recordó la conversación que tuvo ayer con Momoi; no se arrepentía de habérselo dicho, es más, dos personas se habían tomado bastante bien que él quisiera a un hombre, pero, ¿y los de su equipo? ¿Cómo reaccionarían? No quería ni imaginarlo, porque sabía que más de uno le tocaría los cojones -con perdón- por aquello.

Entonces, desde las gradas, vio a toda la gente reunirse en un círculo en la cancha de baloncesto, el partido se había detenido porque el árbitro había pitado y había dicho algo que Aomine no llegó a escuchar, ¿qué estaría pasando ahí abajo? Se levantó y agudizó la vista; pudo ver, entre toda esa gente, entre los huecos, que Kagami estaba inconsciente en el suelo; su corazón se detuvo por un momento pensando en las peores cosas.

-Dai-chan, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Has podido ver algo? -preguntó la chica aún sentada.

-Es Kagami... -murmuró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Mierda.

Aomine no esperó más y comenzó a bajar por los asientos hasta saltar a la cancha, corrió hacia la multitud de personas, jugadores del Seirin y del Kaijo, y se abrió paso entre ellos, viendo, efectivamente, al pobre tigre desmayado y completamente pálido. Momoi se quedó ahí, ahora de pie, algo preocupada, ¿habría sido por culpa de Aomine que a Kagami le hubiese pasado eso? Tal vez no había comido en estos días... La chica suspiró frunciendo el ceño.

Daiki se quedó como un idiota observando a Kagami, escuchaba a Riko gritar que llamasen a una ambulancia, a Kise, el cual estaba agachado frente al pelirrojo llamándole por su nombre mientras le sacudía con levedad, y muchos de sus compañeros murmurar cosas.

-Kagamicchi, Kagamicchi, despierta -decía Kise preocupado.

-¡La ambulancia ya viene! -Riko también estaba alterada, sabía que Kagami estaba sufriendo, que aunque intentase ser el de siempre solamente lo estaba fingiendo para no tener que preocuparles, y se sintió muy mal por haberlo dejado jugar aquel día, solo había pensando en ella y en ganar.

-Riko -la voz de Hyuga sorprendió a la chica, haciendo que girase su cabeza casi enseguida-. No te preocupes, todo irá bien, ¿vale?

-Sí... -la vista de Riko se posó en Aomine, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, y por alguna razón intuyó que lo que le había pasado a Kagami era por su culpa, porque él no estaba ahí los dos días anteriores; en cambio, no le dijo nada.

Al cabo de dos o tres minutos dos hombres vinieron corriendo, preguntando por la persona por la que Riko había llamado y vieron a Kagami aún desmayado en el suelo, le cogieron poniéndolo en la camilla y se lo llevaron consigo directos al hospital. Todo se tranquilizó y pidieron a Aomine que volviera a su asiento, ya que seguirían con el partido.

-Tenemos que ganar -Kuroko habló, serio, los jugadores ya estaban preparados para volver a la cancha-. Por Kagami-kun.

-Sí -Hyuga se ajustó las gafas, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Kuroko.

-¡Venga, chicos! ¡A darlo todo! -gritó Teppei, y todos a continuación gritaron al unísono un "sí" bien fuerte.

Aomine volvió con Momoi y se sentó, con rostro arrepentido, en su asiento. Si tan solo ese día no se hubiese ido corriendo, si tan solo le hubiese confesado a Kagami lo mucho que le quería nada de esto habría pasado. Iría al hospital ahora mismo y le confesaría sus sentimientos, no iba a esperar más, no iba a dañar más a Kagami, se quedaría al lado del pelirrojo por siempre; ahora estaba seguro, seguro de que Kagami le quería también porque al recordar aquella sonrisa que tenía, ese rostro sonrojado y lloroso, las veces que tan solo buscaba consuelo en él, eso, pensándolo bien, no era solo amistad, eso era amor y cariño, y ese beso que le dio no fue simple confusión. No podía arriesgarse a perderle, porque dolía, dolía no poder haber estado estos días a su lado, no poder abrazarle ni hablarle, y ahora, ver que se había desmayado en medio de un partido hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, también hizo que se sintiera culpable.

-Dai-chan... -murmuró la chica al ver el rostro de Aomine, nunca lo había visto tan arrepentido.

-Voy al hospital, Satsuki -el moreno se levantó de la silla de golpe.

-Pero... tardarás un rato en llegar si vas caminando.

-Igualmente tendría que ir, ¿me acompañas? -preguntó Aomine antes de irse; Momoi asintió, segura.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del estadio y comenzaron a caminar directos al hospital, que quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de ellos. Era de día, pero las nubes amenazaban con tormenta, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y un gélido aire recorría los rostros de la gente provocando escalofríos. Daiki no habló en todo el camino y siempre iba más adelantado que Momoi, mirando al suelo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, pensando en sus cosas, tal vez. La chica le miraba desde atrás, triste, aunque realmente fue culpa de Aomine por no hacer algo al respecto, ¿no?

El partido de baloncesto del Kaijo contra el Seirin acabó con un pitido triunfante por parte de los negros, el equipo de Riko había hecho una victoria considerablemente buena y alegre, porque esa victoria iba dirigida a Kagami, su compañero que ahora estaba en el hospital; era lo menos que se merecía, él había dado mucho por ese equipo y Riko nunca se lo agradeció correctamente. Los del Kaijo, sobretodo Kise, no se habían tomado la derrota con amargura, es más, sonrieron felices de que el Seirin hubiese ganado porque supieron que lo habían hecho por un buen amigo y compañero. Kise les dio detalles mínimos de lo que le había ocurrido a Kagami, diciéndoles solamente que su madre había muerto y él no lo estaba pasando muy bien; no quería entrar en detalles porque era un tema que a él no le incumbía para nada. Y ahora, iría al hospital para ver qué tal estaba el pelirrojo, al igual que todos los del Seirin.

Kagami había despertado poco después de que le ingresasen en una sala del hospital, sin nada en especial, con una mesita, una silla y una ventana al lado de su camilla por la cual podía ver la oscuridad de aquel día parecida a la oscuridad del interior de su cuerpo. Un médico le había curado la herida de la mano, vendándosela, que aunque parecía que no era nada grave, en realidad se había quedado incrustado un cristal dentro de ella, y eso podía formar una infección y agravarse, cada vez más, hasta que le tuvieran que amputar la mano, incluso.

Al principio, el pelirrojo estaba un poco exhausto y desorientado sin saber muy bien que es lo que hacía en el hospital, hasta que se acordó que le dio un mareo en el partido y se desmayó, y otra vez, había preocupado a todo el mundo, había fallado a Riko sabiendo que ganar ese partido era importante, y de nuevo se sentía culpable de todo, de saber que su vida era una completa mierda, de que ahora, sin Aomine, estaba solo, porque nadie fue a visitarle... Nadie le quería, ¿verdad? Es por eso que estaba solo ahí, en esa sala vacía...

Recordó que estos últimos dos días no había comido nada, absolutamente nada, simplemente el apetito no le venía, su estómago estaba completamente cerrado desde el día en que Aomine se fue corriendo de casa; él le asustó, Kagami hizo que se fuera, pero al menos... al menos podía venir un rato, ¿no? Bueno, no era justo que Aomine cargara con todos sus problemas, seguramente él ya tendría bastantes en su vida como para resolver los de Kagami. Pero la promesa... Se olvidó de la promesa, ¿era así verdad? _"Me odia, sí, no cabe ninguna duda, me odia, me odia... ¿Es normal, no? Soy un completo inútil haciéndome ilusiones; mi vida está acabada, mi vida no sirve para nada, todo se ha estropeado desde aquel día, tan solo quiero... quiero morirme, quiero dejar todo esto de una vez, no quiero luchar más por nada ni por nadie, ya qué importa, mi única esperanza se ha ido para siempre... Para siempre...", _pensaba Kagami, sentado en la camilla con la espalda apoyada en la almohada mientras miraba sus manos, unas delgadas manos que estaban cogidas, frotándose suavemente.

El doctor le había dicho que no era nada grave, que tan solo fue un simple mareo, pero que debía alimentarse correctamente porque su peso estaba bajando por debajo de lo normal y eso podía afectar gravemente a su salud; Kagami lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, pero no le dijo nada de su depresión, ni falta que hacía.

Tal como dijo Momoi, nunca había significado nada en la vida de Aomine y es por eso que él se había ido así sin más; Daiki tenía familia que le quería y Kagami lo envidiaba, mucho, porque a él, su familia nunca le había tratado del todo correctamente, tan solo su madre, y simplemente por una tontería como el básquet todos estaban en su contra... Seguramente ellos querían que Kagami fuera algún tipo de niño prodigio que tuviera un super trabajo y fuera rico, pero Kagami era lo que le era, sin ninguna complicación más. ¿Tan difícil les resultaba entenderlo?

Entonces, alguien entró por la puerta del cuarto donde yacía Kagami. Parecía estar cansado o algo, pues su respiración era bastante acelerada y venía alterado. Kagami le miró, sorprendido y luego miró sus manos nuevamente, ¿qué hacía Aomine allí? Tenía miedo de hablarle así que esperó que el peliazul comenzara la conversación.

-Kagami -Daiki recuperó su respiración normal y se acercó a Kagami unos cuantos pasos-. ¿Estás bien?

-Supongo... -dijo este en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido en tristeza; tener a Aomine allí era tan raro, dolía tanto no poder decirle que le quería a su lado, por siempre...-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste estos dos días...?

-¿Eh? Pues... nada realmente... -Aomine se fijó en la mano vendada de Kagami-. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo qué nada? -sí, Kagami estaba completamente destrozado, su voz ni siquiera mostraba una pizca de sentimientos alegres, era apagada, rota... ¿Y esto en tan sólo dos días? ¿Qué pasaría si Aomine no está con él en una semana? No deseaba imaginarlo.

-Aomine, ¿te acuerdas de nuestra promesa? -Kagami cambió de tema; esta vez giró su cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Promesa? ¿Cual promesa?

-Tienes razón... ¿Qué promesa...? -murmuró, un nudo en la garganta del pelirrojo se formó, deseando llorar, deseando soltar todo su sufrimiento para que Aomine viniese a abrazarle, a decirle que todo iría bien; no lo hizo, sin embargo. Daiki no se acordaba, estaba claro que no lo iba a hacer, no se acordaría de que le prometió estar siempre a su lado.

-Oi, Kagami -Aomine apretó el puño, armándose de valor, finalmente se iba a confesar, iba a decirle lo que tanto había esperado decir, iba a estar a su lado, iba a cuidarlo cada día, cada hora y cada minuto, y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño, nunca más-. Kagami, quiero... Quiero que sepas...

-Vete -la voz del pelirrojo sonó autoritaria y seria por primera vez; Aomine abrió los ojos, guardándose sus palabras.

-¿Qué?

-Que te vayas, no quiero saber nada más de ti.

Aomine frunció el ceño, parpadeando varias veces sin comprender lo que Kagami estaba diciendo, ¿era coña, no? ¿Le estaba pidiendo eso realmente? Pero la voz de Kagami sonaba decidida y su cara estaba seria.

-No quiero depender más de ti -prosiguió, viendo que Aomine se había quedado callado-. Ya te he agobiado y te he molestado bastante con todos mis rollos depresivos, es una cosa mía, por eso quiero resolverlo por mi cuenta; olvida todo lo que ha pasado, olvida los días que has estado conmigo, que tampoco será muy difícil de hacer, y cuando ya esté bien nos volveremos a ver como rivales que somos, porque solamente somos eso, rivales.

Mientras tanto, un pelirrubio alto, que acababa de terminar un partido y que había llegado en coche al hospital, escuchaba atentamente la conversación que mantenían Kagami y Aomine.

Daiki realmente no sabía si las palabras de Kagami eran verdad o mentira; tal vez se le había ido la cabeza y estaba delirando, pero todo lo decía con una seriedad tan tremenda y poco característica de Kagami que Aomine no sabía lo que pensar. Pero si era verdad... ¿Eso significaba que Kagami no le quería? Porque el pelirrojo le estaba pidiendo que se fuera y encima le dijo que solamente eran rivales; supo que estaba raro en el momento en el que entró en la sala, ¿qué le ocurría a Kagami? Pero si el tigre quería que se fuera tendría que cumplirlo por mucho que le costase aceptarlo...

Ver a Kagami de esa manera, tan frágil, tan débil, y ahora tan delgado realmente le hacía sentir mal. De repente se acordó de la promesa, esa promesa que era quedarse junto a Kagami y ayudarle a superar la depresión, no la había olvidado, solamente que cuidar a Kagami y ayudarle ya era parte de su rutina, ¿Taiga se había molestado y por eso le pedía que se fuera? _"Sí, seguramente será eso, este idiota..."._

Aomine se acercó unos pasos más, queriendo abrazar a Kagami como habría hecho anteriormente, sabía que había hecho mal en haberlo abandonado estos días, hasta su carácter había cambiado; pero ahora no dejaría que eso ocurriese más.

-Oi, idiota, ¿cómo no me iba a acordar de lo qué te prometí? ¿Y cómo me vas a molestar? Siempre te lo dije, ¿no? Siempre te dije que tú no me molestas y que si lo hicieras, yo no estaría contigo, así que deja de decir tonterías, volvamos a casa y...

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué vuelvas a irte? -la expresión de Kagami estaba impasible; Aomine volvió a abrir los ojos, parando en seco a poco más de un metro de Kagami-. ¿Es qué aún no te das cuenta de nada? Realmente hay que ser idiota.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A qué te vayas -dijo nuevamente-. Vete, vete, ¡vete!

Kagami esta vez no le miraba, le estaba costando bastante mantenerse firme sin echar a llorar. De mostrar una voz seria y no quebrantada, de mostrar un rostro impasible en vez de un rostro lleno de dolor; solo quería que Aomine se fuera, no tener que molestarlo más, sentía que era una carga para él, que Daiki solo lo cuidaba por obligación, por eso le pidió que se fuera, que hiciera la vida que hacía antes, lejos de él, lejos de alguien inútil...

Aomine apretó los puños y los dientes con rabia, no entendía por qué Kagami estaba haciendo todo esto. Sin decir nada más dio media vuelta y se fue, algo enfadado, él había venido con la intención de declararse y Kagami solamente le estaba echando de su vida, ¿a qué quería jugar ese idiota? La nostalgia y la tristeza entraron en su corazón, no haber podido abrazar a Kagami, no haberle podido decir que le quería, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Era un idiota por haberse ido ese día, si tan solo hubiera vuelto el siguiente con Kagami podría disfrutar en paz con él. El amor era una completa mierda.

-Cobarde -la voz de Kise, el cual estaba escuchando todo, sorprendió a Aomine cuando salió de la habitación; Daiki frunció el ceño-. Kagamicchi se hace daño él mismo diciéndote esto porque cree que es una carga en tu vida, ¿por qué vienes aquí si no le vas a decir nada de tus sentimientos? Lo único que has hecho es dañarle más.

Aomine no contestó, y el rubio siguió hablando.

-¿A qué crees que se refería con: "¿Es qué aún no te das cuenta de nada?"? -Kise hablaba en voz baja, para que Kagami no les escuchase-. A que te quiere, pero tú no lo ves; me encontré con Momocchi y hablé con ella, me dijo que se lo dirías pero ya veo que siempre te rajas en el último segundo, este no es tu juego, ¿verdad? Esto no puedes ganarlo.

-Cállate, maldito -gruñó Aomine, con violencia.

-Yo solo te estoy avisando, Aominecchi, tal vez en un futuro Kagamicchi se olvide de ti -sin decir nada más Kise entró dentro de la habitación del pelirrojo, Aomine, chasqueando la lengua molesto, se fue por el hospital pasillo arriba.

Kagami dejó que las lágrimas comenzasen a desbordar por su rostro, todo había sido tan duro, pedirle a la persona que amas que se fuera era lo peor del mundo, y más si esa persona era tu única razón para vivir. Sus hombros se convulsionaron bruscamente, sollozó, en silencio, las lágrimas nublaban su vista, cuando de pronto vio aparecer a Kise por la puerta. Kise nunca le había visto llorar, y Kagami sintió vergüenza de que el pelirrubio tuviera que contemplar una escena así. Ryouta se entristeció al ver a Kagami en ese estado, sabía que estaba mal, pero no creía que tanto, todo en él reflejaba que estaba destrozado completamente. Se veía tan frágil, tan pequeño a pesar de su estatura.

-Kagamicchi... -murmuró el pelirrubio acercándose a él mientras le daba un abrazo protector. El pelirrojo temblaba entre sus brazos, las lágrimas no cesaban sino que cada vez iban más abundantes, más dolorosas. Taiga escondió su cara en el pecho de Kise-. En realidad Aominecchi se lo merecía, yo también pienso que es un idiota.

-¿Q... Qué dices Kise? -tartamudeó Kagami disfrutando del abrazo de su amigo.

-¿Crees qué yo no me he dado cuenta? -preguntó suavemente, acariciándole el pelo-. Sé que quieres a Aominecchi, sé que sufres por él, ¿no es así?

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza mirando a Kise, sorprendido, el rubio le sonrió con ligereza, sabía que había dado en el clavo. Sabía que Kagami quería a Aomine, pero el idiota del peliazul al parecer no se enteraba.

-Kise... -su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza, y se mordió el labio inferior haciendo que las lágrimas cayesen de nuevo, abundantes. ¿Para qué mentir? Ya no servía de nada, Kise lo sabía, ¿tanto se notaba? Incluso él se había dado cuenta, ¿quién lo percibiría más? ¿Por qué Aomine no se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él? Kise le estrechó de nuevo en sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda-. N... No quiero esto más... No puedo más...

-Kagamicchi, no digas eso, no digas eso... ¿Sabes? Sé todo lo que ha pasado entre Aominecchi y tú, pero no por eso te tienes que desanimar, tienes a mucha más gente que te quiere; sé que es difícil lo que acabas de hacer, pero fue lo correcto.

-Pe... Pero Aomine era la única persona que podía animarme, y... yo ya no sé que hacer... Realmente no quise decirle eso... solo que... solo que... -no pudo hablar más, su voz se quebrantó nuevamente-. No tengo ganas de vivir...

"_Demasiado dependes de Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, no deberías haber buscado tanto apoyo en una persona, al fin y al cabo todos se van algún día, unos te hacen más daño, otros menos... Y al parecer que Aomine se vaya te rompe, ¿eh? Tu forma de querer es muy fuerte, Kagamicchi, y créeme, Aomine te ama, oh, no sabes cuanto te ama, está desesperado por tenerte a su lado, por cuidarte, pero ya ves, es un idiota cobarde que te está dañando, que te está volviendo más indefenso poco a poco, porque él tiene miedo, tiene miedo de que tú le digas que no; él está jugando en terreno nuevo y no conoce muy bien las reglas de esto juego llamado amor, pero ya verás, Kagamicchi, él te lo dirá, claro que te lo dirá, lo tiene que hacer, él y tú sois tal para cual, y te ayudaré, lo prometo", _dijo Kise en su pensamiento, en cambio, no quiso decirlo en alto.

-¡Kagami! -una chica pelirrosa entró por la puerta corriendo-. ¡Kise-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Luego te cuento, aunque supongo que lo sabrás, ¿no? -Ryouta la miró, Momoi sabía a lo que se refería: a Aomine. El chico peliazul se fue del hospital, no sin antes decirle a Momoi lo que había pasado.

La chica asintió, y vio a Kagami, se acercó enseguida a él abrazándolo desde el otro lado de la camilla, secándole las lágrimas. La puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez era Riko y sus compañeros del Seirin, la morena parecía alterada y triste, sobretodo triste.

-Lo siento, Kagami -Riko apretó el puño de impotencia y fue al lado del pelirrojo para abrazarlo también, Kise se apartó para darle más espacio a Riko-. Lo siento, de veras que lo siento, aún sabiendo lo que te pasaba yo..., yo te dejé jugar... -Riko escondió su cara en el hombro de Kagami mientras comenzaba a llorar también, Kagami posó una mano sobre su espalda, pensando que ella no tenía la culpa, consolándola, los demás chicos entraron dentro de la sala con una sonrisa.

-Kagami-kun -Kuroko fue el que habló, con una sonrisa adornando su boca-. Hemos ganado.

-Y lo hemos hecho por ti -dijo la voz de Izuki.

-Chicos... -murmuró el pelirrojo, mirando a todos los que estaban ahí. Kise, Momoi, Riko llorando en su hombro, todos los compañeros del Seirin diciéndole que habían ganado el partido por él. Ahora que lo pensaba realmente no estaba tan solo, todos ellos estaban apoyándole, todos ellos habían venido a verle solo a él; se dio cuenta de que aparte de Aomine había muchas más personas que se preocupaban por él, y Kagami no supo verlo hasta ahora, cuando todos le rodeaban en aquella sala que hacía unos momentos estaba vacía. Kagami sonrió, muy levemente pero sonrió, y ahora su cara se adornaba con lágrimas de felicidad-. Gracias...

Riko se apartó de él, despeinándole. Kagami se olvidó de todo por un momento, se olvidó de Aomine, se olvidó de todos sus problemas, se olvidó, incluso, de que su madre había muerto. Ahora solo estaba él y sus compañeros, sus amigos, los que de verdad importaban, los que de verdad estaban ahí, con él. Se sintió muy lleno por primera vez desde el fallecimiento de su madre.

-¡No nos preocupes más de esa manera, idiota! -gritó Hyuuga dándole una palmada en la cabeza a Kagami-. La próxima vez, verás.

-¡Hyuuga-kun, no amenaces a Kagami! -gritó Riko. Y todos comenzaron a reír, incluso Kagami, Kise le pasó la mano por el cuello, riendo junto a él.

La puerta sonó de nuevo, abriéndose, esta vez eran dos personas que Kagami conocía bien, y que se sorprendió al ver a la otra. Todos se giraron para mirar a los recién llegados. Por una parte estaba Alexandra con cara de pocos amigos y de brazos cruzados, con una bolsa de plástico colgada en su mano mirando a Kagami, y por otro lado estaba Rinnosuke, el jefe de Kagami; hacía tiempo que no le veía pero seguía acordándose de él, porque Rinnosuke, aunque lo conocía poco y todo eso, le consideraba, podría decirse, como su abuelo.

-Viejo... Alex... -dijo en voz baja.

-Kagami, cuánto tiempo -comentó Rinnosuke observando detenidamente al joven, estaba muy diferente a como le recordaba. Ahora era más delgado, su cara mostraba cansancio, dolor, y sus ojos estaban apagados, sin brillo-. Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez.

-Ah... ¿De veras? -agachó la cabeza-. Ya veo...

-Kagami Taiga -la voz de Alex asustó a todo el mundo en la sala, su cara mostraba una seriedad extrema. El pelirrojo la miró, algo asustado por aquel tono de voz-. No me mires así, estoy muy enfadada contigo.

Se acercó unos pasos a él, que seguía tumbado en la camilla.

-¿Te parece normal lo qué estás haciendo? ¿Eh? Como vuelvas a dejar de comer te mato -le tiró la bolsa que tenía, Kagami la cogió y vio que en su interior había un bocadillo y varias barritas energéticas.

-Alex...

-Ni Alex ni mierdas; Taiga, estás jugando con tú salud, eso no me parece normal, sabes perfectamente por qué te has desmayado en medio del partido, ¿Verdad? Por no comer, ¿cómo piensas hacer un esfuerzo tan grande sin antes recibir energía? Quiero que sepas también que no solo está Aomine en tu vida, no solo él se preocupa por ti y te cuida, hay mucha más gente, ¿Sabes? Mira a todos los que están aquí, tus compañeros, Rinnosuke y yo, ¿no estás feliz con ellos?

-Alex tiene razón, Kagamicchi -sonrió Kise-. Todos nosotros estamos aquí porque queremos que estés bien, yo no seré muy amigo tuyo, pero al igual que ellos, y tú y Alex, sufrimos por ti.

-Kagami, queremos que estés bien, déjanos ayudarte -dijo Momoi.

-Kagami-kun, ¿significamos mucho para ti? -preguntó Kuroko, mirándole. Kagami se quedó un rato con la vista fija en el peliceleste, el cual le miraba con seriedad, finalmente asintió-. Pues si significamos mucho para ti cuenta con nosotros para todo lo que haga falta, porque tú para nosotros también eres importante, has dado mucho por el equipo, has estado siempre con nosotros, apoyándonos.

-Queremos hacerte ver que no todo en la vida es malo, sé que te ha tocado vivir cosas injustas, pero recuerda que después de algo malo siempre irá algo bueno, tal vez llegue más tarde, pero llegará, Taiga -la voz de Alex aún seguía seria.

-Gracias... -Kagami se lo agradeció de corazón a todos los que estaban ahí apoyándole.

Pero no era tan fácil ver el mundo de mil colores, no era tan fácil estar bien, porque todos los recuerdos, todos los pensamientos iban y venían cada vez más fuertes, y ahora, con lo de Aomine, realmente lo estaba pasando mal. Sabía que Aomine no era la única persona que se preocupaba por él, pero para Kagami era la más importante para llevar su depresión adelante, para vencerla, porque Aomine estuvo ahí desde el principio, desde la primera llamada que le hizo su madre. No sabía qué hacer ni en lo que pensar, el vacío llenó de nuevo su alma; miró a todo el mundo, a Momoi, a Kise, a Riko y a su equipo, a Rinnosuke, a Alex, pero entre ninguna de esas personas estaba Aomine; sin Aomine todo se sentía tan frío, tan oscuro... Maldijo el día en el que comenzó a depender de él, el día en el que Aomine se convirtió en su única esperanza, el día en el que se enamoró de él, ahora ya no estaba, no estaba ahí con él, no estaba abrazándole ni diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió por última vez ese día, bastantes personas habían entrado ya por ahí, pero llegó una que a Kagami le dio un verdadero asombro. Su hermano, Tatsuya Himuro, acababa de aparecer por ahí. Estaba igual que siempre, y su cuello adornado con el mismo anillo que Kagami, hacía tiempo que no le veía porque Tatsuya tuvo que irse por un tiempo con su familia a no sé que sitio, pero que volvería lo más pronto posible. Ahora estaba ahí, intentando coger aire, con las manos apoyadas en sus muslos y gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente. Iba normal, como siempre, una chaqueta negra adornaba su cuerpo y unos vaqueros sus delgadas y firmes piernas. Al parecer, el pelinegro se sorprendió al ver a Kagami.

-Ta... Taiga -todo el mundo se le quedó mirando, se le hacía incómodo estar con tanta gente, fue por eso que Kise pidió que salieran para darles un poco de intimidad. Alex y Rinnosuke se quedaron, sin embargo.

-Tatsuya... -el pelirrojo apretó los dientes, mirando hacia un lado y apretando la bolsa con la comida que Alexandra le dio.

-He venido corriendo en cuanto me he enterado de lo que te ha pasado en el partido, pero... ¿Por qué estás...? -Himuro no encontró la palabra adecuada para definir a Kagami, porque Himuro no sabía nada de lo que había pasado.

-Tatsuya, mamá ha muerto... -confesó Kagami, Himuro abrió los ojos sin esperarse aquella noticia-. Murió el lunes pasado... Lo he pasado muy mal desde entonces...

Balbuceó Kagami comenzando a llorar de nuevo. Sabía que Himuro nunca le había visto en una situación como esa, nunca le había visto tan pequeño ni tan frágil. Aunque la noticia también dejó en shock al pelinegro, conocía bastante a la madre de Kagami, habían pasado largas horas, incontables días con ella y la consideraba como alguien más de su familia y ahora, de repente saber que había muerto, le impresionaba un poco. ¿Cuántas cosas se habría perdido el tiempo que había estado fuera?

-Ha sido por mi culpa... -Kagami temblaba de nuevo, y Alex suspiró, ¿aún se echaba las culpas de que su madre había muerto? Tatsuya miró a la pelirrubia, buscando respuestas.

-Luego te cuento todo lo que sé, ahora consuela a Taiga, tal vez tú puedas hacer más que yo -el pelinegro asintió, y fue con Kagami, sentándose a su lado y abrazándole, con fuerza.

-¿Ha muerto de verdad...? -preguntó en voz baja, Kagami asintió repetidas veces. Himuro se entristeció, pero no lloró. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a Kagami, a su hermano? Nunca se imaginó a Kagami de esta manera, sabía que el chico tenía una mentalidad fuerte al igual que su carácter, pero ahora... Ahora le veía como a un niño pequeño lleno de miedo-. Lo siento...

-N... No, Tatsuya, no te preocupes... -Taiga se apartó de él, secándose las lágrimas mientras sonreía-. Estoy bien, te lo prometo.

-Deja de fingir, ¿está bien? ¿Crees qué no me doy cuenta de qué estás mal? En cuanto entré por esa puerta supe que algo no iba bien. Soy tu _hermano, _Taiga, te conozco mucho mejor que otras personas, llevo contigo desde que éramos pequeños, y mientras mantengamos esto -cogió el anillo que colgaba de su collar-. Siempre podemos contar el uno con el otro.

-Tienes razón... Realmente te necesitaba, hermano, gracias por venir.

-Tatsuya, ven -le llamó Alex.

Himuro asintió y salió con ella al pasillo, los demás se habían ido a la cafetería a tomar algo. Alex estuvo contándole al pelinegro todo lo que había pasado, que Kagami había entrado en fase de depresión y que realmente todo le afectaba negativamente. Le habló también de que Aomine estaba cuidando de él, y que ahora, no sabía por qué, desde el domingo se habían separado, y Kagami lo había pasado peor aún porque Aomine era como su medicina contra la depresión. Himuro escuchaba atentamente todo y se arrepintió de no haber estado antes con su hermano. En fin, después de media hora Alex le pudo contar todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Tatsuya, no tienes que sentirte mal, ¿vale? Taiga solo escuchaba a Aomine, pero espero que a ti también te escuche, me gustaría saber que es lo que ha pasado entre ellos dos...

-Alex, te prometo que... te prometo que yo no dejaré a Taiga bajo ninguna circunstancia, siento no haber estado todo este tiempo aquí...

-Estoy segura de que Taiga agradecerá tu compañía, iré a hablar con tus padres también, Tatsuya.

El chico asintió. Mientras tanto Kagami se había quedado con Rinnosuke, este le contó las cosas que habían ocurrido en la cafetería, que eran pocas, y luego le hizo una pregunta que Kagami no se esperaba:

-Aomine... ¿Ese chico te gusta, verdad? -Rinnosuke hablaba con sabiduría, con tranquilidad, siempre sin molestar a Kagami. Taiga no contestó-. Desde que está contigo ya no pasa por mi cafetería -rió, flojito-, pero desde que viniste y os vi juntos siempre he sabido que os acabaríais queriendo el uno al otro, aunque vosotros no lo supierais, tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué dices? Él no me quiere.

-Claro que te quiere; Alex y yo le hemos visto salir del hospital pero ni siquiera nos ha saludado, iba con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, parecía decepcionado, o triste, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado?

Kagami no sabía por qué, pero con Rinnosuke era todo más fácil, aquel hombre daba confianza.

-Todo se ha estropeado entre nosotros, viejo... Le dije que se fuera...

-¿Por qué no se lo confiesas? ¿No crees que así será más fácil, Kagami? Tú lo estás pasando mal por no tenerle al lado, ¿verdad? Y yo sé lo mucho que te aprecia Aomine; piénsalo Kagami, piensa que quizás deberías dar tu el primer paso.

Kagami miró a Rinnosuke, tal vez... Él tuviera razón, pero ya lo dio, le dio el beso y Aomine se fue... Quizás tendría que decírselo para dejárselo claro, sabía lo tonto y estúpido que era Aomine, y sabía que él nunca había salido con nadie, encajando un poco las cosas todo podía tener sentido. El beso que le dio aquella noche Kagami hizo que Aomine se fuera porque él no sabía como reaccionar ante aquello, y los próximos dos días seguramente no sabría como actuar frente a Kagami, porque tal vez estaría nervioso o algo, y hoy vino a ver como estaba; sí, Aomine seguía preocupándose por Kagami, no cabía duda. El pelirrojo se emocionó, y el ánimo le subió un poco.

-Ahora levántate -Rinnosuke interrumpió sus pensamientos-. Nos vamos a casa.

Alex y Himuro entraron por la puerta. Con una sonrisa, el pelinegro se acercó a Kagami tendiéndole la mano.

-Taiga, hermano, ya no estarás solo.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Tatsuya?

-A que yo estaré contigo, Taiga; tenemos que recuperar todo este tiempo perdido, pero tú deberás hacer un esfuerzo por tu parte, lo primero que debes hacer es comer.

Taiga también había echado de menos a Himuro. Quería verle y quería pasar tiempo con él, y ahora, que podía lo haría. Aceptó su mano y se levantó de la camilla, aún con su uniforme puesto. El pelinegro pasó una mano por su cuello, animándole, tal vez debía quedarse con su hermano y no molestar más a Aomine... Porque aunque antes tuviera otros pensamientos, seguía pensando que era una carga para el peliazul, que él realmente no lo hacía por gusto. De momento, sabía que Himuro no le fallaría nunca.

**Se acabó~ He tardado en publicar porque me entretengo haciendo otras cosas XDD Intentaré subir el siguiente lo antes posible. Gracias por leer.**

**Ja ne~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola~ Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero es que he estado ocupada, entre que era el cumpleaños de mi madre, entre que un amigo nos invitó a cenar, entre que tenía que estudiar para un examen de japonés y entre que me entretenía dibujando pues no tuve tiempo. Me siento mal... Lo siento D; es que no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente. **

**Bueno, en todo caso, aquí va el capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 19.**

Aomine estaba tumbado en su cama con la vista perdida, mirando a la nada, era sábado por la mañana, día treinta y uno, ¿Qué significaba eso? Que era Octubre, estaban a final de mes y esa misma noche se celebraba Halloween. Y, bueno, como otros años, mucha gente caminaba por la calle a pedir caramelos aún con el frío que hacía, pero no solían ir a casas a pedir caramelos ya que la gente se dedicaba más a ir disfrazada por las calles y a disfrutar viendo todos los adornos que se hacían aquel día, la comida y demás, y se celebraba también en bares y restaurantes donde decoraban todo para esa noche con calabazas, esqueletos, brujas, gatos, y muchas chorradas que a Aomine le daban igual. Aomine no era una persona que le gustase mucho celebrar fiestas, prefería quedarse en casa haciendo otras cosas, o ir a jugar básquet solo o con sus compañeros, otra de las opciones también era quedar con Momoi.

Desde que Kagami le dijo que se fuese, desde el miércoles no le volvió a ver, y se arrepentía, mucho, se arrepentía de no haberle dicho que le quería aún con todo lo que Kagami le estaba soltando, pero se sintió mal, se molestó y se fue de ahí. Ahora lo único que hacía en su casa era darle vueltas una y otra vez al asunto, sin encontrar una solución para ello. Kise tenía razón, él era un cobarde incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos por la persona que quería, ¿pero por qué le costaba tanto? ¿Por qué sentía tanta inseguridad? Se estaba complicando la vida por una tontería; siempre cuando estaba decidido a decírselo a Kagami al último segundo siempre se rajaba.

"_¿Es qué aún no te das cuenta de nada?" _Le había preguntado Kagami; esa pregunta era más que obvio que le estaba diciendo que le quería, y Aomine se contradecía mucho con aquello.

Por una parte pensaba que Kagami le quería, claro, debía hacerlo porque aparte de que Daiki era genial, Kagami siempre había confiado en él desde el primer momento, le abrazaba, le sonreía, lloraba en su hombro, y decía que todo iba mejor si el peliazul estaba a su lado. Se acordaba de las primeras noches que pasaba con él después de la muerte de su madre, cuando realmente estaba en _shock_ y no se creía nada de lo que estaba pasando, cuando lloraba por cualquier cosa porque en ese momento estaba muy frágil y muy sensible, y ahora, al parecer, se había estabilizado un poco, se le veía mejor... ¿no? Bueno, Aomine hacía una semana que no estaba junto a con él y no podía saber cuales eran sus pensamientos, pero no, no estaba bien, el día del partido se lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital porque se había desmayado y estaba mucho más delgado, eso no era estar bien.

El caso, los primeros días que Daiki pasó junto a Kagami podía decirse que no sentía nada por él, solo eran "amigos", pero al estar tantas horas intentando que se mejorase, que se animase, y todos esos gestos que hacía Kagami como sonrisas, miradas, palabras... Pues hicieron que algo despertase en el interior del moreno, un sentimiento mucho más grande que el cariño, nació el amor, un gran amor hacia ese pelirrojo que ahora estaba perdido en el mundo, que se sentía inferior a todos cuando antes siempre quería ser el ganador. Y Aomine lo aceptó, aceptó haberse enamorado de Kagami. Él era un chico atractivo, alto, optimista, siempre con ganas de dar lo mejor de sí, de no perder la ilusión, de siempre apoyar a sus compañeros; y desde mucho antes Aomine vio ese carácter en Kagami que hizo que se interesara por él, que hizo que se llevasen bien aún siendo _rivales._

Pero también estaba la otra parte de su mente, la cual decía que Kagami no le quería, que solo estaba actuando así por la depresión, que cualquier persona que hubiese estado con él desde el principio le habría tratado igual que trataba a Aomine. Y todo eso le hacía dudar, le provocaba dudas que luego no llevaban a ninguna parte y se quedaba como estaba ahora: tumbado en la cama.

¿Cómo Kise podía saber si Kagami le quería o no? Momoi también pensaba igual... ¿Por qué Aomine era tan idiota y no se daba cuenta? Aún seguía pensado que aquel beso fue una confusión de Kagami y que solo se lo dio pues porque estaba mal y no sabía lo que hacía. Y se acordaba muchas veces de aquel momento, estaba deseando que se repitiera, pero esta vez Aomine correspondería el beso y no se iría corriendo. Deseaba probar los labios de Kagami, en un beso apasionado, luego bajar lentamente por su cuello...

-¡Demonios! ¿En qué estoy pensando? -Aomine se sentó sobre la cama, con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado por sus pensamientos. Suspiró.

Lo importante de toda esta situación era: ¿Qué es lo qué haría a partir de ahora? No sabía nada sobre Kagami, y seguramente el pelirrojo no estuviera en buenas condiciones. ¿Kagami querría hablar con Aomine? Daiki seguía sin entender muy bien porque Kagami estaba enfadado, por así decirlo, con él, o por qué se hacía el enfadado. Kise le dijo ese día que era porque Kagami creía que era una carga, y no quería que Aomine siempre le estuviese cuidando. ¿Pero por qué Kagami creía eso? Nunca dio a entender que le veía como una carga en su vida, bueno, pero Kagami estaba mal, y lo único que sabía era echarse las culpas de todo. Le había prometido a Taiga que no le dejaría nunca justo el día en que su madre murió, en su casa, con esos gritos desgarradores que emitía pareciendo que el mundo se acabase para él, abrazado a Aomine con fuerza, con miedo, y ahora... Esa promesa se había roto así como si nada, una semana sin Kagami que lo único que hacía era empeorarlo.

-Soy un idiota... -murmuró-. Soy un verdadero idiota...

Quería ver a Kagami, el deseo cada vez se hacía más grande. Quería abrazarle, quería decirle que todo iría bien y hasta se le hacía raro dormir en su propia habitación aún, después de una semana sin él. Pero era difícil, ¿cómo reaccionarían los demás sabiendo que a él le gustaba un hombre? ¿Cómo reaccionaría su equipo, Touou, o Seirin? Vale que Kise y Momoi lo hayan aceptado, porque Aomine conocía bien a Kise y sabía que él nunca se burlaría ni se lo diría a nadie, con Momoi igual, ya que son amigos desde la infancia, pero con los demás... ¿Qué diría Alexandra? Mucha gente no acepta con tanta facilidad las relaciones homosexuales, y Aomine tenía miedo de que todos sus conocidos reaccionasen mal ante aquello.

El amor dolía, duele no poder estar con la persona que quieres todo el tiempo. Aomine decidió levantarse de la cama, iba a desayunar y luego, tal vez, quedaría con Momoi. Recordó aquella vez que Kagami desapareció toda una noche, lo preocupado que estaba por él, lo mal que se sentía pensando que le hubiese podido pasar algo; ese idiota no tenía remedio.

El móvil comenzó a sonar encima de la mesita de noche, Aomine frunció el ceño y lo cogió viendo que era Kise.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, idiota? -preguntó Aomine de mal humor.

-Esta noche iré a buscarte -Kise, en cambio, parecía contento-. Espero que no te escabullas, Aominecchi~.

-¡Oi! ¡Ya sabes que yo no celebro estas fies...! -demasiado tarde, el rubio había colgado el teléfono. Aomine lo tiró sobre la cama, gruñendo.

¿A dónde demonios quería ir ese idiota de Kise? Sabía perfectamente que todos los años se negaba a ir de fiesta con él por ahí, ¿entonces por qué insistía tanto? Realmente era molesto. Pero Aomine pegó injustamente a Kise, dejándole un feo moratón en la cara, quería pedirle disculpas pero su orgullo no le dejaba, su orgullo no le dejaba hacer muchas cosas y aunque él por dentro quisiera expresar lo que sentía, por fuera simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Su madre estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

-Daiki-chan~, cariño, buenos días -saludó ella, acercándose a su hijo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Aomine se dejó, cosa que era muy rara en él-. ¿Daiki? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enfermo?

-Estoy bien, mamá -Aomine abrió la nevera cogiendo leche.

-Eso es que nuestro hijo está enamorado -una voz sorprendió al peliazul. Era su padre, quien había abrazado a su madre.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no estoy enamorado! -el moreno se giró hacia ellos, sonrojado.

-Sí que está enamorado ¡míralo, hasta se ha sonrojado! -su madre echó una pequeña risita-. ¡Nos tienes que presentar a tu chica, Daiki-chan! ¿Cómo es? ¿Alta, rubia, morena? ¿Cuántos años tiene? Esto es sorprendente, no creí que mi hijo se enamoraría algún día, dime, ¿ella también te quiere?

"_Si supieran que quien me gusta es Kagami no se pondrían tan contentos..." _Les miró, sin decir nada _"Me gustaría saber como reaccionarían mis padres al saber que me gusta un chico... Ellos creen que es una mujer... ¡Oi! ¿Tan raro es que me enamore de alguien? ¡Satsuki dijo lo mismo! ¡Dijo que creía que sería un solterón toda mi vida!"_

-Eh, ¿y tú amigo, Kagami-san, ya no vas a verlo más? -la pregunta de su padre sorprendió a Aomine, haciendo que se sonrojase más y se pusiese más nervioso-. Nos dijiste que su madre había muerto y no lo estaba pasando muy bien.

-¡Qué importa eso! -gritó Aomine dejando la leche encima de la mesa y yéndose de la cocina, realmente odiaba que sus padres se metiesen en su vida privada y dijesen cosas por decir.

Daiki fue al salón, sentándose en el sofá, se acordaba también de la vez que Kagami había ido a su casa y se había dormido en su habitación, y luego Momoi y él se encontraron, y la pelirrosa se fue enfadada, muy enfadada. Su padre apareció entonces, poniéndose al lado de Aomine.

-Daiki, ya sabes lo importante que es cuidar a una persona cuando está mal, ¿verdad? Y más si ha muerto un familiar importante, ¿recuerdas lo de mamá, no? -su padre le habló con calma, Aomine agachó la vista-. Dijiste que no querías que nadie pasara por lo que ella pasó, fue doloroso para ti, para mí cuando lo supe, y para ella, y me siento un poco culpable de no haber podido estar ese tiempo.

-Mamá ha estado muy mal, pero nunca te echó las culpas de nada y Kagami... Kagami está yendo por el mismo camino que mamá cuando tenía depresión, aunque él está avanzando más rápido, muchísimo más.

-¿Y qué haces que no estás con tu amigo? Ahora necesita apoyo, sé como eres tú, hijo, sé como es tú carácter, y si habéis discutido o algo debe darte igual, guárdate tu orgullo y ves a animarle.

-Deja de decir eso, tú no entiendes nada -Aomine se levantó del sofá, enfadado, y subió las escaleras encerrándose de nuevo en su habitación.

Claro que sabía que debía animar a Kagami, lo sabía más que nadie, pero ahora no era lo mismo, su padre no sabía lo que había pasado y mucho menos se lo iba a contar. Pero le daba rabia que vinieran diciéndole eso, si no sabe lo que ha pasado, que no diga nada.

-Ugh... -se llevó las manos a la cabeza-. No sé lo que hacer... ¿Por qué demonios es tan difícil todo?

Mientras tanto, en casa de Kagami todo el mundo había despertado. Alex preparaba el desayuno para los tres, pues Himuro finalmente estaría allí por algún tiempo.

Justo después de que Kagami saliese del hospital, Himuro, Alex y él fueron a hablar con los padres del pelinegro; estos se alegraron un montón al verles porque hacía bastante tiempo ya que no hablaban y Alex les explicó todo el rollo que había pasado con Kagami. La madre de Himuro quedó impresionada, ya que ella se llevaba bastante bien con la madre de Kagami, y le dio el pésame al pelirrojo, diciéndole que no pasaba nada y que la vida seguía. Para Kagami eran tan solo palabras sin significado... Él necesitaba mucho más que esas palabras.

-¿Quieres que Tatsuya se quede con Taiga, entonces? -preguntó la madre del pelinegro, poniéndole un poco de te a Alex.

-Sí, aunque sean algunos días, él lo necesita y creo que Tatsuya es la mejor opción para ello -la pelirrubia cogió la taza en sus manos, soplando para que se enfriase-. Estoy muy preocupada por Taiga, no sé que se le pasará por la cabeza pero está cayendo en picado.

-Taiga siempre ha sido un chico muy fuerte, ¿pero ves, Alexandra? Hasta los más fuertes acaban siendo los más débiles y frágiles -sonrió la mujer, con pesar-. Si gracias a mi hijo puedo hacer que Taiga se sienta mejor adelante, puede ir el tiempo que quiera con él, además... Ellos dos son como hermanos, siempre han estado juntos.

-Sí, gracias, me alegro de haberte visto, no has cambiado nada eh -rió Alexandra, dejando la taza en la mesa.

Y después de aquella conversación, Himuro hizo una pequeña maleta con la ropa y las cosas que se llevaba para estar con Taiga. Prometió que llamaría a su madre cada día. Y así es como ahora se encontraba cuidando al pelirrojo. Kagami parecía estar mucho mejor gracias a la compañía de Himuro, sus malos pensamientos no eran tan intensos como cuando estaba solo, a veces venían y le hacían sentir algo deprimido pero en general se le veía "bien".

Pensaba mucho en Aomine, sí, aún seguía queriéndole y dolía mucho no tenerle cerca, pero ese dolor se calmaba con Himuro a su lado, que le hacía olvidar un poco el no poder estar con Aomine.

Y era por las noches cuando peor lo pasaba el pelirrojo, lloraba en silencio, oprimiéndose el pecho, sintiendo el vacío, sintiendo que estaba solo. Por mucho que disfrutase estando con Himuro siempre había algo que le hacía sentir soledad, como si estuviera apartado de todo el mundo, como si la compañía que tenía ahora no era suficiente.

E intentaba sonreír, cada día intentaba mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa falsa y fingida, llena de infelicidad y de angustia. Porque desde que Aomine se fue aquel día se sentía culpable de todo, sentía que la vida era una mierda, que cada vez iba a peor y que nadie podía ayudarle, pero llegó Himuro, y aunque sus días no fuesen iguales como cuando estaba con Aomine, al menos su dolor se apagaba, aunque fuese solo un poco.

Kagami se esforzaba, se esforzaba mucho por ser feliz de nuevo y cuando veía que todo iba bien, los pensamientos de su madre, de Momoi y de Aomine le invadían de nuevo. Su mente jugaba con él como quería, le hacía sentir inferior, pequeño y frágil. No era tan fácil, no es tan solo poner de tu fuerza de voluntad para recuperarse de la depresión, es mucho más que eso, y cuando ves que todo a tu alrededor empeora empiezas a notar que seguir viviendo no tiene ningún sentido, cuando ves que tu último rayo de luz se marcha...

Pero no fue solo ese día del beso, fue también el día del partido, en el hospital, cuando Kagami le dijo a Aomine que se fuese, si no lo hubiese hecho... tal vez estarían juntos ahora. Y era una bobada declararle a Aomine que Kagami le quería, ¿para qué? Si ya vio lo que había pasado con el beso, ¿qué pensaría Daiki sobre todo eso?

-Chicos, después de desayunar nos vamos a la cafetería de Rinnosuke, quiere que le ayudemos con los preparativos de esta noche ¿vale? -Alex puso unas tortitas que hizo sobre la mesa del salón, con un bote de chocolate, miel y nata.

-Claro, Alex, iremos ¿no, Taiga? -Himuro giró su vista hacia el pelirrojo que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Puso una mano sobre su hombro, desconcentrándole-. ¿Verdad, Taiga? -repitió.

-¿Eh? ¿Al bar? Sí, sí -asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Qué se celebra esta noche?

-Halloween, ¿no lo sabías? -Alex alzó una ceja.

-Ah, ¿ya estamos a treinta y uno? Qué rápido pasan los días -se rascó la cabeza, con una inocente sonrisa.

Kagami le había contado a Himuro todo lo que había pasado con Aomine estas últimas semanas y el por qué de que estaba tan mal aparte de lo de su madre; y aún con vergüenza y miedo sobre lo que pudiese pensar su hermano le contó también que se había enamorado de Daiki, porque él había sido su luz, su verdadero apoyo desde que Kagami comenzó con la depresión, desde antes había sentido cierta atracción por él pero nada más, y ahora, ahora estaba completamente loco de amor y sufría mucho por no tenerle cerca. Tatsuya escuchó todo el discurso que Kagami le contó entre lágrimas, sonrojado hasta las orejas, y con voz temblante. Después, al finalizar, lo único que hizo el pelinegro fue abrazarle, comprendiendo por lo que estaba pasando Kagami, pero, aunque por fuera se hubiese tomado bien que Kagami se había enamorado de un hombre y encima le había besado, por dentro le molestaba, no era desagrado ni nada parecido, eran más bien celos que Himuro sentía por Aomine.

Kagami le tenía a él, ¿para qué quería a Aomine? Ese chico era un idiota que no podría corresponder como debía a Taiga, Daiki no se merecía tener al pelirrojo a su lado. Himuro haría que se olvidase de él, que su amor por ese idiota desapareciera para siempre y lo conseguiría de alguna manera, porque Himuro quería a su hermano solo para él y para nadie más. No es que le quisiese como Kagami quería a Aomine o algo parecido, solo le tenía afecto y cariño, y sabía además, que si Kagami se iba con un hombre al que quería le dejaría a él de lado, y a Himuro no le hacía mucha gracia distanciarse de Taiga.

En cambio no le contó nada Alex porque Kagami no se lo permitió, tenía miedo de lo que ella pudiese pensar respecto a eso. Himuro obedeció.

-No te hace falta más a Aomine -le dijo ese día-. Ya me tienes a mí, Taiga, y sabes perfectamente que yo no me iré a ningún sitio.

-Sí... Pero...

-Taiga -puso una mano sobre su pelo-. ¿No estás mejor conmigo? ¿Con tu hermano? Hemos estado siempre juntos, ¿recuerdas?

-Tienes razón -Kagami apartó la mano del pelinegro lentamente de su cabeza y le miró, con una ligera sonrisa-. Contigo me siento bien.

Himuro también le sonrió, entornando los ojos en una mueca de felicidad.

Ahora, los dos chicos se estaban vistiendo lo más deprisa que podían, pues Alex ya estaba preparada para irse y les dijo que si no estaban listos en menos de diez minutos recibirían un severo castigo. Tuvieron que abrigarse bien ya que ese día hacía frío y el sol estaba oculto bajo feas y grises nubes.

Kagami se cogió el teléfono por si acaso, no sabía por qué, pero siempre esperaba a que alguien le llamase, y ese alguien era Aomine. Deseaba... Deseaba pasar el día con él, pero Taiga tampoco tenía el valor suficiente de llamarle y decírselo.

Salieron a la calle y fueron al paseo principal por donde se cogía mejor ruta para ir a la cafetería de Rinnosuke.

Kagami abrió los ojos, y, por primera vez en dos semanas le brillaron de ilusión al ver todo aquello. La larga calle, por la cual caminaba mucha gente ya disfrazada de buena mañana, sobretodo niños y adolescentes, con trajes de brujas, zombies, momias, cosplays de diferentes animes... Estaba decorada con diferentes cosas. La carretera estaba cerrada porque iban a hacer una actuación con un gran escenario esta noche, el cual estaban preparando con adornos de Halloween, y también estaban empezando a hacer un desfile de disfraces, muy bien hechos, y mucha gente estaba ahí haciendo fotos.

Aparte de la carretera, los árboles que adornaban el andén tenían de ellos colgando bolas en forma de calabaza, con ojos y boca, de esqueleto, telarañas, y luces de varios colores que encenderían por la noche.

Y aunque hiciese un mal día todo aquello brillaba con armonía, la gente estaba muy emocionada por aquella noche y se podía respirar la felicidad que desprendía todo el mundo.

-Wow -Alex también estaba sorprendida-. En Japón si que celebran a lo grande Halloween, ¿pero vosotros dos no habéis visto estas decoraciones el año pasado?

-No -Himuro negó con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco -Kagami miró a Alexandra y la chica se sorprendió al verlo tan alegre, parecía que todas sus preocupaciones hubiesen desaparecido-. Esta noche quiero ver todo esto de nuevo, seguro que será increíble.

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. Kagami giraba su cabeza hacia todos lados, curioseando, vio varias tiendas en las que vendían artículos para este día, algunas pastelerías con dulces en forma de gato, de escoba, de tumbas. Realmente estaba emocionado. Kagami se olvidó de todos sus problemas por completo, su cara no mostraba tristeza y sus ojos no mostraban vacío y dolor, sino felicidad, irradiaba felicidad por todos lados. Eso era lo que necesitaba Kagami: salir de su rutina, ver cosas nuevas que le hicieran sorprenderse; y no tener que estar encerrado en casa agobiándose con sus pensamientos.

Incluso comenzó a reír por algunos disfraces que veía, Alex se alegraba de ver a su chico de esa manera, tan contento y tan radiante.

-Kagamicchi~ -una voz que todos reconocieron al instante les sorprendió. Kise puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kagami, acercando su cara al pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Buenos días~

-¡Oi, Kise! ¡No te tomes esas confianzas! -Taiga le apartó, molesto. Los tres miraron al pelirrubio-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tenía ganas de salir a ver las decoraciones de este año, es increíble, ¿verdad? Y bueno, os vi de lejos y vine corriendo a saludaros -se puso las manos en los bolsillos. Kise iba normal, como siempre, con aire elegante-. Kagamicchi, te ves muy bien.

Kagami abrió los ojos por un momento, sorprendido ante el comentario de Kise, después giró la cabeza tímidamente, con un leve sonrojo.

-Eso es porque me ilusioné al ver las decoraciones -admitió.

Kise soltó una pequeña risita y miró a Kagami con calma. Sí, realmente tenía una expresión diferente a la de los otros días, aún sin Aomine se le veía tan bien... Pero esto solo era hoy, con Halloween, porque podía disfrutar de un paisaje que sus ojos nunca vieron, ¿cómo estaría mañana? Se preguntó el pelirrubio.

-¿A dónde ibais? -preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Al bar de Rinnosuke -dijo Alex-. Tenemos que ayudarle a preparar cosas para esta noche.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Puedo ir? No tengo nada que hacer, no creo que os importe ¿no? -pasó un brazo por el cuello de Kagami, y el otro por el cuello de Himuro-. Hace tiempo que no hablamos, Himurocchi, ¿todo bien?

Y así fue como los cuatro llegaron a la cafetería de Rinnosuke, aunque tardaron su tiempo, pues se entretenían con cualquier cosa que veían por el camino. Como un globo gigante de una calabaza en el cual se pararon Himuro y Kagami y se hicieron varias fotos con él, al que después se unió Kise y comenzaron a hacer poses raras y graciosas, o cuando a Kise le empezaron a acosar varias chicas vestidas de enfermeras, de su instituto, que le reconocieron y quisieron hacerse fotos con él y Kise, agobiado, junto a Kagami y Himuro tuvieron que huir de ahí corriendo a toda velocidad.

Pero Rinnosuke estaba feliz de tener tanta compañía en la cafetería, como estaba algo apartada, a esas horas no la solía transitar mucha gente pero por la noche siempre se llenaba, y más hoy, que era Halloween y la gente saldría a divertirse.

-Al menos habéis venido -dijo él-. Venga, ya podéis empezar a poner las cosas, ah, y esta noche tengo preparados unos disfraces para vosotros, y Alexandra, Himuro y yo tenemos uno especial preparado para Kagami, ¿cuántos vais a venir más, por cierto?

-¡Yo invitaré a dos personas! -gritó Kise-. Pero creo que uno de ellos no accederá a ponerse un traje...

-¿Quién va a venir, Kise? -preguntó Kagami, curioso. Kise le guiñó un ojo, divertido, Kagami miró a Rinnosuke de nuevo-. ¿¡Y por qué tenéis preparado uno especial para mí y para los demás no!? ¡Oi, Tatsuya! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!?

-Porque yo lo quiero -sonrió Alex-. Y más vale que te lo pongas si no quieres saber las consecuencias de no hacerlo.

-Más te vale que no sea nada raro, Alex... -Taiga miró con desconfianza a la rubia. ¿Qué demonios le querían poner? Se imaginaba lo peor...

Kagami recordaba cuando de pequeño celebraba Halloween en América. Cuando iba con su madre y con Himuro por la noche a pedir caramelos, ahí todas las casas estaban decoradas de una manera fantástica, aunque muchas otras no, la de Kagami era una de ellas ya que su padre no quería saber nada de esa fiesta. Su padre siempre había sido muy estricto en todo lo que Kagami hacía, y casi nunca le dejaba hacer las cosas que a él le gustaban hasta que venía su madre y se lo permitía, era por eso que los padres de Taiga siempre estaban discutiendo, al fin y al cabo su madre nunca despreció al pelirrojo, ella le quería, y si hacía alguna cosa que a Kagami no le agradaba era por no discutir más con su marido, porque no le gustaba comenzar a chillar delante de Kagami.

Kagami habría deseado tener un buen padre, y de ser así tal vez él no estaría en fase de depresión, si su padre al menos estuviese con él apoyándole esto sería más fácil de llevar. A veces se preguntaba donde estaba o que hacía, si tenía una nueva mujer o nuevos hijos; realmente le echaba de menos... En un principio él iba a ir a vivir con Kagami a Japón, pero finalmente no vino, aún si viviesen juntos la convivencia sería mala, y más ahora con el carácter que tenía Kagami tan impulsivo y tan poco de pensar. Se acordaba de que su padre era alto, como él, tenía el pelo castaño-rojizo y llevaba gafas, ¿le volvería a ver algún día? De todas formas no sabría como reaccionar. Alex también le conocía, pero ellos dos habían hablado poco realmente; Alex y la madre de Kagami eran las que se ponían a hablar en el salón de la casa mientras Kagami jugaba con Himuro en el jardín.

Su padre... ¿Por qué su padre siempre le trató tan mal? ¿Con tanto desprecio? ¿Era por qué se puso a jugar baloncesto desde tan pequeño? Sí, debía ser eso seguramente, porque su padre siempre le quiso apuntar a actividades que a él no le gustaban, o le obligaba a leer libros que ni siquiera le interesaban y en ese momento, cuando vio que Kagami era un caso perdido que solo pensaba en básquet, dejó de hacerle caso y a tratarle de manera mucho más distante, como si no fuera su hijo.

Y después su madre le dijo que él era la causa de su divorcio...

Su madre...

Su madre...

Otra vez los pensamientos volvieron. _"Muérete... Te odio... Muérete... Muérete... Te odio más que a nadie... Esas fueron mis últimas palabras hacia mi madre... Aún no lo he podido afrontar, solo me vienen problemas y problemas, joder... Está muerta de verdad, por mi culpa, porque yo le dije eso... Está muerta... ¿De veras está muerta? Y yo no he podido ir a verla por última vez... ¿Por eso Aomine me trata así, no? Realmente soy una persona despreciable, no merezco que nadie esté a mi lado, nadie... nadie... Todo esto es mi culpa, ¡solo soy una basura que no merece vivir! Aomine me odia... me odia... Me odia porque sabe lo que le he hecho a mi madre, yo... yo con mis palabras la he matado, me odia porque le quiero... ¡No quiero sentir esto más! ¡No quiero sentir más dolor! Yo no quería enamorarme de Aomine... Yo no quería que mi madre muriese..."_

Mierda... Mierda... La ansiedad volvía a invadirle, necesitaba salir de la cafetería. Su respiración se hizo más rápida y comenzó a temblar mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos se humedecieron y trago saliva con fuerza para no tener que llorar ahí, en medio de todos. Bueno, estaba en un rincón poniendo unos adhesivos en las ventanas mientras que los otros decoraban la barra y las mesas.

Todo iba bien... Todo iba perfecto... ¿Por qué tuvo que acordarse de sus problemas nuevamente? Una lágrima cayó de su ojo recorriendo su rostro, Kagami se secó con el dedo, pero no le sirvió de nada ya que empezaron a desbordarse más, intentó no sollozar, e intentó no hacer nada extraño para que no le mirasen.

Cogió una pegatina del sobre con sus manos temblorosas, mirando de reojo a los demás que al menos no se estaban fijando en él y la pegó en la esquina del cristal. Quería desahogarse pero ahí no podía hacerlo, sentía mucha presión y las lágrimas no cesaban. Agachó la vista y se miró las manos, apretando los dientes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frágil? ¿Por qué le tenía que afectar todo tanto? Se odiaba... Se odiaba tanto...

-¡Kagamicchi! Aquí tienes más pegati- ¿Kagamichhi, estás llorando? -preguntó en voz baja, poniendo una mano sobre su pelirrojo cabello-. Oye, ¿qué ha pasado? Vayamos fuera.

Le cogió de la muñeca y sin decir nada salió corriendo con Kagami afuera. Nadie les siguió. Kise miró preocupado a Kagami, fijó sus ojos dorados con los rojos de Taiga, los cuales aún lagrimeaban sin parar. Ryouta frunció el ceño, no sabía que hacer realmente en ese momento y le abrazó sin dudarlo, Kagami correspondió el abrazo y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Kise, sollozando, liberándose por fin de la presión que tenía encima. Kise le acarició el cabello, sintiendo como Kagami le cogía fuertemente de la camisa con cada sollozo que daba.

-Kagamicchi, ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó con calma, ¿le pasaba esto cuando estaba con Aomine?

-Todo es mi culpa, Kise... -dijo en un gemido ahogado.

Kise sabía que algo así pasaría, demasiado bien estaba Kagami esta mañana, claro que tenía que darle algún bajón emocional durante el día. Lo entendía, seguramente estaba pensado en Aomine o en su madre, y era mejor que se desahogara antes que empezar a decirle que parase de llorar. Al cabo de un rato Kagami se tranquilizó y se separó de Kise secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Mejor, Kagamicchi? -preguntó dándole un pañuelo de papel que Kagami aceptó con gusto para sonarse los mocos. El pelirrojo asintió.

-Lo siento... Yo... es que...

-No hace falta darme explicaciones, solo olvídalo y piensa en lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar esta noche.

Taiga asintió, gracias a Kise se encontraba algo mejor que antes pero no igual que esta mañana. Al entrar en la cafetería había una mesa preparada con mantel y cubiertos, ahí estaban sentados Alex y Himuro, y cuando vieron entrar a Kise y Kagami les saludaron para que se sentaran con ellos. Rinnosuke les había preparado la comida como recompensa por haberle ayudado. Alex vio a Kagami algo deprimido pero no dijo nada respecto al tema y Tatsuya comenzó a hablar de su equipo de baloncesto para distraer un poco a Taiga de sus pensamientos.

Lo que quedaba de día hasta la noche fue bastante ameno; el pelirrojo pudo recuperarse de su bajón y ayudaba a Himuro a colocar unas bombillas de colores alrededor de la barra, junto con figuras de diferentes monstruos. Las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles de telaraña, y en medio de estas había una vela en forma de calabaza. Las ventanas quedaron cubiertas de pegatinas fosforescentes que brillaban en la oscuridad en forma de brujas, gatos, esqueletos y fantasmas. Toda la cafetería quedó preciosa, y hasta daba miedo, la gente que entraba se quedaba maravillada.

-Habéis hecho un buen trabajo -agradeció Rinnosuke a sus ayudantes.

Este día para Kagami fue muy diferente al resto; mientras que los otros días estaba casi todo el rato pensando en sus cosas, hoy pudo librarse de las barreras de su propio mundo para salir a la realidad en la que vivía, pudo distraerse con muchas cosas, pudo hablar con Himuro y con Kise, quien estuvo todo el día con ellos ayudándoles en todo. Pudo atender a los clientes que venían a tomar o a comer algo, pudo "disfrutar" de un día de paz en estas dos semanas de sufrimiento, de dolor y de agobio. No pensó más en su madre ni en Aomine, ni en ninguna persona que le hacía pasarlo mal, porque estuvo distraído. Y Rinnosuke, aunque Kagami no lo supiera, fue el responsable de decirles a todos que distrajesen al pelirrojo para que no pudiera sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Y así hicieron.

La noche llegó, apenas eran las nueve y media y la cafetería estaba completamente a rebosar de gente que venía a cenar y a beber, sobretodo a beber, pues muchos se emborracharían la noche de Halloween. Rinnosuke, antes de nada, les dio una caja grande donde dentro estaban los disfraces, los cuales se tenían que poner todos los que estaban ahí, incluida Alex y Rinnosuke, claro, faltaría más. La pelirrubia parecía contenta, pero no porque ella se fuera a disfrazar, no, sino porque iban a disfrazar a Kagami.

Fueron a la cocina para poder cambiarse.

-Taiga, voy a taparte los ojos con una venda, y no quiero que te la quites hasta que yo te diga, ¿vale?

-Oye Alex, ¿qué demonios vas a hacerme? -Kagami se dejó poner.

-Yo quiero saber lo que es -dijo Kise emocionado.

-Ahora lo sabrás -Himuro echó una risita.

-Primero vistámonos nosotros -propuso Alexandra.

Dentro de la caja habían varios disfraces. Himuro eligió uno de vampiro, con una capa negra y roja y unos colmillos postizos, junto con guantes blancos. Alex le tiró el flequillo para atrás, quitándole todos los pelos que tenía en la frente mientras le peinaba con gomina. Kise eligió ser un demonio. Se quitó su ropa para cambiársela por un mono rojo de la cual salía una cola negra terminada en punta, con un tridente y unos cuernos de demonio.

-Kise, realmente estás muy gracioso -comentó Alex, evitando reírse.

-¡Oye! -Kise se avergonzó y cogió su tridente a dos manos, apuntando hacia Alex-. ¡O sino te llevaré al infierno! ¡Buah!

-Oh, que miedo tengo, mira, mira como tiemblo -Alexandra acercó su brazo a Kise y lo movió fingiendo que temblaba. Himuro, Alex y Kise rieron, pero Kagami no estaba tan contento como ellos, pues tenía los ojos vendados.

Finalmente Alex accedió por algo simple, se enrolló unas vendas por los brazos, las piernas, la cabeza y el torso e hizo ver que era una momia. Y finalmente... Llegaba el turno de Kagami. Alex cogió el traje de la caja, enseñándoselo a Kise, pues Himuro ya sabía lo que era, el rubio abrió los ojos, sorprendido, comenzando a reírse con fuerza.

-¿De verás Kagamicchi va a llevar eso? Esto hay que grabarlo.

-¡Oi! ¡Como sea algo raro no os dejo vestirme! -gritó Kagami, mirando hacia los lados como un tonto puesto que no veía nada.

Alex se acercó a él y comenzó a quitarle la ropa sin ningún cuidado, le daba igual realmente verle en calzoncillos o desnudo, ¿era algo como su hijo, no? Pues no había nada de lo que avergonzarse. Kagami en cambio se quejó un par de veces.

-¡Levanta la pierna, Taiga! ¡Que no te lo tenga que repetir de nuevo! -gritó Alex por tercera vez-. Ahora dame este brazo.

Poco a poco le fue vistiendo. Kagami ni siquiera se podía imaginar lo que era. Himuro y Kise tuvieron que salirse de la cocina para poder dejar de reírse. Finalmente Alex le puso unos calcetines negros, de eso largos que le llegaban un poco por encima de la rodilla, y como zapatos de su talla no tenía se tuvo que poner nuevamente las deportivas.

-Ya estás listo, Taiga -Alex le cogió del brazo y salió de la cocina para llevarlo al baño, donde había un espejo en el que se podía mirar. Le quitó la venda de los ojos mostrando su nueva ropa-. Ya estás lista, preciosa.

Kagami abrió la boca al verse y se ruborizó enseguida. Iba vestido... ¡Iba vestido de sirvienta! Y encima no era un traje que digamos largo, ¡si se agachaba se le podía ver todo el culo! ¿Y por qué llevaba esos calcetines... tan... tan... Tan raros que se ponían las chicas? No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Era un traje negro, con adornos en blanco, y un lazo grande detrás de su espalda, típico que se les ponía a las sirvientas.

-Pe... Pero, ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO ALEXANDRA GARCÍA! -gritó tan fuerte que hasta los de fuera pudieron escucharle-. ¿¡Cómo demonios esperas a que ande por ahí con esto puesto!? ¿¡Tú estás loca!? ¡Quiero quitarme esto! ¡De ninguna manera voy a salir con esto puesto!

-Te dije que algún día te vestiría así -sonrió Alex satisfecha-. ¿No te gusta? ¿Quieres que te maquille y te ponga una peluca?

-¡Ni muerto! -Kagami miró a Alex con los dientes apretados, sonrojado hasta las orejas y con las dos manos sobre la falda, cubriéndose-. ¡Quítame esto de una vez! ¡Tengo vergüenza! ¿¡Por qué tengo que ir yo vestido así y Himuro no!? ¡A él le quedaría mejor!

Kise y Himuro vinieron corriendo para ver a Kagami. Los dos desde la puerta comenzaron a reírse haciendo que le pobre tigre se avergonzase más y se cogiese más fuerte de la falda.

-Kagamicchi, si tuvieras pechos te violaría -Ryouta le sacó la lengua divertido mientras cerraba los ojos-. Venga, vamos afuera, todos tienen que ver lo preciosa que está nuestra Kagamicchi.

-Oi, deja de hablarme como si fuera una chica, y dejad de acercaros a mí, ¡no pienso salir así ahí fuera con toda la gente que hay!

Kagami puso las dos manos delante suya mientras se acorralaba contra la pared. Himuro y Kise se acercaban a él como si fuera una presa preparada para ser cazada. Kagami tenía los ojos abiertos en una mueca de terror, negando con la cabeza para que no se acercasen más. Alex con una sonrisa se fue del baño, ya había cumplido con lo suyo. El propósito de vestir a Kagami así no era para reírse de él -aunque también- sino para que tuviera otra cosa en la cual pensar, y al parecer funcionó. Kagami podría estar bien toda la noche, o eso esperaba Alex.

-Taiga, hermano, no te resistas o te sacaré toda la sangre que tienes.

-Sí... Y yo te clavaré mi tridente para hacerte sufrir, Kagamicchi. Irás al infierno~.

-Te vamos a matar~ -dijeron los dos a la vez, con una voz terrorífica.

-¿Acaso sois idiotas los dos? ¿Quién demonios se tragaría lo que acabáis de decir?

-¡Te tengo! -Kise cogió a Kagami de la muñeca para obligarlo a salir de ahí. Himuro se puso por detrás para empujar a Kagami por la espalda, pero era más que claro que el pelirrojo ponía resistencia.

-¡De ninguna manera voy a salir! -gritó intentando zafarse del agarre de Kise, sin conseguirlo.

Himuro le empujaba con todas sus fuerzas y Kise tiraba de él, y en un momento que Kagami se desequilibró pudieron sacarlo fuera del baño y empujarlo hacia el salón de la cafetería, el cual estaba inundado por una música de Halloween. Kagami iba a empezar a gritarles a Kise y a Himuro pero se quedó petrificado al ver a dos figuras que había a unos metros delante suya, las cuales reconocía muy bien. A Himuro también se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara cuando vio que Aomine estaba ahí, vestido de forma normal, con una chaqueta azul cubriéndole el torso y a su lado se encontraba Momoi.

-¡Aominecchi! ¡Al final viniste! -gritó el rubio acercándose a él.

La cafetería estaba semioscura, iluminada tenuemente con las luces de colores que pusieron por el día. Había personas disfrazadas, y otras que no, bebiendo en la barra, riendo y hablando, y muchas otras se encontraban cenando en las mesas. Hoy era una noche dura de negocio y Rinnosuke y Alex no tenían tiempo de pararse a hablar con nadie; la hija de Rinnosuke también se encontraba ahí ayudándoles. Pero al menos, nadie se fijó en las ropas que llevaba Kagami.

-Aomine... -murmuró Taiga, siguiendo a Kise quien ya estaba al lado de la pelirrosa y el moreno. Himuro frunció el ceño.

-¡Ah, Kagamicchi! -Kise cogió al pelirrojo por los hombros, poniéndolo en frente de Aomine-. ¿Te gusta, Aominecchi? Kagamicchi esta noche es nuestra preciosa sirvienta.

-¡Oi, Kise, maldito! ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? -Taiga no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente y tirarse la falda hacia abajo, evitó el contacto visual con Aomine, quien también se había sonrojado al ver a Kagami vestido de esa forma y tenía su vista fija en él. Momoi en cambio comenzó a reír-. ¡No me mires idiota! -le gritó Taiga a Aomine, dándole un leve empujón en el hombro-. ¡Y tú no te rías, Momoi!

-Kagami, ¿por qué no vienes a limpiar a mi casa? Seguro que lo haces muy bien -dijo Aomine, llevándose la mano a la boca para soltar una risita.

La razón de que Aomine estuviese en la cafetería en estos momentos era porque Kise, aparte de haberle llamado esta mañana, le llamó también sobre el medio día insistiéndole que viniese porque se lo iban a pasar muy bien y bla bla bla, y porque iba a estar Kagami también. Daiki solo fue para poder ver al pelirrojo, quien parecía bastante feliz en esos momentos, pudo ver que había engordado y su cara se mostraba bien. Después de dos semanas pudo ver que Kagami por fin se comportaba como el chico que era antes, ¿pero ya estaba recuperado o solo era pasajero? ¿Qué habría pasado para qué estuviese tan bien? Pudo ver a una persona, a Himuro, seguramente él tenía algo que ver con todo aquello. Por dentro sintió rabia de no haber sido él el que hubiese hecho que Kagami se encontrase mejor, tuvo que ser ese chico pelinegro el que lo había conseguido.

"_Maldito..." _Espera un momento, ¿Aomine estaba sintiendo celos por Himuro? Pero si Himuro y Kagami eran _hermanos, _se conocían de pequeños, no podían ser algo más que eso, ¿verdad? ¿Y si Himuro realmente tenía otras intenciones con Kagami? ¿Cómo enamorarle y quedárselo para él? Ni en broma se lo permitiría. Era cierto que Aomine había hecho mal en dejar a Kagami esta semana, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que se lo robasen, nadie, ni una mujer, porque Aomine sería el único en protegerle de cualquier cosa y de pasar los días con él. Pero para conseguir eso debía antes decirle lo que sentía por él, ¿lo haría... hoy?

Kagami se veía tan fabuloso y tan sexi en ese traje que Aomine no podía dejar de mirarle. Aunque el pelirrojo no parecía estar enfadado con Aomine ni nada parecido. ¿Realmente él también estaba enamorado como decía Kise?

-¡Ni en broma limpio yo tu casa!

-¿Y qué habéis pensado hacer esta noche? -preguntó Momoi cambiando de tema-. Ah, hola Himuro-kun, cuanto tiempo.

-¡Momoicchi y Aominecchi también se tienen que disfrazar! -dijo de repente Kise, cogiendo de la muñeca a Momoi.

-Ni me toques, Kise -gruñó el peliazul amenazante, Kise le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo con Momoi hacia la cocina, donde dejaron los demás disfraces. Aomine soltó aire y miró de reojo a Himuro, quien yacía al lado de Kagami; ese chico a Aomine nunca le cayó bien.

-¿Y se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? -Himuro fue el que habló esta vez, de brazos cruzados, Aomine iba a responderle de forma brusca pero apareció Alex calmando el ambiente y saludando a Aomine con una sonrisa.

-Mm... ¿Qué llevas debajo que no me acuerdo, Taiga? -Alex se puso por atrás del pelirrojo y le subió la falda mirándole los calzoncillos. Kagami se giró, asustado, y dio media vuelta para ponerse frente a Alexandra.

-¿¡POR QUÉ TE TOMAS ESAS CONFIANZAS Y ME MIRAS EL CULO!? -gritó nuevamente, poniéndose las manos por detrás de la falda.

-¿No quieres ponerte estas braguitas de encaje que he encontrado en la caja? -Alex hizo una sonrisa picarona mostrándoselas, eran de color negro con bordados de flores. Kagami se quedó sin habla, y Aomine quería partirse el culo delante de Kagami-. Que es broma, tonto, vámonos Tatsuya, me tienes que ayudar en algunas cosas.

Alex pasó un brazo por el hombro de Tatsuya, este tuvo que resignarse aunque no le hacía mucha gracia dejar a Kagami con Aomine. Alex lo hizo por ellos dos, sabía lo mucho que Taiga apreciaba a Aomine y ella quería que se volvieran a reconciliar aunque no supiera lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos jóvenes, que se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir.

-¿Nos sentamos allí? -fue Aomine quien rompió el hielo, mostrando un sitio libre en la esquina de la cafetería, justo al lado de la ventana. Kagami asintió, y fueron allí, sentándose.

-¿Por qué viniste? -Kagami apoyó la cabeza en la fría ventana, mirando el exterior iluminado por las farolas, con gente caminando por las calles.

-Kise me llamó -respondió el peliazul, haciendo lo mismo que Kagami; de reojo pudo ver a Momoi vestida de bruja-. ¿Y tú? ¿Himuro está contigo?

-Sí, se quedará conmigo un tiempo -Kagami puso la mano sobre la mesa.

-Ya veo... -murmuró-. Has cogido peso desde el miércoles, tienes mejor cara también.

-Sí, Alex está muy enfadada conmigo y tengo que llevar una dieta que me ha preparado ella para que engorde.

-Eso está bien... -Aomine empezó a acercar su mano a la mano de Kagami, con lentitud, Kagami también repetía el mismo gesto-. Oye Kagami... Siento todo lo que ha pasado últimamente entre nosotros, yo realmente no me olvidé de lo que te prometí... Quería cuidarte y quiero seguir haciéndolo...

Kagami observó a Aomine de reojo, este mantenía un rostro calmado y despreocupado. Quería cuidarle... Él le estaba pidiendo perdón, Aomine no le odiaba después de todo. Se veía tan bien... Era tan guapo, tan atractivo, tan bueno...

Su corazón pegó latidos rápidos al sentir que sus dedos estaban rozándose con los de Aomine, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Podía decírselo, tenía la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que le quería...

Sus dedos comenzaron a entrelazarse poco a poco, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Oye, Kise-kun, ¿no crees qué es mejor que le digas a Kagami lo de que Aomine le quiere? Conozco a Aomine, y sé que en estos temas es un rajado, bueno... tu ya lo pudiste comprobar -la pelirrosa y Kise estaban sentados en una mesa. Himuro estaba a punto de venir con ellos.

-Momoicchi, es mejor que se den cuenta por ellos mismos -giró el cuello disimuladamente para observarlos y sonrió-. Yo creo que de momento les va bien, son un par de idiotas...

Aomine sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no miraba a Kagami por no ver su expresión pero el pelirrojo se estaba dejando. Sus manos estaban casi juntas. Hacía tiempo que Aomine no tocaba la piel de Kagami por medio de abrazos, o caricias que solía hacer para consolarle, pero ahora sentía que en esa cafetería solo estaban ellos dos... Hasta que alguien les interrumpió haciendo que los dos volviesen a la realidad.

-Taiga, vamos, los demás están ahí -era Himuro, quien mantenía una expresión seria.

-Kagami y yo vamos a ir a dar una vuelta -respondió Aomine, de mala leche.

-Taiga -a partir de ahora Tatsuya comenzó a hablar en inglés-. Ya sabes lo que ha pasado entre vosotros dos, si vuelves a perdonarle pasará lo mismo, ¿es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres seguir sufriendo?

-No, pero... Yo también tengo derecho a elegir con quien voy, ¿no?

-¿Entonces al ser tu hermano no significo nada para ti?

Aomine se alzó de la silla, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

-Oye, imbécil, si tienes algo que decirme me lo dices en japonés -Aomine tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados-. A mí no me vengas hablando en inglés delante de Kagami para que no me entere de nada.

-Es tu problema si no te enteras -contestó Himuro con calma-. Si no te gusta te largas.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? -Tatsuya le estaba sacando de sus casillas, le cogió por el cuello de la capa negra que llevaba, mirándole amenazante. Aomine se logró calmar, pues todos les estaban mirando, le soltó de forma brusca haciendo que cayese de culo al suelo y cogió a Kagami de la muñeca, levantándolo de la silla y yéndose de la cafetería-. Ese idiota me saca de los nervios.

-¡Oye! Tú también contrólate un poco, podías haberla liado ahí dentro, y créeme, Rinnosuke y Alex se enfadarían mucho -Kagami se puso a su lado, con la vista fija en él.

-Sí, sí, lo siento -suspiró-. Ten cuidado de que no se te vea el culo con ese traje.

-Eh... ¿¡Eh!? ¡Mierda! ¡Aún tengo puesto esto! Demonios... -se cruzó de brazos, mirando al suelo mientras se mordía el labio inferior-. ¿Tengo que ir así por ahí?

-Deja de quejarte, idiota -le pegó un empujoncito a Kagami en la espalda, haciendo que avanzase.

Llegaron a la calle principal, la cual estaba plagada de gente. Kagami miró sorprendido las luces que adornaban los árboles, las tiendas, las calles y todas las decoraciones que había, todo eso parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. La calle estaba tan preciosa aquella noche, tan mágica... Y podía disfrutarlo estando al lado de Aomine. Sin duda le quería, le quería mucho, pero no sabía como decírselo, si Aomine no daba el paso entonces tenía que intentarlo él, pero... ¿Y si Daiki le rechazaba y se iba corriendo como aquella vez? Kagami dudaba, realmente estaba perdido en este tema del amor.

Aomine pudo ver que Taiga esa noche parecía ilusionado. Era tan distinto a los demás días, tan distinto a cuando jugaba básquet. El moreno ahora sabía que Kagami se emocionaba por cosas que a él le daban igual, que realmente era una persona muy sensible y no el chico impulsivo y fuerte que siempre mostraba ser. Fuera de las canchas era una persona completamente distinta, quería conocerle más, quería saber más de él, más de su vida. Kagami había compartido secretos con Aomine que con otras personas, como su equipo, no hizo, y eso hacía que Aomine se sintiera orgulloso. ¿Era así con todas las personas o solo con él? Esa noche prefirió no decirle nada por si la cagaba, al menos el pelirrojo tenía que tener un día de descanso después de haber pasado por todo aquello.

Estuvieron fuera hasta las dos de la madrugada. Al principio fueron por la calle principal para ver lo que había allí, se pararon un momento mirando la actuación en directo de un grupo de música en el escenario que estaban decorando esta mañana y, como Aomine se aburrió, se llevó a Kagami de allí.

Taiga compró un montón de comida por cada tienda que veía, ¿Y quién lo tenía que pagar todo? Aomine, porque Kagami no tenía dinero encima. Compró pastelitos, bolas de carne, tallarines, de todo un poco. Aomine estaba feliz de que Kagami estuviese tan lleno de vida, cuando pocos días atrás no quería vivir más.

Lo que más reconfortó a Kagami era saber que había más tíos vestidos con trajes de chica, y mucho peores que él incluso; había un grupo de cuatro jóvenes que iban vestidos de conejitas, con el cual Kagami no pudo evitar reírse ya que empezaron a posar delante de la gente y a hacer una extraña actuación.

Finalmente, Kagami acabó la noche bebiéndose unas cuantas cervezas, ¿qué por qué lo hizo? Por curiosidad, nunca antes había bebido y quería probar a que sabía el alcohol. Aomine tuvo que aceptar, pues Taiga le fue muy insistente, y ahora se encontraba llevándolo a caballito hacia su casa.

-Demonios Kagami... ¿Cómo he acabado para llevarte a caballito? Parece que fuese tu padre o algo.

-¡Mira Aomine, una pantera! -gritó Kagami señalando con el dedo. Por la zona que transitaban ahora no había nadie caminando.

-Eso es un gato, idiota, ¿se ha emborrachado por solo beberse dos cervezas? ¿En verdad eso es posible? -murmuró, con pesadez-. Bájate de encima mía, que pesas mucho y ya estamos en el portal de tu casa.

Kagami obedeció y miró a Aomine. El tigre estaba levemente sonrojado por el alcohol y aún seguía llevando el traje de sirvienta.

-Ven, Aomine -le cogió de la mano llevándoselo dentro del portal-. ¿Esta noche puedes quedarte? Es tarde además... Y tu casa esta lejos.

-Está bien -aceptó Aomine-. Te lo has pasado bien, ¿Kagami?

Entraron dentro del ascensor. Ahí había un espejo en el que Kagami se miró, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo para verse por todos lados.

-Sí, me lo he pasado bien -su voz se había apagado un poco-. ¿Por qué no apareciste en toda la semana a excepción del miércoles? ¿No era que yo era importante para ti? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te fuiste entonces?

Aomine frunció el ceño. Kagami estaba delirando por el alcohol, pero eran preguntas normales que no haría si estuviese bien. Llegaron a la planta en la cual vivía Kagami saliendo del ascensor, Aomine no respondió ante las preguntas, pues no servía de nada en ese momento y Kagami no volvió a preguntarlas, en cambio su expresión se hizo más alegre.

Daiki siguió a Taiga hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Entonces, Kagami se acercó al peliazul abrazándole, Aomine se sorprendió y se ruborizó un poco ante el gesto de Kagami, ¿a qué demonios venía eso tan de repente? Correspondió el abrazo, sin embargo.

-¿Qué haces, Kagami? -sintió que el pelirrojo comenzaba a llorar escondido en su hombro, y como se encogió de hombros comenzando a sollozar-. Oi, idiota, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Lo siento... -Kagami se separó de él, secándose las lágrimas-. Es que no estoy bien, Aomine, no estoy bien... No quiero que nadie más esté conmigo, solo quiero que estés tú, no necesito ni a Tatsuya ni a Alex, solo tú puedes ayudarme...

-Eh... -frunció el ceño, joder, Kagami estaba demasiado mono así, era imposible no sonrojarse-. No digas esas cosas tan embarazosas delante de mí.

Aomine le abrazó, haciendo que Kagami llorase de nuevo. Le acarició el cabello con suavidad. ¿Solo él, eh? ¿Kagami actuaba así por el alcohol o por qué realmente pensaba eso? Lo único que sabía es que le quería, y se sintió muy bien cuando Kagami dijo eso, que solo le necesitaba a él. Su mano bajó acariciándole el cuello y la nuca, ¿debería decírselo ya? Taiga le miró, triste, y Aomine le secó las lágrimas de su precioso rostro.

-Aomine... Tus caricias se sienten bien -susurró Kagami, cosa que hizo que Aomine se pusiera nervioso y su corazón latiese más rápido.

No sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, el ambiente se tornó diferente, más íntimo, más cerrado, como aquel domingo. Realmente Aomine estaba deseoso de probar el sabor de la piel de Kagami, de sus labios, de abrazarle y de protegerle cada día. Lo que sentía por Kagami no era solo atracción, sino mucho más, pero Aomine no era un poeta, y no podía expresarse correctamente con palabras.

Aomine agachó su cabeza lentamente hacia el cuello de Taiga, rozándolo con sus labios para luego darle pequeños besitos. Taiga giró el cuello hacia un lado para darle más espacio, mientras que con sus brazos rodeaba al peliazul, cerrando los ojos. Los besos comenzaron a intensificarse, y Aomine arrinconó a Kagami contra la pared, pegando su propio cuerpo con el del pelirrojo. Le mordió levemente, y con sus manos comenzó a acariciarle el torso por encima del traje.

-Aomine... -pegó un casi inaudible gemido, cosa que hizo reaccionar a Aomine rápidamente separándose de Kagami. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo? Debía controlarse, ni siquiera eran novios, no eran nada, solo amigos.

-Idiota, deja de hacer esas cosas -Aomine parecía enfadado, y empujó a Kagami hacia la cama haciendo que cayese en ella. Salió de la habitación para tomar un poco el aire. Kagami no se levantó, sin embargo, cerró los ojos, cansado, y no tardó ni un minuto en dormirse.

Aomine se fue al salón. Kagami definitivamente seguía borracho, ¿pero como alguien se puede emborrachar por dos cervezas?

"_Ese idiota... No tiene remedio, joder, ¿y qué me ha pasado a mí para que me pusiera a besarle el cuello? Se ha sentido bien... Pero ¡no! No soy así, joder, las cosas hay hacerlas bien, no puedo aprovecharme de Kagami cuando está borracho". _Suspiró, relajándose y fue a verle de nuevo. Se tranquilizó al ver que Kagami se había dormido y fue a la habitación de invitados para acostarse él también.

Eran las tres de la madrugada ya. Se quedó tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo pensativo. _"Definitivamente mañana se lo diré"._

**ACABÉ POR FIN, ESTE CAPÍTULO ME QUEDÓ REALMENTE LARGO XD. No se que tal estará, bueno, comentad XD. NADA, LO SIENTO en serio, me siento mal por haber subido en tantos días.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola~ ;-; Estoy muy triste y más si escribo nuevo capítulo, porque como ya sabréis Kuroko no basket ha terminado... Y yo bueno... estuve llorando como una hora XD -soy muy sensible ¿vale?- Y después estuve algo triste. Es que... Es que... ¿¡POR QUÉ!? En serio... Aún sigo sin creerme que haya acabado... Nada, eso, XD Mejor dejo de hablar de mis sentimientos y escribo los sentimientos de Taiga, que en este capítulo va a sufrir un poquito (?)**

**CAPÍTULO 20.**

Alexandra y Himuro volvieron a las seis de la mañana a casa, estaban cansados y agotados con unas tremendas ganas de dormir; pero no venían solos, junto a ellos estaba el rubio modelo, Kise Ryouta, después de una buena noche de alcohol que se había pegado había acabado dormido en los brazos de Alexandra, quien lo llevaba a rastras al piso de Kagami con la ayuda de Himuro. Pues en la cafetería la fiesta siguió hasta las cinco de la madrugada, cuando Rinnosuke dijo que ya tenían que irse porque iba a cerrar; esa noche ganaron mucho dinero. Kise, como no encontró nada más que hacer y Momoi tuvo que irse pronto, de alguna manera pudo convencer a Alexandra y a Rinnosuke para que le diesen unas cuantas copas de vino o chupitos de whisky, y Alexandra pensó que si luego Kise estaba borracho lo podría llevar a casa de Kagami sin problemas.

Y así es como estaban ahora: Kise durmiendo en el sofá pegando fuertes ronquidos, Alexandra en su habitación y Himuro se acostó junto con Kagami, pues, como la casa de Taiga solo constaba de tres habitaciones y en la que se suponía que dormía Himuro estaba ocupada por Aomine, el chico pelinegro tuvo que dormir con Kagami. Pero le molestó bastante la idea de que Aomine estuviese allí, no podía soportar su cara y su carácter tan arrogantes, sus expresiones, su forma de hablar... Nunca se había llevado bien con él, y Himuro creía que Aomine pensaba lo mismo de él. Sabía muy bien lo que había pasado entre Kagami y Aomine, el como Daiki se fue dejando a su suerte al pobre tigre, y Kagami, por su parte, lo único que hizo fue perdonarle la otra noche así como si nada.

Pero las cosas no acabarían así, no al menos por parte de Himuro, él haría lo posible para que Kagami y Aomine no estuviesen juntos. Tal vez esa idea fuese un poco egoísta, pero creía que su _hermano_ estaría mejor sin Aomine a su lado. Después de pensar aquello se quedó prácticamente dormido al lado de Kagami, con expresión seria y tranquila. Las horas pasaron y Kagami fue el primero en despertar en aquella casa. Lentamente abrió los ojos, cansado y con un leve dolor de cabeza, y vio que delante de él estaba la cara de Himuro. Al principio, su cabeza no había analizado la situación y volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo, pero entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que Himuro dormía con él no pudo evitar abrirlos como platos, asustado. Se tranquilizó al ver que tan solo era su hermano pelinegro, pues no lo había reconocido desde un principio.

Suspiró y observó a través de la ventana, hacía un buen día a pesar de que ayer las nubes amenazaban con tormenta... Ayer... Ayer a la noche, ¿qué pasó? Se rozó el cuello con la punta del dedo índice, notaba que algo, o más bien alguien le había hecho algo allí, aún podía notar las sensaciones, pero no lograba recordarlo. A su cabeza venían escenas, como que Aomine le llevaba a caballito, entraban a casa, él se dormía... Bajó su vista, mirándose, aún llevaba el maldito traje de sirvienta que Alex le había puesto anoche. Se levantó sin hacer apenas ruido para no despertar a Himuro, y desperezándose se dirigió al baño con un bostezo, cogiendo ropa limpia para cambiarse.

Halloween había terminado, y los siguientes días serían como otros cualquiera. El espejo del baño lo habían cambiado, ya que Alex fue a comprar uno nuevo el jueves cuando Kagami estaba en el instituto.

Mal... Kagami realmente seguía mal por todo lo ocurrido estas dos semanas; la muerte de su madre todavía seguía siendo muy reciente y por muchas cosas que le dijesen a él le costaba mucho dejar de culparse. Se miró al espejo, tenía una cara cansada, con pelo alborotado, sus ojos nuevamente se mostraban sin brillo, sin aquella llama que los caracterizaba, y aunque hubiese engordado unos cuantos kilos él seguía pensando que comer era un tontería... ¿Para qué comer? ¿Para qué seguir siendo un maldito cerdo que se zampa todo? Empezaba a aborrecer la comida, empezaba a odiarla incluso por el simple hecho de que Momoi aquella vez le había herido profundamente con sus palabras, pero no podía dejar de comer porque Alex le controlaba, si tan solo no estuviese...

Se acordó de Aomine, ayer se habían "perdonado" ¿no? Bueno, no hablaron del tema ninguno de los dos pero de la forma en la que se habían divertido anoche significaba que eran amigos de nuevo. Junto a Daiki todo iba tan bien... Todo se hacía mejor, sus problemas desaparecían al igual que sus preocupaciones, le quería tanto... Entonces, una imagen cruzó por su cabeza haciendo que Kagami abriese los ojos; una imagen en la que Aomine aparecía besándole el cuello al pelirrojo esa misma noche; inconscientemente Kagami se llevó la mano nuevamente al cuello, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño? Se sonrojó un poco al pensar que Aomine realmente hubiese hecho eso. Ladeó la cabeza borrando ese recuerdo de su cabeza y se echó agua para limpiarse. Se cambió de ropa poniéndose unos simples vaqueros y una camisa negra de manga larga, dejando el vestido tirado ahí de cualquier forma.

Al salir del baño se topó con Aomine, y los dos chicos quedaron mirando unos segundos sin hablar, como si estuviesen petrificados. Finalmente fue el peliazul quien se acercó a Kagami pegándole una colleja en la cabeza, ¿recordaría el chico lo que había pasado anoche o era tan idiota como para no hacerlo? Aomine estuvo toda la noche pensando y aclarando sus dudas mentalmente, había sido un idiota -se repitió por enésima vez- de haber dejado a Kagami ese día, y sin duda alguna él también le quería -o eso esperaba-, pero lo que más importaba de todo este asunto es lo que había ocurrido anoche. Aomine no pudo controlar sus ganas de besarle, por tanto, al decir Kagami que le gustaban las caricias de Daiki este no pudo resistirse a probar el sabor de su piel. Pero finalmente se pudo controlar, porque si no lo hubiese hecho no quería imaginar ni lo que podría haber pasado anoche. Él tampoco es que fuera un experto en besos ni nada parecido, pero se dejaba llevar por su instinto.

También decidió que le confesaría a Kagami de una vez por todas lo que sentía por él, a lo largo del día, cuando encontrase una oportunidad, lo haría sin duda alguna.

-¡Oi! ¿¡Por qué me pegas, idiota!? -gritó Kagami, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Quieres que te pegue a ti también?

-¿Por qué no te pones el vestido de anoche, _preciosa?_ -Aomine hizo media sonrisa, juguetón. Kagami abrió la boca para replicar, pero se enrojeció y las palabras no le salieron, tuvo que girar la mirada-. Bueno, ¿qué recuerdas de ayer?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que qué recuerdo? -Taiga alzó la mirada nuevamente para observar a Aomine. Al final el chico moreno si se había quedado a dormir en su casa.

-¿¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan idiota como para emborracharte con dos cervezas!? ¿Realmente eso es posible? -Aomine seguía sin explicarse eso.

-¡Lo es! ¡Ya lo viste! -gruñó, y después de unos segundos, cuando estaba más tranquilo dijo-: Oye... ¿Dejamos de gritarnos? Siempre estamos igual... En verdad no me gusta estar todo el rato así.

Kagami miró a Aomine con expresión algo triste, y Aomine pudo ver en sus ojos apagados que Taiga seguía teniendo problemas emocionales, que aún no estaba bien por mucho que lo intentase. Le gustaría verle feliz, pero feliz como era antes cuando ganaba un partido de baloncesto, quería verle sonreír de aquella manera tan ganadora que tenía, tan ilusionada, y sabía que para eso aún quedaba mucho tiempo. Daiki también se tranquilizó y se acercó a Kagami rodeándolo con un brazo y acercándolo hacia él, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, dejemos de discutir -dijo con tranquilidad el peliazul. Kagami entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel contacto-. ¿Qué te pasa, Kagami? Algo sigue sin irte bien.

-Ya lo sabes... ¿Para qué preguntas? -murmuró-. Aomine... ¿Te irás otra vez? -se atrevió a preguntar. Aomine abrió los ojos por un momento ante la pregunta.

-Si no quieres no... Kagami, siento todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros últimamente, sé que has confiado mucho en mí y yo te he dejado solo toda esta semana...

Entonces, algo hizo que el ambiente entre ellos dos se quebrara. El móvil de Aomine comenzó a sonar y el peliazul no tuvo otro remedio que cogerlo para contestar. Kagami observó como un idiota como Aomine se iba hacia el salón hablando con alguien. Finalmente Aomine se disculpó con lo que les había pasado esta semana, jamás pensó que él hiciese algo así, pues como era demasiado orgulloso Kagami creyó que se guardaría esas palabras para él. Kagami no quería que Aomine se fuese de nuevo, por eso no pudo evitar preguntarle eso, realmente estaba feliz de que Aomine le hubiese contestado eso. Ese día Taiga se sentía algo mal, como triste, como si algo faltase en él, como una nostalgia, no era igual que los otros días.

Kagami fue al salón junto a Aomine, quien seguía con el aparato en la oreja hablando con calma, parecía ser con Momoi. Observaba también a la persona que yacía dormida encima del sofá, Kise dormía profundamente como un bebé y sus ronquidos ya habían cesado. Alzó su cabeza al ver a Kagami y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que viniese. Kagami, algo extrañado, se acercó a Aomine, el moreno lo único que hizo fue despeinarle mientras respondía a Momoi detrás del móvil; Kagami también vio a Kise ahí y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Le gustaban esos gestos que Aomine tenía con él, haciendo ver que el moreno era una buena persona, que no era tan prepotente en realidad. Aomine, finalmente, se despidió de Satsuki y colgó el teléfono guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

-¿Me acompañas? -preguntó entonces-. Satsuki me ha dicho que tiene una "sorpresa" para mí y que tengo que ir urgentemente.

-¿Eh, de veras?

-Claro, idiota, así se te quita esa mala cara que tienes -le dio una palmadita en la espalda-. ¿O no quieres? Si no quiere no pasa nada, pero creo que te vendría mejor salir a la calle que quedarte encerrado en casa, y más con este idiota aquí.

-¡Claro que quiero! -exclamó Kagami.

Sin despertar a nadie, y como los dos chicos ya estaban vestidos, salieron de casa sin hacer ruido. Aunque les pareció raro que nadie, ni siquiera Alex se despertase esta mañana cuando comenzaron a gritar en medio del pasillo. No desayunaron y Kagami tampoco es que tuviese mucha hambre, prefería estar junto a Aomine ese día antes que perder el tiempo comiendo. Se sentía bien estando con Aomine, el recuerdo de su madre se disolvía poco a poco cuando el moreno estaba junto a él. ¿Debería él confesarle sus sentimientos por Aomine? ¿O debía seguir guardándoselos? Aunque Aomine ahora actuaba de una forma demasiado cariñosa con él, como lo hacía antes, pero Kagami sabía que solo lo hacía por se depresión, porque Aomine... Aomine solo quería a mujeres, y además mujeres con pechos grandes, él ni era mujer ni tenía pechos.

Kagami aún se preguntaba como era posible que se hubiese enamorado de su mayor rival, el hombre que le había hecho pasar tanta rabia en el baloncesto, el hombre al que siempre retaba y desafiaba. Las cosas eran así y la vida daba cambios imprevisibles en las personas, pero no le importó enamorarse de Aomine, aunque se sintiese mal, aunque había veces que doliese, finalmente logró estar de nuevo con él, aunque no como novios, sino como amigos, ¿y qué pasaría cuándo Kagami estuviese bien? ¿Seguirían siendo así de amigos? ¿Aomine seguiría yendo a su casa? Eran dudas que se le formaban a Kagami, dudas que le daba miedo contestar.

Caminaban por una tranquila calle por donde pocas personas andaban, tal vez algunos iban en bici, tal vez pasaba algún que otro coche, pero no era lo normal. Aomine le dijo a Kagami que debían reunirse con Momoi cerca de un bar llamado "Yamada", el cual estaba al lado de un supermercado. En todo el camino no se dijeron nada; Kagami tenía la vista fija en el suelo, pensando en sus cosas, su mirada estaba completamente perdida de la realidad. ¿Qué en que pensaba? En lo mismo de siempre, en cosas de su madre, recuerdos del pasado que tenía junto a ella y que le hacían sentir mal, muy mal. Sabía que de pequeño se quejaba mucho cuando no tenía lo que quería, y su madre hacía todo lo posible para conseguírselo; Kagami pensó que debía de haberla tratado mejor, y ahora... Ahora no tenía ninguna oportunidad de decirle, de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él.

Y entonces, de nuevo, una vez más recordó aquel día que le anunciaron la pérdida de su madre. Ese día en la cafetería todo marchaba bien hasta que el maldito teléfono comenzó a sonar, hasta que los doctores le dijeron eso, y el mundo interior de Kagami comenzó a derrumbarse poco a poco desde aquel día. Había veces que se reconstruía, cuando estaba junto a Aomine, y otras veces su mundo caía por completo, como un vaso cuando cae al suelo, pero al menos, supo que gracias a la compañía de Himuro al menos quedaba algo en pie. Himuro... Himuro era su _hermano_, le apreciaba, le quería y le tenía mucho cariño, pero no le gustaba la forma con la que actuaba con Aomine, y tampoco le gustaba que Himuro mandase sobre él, si Kagami quería irse con Aomine se iba. Taiga notó también, con la mini pelea que tuvieron ayer, que Himuro y Aomine se llevaban como el perro y el gato, y también se dio cuenta que de las veces que hablaba de Aomine con Himuro este parecía pasar un poco del tema, o parecía molestarle más bien.

¿Acaso Himuro sentía celos o algo así? Él ya sabía que Kagami estaría siempre con él, pero también debía comprender que Kagami se enamoraría algún día, si no hubiera sido de Aomine habría sido de otra persona distinta. Era igual, ya hablaría con él sobre el tema, tan solo esperaba que no se enfadase mucho.

Entonces Aomine miró a Kagami algo preocupado, ¿en qué estaría pensando esta vez? Como acto reflejo Aomine no pudo evitar alargar su mano para coger la del pelirrojo, entrelazando sus largos dedos con los de Kagami. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? Sí... Aomine lo sabía, tenía que demostrarle a Kagami de alguna forma que él le quería.

Taiga miró a Aomine entre sorprendido y avergonzado, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas preguntándole con la mirada un "¿Qué haces, Aomine?". Daiki frunció el ceño con la vista fija en Kagami, y de repente le soltó la mano para cogerle de los hombros.

-Aomine... -murmuró Kagami sin entender nada. El moreno parecía avergonzado-. ¿Pasa algo?

-Me da igual lo que digas o lo que pienses -dijo intentando parecer enfadado-. Pero... Pero te quiero, Kagami; no soy ningún romántico y no voy a venir con un ramo de rosas a decírtelo, ni con un poema dedicado solamente a ti, solo te lo puedo decir de esta manera y si no aceptas ya sabes... lo comprenderé porque... ¡Maldita sea! Eres un idiota que ha hecho que me enamore de ti, somos chicos, lo sé, y es precisamente raro que yo te diga esto después de saber lo que me gusta, pero de alguna forma te necesito, de alguna forma tú...

Taiga estaba paralizado con los ojos grandes, abiertos como platos, sin poder creerse las palabras que salían de la boca de Aomine. Entreabrió la boca también y una nube de lágrimas taparon su visión hasta que comenzaron a caer lentamente por sus mejillas, finas gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su blanco rostro cayendo al suelo. ¿Realmente esto era verdad? ¿No estaba teniendo ninguna especie de sueño extraño? Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, todas sus dudas se disolvieron, desaparecieron por completo de su mente, Aomine se había declarado, había confesado su amor por él, por Kagami. El hombre del que se había enamorado, el hombre del que creía que solo le consolaba por pena, el hombre del cual pensaba que el amor entre ellos dos era imposible se estaba confesando ahí, delante de sus ojos, guardándose su orgullo para expresar unos sentimientos que Kagami llevaba tiempo esperando; finalmente... Finalmente podía decir que Aomine le quería.

-O...Oi, ¿por qué demonios lloras? -preguntó Aomine algo preocupado-. ¿He dicho algo malo?

Kagami sacudió los hombros en un sollozo, agachando la cabeza y sin Aomine esperarlo el pelirrojo se lanzó a él abrazándolo, escondiendo su cara en el hombro del peliazul. Aomine quedó con la boca abierta por la tan inesperada reacción de Kagami, pero no tardó en corresponder el abrazo.

-Sinceramente no creí que me dirías esto nunca, idiota -rió Kagami entre lágrimas-. ¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta de que yo también te quiero? Has tardado, eh.

Kagami se apartó suavemente de Aomine, secándose las lágrimas con la mano. Aomine no podía imaginar lo feliz que estaba Kagami en esos momentos, lo bien que se sentía, su corazón volvió a coger fuerzas, volvió a coger esa luz que estaba desapareciendo poco a poco. Realmente seguía sin poder creerse que Aomine sentía lo mismo que él.

Y que decir de Aomine, él también estaba algo incrédulo, "_Kise tenía razón después de todo, Kagami me quiere, parece tan feliz, tendría que habérselo dicho el día del hospital y no esperar hasta ahora, pero da igual, él me ha aceptado igualmente"._ Los nervios de Aomine se pasaron porque ya todo estaba dicho.

-Lo siento por todo, Kagami -Aomine acercó su cara a centímetros de la del pelirrojo-. Siento lo que pasó aquel día... Fui tonto por haberme ido corriendo, en ese momento estaba confuso...

Kagami se sonrojó un poco al tener el rostro de Aomine tan cerca de él, pero enseguida agachó la mirada con tristeza cuando recordó lo de aquel día, aunque era una tontería recordarlo... Ahora, ahora Aomine le quería, se lo había dicho y no cabía duda de que era verdad. Daiki cogió de la barbilla de Kagami, alzándola con suavidad, y clavó sus ojos azules en las pupilas negras de Taiga, que ahora brillaban con un poco más de intensidad. Kagami se puso algo tenso, ¿Aomine iba... iba a besarle? Tenía toda la pinta, pues empezó a acercar sus labios lentamente a los del pelirrojo; ese sería su primer beso de verdad, estaba nervioso, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. ¿Qué pensaría Aomine? ¿Cómo se sentiría él?

-Aomine, ¿me besaste anoche? -la pregunta salió inconscientemente por la boca de Kagami, cosa que hizo que Aomine se apartase de él enseguida, mirándole sin saber que decir. Kagami tragó saliva, no debía de haber dicho nada, debió de haber aceptado ese beso... Al fin y al cabo él también lo deseaba.

-¿Te acuerdas?

-¿Eh? ¿¡EH!? -gritó Kagami-. ¿Entonces me besaste? ¿Te aprovechas de mí cuando estoy borracho?

-¡OI! ¡Fue tu culpa! Me dijiste cosas y yo no pude reaccionar de otra manera... -Aomine se cruzó de brazos, avergonzado.

-A... Aomine... -Taiga miró al peliazul de forma inocente-. ¿Esto... Esto significa que somos novios...?

Aomine parpadeó varias veces buscando una respuesta para Kagami, ¿era un "sí", no? Tendrían que ser novios después de decirse que se gustan... Novios... Esa palabra sonaba tan rara, tan nueva... Kagami y él estaban juntos, el pelirrojo parecía tan pequeño y tan frágil, _"¿Por qué no me habrá dejado que le bese este idiota? Tal vez es un poco pronto...". _Acarició su cara, ahora Kagami era suyo y de nadie más, ahora era él quien estaría siempre junto al pelirrojo, y no permitiría que nadie, nadie, nadie se lo quitase.

-Sí, y los dos juntos lo superaremos.

-¿Eh?

-Tu depresión, Kagami -le acarició el pelo, Kagami se derritió ante aquel contacto, ahora sabía porque Aomine le acariciaba, porque se comportaba de esa manera tan cariñosa con él: Aomine le quería. Kagami asintió suavemente mientras le miraba de forma tranquila-. Bueno... ¿Vamos con Momoi?

-Sí -sonrió el pelirrojo.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente. Kagami no podía dejar de sonreír, estaba tan feliz y tan contento que no podía expresarlo con palabras, pero a la vez estaba nervioso y preocupado, además de no haber tenido novia nunca, Aomine era un chico, y las cosas entre chico y chico no eran tan fáciles. ¿Qué opinaría la gente que les viese? ¿Tendrían que ocultarlo siempre? Aomine pensaba lo mismo que Kagami, ¿cómo reaccionaría su equipo al ver que tenía novio? Pero las opiniones de los demás nunca le habían importado... ¿Por qué esta vez era distinto? También tenía miedo de que empezasen a decirle cosas a Kagami, porque si eso ocurría Taiga comenzaría a estar mal de nuevo, como cuando Momoi le dijo aquellas palabras esa vez; y él no quería por ninguna de las razones que Kagami comenzase a hundirse otra vez.

Kagami miró de reojo a Aomine, y algo avergonzado se atrevió a cogerle de la mano, estrechándola con cariño en la suya, mostrando que no quería que Aomine se fuese de su lado nunca. Aomine se sorprendió, y miró a Kagami confuso, pero poco después se acostumbró a su contacto; él apretó su mano y acarició con el pulgar la mano del pelirrojo, quien no pudo evitar girar la mirada para no tener que observar a Aomine.

-¿E... Está bien que vayamos así? -preguntó Taiga-. Es un poco raro, pero se siente bien...

-Idiota, ¡claro que está bien! ¿Somos novios, no? -Aomine fue quien se puso rojo ante sus propias palabras-. Ha~ Lo primero que tienes que saber de nuestra relación es que tú eres la chica.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -gritó Kagami zafándose bruscamente de la mano del moreno-. ¿Cómo que yo la chica? ¿Y por qué no tú, eh?

-Mírame a mí y mírate a ti -Aomine alzó una ceja, con expresión despreocupada-. Tú eres el más débil de los dos.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso no es verdad! -Kagami apretó los puños.

-Y el más mono.

-¡No soy mono!

-¿Cómo qué no? ¿Y por qué estás sonrojado de esa manera? -Aomine comenzó a reír-. Y fuiste tú quien ayer se vistió de sirvienta, que por cierto, estabas muy sexy.

-¡Controla tus palabras, imbécil!

-Y también el que tiene cosquillas -Daiki se acercó a Kagami y con los dedos comenzó a puntearle en los costados, provocándole cosquillas; Kagami comenzó a reír sin poder parar, gritando "Aomine, basta, por favor" entre risas; Aomine paró y finalizó con un abrazo-. Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, Kagami, aunque no me escucharás decir esto muy a menudo tenlo siempre en mente, ¿vale?

-Aomine... -Kagami se aferró fuertemente al peliazul, no quería que él le viese como estaba ahora: sonrojado hasta las orejas y llorando, otra vez.

Aomine sonrió levemente acariciándole el pelo, con calma; tenían suerte de que nadie pasase caminando por la calle en esos momentos. Eran novios, sí, por fin eran novios. Ahora Daiki tan solo tenía el deber de hacer que Kagami volviese a ser como era antes, a librarle de la depresión; era raro tener a un chico entre sus brazos, y encima un chico que era igual de grande y fuerte que él. Tal vez, si Kagami no hubiese entrado en depresión, tal vez si ese día Aomine no se hubiese ofrecido en ayudarlo, esto no habría ocurrido, porque Aomine se enamoró de Kagami estando todos los días con él, sabiendo cuales eran sus pensamientos, sus emociones, sabiendo que Kagami podía llegar a ser una persona completamente distinta a como era en los partidos, alguien sensible que sufre, que llora, que ríe. Y Kagami también pudo confirmar lo mismo, creía que Aomine era un arrogante que solo se preocupaba por él mismo, bueno, y lo era, pero también tenía ese lado amable y cariñoso con las personas.

-Venga, que sino Satsuki comenzará a quejarse -dijo Aomine.

Kagami se apartó y se secó las lágrimas con una sonrisa, después los dos chicos se cogieron de la mano y fueron al lugar que Momoi había citado a Aomine. Por el camino hablaron del jueves, día en el que tenían práctica Seirin y Touou; Kagami le dijo que no fue porque estaba un poco cansado y débil después de haberse mareado el día anterior, y Aomine dijo que Riko les había perdonado el trabajo de la cartulina, el cual Kagami había tirado a la basura. Entonces llegaron al bar con un pequeño cartel que ponía "Yamada", en la terraza de aquel lugar había dos chicas sentadas, tomando un té. Una era Momoi, y la otra Kagami no la conocía, pero Aomine parecía estar analizando a aquella persona. Momoi los vio y los saludó, haciendo gestos con la mano para que viniesen a sentarse con ellas, Aomine y Kagami fueron, sin decir nada.

-¡Dai-chan! ¿Te acuerdas de ella? ¡Es Mika-chan! Nuestra amiga de la infancia que se tuvo que ir al extranjero con sus padres -las dos chicas se alzaron.

-Vaya, como has crecido, Daiki-kun, ¿te acuerdas de mí? -Mika se sorprendió al ver a Aomine tan alto.

Ella era una chica de cabello corto, de color grisáceo con dos orquillas rosas adornando su lado derecho. Un flequillo desigual que cubría su frente y unos ojos grandes y expresivos de color azul muy brillante e intenso. Llevaba una camisa larga con escote, una falda corta y medias negras, junto a botas marrones. Sus pechos eran grandes, y su expresión era parecida a la de una niña pequeña. Mika se acercó a Aomine para darle dos besos en las mejillas, a modo de saludo.

-Claro que me acuerdo, como para olvidarse, cuanto tiempo, ¿qué hay de tu vida? ¿Qué haces aquí ahora? -todos se sentaron en la mesa, también Kagami, quien se sentía un poco excluido de ese grupo.

-He venido a pasar unos cuantos días a Japón, y encontré el número de Satsu-chan por casualidad, la llamé, se emocionó y bueno, aquí hemos acabado ahora -Mika cogió de la mano de Momoi, quien mantenía una gran sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza-. Me dijo que aún seguías jugando básquet y que ella era la manager de vuestro equipo, eso es genial, Satsu-chan no ha cambiado, pero tú sí, Daiki-kun, mucho.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es bueno o malo? Tú también has cambiado, por cierto; sobre todo aquí -Aomine abrió las manos y se las puso sobre su pecho, haciendo un gesto para expresar que los pechos de Mika habían crecido bastante.

-¡Dai-chan! -gritó Momoi, avergonzándose-. ¡No digas esas cosas!

-¡Pero si es la verdad! ¿Para qué voy a mentir?

Mika comenzó a reír, seguido de Aomine y Momoi. Después el peliazul le presentó a Kagami, quien saludó con una simple sonrisa y un gesto de mano. Mika había sido una gran amiga para Daiki y Satsuki en el pasado, siempre eran ellos tres y nadie más, pero por razones de trabajo de sus padres Mika se tuvo que ir a Europa a vivir. Ahora solo había venido a pasar unos cuantos días, tal vez dos o tres, porque sus padres querían visitar a los abuelos de Mika. El peliazul intercambió número con su vieja amiga, realmente fue una sorpresa verla de nuevo, y se quedaron hablando un rato más en aquel bar. Mientras tanto, Taiga, mantenía la cabeza gacha, se sentía desplazado ya que él no tenía nada que ver ahí, los demás hablaban mientras Kagami solo observaba. Aomine parecía tan feliz con aquellas dos chicas, tal vez... Tal vez no se merecía a Aomine, pensaba Kagami; eran novios pero en momentos como estos pensaba que Aomine ya tenía una vida formada con otras personas que también le querían, y que lo único que había hecho Kagami era entrometerse en ella. ¿Realmente alguien como él se merecía a un hombre como Aomine?

"_Le quiero de verdad... Y él, él también ¿pero por qué pienso que es mejor sin mí? No tendría que haber venido... Lo único que hago es sentirme mal; en verdad estoy solo... Aomine está riendo, está hablando, está recordando cosas de su pasado con gente que ha estado con él siempre, y yo... Yo he aparecido un día así de la nada y me he aferrado a Aomine como si fuera una garrapata, Momoi también le quiere, sus padres también querrán pasar tiempo con él, y yo... Yo lo único que hago es molestarlo..." _Decía Kagami en sus pensamientos.

Pero ahora Kagami no podía dejar a Aomine, ahora que lo había conseguido después de haber sufrido tanto no podía simplemente dejarlo y ya. Aunque pudiese sonar egoísta Kagami tan solo quería a Aomine para él, porque el peliazul era la única luz en su vida, el único que le subía la moral cuando estaba mal. Tenía amigos, tenía a Alex y a su hermano, sí, pero ninguno era igual que Aomine, ninguno le transmitía los mismos sentimientos, y eso que los conocía de más tiempo; si Kagami podía dejarlo todo para estar con Aomine, Aomine también podía hacer lo mismo, ¿no?

En cualquier caso esas cosas quedaron selladas en su mente. Se levantaron de las sillas y se fueron de aquel bar para ir a caminar por un parque. Y Kagami, como no, se quedó atrás de todos. Los tres estaban riendo, recordando cosas y contando unas nuevas; era como si Aomine se hubiese olvidado de Kagami en esos momentos, y lo reconocería, tenía celos de esa chica llamada Mika. Era casi la una de la tarde y el sol, aunque no calentase mucho, iluminaba con sus rayos las calles de Japón, pero se podían ver que unas nubes negras comenzaban a acercarse desde lejos.

-¿Y tienes novia, Daiki-kun? -preguntó Mika.

-¿Eh? ¿No... Novia? -miró a Momoi de reojo, ella aún no sabía nada de su relación con Taiga-. No, no tengo.

"_Pero el que está atrás nuestra es mi novio",_ pensó, pero estaba más que claro que no lo diría en voz alta, no al menos delante de Mika.

-Es que los gustos de Aomine son distintos a los de otros chicos, ¿sabes? -dijo la pelirrosa, Aomine le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Mika frunció el ceño, curiosa.

-¡A nada! -gritó Momoi sonriendo.

Y siguieron caminando. Kagami ya estaba cansado de ir así, así que se paró, les miró unos segundos, y luego dio media vuelta para irse a casa. Aomine estaba pasando de él al igual que Momoi, aunque le pareció una falta de respeto que ni siquiera entablaran una mínima conversación con él y le dejaran marginado, y más Aomine que era... era su novio. Pero él ya sabía que no era importante para nadie.

Aomine notó que faltaba Kagami, giró su cabeza viendo como el pelirrojo se iba sin haber dicho nada, y de pronto, se sintió mal por no haberle hecho caso en todo el tiempo que habían estado con Mika. ¿Cómo se sentiría Kagami en esos momentos? Pues mal, seguro. Mierda... Aomine había sido un descuidado, había jurado que protegería a Kagami, que juntos superarían su depresión, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no estaba cumpliendo con su promesa.

-Ehm... Me tengo que ir -Aomine se despidió con la mano para ir tras Kagami. Momoi supo porque ese cambio de idea tan repentino y por eso no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué? No te vayas -preguntó Mika, en cambio, cogiéndole de la muñeca-. ¿Vas a ir a por tu amigo? Sino quiere estar que no esté, así de fácil.

-Tú no lo entiendes, lo siento -Aomine se zafó de aquel agarre rápidamente, y se fue corriendo hacia Kagami.

-Lo siento Mika, es que Kagami es un amigo importante para Dai-chan -aclaró Momoi-. ¿Pero por qué no nos vamos las dos juntas a comer por ahí?

Mika asintió, y las dos chicas se fueron juntas. Aomine llegó corriendo al lado de Kagami y le cogió por sorpresa de la mano comenzando a correr de nuevo. Kagami abrió la boca y los ojos sin esperárselo, gritándole a Aomine que que hacía y a dónde iban; el peliazul no contestó a ninguna de las preguntas de Kagami. Aomine había dejado a sus dos amigas para irse con él... Realmente si que le quería, ¿por qué dudaba tanto entonces? Es que cada vez que pensaba en lo bien que se le veía estando junto a esas dos chicas le invadían sentimientos de tristeza, de culpa, de cosas que solo Kagami imaginaba que en verdad no eran ciertas, y pues eso le hacía creer que Aomine no le quería.

¿Dónde le llevaba Aomine ahora? ¿Por qué ese comportamiento tan raro en él? En todo caso Kagami siguió corriendo junto a él, hasta que, media hora después sin hablar, llegaron a casa de Aomine.

-¿Qué hacemos en tu casa? -preguntó el chico pelirrojo mirándole, con sudor cayendo por su frente-. Podrías haberte quedado con ellas si querías, igualmente yo me iba a ir a casa...

-No digas tonterías Kagami -dijo Aomine recuperando el aliento-. Sé que lo que hice ha estado mal, lo... Lo siento, no quise dañarte, pero ya sabes como soy yo... Aún tengo que aprender muchas cosas.

-Aomine disculpándose... Esto es para grabarlo -Kagami soltó una pequeña risita.

-¡Eh! No te burles de mí, idiota -Daiki estaba algo sonrojado-. Si lo he hecho es porque te quiero... -giró la cabeza diciendo esas palabras con resignación.

-Lo has dicho otra vez -sonrió Kagami.

-¿El qué?

-"Te quiero", y tú diciendo: "No me oirás decir esto muy a menudo, no sé qué" -Kagami comenzó a imitar la voz de Aomine, haciendo gestos con su mano.

-¡Oi! -Daiki apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño.

-Pero yo también te quiero, Aomine, estoy... estoy muy feliz de... de que seamos novios -murmuró con vergüenza-. No sabes cuanto.

Aomine le observó con detención, calmando su enfado, ¿qué sentido tenía enfadarse por una tontería como esa sabiendo que era verdad? Kagami ahora era lo que Aomine más quería en su vida, habían sufrido los dos, Kagami había llorado, había esperado este momento y ahora sabía que las palabras que el pelirrojo le dijo en el hospital significaban que él le quería desde hace tiempo, pero Aomine era tan sumamente idiota que no se había dado cuenta del hecho más simple del mundo; tampoco quiso escuchar a Kise y acabó pegándole, y Kise aunque fuera tonto, siempre estaba allí cuando más lo necesitabas. Y realmente fue gracias a Kise que Kagami y Aomine fuesen novios ahora, porque si Aomine no hubiese hablado con Kise ese día aún seguiría dudando de su amor por Kagami.

-Idiota... -gruñó-. ¡No digas esas cosas en medio de la calle! No quiero que nadie vea lo mono que estás...

-¡Yo no soy mono!

-En todo caso, lo siento, sé que es una amiga que no veo desde hace tiempo y me ha hecho ilusión verla de nuevo, pero tú me importas más que ella y más que nadie, Kagami, ¿vale? -Kagami asintió-. Comeremos en mi casa, hacía tiempo ya que no venías.

-Solo vine una vez -entraron dentro con una llave que Aomine tenía-. Me acuerdo que Momoi estaba ese día y cuando me vio se enfadó mucho...

-Sí, y ah, mis padres no están, se han ido a comer fuera, así que la casa es para nosotros dos, no como en la tuya que están Alex y... -lentamente Aomine giró su vista hacia Kagami que estaba sonrojado, dándose cuenta de las palabras que había dicho-. ¿¡En qué demonios estás pensando!? ¡Me refiero a que podemos jugar a videojuegos, o ver algo por el ordenador sin que mis padres molesten!

-¡El que ha pensado mal aquí eres tú, idiota!

-Estúpido... -suspiró Daiki-. Ve a mi cuarto si quieres, yo subiré algo para comer.

Sin decir nada más Kagami subió las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Aomine. Ahí dentro su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Alex. Kagami lo cogió diciendo un simple "hola", la voz de Alex sonaba preocupada, como si estuviera asustada por si algo le había ocurrido a Kagami, pero este le dijo que todo iba bien, que había salido con Aomine por la mañana y ahora se encontraba en su casa y comería ahí. Se pudo apreciar que Himuro se quejaba, y la voz de Kise gritando "Buenos días, Kagamicchi". Alex le dijo que vale, pero que recordase no volver tarde porque mañana tenía clase; después de eso se despidieron y Kagami colgó, dejando su móvil en la mesita de noche mientras yacía sentado en la cama. Para relajarse un poco se tumbó, con la vista fija en el techo blanco de aquella habitación. Hoy, sin duda, había sido el mejor día del mundo y aún seguía algo incrédulo de que él y Aomine eran novios.

-Novios... -murmuró Taiga, esa palabra se sentía tan bien al pronunciarla, pero a la vez tan extraño...-. Aomine...

Su primera relación amorosa era con un chico, pero no le importaba porque con Aomine todo iría bien, todo volvería a tener color, incluso ya estaba notando como su moral subía, como todo lo que antes le preocupaba iba desapareciendo poco a poco. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Alex, y a sus compañeros, e incluso a Himuro? Ya tendrían tiempo de pensar en eso. Aomine entró por la puerta con dos platos de pasta, macarrones para ser más exactos.

-Tenía sobras de ayer, espero que no te importe.

Kagami negó con la cabeza. Y mientras Aomine puso la tele, Kagami se sentó en el escritorio donde habían dos sillas. Kagami comió despacio, sin ganas, pues cada vez que veía un trozo de comida se acordaba de lo que había pasado aquel día en el parque, de las palabras que le había dicho Momoi y que le llegaron tan profundamente, hiriéndole, afectándole. Ahora no estaba Alex para controlar su comida, así que comió menos de medio plato y lo dejó sobre la mesa del escritorio.

-¿No te lo acabas? -preguntó Aomine, con la boca llena, Kagami tan solo agachó la vista-. Venga, Kagami, acábatelo.

-No quiero -respondió el pelirrojo-. No tengo hambre.

-Esta mañana tampoco desayunaste, venga, come -le ordenó el moreno-. ¿Aún sigues pensando en las cosas que Satsuki te dijo? Si ya os habéis perdonado, y lo que te dijo le salió inconscientemente, no hace falta que sigas pensando en eso, Kagami.

-Tú no lo entiendes...

-¿Cómo que no? El que no lo entiende eres tú, por una tontería como esa no estropees tu salud.

-¿Tontería? -apretó los dientes-. Lo que no entiendes es que tú estás bien y yo estoy mal, y a mí las cosas me afectan el doble que a ti, ¿o eres tan idiota que tampoco te habías dado cuenta de eso?

-Oi, Kagami, ¿por qué me hablas de esa manera? -intentó acercar su mano, pero Kagami la rechazó dándole una palmada.

-No quiero que me toques ahora.

Se levantó de la silla y se tumbó a un lado de la cama, de espaldas a Aomine. El peliazul suspiró, la próxima vez debía tener cuidado con lo que decía, pues cosas que para él resultaban ser una tontería para Taiga eran cosas serias que le afectaban mucho. Se levantó él también con tranquilidad, caminando hasta tumbarse junto a Kagami, a quien abrazó por detrás, buscando su mano para cogerla.

-Kagami, venga idiota, no te enfades, no lo hice queriendo -Taiga no reaccionó de ninguna manera-. ¿Esto significa que ya no me quieres? Gírate y mírame.

-Oye, Aomine -comenzó a girarse tal y como se lo dijo Daiki-. Ahora no me apetece...

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar Aomine le besó en los labios, fue algo inesperado, algo a lo que Kagami no pudo reaccionar. Su cara se puso roja como la de un tomate al notar el contacto de los labios de Aomine con los suyos, pero en cambio no se apartó, es más, cerró los ojos para seguir disfrutando del beso. Aomine se separó lentamente, y le acarició la cara, sonriendo con orgullo porque había conseguido besarle. Lo quiso hacer desde hace tiempo, antes ni tan siquiera se atrevía, y ni tan siquiera imaginó que besar a un chico le gustase tanto, pero que decir, ese chico era Kagami, su novio.

Kagami no sabía que decir, estaba muy nervioso, se acordaba de aquel día y tenía miedo de que a Aomine le diese algo y le echase de su casa; le miró tímidamente, Aomine estaba tan cerca de su cara, con sus ojos azules como el más hondo de los océanos posados en los labios entreabiertos del pelirrojo, los cuales se relamía con lentitud, probando el sabor que la saliva de Aomine había dejado en ellos, temblando levemente por la emoción, y Aomine, sabiendo que Kagami le incitaba con ese gesto a seguir besándole, no tardó en juntar de nuevo su boca con la de su contrario, pero esta vez fue más intenso.

Kagami cerró los ojos correspondiendo al beso del moreno, moviendo su boca queriendo más, queriendo que ese momento nunca terminase entre ellos. Tenía cogido de la mano de Aomine con fuerza, y el peliazul acariciaba su pelo pelirrojo mientras el beso aún continuaba. Cuando Aomine quedó sin respiración se separó de Kagami, recuperando el aliento entrecortadamente, no necesitaban palabras para decirse que lo estaban disfrutando, que habían esperado esto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Esta vez fue Kagami quien tomó la iniciativa, pasional e inexperto juntó sus húmedos labios con los de Aomine, una vez más, necesitaba sentirlo otra vez, necesitaba que aquellos besos le diesen la fuerza que no tenía para seguir adelante con su depresión. El calor se hizo más notable en los dos, Aomine, entre besos, entre caricias, se puso encima de Kagami con suavidad; ninguno de los dos pensaba en nada en aquellos momentos, mantenían su mente en blanco, concentrándose tan solo en los besos, en el calor, en el ambiente de aquella habitación en la que solo estaba ellos dos.

Aomine se atrevió a rozar con su lengua los labios de Kagami, era algo nuevo tanto para él como para Kagami, y esperaba hacerlo bien; el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos, pero cedió abriendo más su boca para que la lengua de Aomine pudiese entrar dentro de su cavidad. Cerró sus párpados lentamente, jugueteando con la lengua de Aomine de un lado a otro, sintiendo unas pequeñas cosquillas de placer que comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, excitándolo, haciéndole sentir bien.

¿Qué motivos tenía para estar triste en esos momentos? Ninguno, por eso intentó que ningún pensamiento invadiese su mente mientras mantenía un momento tan íntimo con Aomine, quien ahora era su novio.

Se separaron de nuevo, ésta vez un hilo de saliva unía sus bocas, que rápidamente se desvaneció; los dos jadeaban, mirándose sonrojados, diciéndose con la mirada lo mucho que se querían el uno al otro. Aomine le besó de nuevo, con cariño, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello, comenzando a darle pequeños besitos, que luego comenzaron a ser más largos y más intensos.

-Ah...~ -Kagami soltó un leve gemido ante el placer que le causaba Aomine, su cuello era una zona muy sensible.

Aomine lo escuchó, y eso le dio más razones para seguir. Kagami le tenía cogido del pelo, con los ojos cerrados, queriendo que no parase nunca. El sudor comenzó a caer por su frente y las ropas comenzaban a ser un infierno para él por el calor que hacía en esos momentos. Como si Aomine hubiese leído sus pensamientos comenzó a quitarle la camisa lentamente dejando al descubierto ese cuerpo tan perfecto que Daiki había observado alguna que otra vez, y ahora era todo suyo, ahora podía acariciarlo y podía besarlo. Kagami se llevó la mano hacia la boca, mordiéndose el dedo, sonrojado, mientras sentía como las manos de Aomine recorrían su torso; unas extrañas sensaciones placenteras comenzaron a florecer en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Hasta que Aomine se dio cuenta de la locura que estaban haciendo. Intentó calmar su excitación y pensó con claridad analizando la situación, sino llegaba a detenerse Kagami y él acabarían por hacerlo... Y Aomine todavía era demasiado, pero que demasiado pronto para hacer algo así, las relaciones debían ir poco a poco, ¿no? Se apartó de Kagami y cogió su camisa, tirándosela. Kagami se quedó algo extrañado ante aquel gesto, pero vio también que había sido la mejor opción.

-Aún es demasiado pronto, Kagami, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? -Aomine se sentó junto a él, en posición de loto.

-¡Oi! ¡No me eches las culpas a mí que eras tú quien seguía!

-¡Pues mira quién habla! ¡El que se ha puesto a gemir como una nena! -le devolvió Aomine, haciendo que Kagami entornase los ojos.

-Yo no gemía como una nena... -Kagami recordó lo que acababa de pasar y no pudo evitar avergonzarse, desvió la mirada hacia otro sitio-. Idiota, es que te quiero.

-Deja de decir esas cosas tan cursis -acercó a Kagami hacia él, escondiendo la cara del pelirrojo en su hombro-. Yo también te quiero.

-Aomine... ¿Realmente está bien que esté contigo? -preguntó de pronto Kagami, con los ojos perdidos-. Hay muchas personas mejores que yo... Yo... Yo no merezco tenerte, no después de lo que ha ocurrido con mi madre por mi culpa...

-¿Por tu culpa? -Aomine le cogió de los hombros-. Kagami, que te entra en esa cabeza de hormiga que tienes, tú no has tenido nada que ver con la muerte de tu madre.

-Yo le dije... Le dije que la odiaba y que se muriera, y... y ocurrió, por mi culpa... Por mi culpa todos me odian, mi familia me odia... Siempre he creído que podía hacerlo todo bien, que siempre podía superar y ganar cualquier reto, pero en realidad soy un inútil, ¡Un maldito inútil fracasado que no debió de haber nacido! -Kagami comenzó a sacudir sus hombros en un silencioso sollozo delante de los ojos de Aomine-. No sé como puedes quererme.

-¿Tiene que haber alguna razón para quererte? -Aomine comenzó a secarle las lágrimas-. Escúchame, Kagami, tú no has hecho nada, no es tu culpa que tu madre muriese, las cosas ocurren porque tienen que ocurrir; hace unos días tu vida iba muy mal y me siento culpable de ello, ¿pero que ha pasado ahora? Que estoy yo contigo, y ahora sabes que lo estaré para siempre porque nuestra relación es real, nuestro amor es real, y yo quiero protegerte, quiero hacerte ver que las cosas pueden ir a mejor, te prometí que los dos lo superaríamos, pero también te dije que debías poner algo de tu parte, sé que lo estás intentando y sé que es difícil, pero poco a poco podremos sacarte de esta.

Kagami no tuvo palabras para contestarle, pero supo en la mirada de Aomine que sus palabras eran ciertas. Los dos chicos se acostaron de nuevo en la cama, pero esta vez no era para besarse sino para tranquilizar un poco a Kagami, que poco después se durmió entre los brazos de Aomine, quien le acariciaba suavemente el pelo. Aomine cerró también los ojos, y se durmió junto a Kagami, hasta poco más de las cuatro cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Se despertó algo molesto por el sonido de la llamada, y medio dormido contestó, sin saber quien era. Kagami también se despertó poco a poco mirando a Aomine con los ojos entrecerrados, al menos se había recuperado un poco de sus malos pensamientos de antes.

-¿Eh? Ah... Eres tú... ¿Qué? ¿En el parque de antes? -Aomine cerró los ojos cogiendo aire-. Está bien... Sí, está bien, ahora voy.

Colgó.

-¿Quién era? -preguntó Kagami.

-¿Eh? Era Mika, tengo que irme un momento, si quieres quédate aquí, no sé que es lo que quería pero parecía ser importante.

-Ah... -el pelirrojo agachó la mirada-. Vale...

Aomine se levantó de la cama poniéndose las zapatillas. Después cogió una chaqueta y se despidió de Kagami con la mano, saliendo por la puerta. Kagami seguía sentado en la cama, pero las cosas no quedarían así. Él también se puso las deportivas dispuesto a seguir a Aomine; esa Mika no le había dado buena impresión desde que la había visto, y además estaba curioso por saber que era eso tan "importante". ¿Acaso esto lo hacía porque estaba celoso? No lo sabía, y no le importaba lo que Mika dijese si le ve.

El sol quedó completamente tapado por las nubes negras, y hacía mucho más frío que esta mañana. Kagami siguió a Aomine desde bien atrás, el moreno iba a paso vago, tranquilo como siempre solía caminar, sin girarse. Esperaba que Aomine no le descubriese porque no sabía lo que le podría decir a Kagami. Tal vez se enfadase, tal vez no, y en el peor de los casos... Podía dejar abandonado a Kagami y romper con su promesa.

Llegaron a un parque, Kagami se escondía tras los árboles sin ser visto en ningún momento por el peliazul, y a algunos metros de distancia pudo divisar la delgada figura de Mika, quien estaba sentada en un banco. Sonrió al ver a Aomine, y ella le invitó a sentarse en el banco. Kagami observaba todo con cautela, algunas personas se pararon para observarle extrañadas, pero al pelirrojo no le importó, y ni siquiera se fijó en ellas. Agudizó la vista ante lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos; Mika se alzó del banco y se puso frente a Aomine, tirándose un mechones de pelo hacia atrás e inclinando su cuerpo hasta posicionar su cabeza a la altura de la de Daiki, cerca, a tan solo unos centímetros. Kagami abrió la boca y agarró fuerte el tronco del árbol con lo que pasó a continuación. Mika besó a Aomine.

No podía ser... A Kagami le empezó a temblar el labio por la rabia, un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta queriendo llorar, y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Inconscientemente salió de su escondite y corrió hacia donde estaban Mika y Aomine, y Aomine apartó a Mika de él, observando a Kagami entonces, que estaba ahí, mirándole con infinito odio. El peliazul abrió los ojos y se levantó, Mika se quedó algo aturdida porque no sabía que era lo que pasaba entre esos dos chicos.

-No juegues con los sentimientos de los demás de esa manera -gruñó Kagami, no le daría el lujo a Aomine de verle llorar de nuevo-. Eres despreciable.

-¡Kagami! ¡Te equivocas! -Kagami comenzó a correr de vuelta a casa, y Aomine le echó una fulminante mirada a Mika, quien se intimidó ante aquel gesto, y después fue tras Kagami.

**Aquí lo dejo, no escribo más porque sino tardaré muchos días más en subir XD Y ya van como dos semanas que no actualizó, nada, eso, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y dejad review si queréis n.n**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola, hola, hola~ Hace tiempo que no escribo ^^' Es que estaba muy ocupada porque tengo que hacer muchas cosas este verano; bueno, el caso, siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero aquí va el capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer :)**

**CAPÍTULO 21.**

Kagami había descubierto a Aomine con Mika; había visto aquel beso que le volvió loco, que le nubló todos sus sentidos y simplemente no se lo pudo creer, no se pudo creer porque su novio le hacía eso, porque, después de haberse confesado, Daiki fuera con otra persona; pero Taiga, tan idiota que era, no se dio cuenta de que Aomine no había tenido ninguna intención de besar a Mika, sino fue ella quien lo provocó y Aomine se contuvo por no pegarle una hostia al ver que de nuevo se habían estropeado las cosas entre él y Kagami por culpa de aquella mujer. En todo caso pasó de ella y empezó a correr tras Kagami, que cada vez aceleraba el ritmo de sus piernas.

Kagami tenía apretados los puños con fuerza al igual que los dientes, pensando en lo imbécil que había sido por creer que él y Aomine serían novios alguna vez... Tal vez el peliazul lo había fingido todo, esos besos, esas caricias y esos abrazos... Las palabras de amor que le había dedicado el moreno también fueron una completa mentira... ¿verdad? Claro que sí, ¿cómo podía ser que Aomine, el gran Aomine Daiki, saliese con un hombre? Cuándo a él le gustaban las mujeres y los pechos grandes, y todas esas revistas que tenía en su habitación eran la prueba. Entonces... Se había burlado de Kagami, sabiendo en el estado que estaba, lo había hecho para que estuviese más mal de lo que podía estar, ¿no? Taiga se sentía humillado, se sentía destrozado, notaba que su corazón se partía de nuevo, se volvía oscuro, sin luz, tan solo en un completo vacío lleno de oscuridad.

De pronto notó como algo le frenaba bruscamente cogiéndole de la muñeca; un tacto y una mano que conocía perfectamente le sostenía con fuerza para que no se fuese; una respiración rápida, entrecortada, sonaba cerca suyo haciendo que Kagami girase apenas medio cuerpo para soltarse de aquel agarre. Miró los ojos azules de Aomine, pero esta vez su mirada rojiza no mostraba tristeza, sino odio, rencor y rabia, y sus manos parecieron temblar tan solo de sentir a Aomine tan cerca de él. Aomine se sorprendió ante aquel comportamiento impropio de Kagami, ante aquella expresión, ¿tanto le había afectado aquel beso? Era razonable... Al fin y al cabo Aomine era lo más importante para aquel pelirrojo.

-¡Kagami! ¡Déjame explicarte! -gritó Aomine-. ¡No es lo que crees!

-¡Vete! -Kagami empujó a Aomine con fuerza, haciendo que casi cayese al suelo-. ¡Te odio! ¡Solo has jugado conmigo como si fuera una marioneta!

-¡Demonios Kagami! ¡Cálmate y escúchame, joder! -Daiki le cogió de las dos muñecas haciendo que Taiga comenzara a forcejear hasta darle una buena patada en sus partes bajas; el peliazul gimió logrando que Kagami se soltase-. Joder...

Aomine se acabó por incorporar, adolorido, y miró nuevamente a Taiga, quien estaba ahí de pie.

-¡Kagami! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! -El pelirrojo no lo soportó más y se abalanzó hacia Aomine dándole un puñetazo en la cara, tirándole de culo al suelo y rompiéndole el labio. Aomine abrió los ojos, exhausto, y miró a Kagami sin entender nada; él parecía fuera de sí...

-¡Eres lo peor de este maldito mundo! ¡Me has... Me has avergonzado! ¡Me has hecho creer que... que me querías! ¿¡Ya estás feliz!? ¿¡Ese era tu propósito!? ¿¡Todo este tiempo fingiendo para conseguir que esté peor de lo que estoy!? Nunca tendría que haber confiado en ti, ¿tú? ¿Buena persona? ¿Cómo he pensado eso? Tú serás el maldito arrogante de siempre, el que siempre se cree mejor, ¡un egoísta! ¿Te has burlado de mí, no es así? Ugh... -las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Kagami, deslizándose sobre ellas con fragilidad como leves gotas de lluvia-. ¡Muérete tú también! ¡Ya me da igual todo!

Después de esas últimas palabras Kagami reemprendió su marcha y siguió corriendo hacia casa, donde Alex y Himuro le esperaban, y tal vez Kise si no se había ido. Aomine se quedó con la boca medio abierta mirando como Taiga se iba de nuevo; incrédulo ante las palabras de Kagami se levantó del suelo cuando le perdió de vista, y se tocó el labio viendo como su dedo quedaba empapado en aquel líquido rojo llamado sangre. Le había metido el puñetazo con ganas, ahora le dolía, y sabía que mañana acabaría con la mejilla y el labio hinchados, incluso fue un puñetazo más fuerte que el que Aomine le metió a Kise. También sabía que esta vez la había cagado completamente, ¿qué haría Kagami ahora? ¿Qué haría Aomine para solucionar esto? Kagami había confundido todo y Aomine no había podido hacer nada para explicarse.

Daiki cerró los ojos y suspiró intentando calmarse, iría a casa de Kagami para hablar con él y solucionar las cosas, porque le quería y le necesitaba en su vida, y ahora, que cada uno conocía los sentimientos de los demás, ahora que sabía lo mucho que había sufrido Taiga por no poder haberse confesado antes, no podía dejar las cosas así sin más, como cuando se fue de casa de Kagami la semana pasada, rompiéndole, pero esta vez Kagami estaba mucho más roto aún. Aomine no sería un imbécil ni un cobarde, y no se quedaría en casa viendo pasar el tiempo porque de esa manera no solucionaría nada, de esa manera haría que Kagami estuviese peor, y también haría que él mismo lo pasase mal. No, no podía dejar escapar a Kagami nunca, nunca más, porque ahora Kagami formaba parte de su vida, y aunque no supiera expresarlo sentía un incondicional amor hacia él.

Nunca pensó que sería capaz de besarse con un chico, y mucho menos de aquella manera tan cariñosa como lo hizo con Kagami, pero le gustó, y mucho, y volvería a besarle todas la veces que hiciese falta para demostrarle que realmente estaba enamorado. Le dolieron las palabras de Kagami; era cierto que debió de haber previsto la situación, desde el principio había notado algo raro en Mika, como si ella estuviese mirándole todo el rato, como si quisiese algo más de él, ¿enamorarle acaso? Si no se había enamorado de Momoi mucho menos lo haría de Mika, pero ella se iría en pocos días y no sería más una molestia para él y Kagami. Así que no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a correr hacia la casa de Kagami, pero ahí estaría el imbécil de Himuro, también para estropear las cosas; que más daba, pasaría de su cara y si se intentaba interponer Aomine no se contendría en darle una hostia bien fuerte.

Kagami ya había llegado a casa. Su cara estaba completamente empapada por las lágrimas, su pelo pelirrojo estaba despeinado a causa del viento y su respiración estaba demasiado agitada como para hablar correctamente. Dolor, ese era el único sentimiento que ahora albergaba su corazón; un dolor incluso más intenso que cuando perdió a su madre. ¿Cómo pudo Aomine hacerle eso? No se lo podía explicar, no le entraba en su cabeza, y encima él intentaba excusarse con mentiras.

Mentiras. Mentiras... Toda esta vida era una farsa, ¿personas que te quieren? ¿Personas que se preocupan por ti, que desean que estés bien? Para Kagami ya no existían esas personas, todos eran iguales, todos, tarde o temprano, te traicionan de alguna manera y otra. Y Kagami no se podía creer que Aomine lo hubiese hecho tan rápido.

"_¡Qué se mueran todos! Todos son una basura, los odio, los odio... Y sobretodo a ese... a ese maldito... ¡Te odio Aomine!" _Quería gritar, quería desahogarse, pero ni las lágrimas ni los gritos le ayudarían a expulsar todo el dolor que tenía dentro, no le ayudarían en lo más mínimo; necesitaba algo, otra salida para olvidarse del dolor... Y si se hacía daño en otras partes de su cuerpo tal vez el dolor de su corazón se calmase, al menos un poco... ¿Pero quién podía imaginar que Kagami acabaría de aquella manera? Tan débil, tan frágil, con mente inestable... Todas las personas eran como cajas sorpresas, nunca sabes lo que puede salir de ellas, nunca sabes como les afectará una cosa u otra; y Kagami, a pesar de parecer un chico de mente fuerte, una cosa como la muerte de un ser querido puede provocar que caiga en la más grave de las depresiones.

Entró a casa abriendo con la llave y cerrando de un fuerte golpe que se escuchó por todo el vecindario. Himuro y Alex se sobresaltaron al verlo llegar al salón; al parecer Kise se había ido ya, bueno, aunque era un poco tarde, casi las cinco de la tarde.

-Taiga, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? -preguntó Alex levantándose del sofá-. ¿Dónde estabas?

-¡Cállate! -Kagami tiró las llaves al suelo con rabia, ¿para qué preguntaba eso? Si después les daba igual; luego señaló con el dedo índice a la pelirrubia-. Quiero que recojas tus cosas y te vayas de aquí, ¿¡me has entendido!? Y tú también -miró a Himuro-. Quiero que os vayáis los dos de mi casa, no necesito que nadie me cuide, ya estoy muy bien yo solo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan alterado, Taiga? No sabes ni lo que estás diciendo, cálmate -Tatsuya mantenía el ceño fruncido, serio-. ¿Es qué acaso ha ocurrido algo con Aomine?

Kagami ardió en rabia al escuchar aquel nombre, apretó los dientes y se acercó a Himuro cogiéndole violentamente del cuello de la camisa con las dos manos. Alexandra se asustó, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo con Kagami? En cambio el pelinegro no pareció alterarse mucho, no quería comenzar a discutir con Kagami pero si él quería hacerlo, que lo hiciera.

-¡Deja de preguntar cosas de mierda! ¿¡Realmente te interesan!? ¡No! Pues ya está -Taiga le zarandeaba-. ¡Desaparece de mi vida! ¡Preocúpate por otros! ¡Yo no necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí porque todos vosotros sois una farsa, unas personas de mierda que solo fingen preocuparse por los demás! ¡Todos sois iguales! Después que, cuando te canses te irás como hacen todos, ¡Muérete! ¡Solo muérete!

-¡Taiga ya basta! -gritó Alex a su lado-. ¿¡Acaso te estás escuchando!? ¿¡Qué mierda estás diciendo!?

El pelirrojo soltó a Himuro de un empujón, haciendo que cayera al suelo y se diera en la espalda con el borde de un mueble; gimió y se levantó poco a poco. Pensó que el comportamiento de Kagami debía ser cosa de Aomine, no cabía duda, algo le había hecho para que Taiga estuviese de esa manera. Esta vez Himuro no le perdonaría, había sabido desde el principio que Aomine era malo para Kagami, pero nunca creyó que pudiera enloquecer de esta forma; algo muy, muy grave había pasado durante estas horas que Kagami había estado fuera de casa, y Himuro lo averiguaría, no cabía duda.

Kagami observó a Alex y se contuvo para no darle un puñetazo. No podía más, sentía demasiada presión, demasiado dolor y vacío, quería que se fueran y le dejasen en paz, quería estar solo... Para siempre.

-A ti nadie te pidió que vinieses, así que recoge tu maleta y vete a América otra vez, ¡intentas ser como una madre pero solamente estás estropeando las cosas, Alexandra! ¿O es qué no ves que con tu presencia no estás arreglando nada?

Dio media vuelta, pero antes de que comenzase a andar Alex le detuvo, Kagami le echó una hosca mirada, llena de oscuridad, llena de malas emociones y se zafó de su agarre yendo a su cuarto y encerrándose de un portazo en él, echando el pestillo para que nadie pudiese entrar. Se dejó caer al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y miró el cuarto como si fuera algo nuevo y desconocido. La brisa del aire entraba por su ventana moviendo delicadamente las cortinas transparentes, con suaves balanceos; Taiga apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, mirando al techo, sus ojos no mostraban ni el más mínimo brillo, porque Kagami sentía que ya estaba muerto, que su vida no servía de nada en aquel momento, ni siquiera le salió una triste lágrima, no podía expresar su dolor con lágrimas, su dolor iba mucho más allá...

Entonces posó su vista en el escritorio, en un objeto en particular: unas tijeras de punta fina que salían de su estuche. ¿Qué estaba pensando en aquel momento al ver aquel objeto? Se levantó poco a poco del suelo, con una mano apoyada en la pared y avanzó dando pasos cortos hacia el escritorio, sin apartar su mirada de las tijeras. Lo intentaría... Tal y como pensó antes, se haría daño físico para que no doliera tanto lo que estaba pasando en su interior. Aún seguía sin poder creerse que Aomine, después de aquella confesión, después de aquellos besos tan tiernos, después de todo lo que había pasado estas dos semanas junto a él, había podido hacerle eso, había podido besar a otra chica... Ir a una cita con ella... ¿¡Pero quién demonios se creía que era ese idiota jugando así con los demás!? Pensó Kagami, ¿qué haría ahora? ¿Iría a contarles a todos sus amiguitos de equipo lo bien que lo había pasado engañándole? ¿Y qué había de Kise? ¿Y de Momoi? ¿Ellos también formaban parte del plan de Aomine para arruinar su vida más de lo que estaba ya?

Kagami estaba formando un lío tremendo con todo, pensando cosas que no eran y cambiando muchas otras dentro de su cabeza. Entonces una de sus temblorosas manos cogió las tijeras de metal. Las abrió, y apoyó uno de sus dedos en el centro de las hojas para que no se cerrasen. Quería aliviarse, quería dejar de sentir todo el peso de culpa con el que cargaba día a día, quería dejar de sentirse inútil al menos un segundo de su existencia. Él no podía más con estas emociones, no podía liberar sus sentimientos con tan solo llorar o gritar, no podía con toda esa frustración que sentía, con toda aquella ansiedad. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y apoyó, pues, la hoja de las tijeras en su muñeca inferior. Dudó, claro que dudó en hacerlo, ¿pero qué otra salida le quedaba? Estar tumbado haría que pensase y que estuviese peor, estar en el salón junto a Alex y Himuro no le ayudaría en nada, porque Kagami ya no confiaba ni en ellos.

Su respiración se hizo entrecortada, y su mano temblorosa comenzó a deslizarse por su delgada muñeca. Dejó su mente en blanco en aquel momento, no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie, solo quería atender a lo que estaba haciendo: autolesionarse. Poniendo un poco de fuerza en su mano hundió suavemente la punta de las tijeras en su piel; apretó los dientes mientras lo hacía para no tener que gemir, porque dolía, y unas gotitas de sangre comenzaron a formarse y deslizarse por su brazo hasta caer al suelo, manchándolo. Se hizo un pequeño corte horizontal, despegó las tijeras de su muñeca y abrió la boca para respirar, mirando la sangre que goteaba al suelo. La solución estaba ahí, dolía, pero a la vez hubo algo que lo alivió, algo que por un segundo dejó escapar todo su dolor y su frustración, algo que le hizo sentirse bien.

Y lo hizo nuevamente. Se sentó en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas apoyando sus brazos en ellas mientras acercaba las tijeras a su muñeca herida. Frunció el ceño y una pequeña lágrima rondó por su mejilla cuando, de nuevo, sintió el dolor de aquel objeto cortando su piel, pero esta vez fue un corte más largo. Entonces en su mente aparecieron imágenes de muchas cosas: de su madre, de cuando le llamaron para darle la noticia, de Aomine aquel día en el acuario, de su padre, de Alex y Himuro, de aquella semana en la que estuvo solo, de cuando habló con Aomine en el hospital, del día de Halloween, de Momoi y de aquel beso... Esas sonrisas de Daiki tan solo fueron mentiras, esas "bonitas" palabras, esas promesas, esos gestos y caricias, todo, todo fue una mentira.

Él era lo peor de su familia, ¿no? Ninguno de sus familiares lo apreciaba solo porque jugaba a básquet, ¿qué les importaba? ¿Qué le importaba a su padre lo que él hiciera? Nadie decidiría su futuro, ni su padre, ni su madre, ni nadie. Claro, ¿cómo iba a ganarse la vida con el básquet si solo cogían a los mejores jugadores en los equipos? ¿Acaso esas personas no sabían lo que es tener un sueño? Pero ya que importaba, el básquet dejó de apasionarle en cuanto supo que su madre había muerto, todo había dejado de apasionarle, le daba igual ya. ¿Eso era lo que querían? Pues ahí lo tenían.

Se imaginó a Aomine en el gimnasio con sus compañeros, contándoles lo que había pasado, y todos riéndose de Kagami, todos insultándole, hasta Momoi, hasta Kise y hasta apareció Mika...

¡Nadie comprendía su depresión! ¡Nadie comprendía su dolor ni lo mal que lo estaba pasando! "Venga, Kagami, anímate" "Kagami, deberías dar un poco de tu parte", esas cosas tan solo eran estupideces, ¡ellos no sabían nada! ¡Si tan fácil creen que es pasar por una depresión a Kagami le gustaría ver como lo llevarían ellos estando en una situación como la suya!

La rabia que sentía Kagami en aquel momento la liberó mediante su tijera deslizándose sobre su muñeca llena de sangre; reprimía los gemidos apretando fuerte los dientes, cerrando los ojos, haciéndose un total de siete cortes no muy graves, más bien eran superficiales, pero gracias a aquel dolor pudo aliviarse un poco, ya no se sentía tan alterado como antes. Al terminar, con un leve temblor dejó las tijeras sobre el suelo y apoyó su cabeza sobre la pared, mirando a la nada; dejó su muñeca herida reposar en el suelo mientras la sangre caía por la palma de su mano y por sus dedos llegando al suelo. Su mente, en aquel momento, estaba completamente en blanco.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de casa varias veces. Alex corrió hasta abrir viendo detrás de ella a Aomine, quien parecía nervioso y preocupado.

-¿Dónde está Kagami? -entró sin permiso-. Necesito hablar con él, es urgente.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -Himuro apareció de pronto con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Así que es tu culpa que Taiga esté así? Tsk, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, vete.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, imbécil? -gruñó Aomine acercándose a Himuro-. No me toques las narices si no quieres que te destroce la cara de niño bueno que quieres aparentar ser, esta ni siquiera es tu casa como para que me vayas echando de aquí.

-Esta casa es más mía que tuya, aprende la diferencia, Kagami preferirá antes a su hermano, a quien conoce desde que era niño, que a un idiota como tú -Himuro hablaba con calma, sin alzar la voz-. ¿Y sabes? Sé lo que siente Taiga... por ti -susurró-. Pero sigo sin poder creerme como ha podido suceder; realmente eres un tipo asqueroso y egocéntrico que se cree el mejor de todos, ¿qué le has hecho a Taiga para que eso sucediese?

-¡Deja de hablar de mí como si me conocieses! -Aomine no tardó en cogerle por la camiseta con brusquedad, alzando el puño para pegarle-. Lo que pase entre Kagami y yo es nuestro problema, no el tuyo, ¿me entiendes?

-¡Ya está bien! -Alex intentó calmar la situación entre aquellos dos. Los ojos de Aomine chispeaban rabia e ira, incluso odio por Himuro, quien parecía mantener la calma todo el rato. Aomine mantuvo los ojos entornados unos segundos más en Tatsuya, y luego lo soltó, logrando controlarse. Miró a Alex, soltando aire con molestia-. Mira, Taiga ahora no quiere hablar con nadie, ha venido a casa muy alterado y nervioso, no sé lo que ha podido suceder entre vosotros mientras estabais fuera pero te pido que vuelvas en otro momento, tal vez mañana o pasado, cuando las cosas se calmen; no te voy a echar la culpa de nada, Aomine, porque sé que tu desde el principio has estado con Taiga ayudándole, pero también recuerda lo que pasó esta semana, no sé ni por qué te fuiste ni me interesa, lo único que sé es que Taiga lo pasó muy mal, y no quiero que vuelva a ir al hospital de nuevo, porque a lo último que quiero recurrir es que vaya a rehabilitación; con Tatsuya a su lado las cosas se hicieron más amenas para Taiga, pero en su cara se seguía notando que faltaba algo, ese algo eres tú. Eres importante para Taiga, Aomine, y cualquier cosa que haya pasado tendrás que solucionarla por mucho que cueste, así que mañana después del instituto ven a casa y habla con él. Y por favor, que las cosas entre vosotros se calmen, esto no es ninguna pelea por ver a quien aprecia Taiga más, sino una lucha para lograr que Taiga vuelva a ser el mismo chico de antes, ¿me entendéis?

"_Está claro que Kagami me quiere más a mí que a ese imbécil de pelo negro, ya me lo dijo, que yo era la única persona que podía ayudarle, y con la que se sentía mejor. Pero claro, Alexandra no sabe nada, y no la culpo, tampoco quiero hacérselo saber, pero Himuro... Himuro podría decírselo, pero no creo que sea tan estúpido como para hacerlo, tal vez Alex se lo tome mal si sabe que a Kagami le gusta un hombre... Tsk, tampoco es tan extraño que dos hombres se quieran, aunque no debería hablar, a mí hace poco me daba asco imaginar besarme con un hombre, bueno... Y me lo da, pero con Kagami es distinto, disfruté cuando nos besamos"._ Himuro suspiró y sin decir nada se fue nuevamente al salón.

-Está bien... Volveré mañana, ¿puedes decirle a Kagami una cosa?

-¿Qué es, Aomine?

-Que no se crea lo primero que ve porque puede equivocarse en lo que ha visto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso? -Alexandra alzó una ceja sin entender.

-Él lo sabrá, adiós -Daiki se despidió y se fue por donde vino.

Kagami escuchó más o menos lo que había pasado desde su habitación, sobretodo escuchó los gritos de Aomine y Himuro, y pudo captar algo del discurso de Alex, y luego tan solo el ruido de la puerta cerrarse. Le dolió de nuevo escuchar la voz de Aomine, la voz que tanto quería, porque así era, Kagami seguía amando a Aomine a pesar de lo que había ocurrido -que en realidad no fue culpa del moreno, pero la mente de Kagami lo ha querido cambiar todo-, y era difícil sobrellevar algo como esto. Pero ahora no sentía rabia, ni ira ni frustración, porque ahora se había liberado mediante la hoja de su tijera. Lo único que sentía ahora era tristeza y vacío en su corazón.

Su mente se estabilizó y pensó las cosas con claridad, hizo mal en gritar de esa manera a Alex y a Himuro, las únicas personas que estaban ahí con él, realmente no pensaba que ellos le traicionarían pero en aquel momento le salió todo por impulso.

Decidió que era hora de levantarse e ir al baño a lavarse la sangre. Los cortes ya no sangraban, pero su mano estaba sucia de líquido rojo, y si Alex lo veía sabía que se enfadaría mucho con él. Esto era una cosa personal de Kagami que nadie debía saber, ni su propio hermano, ni Kise, en el cual había confiado para decirle sus sentimientos por Aomine, y tampoco Ryunosuke, temía que él se lo contase a Alex. Se tapó la mano con la manga de la camisa y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, con el corazón acelerado, sentía miedo de que le pillasen, ¿qué pensarían sobre él? En cualquier caso abrió la puerta de su habitación y corrió hacia el baño, quedando encerrado dentro de él. Se acordaba que había roto el espejo días atrás, y Alex tuvo que pagar con su dinero para comprar uno nuevo... Se sentía mal por ella, Alex no tendría que trabajar por Kagami, ni hacer cosas por él, porque no se lo merecía. Y a Aomine... A Aomine no le había contado que lo había roto.

Abrió el grifo del agua fría y dejó que cayera por su mano y su muñeca. El rojo se mezcló junto con el tono azul transparente del agua, desapareciendo por el desagüe. Cuando Kagami acabó de limpiarse se miró la muñeca y claramente ahí estaban los cortes que se había hecho, rojos porque aún eran recientes y dolían, solo un poco. En esa misma mano tenía las pequeñas cicatrices que se hizo rompiendo el espejo, a simple vista no se veían, pero si uno se fijaba podía verlas. Suspiró, y decidió salir. Con expresión de cansancio y tristeza apareció en el salón donde Alex y Himuro comían unas papas y charlaban mirando la tele. No sabía que hora era, pero a juzgar por la luz que entraba del balcón pudo adivinar que eran sobre las siete u ocho de la tarde.

-¡Taiga! -gritó Himuro, sorprendido al verle-. ¿Estás mejor... hermano?

-Sí -asintió Kagami sentándose en el sofá al lado de Alex, en una esquina de este-. Siento lo que dije antes... Las palabras salieron solas, no pensaba en lo que decía.

-No te disculpes por nada, Taiga -sonrió Alex, apoyando una mano sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo-. Lo importante es que ya estás calmado, ¿no?

Kagami asintió, y levemente frunció el ceño recordando por qué estaba tan tranquilo ahora; inconscientemente se bajó un poco más la manga de la camisa donde estaban los cortes, cubriéndose la mano entera con ella.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con Aomine, Taiga? -preguntó entonces Himuro, con voz curiosa. Kagami lo miró, sin saber qué decir, no quería que nadie lo supiese, no de momento... Y recordarlo solo le hacía más daño.

-Eso no importa ahora -Alex observó a Himuro como diciéndole que ese no era el momento de hablar de ese tema; Himuro comprendió y no insistió más-. Bueno, quería comentaros que mañana, después de que vosotros acabéis las clases podemos ir al bar de Ryunosuke para ayudarle un poquito, así no te quedas en casa, ¿eh, Taiga?

-No lo sé, Alex... Realmente ahora no me apetece nada -murmuró Kagami con la vista agachada. Alex suspiró.

El rostro de Kagami era de todo menos alegre y saludable, se le veía tan roto, tan cansado... Por eso Alex decidió coger una almohada poniéndosela en el regazo, y comenzó a agachar la cabeza de Kagami, a la vez que su cuerpo, hasta tumbarlo en la almohada, comenzando así a acariciarle con suavidad el pelo. Alex conocía muy bien las cosas que a Kagami le gustaban, y ese gesto era algo que le relajaba mucho; se acordaba que cuando era niño siempre se lo hacía antes de irse a dormir, cuando su madre estaba trabajando y Alex debía cuidar de él. Kagami se dejó hacer, y cerró los ojos disfrutando del placentero cosquilleo que los dedos de Alex le producían en la cabeza. Tatsuya contempló la escena, no le gustaba ver a Taiga de esa manera y sabía que él le agradecía que estuviese ayudándolo, pero había algo en el pelirrojo que lo volvía muy distante, ¿sería culpa de Aomine?

Kagami finalmente cayó en un profundo y reparador sueño. Alex decidió no despertarlo y dejarlo dormir en el sofá mientras ella iba a hacer la cena. La nevera se estaba vaciando y poco dinero les quedaba en casa, mañana hablaría con Ryunosuke para cobrar, además de poder hacer una buena compra debían pagar el alquiler del piso. Si Alex no hubiese venido todo habría sido un desastre, Kagami no habría podido sobrellevar todo esto él solo, y menos en las condiciones que estaba ahora.

-Aomine tiene la culpa de todo -comentó Himuro, quien estaba en la cocina junto a Alex-. Si no hubiese sido por él Taiga no estaría tan mal.

-Tatsuya -la pelirrubia puso una olla con agua a hervir-. Aomine se ha comportado muy bien con Taiga, no imaginé que tuviera esa faceta, pero él solo quiere aparentar ser un tipo orgulloso; Aomine en realidad es considerado con la gente que le importa.

-Sí... -rió por lo bajo-. Por eso antes ha venido a disculparse, tú aún no sabes que a Kagami le gusta Aomine, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? -Alex se giró para mirarle, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo que escuchas, Alexandra, Kagami se ha enamorado de un chico, él mismo me lo contó.

-¿Qué? -volvió a repetir, sin entender-. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Pero si a Kagami... nunca le han gustado los chicos.

-Tan seguro como que el sol brilla; realmente... a mí no me parece bien, y menos de ese tipo tan arrogante.

-¿Por qué no te parece bien? Yo en América tengo amigos homosexuales, pero... Pero esto me sorprende, ¿sabes? No me parece mal, pero nunca creí que a Taiga le gustase gente de su mismo género...

-No me parece mal, Alex... Pero tampoco bien, él afirma que solo ha sentido esa atracción por Aomine.

-¿No será que tienes miedo de que Taiga se olvide de ti y ya no te haga caso? ¿Sientes celos por Aomine, Tatsuya?

-¿Cómo voy a sentir celos por ese imbécil? Aomine es un idiota que se largó de esta casa porque Taiga le dio un beso por impulso, inconscientemente, no sabía lo que hacía, se fue con el rabo entre las patas como un maldito cobarde, y después, en el hospital, también se largó y volvió a aparecer el día de Halloween, porque Kise lo invitó, que si no fuese por él, el gilipollas ese no habría venido ni tan siquiera a ver el estado en el que se encontraba Taiga, y hoy se van, y Kagami aparece como un puto loco y luego Aomine viene disculpándose, ¿qué te hace pensar eso, Alexandra? Yo no siento celos, siento rabia, porque no me parece justo que Aomine actúe de esa manera y luego Taiga lo perdone así como así. Yo sé que en el pasado también me he comportado mal con Taiga, pero ya no, en cuanto me enteré de que Taiga estaba en el hospital vine corriendo, y me dolió verlo tan mal, y me duele, me duele que esté así, porque le considero mi familia, mi hermano, y por eso los dos tenemos este collar -se cogió el anillo que colgaba de su cuello.

-Vaya... No... No se que decir -Alex se quedó sin palabras. Himuro chasqueó la lengua y se fue de la cocina.

-Voy a ducharme -dijo simplemente antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Alex estaba sorprendida... ¿Por qué Kagami no le contó nada a ella? ¿Acaso tenía miedo de que le juzgara? Hablaría con él, mañana tal vez, o hablaría con los dos, con Aomine y Kagami. Porque de lo que estaba segura Alex es que el pelirrojo sentía total aprecio por Daiki, y seguramente ese aprecio se convirtió en cariño que acabó siendo amor.

Al acabar de hacer la cena y poner la mesa, Alexandra despertó a Kagami, quien al principio parecía aturdido y no sabía donde estaba, pero acabó por incorporarse. Ese día Kagami no había comido mucho, solo lo poco del plato de comida que le había ofrecido Aomine a la hora de comer, y tampoco es que tuviera mucha hambre ahora, pero por complacer a Alex se terminó todo el plato con algo de dificultad, pues su estómago estaba completamente cerrado. Después de ver un poco más la tele Alex decidió que ya iba siendo hora de dormir porque mañana había que ir a clase. Los dos asintieron. Himuro agradeció que Alex no sacara el tema de Kagami y Aomine, porque su _hermano_ le había pedido que no se lo contase a nadie.

Todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones dándose las buenas noches. Y Kagami, quedándose solo en su cuarto lo único que hizo fue tumbarse en su cama, no sin antes recoger las tijeras y limpiar con un papel y un poco de agua la sangre seca que se había quedado en el suelo. Tumbado de lado se observó la muñeca y apretó los dientes. _"Ahora podría pasar la noche junto a ti... Aomine, hace tanto tiempo ya que no me consuelas cuando duermo... ¿Por qué me has tenido que hacer esto? Maldito..." _Kagami notaba que los párpados se le caían y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba dormido.

Tuvo sueños malos donde solo aparecía Aomine con cara de burla, de mofa, junto a sus compañeros de equipo, junto a los del Seirin, todos burlándose de Kagami, haciéndole sentir pequeño, indefenso. Se despertó de golpe cuando escuchó el despertador, viendo que ya era por la mañana. Ir al instituto no le hacía especial ilusión, pero debía hacerlo.

Fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida; Alex ya estaba despierta, preparándole el desayuno a Kagami, pues Himuro se había ido antes porque debía de coger el autobús ya que su instituto estaba algo lejos. Alex acompañó a Kagami, por el camino no hablaron mucho ya que el pelirrojo estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué si se encontraba mejor que ayer? Pues la verdad es que seguía igual, o tal vez incluso un poco peor por el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior.

En clase las horas se hicieron eternas para Kagami. Hubo un examen que dejó en blanco y que le entregó al profesor nada más empezar, algunos le miraron echando algunas risitas, además de que nadie le había avisado -será porque tenía el móvil apagado-, no se sabía ni tan siquiera una respuesta, y eso que este tema lo había dado la semana pasada, pero como Kagami estaba en otro sitio no escribió nada. Al finalizar el profesor quiso hablar con Kagami.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no has hecho el examen?

-Ehm... -vio como todos los alumnos se marchaban-. No... No estudié, se me olvidó.

-Bueno, creo saber por qué ha pasado, el director nos lo comentó a todos. Te daré una oportunidad y te repetiré el examen para la semana que viene, pero esta vez estudia y saca buena nota, ¿entendido?

-Sí -Kagami le sonrió-. Gracias, profesor.

Al salir de clase unos cuantos alumnos, dos chicos y dos chicas pararon a Kagami antes de que pudiese ir al patio a almorzar.

-Oye... ¿eres _gay_? -preguntó uno de los chicos, Iro, que más o menos eran de la altura de Kagami, en ese instituto la mayoría de los chicos medían sobre el metro noventa. Kagami abrió los ojos por un segundo y el corazón se le encogió.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -respondió con otra pregunta.

-Te vimos el día de Halloween por la noche -rió una, de pelo castaño, llamada Suzuka-. Ibas muy mono con ese traje, ¿el chico que iba contigo era tu novio?

-No sé de que me hablas... -lo que le faltaba ya, sabía que había sido una mala idea vestirse de sirvienta... Aunque más bien le obligaron.

-¿Encima nos quieres mentir? -otra, de pelo negro, Hinata, sacó el móvil y le enseñó una foto. Ahí aparecía él junto a Aomine, en un puesto de comida, los dos estaban sonriéndose-. Lo siento, pero en cuanto te vi no pude evitar sacar una foto, estabas tan guapo -rió nuevamente.

-Borra eso ahora -Kagami frunció el ceño y le intentó quitar el móvil a la chica pelinegra, quien se apartó cogiendo su móvil con las dos manos.

-¡Oye! ¿¡qué haces!? -gritó con enfado Hinata-. Ni se te ocurra tocarme o le enseño la foto a todo el mundo, ¿quieres que ocurra eso?

-¡No tienes derecho a tener una foto mía en tu móvil! -Kagami apretó los puños-. ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti, imbécil? -dijo Iro, empujándole del hombro-. Los _gays _como tú no tienen derecho a hablar -los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a reír.

-Nunca creí, que tú, Kagami Taiga, campeón de la Winter Cup del club de baloncesto de este instituto fuese un _gay_ -esta vez fue Takumi quien habló con expresión de mofa.

-¡Yo no soy _gay! _-Kagami alzó la voz, ganas no le faltaban para darle un puñetazo a esos dos-. No podéis juzgar a una persona solo por una foto, imbéciles, y no me provoquéis.

-¿O qué pasará, eh? -Iro alzó un ceja-. ¿Acaso nos estás amenazando?

-¿Qué nos va a hacer este? ¿No dicen que los maricas pegan como unas niñas? Anda ponte ese vestidito de sirvienta que tenías y ven a mi casa a limpiar, ¿podemos llamarte _zorrita gay?_ -las chicas no paraban de reír ante los comentarios de sus amigos. Kagami no aguantó más y su puño fue directamente al estómago de Takumi que escupió saliva y luego miró a Kagami de mala forma.

Después todo fue muy conflictivo. Kagami no tenía tampoco muchas fuerzas como para defenderse, y los dos jóvenes le propinaron una buena paliza dejándolo tirado en el suelo. No tocaron su cara, pero le dieron patadas en su estómago, en sus partes bajas y en las costillas. Kagami se abrazó a sus rodillas mientras observaba las burlas que estos le hacían. Se sentía muy pequeño, muy débil ante aquella situación. ¿Ahora iba a ser objeto de burla de aquellos cuatro jóvenes? En otro estado les habría reventado la cara a todos, incluso a esas tías, pero ahora no estaba en las condiciones de hacer eso.

-Eso te pasa por ser una _zorrita gay, _y como castigo, le vamos a contar a toda la clase que te gustan los chicos-Kagami apretó los dientes, pero no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas bajasen por su rostro.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto a él? Se preguntó, ¿por qué cada vez sus problemas iban aumentando? ¿Qué había hecho él mal? No escuchó lo que los jóvenes le dijeron a continuación, sabía que se estaban riendo, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Se levantó del suelo, el timbre sonó y Kagami en vez de ir a clase se fue a los baños. Ahora, por un maldito disfraz y una maldita foto le confundían por _gay, _él no era _gay._.. ¿o sí? Solo le gustaba un hombre, no otros, pero desde el principio había temido por esto, había temido ser burla de los demás solo por gustarle un chico. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No era capaz de defenderse por mucho que quisiera, pues las insultantes palabras de los demás le afectaban más que cualquier cosa, le hacían sentir inútil, humillado...

Nunca debió salir el día de Halloween, nunca debió de haberse enamorado de Aomine, de haber confiado en él, nunca debió de haber jugado básquet...

Entró en uno de los cubículos del baño echando el pestillo, ¿lo volvería a hacer? ¿Volvería a... cortarse? No le quedaba otra, era su único alivio... O al menos así lo sintió cuando se cortó ayer, por primera vez. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y sacó su estuche en el cual estaban las tijeras. Sus lágrimas caían sin cesar y su respiración era más bien entrecortada.

No se merecía eso, ¡no se lo merecía! Gritaba en sus pensamientos por cada corte que se daba, gimiendo, apretando el puño mientras contenía el dolor. ¿Cómo había pasado esto para que Kagami acabase autolesionándose? Pidió perdón a Alex, a Himuro, a su madre por hacer eso, pero era lo único que le ayudaba de verdad.

Salió del baño y dejó que el agua bañase su muñeca una vez más, abrió los cortes de ayer y se hizo muchos otros nuevos, pero no le importó, realmente nada le importaba ya. Se miró al espejo, ya no era él y no sabía si podría serlo de nuevo. Alex quería ver una mejora y Kagami no deseaba ir a un médico tampoco, así que fingiría como lo hizo los días pasados. Se bajó la manga de la camisa, como si no hubiese pasado nada y se guardó el estuche de nuevo en su mochila esperando a que el timbre de la siguiente hora sonase.

Aunque... pensándolo bien, no quería ver de nuevo a sus compañeros de clase, por miedo tal vez, así que prefirió quedarse encerrado en el baño, como ya hizo una vez, aburrido, solo, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, y entonces, se durmió. Lo que le despertó no fue el timbre, sino la entrada de algunos jóvenes al baño que comenzaron a hablar de no sé que cosa, signo de que las clases ya había acabado Kagami salió de su cubículo dejándose expuesto ante la vista de los demás, que realmente pasaron de él, y Kagami pudo irse corriendo.

Antes de salir una voz le llamó desde atrás. Era Riko, quien corrió preocupada hacia él.

-¡Ka... Kagami! -gritó-. ¿Dónde vas? Tenemos entrenamiento.

-Lo siento, Riko, me... me encuentro un poco mal y quiero irme a casa.

-¿Eh? Bueno...

Kagami sin siquiera despedirse dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. Riko se le quedó mirando, triste, pero no pudo hacer nada más por él. Media hora después el pelirrojo llegó a casa, ahí estaba Alex con una sonrisa esperándole, pero Himuro no, porque él vendría un poco más tarde. Olía a comida, a carne mejor dicho, pues Alex estaba cocinando ternera con algunas patatas fritas.

-Buenas, ya estoy en casa -saludó Taiga dejando la mochila en una silla.

-¿Qué tal el día? -sonrió Alex.

-¿Eh? Pues... Bien, nada nuevo -Kagami correspondió la sonrisa, pero pronto se le borró de la cara.

Comieron en silencio, y, al finalizar, Alexandra recogió todo.

-Pronto tendré que irme a trabajar, Tatsuya vendrá ahora, sobre las cinco, ¿os venís conmigo?

Kagami dudó unos segundos, y cuando fue a contestar el timbre de casa comenzó a sonar. Alex creyó que era Aomine quien llamaba, pero al abrir y ver a otra persona distinta se quedó sorprendida, con la boca abierta.

-Oh, Alexandra, ¿qué haces aquí si se puede saber? -la voz de ese hombre hizo que Taiga abriese los ojos desde el salón, la reconoció casi al instante y se levantó del sofá yendo para ver si era él, y efectivamente lo era. Los dos se miraron unos instantes, Kagami parecía impactado, petrificado-. Taiga, cuanto tiempo.

-Pa... Papá... -murmuró el pelirrojo.

**Puta vida. Un mes para escribir 7000 palabras de mierda XD, nah, en realidad tenía cosas que hacer. Nada eso, aquí esta el capítulo, actualizaré más** **seguido, lo prometo jeje.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. No tengo nada que decir así que aquí va el capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Kagami fue a ver quien era la persona que había llamado a la puerta y a la que Alex había abierto. Y cuando lo vio se quedó sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos.

-Pa... Papá... -susurró en voz baja, parpadeando varias veces. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

-Takeru, ¿qué... qué haces aquí? -preguntó Alex viendo al hombre entrar con una maleta. Ella estaba igual de sorprendida que Kagami.

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti, ¿no crees, Alexandra? -la voz de aquel hombre era grave y seria.

Takeru era el nombre de aquel señor con apariencia de unos cuarenta y poco años. Vestía con una gabardina de un color rojizo apagado, y por debajo de esta tenía una camisa blanca con pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, su estatura era de dos centímetros más alto que Kagami. Su pelo era muy distinto al del tigre, mientras que el de Taiga era rojo, el de su padre era de un color castaño oscuro. Llevaba gafas haciéndole parecer una persona más intelectual y seria.

-Supe que tu madre murió, la fui a visitar al cementerio, y no pude venir antes por cuestiones de trabajo -Takeru miraba de forma fija a Kagami-. Y como eres mi hijo y me corresponde cuidarte ya que tu madre no lo va a poder hacer nunca más, quiero que tengas en mente que el mes que viene, en diciembre, nos volvemos a la casa de Estados Unidos, mañana iremos a comprar el billete de avión.

Espera... Espera... ¿Kagami había escuchado mal? ¿Se volvían a Estados Unidos? No podía ser... Simplemente no iba a aceptar una cosa como esa así sin más; después de tantos años sin aparecer su padre tiene la vergüenza de venir ahora y decirle lo que iban a hacer, ¿es qué su padre no sabía que Kagami ya tenía una vida formada aquí, en Japón?

-No pienso ir a ningún sitio contigo -respondió Kagami, entornando los ojos-. ¿Qué te piensas, qué te voy a hacer caso? Haber aparecido todos estos años o al menos haberme llamado al teléfono, pero no, no has tenido el valor de hacerlo porque eres una mierda de padre que no se preocupa por su hijo.

Takeru no tardó ni dos en segundos en posicionarse delante de Kagami para pegarle una fuerte guantada en la cara, con la mano abierta. El pelirrojo se llevó la mano a la mejilla, le dolía, y apretó mucho más fuerte los dientes, con rabia por no poder hacerle nada, por ser más inferior que su padre.

-No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera nunca más, ¿me has entendido? Cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad ya puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero mientras seas menor yo tengo todo el derecho de decidir lo que haces o lo que no, y si quiero llevarte a Estados Unidos, te llevo, porque para eso soy tu padre; si no te gusta lo único que puedes hacer es aguantarte.

-Takeru... Debo hablar contigo de un asunto importante -Alexandra realmente no podía hacer nada por Kagami en esos momentos.

Su padre ahora era la máxima autoridad en esa casa, porque claro, el piso en el que vivía Kagami estaba alquilado a nombre de su padre, pero Alexandra le explicaría lo que Kagami estaba sufriendo desde hace tiempo, le explicaría sobre que entró en depresión al morir su madre y esperaba, que de esa manera, Takeru relajara las cosas con Taiga, al menos un poco. La llegada tan inesperada de ese hombre sorprendió a los dos, ¿quién se iba a imaginar, que después de cuatro años sin verse, Kagami creyendo que no volvería nunca más, apareciera así sin más como de la nada?

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? -preguntó Kagami entonces, mirando al suelo con enfado-. ¿Por qué vuelves si ni siquiera me quieres? ¿No podías haberte quedado dónde estabas?

-Fui a visitar a tu madre cuando estaba en el hospital, y ella me dijo que si le pasaba algo que hiciera el favor de cuidar de ti al menos hasta que tuvieras la mayoría de edad, y yo acepté ya que al fin y al cabo eres mi hijo y tengo una cierta responsabilidad sobre ti -giró su vista hacia la rubia-. ¿Qué es lo que querías?

-¡Pues no pienso aceptarlo! -gritó Kagami antes de irse corriendo a su habitación.

No, no, no... ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora, justo cuando Kagami estaba en el peor momento de su vida? Takeru haría que estuviese peor; le odiaba, le odiaba por haber sido siempre un mal padre, por haberle despreciado, por no haber confiado nunca en su hijo y por haber desaparecido cuando su madre y él se divorciaron. Y ahora... Ahora volvía y le decía que iban a volver a Estados Unidos, ¿qué pasaría con sus amigos? ¿Qué pasaría con Himuro? Y... lo que más preocupaba a Kagami... ¿Qué pasaría con Aomine? Por mucha rabia y odio que sentía hacia el moreno no podía olvidar todo lo que pasaron juntos, en el fondo... Necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, necesitaba saber que podía regresar junto a él cuando quisiese. Pero la sola idea de irse a Estados Unidos le provocaba un gran sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia, ¿qué haría ahí? No tenía a nadie, no conocía a nadie... Aunque al menos estaría Alex, o eso esperaba.

En esos momentos se sentía débil e inútil, no tenía la suficiente autoridad como para decidir lo que hacer o no... Empezó a apretar los puños con fuerza, por la rabia de ser inferior, por la rabia de no tener derecho a decidir, y le parecía muy injusto que le pasase esto. Después de un rato en la cama se levantó, necesitaba aliviarse de alguna manera, y la única solución que se le ocurría era coger sus tijeras y cortarse, como hizo también esa mañana en el instituto, cuando los cuatro chicos de su clase se metieron con él, ¿qué demonios tenía el mundo contra él para tratarlo de esa manera tan horrible?. Vio que no tenía su mochila en la habitación y se maldijo por haberla dejado en el salón, así que empezó a buscar por sus cajones del escritorio para encontrar algo con lo que poder hacerse los cortes. No iba a permitir que su padre hiciese con él lo que quisiese, de ninguna manera iba a permitirlo.

Sacó muchas cosas de los cajones, libretas, folios, lápices e incluso pinceles, rebuscando sin ni siquiera encontrar un triste sacapuntas; sentado en el suelo se llevó la mano a la frente, mirando a la nada, pensando en cosas... Frunció el ceño y comenzó a derramar finas lágrimas por sus ojos, algo en su interior, muy en el fondo le decía: _"¿Qué estás haciendo, Kagami?"_. Es verdad... ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Esto era lo correcto? Se remangó la muñeca y miró los cortes que se hizo entre ayer y hoy, y deslizó su dedo índice de la otra mano por ellos. Claro que no era lo correcto, pero era la única solución, pensó Kagami. Entonces la puerta de su habitación sonó, cosa que hizo que Kagami se bajase la manga rápidamente y pronunciase un "adelante" mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a recoger las cosas, no sin antes secarse las lágrimas. La puerta se abrió y Alex entró.

-¿Cómo estás, Taiga? -cerró tras de si y dio unos pasos hacia delante.

-Bien -contestó simplemente el tigre, dejando las cosas sobre la mesa para luego girarse hacia Alex-. Como siempre.

Caminó hacia la cama, sentándose, Alex hizo lo mismo que él y se puso a su lado. Le rodeó con los brazos y lo acercó hasta ella, apoyando la cabeza de Kagami en su pecho como signo de consuelo. Kagami no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerla, Alex era lo único bueno que le quedaba... Aparte de Himuro, pero ella estuvo ahí desde el principio, y ni siquiera le había contado que se había enamorado de Aomine, realmente se sentía estúpido. Kagami entrecerró los ojos dejando su mirada vagar por la nada, Alex siempre había sido una segunda madre para él y Taiga no la había apreciado como tal, al menos no en estas dos semanas cuando sus sentidos estaban completamente en Aomine. Alex, que había dejado cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo en Estados Unidos solo para venir aquí y cuidarlo, la que se puso a trabajar en la cafetería de Rynosuke por Kagami, para ganar dinero y poder pagar las cosas, la que estaba todos los días allí intentando animarle... Kagami se sentía mal por no poder compensar de alguna manera todo lo que hacía. Alex comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

-Oye, Taiga... ¿Por qué no me contaste que te gustaba Aomine? ¿De qué tenías miedo? Si yo soy la primera en ir y besar a una tía.

Kagami se quedó un rato en silencio, con los ojos abiertos, ¿cómo narices lo sabía?

-Ehm... -Kagami levantó su cuerpo para mirar a Alexandra-. ¿Có... Cómo lo sabes?

-Tatsuya me lo dijo -dijo Alex con sinceridad-. ¿Entonces es verdad?

Kagami agachó la vista, con algo de vergüenza y asintió con la cabeza levemente. Alex puso una mano sobre su hombro infundiéndole ánimos, no le gustaba verle tan triste y desanimado y desde ayer se podía ver que estaba muchísimo peor que otros días.

-No se lo digas a mi padre -pidió Kagami-. No quiero saber lo que pensará de mí si... Ya sabes.

-No voy a decirle nada, no te preocupes, pero... ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió ayer, Taiga?

-Nada... Es... Es algo largo, no quiero hablar sobre eso, lo siento Alex... Pero las cosas no me están yendo bien.

-Deberías hablar con tu padre para razonar las cosas, sé que no quieres volver a América, y menos ahora, porque aquí al menos tienes a tus amigos -Alex se se levantó de la cama-. Ve al salón con él, yo tengo que irme a trabajar, hoy va a ser mi último día con Rynosuke.

-¿Qué? -Kagami alzó la vista abriendo levemente la boca-. ¿Último día?

-Hoy cobro, y Takeru me ha dicho que deje de trabajar y me quede el dinero ese para mi billete de avión y otros gastos, porque el piso ya está pagado y ya no merece la pena seguir... De momento. Si convences a tu padre para no irte a América yo me quedaré contigo y le pediré a Rynosuke que me contrate de nuevo y sino... Pues tendré que buscar otro trabajo -sonrió la rubia.

-No hace falta que hagas todo esto por mí, Alexandra, seguramente mi padre no cambie de opinión -se levantó él también-. Intentaré hablar con él, pero tú y yo sabemos como es y no creo que haya cambiado en todos estos años.

Alexandra ya estaba vestida y lista para irse. Llevaba puesto un abrigo verde con capucha y unos vaqueros azules, algo simple y que siempre acostumbraba llevar. Su pelo estaba suelto y sus gafas de moldes rosas adornaban el contorno de sus ojos. Se despidió y se fue de casa, pero antes de nada sacó su teléfono y llamó a Aomine bajando por las escaleras.

-¿Alex? -Daiki cogió el teléfono rápido-. ¿Por qué llamas? Estoy yendo hacia la casa de Kagami.

-Aomine, será mejor que no vengas si no quieres causar problemas, el padre de Taiga ha vuelto hoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que su padre ha vuelto? -preguntó extrañado.

-Lo que escuchas, así que por favor, sino quieres causarte problemas a ti o Taiga, no vengas, no de momento -repitió.

-¿Y cuándo podré ir?

-No lo sé -y después de eso Alexandra colgó el teléfono.

Kagami se sentó en una esquina del sofá, alejado de su padre. Agachó la cabeza y miró sus manos fijamente con los ojos tristes; no quería que su padre estuviese allí, y encima, Takeru ni siquiera le había abrazado o dado un simple beso después de tantos años sin verse, Kagami pensaba que Takeru ni siquiera se había alegrado de verle, más bien al revés, prefería haber evitado este momento. Su padre se encontraba sentado en la otra esquina, con las piernas cruzadas mirando la tele, aunque no parecía hacer mucho caso a lo que decían.

-Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, ya eres casi igual de alto que yo -dijo de pronto su padre, con tono serio.

Kagami le miró de reojo, sorprendiéndose ante aquel comentario, luego volvió a posicionar la vista en sus manos de nuevo.

-Supongo... -contestó Taiga, seco, casi en un murmullo-. Después de tantos años es normal.

-Taiga, vas a dejar el equipo de baloncesto -el pelirrojo abrió los ojos sin poder creerse lo que oía, era cierto que ahora, con la depresión, no le hacía mucha ilusión jugar como antes, pero tampoco había pensado en dejarlo, porque al fin y al cabo siempre será su pasión, y ahí estaban todos sus compañeros con los que había compartido tantas cosas-. Mañana mismo, y sino lo haces tú lo haré yo, hablaré con el entrenador o entrenadora; ya sabes lo que opino respecto a eso, y desde un principio nunca debí dejarte jugar, pero fui idiota por escuchar a tu madre, y así terminamos, separados.

-No puedes hacer eso -gruñó Kagami apretando los puños, mirando a su padre con infinita rabia-. ¡No es justo! ¡No puedes quitarme la vida que tengo aquí!

-Eres mi hijo y vas a hacer lo que te digo -le respondió Takeru, sin alterar su voz-. Tendría que haber estado desde un principio aquí en Japón contigo, ya verías lo bien educado que estarías; mañana iré al instituto a saber cuales son tus notas, si has suspendido algo, será mejor que te prepares para el castigo.

-¡No! -el labio de Kagami empezó a temblar, y frunció mucho el ceño pero no pudo evitar llorar, no quería hacerlo y menos delante de su padre. En ese momento se sentía muy muy pequeño. Giró su cabeza secándose las lágrimas, con los dientes bien apretados.

-¿A qué estás jugando esta vez, Taiga? Deja de llorar, sabes que tus lágrimas nunca me afectaron y nunca me afectarán. Alexandra me ha dicho que lo has estado pasando mal desde que tu madre murió, ¿también estás fingiendo eso para qué te hagan más caso?

-¿Fingir? -habló Kagami en voz baja, girando su cabeza para mirar a Takeru-. ¿De veras piensas que estoy fingiendo estar mal? ¿¡Piensas que no sufro por haber perdido a mi madre!? ¡Tú no sabes nada de lo que está pasando en mi vida! Así que antes de comentar nada, infórmate.

-De pequeño lo hacías muy bien ¿o no te acuerdas? , ¿por qué ahora tendrías que cambiar?

-Esto es increíble -rió Kagami, con amargura, levantándose del sofá-. De verdad que un padre peor que tu no puede haber, en vez de darme apoyo estás pensando que finjo estar mal, deberías avergonzarte de llamarte padre a ti mismo; ¿sabes quién se va a ir contigo a Estados Unidos? Tu puta madre.

Kagami no pensó en las consecuencias que repercutirían sobre él por las palabras tan groseras que le dijo a su padre. Y, por segunda vez, su padre se alzó del sofá dándole un buen bofetón, muchísimo más fuerte que el de antes, el cual sonó por todo el salón, incluso hizo que Kagami retrocediese unos pasos.

-Dame tu móvil, ahora -Takeru se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a su hijo-. Y que sepas que te vas a quedar estudiando todos los días sin salir, como no me apruebes todo con dieces prepárate para lo que te va a pasar, te mando a un internado.

Taiga miraba el suelo llorando, con la mano ahora en su mejilla roja, temblando de rabia y de impotencia. Odiaba... Odiaba a su padre más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, más incluso que lo que le hizo Aomine, más que a aquellas personas que se burlaron de él en instituto. Insoportable, simplemente era insoportable. Taiga aprendió ahora que de nada servía hablar con él ni quejarse, por lo tanto, mirándole de reojo con desprecio, fue a su habitación para coger el móvil y dárselo.

-Olvídate de él para siempre -dijo Takeru guardándoselo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Tampoco lo usaba, así que me da igual.

Entonces, el timbre de casa sonó nuevamente, Kagami, al ver que su padre no iba a ir fue él mismo. Era Himuro, y Kagami no pudo evitar echarse a los brazos del pelinegro a llorar, escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro de este como muchas veces hizo cuando estaba con Aomine. Tatsuya se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazo de su hermano, parpadeando varias veces sin entender nada.

-Ta... Taiga ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Papá... está aquí -susurró separándose de él-. Está aquí y dice que me va llevar a Estados Unidos.

-Oh, Tatsuya, ¿eres tú? Cuanto tiempo, ¿qué tal te van las cosas? -Takeru se acercó a ellos dos, cogió a Kagami del hombro separándole de Himuro-. Deja tus tonterías para otro momento, ¿está bien, Taiga? Vete a tu habitación, quiero hablar con Tatsuya un rato.

Himuro observó la conversación sin decir nada, sabía que Takeru nunca se había llevado muy bien con Taiga, y que incluso le despreciaba como hijo, pero por alguna razón a él siempre le había tratado de manera muy amable y hostil, todo lo contrario a como trataba a su hijo, ¿pero por qué? Himuro siempre se había hecho esa pregunta, él tenía los mismos gustos que Taiga, y el pelinegro también sabía lo mucho que Takeru odiaba el balocensto. ¿Qué tenía él que Taiga no tenía para caer bien a su padre?

Kagami miró a Takeru sin creer lo que decía, con unas terribles ganas de llorar, ¿prefería hablar con Tatsuya antes que con él, con su hijo? ¿Su padre no quería saber lo que había hecho o lo que había vivido en Japón? Luego miró a Himuro, apenado, pero no dijo nada más y se fue, cogiendo su mochila para llevársela a su habitación.

-Eh... Eh... -Himuro ni siquiera sabía que decir, pasó al salón mientras se sentaba en el sofá-. Yo estoy aquí para cuidar de Taiga -dijo, sabiendo lo que Takeru iba a preguntar-. Ta... Taiga lo está pasando mal desde que su madre murió...

-Sí, sí -contestó Takeru sin mucho interés, mirando lo que había en la nevera y en los armarios, viendo que no había casi nada de comida. Entonces comenzó a prepararse un café.

-¿Por qué odia a Taiga, Takeru-san? -se atrevió a preguntar el pelinegro.

-No le odio, simplemente no es el hijo que esperaba que fuese -sirvió el café en dos tazas, acercándose a Himuro y ofreciéndole una taza-. Yo realmente siempre he deseado un hijo... como tú.

-¿Cómo yo? -Himuro tardó un rato en responder, y miró a Takeru incrédulo por aquellas palabras-. ¿Qué tengo yo que Taiga no tiene? Además, a mí también me gusta el baloncesto...

-No te alteres, Tatsuya, lo que pasa es... No sé, siempre he tenido la vista puesta en ti, mientras que mi hijo creció siendo un estúpido niño que siempre hacía lo que quería, tú has sido al revés, eres calmado, serio, piensas lo que hacer en cualquier situación, educado y listo, de lo que me acuerdo es que sacabas muy buenas notas y parece que ese carácter tuyo no ha cambiado para nada; tengo envidia, ¿sabes? Envidia de que mi hijo no haya crecido como tú.

-Oiga... No me siento bien con esas cosas que me dice, Takeru-san, siento... Siento que de esta manera estoy haciéndole daño a Taiga, no... No sé que responder, lo siento -Himuro cogió la taza de café entre sus manos, mirando con su único ojo visible el humo blanco que este desprendía y desaparecía. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Su cara se mostraba impasible como siempre, pero por dentro... Por dentro realmente no sabía como se sentía.

-Lo comprendo -y por primera vez en aquella tarde Takeru sonrió-. Bueno, háblame de algo, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Mientras Himuro y Takeru mantenían una conversación, Kagami estaba en su habitación encerrado, sentando en la cama con las tijeras en la mano, llorando, haciéndose daño para liberar todas estas emociones tan horribles que su corazón estaba sufriendo. Necesitaba consuelo, se sentía completamente vacío y destrozado, como cuando un vaso cae al suelo y se rompe provocando que los cristales se esparciesen por el piso, así estaba su alma, rota, derruida. No podía creerse que su padre no le quisiese lo más mínimo, no se podía creer todavía que le había pegado, dos veces encima. ¿Realmente su madre y su padre habrían deseado tener a Kagami?

Las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y se mezclaban con las gotas de sangre comenzaron, débilmente, a recorrer su brazo hasta salpicar en el suelo; su mano temblaba, a decir verdad todo su cuerpo parecía un flan y necesitaba más, más dolor para olvidar todo aquello. En tan solo dos semanas su vida era una completa mierda.

Apretó más fuerte la punta de las tijeras contra su piel, de manera horizontal sobre su brazo, provocándose un corte aún más profundo, gimió un poco viendo como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de dentro de manera más abundante; Kagami se asustó un poco y se tapó la herida con la mano dejando las tijeras en la cama para buscar un pañuelo de papel, lo cogió del escritorio y se tapó la herida con él, mantenía los dientes apretados ya que realmente aún seguía doliéndole. Se tumbó en la cama apoyando sus brazos en el estómago, no le importó lo más mínimo mancharse con sangre, ya no le importaba nada en realidad, miró al techo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba totalmente dormido.

No supo lo que pasó hasta la mañana siguiente, se despertó un poco débil y mareado, escuchando voces desde el salón. Las reconoció, una era de Himuro, que se despedía para irse, y las otras dos eran de Alexandra y Takeru. Kagami se incorporó sentándose sobre la cama y vio la gran mancha de sangre que tenía en la camiseta blanca, ¿cuánto tiempo habría estado sangrando? La cuestión era que ahora ese corte estaba _mejor_, al menos ya estaba _cerrado_, aunque debía tener cuidado con sus movimientos para no volver a abrirlo nuevamente.

Se levantó de la cama tambaleándose un poco a los lados, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Habría sido por la pérdida de sangre? Recordó que anoche tampoco cenó, su padre ni siquiera se había molestado en llamarle... Su tripa rugió pero Kagami decidió que no comería en compañía de esa persona.

Se quitó la camiseta tirándola en la cama y buscó su uniforme por el armario, lentamente se lo puso y recogió su mochila metiendo los libros que correspondían con las materias de ese día, se peinó un poco con la mano el pelo y decidió que ya estaba listo para irse a clase.

Al salir de la habitación y llegar al salón vio que Alex estaba dentro de la cocina preparándose no sé qué y su padre en el sofá mirando la tele, los dos con el pijama puesto.

-Oh, Taiga -Alex vio a Kagami y se acercó a él con una deslumbrante sonrisa-. Buenos días, ¿qué te apetece desayunar?

-Nada -respondió sin ganas, intentando no mirarla, su voz ya ni siquiera tenía emoción-. Me voy al instituto.

-Acuérdate de que hoy voy a ir a hablar con el director para saber tus notas, y cuando vuelvas nos vamos a reservar el billete de avión -dijo Takeru, con su particular voz grave y seria-. Ah y acuérdate también de hablar con tu entrenador para decirle que te vas del equipo de baloncesto, más vale que lo hagas tú, porque si tengo que hacerlo yo... Mejor no sepas lo que va a pasar.

Taiga observaba a su padre mientras hablaba, pero este en vez de girarse para mirar a su hijo, hablaba mirando la tele. Kagami tragó saliva intentado no llorar de nuevo pero eso fue algo imposible, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas que Alexandra pudo ver con total claridad.

-Ya cobré, Taiga -Alex intentó de alguna manera hacer que Kagami prestase atención a otra cosa-. Luego te doy una parte del dinero, que tú también has estado allí y...

Pero Kagami ni tan siquiera se molestó en escuchar a Alexandra, fue de casa sin decir nada.

-Estás siendo demasiado duro con él, Takeru -Alexandra parecía de mal humor-. ¿Acaso no te dije que tu hijo tiene depresión? ¿No lo tienes en cuenta? ¿Quieres qué algún día le pase algo?

-Alexandra, puedo echarte de esta casa cuando a mí me plazca, así que mejor quédate callada, ¿está bien? Hago lo que quiero con mi hijo y le trato como quiero y tú no puedes hacer nada.

-¿¡Te estás escuchando!? -gritó la pelirrubia delante de él-. ¿Es qué no ves su cara de sufrimiento? ¿No ves qué le estás haciendo daño con tus acciones? Si su madre se enterase...

-¡Su madre, su madre! Su madre no ha hecho nada más que hacer de él lo que es ahora; como siempre le ha permitido todo pues así de idiota ha crecido, pero eso todavía se puede cambiar, y yo lo pienso hacer, mi hijo será lo que yo quiero que sea y no lo que él desea ser.

Kagami llegó al instituto, ese día llegaba tarde puesto que había caminado demasiado despacio y no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era. Subió las escaleras y entró a su aula donde todos sus compañeros permanecían sentados en su correspondiente pupitre, uno de esos alumnos era Kuroko, quien lo observó sin mostrar ningún sentimiento o emoción. Kagami se disculpó por haber llegado tarde ante el profesor, y algunos comenzaron a soltar burlas y risitas mientras avanzaba a su sitio. Se sentó en la última silla, sacando sus cosas. Aomine no había aparecido por su casa... ¿Significaba eso que todo había sido una farsa, no? Kagami no pudo evadir sus pensamientos ni por un segundo, y así, la clase finalizó y Kagami ni tan siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-Kagami-kun, ¿estás bien? -la voz de Kuroko sorprendió al pelirrojo-. Ya ha tocado el timbre, vamos.

-Oh, sí... Ehm... Kuroko -Taiga posó su vista en Tetsuya, quien lo miraba esperando a que siguiese hablando-. Voy... Voy a dejar el equipo de baloncesto.

Kuroko iba a contestar pero entonces, los mismos chicos de ayer y otros dos chicos más se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Qué haces hablando con él, Kuroko-san? ¿Acaso quieres que te contagie su homosexualidad? -aquellos jóvenes comenzaron a reír-. Ayer descubrimos que Kagami era una nena que no sabe pelear, ¿qué pasa, _zorrita, _hoy tampoco quieres ir a limpiar casas? Podrías ponerte ese trajecito tan mono para la clase, todos te querrán ver.

-Ah, que sepas que toda la clase sabe lo que eres... Y pronto todo el instituto, ¿no es divertido eso? Les hemos contado todo lo que nos dijiste ayer, y hasta les hemos enseñado la foto.

-No sé de lo que habláis -respondió Kagami, manteniendo la vista en la mesa-. Yo ayer no os dije nada del otro mundo, solo que os estáis confundiendo...

-¡Calla, calla, calla, por favor! No quiero que se me pegue tu enfermedad -los chicos se codearon, aguantando la risa-. Bueno, Kuroko-san, sino quieres sufrir la enfermedad de Kagami será mejor que te alejes de él.

Y después de aquello se fueron riendo. Kagami se levantó de la mesa y, junto a Kuroko, fue a su siguiente clase.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Kagami-kun? ¿Por qué te dicen eso? -preguntó Kuroko por los pasillos.

-El día de Halloween... Fui con Aomine de noche por ahí y Alexandra me puso un vestido de sirvienta, pero así, de broma, y una de las chicas de clase me vio a mí y a Aomine en un puesto de comida y nos hizo una foto en la que nos estábamos sonriendo, y a partir de esa foto han comenzado con la bromita de que soy _gay_ y no sé que mierdas más, y como ven que me afecta pues... Ya sabes lo que pasará, seguirán así.

-¿Por qué no te defiendes? Sabes que eres más fuerte que ellos, Kagami-kun.

-No... Ahora ya no, Kuroko, ¿me ves fuerte? ¿Me ves con ganas de hacer algo? Esos imbéciles no tienen ninguna sensibilidad, y me insultan sin siquiera saber lo que me está pasando, ¿qué me afecta lo que me dicen? Claro que me afecta, no sabes cuanto... -la voz de Kagami tembló-. No sabes las ganas que tengo de llorar, no es justo que me pase todo esto...

-¿Por qué no les dices que...? Bueno, ya sabes, lo de tu madre -Kuroko observó a su amigo, ese no era el Kagami que había conocido, tan débil y frágil; su amigo lo estaba pasando muy mal y Kuroko se sintió mal por no haberse dado cuenta antes-. Lo siento, Kagami-kun, yo...

-Está bien, Kuroko -Taiga le dedicó una leve pero verdadera sonrisa al peliceleste antes de entrar a su siguiente clase, y, en ese momento, Kuroko pudo ver lo roto que estaba Taiga.

A la hora del patio Kagami y Kuroko fueron a la azotea para reunirse con los demás, Kagami iba a decírselo a Riko, iba a decirle que dejaba el club de baloncesto para siempre, pero no les diría lo de que se iba a Estados Unidos, no de momento.

Taiga estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando en por qué la gente comenzó a meterse con él por esa tontería, no tenía sentido, y además... Parecía que todos estuviesen de acuerdo con tal de joderle, tal vez porque le veían débil o tal vez porque no tenían ninguna otra diversión que burlarse de él por una simple y estúpida foto. Ganas de cortarse no le faltaron, pero pensó que mejor debía pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, al menos un poco, luego iría al baño a liberarse...

-Riko... Me voy del equipo -dijo Kagami, todos se quedaron boquiabierto sin poder creer lo que decía.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loco? -Riko comenzó a alardear-. ¡No puedes dejarlo Kagami, tenemos un partido importante el mes que viene, tenemos muchos partidos aún! Y tú... tú eres nuestra estrella, nuestro...

-Lo siento, Riko -interrumpió Kagami-. Mi padre ha vuelto y... Me ha dicho que debo dejarlo, lo siento mucho, Riko.

Kuroko observaba la situación con calma y pensó que si el padre de Kagami había vuelto nada bueno podía significar, al menos lo adivinó en la expresión que puso Kagami al mencionarlo. Taiga no se veía mucho mejor que la semana pasada, Kuroko creyó que algo de culpa la tendría Aomine pero no supo muy bien por qué, tan solo fue un simple presentimiento. Le daba mucha rabia también que los compañeros de clase juzgasen e insultasen a Taiga de ese modo, seguramente le veían inferior y ni siquiera sabían lo que le pasaba en su vida, pero las cosas no quedarían así, si volvían a decirle algo a Kagami, Kuroko se encargaría de defenderle.

Riko no dijo nada más, frunciendo el ceño y agachando la cabeza aceptó aquello, le dolía perder a alguien tan bueno como Kagami pero... Seguramente no podría hacer nada por él. Entonces el pelirrojo se levantó del suelo diciendo que tenía que ir al baño y que ya se verían en otro momento. Obvio que no era para ir a hacer sus necesidades o lavarse las manos, sino para aliviarse por la presión que estaba sintiendo desde que aquellos chicos le insultaron nuevamente. Entró al baño pero por su mala suerte se los encontró ahí, Kagami iba a girarse para salir, pero uno de ellos le cogió del hombro impidiéndole moverse.

-¿A dónde vas, nenita? ¿Tienes miedo de nosotros o qué? Últimamente te ves muy de bajón, ¿no van bien las cosas con tu novio?

-Dejadme en paz -Kagami apartó la mano del chico de su hombro-. No estoy bien por razones que no os incumben, dejad de meteros con la gente y haced algo de provecho, imbéciles.

-¿Te pones chulito con nosotros? ¿De qué vas? Te metemos ahora una paliza que te dejamos medio muerto, idiota.

Entonces Kuroko entró al baño, encontrándose con Kagami y a los cuatro jóvenes que le miraban de forma burlesca y a la vez violenta. Pero cuando vieron la llegada del peliceleste las cosas se relajaron. Kuroko frunció el ceño, esta vez no se iba a callar.

-¿Se puede saber por qué os metéis con Kagami-kun? No os ha hecho nada para que comencéis a insultarlo -Kuroko parecía serio.

Kagami se sorprendió ante aquel acto.

-Cuidado, cuidado, el ratoncito se enfada -rió uno de los chicos-. Kuroko-san, será mejor que no te entrometas, nos caes bien y no nos gustaría insultarte a ti también.

-¡Me da igual lo que hagáis conmigo, pero dejad a Kagami-kun en paz! -Kuroko en ese momento estaba rabioso-. ¡Kagami-kun lo está pasando mal porque su madre murió y vosotros no sois nadie para ir insultándole y hacerle daño de esa forma! -Kuroko no midió bien sus palabras y lo que dijo le salió sin pensar, lo que menos había deseado Kagami es que sus compañeros de clase se enterasen de eso...

-Oh... ¿Así qué es eso? -Iro, que era el cabecilla del grupo, era alguien que le gustaba burlarse de las desgracias y fracasos de los demás, era buen estudiante, pero meterse con los más débiles le encantaba-. Eso lo hace más divertido, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Kagami frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, maldecía a Kuroko por haber revelado lo de la muerte de su madre. Kuroko... Bueno, él también se arrepentía de haber dicho esas cosas antes de pensar, ahora, tal vez, las cosas se pondrían peor.

-Tío, eso ya no tiene gracia, déjalo -un amigo de Iro decidió dejar la broma-. Oye, lo siento Kagami, tío, no sabía nada -Kagami no pudo creer que realmente uno de ellos se estaba disculpando.

-Sí, vayámonos Iro, burlarse de esas cosas no es divertido -los otros decidieron salir del baño, pero Iro no iba a escuchar a sus amigos, él iba a hacer lo que quisiera.

-Esto no acaba más que de empezar, verás lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar, te voy a destrozar la vida, al menos en el instituto -comenzó a reír, y después de eso se fue.

Kagami tragó saliva levemente viendo como Iro se marchaba. Sintió miedo, miedo de lo que le podía ocurrir a partir de ahora. ¿Iba a ser el hazme reír de todo el instituto? ¿Se iban a burlar de que su madre hubiese... muerto? Eso no tenía sentido, eso era completamente de personas sin corazón, reírse de las desgracias de otro... ¿Cómo podía haber gente así? Estaba paralizado, sin poder moverse y se podía notar que estaba temblando. Ladeó la cabeza tragándose el nudo en la garganta que tenía y movió sus pies hasta quedar enfrente del espejo. ¿Qué iba a ser de él ahora? Si le decía a su padre que la gente se estaba metiendo con él en el instituto simplemente le daría igual y si se lo decía a Alex... No, no podía, no quería preocuparla más con sus problemas.

-Kagami-kun... No quise...

-Vete, Kuroko, quiero estar solo en estos momentos -dijo Kagami con voz seca, como distante.

El peliceleste se sintió un poco culpable, pero decidió irse de ahí. Lo que Kagami temía es que Kuroko comenzase a contarles a los del Seirin lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque lo que no quería es que esas conversaciones llegasen por algún casual a oídos de Alexandra o a cualquier otra persona. No pensó ni tan siquiera en que Aomine podía ayudarle, se convenció a sí mismo de que al moreno ya no le importaba lo más mínimo Kagami, y que ya estaba siguiendo su vida normal como hacía antes, ahora Momoi no podía quejarse de nada, ¿no? Ya no vendría nunca más insultándole.

El timbre sonó y las clases de después del patio comenzaron de nuevo, pero como no, Kagami decidió no ir, no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas de estar tres horas más sentado en un pupitre.

Su rostro había cambiado completamente, se veía tan mal, se veía tan débil, tan cansado y tan pálido... Parecía que había envejecido unos cuantos años en estas dos semanas.

-¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí...? -se preguntó en voz baja delante del espejo, suspirando-. Aomine... Tú realmente podías hacer que todo fuera mejor... Pero después de eso... Después de eso...

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionarse en un silencioso sollozo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, apoyándose una mano en el pecho, justamente donde latía su corazón. Todo esto le dolía mucho, él también era un humano, él también sentía...

Kagami se cortó de nuevo, su brazo ya estaba lleno de feos cortes que dejarían su cicatriz por unos buenos años, o tal vez para siempre, pero en ese momento le importaba bien poco su futuro, veía su vida absolutamente toda negra, sin ningún brillo, sin ninguna puerta que le conduciese a la felicidad.

Las clases terminaron y Kagami no tuvo otro remedio que irse a casa...

Mientras tanto, Kuroko, caminando hacia su casa, llamó a una persona en concreto: a Aomine.

-¿Hmm? ¿Tetsu? -respondió la voz perezosa de Aomine-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a estas horas?

-Aomine-kun, es sobre Kagami-kun, está teniendo serios problemas en el instituto.

**Decido dejarlo aquí porque... No sé XD, siento que sea tan corto, el siguiente prometo que será más largo 3**


	24. Nota

Hola, siento no haber subido nada en estos últimos dos meses, algunas personas me han preguntado si seguiré con la historia y sí, seguiré con la historia, claro, pero no sé cuándo, pues las clases me quitan la mayoría del tiempo libre y ahora estoy en época de exámemes. Tal vez sobre principios de diciembre subael siguiente capítulo y en navidades escribiré mucho más, siento mucho no haber avisado antes.

Un beso, Aelita.


	25. Chapter 25

**Este capítulo es muuuy cortito pero no pude escribir más, porque como sabeis, tengo exámenes y no tengo nada de tiempo. En dos semanas acabo, por lo que el próximo capítulo intentaré que sea más largo. Han pasado ya como tres meses desde la última actualización, no? Buf... Lo siento D:**

**CAPÍTULO 23.**

Kagami escondió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, con la cabeza gacha iba de camino a casa. ¿Por qué los compañeros de su clase comenzaron a insultarle así de repente? No tenía sentido... Y ahora... Si se metían con la muerte de su madre iba a ser aún muchísimo más doloroso, muchísimo peor, ¿es que acaso no tenían consideración? ¿Podían ser tan malnacidos como para hacer eso? Kagami no sabía como iba a afrontarlo a partir de ahora, cada día su vida se volvía peor, cada día, aunque el sol brillase, para él se volvía todo más negro, más oscuro, para él no existía nada que pudiese sacarle de su mundo, de ese mundo lleno de desgracias y de dolor, bueno... El filo de sus tijeras hacían un buen trabajo, liberándole de su prisión aunque fuese por pocos minutos. Las tijeras se habían convertido en sus mejores amigas, y su habitación, el único espacio en el que podía estar "en paz".

Ahora temía llegar a casa, temía encontrarse con su padre, le daba asco, le daba rabia, él no le trataba como a un hijo, le trataba más bien como basura... Y a Himuro parecía darle absolutamente igual, ¿qué clase de hermano era él si ni tan siquiera fue a consolarlo? Solo Alex estuvo ahí... Ella... Ella ahora era su única luz, aunque no podía olvidar a Aomine, ¿como hacerlo? Ese chico fue todo para Kagami por un momento de su vida, ese chico le dio la luz que tanto necesitaba y de la misma manera se lo arrebató, tan solo de recordarlo tenía ganas de destrozarse la garganta gritando de dolor, de sumergirse en sus pensamientos, de llorar como si no hubiese un mañana... Le echaba tanto de menos... Cuando por fin creyó que todo iría bien, cuando ya se habían dicho que se querían el uno al otro, Kagami le vio besarse con esa chica... Se sintió tan humillado...

¿Y qué hacer después de todo? Nada... Ya nada importaba, nadie le podía ayudar. Llegó a casa llamando al timbre y Alex fue la que le abrió la puerta con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios, feliz de recibir a Kagami, pero el pelirrojo no parecía estar tan feliz como ella, es más, entró dentro de casa sin ni siquiera decirle un simple "hola". En el salón estaba su padre ordenando algunas cosas de los muebles y cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Taiga se giró lentamente ajustándose sus gafas negras. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos sin decirse nada hasta que Takeru fue el que rompió el hielo.

-Cámbiate de ropa y come, que nos vamos a una agencia de viajes a sacar los billetes de avión para el mes que viene.

Kagami miró al suelo sin decir palabra alguna, no servía de nada intentar convencerlo porque su padre era más duro que una piedra, al final... Era verdad, se iba de Japón y no volvería a ver a sus amigos hasta cumplir los veintiuno, pues esa era la mayoría de edad en Estados Unidos. ¿Podría estar con su padre tantos años seguidos? Viendo la forma en que lo trataba estaba convencido de que no, Kagami no sabía lo que haría.

-Rápido, no te quedes ahí parado que no tengo mucho tiempo como para ir perdiéndolo por ti.

Alex se quedó mirando desde la barra americana de la cocina la conversación entre el tigre y su padre, ella no podía hacer nada pues sabía que Takeru la podía echar en cualquier momento de ahí, de aquella casa, tampoco tenía remedio hablar con él, nunca haría caso a lo que ella le dijese y le hubiese gustado que las cosas no hubiesen tomado este rumbo. Si tan solo Aomine estuviese ahí con Kagami...

Kagami dejó la mochila en la cama de su habitación, le costaba hasta caminar, no tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie de lo destrozado que estaba. Se sentó unos momentos sobre el blando colchón cubierto por sábanas blancas, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza en las manos, pensando, pensando... ¿En qué pensaba? Se remangó mirándose los cortes, ya se había hecho bastantes y algunos muy grandes, y eso que tan solo llevaba unos pocos días autolesionándose... ¿Qué iba a ser de él? Estaba perdiendo las ganas de... vivir. Ya nada le causaba emoción ni placer, ya nada le sacaba una sonrisa.

Suspiró, y con una triste mirada decidió levantarse y cambiarse. Si hacía esperar a su padre tan solo recibiría quejas y gritos, y eso era una de las cosas que menos quería en esos momentos; tanto tiempo esperando por él... Para que al final resultase ser un maldito hijo de puta. Necesitaba a su madre en esos momentos para contarle todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y claro, aún se seguía sintiendo culpable por lo que pasó con ella, pronto se cumpliría un mes desde que murió, un mes de total sufrimiento y desesperación. Salió de la habitación hacia el salón y Alex estaba con el plato de comida de Kagami en la mesa esperándole.

-Gracias, Alex -dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en el sofá, junto a la rubia.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó, mirándole mientras apoyaba un brazo en el hombro del tigre.

-Como siempre -en cambio Kagami no la miró, sentía que sus ojos destaparían todas las emociones y sentimientos que sentía en aquel momento-. No tengo mucha hambre...

-Pero debes comer, ¿eh? Aunque solo sea un poco, hazlo por mí, ¿vale?

Taiga asintió y cogió el plato de comida entre sus manos, comiendo despacio y en reducidas cantidades. Su padre, fumando en el balcón y harto de esperar decidió entrar.

-Vámonos ya, después comerás, yo tengo cosas que solucionar después, tsk, como llegue tarde a mi cita por tu culpa te vas a enterar, Taiga -su padre avanzó cogiendo las llaves de su coche -que por cierto, lo trajo a Japón- y la gabardina roja que llevaba puesta ayer.

En parte Kagami agradeció que su padre le hubiese dicho que se levantase para irse ya que no le apetecía ni una pizca seguir comiendo, su estómago estaba completamente cerrado pensando con lo que había ocurrido en el instituto. No podía olvidar las risas de aquellos chicos humillándolo como si fuera un simple perro, un perro asqueroso y vagabundo al que nadie quería.

Salió de casa con su padre echando una mirada de reojo a Alex, quien se despidió de él moviendo ligeramente la mano, ella frunció el ceño y suspiró, ¿qué iba a ser de aquel chico si todo esto seguía así? No tenía caso intentar convencerle de lo contrario, pues Kagami en esos momentos estaba siendo muy cabezota y no quería escuchar a nadie. Alex tampoco podía buscar la solución en llamar a Aomine para que solucionase las cosas, no ahora, porque si su padre por alguna razón se enteraba de que a Kagami le gustaba un chico todo iría muchísimo peor de lo que iba, porque Alex conocía perfectamente como era Takeru, y a él las relaciones homosexuales no le iban mucho.

Kagami y Takeru entraron dentro del coche. Kagami de copiloto. Takeru encendió el motor del coche y comenzó a acelerar poco a poco conduciendo por las transitadas calles de Japón, mientras que Kagami yacía con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana, mirando tal vez al paisaje de fuera, o tan solo pensando en sus cosas. Inconscientemente tenía una mano rodeando su ahora débil muñeca. Él no tenía nada de que hablar con su padre, ni tan siquiera le importaba ya, Takeru no escuchaba y Kagami no tenía el humor necesario como para soportar las quejas de su padre. Realmente, a Kagami, ya le daba todo igual, no había nada más doloroso que se metieran con la muerte de un ser muy querido para ti, en este caso, para Kagami era su madre. Y aún seguía sin comprender como esas personas podían ser tan malnacidas. Ahora, incluso, temía ir a la escuela, ¿qué pasaría los siguientes días?

Kagami recordaba cuando jugaba con sus compañeros, con Hyuga, con Kuroko, con Kiyoshi, con Mitobe... Con todos ellos, y su entrenadora era la mejor que podían tener, y ahora debía olvidarse de ellos para siempre, debía olvidarse del básquet para siempre, de su pasión, que, en estos momentos, no tenía mucha motivación de jugar, pero igualmente le dolía, no el simple hecho de dejar de jugar básquet, sino de dejar a sus compañeros con quienes pasó tanto rato junto a ellos, tantas cosas buenas, tantos partidos ganados... Y sabía que en navidades tenía un importantísimo partido contra el Touou, y que por eso los dos equipos entrenaban juntos, para conocerse mejor, para demostrar quien ganará realmente en el campo de batalla a la hora de la verdad, pero Kagami sabía perfectamente que no iba a efectuar ese partido porque él se iba a Estados Unidos, y veía que ahí todo le iría muy, muy mal. Al menos... Si Alex y Himuro estuviesen junto a él, tal vez... No sería tan duro de llevar.

Pero lo que Kagami no llegaba a entender es por qué Himuro no le dijo nada a él, a Taiga, no le había hablado desde que llegó su padre, ¿su hermano no se preocupaba por él? Kagami suponía que sí, pero Himuro actuaba raro últimamente, como el día de Halloween cuando vio a Aomine, ¿por qué se molestaba tanto en que el pelirrojo estuviese con el peliazul? ¿Eran celos de hermano o algo parecido? Aunque ya no debería tenerlos... Pues Kagami y Aomine se han separado nuevamente.

Todo el camino hasta llegar a la agencia, Takeru y Kagami permanecieron callados, a pesar de ser padre e hijo no tenían muchas cosas que contarse, al menos por parte de su padre porque Kagami si deseaba contarle cosas que le había pasado desde que no se veían, deseaba que su padre le prestase atención, deseaba que le ayudase a salir del pozo oscuro en el que estaba sumido, pero al parecer, a su padre, tan solo le interesaba que su hijo fuese brillante, que trabajase en lo que Takeru quisiese.

Al llegar a la agencia aparcó el coche en el parking especial que había para los clientes, que, sin embargo, no había nadie, y Takeru lo agradeció porque no deseaba estar esperando mucho rato ahí dentro. Kagami salió del coche al mismo tiempo que su padre y cerró de un leve portazo, dirigiéndose hacia dentro del recinto con aquel hombre de su misma altura, serio y de gran autoridad.

-Buenos días -saludó la recepcionista, una joven que parecía ser extranjera de pelo rubio y corto-. ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo? -preguntó esta amablemente.

-Buenos días -Takeru correspondió el saludo-. Verás, me gustaría sacar tres billetes de vuelta para el mes que viene a Estados Unidos.

-Claro, espere un momento que mire los aviones que hay y que fechas quedan libres, ya sabe, como el mes que viene son navidades, la gente se va de

vacaciones.

La chica comenzó a mirar cosas en su ordenador. Kagami mantenía la mirada gacha, con ojos apagados, esto era real, no era ningún sueño. Hasta que Kagami se dio cuenta de que su padre había dicho tres en personas en vez de dos, frunció el ceño, extrañándose, y giró su cabeza para mirar a Takeru.

-¿Tres? -preguntó-. ¿Alex no se iba a sacar su propio billete?

-Tatsuya se viene con nosotros a Estados Unidos -contestó simplemente su padre sin entrar en ningún tipo de detalles, su mirada estaba puesta en otra cosa que no era su hijo.

Kagami volvió a girar la cabeza para mirar sus manos, y no dijo nada más al respecto. En el fondo fue un alivio lo que había dicho su padre, porque agradecía de todo corazón que Himuro se fuese con ellos a Estados Unidos, porque así, al menos, no estaría solo.

El padre de Kagami recordó la conversación que tuvo aquella mañana con Himuro después de que Kagami se fuese al instituto. El pelinegro se había ido antes que nadie, pero después había llamado a Takeru para decirle que si le podía acercar al instituto y mientras tanto hablar de unos asuntos "importantes" con él, Takeru accedió casi enseguida, sin rechistar.

-¿Y qué era lo que querías decirme, Tatsuya-kun? -preguntó el hombre que iba al volante, echando miradas de reojo a su compañero pelinegro.

-Verás... -sonrió de medio lado-. Creo que no deberías escuchar a Taiga cuando te dice de quedarse aquí en Japón, por mi parte opino que es mejor volver a Estados Unidos.

-Iba a llevármelo conmigo de todas formas.

Himuro alzó los hombros.

-Sí, o tal vez te hiciese cambiar de opinión, ya sabes, él está con Alex y entre los dos pueden hablar para luego intentar convencerte, aunque... Yo desearía que no escucharas nada de lo que te diga Taiga, su sitio está en Estados Unidos, no en Japón, ¿y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que yo podría ir con vosotros, así pienso yo que Taiga no lo pasará tan mal... ¿Qué le parece?

-Tatsuya... -echó una pequeña risita-. La verdad, me gusta tu idea, ¿venirte con nosotros? Claro, por supuesto, convenceré a tu madre sin lugar a dudas, ¿qué hay mejor que tú, Tatsuya Himuro, te vengas a vivir a Estados Unidos conmigo? Ya te dije que siempre deseé un hijo como tú, y no como el inútil de Taiga.

-No se preocupe, mi madre ya está totalmente convencida, lo tenía todo preparado desde un principio -dijo con tranquilidad-. Aunque, no me gusta que trates así a Taiga, sé que no es de tu agrado aunque sea tu hijo, pero Taiga para mí es una de las pocas personas más importantes de mi vida, y quiero que esa relación perdure por siempre -miró por el cristal, viendo que ya casi llegaba a su instituto, "_y en Estados Unidos no habrá ningún Aomine que nos moleste"_, pensó Himuro, sintiéndose satisfecho-. Bueno, eso era todo, recuerda sacar un billete para mí también.

-Descuida, es lo primero que haré -Takeru se despidió de Himuro, quien salió del coche para entrar dentro de la escuela.

Takeru volvió en sí de sus pensamientos cuando la recepcionista comenzó a hablarle sobre los vuelos que había.

-Los días que quedan libres son los de la semana del diez al diecisiete, y el día veintitrés, a las horas que usted desee.

-Entonces deme para el día doce de diciembre sobre las cuatro de la tarde.

-Claro -cliqueó algunas cosas en la pantalla del ordenador-. Serán 125000 yenes, por favor (unos 1200 euros).

Takeru se sacó la cartera y le dio el dinero exacto a la chica, los billetes ya se habían impreso y la rubia se los dio con una amable sonrisa a Takeru. Kagami no había dicho nada en aquellos momentos, tampoco podía opinar, pues temía que su padre comenzase a hacer un espectáculo ahí dentro, aunque no lo creía la verdad, la bronca se la hubiese llevado cuando estuviesen en privado. Los dos salieron nuevamente y se introdujeron dentro del coche.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó su padre entonces. Kagami giró su vista con pocas ganas.

-¿Y bien qué? -repitió el pelirrojo.

-¿No vas a decir nada al respecto? ¿Ya te da igual irte?

-La verdad es que sí -respondió Kagami con voz seca apoyando la cabeza nuevamente en el cristal-. Me da igual todo.

"_Solo quiero desaparecer de este maldito mundo",_ se dijo para sí.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola~ Aquí me presento con un nuevo capítulo, siento haber tardado tanto... No tengo excusa, en realidad no estaba inspirada... Lo siento otra vez D:**

**CAPÍTULO 24.**

Días después de lo ocurrido Kagami iba a clase como cada mañana, no tenía ni la menor motivación para seguir andando, pero debía hacerlo si no quería que su padre le regañase y le gritase, y le hiciese ver lo humillante que podía llegar a ser el pelirrojo. Kagami lo sabía, sabía que él no era alguien especial, sabía que había hecho el ridículo muchas veces y sobretodo delante de Aomine, de quien no supo nada desde esa vez que discutieron porque seguramente... A él ya no le importaba Kagami, o eso se dio a entender el tigre.

Con semblante un poco triste se decidió a entrar al infierno, donde sus compañeros se meterían con él otra vez... Y otra vez... Y otra vez... Dejándolo cada día más destrozado, más débil, más pequeño...

Kagami ya no tenía autoestima alguna, toda la seguridad que tenía en él mismo se había perdido por completo poco a poco, desde que murió su madre hace ya un mes había sido el peor mes de su vida. ¿Cuánto le quedaba por sufrir? Seguramente mucho, porque tendría que irse a Estados Unidos con su padre,y esta vez no era un sueño, era más que real, no vería a ninguno de sus compañeros nunca más aunque ahí, en Estados Unidos, podría visitar la tumba de su madre, ¿eso le haría feliz o haría que empeorase más? Quien sabe... Solo era cuestión de comprobarlo.

Esta vez aligeró su paso y caminó por los pasillos del instituto hacia su respectiva clase. ¿Kagami seguía cortándose? Y tanto que sí, era lo único que hacía que se sintiera "lleno" por unos segundos en su vida, aquel dolor, ver la sangre recorrer su muñeca mientras goteaba al suelo... Eso le hacía ver que era humano, y que aún seguía vivo, pero para él el mundo había dejado de tener luz, la única luz en la cual confiaba, en Aomine Daiki, se había ido para siempre, y nadie podía rellenar aquel vacío que el chico peliazul había dejado y ahora... Realmente le daba igual todo.

Llegó a la puerta de su clase donde sus compañeros esperaban a que el profesor viniese para abrir el aula, vio a unos cuantos metros a los chicos que le insultaron ayer y otros días atrás y agachó un poco la mirada. Recordó que dos de ellos se habían disculpado hace unos días, y que no habían vuelto a decirle nada más desde entonces, pero aún así Kagami seguía temiendo que comenzasen los insultos de nuevo. Entonces, de reojo vio como aquellos tres cuchicheaban algo entre ellos mientras le miraban, la chica que iba con ellos comenzó a reírse un poco, Kagami no le dio mucha importancia y buscó a Kuroko con la mirada, ¿dónde estaría aquel peliceleste? Frunció el ceño y le vio llegar por el pasillo del instituto con un libro entre sus manos, al menos Kuroko era su compañero y sabía que podía confiar en él siempre que quisiera...

-Buenos días Kagami-kun -saludó Kuroko alzando su cabeza para mirar al alto pelirrojo-. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

-Como siempre... -echó un leve suspiro, nadie de sus compañeros sabía que Kagami se iba a Estados Unidos en menos de un mes, pero tampoco tenía oportunidad de decirlo, y aún... No sabía nada de Aomine-. ¿Y tú?

-Igual -respondió Tetsuya con su tono impasible de siempre, hasta que vieron llegar al profesor y se metieron dentro de clase.

Kagami se sentó en su pupitre y puso la barbilla encima de la mesa, no sentía emoción alguna de dar clase ni de hacer nada en realidad, tan solo quería dormir y dormir para no tener que afrontar el día a día de su vida. Himuro había sido el único que había estado apoyándole todo estos días junto a Alex, le había estado hablando para hacerle olvidar sus problemas y le había llevado al centro comercial el fin de semana para dar una vuelta por ahí, donde por la tarde compraron entradas en las taquillas del cine para ver alguna película. Kagami apreciaba mucho a Himuro, le quería mucho como buen amigo y "hermano" que era, pero jamás sentiría lo mismo que sentía por Aomine, ese sentimiento jamás desaparecería y dolía demasiado no poder estar al lado de la persona a la que más amas. Pero Kagami debía aguantarse, de repente toda su vida se ha ido en picado... ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Al llegar el recreo todos los alumnos salieron de clase lo más deprisa que pudieron, en cuanto a Kuroko, este se quedó esperando a que su compañero recogiese las cosas. A Kuroko le hubiese gustado hacer algo por ayudar Kagami pero lo veía como una tarea imposible; Tetsuya había llamado a Aomine hace unos cuantos días, ¿pero este le haría caso en venir? ¿O se quedaría en casa? Kuroko ya sabía lo que estaba pasando entre aquellos dos, la especie de relación que mantenían o que habían mantenido, aún así no dijo nada porque era un asunto que no le convenía y que no le importaba, si ellos se querían nada debía importar más y nadie debía decirles lo que hacer o lo que no, pues ya eran mayores para decidir sus propios asuntos. Kuroko entonces recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Aomine por teléfono.

-¿Hmm? ¿Tetsu? -respondió la voz perezosa de Aomine-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a estas horas?

-Aomine-kun, es sobre Kagami-kun, está teniendo serios problemas en el instituto.

-¿Serios problemas? -el moreno se incorporó y frunció el ceño, su voz se había vuelto más grave-. ¿A qué te refieres, Tetsu?

-Se están metiendo con él, le insultan y le hacen daño... Me duele ver a Kagami-kun de esa manera, en realidad no se lo merece -la voz de Kuroko parecía seria.

Aomine tardó un poco en contestar.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo entonces? -preguntó-. Kagami y yo estamos enfadados... Bueno, él está enfadado conmigo.

-Aún así... Creí que harías algo... -murmuró Kuroko-. Creí que protegerías a Kagami-kun, o eso hacías ver... ¿A caso te da igual que se metan con él y le critiquen? Al parecer una chica de mi clase hizo una foto de vosotros dos en el día de Halloween, Kagami-kun iba vestido de sirvienta, ¿no es así? Desde ahí se meten con él... No sé por qué, no lo veo tan malo, seguramente había gente que iba peor, pero justamente deben meterse con Kagami-kun... No lo entiendo.

-Ya veo -contestó simplemente el peliazul-. Tetsu, sé que puedo confiar en ti y por eso te lo diré, Kagami y yo nos queremos.

-¿Eh? -Kuroko se sorprendió un poco y Aomine resopló al otro lado del teléfono.

-No es tan complicado de entender -gruñó-. Yo le gusto y él me gusta, no me preguntes como surgió pero es así, ¿vale? Resulta que todo nos comenzó a ir bien porque nos habíamos confesado y tal, pero llegó una amiga de Satsuki que lo jodió todo -chasqueó la lengua-. Ella me besó y Kagami lo vio creyéndose que le estaba engañando por ella, a partir de ahí no hemos vuelto a hablar, además llegó el padre de Kagami, llamé a Alex y la situación parece ser complicada con él ahí... ¿Tetsu? ¿Estás ahí?

-Pienso que eres un cobarde, Aomine-kun, si de verdad quieres a Kagami-kun debería darte igual si él se ha enfadado contigo o no, deberías ir a su casa y decirle lo que sientes, deberías decirle que lo otro fue un error... Él está sufriendo mucho, y más ahora con estos tipos insultándole, yo soy débil y no puedo hacer nada por él, pero créeme que si tuviese tu cuerpo les hubiera metido una buena paliza por haberle hecho sentir mal a Kagami-kun, y además... Uno de ellos se metió con la muerte de su madre -Kuroko parecía estar liberándose, pero no alzó la voz en ningún momento-. ¿Qué más da si está su padre en casa? A Kagami-kun le alegraría saber que tu te preocupas por él, sé de alguna manera lo mucho que Kagami-kun te aprecia y te quiere, y lo que haces de quedarte en casa no es bonito, Aomine-kun; tal vez Kagami-kun sea también un idiota por no ir a tu casa, pero es que él no _puede_, ¿entiendes? Él está mal y por eso no puede hacer nada, no puede ni defenderse contra esos tipos que le insultan, no puede irse corriendo tampoco, él se siente débil, se siente pequeño, ¿lo entiendes Aomine-kun? Tú eres la única solución para Kagami-kun, y me siento un poco decepcionado contigo, no creí que eso te diera igual.

Aomine se quedó sin palabras ante el discurso de Kuroko, era raro verle hablar tanto, y si Tetsu hablaba tanto es que se preocupaba mucho por algo o por alguien, en este caso de Kagami. Entonces escuchó que el peliazul había cortado la llamada, Aomine no pudo responderle aunque tampoco sabía como, el peliceleste le había dejado completamente sorprendido.

Tetsu volvió en si y vio que Kagami había recogido todo poniéndose la mochila sobre la espalda.

-¿Vamos? -le preguntó el pelirrojo.

Kuroko asintió levemente y salieron del aula, caminando por los pasillos algunas personas comenzaron a pararse y a señalar a Kagami mientras comenzaban a reír, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Otros le tiraron bolas de papel en la cabeza, y otros le empezaron a decir insultos. Kagami no entendía nada, mucha gente pasaba del asunto y siguieron caminando normal, pero los que estaban riéndose e insultándole... ¿Por qué? Kuroko tampoco sabía muy bien que era todo aquello, miró a Kagami preguntándole con la mirada que es lo que estaba pasando pero Kagami parecía estar asustado ante todas aquellas personas que se estaban riendo de él sin ningún motivo aparente, se paró en seco y apretó los puños. ¿Esto era un sueño?

El pelirrojo comenzó a llorar delante de todos, seguía sin lograr entender por qué se burlaban de él, pero que tanta gente comenzase a hacer eso le dolía y le hacía sentir mal, ¿qué había hecho Kagami para que ocurriese esto? Kuroko iba a decir algo, pero entonces vio a Hyuuga aparecer por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Vámonos, Kuroko -el chico de gafas cogió a Kuroko del brazo-. No vaya a ser que empiecen a reírse de ti también.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Hyuuga-kun? ¿Qué significa esto?

El pelinegro estiró del brazo de Kuroko para llevárselo de ahí y dejar a Kagami solo, muchas de las personas que se habían reído de él se habían ido y ahora tan solo quedaban dos o tres. Kagami observó con la boca entreabierta como Hyuuga y Kuroko marchaban, el de gafas ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada al tigre.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto, Hyuuga-kun? ¿Por qué me has apartado del lado de Kagami-kun? -preguntó Kuroko de nuevo, habían llegado a la azotea donde estaban los demás.

-No podemos estar al lado de Kagami, tú tampoco, Kuroko -dijo Riko, algo apenada.

-¿Qué? -Kuroko no entendía nada y miró a todos exigiendo una explicación-. ¿Y por qué no?

-Nos han amenazado con que le dirían al director que cerrasen nuestro club de baloncesto.

-Sabéis que eso es imposible, el director no lo va a cerrar así como así, hemos ganado muchos partidos y hasta la Winter Cup, ¿crees que eso no le beneficia al instituto? -Kuroko mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-Nos han dicho que se seguimos al lado de Kagami también comenzarán a burlarse de nosotros -dijo Izuki-. Y no solo eso, harán todo lo posible para que nuestros partidos salgan mal y...

-Eso no tiene sentido, ¿quién os ha amenazado? ¿Por qué les hacéis caso? Somos más y podemos defendernos, o es que... ¿O es que Kagami-kun ya no os importa? -el peliceleste mantenía los puños cerrados.

-Bueno... Kagami dijo que se iba a ir del equipo -Riko miró a Kuroko y luego apartó la vista algo incómoda-. Nosotros no queremos perder fama tampoco.

-Nos han dicho también que si continuamos siendo amigos de Kagami le harán cosas peores a él, no solo en clase, si no fuera del instituto también -habló Teppei entonces-. Es por eso que entre todos hemos decidido que es mejor dejar de hablarle a Kagami por el momento, no queremos que le pase nada, ya tiene suficientes problemas como para tener más...

Kuroko no podía creer las palabras de sus compañeros, sus argumentos no tenían sentido alguno, ¿y por qué querrían alejar a Kagami de sus amigos? ¿Quién demonios les amenazó de esa forma? Las únicas personas que visualizaba Kuroko eran Iro y sus compañeros, ¿pero por qué? ¿Y por qué el Seirin se dejaba convencer tan fácilmente?

-Kuroko, a nosotros también nos sienta mal separarnos de Kagami, pero entiéndelo... Es por su bien y por el bien del equipo...

-¿Estás diciendo que te importa más tu equipo de baloncesto que Kagami-kun? -preguntó Kuroko con seriedad mirando a Riko-. Me has decepcionado, tanto tú, como Aomine y como vosotros... No creí... No creí que fuerais capaces de hacer esto cuando sabéis perfectamente lo mal que lo está pasando Kagami-kun, sea quien sea quien os haya dicho esas tonterías yo no me lo voy a creer, las amenazas que os han dicho no tienen ningún sentido, yo voy a seguir siendo amigo de Kagami-kun os guste o no y si eso significa que me echáis del club pues me iré.

-Yo estoy con Kuroko -dijo Shinji poniéndose al lado de Tetsuya, Mitobe también-. Él siempre ha estado con nosotros y este es el momento cuando nosotros debemos estar con él, y Mitobe opina lo mismo.

Kuroko sonrió levemente al ver que no estaba solo, miró a Riko y a los demás y dio media vuelta para irse de ahí en busca de Kagami, quien seguramente estaba más destrozado de lo que estaba, ¿aunque eso se podía?

Efectivamente Kagami se fue al cuarto de baño; primero empiezan a reírse de él por los pasillos, después Hyuuga se lleva a Kuroko... ¿Por qué Hyuuga había hecho eso? ¿Es qué acaso el Seirin ya no quería saber nada más de él? Kagami deseó llorar y cortarse, cuando iba a meterse en uno de los cubículos del baño Kuroko, Mitobre Y Shinji entraron.

-Sabía que estarías aquí, Kagami-kun.

-Kuroko... Chicos... -Kagami agachó la mirada frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Por qué Hyuuga se ha comportado de esa manera? -quiso saber Kagami.

-Verás... Se ve que alguien nos amenazó y... Han decidido que no te hablarían -explicó Shinji-. Alguien nos dijo que destrozarían todos nuestros partidos y entrenamientos, y que si seguíamos juntándonos contigo te harían cosas peores, y Riko y los demás decidieron no juntarse contigo de momento...

-Pero nosotros no te vamos a dejar, Kagami-kun -sonrió levemente Kuroko-. Estaremos apoyándote en lo que haga falta.

-¿Quién... Quién os amenazó? -preguntó Kagami, secándose unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, lo que Shinji le acababa de decir le había hecho daño, nunca creyó que sus compañeros le fuesen a abandonar... Pero al fin y al cabo no todo el mundo es como te esperas.

-Creo que fue un chico de tu clase... ¿Iro tal vez? -se preguntó Shinji.

Kagami apretó los puños y comenzó a temblar levemente, Kuroko en realidad se esperaba que había sido él, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué esos chicos comenzaron a meterse con Kagami tan de repente? Aquí había algo que no cuadraba.

Los hombros de Kagami convulsionaron levemente, lloró de nuevo sin poder aguantarse, todo esto estaba siendo más duro que antes, sus amigos -menos tres de ellos- le habían abandonado por completo por una amenaza, su padre había vuelto y se tenían que volver a Estados Unidos, Aomine no aparecía, se metían con él a saber por qué... Realmente todo le estaba yendo fatal a Kagami, ¿cómo podría sobrellevar este día a día? Le era difícil por no decir imposible.

Shinji, Mitobe y Kuroko se acercaron a Kagami y le dieron un abrazo amistoso, haciéndole ver que ellos estarían allí con él y que no le dejarían solo.

-Tranquilo, Kagami-kun... -murmuró Kuroko.

-Es que... Es que no lo entiendo -balbuceó Kagami-. No... No he hecho nada para que me pase esto...

Kagami tampoco le había dicho a nadie lo de sus cortes y tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo, eso era una cosa suya y de nadie más. En estos días se había atravesado la piel muchas veces con las tijeras y aunque las heridas comenzasen a cicatrizar Kagami las seguía abriendo una y otra vez, si algún día Kagami dejaba de cortarse las cicatrices tardarían mucho tiempo en desaparecer, unas eran más hondas que las otras, pero cada una de esas heridas mostraba lo mal que Kagami lo estaba pasando día a día. Había adelgazado, pues su alimentación no es que fuese muy sana que digamos y a su padre tampoco le importaba mucho, mientras que a Alex y a Himuro sí, e intentaban ayudarle cuanto podían, Kagami, por complacerles, les hacía caso.

Kagami se separó suavemente de sus compañeros y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, escuchando como el timbre comenzaba a sonar nuevamente, lo cual significaba que el descanso había acabado. Miró a Kuroko, él también era una genial persona y tenía suerte de contar con él siempre que quisiera, de Riko y de los demás ya no sabía que pensar... Le habían decepcionado en el momento más difícil de su vida, pero no importaba, Kagami sabía que muchas personas no le quería.

-Gracias... Chicos, siento que me hayais visto así...

-Kagami, sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros -sonrió Shinji-. Mitobe también dice lo mismo, ¿verdad?

El pelinegro asintió ligeramente con una sonrisa.

-Ahora creo que deberíamos irnos, no creo que sea buena idea llegar tarde a clase.

Salieron del baño para comenzar a caminar hacia sus respectivas clases, Kuroko y Kagami, quienes iban a una clase diferente se despidieron de Shinji y Mitobe. El pelirrojo temía que comenzasen a reírse nuevamente de él por los pasillos, pero no pasó, y Taiga y Tetsuya llegaron a clase tranquilamente, aunque ahí estaban Iro y sus compañeros, Kagami les miró con algo de desconfianza pero estos pasaron de él directamente. Ese maldito Iro solo quería joderle la vida por lo que parecía, ¿no? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho Kagami para que el tipo ese se comportase así con él? Taiga no lo entendía y eso le daba mucha rabia además de impotencia de no poder hacer absolutamente nada, si hubiese estado en un mejor estado le habría dado una buena hostia bien metida en la cara de payaso que tenía, y a ver si se atrevía a volver a hacerle algo más, pero no, ahora era distinto, Kagami no podía hacer nada por lo débil e inútil que se sentía, odiaba sentirse así, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, y ahora... Bueno, para él la vida no tenía tanto sentido como antes, en poco menos de un mes se iría a Estados Unidos con su padre, con su maldito padre que lo único que ha hecho es venir a molestar, podría haberse quedado en casa tranquilamente y dejar a Taiga en paz.

Pronto las clases acabarían y Kagami no se había ido al baño a cortarse en todo el día, no porque no quisiera, sino porque Kuroko estaba todo el rato encima de él intentando animarle de cualquier manera. Entonces, por fin, la campana de que la última clase acababa sonó. Kuroko y Kagami recogieron sus cosas y no dudaron en irse los primeros de su clase; fuera, el cielo del atardecer era de un precioso color anaranjado, con algunas blanquecinas nubes que tapaban el cielo haciéndolo más hermoso, los alumnos salían del instituto, unos riendo, otros hablando, otros en grupo... Y Kagami iba con su compañero Kuroko, el único quien no le ha fallado en todo aquel tiempo. Cuando cruzaron la salida del instituto una mano grande se posó en el hombro de Taiga sorprendiéndole un poco, pues dio un pequeño brinco que casi no se notó, y entonces esa mano le hizo girar hacia atrás, haciendo que Kagami viese a esa persona cara a cara. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y se quedó sorprendido, petrificado, como si no supiera que hacer, entonces Kuroko también se giró haciendo una leve mueca de sorpresa.

-Aomine-kun -dijo Kuroko a modo de saludo, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Heeeh? ¿Cómo que qué hago? -alzó una ceja el moreno-. Me dijiste que alguien se metía con Kagami, ¿no es cierto? -Aomine giró su rostro hacia el pelirrojo, quien aún seguía sorprendido-. ¿Quién es ese que se mete contigo?

Kuroko no creyó que Aomine vendría en serio, pero al final dejó su orgullo de lado y decidió venir a proteger a Kagami. Tetsuya suspiró aliviado por dentro, tener a Aomine cerca era bueno, ya que Kagami parecía estar mucho mejor si estaba al lado de aquel moreno idiota y cabezota. Kagami por fin pareció recuperarse, pero su cara no era de felicidad, sino una mezcla de tristeza y enfado.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? -le preguntó entonces Kagami con el ceño fruncido, sabía que si hacía esto Aomine podía enfadarse e irse en cualquier momento, Taiga no quería eso, pero igualmente... No lo sabía, actuaba por impulso, pues recordó lo que había pasado aquel día y... Y le dolía.

Aomine se quedó observando a Kagami, hacía tiempo que le veía y realmente se sentía mal por no haberle hecho ningún tipo de visita, su rostro estaba mucho más deteriorado que antes y parecía estar más delgado que antes. Lo tuvo que haber pasado muy mal, pensó Daiki.

-Me preocupo por ti, sé que empezarás con el rollo de: No has venido en todo este tiempo a verme, no sé qué, no sé cuantos; vale, lo admito, he sido un idiota, pero en el fondo me preocupaba por ti, solo que no tenía el valor de ir a verte -hablaba el moreno, con cierta seriedad-. Y espero que me perdones, porque yo aún te sigo queriendo, y sé que tú también.

Kagami se sonrojó un poco y agachó la cabeza posando la vista en el suelo.

-Pero dejemos esta conversación para más tarde -miró hacia la puerta del instituto-. ¿Quién es el hijo de puta ese, Tetsu?

Kuroko se sentía feliz por dentro al ver que Aomine había vuelto, entonces este le preguntó sobre Iro, y el peliceleste se puso a su lado mirando a la gente salir del instituto, entonces Kuroko lo reconoció enseguida. Iba con sus dos amigos y aquella chica, Tetsuya señaló hacia delante.

-Esos, el grupo de tres chicos y una chica, todos ellos se meten con Kagami, pero el que más es el del medio, Iro.

-Bien... -Aomine sonrió de medio lado con malicia, no tendrían que haberse metido con Kagami nunca.

Aomine comenzó a acercarse a ellos cuando estos salieron de la puerta del instituto, entonces Daiki, sin ningún tipo de cuidado cogió por el hombro a Iro con brusquedad, lo giró, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró de culo al suelo. Los otros se asustaron un poco e Iro no entendía ni una mierda de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¿¡Acaso te conozco de algo para que me pegues!? -gritó el cabecilla tocándose la mejilla, le dolía.

-Yo te conozco a ti, hijo de puta -gruñó Aomine-. ¿Te gusta hacerle daño a los demás? A mí también, pero a puñetazos -se crujió los dedos y miró a los otros dos chicos, los cuales se asustaron y se fueron corriendo junto a su amiga, y entonces solo quedó Iro, a quien Aomine alzó cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa y zarandeándole un poco-. ¿Por qué te metes con Kagami Taiga? ¿Eh? ¿Quién demonios te crees para hacer eso?

-Para, Aomine, por favor -la voz de Kagami interrumpió al peliazul, quien soltó a Iro con brusquedad y este se fue corriendo de ahí asustado. Aomine chasqueó la lengua con molestia al verle irse de ahí.

-Maldito cobarde de mierda... -murmuró Aomine entornando los ojos-. Tan chulito que se cree pero en realidad es una maldita basura -entonces se giró hacia Kagami, un grupo de personas también estaban ahí viendo las escena de todo lo que había ocurrido, Aomine les echó una mirada fulminante y los alumnos decidieron seguir por sus respectivos caminos-. Vámonos a otro sitio, Kagami, aquí hay demasiada gente.

Cogió de la muñeca del pelirrojo sin esperar ninguna respuesta a cambio y se lo llevó de ahí dejando a Kuroko plantado en frente de la puerta de entrada del instituto, aunque a este no le importó mucho, pues Kuroko estaba bastante feliz de ver que Aomine había venido, también esperaba que Iro no se volviese a meter con Kagami.

Los dos chicos llegaron a una calle más tranquila donde apenas transitaba la gente, y ahí desaceleraron su paso, Aomine también soltó la muñeca de Kagami.

-¿Por qué demonios no te defiendes, idiota? -le preguntó Aomine sin mirarle, a unos paso más adelantado-. Podrías perfectamente reventarle la cara y ya no volvería a meterse contigo -chasqueó nuevamente la lengua-. Realmente no entiendo porque se meten contigo cuando tu ni siquiera les has hecho nada.

Kagami agachó la cabeza un poco, era raro volver a hablar con Aomine de esa forma después de tanto tiempo, le había echado mucho de menos y el tiempo sin él se había pasado largo, duro y aburrido, pero por fin había vuelto con él, con Kagami, después de tantas semanas.

-Que sepas que te he llamado varias veces estos días, pero tenías el móvil apagado -añadió Aomine.

-Me lo ha quitado mi padre -respondió Kagami con una voz desganada-. Bueno, por si no lo sabías mi padre ha venido para "cuidarme", y... -iba a decirle que se iba a Estados Unidos en un mes, pero alzó la vista para observarle y simplemente no pudo, no quería despedirse de Aomine-. Y las cosas en casa no van muy bien, que digamos...

-Lo he notado -Aomine paró en seco para girar y observar a Kagami-. Estás más delgado y más deteriorado, Kagami.

Kagami no dijo nada, no pudo mantener la vista con Aomine por lo que giró sus ojos para mirar a otro lado.

-Kagami -le llamó Aomine, caminando hacia él, entonces se plantó delante de Taiga y puso una mano sobre la parte trasera de su cabeza, comenzando a acariciar su pelo con suavidad. Kagami le miró con sorpresa, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía la mano de Aomine acariciarle... Jamás podría quitarse aquel sentimiento tan grande de amor que sentía por él-. Me enfadé contigo porque tu te enfadaste conmigo sin ninguna razón, ni siquiera me dejaste explicarme aquel día -la voz de Aomine, en cambio, era seria-. Me dije que eras un maldito idiota sin remedio, pensé en visitarte pero además de que ya sabía que tu padre estaba en casa porque Alex me lo dijo y no quería tener problemas con él, también quería que reconocieras el error que hiciste, porque ya sabes que a mí eso de pedir perdón... Como que no -sonrió de medio lado-. Pero después Kuroko me llamó y me dijo que estabas teniendo problemas en el instituto, dudé en si ir o no, y finalmente aquí me tienes; bueno, la cosa principal es que la tipa esa con la que me viste besarme NO ME GUSTA, y además SE HA IDO hace... Yo que sé, ni me importa, fue ella quien me besó, ¿lo entiendes ahora, Kagami? Te dije que te quería a ti y solo a ti, y que eso lo tuvieses bien metido en tu maldita cabeza de hormiga -le golpeó la cabeza sin daño con el dedo índice-. Y creo que este discurso es el más largo que he hecho en mi vida... -suspiró-. Lo que hay que hacer y decir para que me perdones... No lo haría por nadie más, Kagami, ni siquiera por Momoi que es mi mejor amiga.

Taiga estaba perplejo y sin palabras en la boca, mirando a Aomine mientras pestañeaba, pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente inmóvil. Todo lo que había pasado con Aomine, lo de que él no viniese a visitarle, ni llamarle ni nada de eso había sido por culpa de Kagami... Eso es lo que le daba a entender Aomine, que si ese día hubiese dejado que Aomine se explicase tal vez todo esto no hubiese ocurrido, y Kagami habría estado mejor y no habría llegado al punto de cortarse, ni tampoco se sentiría como una sucia basura al que tan solo han usado, todo por culpa de Kagami...

El pelirrojo ya no se sorprendía, después de todo sabía que la vida solo iba en contra de él, y que todo lo que pasaba era para fastidiarle aún más, ya tenía bastante asumido que los errores, los fallos, las quejas, los insultos, era por culpa de su existencia, si Taiga no hubiese nacido nada de esto hubiese pasado, su padre no tendría que preocuparse por nada, y su madre, bueno... Habría muerto igual, o tal vez no.

Se cogió una de sus muñecas, rozando con la manga de su camisa las heridas medio abiertas de estas, que no sangraban, pero dolían. No podía mostrarle eso a Aomine, tal vez él se enfadaría y volvería a irse otra vez, Kagami no quería que eso pasase, lo único que deseaba y que deseó durante todo aquel tiempo era reunirse con Aomine nuevamente, y por fin, al menos, un deseo se había cumplido. Aún seguía sin saber que responder, y se sintió mal de no poder hacerlo pues simplemente se había quedado sin palabras, aún se seguía sintiendo extraño al lado de Aomine, quien a pesar de todo, le había dicho que le seguía queriendo, y Kagami también le quería a él. "Si supiese cuanto...", pensó el pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? -preguntó Aomine, cambiando el tema de conversación, no parecía molesto ni enfadado, sabía que Kagami aún debía asumir unas cuantas cosas y le daría todo el tiempo que hiciese falta-. Cerca hay un bar, por cierto, ¿qué hay de Rinnosuke?

Aomine se sentía hablador aquel día, él también había echado de menos a Kagami. Pero, entre las sombras, escondido en uno de los callejones había una persona espiando al tigre y a la pantera con un rostro serio, amargo, lleno de ira, pero a la vez hizo una leve sonrisa, vaya... Al tigre le esperaban muchas cosas, pensó aquella persona escondida, con cara de pocos amigos. Cuando Kagami y Aomine comenzaron a avanzar, aquella persona decidió salir del callejón para seguirles un poco más.

-Taiga... -murmuró-. Con que has vuelto a reunirte con ese imbécil, creo que esto no quedará de esta manera, no sabes lo que me está costando hacer que solo dependas de mí, con lo mucho que te quiere tu hermanito y tu pasas de mí de esta forma... Lo siento Taiga, pero pronto de despedirás de Aomine, otra vez, y claro -rió un poco, siguiéndoles a unos cuantos metros de distancia-. Pronto nos iremos a Estados Unidos, es genial...


End file.
